Camaraderie
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Sequel to Blackmail. After decades or separation, there is finally need for Planet Vegeta and Planet Earth to reconcile. After getting a warning from the Galactic Patrol, it is revealed that Cooler has been gathering his own allies through the universe. What is the final frost demon planning, and will the Saiyans and Earthlings be able to figure it out before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

* * *

" _Bulma, hide your energy. Keep it hidden, no matter what."_

 _The child nodded again and watched as her sister exited the warehouse. Her eyes caught the enemies, but she refrained from leaving the spot. She knew her sister had to have a way out of there, but when she saw her surrendering to the men she nearly gasped. Why was her sister giving up? It couldn't be._

 _She wanted to call out to her, but she felt the consciousness of her sister demanding she stay put. It was then that the big, green alien blasted the woman in the chest causing her to cough up blood. Bulma's eyes widened, her mouth dropping as no audible sound left her. She couldn't have seen what she did. It just couldn't happen._

 _That horrible monster had killed her sister._

 _Bulma kept her energy low, mainly because she had dropped to her knees. "Hey, she's still breathing," reached Bulma's ears, the reddish-brown fiend's voice only passing through her mind. She barely registered him saying, "Well, a strong one. That's alright. Lord Cooler will determine your fate. You and your mate's."_

" _What about the little brat?" the other alien questioned._

" _Leave her. She wasn't important anyway."_

Bulma jolted awake covered in sweat, her hand clutching her hair. "Bulma." Her head turned swiftly to see her mate was awake as well. He reached out for her, and she latched onto him clinging to his bare chest, gripping tightly on his body.

Vegeta had been stunned when he felt his mate's panic, and awoke to find her tossing and turning. Whatever she was dreaming was awful. He wondered if it had anything to do with the time she was captured by Cold. It had been traumatic for her, and she would occasionally have a dream that shook her soul, but she always calmed once Vegeta's arms wrapped around her. This time, it didn't have much of an effect as she continued to take ragged breaths and get control of herself. "Bulma," he called again, softer this time. "Are you all right?"

"Uh," she murmured out. "I…I…I don't know."

He patted her back, hoping she'd relax soon. "It's okay. It was only a dream. It wasn't real, remember?"

"Y-Yeah," Bulma stuttered, unconvinced. It had certainly felt real. She was still shaky as she pulled away from him, going to their window and looking out into the night. Vegeta joined her, taking her in his arms from behind. He had never seen her so shaken from a nightmare before. He wanted to make it go away.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"We sensed you all the way from our rooms, Mama."

Bulma and Vegeta turned to face their twenty year old son and fourteen year old daughter, Bulla. The woman forced a smile and tried to reassure her children. "It was just a bad dream," she conveyed. "I will be fine."

"That must have been some dream," Trunks muttered. "Do you need anything? I can go get you some water if you want."

"Maybe kamormiru tea?" Bulla offered as an alternative.

"Bring her both," Vegeta ordered. "Thank you."

"No problem, dad," Trunks replied as he hurried his sister out of the room.

Vegeta's attention was back on his mate, finally breathing at a somewhat normal pace. His hands began caressing her back in a comforting manner, his tail coiling around her wrist. "Would you like to tell me what that was all about?"

"It…that…that friend of mine, the imaginary one," Bulma stated. "I haven't had that dream in such a long time. It…it doesn't make any sense, Vegeta."

He nuzzled her neck and whispered against her skin. "Bulma, it's been thirty-five years since I was rescued, and I still have nightmares about Frieza. Clearly, it still affects you, what you dreamt all those years ago."

"Yeah, but it made no sense, Vegeta. I remembered the alien killing the imaginary friend, but nothing else. This time I heard voices. They were as clear as day."

"What did they say?" he questioned softly.

"S-She…told me to hide my energy and stay hidden, and I could feel her mandating I stay put when she interacted with the aliens. One of them killed her, and then they said Cooler would determine her fate, and asked what they should do about me, said I wasn't important. I woke up then. I didn't even know of Cooler back then, so why…?"

"We have been preparing all these years for him, just as I had been when I had that one horrid dream, the first time you visited Planet Vegeta, the one where Frieza morphed into King Cold and Cooler."

Bulma nodded. It made sense that she was projecting her anxieties in her dream. Still, she felt so shaken, she didn't know if she could get back to sleep. Sensing this, Vegeta suggested they walk the grounds for a while. By the time they returned, their children would have brought her the drinks. It would be a difficult day ahead if Bulma couldn't get rest, for they were to be a part of very important meetings the next day.

The royals of Planet Needell were arriving to discuss matrimonial bonds. For years, the king had been trying to get him to accept a proposal for his daughter. The king's sons were much older than Bulla, and their culture was starkly different from theirs. He honestly didn't want to bind his daughter to marriage. He preferred for her to have a choice. There were enough Saiyan males vying for her attention. It was fairly innocent considering her age, but she was respected for her opinions and sharp mind. The Needellens did not care much for the opinion of their women. They were supposed to be seen, not heard. In fact, they could only speak when addressed, and they could receive no physical contact for it would "taint" them.

Vegeta had a deal for the king, though. He found out after their last visit that Trunks had gotten close to their princess, Thia. The older prince had never seen his son so smitten before. He had confessed to his father that he invited the woman to watch him train, and then, ignorant of their customs, took her hand. This happened four years ago when the prince was sixteen. He and Thia were of the same age, both enjoying each other's company. Trunks told his father that Thia had been upset, blamed herself for not stopping him. To be honest, Trunks had secretly been wanting to court her, not ruin her in the eyes of her people. The two teenagers had been hiding this secret for years, never telling her father or brothers for they would dishonor her for just one, simple touch.

His son had been courting the Needellen princess in secret, showing her the Saiyan way of life. He treasured her and her opinions, always convincing her to be more assertive and relaxed. Thia responded well to the courtship doing things with the prince that would be forbidden in her culture, even during a courting. With courting, she could only hold hands or allow a kiss on the appendage, but if she allowed anything else, she would be ruined for marriage, even if it was to the one courting her.

With Trunks, she didn't care. Saiyans were quite physical with their courtships. They did not rest together until mateship, but during their courtship Thia found herself pressed up against the wall of a hidden corridor, the prince making her feel sensations that made her feel alive.

Explaining all of this to his father was difficult. Trunks felt guilty for hiding his courtship with the princess, but her parents would have murdered her if they found out. He would lose himself in her, forgetting everything about her culture, and she would egg him on stroking his tail. She wanted it, too. If Trunks officially courted her, she would remain on Planet Vegeta with them, and she would be free of this restrictive culture. She wouldn't have to fear her father's or brother's wrath. Vegeta agreed to formally petition for his son to court their princess in exchange for the king to stop pushing his sons on his underage daughter.

That wasn't the only meeting they had the following day. King Vegeta had heard from the Galactic Patrol. There was finally activity on the Arcosian front. Cooler was beginning to go after unallied worlds to increase his territory. With Cooler actively pursuing more lands, it was safe to assume that trouble was brewing. It had been what they were preparing for, probably why his mate had had such a vivid dream.

The prince led Bulma to the gardens, the night breeze doing the woman some good. She was starting to relax despite the realness of her dream. It still made no sense to her why she was dreaming about Tights again. After she awoke, her memories were still hazy, but the scene in the dream was ever present in her mind. Maybe, after all these years, she was finally beginning to lose her sanity.

Her head rested on Vegeta's shoulders as they sat down and enjoyed the evening air. Bulma was no longer shaking, which was a good sign, but she was still incredibly tense. "Will you be okay for later?"

"I will," Bulma assured him. "Besides, who else is going to help taper your temper when the king tries to reject your proposal?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes playfully at his mate. She smiled and started stroking his tail. "You know he wants Inone or Zolid to marry Bulla so that they can one day rule. They only wanted to marry off their daughter to someone else to form an alliance. I feel so bad for the poor girl."

Vegeta nodded. Having a daughter himself, he couldn't imagine silencing her or putting her down. The Needellen king always had something negative to say about his daughter, including the line where no one wanted to court her. Since Trunks did, it would have to be good enough to strengthen the alliance between the kingdoms. The young prince had already admitted that he would fight for her if need be, but if he fought the princes, they'd most likely need to be hospitalized. After Trunks heard them degrade the girl in front of him, he always saw red whenever he saw the two men. "She will be safe here," he assured the woman. "We will not tell them that Trunks has secretly been courting her. As we know, Saiyan relationships are private, anyway. They cannot ask anything, and if they agree, they will be allowing Thia to be courted under our customs, not theirs."

"It might piss them off, but I am _not_ letting Bulla be courted by those ass wipes," Bulma growled, crossing her arms.

Vegeta chuckled at her and pulled her close. "Do not worry, woman. I would never allow our daughter to be put in that situation. The Princess of Saiyans will not be silenced."

Bulma flashed her mate a thankful smile. "I love you," she murmured.

"You complete me," Vegeta replied with a smirk before granting her a gentle kiss.

* * *

The morning came quickly, and Vegeta had to wake Bulma up. Normally Bulma woke up on her own, but she had been exhausted after her dream. The prince forced his mate to get ready for their day, and she quickly obliged. It was not a meeting she wanted to be late for. It decided the father of her son's and the Needellen princess's happiness.

Trunks was overwhelmed with joy as he sensed Thia's energy appear on the planet. He had their day all planned out, hoping to show her around the city more. Each time she visited, her father would not permit her to leave the palace grounds. He feared she would allow another man to touch her. It was already too late for that.

"So, your girlfriend made it," Tarble teased, Trunks snickering and shoving his shoulder. "Shut up," he laughed. "You're one to talk. How's Cella? Did Raditz and Peppan take it well?"

"They did," Tarble replied, blushing profusely. "I can't bring myself to call them aunt and uncle anymore…"

Trunks shook his head at his uncle's discomfort. "That's why I left that out."

Tarble smiled sheepishly at his nephew, though Trunks was more like a brother to him. They grew up together, always getting into trouble together until they started taking their lives more seriously. "Did you tell Vegeta yet? About being a doctor, I mean?"

Trunks nodded. "He supported it," he answered. "I'm not surprised. Nappa's son was a doctor, after all. And I still plan on training and fighting. I wouldn't give that up for the world."

The other prince grinned before frowning. "At least you've been able to study medicine and work with the palace doctors," Tarble grumbled. "I can't bring myself to tell my father I don't want to be part of the army. I'd rather help Bulma in the lab."

"If you asked, I'm sure she'd let you," Trunks offered. "Hell, if my dad can accept that Bulla wants to be an artist, grandpa can accept that you want to work on improving technology."

"You have a point," Tarble agreed. "I…just don't know when it would be the right time to tell him."

"You could tell dad," Trunks tried again. "When you decide to tell grandpa, he and mom would support you."

"Thanks," the other prince replied. "Now, you should probably get to the meeting. Tell Thia I said 'hi.'"

"Funny," Trunks teased, "I was going to say the same thing about Cella."

The two boys chuckled and shook their heads and got going to their respective destinations. It was going to be a big day. Trunks could feel it in his heart.

He had no idea what was to come.

* * *

Bulla was walking the grounds just trying to get away from the palace. She was no idiot. She knew she'd run into Inone or Zolid. The Saiyan princess couldn't stand either of the Needellen princes. They saw her as an object to be possessed, and Bulla was no object.

The fourteen year old didn't know what the meeting was about, but she was certain the king was trying to arrange a marriage between her and one of his sons. Bulla grimaced. They were so much older than her. At least her parents assured her she had a say in whoever she decided to mate. She was thankful they were on her side.

Unbeknownst to her, her parents would be attempting to get her out of the situation entirely. She did know that her brother had loving feelings towards the princess, but she didn't know it meant anything. She saw them together at times, him kissing her when they two thought they were being sneaky. Bulla never told anyone, for she knew their planet's customs better than anyone. Besides, her older brother was happy. At least he had a chance of being with the one he wanted to court.

The one person with whom she wanted to enter courtship was on another planet entirely.

"Princess."

The cold, stern greeting of Inone caused Bulla's anger level to rise. She turned to regard the man and his brother approaching her. _Of course,_ she mentally scoffed as she crossed her arms. "What?"

Both princes' eyes narrowed. "You should not speak to us that way," Zolid spoke. "After all, one of us might be your intended after today."

"Hell. No." Bulla retorted slowly, not caring that the two proper princes looked highly shocked and insulted. "My father would never agree to marry me off to one of you. You're like ten years older than me. Haven't you gotten the picture? I will not be objectified."

"Watch it," Inone hissed. "It is unbecoming of a princess to curse like that."

"Well, who cares about that _shit_?" she emphasized, angering both men once again. "We have a large difference between our customs, and I want nothing to do with you. Unlike on your planet, I actually have a say on who I enter courtship with." They were about to say something when she added, "And no, I don't have to tell you anything. Saiyan courtships are private." She smirked. "So if I've already entered one, there's no way I'd tell you about it."

She saw Inone's fists clench. She knew she'd get more of a rise out of him, and it didn't bother her. From what she sensed, she was much stronger than him. All he had to do was strike her and she could take him out. Out of nowhere, though, Raditz showed up and pulled her behind him. "I wouldn't do that," he informed the girl before glaring at the princes. "They probably wouldn't tell you this, but you making physical contact with them, even in self-defense, can betroth you to them unless you're already in courtship with someone else. Head to my house. Cella wants to see you."

"Okay," Bulla huffed. "Thanks, Uncle Raditz."

The older Saiyan didn't respond, but his glare held the princes at bay as Bulla flew off to his and Peppan's home. "I don't know what you were thinking, but if you had laid a hand on her, no amount of negotiations would have saved you. You'd have an entire race to contend with."

Inone scoffed. "Like you would do anything. No one would be stupid enough break the alliance."

" _We_ wouldn't be the ones breaking the alliance," Raditz stated. "Aggressive behavior towards women is outlawed on this planet, and had you gone after the princess, you would have been spitting on the alliance, not us. Return to the palace immediately, and if I catch wind of either of you near the princess, just know you might lose a limb or two. A friendly warning."

Raditz slipped away from the two, leaving them in stunned stupor. Inone glowered at the now empty spot while Zolid scoffed and shook his head. "Watch yourself, Inone," Zolid admonished. "I hate how disrespectful she in, but you need to control your temper. If you don't get ahold of yourself, you could cause an intergalactic incident."

"Whatever," Inone grumbled. "Let's just find father."

* * *

The meeting was going well, though the king had at first had difficulty accepting the new arrangement. He knew the Saiyan prince, the future king, would not budge on the issue of his daughter's marriage. He did not want Princess Bulla to marry into their planets customs. Truthfully, the Needellen king did not want his daughter to partake in Saiyan rituals; however, no one else was interested in marrying her. Her strange appearance, tanned skin, black hair, and green eyes, in stark contrast to their race's light appearance, auburn hair, and turquoise eyes, was undesired among not only their soldiers, but many other races. The fact that the Saiyan prince was willing to take this child off of his hands in exchange for a planetary alliance would have to be enough.

If this teenager claimed to be in love with her, it was his loss.

The king would have to share the bittersweet news with his sons, but in the meantime, Trunks and Thia were able to go wherever they wanted. Now that Planet Vegeta would be her new home, the prince couldn't wait to begin the tour. He knew she would love it. She was already excited that she no longer had to hide her relationship with the Saiyan in fear of death.

The two of them, before fleeing the palace, ended up sharing a passionate kiss in the middle of the garden. Unfortunately, they had to be caught by Thia's brothers, Zolid instantly running to punch the Saiyan in the face.

Thia gasped when Trunks was nearly knocked over, having not been prepared. He managed to catch himself and wiped his mouth before he glared at the other prince. "May we help you?" he uttered darkly.

"Get your filthy hands off of my sister," Zolid demanded. "Our father will have both your heads for this."

Thia paled, but Trunks merely chuckled. "Clearly you haven't spoken to the king, yet," he slurred, a victorious smirk angering the Needellen. "I received your father's permission to court your sister. She will be living here, and your father, however much he didn't like it, knows she will be courted under our customs and not yours. It was a compromise considering my father will not yield when it comes to Bulla. If I catch either of you near my sister or intended again, well, let's just say you won't survive."

Zolid glowered at his rival prince, but he said nothing, his lips pressed firm into a thin line. He turned tail and left, indicating Inone to follow him. The older prince, Inone, sent a raging glare over to the newly official couple. Though Trunks was unfazed, he felt an intense foreboding in that look. His eyes narrowed, indicating that he wouldn't back down, and Inone looked away.

The Saiyan's attention went back to his intended. He graced her with a warm smile and embraced her shaking form. "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. "I won't ever let them come after you."

She responded with a sheepish grin. "Thank you, Prince Trunks."

"Nuh-uh," Trunks scolded. "What did we say about the titles and all that? We're courting, Thia. I'm not going to treat you badly for dropping my title. You don't have to be insanely proper every moment."

"I forget sometimes, Trunks," Thia replied, taking his hands. "Now, what did you have planned for the day?"

"A whole heck of a lot," he answered with a wink, making the princess blush. "Just, let's go check in with Nappa first. If anyone comes looking for us, he'll let them know we went out."

* * *

Due to the negotiations with the Needellen king running late, plus having to see them off since the king's disgruntled sons wanted to leave the planet, Vegeta and Bulma were running late in meeting with the Galactic Patrolman. That meeting would take place in the throne room with his parents. Zorn informed them that the appointment had already begun.

Vegeta pushed open the doors to the throne room, his eyes focusing on the agent who had visited. He was astounded when he saw the familiar face of the patrolman he had briefly met on the jungle planet, the one he let go despite Frieza's orders. "Jaco," he greeted coolly, though his voice did reveal his surprise.

The short agent turned away from the king and queen to look at the prince and his mate. He too seemed amazed. "Prince Vegeta," he returned. "It's good to see you again. It's been a while."

The prince nodded before looking to his father. "So, what information did he bring?"

"Actually," the queen interjected, "your father wanted to wait for you and Bulma to arrive. We have just been catching up. How was your meeting with the Needellen king?"

"It went well," Bulma replied. "Trunks is officially courting Thia. She will be residing in the palace close to Bulla." The princess looked over to Jaco, who seemed to be studying her, and became wary. "Um, yes?"

"Nothing," Jaco answered. "You just look very familiar. I can't place it."

"Well, she is our leading scientist," the king offered. "Maybe that's how you know her."

"Maybe…" Jaco breathed out, still trying to figure it out before shaking his head. "Anyway, now that everyone is here, we need to discuss a few things."

"You have the floor," Vegeta allowed. "We want to know everything."

"For starters," Jaco began, "we have reports indicating that Cooler has reinstated the Planet Trade Organization, and there have been planets that his soldiers have been apprehending outside of the alliance, even some distant planets we have not yet heard of or discovered. He is hoping to forge a powerful army to come directly after the Saiyans. Some royals on allied planets have made agreements with the frost demon, and they have been let go. So far, they are just minor planets, but it's only a matter of time before Cooler becomes bolder. He blames the Saiyans for his father's death. Since he was not there, he only heard from other Arcosian citizens that Prince Vegeta attacked, and he knew nothing of his father going after his mate, so he believes the Saiyans actively declared war. He won't rest until you all fall."

"It figures," Vegeta grunted. "I can believe it. Even if Cooler knew that his father had lured us there by kidnapping Bulma and planned to kill me en route, he would still come for us. He cared nothing for Frieza, but everything for his father."

Jaco nodded. "You got it. Hit the nail on the head. Also, we at the Galactic Patrol have contacted Earth. Cooler is planning on travelling to the planet. He believes that, despite the broken alliance, it will spur war between the Saiyans and Arcosians, seeing as it's the princess's planet. We heard that you, King Vegeta, attempted to mend the bond with Earth and they refused. Because of this new threat, they are open to renegotiation, but only if the Galactic Patrol has advocates present. They want no misunderstandings."

King Vegeta internally panicked and looked to his son and Bulma. "We already knew," Vegeta explained. "Kakarot informed me years ago."

"I didn't want to disappoint you," the king apologized.

Vegeta shrugged. "It's fine," he retorted before retuning his attention to Jaco. "So basically, Cooler plans to attack Earth. When?"

"Unfortunately, we have no idea," Jaco sighed. "We know that there is still time. He's planning something else that will take time, but whatever the project is, we haven't a clue. He won't descend upon Earth until it's ready. It may be months before he ever arrives; however, I recommend that negotiations take place immediately."

"We agree," the queen declared. "Please, set up the meeting right away."

"Sounds like a plan," Jaco said happily. He looked over to Vegeta. "If anyone has a chance of finally getting rid of the Cold family, it's you."

"Thank you for this information," the prince responded before looking to his mate. "I will go discuss this with Raditz and look for volunteers."

"Vegeta…" His attention shifted when his father spoke, his eyes guarded. "If we're going to renegotiate the deal, you can bring anyone along with you. I'm sure many in the army would volunteer, but you will be able to bring more soldiers if you need."

If Vegeta was touched by his father's words, he didn't show it, but Bulma sensed something stir in her mate's mind. "We can discuss tactics later. I still must discuss some things with Raditz, and our children may want to accompany us to visit their other mother world."

"Of course," Kalina responded. "You and Bulma are dismissed. We will discuss a time for negotiation with Jaco and give you the details later."

Vegeta led Bulma out of the room, and once they were sure no one was around Bulma hugged Vegeta tightly. "I can't believe it," she whispered. "We…We can really go back? That actually just happened, right?"

Her answer was a satisfied smirk and a chaste kiss on her forehead. "It happened. How are you feeling? I can't get a decent read on you."

"Sorry," Bulma apologized. "I'm just excited and happy and just a little scared. I've missed mom so much, and Kakarot and Chi Chi. I haven't spoken to my dad ever since…"

"It's a big deal," Vegeta interposed, "but it will be fine. We will have to speak with Trunks and Bulla. They'll both want to go. Our daughter has been itching to meet Kakarot's second brat."

Bulma laughed. Her mate was highly correct. There had been many times in the last night hours where they had stumbled across Bulla in the communications room speaking with Goten. It made sense that they got along as they were very close in age. Lately, though, Bulma had seen a change in her daughter. Whenever they spoke with Kakarot's family, she always made sure to dress up. She rarely did unless she was trying to impress. The princess, also, did not express interest in courting any Saiyans who pursued her or requested a single date. Most of the time, she walked in on her daughter complaining about boys to the Earthbound Saiyan. "So you noticed that, hm?"

"She's not very discrete in her actions," Vegeta chuckled. "Last week she asked to skip training because she was working on one of her art projects. I went to contact Kakarot, and she was there talking with the boy."

"She didn't see you, did she?" Bulma asked with motherly concern.

Vegeta shrugged. "If she did, she didn't react to my presence. I slipped back out to give them their privacy. It isn't right to eavesdrop, and I did enough of that when I overheard you talking with the harpy that first day."

The couple started walking side by side through the palace when Bulma said, "You know I don't mind that. If you hadn't, you wouldn't have known to come to the club and things might have turned out differently."

The prince hummed in response before he stopped by the courtyard. "I'm going to reconvene with Raditz. I know my father is okay with sending soldiers along with us, and that is fine, but truthfully I think we all need to go. Raditz, Peppan, Cella, and even Bardock should accompany us. I would prefer if Nappa was there as well, for Bulla's sake at least. The whole army cannot come with us, not when it's possible that Cooler could attack this planet instead. Unlike with Frieza, I don't know how Cooler thinks or what his plan is. He is nothing like that bastard or their father."

Bulma sighed. "I guess we have our work cut out for us. I'll go find Bulla. I'm sure Trunks is out with Thia, still. We can tell them all when Trunks comes back."

"We should go out tonight," Vegeta suggested. "To the restaurant. We can tell them there. We should tell Tarble, as well. He's expressed interest in visiting Earth. Knowing Cella will most likely be going to meet the rest of her family will increase that desire."

"I'll tell him, too," Bulma agreed with a wink. "Now, I don't want to hold you up. See you later?"

Vegeta held her close and pressed his lips to hers. It was quick, and he pulled away to reply. "Of course, woman." And then he was gone.

Bulma couldn't help but lick her lip before nibbling on it as she grinned. She was still so shocked that she was finally going to return to her planet. It made her realize just how much she loved her home world. She did love Planet Vegeta, too. Her heart held hope that the two planets would be able to come to an agreement. If that happened, she'd be able to visit her family any time, and Kakarot's family would be able to visit the other half of their family.

She had faith that everything would work out. It had to.

* * *

"I just can't stand those jerks!"

Bulla huffed and tossed herself back in a chair as she looked at the face on the screen. Goten had offered her a sheepish smile before asking, "What happened?"

The princess scoffed and crossed her arms. "Those Needellens happened. Thankfully all that garbage is over. Trunks is courting their princess, so they'll stay away from me. I've been hearing it around the palace all day. The creeps left today."

"That's good news, though," Goten replied unsure earning a glare. He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "What did I say wrong, Bulla?"

"Nothing," she eventually sighed. "I just can't deal with this anymore. I get that I'm almost fifteen, but other races are pressuring me to be betrothed to someone. I don't want that."

"You said your parents wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to do," Goten reminded her. "You have to trust that they'll handle all that stuff. Instead of worrying about it, focus on the things you like to do, like training or the art stuff. By the way, congrats on the winning submission in the art competition on Planet Tairyn. I was able to look it up."

"How?" Bulla questioned. "I thought certain communications were barred for you guys."

"It was a neutral planet, Bulla. I asked dad about it after you told me about the submission. I wanted to see it."

"But why?" she pressed, blushing profusely and hoping Goten couldn't tell over their connection.

Goten seemed perplexed that she was even asking that. "Because it was yours," he answered simply. "You're good at what you do."

"Thanks," she returned, turning away slightly in embarrassment, her face still red. "I feel a little better now. You're right. Mama and Papa won't agree to anything if I don't want them to. They always support me."

"Exactly, so there's no need to worry, princess."

Her friend winked at her making his giggle and grin. "Oh, you nut." She sighed contently before a thought occurred to her. There were times where she would get this same thought, but she knew it was impossible. She only voiced it to Goten one other time, and it led to them both being upset. Still, she needed to voice it. "I wish we could me. I know what happened, but this is crazy. The planets need to make up already."

"Bulla," Goten murmured before shaking his head. "I don't know if that'll ever happen. We…might have to wait and see what happens when your parents take over, but until then…at least we have this."

She released a heavy breath. "Goten…I…you…you can't turn me down if I say this." Goten nodded, not understanding what she was about to say. "The reason I'm struggling so much with this is because I know who I want to be courted by…you."

Goten instantly turned red, his throat getting dry. He tried to clear it as best as he could. "Bulla…you know I'd love that too. It's why I haven't dated any of the girls at school. But…you're the princess. Eventually, you might have to start…" He swallowed awkwardly, and Bulla could feel that it was very hard for the teenager. "You might have to start dating or courting or whatever you call it to get to know people."

"Goten, you can't tell me not to put my life on hold when you're doing the same thing," the female Saiyan grunted.

The Earth-raised Saiyan didn't know what to say, so he decided to change the subject. "So..." he started uncomfortably. "What else did you do today? It couldn't have been all bad."

Bulla frowned, annoyed that Goten would change the subject any time she dared to try and talk about a possible relationship. She understood why he did that. It was a difficult topic to broach considering the political distance between them. Of course, Bulla and Trunks knew that their grandfather had attempted to mend things with the Earthlings, but he was unsuccessful. It was beyond frustrating. "I went to your uncle's for a little bit," she replied dryly. "He caught me with the princes. I knew Inone was about ready to attack me, but Raditz intervened because I would have betrothed myself if I even tried to defend myself…since I'm not in courtship."

Surprisingly, Bulla could feel Goten's concern and a rage she couldn't name. The other Saiyan even looked angry, but he managed to rein it in. "I'm glad Uncle Raditz was there," he said hoarsely. "I'm sorry you even had to worry about it. I take it you spent time with Cella?"

"I did," Bulla murmured softly this time, hoping her calm voice would soothe Goten. "We sparred for a little while and then just talked. She told me that my uncle is officially courting her now. I'm really happy for them."

"That's really awesome," Goten chimed.

"Bulla?"

"Oh, I guess mom is looking for me," she murmured quietly as she looked to the doorway then back to the monitor. "Will you…will you be free tomorrow?"

"Sure," he told her, grinning widely. "It'll have to be after I have school though. Lots of tests before summer break."

"Alright, then," Bulla sighed. "Have a good day, and good luck."

Goten hung up, and Bulla was left to her thoughts momentarily before her mother entered the room. "There you are," the woman cooed. She took a seat next to her carbon copy. "How is Goten?"

Bulla looked to the woman, alarmed, but relaxed when she saw her mother's smiling face. "He's…he's okay. What did you need me for? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Your father and I just wanted to talk to you and your brother about something. He already got in touch with Trunks, and Tarble and Raditz's family will be joining us later at the restaurant."

"Party?" Bulla inquired, interested. "Is it for Tarble's and Cella's courtship being official, or Trunks's and Thia's?"

"Neither," Bulma chuckled. She looked over to the screen, her brows furrowing before she sighed. "You know what? You've been struggling with this distance just as much as I have. We're all going to discuss it, and as long as you promise not to tell Goten, I can tell you now. Your father wants to surprise Kakarot."

Bulla became even more enthused. No one in her family liked secrets, but when they decided to have surprises they were always fun. "Tell him what?"

"We're going to leave for Earth tomorrow," Bulma informed the girl, smiling when her eyes widened. "The bad news is that Cooler will eventually be making his move, but it led to the leaders of Earth wanting to renegotiate. They know they can't handle him alone. Your grandparents got right on the negotiations."

"But…what if they want us to leave when Cooler is gone?"

Bulma shook her head. "It won't happen. Part of Earth's concern was that Planet Vegeta would pull away again if what my father did ever happened again, despite it being one person. Your grandfather admitted that he hadn't been thinking clearly, that he had nearly lost his son and that he had become paranoid. The leaders understood, and since the Galactic Patrol also agreed Earth would never be forced out again, they agreed. Trade and travel between Earth and the allied planets, including ours, will start back up immediately."

"We're actually going to Earth? We can meet our grandparents and Goten and Papa's friend?"

"Yup," Bulma chirped happily. "So, let go of all those gloomy emotions I felt from you. How about until your dad comes to get us, the two of us go clothes shopping for the trip."

"Oh, can we?" Bulla excitedly asked. "Let's go!"

Bulla was out the door seconds later causing the Earthling woman to laugh. She hadn't felt her daughter this excited since she had started talking to Goten privately. Thankfully, everyone had been taking the news well. It still felt unreal, like a dream. Instantly, Bulma's nightmare from the early morning hours struck her and made her frown. Why couldn't she put it aside like her dreams of Cold? That alone made no sense to her. It had just been a dream.

Normally, as she went about her day, those feelings would pass and the memories of the dream would become hazy. For this nightmare, it was only becoming clearer. She could remember details of the unfamiliar building where she had hid behind the crates, but at the same time she felt she knew exactly where it was. Her mind tried to focus even more on each detail, but it was becoming foggier and giving her a headache.

Sensing the shift in her demeanor and the slight jolt of pain, Bulla returned concern etched on her face. "Mama? Are you still coming?"

The softness and fear in the teenager's voice brought upon a need in Bulma to reassure her and assuage her anxiety. "I'm fine, baby," she cooed. "Let's get going. We have a lot of ground to cover before tonight."

Bulma walked over to the girl and guided her away from the communications room. She allowed her daughter's enjoyment to wash over her and put her overactive thoughts aside. Bulla needed her tranquility, especially going further. It wasn't just a simple vacation to Earth, and Bulma was sure at least some of the people who not be happy about their return. They were entering into war, most likely, but they couldn't focus on that fact. Bulma knew she'd have to help keep her family calm, Vegeta especially. She knew he wouldn't want to return to his hostile mindset. They would have to find a way to blend their battle readiness together with the positive aspect that was being reunited with friends and family.

They didn't know what to expect once they returned.

* * *

Raditz and Vegeta had spoken with the army, deciding to bring twenty troops along with them while the others remained on Planet Vegeta. They would accompany the royal family on a large ship and be housed in various locations around the planet. In contrast, both Vegeta's and Raditz's family would remain at Capsule Corp. Once a week, the troops would meet there. Bulma had suggested they train there, for they had plenty of private testing facilities, and they wouldn't have to worry about restraining themselves and using their ki.

Trunks had been amazed that the Earthlings finally decided to renegotiate, though he was a little irritated that it took a new threat to cause it. Still, he was looking forward to meeting his grandparents. He starkly contrasted his future counterpart who grew up hating his grandfather. He didn't know what caused the man to deal with Cold, but both of his parents claimed that there was an underlying reason the man refused to reveal it. He always knew his father had very little respect for the man, but for his mother's sake he never said anything negative. Of course, Thia would be joining them there. Despite the looming threat of Cooler, Trunks could not leave Thia behind when she was still estranged to his home planet.

Everyone began to prepare for the journey once they returned to the palace. Raditz had gone to his father's place to inform him of the plans. Though the man hardly reacted, his bags were packed and he was staying over at Raditz's and Peppan's listening to his granddaughter prattle on about how excited she was to go to Earth with Tarble not that they were a couple. He sneered in derision, though Raditz's glare was enough to keep him silent. The father didn't want his daughter getting the same talk that he and Kakarot always had.

All that was left was for Bulma to inform her mother of the arrangement and ask to use Capsule Corp.'s resources. Vegeta was fine with her informing her mother of their return. He knew the woman had sacrificed much to remain with her husband and away from her daughter for so long. As long as he got to surprise his longtime friend, he didn't care who else knew.

Bulma moved to the monitor, using it to contact Capsule Corp. It rang for a while, Bulma believing her mother might either be out or sleeping, but then her call was answered. Her mouth dropped open in shock when it wasn't her mother's face that greeted her, but her father's. He too looked stunned, especially when Bulma's surprise disappeared, a gentle smile taking its place. "Daddy," she greeted. "How are you? It's been forever. I…I didn't think anyone was going to answer."

"I wasn't," Dr. Briefs admitted, "considering the last time I even used this thing." He scoffed and shook his head, and Bulma knew exactly what he meant. "I am so sorry, Bulma. I never meant for any of that to happen…"

"It's water under the bridge," she assured him. "Everything has been fine…just, Cooler…eventually he may attack Earth."

"That's not a surprise," the other human muttered angrily. "It was only a matter of time. After what that bastard did-"

"Dad," Bulma interjected, "I didn't call to talk about Cold. I was going to ask mom…well, I guess I should explain things. I know what happened, that King Vegeta tried to renegotiate and that the Earthlings wouldn't listen to him or you or Kakarot. But now that Cooler is on the move after all these years, the leaders decided to cooperate with us for protection."

"What?" her father asked, dumbfounded. "But I thought…"

"We did too, but they know that if Cooler attacks…none of you are prepared."

"We're a little prepared," Dr. Briefs assured her. "The technology you left here, the plans for the shield, I created it for Earth's protection."

Bulma couldn't hide her disbelief. When she had left all of the information behind, she didn't know if her father would be able to accept the use of alien technology. "Y-You did?"

"It was the least I could do, Bulma," he sighed. "I screwed up. I admit that."

"Will you ever tell me why?" she asked, her father looking away. "Daddy, it's been a little over twenty years. Isn't that a long enough time to keep us in the dark."

"Trust me," he murmured, "it would do you more harm than good to know. I cannot tell you. You have to accept that."

Her eyes narrowed but she said nothing before forcing herself to relax and push back the betrayal. "I'll accept it for now, but only because I don't want to fight right now. Back to what I was saying…the Earthlings agreed to receive our help. We will be leaving for Earth tomorrow. It's just a couple days travel."

"You're…you're what?" the man nearly shouted.

Bulma smiled and nodded. "We're coming to Earth. Just me, Vegeta, the kids, Kakarot's family, Vegeta's brother, and about twenty soldiers. If it's okay, I thought they could use the rooms where you used to do weapons testing before Capsule Corp. got out of the weapon-making industry."

Dr. Briefs was still in a daze from when Bulma announced they'd be coming back to Earth. It was both a blessing and a curse, for he knew the Saiyans probably still had their issues with him…let alone his daughter's husband. "Daddy?" He snapped out of his thoughts when his daughter's soft voice reached his ears.

"Yes," he said, "it's okay. We hardly use those facilities anymore. I will do anything I can to help. Again, it's the least I can do."

"Thank you," Bulma responded warmly. "Well, I need to go soon since tomorrow is an early day, but we'll see you in a couple of days. Daddy, I love you."

"I…I love you too, Bulma. I'm sorry."

"I know," Bulma offered. "I forgave you a long time ago, after he said he put ideas in your head. I still want to know what he meant, but I'll drop it for now. Like I said, it's been twenty years. I just want to spend time with you and mom. Trunks and Bulla are looking forward to meeting both of you."

"T…T-T-Trunks is?"

"Yeah." His daughter offered him a sad smile. "He didn't grow up hearing horrible stories about you as he would have on Cold's ship. All we've said is that there was a reason for it that we don't know. Neither of the kids were happy about it, but you're still their grandfather."

"I don't know what to say," the scientist marveled. "I…thank you for that. I was certain your husband wouldn't want them to have anything to do with me."

"Mate."

"Excuse me?"

"Vegeta is my mate, daddy," she corrected him. "We've always used the Saiyan terminology. His parents adopted the universal husband/wife terminology, but we call each other mates. And Vegeta is angry with you, but he doesn't hate you. He wants answers just as much as I do. He knows how Frieza and his father operated."

"Can he figure out what Cooler is planning?"

Bulma hesitated, knowing that her mate really couldn't. Even Jaco had said Cooler was completely opposite from his father and brother. That wasn't exactly comforting, but she couldn't lie to her father. Lying would just make things worse between them. "Unfortunately, not even the Galactic Patrol knows what he's planning. They can't even tell us if he'll really attack Earth or if he had one of his allies slip that information to the patrol to get the whole army away from Planet Vegeta. It's all really a guessing game."

Her father nodded, not satisfied with the answer, but considering he didn't figure out Cold until it was too late, he needed to trust whatever the Galactic Patrol and the Saiyans could do. "In any case, you are all welcome here," he extended the invite. "Your mother will be so happy to see you, too. She's missed you. I…I've missed you too."

"Then…why haven't you ever come to talk?"

He sighed, having expected the question. Dr. Briefs didn't want to tell his daughter much, but he needed to give her something. In actuality, he was always so tempted to tell her the truth of why he had listened to Cold, that she had had a sister that lost her life tragically. He was disgusted with himself for having believed the Arcosian king, but what was done was done. He couldn't tell Bulma, for he was sure her mind would unravel. The hypnotherapy had worked, and the therapist had assured her all thoughts of Tights and Celen were lost. It was better for his daughter's mental health if she didn't know. Even the therapist had agreed when seeing how distraught the child was. He had to protect her.

"Bulma…I couldn't face you," he confessed. "I couldn't bring myself to speak with you or your hus…mate. What I did…it was unforgivable, Bulma. I can't take it back, and it sickens me. To know what would have happened to you and Trunks…words cannot express how horrible I feel over this."

"I understand." And Bulma did understand. She knew how difficult it was to form words to express something so complex. This is why Saiyans had bonds. Even Vegeta had expressed how difficult it was to have a full conversation with his father despite the man asking Vegeta to confide in him more often. "Just know I don't hold any of it against you. One day, when you're ready to tell me, I'll be willing to listen. I promise."

"I don't doubt that," Dr. Briefs surrendered. He knew his daughter wouldn't drop the topic unless he agreed to at least tell her one day, even if it was a lie. "When I'm ready to explain it, I'll let you know. For now, get some rest, and please have a safe journey. I hear space travel can be rough."

"Rough?" Bulma questioned with a shrug. "It's not so bad. The ships are so much better than they used to be…well, according to Vegeta." He could tell how much she truly loved her mate when her eyes lit up as she spoke about him and laughed lightly. "Good night, daddy. See you in a couple of days."

The two disconnected their monitors and Bulma went off to bed. She sensed that Vegeta was still awake, pinpointed him in Bulla's room. Both her mate and daughter seemed content. _They must be having a nice conversation,_ she thought, not wanting to intrude. Instead, she decided to go check on their newest guest, Thia. It was time she start getting to know her son's intended.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Dr. Briefs was still overwhelmed by the news he received. Everything was about to get much more complicated, though seeing his daughter and grandchildren would bring him such joy. He knew his daughter was right. He wanted peace between them, too, so he would play nice with the Saiyans. After all, despite what he had originally been told, the Saiyans had never did him or his family any wrong. He was ashamed that he hadn't considered the idea that King Cold had lied to him.

When King Cold had contacted him, he had been skeptical, but when the stranger had mentioned his daughter by name, the Saiyans, and her mate, he had no reason not to hear him out. All he had known was what Bulma had cried out, that Tights had been killed by aliens. He hadn't considered that the attack had been orchestrated. It shouldn't have surprised him, but it did.

Tights had returned from her space exploration. The rest of the flight staff had been returned home before his daughter ever shown herself. When she did, she informed her parents that she had joined an alien police force. His wife hadn't known what to say, but he had. He argued with his daughter about it for days, which prompted her to leave once again. He hadn't seen her for years after she had gone back out there, and then she had returned with a Saiyan, the race he was warned against.

Celen knew the doctor distrusted him, though he did try to have an actual dialogue between them. He had wanted to be civil with his mate's father, but Dr. Briefs refused to warm up to him. The two of them left for space again, to live on the Saiyan planet after Bulma's birth. Again, the doctor and his daughter argued, her mate overhearing everything. He tried to reassure the man that he would protect his daughter, but he held no faith in Celen. He was the monster that lured his little girl away.

He barely saw his daughter or her mate, the two only returning at random times. Celen had won over his wife somehow, and the doctor could not stand that the Saiyan had been poisoning his other daughter as well. There was nothing he could do about it, so he distanced himself more. The fact that Tights eventually was going to have a child with the alien was infuriating.

The one good thing was that both Celen and Tights wanted the child to be born on Earth, so he expected to see his daughter. He had heard her message not long before Christmas. She said she were to arrive for Christmas with Celen. Instead, she had lost her life and Celen was nowhere to be found.

Dr. Briefs punched the computer table, ignoring the pain as he thought about Cold's words. He had told the doctor that the bond Tights shared with Celen was used to control her, that Celen, to protect himself, had sent the aliens to attack her, controlling her to return to her planet. He forced her to meet up with them, knowing that she and the child would die in the process. Celen had used her. That's what King Cold had told him, and he could never forgive the Saiyan.

Only, he understood more now, seeing the race's prince with his daughter. He had been so distraught when Cold had taken her, ready to fight for her. These bonds did connect them, but Bulma and Vegeta both still had their own free will. The fact that she looked so healthy and happy after twenty years was all the more proof. Maybe if he hadn't hated the Saiyans for so long, he would have been able to see the signs. Maybe he should have heard them out, asked more about Frieza. Maybe he should have witnessed their wedding instead of pleading to the monster Arcosian to save her. He should have called her earlier, maybe even told her about Tights on the message so that she would have called him back before she could be kidnapped.

He could not change the events from those twenty years prior.

All he could really do was inform his wife and prepare for the arrival of his daughter and the other Saiyans. He would try to make amends, give them anything they needed for training, and maybe, just maybe, finally talk to Vegeta. Surely, he would understand how important it was to keep quiet about the issues. Bulma's sanity could very well be at stake.

That was what he would do. Somehow, he would find a way to get the Saiyan prince alone. As long as someone knew, maybe everything could be rectified, and Bulma would be safe. Of course, the doctor did slightly understand that Saiyans normally didn't keep secrets from their mate. It was a risk he'd have to take. He only hoped the Saiyan cared enough about his daughter to do the right thing.

* * *

A/N: And there we have it! The first chapter to what will hopefully be just as epic a story as the last couple :D I hope everyone enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Hey everyone! Positing another chapter here, strangely enough before I respond to reviews for the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I will get to responding to reviews when I get back from physical therapy. I just wanted to get this chapter up before I left. Also, to any guest reviewers I can't respond to by PM, just know I appreciate the feedback :D Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The following day brought upon a lot of chaos as the Saiyan soldiers said goodbye to their families and boarded one of the space crafts. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Bulma was over with his mother and Nappa, the prince sternly observing the craft. They would be departing soon, and in his mind he was still trying to figure out if Cooler was truly planning to attack Earth or Vegeta. Either way, both planets would be protected by the shield systems. If he wanted to attack, he'd need to send only a few men down in crafts that wouldn't activate the system. Bulma was still trying to correct for all different sized ships, but if they reduced the size too much then even they wouldn't be able to travel between worlds. It was definitely something she would need to work on, maybe with her father's help. Vegeta closed his eyes at the thought of the man. He'd have to be civil with him regardless of his past crime.

"So, I didn't tell my father you'd be joining us, but I would really appreciate it if you came with us," Bulma spoke to their guardian. "I know you said you needed to think about it, but the kids are going to want to go off exploring and I'd feel more comfortable if they had you there."

Nappa chuckled and nodded. "Fine, I'll come," he replied, "but I may not stay at your childhood home. It's nothing personal. I just don't want to see that man again."

Bulma frowned, but she understood. The Saiyans still saw her father as an enemy, and because no one else knew what she, Vegeta, and her kids knew, that mind set would remain. The human needed to accept it, but she didn't have to like it. Once her father was willing to admit what happened, she would encourage him to speak with the king. Maybe, just maybe, they would be able to work things out. A girl could dream at least.

"Please," Kalina said to her son, placing her hands on his shoulders, something he only recently began to allow, "check in with us every so often. I…I don't want it to be like-"

"It won't be," the prince assured his mother. "That was long ago, mother. You have nothing to fear."

The queen frowned. "When it involves any of those monsters, I can't help but worry."

Vegeta's firm expression softened. "There is no need," he attempt to quell her concern. "We will be fine. Each week, after the soldiers return to their stations, I will call."

His mother smiled at him which always made him feel uncomfortable, especially as she looked over him with loving eyes. He pulled away, no longer able to contain himself, and decided to check on the other ship. He was responsible for all of his men, even if they weren't travelling together. He needed to make sure they'd be safe as well.

Bulma watched her mate, feeling his discomfort pouring off of him in waves. She and the queen exchanged knowing looks before Bulma joined the prince in running ship diagnostics. Kalina and Nappa both sighed. "He's come a long way, Kalina. You don't have to worry as much anymore."

"I know, but I'm a mother," she replied, laughing lightly. "It's in our programming."

"Maybe," Nappa remarked remembering his own mate. She wasn't as invested in their son's life unless it directly affected their family's status. He shook his head, also recalling how different their ways were then. Everything had changed after the alliance was formed. Celen had been right. He didn't see the value of an alliance until one was forged. Perhaps he should have listened more then.

"Gramma!"

Bulla nearly launched herself at her grandmother, giving her a tight hug. "Well, someone is excited," the queen observed.

"Of course!" Bulla exclaimed, giving off a closed-eye smile. "I can't wait to officially meet everyone there."

The queen stroked her granddaughter's hair. "Yes, it will be a very good trip."

"Hey, grandma. Where's grandpa? I figured he'd be here as well."

Kalina looked over to her grandson who was holding the hand of his intended, their fingers laced, and smiled. "He will be. He was stopped by my brother on the way." She turned to face the Needellen princess, her expression full of warmth. "Hello, Thia, are you excited to see Earth?"

"Yes, your majesty," the girl replied with a bow, not noticing her intended frown slightly. "I've only ever travelled between my home planet and yours. I have never really had the opportunity to travel through space."

The queen noticed her grandson's irritation and said, "Oh, Thia, you're practically family, now. You may call me Kalina."

"I…are you certain?" Thia questioned.

"I am. I hope you enjoy your journey. Trunks, you better look out for her."

Trunks snorted, but grinned. "Obviously," he remarked before smiling at his intended. Thia looked slightly nervous. "She will be safe."

Thia returned his expression before looking to the queen. "Thank you, Kalina."

The queen felt very relieved and content, so she decided to start corralling the members of the soldiers' family so that the warriors could start embarking the vessels. As she started her task, her mate finally arrived. He looked so proud as he approached his son and daughter-in-law. Vegeta seemed caught off-guard, but when Bulma's hand rested on his shoulder, he was fine and relaxed engaging in conversation with his father. The queen's heart burst. She never thought she'd see a moment like that again. Where Vegeta was still fairly guarded, he had at least held a little trust in his father.

"Mother?"

Kalina looked over to her youngest son and smiled, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Tarble, are you ready?"

"Yeah," the Saiyan replied sheepishly. "I'll miss you, though. I just really wanted to go and see what space travel was like…for the future…"

"You mean the future where you _don't_ want to travel with the army?" Tarble's panicked orbs met her understanding ones. "Don't worry. Your father is not aware you feel this way. I picked up on it. Eventually, you will need to tell him. I promise I'll support you."

"Mom," Tarble breathed out, clearly astounded by what he was hearing.

The woman gently ruffled his hair. "Just enjoy the trip and learn as much as you can from Bulma. Seeing as she's our head scientist, you would learn a lot from her."

The younger prince relaxed. "Thanks, mother."

Kalina watched her son approach Bulma, asking for the woman to show him how to run the diagnostic tests on their ship and what each parameter meant. Meanwhile, her older son was still speaking with his father, or at least listening. That was when the other soldiers began to board the ship. Raditz led his mate and daughter onto the craft, Cella running up the ramp with Bulla, followed by Trunks and Thia with Nappa and Bardock following up. The former general looked to Vegeta who simply nodded. By the time everyone was boarded, Bulma and Tarble finished checking up on the ship. A few of the soldiers boarded with the two royals, Bulma looking back reassuringly at her mate.

Vegeta's attention turned back to his father. Neither of the men said anything, so Vegeta ended up biting the bullet. "We have no idea how long we'll be on Earth."

"I understand," the king replied stoically. He couldn't hold his façade for long, sighing and letting his guard down. "I'm sure your mother has already convinced you to check in on occasion. Just…be safe, Vegeta. Come home safely."

The prince didn't visibly react. Internally, though, he was touched. He didn't think he'd ever get used to interacting with his father again, for every time he did there was either the inkling of distrust and animosity or of respect and affection. It always left him feeling conflicted. He decided not to answer his father, walking to the ramp of the ship. The king looked distressed. "Vegeta," he called out to his son. Once the younger royal's gaze returned to him, the king gave him the two-fingered salute. It had been a long time since Vegeta had had that type of exchange with his father, having ignored it when he went to Earth. He didn't feel like he could return the gesture, but instead held his full hand out in a stationary wave. He quickly disappeared into the ship, the door closing.

The Saiyans being left behind al moved away from the ships that were about to take off for Earth. On both ships, everyone was strapped in. After the countdown, the orbs were propelled into the vacuum. The journey had begun.

* * *

Once the ships had leveled, everyone was roaming about the ship. Bulma had gone to check on everyone after making sure Vegeta was fine. Of course, Bulla entered their room and moved to give her father a hug. He eyed his daughter strangely, not understanding the abrupt need for physical contact. "Everything okay, princess?"

"Yeah," she replied, pulling away. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. I know you aren't a fan of space travel."

Memories of Bulla's childhood came to mind, when he told her of his past. When Bulma had alerted him to her second pregnancy, when they were alone, she had said to him that it was good he survived discussing his past, for it would be good practice for when their second child was old enough. When Bulla was born, Vegeta had reasoned that he was never going to taint his princess, though as she got older she was desperate to know more about him. She had attempted to go to Trunks, but Trunks refused to betray the trust both Nappa and his father placed in him. Bulla then went straight to Bulma thinking her mother might inform her. She was wrong, disappointed, and Vegeta had found her in the garden. Her anger had drawn him to her, and she explained that she hated being treated differently because she was a girl.

Because of that, Vegeta had realized that he had, in fact, treated her differently from his son. He taught her defense, but he never fought her, only allowing her to spar with her mother. He did not believe she was week. She was strong, confident, and everything a Saiyan should be. She could rival many of the soldiers, but Vegeta never wanted to be the one that hurt her. After that, he began to tell her more, though not necessarily in astronomical detail, and he trained her more offensively, sparring with her to show her the mistakes in her form.

He was touched that she came to him knowing that space travel was not his favorite pastime. The father responded to her gesture, wrapping his arms around her. Over the years, Bulma and his children were the few people he could share this type of comforting contact with. "I'm fine, Bulla. Your mother would not have left me if I wasn't. Still, thank you."

"Of course, Papa," she chimed. "I just wanted to make sure. You have to enjoy the trip, too."

"I will as best as I can," he assured her, still thinking about the fact that he would come face to face with Dr. Briefs once more. Before his treachery came out, the man had treated Vegeta horribly, and even after he had been cold towards him. He refused to give him answers, even for Bulma's sake. He demanded he leave. According to Bulma, though, when she spoke to the man he was kinder, highly apologetic, and willing to assist the Saiyans in any way he could. He had to go in with an open mind instead of his predisposition.

* * *

"So what do you think of the view?"

Thia's eyes sparkled as they passed by various stars. She had never seen anything like it, even travelling to Planet Vegeta. She had been honest with the queen when she said she had only travelled to their planet, but she omitted the fact that she had never been out of her room. The only reason she had ever travelled with her father and brothers was because she was not permitted to remain at home with her mother alone, and whenever her male relatives traversed to Vegeta both her brothers had needed to be present. Well, she no longer had to concern herself with her brothers or father. When the ceremony occurred, most likely her family would remain on their planet, not wanting to see the "horridness" that was the Saiyan culture. Why they had wanted to be allies with them when they were so vastly different, she did not know, but the alliance had freed her. Her family would never want anything to do with her ever again.

She sighed contently leaning back against Trunks's form. He was teaching her to steer the ship, his hands on her wrists as they navigated. "It's so beautiful. I never thought I'd ever be able to…"

Trunks smiled sadly, feeling Thia's sadness and inadequacy. He reassured her lightly placing kisses on her jaw from behind. She shivered in response to his gesture, but she became more joyful and smiled her soft smile once again. "You can do anything you want," he reminded her quietly. "One day, all of that pain will be a distant memory. You don't have to be afraid of stepping out of line. To be honest, we Saiyans enjoy being challenged by our family, comrades, and especially our mates."

"You've told me before," Thia stated, "but it's just hard to transition. I know I'm free, but I still feel trapped."

"We are no strangers to that."

Trunks and Thia both turned to see his parents entering the control room. "Hey mom, dad," he greeted, but he didn't pull away from Thia. Truthfully, he didn't mind if his parents witnessed moments between him and his intended. He trusted them immensely, plus he witnessed quite a few of theirs over the years. "What brings you here?"

"Same as you," Bulma replied, grinning. "You know, the first time I came out into space with your father, travelling to Planet Vegeta from Earth, he taught me how to fly as well."

"Really?" Trunks asked, surprised, but he noticed his father blushing and could feel his slight embarrassment. The older prince was smiling fondly, however, so Trunks just reveled in his parents' joyful sentiments. "That's cool," he added, his voice sincere. "I still can't believe we're going to Earth. Mom's told a lot of stories about what it looks like, but what was it like living there?"

"Annoying," Vegeta grunted, smirking at Bulma as she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Your father just didn't like how gossipy the Earthlings are," Bulma explained. "They focus on the lives of famous people and turn them into their own reality shows. We had to be very open about our relationship."

"Yikes," Trunks remarked. "I mean, I know on our planet that we at least have to let the people know I'm courting, but…will we have a lot of people talking about us?"

"Probably not this time around," Vegeta assured him. "If anything, they'll be focusing on us once again, and we won't bring up your courtship. Hopefully, we won't need to do _any_ press conferences this time."

"Why did you need to the first time?" Thia questioned. Both Vegeta's and Bulma's expressions soured making the woman panic. "I-I…I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn."

"You didn't," Vegeta told her. "The reason was because Bulma's father spoke out against us saying that we were controlling her to create weapons against her will. We needed to set the record straight."

"Did grandpa really believe that?" Trunks asked, flabbergasted. His concerned eyes roved over his mother's form. She didn't look happy.

"For some reason, he did," she murmured. "He never listed to me when I tried to tell him that I willingly accepted the deal, and I wasn't creating any weapons. He let King Cold's words get to him."

"King Cold?" Thia asked. "What did he say?"

"We honestly don't know, Thia," Vegeta mumbled. "Dr. Briefs never told us."

"We're hoping he will, one day," Bulma added. "But until then, we have to remain civil and try to work things out. Despite what he did, it doesn't change the fact that he's my father."

"I understand, mom. I'll behave. I am kind of interested in what he said, though. Because of what could have happened, the life I could have lived, I want to know."

Vegeta nodded. "We all deserved to know. The day he finally talks, you will know."

Bulma took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, that was a strangely heavy topic to delve into right off the bat. How about your father tells us what some of those stars and planets are?"

"That would be nice," Thia agreed, smiling at her intended's father. "If you're willing."

The man snorted, but stood up from his seat and moved to the window. "We're passing Planet Shikk now, and right over there is its moon over there."

* * *

The rest of the voyage was uneventful, save a video conversation Bulla had with Goten to prevent him from learning she was on her way there, and in a couple of days, the ships finally landed on the blue planet. Outside of the landing bay, Dr. Briefs and his wife were standing outside of a plane the man had brought to cater to keeping the Saiyans and his daughter in a group. He was pacing back and forth, not knowing what to expect. "Trunks, it's going to be fine," Bunny soothed. "You said Bulma seemed fine."

"She was," her husband responded, "but that doesn't mean the other Saiyans are."

Bunny shook her head. "It's been a long time, and years ago King Vegeta made an attempt to smooth things over. I'm sure they all want this to work out."

"Maybe…"

The two remained silent, and then the large group exited the establishment. The two humans watched as Vegeta spoke to each other the soldiers. They flew off to their respective locations, leaving the royal family behind. Their attention shifted to the Earthling couple, Bulma's eyes lighting up as she saw her parents.

Dr. Briefs was astonished by how Bulma's speedily made her way to them. She had disappeared from view only to reappear and hug both of her parents. "I missed you guys," she whispered, and her father felt her tears. It made his stomach drop, especially when his eyes regarded the hardened prince. The man crossed his arms and closed his eyes, taking a breath to center himself before he led his two children over.

"Dr. Briefs," he greeted coolly before looking over to the blonde woman. "…Bunny."

The woman held her free hand out to Vegeta, the prince reluctantly taking it. "It's good to see you again, Vegeta," she cooed before looking at her grandkids. "And it's wonderful to meet you both in person."

"Uh, hi grandma," Trunks greeted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. He was holding onto Thia's hand, gently squeezing it for he needed reassurance as his mother pulled away and he was face to face with his namesake. "Grandfather." Dr. Briefs seemed shocked, which Trunks was hardly surprised over. Where he had never met the man, another version of him had and hadn't been very happy with him. He couldn't blame his future self, but that wasn't the relationship he wanted to have. Once again, he was reminded how thankful he was to his parents and Kakarot for defeating Cold. "It's…good to meet you."

The human seemed to snap out of his stupor and blinked at the boy before offering him a nervous smile. "It's good to meet you too…Trunks." He looked over to his granddaughter who was keeping close to her father. "And…you must be Bulla."

"Yeah," the teenager replied quietly. She was a little wary of the man, but he just smiled at her as she spoke. "W-What?"

"You look just like your mother when she was your age," he replied.

Bulla just grinned and laughed off the remark. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Mom told me, and grandma has said so too."

The doctor looked to Vegeta, the only one he hadn't greeted besides the girl Trunks was with. "It must be difficult fighting off the boys, right?"

Vegeta was surprised by the strangely cordial remark, his arms uncrossing and moving to his sides. "You have no idea," he sneered. "We just convinced another race to leave her alone. They have been pestering us to choose one of their sons for our daughter, both well over her age."

"Which reminds me," Trunks interjected, pulling Thia gently in front of him. "Grandma, grandpa, this is Thia. She's my intended."

"Intended?" Dr. Briefs asked, having never heard the word not even from Tights or Celen.

"It's equivalent to girlfriend/boyfriend status," Bulma explained. "It means they're in courtship."

"I see," her father murmured. He looked to the girl who looked incredibly nervous for some reason. "Well, you are always welcome. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Uh, thank you," Thia quietly spoke. She took a moment to observe her surroundings and the blue skies full of fluffy, white clouds. "It's very lovely here."

At that moment, their friends joined them. "Mom, dad, you remember Nappa, Bardock, and Raditz and Peppan. This is their daughter, Cella, and this is Vegeta's younger brother, Tarble."

"Nice to meet you," Tarble chimed, oblivious to the fact that Nappa, Raditz, and Bardock were glaring at Bulma's father. They clearly remembered the last time they had met him very clearly.

The doctor cleared his throat before saying, "Likewise. Anyway, we should start heading to Capsule Corp. I brought this ship to make sure you could all travel together."

"Ship?" Bulma questioned. "It looks more like a bulky plane."

"Well," Dr. Briefs began, "it's made using thrusters from a neutral quadrant. The propulsion system is like that of a ship, so there's no need for takeoff. Actually, I've used that design with many of the newer models of capsule car."

"You…You're using alien technology?" his daughter asked in shock. A smile graced her features. "That's…that's really great, dad, but I thought-"

The man returned her grin. "After seeing what you left, the shield designs, even some of your textbooks, I realized that you were right. Alien technology is far more advanced than a lot of the technology we have. It was time for a change."

Vegeta was nearby, listening to the conversation from his seat. He was still wary of Dr. Briefs, but his mate seemed to be content. The man had not once tried to undermine their bond as he had before, and he had been unexpectedly welcoming to all of them. So far, the man had not given Vegeta a reason to feel on edge. "Why don't you take the controls for a while?" the Earthling offered his daughter. "It's the same mechanics as driving." Bulma regarded her father happily with a warm and thankful expression. He felt better that the two of them were having what the Earthlings would call a "bonding moment." He hoped, for his mate's sake, that she would be able to begin salvaging her relationship with him as he was struggling to with his own father. He couldn't completely trash Dr. Briefs when his father had wronged him over words with which the Arcosians poisoned him.

Nappa took a seat beside the prince, also keeping his eyes on the traitorous human. "Well?"

"Well what?" the prince mumbled.

"How do we proceed?"

"Be civil as much as you can be. Until we know his story, we can't fully place blame on him."

"Story?" the former general questioned. "What story?"

"Apparently Cold lied to him, which he easily accepted because he experienced some other great loss. Bulma and I have been keeping it as quiet as possible, but you may hear it mentioned here. Do _not_ tell my parents. The kids know. Seeing as you have been our guardian for the majority of our lives, it felt right to tell you."

"Do you think he threatened him as Frieza had done with your father?" Nappa inquired. "If that is the case, it would be a different story."

Vegeta shook his head. "I don't think that's it. It had something to do with us and our bonds, that we used them to control our mates. I couldn't even guess what kind of nonsense Cold filled his mind with."

"Because we don't know anything, I won't say anything to your parents, but this does change things."

The prince's eyes roved over the father/daughter pair. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Hey everyone! I figured I'd update today since it's my birthday :D I wanted to write something for today, but after having a nice lunch, I'm pretty exhausted (what is it with eating food and being tired? XD). So instead of writing something new, I figured I'd upload a chapter of something I already had written. So here yah go :3

* * *

"Wow, you grew up here?" Trunks questioned as his mother started showing everyone to their rooms.

Bulma chucked and nodded. "Yes, I did. To be honest, I didn't always like it here, but this time it feels different."

And it did feel different. Bulma didn't feel trapped or suffocated in the house. After spending time with her parents again, the fact that her father was treating her as he had when she was younger, it truly felt like she was visiting a home. She had already shown Raditz and Peppan to their room, put Tarble and Cella in different rooms in the same hallway. Bardock had chosen a room himself, slamming the door and locking himself inside much like he had the last time he was there. Her mother was conversing with Nappa, the two getting along really well, while Vegeta was wandering around the place.

Now, she was just with her children and Thia giving them a tour around the place. Despite her children growing up in a palace, they were still impressed that there were so many rooms in such a small area. She had shown them the gym, the large kitchen, the living room and den, and even the outdoor pool. Neither of her children had seen much greenery or water save the garden and some lagoons. Where they had been on other planets, nothing had really been like Earth.

"When is Papa going to surprise Kakarot?" Bulla spoke up after she lost interest heading to her room.

Trunks snickered. "What's the rush, Bulla? Besides, I didn't think we were going with him."

"Um, well…I…"

"Trunks, be nice to your sister," Bulma admonished.

"Fine, fine," Trunks said, waving the woman off. "It's just funny that Bulla is so excited over dad going to see Uncle Kakarot. Didn't he say he'd have them come stay with us to train and whatnot? I'm looking forward to meeting his sons and seeing how strong they are."

Bulla blushed as her brother mentioned Goten indirectly, but only her mother seemed to notice. The older woman offered her daughter a reassuring smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. The teenager was thankful for her mother's support. Her mother wore this knowing smile, indicating to Bulla that her mother was aware of what exactly was going on with her. Seeing as the woman was already aware, Bulla decided that it'd be safe to talk to her about it.

The older princess could sense what her daughter wanted and said, "Trunks, why don't you and Thia go on ahead to your rooms and get settled. I'm sure grandma will come get us all when dinner is ready."

"Sure thing," Trunks replied, taking Thia's hand. "Come on, I'll bring you back to your room."

The girls watched as Trunks and Thia broke away from them before the mother wrapped her arm around her daughter. "Let's go to my room," she suggested, her voice full of mirth. "I think it's time for us to have a little chat." She grinned as her daughter smiled and blushed, slightly looking away in light-hearted embarrassment.

* * *

Vegeta felt a sense of déjà vu as he walked around the family room. It had been so many years since he had been in this place. He had to admit that the construction done on the place made it look like nothing had ever happened, even his futuristic son's massive unleashing of power. Still, it was decorated that same way, pictures of Bulma and her parents through various years of her life, though as she grew older her father was in less and less pictures. His brow furrowed at the visual timeline.

"Vegeta."

The Saiyan's eyes closed, him centering himself breathing out through his nose before he slowly turned to face the owner of the voice. "Dr. Briefs."

"I…we need to have a talk," the man stated forcefully, though Vegeta could her the shakiness brought by nerves. "It's been long overdue."

There was no argument Vegeta could use to suggest the contrary. However, he was not fully in the mindset to talk. He was highly irritated, knowing the way Bulma had been treated by this man, seeing it once again through the pictures. Travelling put him slightly one edge, despite how much he had improved over the years. No, he first wanted to see Kakarot. Seeing his old friend would help alleviate some of these tensions. "I agree, but I have something to take care of first."

The human hesitated, but nodded. "Tonight, then," the man stated, though Vegeta could tell he was pleading. He realized that this man might be offering him the closure Bulma needed to his past crimes. His mouth dropped open slightly, but not gaping as he took in Dr. Briefs words. His lips pressed into a firm line, his fists clenching as he nodded. Moments later, he disappeared from the room, and the doctor couldn't help but look around for him. The Earthling sighed, shaking his head. He would never stopped being amazed by these Saiyans.

* * *

Kakarot wiped his brow having carried in a large amount of lumber into the back of a warehouse. Other men around him struggled, working together to lift the planks and using all of their energy to toss them onto the pile. Always after doing so, they'd cast hateful glances over to the Saiyan wondering why he was so unaffected by the insane workload. No one wanted to befriend him, but Kakarot was okay with that. He had his mate, his sons, a father-in-law who treated him like his own son, and even Bulma's mother who had virtually adopted his own family. He even had human friends he trained with on a regular basis: Krillin, Tien, and even Yamcha who had decided it was best to learn to defend himself and his fiancé, Maron, after the intense fight that occurred on Earth. The group trained often on the lookout with Kami and Piccolo, and even learned from the overseer's, Baba's, brother who had ironically enough trained the Ox King.

After a few years of living in his father-in-law's village, finding work had been difficult. Even with Krillin's suggestion to create the alias, Goku Son, the town was small enough and everyone knew who and what he was. When King Vegeta had asked him to proposition the world leaders, those officials decided against renegotiation because many humans believed the Saiyans would abandon them again. They didn't even want to try. Kakarot had needed to lay low, taking care of his son and training him while his wife worked to help support them. During the petitions and protests, Kakarot was lucky if he could even take his son outside. Even when they were unsuccessful and Kakarot told Saiyan supporters to pull back, it put his whole family in a tight spot. It had led the father of his wife and mate to make a very difficult decision, which included leaving the town he worked so hard to build.

The family moved into West City, where Bulma's family lived, and Dr. Briefs had helped them get set up. He knew that his actions had led to all of this, and he was more than apologetic. Kakarot didn't know what had caused the man to betray the alliance, but he did what he could to mitigate. The Saiyan would always be slightly thankful to the Earthling. It was on his recommendation that he got the job at the warehouse. It was near a dock, so the Saiyan was constantly around nature, even if it contrasted the desert of his home world.

"Yo, Son, we're packing in for the night," one of his coworkers irritatingly informed him. "Hear you're going on vacations for a couple of weeks."

Kakarot grinned slightly. "Yeah," he replied in a friendly tone. "My kids just got off of school and…"

When the Saiyan looked, no one was in the room any longer. He didn't care, though. He wasn't working to make friends. He was only doing this menial chore to provide for his family.

"Surprised you haven't lost any of your strength without a worthwhile opponent."

Kakarot froze, looking straight ahead of him at the wall stunned. After Vegeta revealed his energy to him, the younger Saiyan's eyes lit up and he turned to face his rival and friend. As expected, Vegeta stood confidently smirking with his arms crossed. "Hey, man, what's up?"

The prince chuckled and shook his head. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Of course not," Kakarot replied. "I just can't think of what to say first. When? How? What's going on?"

"Later, Kakarot," the prince stated. "First, I'd say let's round up your family. Everyone is staying at Bulma's old home."

"Great!" the Saiyan chimed. "Uh, who's everyone?"

Vegeta's smirk softened into a content grin. "Both of our families, of course."

Kakarot's expression grew serious, his arms down at his sides, and Vegeta could sense the most earnest emotions he never thought he could feel from his friend. The pure joy radiating from Kakarot was almost too much to bear, but the prince had no time to linger on that as his comrade walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug. Vegeta tensed in Kakarot's grip, but the younger Saiyan did not pull away. Eventually Vegeta relaxed and returned the gesture, the two men patting each other's back hard and awkwardly, chuckling. When they separated, Vegeta could have sworn he saw Kakarot wipe away a tear, but of course he would never point that out.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp., Bulla was still having trouble confiding in her mother, so the woman ended up taking out some photo albums from high school, showing her daughter all of the things she had done before meeting Vegeta. "And this was prom night," she stated. "I went with a group of girlfriends and we just ate and danced. Some of them came with their boyfriends."

"Did you have any boyfriends before daddy?" Bulla probed.

Bulma laughed and shook her head. "If you want to call them that. No, not really, because I learned early on that many of the guys in my school just flirted with me because of my status, and the only guys I truly 'dated' were setups by my father with some of his colleagues sons, and they too were only going because of my status and that they had ambitions and wanted to win my father over. I had too much pride to be subjected to that, so I always rejected their advances and went my own way. Your father was the first man who didn't care about any of that."

The teenager smiled at that. She could always see the love her mother held for her father whenever she spoke about him. Eventually, she took a deep breath and sighed. "Mama, do you think it's wrong to want to be courted by a guy you've never truly met?"

"It's not wrong," Bulma assured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Bonds were still formed between all of us from a distance. I understand where you're coming from, Bulla. All of what I said was said for a reason. You of all people know what it's like for men to be interested in your status."

Bulla's nose scrunched up in disgust. "Don't remind me. I'm glad you and dad worked things out with the king. I can't stand those Needellen guys. They actually sought me out while you guys were in the meeting." She didn't notice the concern of her mother creeping into her consciousness. "Uncle Raditz showed up because I pissed off Inone again and he was going to attack me. If I had defended myself…"

"I know," Bulma replied, her voice dark. "I have nothing against other races we work with, and I am happy that it's another planet in the alliance, but it happened to be one of the planets you grandfather pulled in. The first time your father went there, he made it a point to call us every time he could in front of the king or his sons basically asking how smoothly everything was running, just to kind of put in the Needellen minds that on our planet the women were to be treated with respect and like equals."

"That sounds like daddy," Bulla laughed and clapped her hands. "I wish I could have seen the looks on their faces."

"I'm sure they were hilarious, because the amusement I felt from your father kept us both going for the week he was gone," the woman joked. "Anyway, Bulla, I know Kakarot, and despite not meeting his sons in person, we've all spoken with them. I know you've been speaking to Goten quite a bit without us."

"You do? Does Papa know?" Bulma nodded, not wanting to lie to her daughter. The girl blushed and looked away. "And…he doesn't have a problem with it?"

"Do you have feelings for Goten?" Bulma questioned as a retort.

"I do."

"And what did your father and I say when princes or soldier's children kept making propositions?"

"That I could choose whoever I wanted to be with and you wouldn't force me into anything where I felt uncomfortable."

"So?"

"So…you guys are okay with Goten as long as I'm happy?" Bulla responded hopefully.

Bulma smiled and hugged her daughter. "You've got it," she reassured. "You'll know very quickly if Goten is the one. Your father and I were courting even when we were pretending to date, and we had no idea until I visited Planet Vegeta with him. We were already planning a future together, and even then I was willing to give up my home and take your grandfather's deal solely because I wanted to be with your father and they were offering me my freedom to choose what my life would be like. Your father and I had only known each other for a few months, Bulla. Even for a human, that's pretty fast to be deciding your whole life. But you and Goten had been there for each other for years, maybe not physically sitting right next to each other, but that emotional support and caring is already there."

"You're right," Bulla admitted. "Just…what if he meets me and he…what if he doesn't ultimately want to be with me? I know what happened with Peppan's first intended. She told me and Cella about it once before."

Bulma knew what the girl was talking about. Over the years, she and Peppan had grown really close. It was hard not to when their mates were always training the army together and the families were so close. Peppan had confided in Bulma about her first intended who had betrayed her. She did understand what Bulla was asking about Goten, but even Peppan could have told the girl that her first courtship was based on lies with a friend she had grown up with taking advantage of that connection. Goten was not like that Saiyan, not when he had Kakarot for a father. "Just trust your heart and the bond," Bulma advised. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

It was then that both women sensed Vegeta's energy returned with many other energies, three of which Bulma could recognize easily. Her face lit up when she sensed her first friend's energy. She had missed Chi Chi dearly, and had been thankful to her and Kakarot for looking out for her parents while she was away. "Come on," Bulma encouraged, taking her daughter's hand. "It's time to meet everyone."

* * *

Raditz was already in the living room with Peppan energetically conversing with his brother and his mate. Chi Chi's father was speaking with, or trying to speak with, Bardock who was simply staring at his sons with hard, impassive eyes. Surprisingly, even Trunks and Thia were there, Trunks already issuing a challenge to the boys he had just met. Gohan decided to take him on, the two heading outside with Thia, Tarble, and Cella following to watch. Goten was about to follow, but he stopped when he sensed the two new energies. His attention shifted to Bulla almost immediately, both half-Saiyans feeling a jolt rapture in their minds. The spiky-haired boy offered her a genuine grin, rubbing the back of his head nervously. As she and her mother finished descending the stairs, Goten instantly approached Bulla and gave her the biggest, most comforting hug she'd ever received. "Hey," he greeted, his voice quiet.

"Hi," Bulla replied, wrapping her arms around him. "I can't believe we're actually meeting."

"You're sneaky," he chuckled. "Not telling me the second you knew you were coming."

"Papa wanted it to be a surprise," she giggled. "But I can tell you aren't that mad."

"Of course not," he murmured, breathing out in relief. "I can't believe this is real."

"I'm still waiting to wake up and for it to be a cruel joke, but it feels too real, anyway," Bulla joked with a wink as Goten pulled away.

Bulma watched the exchange with a knowing smile and made her way over to Nappa. She was surprised that Vegeta was nowhere to be seen and asked the guardian where he had gone. Nappa only shrugged. "When he returned, he disappeared somewhere," he told her. "I sense him in close proximity to your father. Everything seems fine."

The woman frowned running her hand through her hair, but she did feel a small twinge of relief. She knew Vegeta wouldn't pick a fight with her father, but she had no idea why he'd be with him. Her thoughts were interrupted as her mother corralled everyone for dinner. She would talk to Vegeta later about it. She knew he would tell her the truth. He always did.

* * *

Vegeta stood in the office across from his mate's father, arms crossed and his stance declaring his confidence and regality, but also his great dislike for what the man had done to his child. Dr. Briefs swallowed and motioned for Vegeta to sit down on one of the couches, taking a seat across from him. It surprised the Saiyan, how cordial the doctor was being considering their past interactions. Deciding not to question it, the prince took a seat and waited for the man to speak. The Earthling looked like he was at war with himself before his expression revealed his surrender.

"As I said before," he began, "this conversation is long overdue. It's one we've had before."

"Let me stop you now," Vegeta growled. "Do not talk in riddles and beat around the bush with me. Tell me what there is to tell and let's get this over with. I've been talked in circles by many in my life and I'd like for that to stop."

The idea that Frieza probably did the same crossed Dr. Briefs mind. "I apologize," he said. "It's just…this is not easy for me, and I have never told another soul. I don't know how to be direct."

Vegeta scoffed a derisive chuckle. "Figures. Fine, just get on with it then. I'll listen."

Dr. Briefs released a sigh. He was honestly surprised that Vegeta was being so patient. The man was starting to see all the positive qualities his daughter had tried to emphasize. At least it wasn't too late. "You wanted to know what Cold said to me," he spoke again, anger in his voice. "As I told you, he said that the bond was not this ability to communicate or share emotions, but a means to control another. He told me that a Saiyan would be able to control their mate to do whatever they wanted, like build weapons, take the fall for their crimes, anything…"

"And you believed that despite the fact that your daughter still acted the same and even said she wasn't constructing weapons," Vegeta pointedly sneered.

"I believed you were controlling her, or at least made her think she was doing good when she was causing harm," the father stated. "As a parent, if someone told you that another had complete control of your daughter's consciousness, how would you react?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, but he couldn't counter the argument. Truthfully, even the thought of agreeing with the Needellen king to marry his daughter off to one of his sons made him sick because she would have been subjected to their laws. "You met us both. You heard what we both said in the interview, and even our human comrades stood up for us."

"It took a long time, until after you were married, before I questioned Cold's intentions," the doctor assured. "You see…I contacted him when I learned you two were to be married. I was afraid Bulma would always be enslaved to you, and it terrified me. When I had reached out, he spoke cryptically. He had sworn to help me protect my daughter from you, so when he said to let the marriage happen I questioned him. I thought about it for weeks and tried to reach out to Bulma. I was intent on telling her everything then, but afterwards it made no difference what I would have said. I still put her in danger, and despite having truly believed I had a reason to fear your intentions, nothing would have changed."

"The great loss you felt," Vegeta pondered, his voice actually soft. "Did he…did he tell you it was because of a bond?"

The doctor chuckled wryly. "You're smart. I like that, honestly. Basically, yes. Vegeta, you have to understand that what I did was to protect Bulma, and telling her now would only lead her to relapse so badly like when she was a child. I can't watch that again."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Dr. Briefs heaved a heavy sigh. "I…I had another daughter."

The two men were silent, Vegeta's mind reeling from what the doctor had just told him. Bulma had only ever mentioned an imaginary sister, watching that woman die, and then being subjected to hypnotherapy to modify her mind that both her parents fought over. "Son of a bitch," he grumbled out before glaring at the man. "Explain yourself. I know everything about the damned therapy. Are you telling me…?"

"Yes," Dr. Briefs reluctantly admitted. "You see, Bulma was three years old and her sister, Tights, came back to the planet. Bulma witnessed her die and was so inconsolable. We could hardly communicate with her for weeks. She was in hysterics, and even when she calmed she wouldn't speak. My wife and I didn't know what to do, so I took Bulma to a therapist. Bulma had told the therapist what she had seen and then became hysterical again, so to calm her the therapist hypnotized her. It was only to help her forget the pain at first, but the memory was so traumatic for Bulma. The therapist recommended Bulma forget all about Tights as a whole, assured me that she would be fine. I agreed, but my wife did not.

"We argued for weeks about it," he stated. "We were so divided, but then Bulma went back out to the docks where it happened, where those monsters attacked all on her own. She ran away so many times and kept saying she was trying to find her sister and those aliens. She wanted to fight them, to find her sister, and then when we found her and told her that Tights was dead, she'd break down again at the memory. Eventually, Bunny agreed that it would be for the best, but it was not an easy decision.

"We had to hide everything about Tights, pictures, belongings, and even made sure the public would never mention her name again to save our family from the pain. As Bulma got older, she was happy, but she was still very outgoing and an adventurer like her sister. When the alliance was formed, she became fully immersed in your technology. I panicked and became stricter with her. She fought me so much, and I just kept picturing what happened to my other daughter. When she met you, it was right after Cold had told me what 'happened' to Tights."

"What did that bastard say?" Vegeta snapped. Then his eyes widened. Obviously, it was that she had been mated to a Saiyan. An alien mated to a Saiyan. An alien that when Bulma was three, Vegeta was six, and a war between the planets had happened. He needed verbal confirmation on it all, though, before he interrogated the doctor more.

"He said that the Saiyans, first and foremost…the Saiyan whom she had mated with…had controlled her to lure aliens who were after him for his crimes away to this planet. He planned for her to die…that's what he said, and I believed him because I never trusted the Saiyans. I had spoken with another race years earlier that warned me against your race."

"Bulma told me," Vegeta admitted before he took a deep breath. "I understand how Cold misled you, and, as a parent, had I truly believed it was a possibility, know I would have done everything to protect my daughter…even if it meant treason to the alliance. Recently, as I stated, there was a race pursuing my daughter and had they not backed down, I would have fought for her even if they are an ally. That will stay between us." The human nodded. "I can understand, and I won't hold that against you, but how could you lie to your daughter her entire life about her sister? That's not treason. That's terrible betrayal that could destroy even the strongest bonds between a parent and child. I know, for my bond with my father was destroyed once I was told by Frieza that my father traded me in to protect himself. My father lied to me, too, many times."

"I am sorry that you've been at the receiving end of that as well, but I really thought I was saving her."

"Did you ever think she was strong enough that she didn't need saving?" Dr. Briefs didn't answer. "Who was Tights mate? I need to know."

"His…his name was Celen." Vegeta cursed loudly and stood up walking over to the window, gripping the pane hard. "A…Are you okay?"

"No," Vegeta grunted shaking his head. "Damn it. I…you have no idea what this means?"

"Huh?"

Vegeta turned to face the doctor. "Celen was Nappa's son. He died protecting your daughter, sending her back to be safe when Cooler's men came after them. This…Nappa needs to know. He deserves to know what happened to his daughter-in-law…" As he was speaking, Vegeta remembered that Celen's assistant had been pregnant, his eyes widening. "And his grandchild."

"You can't tell him!" Dr. Briefs declared. "He'll tell Bulma. Bulma can never know."

"Oh, don't worry, he won't tell Bulma," Vegeta assured, "and I won't. You need to be the one to tell her. If I tell her, any progress you've made will have been shot to hell. But I won't keep this from her forever or it will destroy whatever trust we've formed. I will not betray her."

"Vegeta, I can't tell her. It will destroy her."

"She's not a weakling!" the Saiyan yelled angrily. "Your daughter is the strongest woman I have ever met, especially her mental strength. It will not destroy her like you claim. She's already remembering!"

"S-She is?" Dr. Briefs questioned. "That's not possible."

"It is," Vegeta replied. "Her mind doesn't want her to forget. She needs to know before it's too late, before Cooler can use this against her. If his father knew to contact you about her, then any of Cooler's men can tell her and shatter her in the middle of a battle. It's the same reason Bardock chose to tell Kakarot and Raditz about their mother. You need to get the fuck over whatever your reasons are and _tell her._ "

"I can't. I need more time."

"Fine, twenty-four hours," Vegeta awarded to the Earthling's dismay. "I will be telling Nappa tonight, but I swear, if you don't tell Bulma before tomorrow is over, I will."

"But you said-"

"I'm giving you the opportunity to make the right choice and salvage whatever bond you and Bulma have, to repair what was broken. But I refuse to allow my bond with her to break. I can appease her tonight, tell her that I will tell her what we talked of tomorrow night. There has never been any lie between Bulma and me throughout our courtship and mateship, and there won't be now."

Vegeta swiftly moved to the door and opened it. He turned back and glared at the man. "Twenty-four hours," was his reminder before he left and joined the others for the evening meal.

Dr. Briefs didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell Bulma. He couldn't hurt his daughter another time, but if what Vegeta said was true, he couldn't allow her to find out somewhere else. "Oh God," he cried out. "What do I do?"

* * *

Bulma had been eyeing him throughout dinner, but Vegeta couldn't discuss anything with her yet. First, he needed to talk to Nappa. Then, he needed to explain to Bulma the situation without telling her. It pained him that he couldn't say anything, but he needed to make sure that he gave Dr. Briefs a chance. If he blew that chance, Vegeta would make sure to support his mate any way he could. His eyes landed on Nappa and realized just how much his guardian had been suffering over the years.

He never told a single soul that Celen had mated his alien assistant. He had protected them both from those old laws. He could have told the royal family once the two were deemed as heroes, but it must have been out of loyalty that he kept silent. Knowing now that his guardian had lost his son, daughter-in-law, and grandchild in the same day struck Vegeta hard. All of those fond words the man had spoken despite never truly being able to talk through his grief…

"Vegeta," Bulma whispered to him while everyone was immersed in conversation. "Is everything all right?"

Her mate simply looked into her eyes, his emotions swarming her. It led Bulma to believe that what her father had said wasn't pleasant. What startled her was Vegeta taking her hand, his consciousness gently stroking hers in comfort. She opened her mouth, attempting to ask, but Vegeta simply stood up and looked his confused guardian in the eye before going outside into the night.

After dinner, Nappa had taken the hint and gone out to meet the prince. He found Vegeta looking up at the sky full of stars. Unlike the rest of the city, Capsule Corp. seemed not to use lights outside at night not tainting the image of the sky. "I take that it didn't go well?"

"He told me, but I never would have expected the answer," Vegeta remarked looking to Nappa. "Do not get upset over this, but I know Celen had a mate, and that his assistant was pregnant with his child."

Nappa was jostled out of his focus before he looked to the ground. "I am hoping that Trunks did not tell you."

"No," Vegeta assured him, "though Trunks knows?" Nappa nodded and Vegeta shook his head. "This is all a mess."

"What's a mess?" Nappa pressed.

"Celen's mate was the doctor's first daughter."

Vegeta looked to his guardian to gage his visible reaction. He had none, most likely from the years of hiding everything he felt for this girl who had mated his son. "What?" he growled out in quiet rage.

"Bulma had a sister," Vegeta stated. "She watched her die when Cooler's soldiers caught up with her, and he thought it was best to allow a therapist to make Bulma forget she existed through hypnotism. For years, she thought she was crazy because she dreamt up an 'imaginary friend' being murdered in such a gruesome way. I knew her name, too, but that was it. Tights Briefs."

Nappa's expression softened hearing the first name of the woman before he shook his head. "That's why Bulma's mother looked so damn familiar. I had no idea… And Bulma…for her to have seen that, she couldn't have been more than…how old was she?"

"Three," Vegeta stated. "Three years younger than I was when I was taken into Frieza's custody."

"Shit," the former general breathed out. "I am sorry I never told you or your mother and father. I know that it was too late for any punishment to be made. I just couldn't… Tights made it clear she didn't want anyone knowing her name or where her home world was."

"I understand," his former charge assured him. "I know what it was like back then, and why you felt the need to keep their secrets despite the deal Celen made with my father."

"Deal? What deal?"

Vegeta turned to face Nappa, sternly looking him in the eye. "My father went to them, apologizing for his treatment of them, and he told Tights she was always welcome on the planet and attempted to reinstate Celen to his original status. Celen asked to be kept at third-class and that any child he were to have, no matter the parentage, would be awarded that status."

He could feel the former general beam with pride, saw the smile on his face. "Heh," he chuckled. "That idiot. That damned, brilliant idiot." Then he grew serious. "Wait…are you going to tell-"

"Not tonight," Vegeta answered. "I wanted to give her father the chance to explain himself first."

"Vegeta, if you don't…"

"I will tell her that what it is she should hear from her father, but if not by tomorrow night, I will tell her," he stated. "If she knows that I want to tell her, but that her father needs a chance she would at least know I have no intention of betraying her."

Nappa's expression grew grim as he nodded and sighed. He looked back over to the house. "I always cared about you and Bulma like you were my family. Now, by some cosmic joke, it turns out that her family was already my family. It explains a lot, how she was able to form a bond with you so easily, her fighting prowess."

"How easily she was able to master ki use, because I'm sure Celen would have taught them," Vegeta agreed. "He has twenty-four hours to make this right. Until then, we can't say or do anything."

"Right," the guardian replied. "Twenty-four hours."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. There's not much I want to say about this chapter, so I'll just get right into it.

Enjoy!

* * *

The bright blue sky was the telling sign that it was going to be a good day.

Bulma was standing out on her balcony watching as all of the kids were hanging out, sparring, and swimming in the pool. She looked up at the familiar sun, just soaking in its rays happily. It all distracted her from the unusual and strange conversation she had with Vegeta the early morning.

He had come in the night before, and Bulma instantly asked how it went with her father. He sighed running his hand through his mane before he took a seat next to her. "It was fine," he had admitted to her. "He finally told me what Cold said to make him believe him."

"And?" she had pried, but he shook her head.

"I wanted to give him the opportunity to tell you himself," Vegeta explained calmly. "Believe me…I want to tell you now, but if he says nothing before tomorrow night I promise I'll tell you everything."

Bulma had been so touched by Vegeta's words and actions. Because of how he worded everything, she knew it was big and life changing, but she had no idea what it could be. She could feel Vegeta's frustration. He truly wanted her to know. She could even tell that he felt like he was breaking her trust. It reminded her of the day she saw her father on television, desperate to get to Vegeta to make sure he knew she wasn't a part of it. He hadn't condemned her, so she wouldn't condemn him. Besides, it wasn't his mind altering secret to tell. She needed to count on her father.

That's why, when she saw the man at breakfast and he bolted, she had felt let down.

It couldn't be helped. That was how her relationship with her father would be. She figured that if Vegeta could learn to cooperate and coexist with his father despite the lack of trust, she'd be able to as well. Still, there was a part of her that felt bitter. Why could her father trust Vegeta yet not her? She would understand.

Instead of lingering on these thoughts, she decided to find the positives in the day. The sun was shining and it was the perfect weather for swimming. Vegeta had decided that their first day there would be a day to enjoy. Even Bulla and Goten would be going on their first official date seeing as Goten and Gohan had demanded to train alongside their father and the princes daily, as well as the other soldiers weekly. With the threat of Cooler attacking their home worlds, they were not taking any chances.

Vegeta had been impressed by their declarations and dedication. He was even more impressed when Goten had asked to talk with him privately before he went to ask Bulla out on the date and confessed that both he and Bulla had been talking about courtship and how Goten had rejected it when they couldn't be together, gently nudging Bulla to find someone who she could be with. Vegeta preferred Goten over either Needellen prince by a long shot, especially because Bulla's happiness in life was his first priority even at the expense of his own. Saiyans also never really asked for permission to court. It was an Earthling custom that indicated the highest respect for the woman and her family, something Bulma had only mentioned to him well into their mateship. He gave his permission without a second thought.

Bulma watched as Goten offered his hand to her daughter, Bulla taking it happily. It was the most jubilant she had seen the teenager in such a long time. The renegotiation with Earth had come just at the right time. Knowing how Goten grew up on Earth, she knew Bulla was in for the sweetest courting ever. Most likely he wouldn't rush anything. He would take her out on dates, get to know her more than he already did. That was perfectly fine. The two were young and had all the time in the world.

As she glanced around the pool again, she noticed that Tarble was missing and that Cella was now encouraging Thia to take off her cover up and get in the pool. The Needellen was so shy, especially about her body, but she was rapidly embracing the Saiyan culture. It would be a very slow transition, but ultimately she'd be fine. If Vegeta could begin fully letting go of his past when he entered into courtship, Thia would too. Trunks would make sure of that.

"Um, Bulma…"

The princess turned to see her brother-in-law standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "What's up, Tarble?" she chimed kindly and motioned for him to come in and sit.

The prince accepted the offer and came out onto the balcony, sitting on one of her chairs. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something…"

"Of course you can," Bulma assured the boy. "We're family. You can tell me anything."

Tarble seemed to brighten at that, a smile forming on his lips before he took a deep breath and grabbed onto the seat of the chair. "I…don't want to be in the army." Bulma didn't respond, but she wasn't surprised. It wasn't that Tarble was weak or couldn't fight. He had overcome all the expectations set for him, so much so that the king wanted him in the army. It was not why Tarble trained at all. Tarble trained for moments like these, where there was a threat that could destroy the way they lived, could harm the people he loved. He was not one to fight in needless battles, especially not in a war like the soldiers had always been training for.

When the young prince didn't continue, Bulma pressed on. "What do you want to do?"

"Honestly?" he asked with a hint of jocularity. "Honestly, I want to help you in the lab. Everything you do for the planet and other worlds just baffles me sometimes, making something out of nothing. Making shields, water systems to clean and purify water on planets where drinking the water would be toxic, even medical equipment for planets that have nothing. I want to do that. I want to help. I don't want to be a warrior."

The woman smiled at the downtrodden Saiyan who was refusing to meet her gaze. Somewhere during his speech, Vegeta had entered the room and had heard it all. Her eyes met her mate's, and he was just as understanding as she was. "Then you will study with Bulma from now on," he declared, making Tarble nearly jump out of his seat.

"Vegeta!" his brother exclaimed. "I…I…I didn't know you were there."

"I understand why you do not wish to be in the army, and it is not a sign of weakness," the older prince continued. "Raditz and I manage the army because we know the strategies, we were soldiers all our lives. Even though you and Trunks trained with me for the day Cooler would one day attack, you both weren't training to be soldiers. You were training to protect each other and those around you. Even Bulla trains for self-defense. We cannot hold you to the customs of our people, not the old way of doing things. In the army, we sometimes train for battles that are not our own, and I can see why that doesn't appeal to you. If we're being honest, it doesn't appeal to me either. It's just something I'm used to."

"But…what about father?"

"What about him?" Vegeta countered. "Tarble, it won't break the bond if you tell him you don't want to be a part of the army."

"I know that," the younger Saiyan replied, "but I just don't want him to be disappointed."

"He won't be if you stand up to him," Vegeta assured. "Besides, with the way he runs the kingdom now, it makes sense that many want different jobs. My children are the perfect examples of that. You have to find where you're most comfortable."

"Vegeta is right," Bulma interjected, earning the younger prince's attention again. "Even here on Earth many people have children that want to do something completely opposite of what they do. I never wanted to take over my father's company, and yes he tried to force me to go to school to get a degree in engineering and business. I already knew all I needed for engineering, and what I really wanted to become was a writer. I didn't get to live out that dream until I met your brother and we left this place. My father's reaction is what you're fearing, but on the other side of the spectrum we have my mother who always encouraged me to follow my dreams. The majority of people have that mentality. So, let's try this. I'm going into my father's company building tomorrow to work on some projects and keep my mind sharp. What I really want to do is take one of these capsule cars apart to see what he did and then reconstruct it. You can come with me and watch, and we could try some other projects too, and if you decide it's something you're interested in, then when we have time I'll start teaching you what I know. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah," Tarble accepted. "So when do we start?"

"How about tomorrow night, after training?" Bulma suggested.

"Okay, I can do that," Tarble responded eagerly, his tail swishing in excitement. He looked between the two with a thankful smile. "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"You're my brother," Vegeta remarked. "You don't have to repay us. Just…" His expression softened considerably. "Be happy. Learn and do whatever you can to protect that happiness."

Tarble nodded earnestly. "I will. Thank you."

Vegeta nodded to the door, Tarble taking that as his cue to leave. The older Saiyan made his way to his mate, taking her in his arms and kissing her. She responded fervently running her fingers up his neck and into his hair as one of his hands stroked her cheek. They pulled away after a moment, both their faces flushed and their breathing heavy. "Not that I'm complaining," Bulma breathed out, "but what was that for?"

"Everything," Vegeta answered softly, using his tail to shut her balcony door and pull the curtains. The two weren't seen for quite a while, and that was fine with Bulma even if she had no idea what brought upon Vegeta's loving demeanor.

* * *

Later, Bulla and Goten were already gone for their first date, and Dr. Briefs had returned home from the office. He had not forgotten about Vegeta's deadline, and he had been thinking the whole day of how to broach the subject. He needed to get her alone for one thing, which was difficult, and he needed to be able to force it out. Telling Vegeta had been hard enough. Learning that he knew the Saiyan, that the man his daughter had mated was related to his guard, was so trying. That morning, Dr. Briefs couldn't ignore the look Nappa gave him. He clearly wanted to confront him, but he held himself back and went back to conversing with Kakarot whom he hadn't seen in so long. He knew eventually, he'd need to discuss everything with Nappa. He wanted to know how his daughter lived when she was away from Earth. He had never cared to ask her before, and now he regretted it.

It had been such a long time since his home was bustling with activity. It had been decades since he hosted any type of party there, and when Bulma was younger he kept all people away from his home at risk of them discovering the alien he was harboring. Back then, he didn't trust Celen, but now he'd never get the chance to make it right with either him or Tights. The least he could do was try to work things out with Bulma and Vegeta.

When he entered the house, he found everyone in the living room with tons of snacks all around watching some fighting movies. They were all laughing or critiquing moves, even Bulma who was sitting in the arms of her lover. He never paid attention to the skills Bulma had, the knowledge of fighting she possessed. Her bond with Celen had instilled these instincts in her. It was the reason he tried to pull her out of her martial arts classes. Seeing her now, he was sure she never truly gave up fighting. She had been training all this time, but for what he didn't know. In the past, he figured she wanted to find who took Tights and rescue her. It was what it had sounded like that day on the docks when he and his wife had to remind the child her sister was gone.

He watched Vegeta's hand casually stroke Bulma's arm as his tail wrapped around her waist to secure her. He could even see Bulma's fingers twitch and move to gently brush his fur. The Saiyan glared at Bulma, but she kissed his cheek and leaned against him. After that, he didn't mind her touch to his tail. He wondered over the exchange, but he wasn't stupid enough to ask.

As Bulma rested her head in the crux of the Saiyan's neck, Vegeta's eyes landed direction on the gray-haired human with narrowed eyes. The man could tell he was already on thin ice with the prince. Nervous eyes landed on his daughter. "Bulma," he called out softly gaining everyone's attention. "Can I…can I speak with you a moment?"

Bulma's eyes widened in complete astonishment. She figured her father wouldn't tell her anything, had given up hope. "Yeah," she agreed. "Sure. Let's just-"

But in that instant, a loud whir was heard outside, like the sound of something large charging directly for the planet. There was a huge crash outside in the yard, a slight explosion destroying the kitchen wall and shattering the glass. The Saiyans all got up, ready for an attack, but then they realized the state of the ship. It looked like nothing more than a trash heap instead of the ships Cooler's underlings would use, and there was no energy emanating from the pile of shattered parts.

Vegeta was the first to make a move walking directly towards the structure.

* * *

Bulla had enjoyed seeing the human side of things on her date with Goten. It had been perfect, low-key just how they both wanted it. They went to an all-you-can-eat buffet to not draw attention to their Saiyan appetites and then went for ice cream as their dessert. Goten had suggested seeing a movie since Bulla had never gotten to enjoy that experience. He warned her it would be loud, handing her a pair of earplugs like he always wore. She was thankful for him looking out for her. He had not changed his temperament at all with her physically present. It truly felt like nothing had changed between them.

They bought a number of snacks and large drinks to keep them occupied in the movie. Bulla couldn't help but think that Goten had planned it out so that they could both get their fill of food without the attention. She wondered how he was able to hide his Saiyan side from the world for so long. A frown marred her features, and Goten sensed her distress. "Hey," he whispered, taking her hand in his, "are you okay? I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"I am," Bulla assured him, placing her other hand on top of his. His brows furrowed when her sadness did not disappear. "I was just thinking how hard it must be for you and your family to have to hide who you are. I'm so sorry."

At that, Goten offered her an understanding smile. "Bulla," he started. "Dad knew it would be tough, and he explained to us at an early age what it would all be like. We didn't ask for it, but we knew. It hasn't always been easy, but all of it has paid off. I finally got to meet you, and now that travel won't be banned…once we've won, we can always visit the planets anytime."

"But…what if the Earthlings don't want us to stay?" the princess asked sadly.

"Then I'll go back with you," Goten answered, his eyes intense. Bulla believed his words, but couldn't believe he'd leave it all behind for her.

"Goten, your family," she whispered. "I can't…"

"We would all go back if that were the case," Goten interrupted. "My mother felt the need to stay because of the fact that her father looked after that village. They left before I was born because my father couldn't find work. I don't know much, but it was bad after King Vegeta tried to work things out. Gohan was about five years old and he said that there were a ton of protests. Dad had trained us both from a young age, but Gohan was the only one that actually needed to defend himself since I was born in the city where no one knew who we were."

Bulla's eyes glistened, his story not making her feel any better, but then Goten pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it evoking emotions in the girl she didn't know she had. The spiky-haired Saiyan chuckled allowing her emotions to wash over his and soothe him. "I'm truly honored that you want to take whatever pain you believe I feel upon yourself, but don't be sad, princess. That part of our life is over, and now we can do whatever we want. The only reason I didn't go nuts today was because I didn't want any attention on us, but you can bet the next time we go out we'll make the biggest scene in the world and it'll be great."

Laughing at his jovial remarks, Bulla leaned her head on his shoulder prepared to watch the movie with him. They had decided on an action movie, though Goten warned her she probably would find it as hilarious as he did. Of course, he was right, and the two of them were cracking up at parts of the movie where the Earthlings did not see the humor.

"Oh my gosh," Bulla hissed in a whisper while gently smacking Goten's shoulder. "Their forms are awful. Are we sure this can be considered a fight?"

"No," Goten admitted, snickering and earning hateful stares from other people. He hadn't been able to do this around the friends he made. He always had to force himself not to laugh and to pretend he enjoyed certain movies. There were some that were good, but these martial arts movies were never very believable, especially when you could tell the fights were heavily staged. "I swear, the only thing good about this movie is the storyline."

"There's a story?"

"Exactly," Goten replied grinning at Bulla, and then the two of them couldn't contain their laughter.

Next minute they knew, a light was being shined in their eyes and they needed to hold their hands in front of their faces to let their eyes adjust. "We've been getting complaints about you two causing a ruckus," the usher stated, his voice full of irritation. "If you two can't settle down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"S-Sorry about that," Goten chuckled. "W-We'll be good, I swe-" He looked back to the screen with Bulma and started dying again before he stood up and took Bulla's hand. They grabbed their remaining snacks and drinks and then started walking out of the theater with the man following behind them, wearing a scowl on his face.

The two were still chortling by the time they made it outside not noticing the looks they were receiving as they threw out their garbage. Bulla was hanging onto Goten for support as they laughed and walked through the streets, wiping the tears away. "Getting thrown out of the movie theater," Goten laughed. "I guess I can cross that off the bucket list."

He winked at Bulla making her giggle. "Oh, come on. You're telling me you wanted to get kicked out."

"I wasn't planning on today being the day, but I wouldn't have it any other way. That was the most fun I've had at a movie ever."

Bulla grimaced slightly. "If you don't like them, why do you go?"

The boy shrugged. "Well, usually the guys I hang out with like to go. I go to hang out and to eat movie snacks, not really for the story. I like the experience, and some movies are tolerable. I guess it's just another thing I do to fit in."

"Well…" Bulla smiled. "You don't have to 'fit in' with me."

Goten grinned at her and stopped walking. "You don't have to tell me that. I already know."

The two of them remained in that spot, gazing into each other's eyes as a sea of people walked around them. Some unforeseeable force was pulling them closer to each other, but screams of panic caught their attention, and their eyes roved the sky seeing a rickety space craft careening through the sky. Bulla's eyes took in Goten's form as he studied the craft and grabbed her hand. "Quick," he said running with her through the crowd. "That craft is heading to your grandparents' house."

"Is it Cooler?"

Goten scoffed a chuckle. "Yeah, no. From what my father told me about these freaks, Cooler wouldn't be caught dead in a piece of trash like that. Neither would his soldiers."

"Then…who is it?" Bulla asked. Unfortunately, Goten didn't have an answer for her. Whoever had been flying the craft had to be dead. There was no energy signal inside.

* * *

Vegeta approached the faulty craft with caution. He had no idea what to expect, but with the lack of energy, he figured it was safe.

Kakarot and Raditz had appeared at both his sides, not letting him go in alone. The three of them exchanged knowing glances. Vegeta reached his hand out to remove the jostled door. It opened instantly revealing a woman, and she was definitely alive.

The woman, a thin blonde got out of the craft, gaining a gasp from three different people. Vegeta instantly sensed Nappa surprise, but his mate's panic. He quickly turned to see Bulma staring at the woman, her expression full of horror and distrust. The blonde laughed as she took in the sorry state of her craft. "Wow…" her upbeat voice breathed out before locking eyes with the prince. "It looks like I missed my dismount."

"There's no way," Dr. Briefs murmured in the background. "Th-this isn't happening."

The woman seemed to recognize the voice, and her eyes instantly landed on the man. She smiled and tried to move forward, but stumbled over the debris of her ship. Kakarot caught the woman and helped her down from the platform. "Tights…"

At the sound of her name, Tights sought out the owner of the voice, her eyes landing on her father-in-law. "Nappa? I…I didn't know you'd be here."

"That makes two of us," the Saiyan replied, his expression dark.

"Wait, that's Tights?" Trunks spoke up.

"Who's Tights?" Gohan asked curiously.

"M…" Bulma sputtered out. She looked over to her father, her eyes unable to hide her hurt, the look of absolute betrayal. He tried to open his mouth to say anything, but he couldn't and decided just to remain silent. "No. No…this can't be."

"Bulma," Vegeta tried, reaching out for her.

But Bulma couldn't handle all of this overload. She needed to get away.

As Bulla and Goten entered the front door, Bulma had taken off for the sky using the techniques her husband had taught her over the years. When she was far enough away, she concealed her energy. Bulma did not want to be found.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

After last chapter, I didn't want to be too mean, so for this Friday, I am posting another chapter. Couldn't possibly let you sweat with a cliffhanger ;D Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed including guest reviewers. Your enthusiasm, support, and constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm always entertained when I see someone making predictions in where I'm taking a story whether they're right or wrong. I won't keep you much longer. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

When Bulma had left, the air in Capsule Corp. had grown heavy and stale. "D-Dad?" Trunks stuttered. Vegeta could sense his son's concern and heaved a heavy sigh before casting a wary glance at Nappa. His guardian nodded to him as Vegeta took off for the sky through the broken wall.

Tights watched as the Saiyan prince went after her sister, her brows furrowed in confusion. She then looked around the room and found everyone staring at her. "Um…hi?" she asked with a wave before muttering to her father-in-law. "What was that all about?"

Nappa scoffed derisively and looked at the human. "Why don't you ask your father? I'm sure he has one hell of a story to tell."

* * *

Bulma ended up flying very far, sitting beside a very beautiful lake. Unfortunately, she couldn't enjoy the view, not while she was hyperventilating. Seeing Tights…her imaginary sister who wasn't so imaginary, the look on her father's face, Nappa saying her name… It was all real, meaning the dream she had was real. Tights was real and she was her sister, but it made no sense. She had no memory of her, just vague visions. She was real?

She felt the ki of her mate coming towards her and sighed. With their souls connected, he was bound to locate her, and she was certain he'd have quite a bit to tell her. Tears pricked her eyes as he landed next to her and embraced her, cradling her head against his chest. "Bulma," he softly called, testing the waters, "I swear to you I would have told you sooner if I had known-"

"You wanted to give my father a chance," she cried. "You wanted to tell me, and that's enough. But Vegeta, I need to know…right now. I can't rely on him to give me my answers. Please…"

Vegeta pulled her back to look her directly in the eye as he gripped her shoulders. "You didn't even have to ask. I planned to tell you."

Bulma moved away from him to take a seat on the grass resting her chin on her knees. Her mate sat behind her, his legs outstretched at her sides and his arms wrapped around hers protectively. "Tights was really your sister," he began, "but I'm sure you figured that out. A long time ago, before you were born, she travelled into space and joined the Galactic Patrol. She came to our planet when Nappa's son, Celen-"

"Celen," Bulma murmured. "Why do I know that name?"

Vegeta sighed. "Because, Tights warned Celen that Frieza was destroying worlds. She and Celen eventually met up later when he became a doctor for the Galactic Patrol, and the two of them mated despite the laws back then where taking an alien for a mate was forbidden. Eventually, Celen and Tights, who had posed as his assistant, found who the traitor among us was and eventually won over my father's trust and became heroes."

"When I told you about her, did you know?"

She could feel him shake his head. "We only knew her as Celen's assistant, and she never told our people where she had come from. Nappa didn't even know the planet. He only knew her name, but he never told anyone except for Trunks when he gave him the history. He made Trunks promise never to mention her name or the fact that she was Celen's mate and having his child."

Bulma gasped. "Vegeta…she…she was pregnant, in my dream, I mean. The one with the aliens."

"Unfortunately," Vegeta murmured. Then he remembered that she hadn't died, and there was a chance the child may have lived. "I don't know if the child is alive or not. We had all assumed Celen had been killed, and Nappa had felt his connection to Tights sever long ago, so we all assumed she died."

A pang struck Bulma's mind, and she gripped her head and cried out. "Bulma," Vegeta worriedly exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

The woman nodded, but her eyes were shut tight and she continued to grip her head before the feeling passed. "S-Sorry," she sputtered. "I…I remembered feeling the connection sever too, but I vaguely remember feeling something and I wanted to go back and find Tights. Maybe…maybe it was like what happened to me, where I was knocked out and you couldn't feel me. Maybe she had just been knocked out."

"Nappa would have felt something, too," Vegeta countered, but clearly he was at a loss. After all, Tights was "back from the dead" with no explanation. Or was she? Sure, she was a walking, talking, breathing entity, but there was no life energy pouring off of the woman. They needed more answers, and the only way to get them was to go back and confront her. "It's a possibility, though. Only she can tell us."

"Why don't I remember her or Celen?" Bulma questioned bitterly. "I know his name, so I had to know him. Hell, I knew her. Why, Vegeta? W-Wh…" His mate began to cry, sobbing out "why" over and over again.

He didn't want to overtax her, but she needed to know it all. "When the bond severed, you were inconsolable and distraught, and the therapist your father took you to suggested the hypnotherapy to make you forget. You kept running away to go find Tights and every time they reminded you she was dead, you broke down, which is how your father convinced your mother to sign off on it."

"H-How could he?" Bulma whimpered while hiding her face. "W-What else? What did Cold say to him?"

The prince sighed once again, the sound irritating him to no end. "Cold said that Celen controlled Tights to lure Cooler's men away from him and escape without having to pay for his own crimes, that he was trying protect his own hide and the Saiyans at the cost of his mate and child."

Bulma shook her head in disbelief before taking in a deep breath and getting ahold of herself. "He was an idiot. I get why he believed Cold, but he should have told me a long time ago."

"He admits that, and he even said he wanted to tell you when he left that message the second time we returned from Planet Vegeta," the prince explained. "None of it is an excuse. Once you were old enough to handle it, he should have told you. The one thing I can say that makes me happy about this situation is the fact that we weren't in the middle of battle when she showed up. The shock alone would be enough for an enemy to take advantage."

"I want to go back," Bulma declared. "I…I need to talk to Tights. I need to know what happened, w-where she's been all these years. And then I need to yell at dad for a few hours for doing this to me."

Vegeta grunted his agreement before asking, "Do you need backup?"

His answer was a smile. "I always need backup."

The two of them took off into the sky together and headed back towards Capsule Corp. which would once again be in need of renovation. In both their minds, they were craving answers. Just what exactly had brought Tights there, and the more pressing question: why couldn't they feel her?

* * *

Bunny had been so in shock when she ran into the dining room and saw a giant hunk of metal protruding through the walls. What had been even more astounding was the presence of her older daughter in the room. Tights had awkwardly hugged her mother as the woman sobbed on her. It had been a long time since she had experience any type of physical contact, and to be honest it was a little overwhelming.

Everyone, save Bardock, was sitting in the kitchen with cups of tea in their hands which Bunny had declared would calm everyone's nerves. "So, you're our aunt," Bulla murmured out nervously after twenty minutes of silence. Tights looked up at her, smiled, and nodded. "Mama never said anything…"

"That's because she didn't know," Nappa spat harshly, once again glaring at the doctor. "You had her memory wiped. Look what good that did."

Dr. Briefs, having endured enough hate from the man, fought back. "You didn't have to deal with an emotionally distraught three year old!"

"What about an emotionally distraught six year old?" Nappa shouted back, remembering all the times he needed to coax Vegeta through horrible situations. "Yes, what she experienced and saw was terrible, but making her forget it will only hurt her. Do you even know what kind of repercussions this has? Most likely Bulma was bonded to both Tights and Celen. You fucked with her head."

"Language, please," Chi Chi tried to soothe when she saw the horrified look on Thia's face. This whole day had been trying enough without all the arguing.

"Chi is right," Kakarot interjected. "Yelling isn't going to change anything. We should just wait for Vegeta to bring Bulma ba-"

The sound of the front door slamming shut everyone up, and moments later Bulma and Vegeta walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with everyone. Dr. Briefs attempted to call out to his youngest daughter, but she just glared at him. "Dad, I'm not in the mood. We'll talk about what you did later, but right now I can't even think about that." Her father nervously nodded. Then Bulma looked to Tights whose eyes showed nothing but sympathy and understanding. "I can't believe you're real."

"I heard," Tights countered with a sad smile. "Bulma, I'm so happy to see that you're all right. When I heard about what happened with King Cold, I was a nervous wreck." Her eyes moved to the Saiyan prince. "I believe I have your mate to thank for that."

"You don't need to thank me for protecting my mate," the prince said, rejecting any form of adulation. "I believe I should be thanking you for what you did for my people."

"They were Celen's people, too," Tights stated. "I couldn't just let Frieza have his way with them. It wasn't right. No matter what crimes the Saiyans committed in the past, no one deserved to die that way. I can at least thank you for sparing my friend. Jaco was very important me, and I'm thankful you heard him out."

Vegeta shivered, remembering his punishment for that act. "In all seriousness, don't mention it ever again." Both of Vegeta's kids and his brother looked to him in understanding, for they knew what he had been put through.

Tights picked up on it. "Of course. I won't."

"Um…Aunt Tights?" Trunks questioned, trying out the title. He saw the woman's face light up in response. "I don't mean to be rude, but why can't we sense you?"

"I've been wondering that myself," Bardock growled out as he entered the room and leaned back against the doorframe. "I don't trust what I can't sense."

Tights looked jaded by the questions and then shivered, curling up inside herself. "Um…I, I don't know if I can say yet…" she murmured. "But you have the right to be curious."

"We need to know," Vegeta told her. "Are you concealing your energy? Is there someone after you?"

"No, and yes," she admitted before sighing. "It's a long story, but when Celen and I were taken aboard Cooler's ship, he decided what our punishments would be. It was the last time I physically saw my mate."

"So Celen did die," Nappa said, his tail usually tightened around his waist drooping.

"No," Tights said hurriedly, making the other Saiyan perk up a bit, and stunning everyone else in the room. "No, Celen is alive, but after our punishments were decided, we were separated and told never to go anywhere near each other or our son would be killed."

"You son is alive?" Dr. Briefs asked, amazed. "H-How?"

"I've never met him, and neither has Celen," Tights answered sadly. She looked into her cup of tea to center herself. "When he was born, I was unconscious, going through a horrible surgery, and he was born through cesarean. He was raised by Cooler and his soldiers and is his top assassin. Celen tried to find out more about him one day, but he was found out and brutally beaten from what I heard from Gero."

"What?!"

Both Bulma and Tights were startled by their father's outburst, but only Tights seemed to understand it and nodded. "Yeah, Dr. Gero has been working for Cooler for years."

Dr. Briefs's fist clenched, and every Saiyan noticed. "But he disappeared decades ago."

"And re-appeared on Cooler's science team," Tights scoffed. "He recognized me instantly."

"Who is Dr. Gero?" Bulma questioned nervously. "And what does he have to do with anything?"

Tights hesitated, but then looked her sister in the eye. "You were only a baby when he came around Capsule Corp.," she began to explain. "He was a scientist for the Red Ribbon Army, and he had tried to make a deal with dad back when he created weapons for war. He had proposed that he and dad would perform highly unethical experiments using human subjects, turning them into dangerous machines with unlimited energy. Dad obviously rejected the offer and reported him to the government. Gero had decided to come after us, but he didn't know Celen was with me. He tried to kidnap me back then, and Celen protected me. Gero escaped, though, and found a way to travel into space. He was found by Cooler, and Cooler allowed him to do his sick experiments using living aliens as test subjects…including me as my punishment."

"Tights…" Dr. Briefs breathed out as his wife gasped and his other daughter said, "You can't be serious."

The Saiyans all exchanged angry and horrified looks. Trunks squeezed Thia's hand to reassure her, but he too felt a deep-seated rage. "That bastard," he growled. "So that's why we can't sense you?"

The woman nodded, smiling sadly. "Yeah. It was party of that surgery I mentioned before. Cooler wanted my child, and Gero wanted to see what would happen if he did his full experiment what would happen. I'm what you would call a cyborg, though everyone on that ship calls me an android…idiots. I have ki abilities and unlimited energy and strength that I didn't have before, and no energy signal. I also can no longer age."

"That's crazy," Kakarot murmured. "You said someone is after you…who?"

"Well, if they aren't after me now," Tights started, "they will be. I told you all I haven't physically seen Celen, but he helped me escape. He had overheard that Cooler's threat was sent to the Galactic Patrol. Cooler wanted the Saiyans to know he'd be targeting Earth. I have no idea why he wanted you here, but Celen knew you'd be here. I was working on a computer, performing some hacking duties for Cooler when I received a coded message from Celen. He told me that he had managed to build a craft that wasn't exactly space worthy, but it would get me to Earth. Cooler's main ship is not far from here."

"If Celen is alive, whether I remember him or not," Bulma stated, "then we have to get him away from Cooler, too. And your son. What's his name?"

"I…never got to name him," Tights said sadly. "I know what we wanted to name him, but Cooler simply calls him Soldier."

"Well, then we'll have to get him, too," Trunks agreed with his mother. He looked to his father. "How do we go about this?"

Vegeta thought on it for a moment. "We can't, yet," he muttered in frustration. "Since Tights has escaped, they're going to be looking for her, and they'll first go to Celen. He'll most likely deny having any hand in it, but he'll still be injured and probably need a week to recover."

"That sounds about right," Nappa responded crossing his arms. "In a week, we can try to send a small team to reach him, but that doesn't mean that my grandson will be on the ship."

Bulma looked to her sister. "You're the best hacker in the Galactic Patrol, right?" Tights seemed taken aback by the declaration, but nodded weakly. "Okay, then we can get Jaco here and you can hack into all of the mission files to see where your son is now."

"Bulma…if he's on a mission, he'll kill anyone in sight that tries to engage him," the mother said sadly. "This man has never known love from either of his parents because he was taken and raised to be a 'perfect killer' as that frost demon calls him. He's thirty-five years old, and he's been an assassin for thirty-three of those years. Even if we could find him, it would be dangerous."

"Not if you're there," Bulma pointed out. "Tights, you may not think he'll know you, but the bond between a parent and child is strong. It's the parents that are with the child more than anyone, the mother especially. Vegeta and I could always tell, even before the kids were born, what was going on with them. You've bonded with your son, and he'll know you. What did you want to name him?"

The question was not one Tights expected, but she beamed brightly as she thought. "It was so difficult to choose a name, because obviously Celen wanted a Saiyan name, but I knew if we wanted to raise a child on Earth he needed an Earthling name, so we compromised. We were going to name him Tomaren, so that when on Earth we could call him Tom for short and it not cause a huge issue."

"Then we'll find Tomaren," Bulma replied in a simple, matter-of-fact manner.

"We won't send you in alone," Vegeta stated. Where he agreed with what Bulma was saying, he still didn't know if he trusted this assassin of Cooler's. The prince knew how close he had been to the point of no return as a child. Their future son had had Bulma's love and Kakarot's support to help him get through with his sanity and principles intact even though he followed Cold's every command. Unlike both his brother and father, Cooler had done it right, kept the child from his parents, most likely lying about who and what they were, and he probably stripped the boy of all emotions in very intricate ways. Even if he knew who Tights was, he could still be a dangerous threat.

"Well, this has been a very overwhelming and unexpected turn of events," Bunny said in a cheery yet tired voice. "From what it sounds like, nothing can be decided today, so I think everyone should get some rest."

"She's right," Bardock scoffed from his standing point. "I'm pretty sure none of you are going to be any good tonight. Turn in."

"Like you're one to talk," Raditz bitterly muttered. Even though he was irritated with his father's high-and-mighty declarations, he did realize that his mind was on full overload, and he was hardly involved with any of this. He took Peppan's hand and motioned for her to follow. "Let's go."

The female Saiyan nodded, saying goodnight to the group at the table. With her parents gone, Cella felt slightly out of place and awkwardly moved to leave the room. Tarble joined her to see her off, but also because he sensed something big was about to go down in the kitchen and he knew he didn't want to be a part of it.

"T-Trunks," Thia stuttered. "I'm not feeling very well. C-Can we…?"

"Yeah," her intended replied looking between his parents before his eyes settled on his father. "Let me know if you need anything." His answer was a single, tensed nod.

Kakarot stood up placing his hands on both his son's shoulders and looking to his father in law. "I think we all need to give them a minute. Let's go."

Goten sensed Bulla's hesitation and took her hand. "Hey, how about we go swimming? It's kind of fun at night."

"Yeah, okay." The teenager looked over to her mother and quickly moved to hug her. "Love you, Mama. If you need anything, too, okay?"

"Yeah," she replied to her daughter, forcing a smile. "I love you, too, princess. Have fun."

Nappa remained seated. He wasn't going anywhere, not when his thoughts were all over the place. All these years he thought his son, Tights, and their child were dead, but they had been imprisoned by the bastard lizard the whole time. He should have known, not written them off as he had. Grief and foolishness had blinded him to the fact that Cooler could have kept them alive.

"How could you?" Everyone's eyes fell on Bulma as she glared at her father. "I thought I was crazy. I kept getting flashes of memories of Tights and I thought I was losing my mind."

"Bulma, I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't know! How could you know?" she yelled. "You only stopped talking to me, barely paid attention to me except for my life's choices and where I went to school. You gave me such grief for spending time with Vegeta, called me names. How could you have known what I was going through? The only one who did was Vegeta after I told him everything during our courting."

Bulma hadn't realized she had been crying until Vegeta reached over to wipe the tears from her eye. She took her hand to clear the other and shook her head. "You lied to me. By not telling me the truth, you lied to me. You made me forget two very important people. I can remember Celen's name, that's it? Do you know how painful that is, to have a bond with someone that you can't remember. At least now I know what Raditz went through years ago."

"Bulma," Tights murmured, reaching to take her sister's hand. "It's okay. As you said, the bond is still there. The fact that you've had flashes of memories of me is enough. You'll get it all back eventually."

"No, I want it all back, now," Bulma demanded, her heated gaze on her father. "Who was the therapist? I need to call him."

"Bulma, listen…" her father tried to reason.

"No, I don't want to hear it!"

"Bulma," Bunny interjected when her husband wasn't reaching her.

Her mother's voice was enough to calm her, but only for a moment as she said, "You knew, too. You knew and you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry," Bunny offered weakly, tears entering her eyes. "You have to know it was the hardest decision I ever had to make. But Bulma, you were a mess, and you kept running away. You couldn't function because you were so overwhelmed. I thought it would help, but believe me I did not take the decision lightly. I wanted to tell you when you were older, but the therapist…who passed away ten years ago which is why your father can't send you to him…back then he said if I told you at any point, you'd unravel and it would be my fault. I couldn't bare for you not to remember your sister, but he said that some people who lived through traumatic experiences and had forgotten them became catatonic. I was scared."

Bulma's expression softened and she realized that her mother, unlike her father, wanted her to know the truth when she could handle it, and maybe at the time Bulma wouldn't have been able to handle it. At least her mother was admitting to the fault and not trying to make excuses for herself. She had been told by the doctor that Bulma would never be the same if she told her. Accusing eyes landed on her father. "You didn't want me to know. Did the doctor tell you I'd become catatonic, too?"

Dr. Briefs shook his head, and Bunny's eyes widened. "I was afraid of what it would do to you, so I made the doctor swear to keep everything that happened to himself, and I told him I never wanted you to learn, so most likely he said that to your mother to prevent her from saying anything. I didn't know he told her that."

The blue-haired princess sucked in some air to take a deep, calming breath. "Alright," she murmured airily. "I can't deal with anymore of this tonight. I am beyond angry that you lied to me, and that you trusted some stranger alien over me, but I understand that he told you Celen controlled Tights to take the fall."

Tights gasped, never having known that. "What? He said that Celen…?" She grew quiet and pensive and then also glared at her father. "And you believed him? Daddy, I told you during our many arguments that Celen was on our side and had gone against the old ways of his people. He would have never hurt me. We had a bond."

"And Cold told me that bond was used to control a Saiyan's mate," Dr. Briefs argued. "I was stupid to believe it but-"

"Yeah, you were," both girls declared simultaneously before exchanging perplexed glances.

Bulma sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I'm done arguing tonight. I have a headache from fleeting memories returning and now from a reconnecting bond that feels so incredibly awkward considering it never really broke…unless…"

"Unless what?" Dr. Briefs asked nervously. The look in his daughter's eyes were so troubled.

Tears of rage welled up in Bulma as she took off up the stairs to her room. Vegeta had sensed everything she had been feeling, and he put two and two together, his eyes falling on the doctor. "It's because of you that she couldn't sense them," he growled dangerously. "You fucked up so badly when you had that idiot hypnotize her into forgetting."

"I don't understand…"

"As she said, how could you?" Vegeta snapped. "Bonds are strong, and when Tights awoke, most likely, Bulma sensed her and that was why she was running away. She wanted to face the aliens that took her sister and Celen. All of her hysterics could have been because not only had she thought she lost the connections, but Cooler was no doubt punishing them both in cruel ways. She was a child and she could have been feeling their pain. Unused to battle, it was most likely too intense for her, which resulted in her breakdowns. When you had her hypnotized, you destroyed the bonds she had with both of them, which is why the bond is reforming now. It should have never been broken in the first place."

Tights stood up from her seat before looking to her mother. "Thank you for the tea, but what I really need now is to talk to my sister." She looked to the prince. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," he replied calmly. "I will make sure to send for Jaco. If he is still on Planet Vegeta, it will take him a couple of days to get here. I didn't want to say this in front of my mate, but the reality of the situation is grim. We will get Celen, but even if we find your son…he may not care that you're his mother."

"I know that," Tights admitted forlornly. "I have no delusions about any of this. I will take whatever help you're willing to give me."

The woman stood up to leave the room and find Bulma. Vegeta needed to give them that time, for Bulma needed to adjust to these new circumstances. This whole mess made this war with Cooler as personal as were the wars with his brother and his father, if not more so. After all, Cooler hadn't just taken Nappa's, the former general's family, Planet Vegeta's greatest heroes, but he had also taken the family of his mate. By default it made them his family in more than one way. Vegeta was determined to annihilate Cooler the way he did his father and make him pay for his crimes against his family, one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Hey everyone! So, I'm in a good mood now, after finally getting caught up in DB Super. If you haven't watched it yet, you really should. The fourth arc is really worth of it. I won't say much more than that in case someone has not yet found out what it's all about. But the feels…and the fangirling XD It's been a while since I fangirled like that watching something, complaining to my best friend about the feels! Seriously…

Anyway, after that, I reread an old one-shot of mine that I posted a little over a year ago on the anniversary of my father's death that left me a bit uplifted. Now, between those two things I have all this energy, so I'm going to post what I can before I have to go to sleep. An update of this, and soon after an update of another AU of mine, _Reparation._

Thank you all who have been reading and reviewing. I always look forward to the feedback and to see that my chapters are getting the desired results. You guys are great :D Enjoy this next installment!

* * *

Bulma couldn't believe any of this. How could she? Her entire life had been a lie, and her father had allowed someone to screw with her head and forcibly break two very important connections she held. Blue eyes closed as she tried to take in a breath to center herself. Meditation wasn't her strong suit, but her mate had taught her enough that she could normally calm herself down. Unfortunately, nothing could quell her tumultuous emotions.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts, the Earthling taking a shaky breath before glaring at the door and growling, "Dad, I'm not in the mood to talk to you. Go away."

The door opened, and Bulma's face fell at the sight of her smiling sister. "Well, I'm not dad, but if you still want to be alone, I could-"

"No!" Bulma shouted hurriedly before blushing. "I mean…no, you don't have to go. I'm just a little…"

"I understand," Tights replied looking around the room. "I still remember when this place was painted pink when you were little, but then once I told you about space travel, you wanted it painted like space. I guess dad painted over it."

"I'm really sorry that I can't remember any of that," Bulma sighed sadly before glaring at her comforter. "I hate this. It isn't fair."

"Sometimes life isn't fair," Tights said, and Bulma perked up remembering her mate's words over a decade ago. "That's just something I've learned being enslaved to the frost demon."

"I feel like that's a mantra they teach everyone, apparently," Bulma scoffed. She relaxed slightly and murmured, "Anyway, I…would it be completely crazy to ask you about you and Celen. I mean, it's been decades and we don't really know each other, but…"

Tights took a seat next to her sister and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Bulma, you will always be my little sister. You didn't break the bond by betraying us. This was out of your control, but that won't change how I feel about you. You have every right to ask about Celen. He's your brother-in-law after all."

Bulma grinned slightly. "So…how did any of this happen?"

Tights thought back on all that had happened so many years ago, a smile of fondness warming her features. "Well, dad was trying to convince the government to avoid going into space, but they refused to believe in aliens. Dad was tasked with getting a team of scientists together to explore, but no one would volunteer. I was a science fiction writer, and I thought it would be a good opportunity to get some more material."

"You like to write?" Bulma asked, surprised. There was a small caress in her mind, and Bulma realized she must have known it at one time or another. "I guess I really did want to be like you. I even went as far as mating a Saiyan."

Tights beamed brightly at her sister. "I have to admit, you did mimic me a lot. I never understood what I did to earn such admiration, but I always tried to assure you to be your own person. Celen had helped with that, training you whenever we were here. I always loved watching him with you. He would have been an amazing father to our son."

"Tights, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you…"

"It was impossible, Bulma," Tights assured her. "If you had ever tried to come after me, Cooler would have either kept you as a scientist, used you against me, or killed you. You were always brilliant, but intelligence alone wouldn't have been able to take down Cooler. He's stronger than both his brother and father combined."

"W-What?" Bulma whispered, stunned. Part of her grew worried, but she knew Vegeta had been preparing for Cooler ever since the events with Cold. She still had unwavering faith in her mate and all of their friends and people. "I can't even imagine that, but I'll take your word for it. So, Celen trained me to fight?"

Tights nodded. "Mostly self-defense, but he did teach you to utilize your ki." Bulma frowned, and her sister grew worried. "What?"

"Vegeta and I wondered how it was so easy for me to learn, but I already knew? This is getting more and more frustrating," the blue-haired woman sighed before lying back on her bed. "I take it that's why I could get used to Planet Vegeta's climate so easily?"

"You and I figured out a way to mimic Planet Vegeta's climate and gravity," Tights explained. "You trained yourself to get used to it so that you could one day visit. You always wanted to go." When Bulma didn't respond, Tights changed the subject. "You know, despite you wanting to emulate me, you certainly went your own way all by yourself. Creating a gravity simulator, making shield systems to protect all of the allies. Don't think Cooler wasn't pissed about that one."

"Good to know," Bulma laughed slightly. "I guess, like my mate, I have no problems pissing those bastards off. Apparently, Cold was going to kill Vegeta en route, and I would have been with him for over a decade with my son. I was working on a time machine for my research project and sent him back to warn us all. If it wasn't for that, Cold might have gotten his way."

Tights was stunned and said, "You didn't happen to tell anyone in the Galactic Patrol that, did you?"

"No," Bulma remarked, dumbfounded. "Just Vegeta's parents and the people closest to us. Why?"

"Well…" Tights murmured, smiling nervously, "it's kind of against Galactic Patrol law to interfere with time travelling and creating multiple timelines. I'll keep your secret, though. No one needs to know, after all. Especially when it involves defeating those monsters one way or another."

"I'll keep it in mind," Bulma agreed. "We got a little sidetracked, though. Sorry about that."

Tights shook her head and waved her hand. "No, it's my fault, too. I did that to Celen a lot. Just something we must have both inherited from mom. Anyway, when I went into space, I met Jaco and got involved with the Galactic Patrol, and eventually got information that Frieza destroyed one of the PTO's allies. I knew he'd be going to Planet Vegeta to take soldiers and feared they'd meet the same fate, so I went to warn them and met Celen. His job was to eliminate any alien that showed up, but he spared me. Yes, I dropped the title on him, but he could have killed me after I told him everything and he didn't. It took only a few days before I bonded with him and fell for him, but he was still a killer and I was disgusted with myself. He went against all of my beliefs, and me against all of his. Eventually, when we met again, we had found our callings, and he had realized he didn't want to be a killer anymore.

"He and I became inseparable and worked together whenever possible," she continued. "He didn't want me taking any missions without making sure he was free to accompany me. He was afraid I'd get in over my head. Unfortunately, we both did when it came to divulging information to other planets. One of Cooler's spies was occupying one of the worlds. He tipped Cooler off, and well, you know the rest. I thought Celen would come with me to Earth when we were escaping, but he stayed back wanting to hold Cooler and his men off. He was so brave. He wanted us to be safe…he never…what Cold said to dad was completely false."

"I know," Bulma soothed her, now trying to comfort her older sister. "Thank you…for trusting me with all of this. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Bulma, I always trusted you," Tights replied with a giggle. "Come on, it's why I gave you that data chip."

Bulma froze feeling a pit in the center of her stomach. "What chip?" she asked harshly.

Tights seemed surprised, but then she realized Bulma most likely didn't remember what she was given. "Oh my…" she breathed out before meeting her sister's eyes. "Bulma, I gave you a little chip. It looked like a necklace. I told you that someone would come for it. Even if you didn't remember, someone would have-"

But Bulma was already out the door stomping down the stairs earning the attention of her mother and Nappa. Dr. Briefs jumped when he heard someone heading directly for him and looked up to see his youngest daughter so irate. "Where is it?"

The doctor blinked, confused. "Where…where is what?"

"The necklace Tights gave to me!" Bulma shouted. Her father's face fell. "You said you got rid of everything that could make me relapse or whatever, so you have to know what I'm talking about."

Tights approached her sister and father from behind. "Dad, you need to tell her. That chip…it's very important. Someone from the Galactic Patrol…Jaco…he was supposed to come for it even if I disappeared. Did he? That chip contained a coded passage of information about the Arcosians' weakness."

"Weakness?" Nappa questioned. "What weakness?"

Tights looked to her father-in-law. "I don't know. I was never able to decode the message. That's why I arranged for Jaco to eventually meet me here on Earth, before Cooler attacked us. I left it with Bulma that when he came he could get it and bring the information back with him. I assumed that when Cold fell that _someone_ had to know."

"No one knew of any weaknesses."

Everyone turned to look at Vegeta who had just reentered the home, beaten up pretty badly. Kakarot was with him and didn't look much better. Both their children who had been swimming entered. Bulla looked to her mother and explained, "They just had a little spar."

"Little?" Goten questioned. "That was the most amazing fight I've seen in my life!"

Vegeta scoffed a laugh. "If your son thinks that was amazing, he hasn't been exposed to combat often I assume."

Kakarot rubbed the back of his head. "Well, not really. I mean, we train with the Nameks and the humans we befriended on Earth, but we can't go all out on the Lookout. At least here, if we're questioned we can just say Bulma's father was testing a new invention or something. But man, I feel out of shape."

"Again, no worthwhile opponent."

"If…if you guys didn't know Cold's weakness, how…" Tights began, her voice mystified.

Vegeta's eyes met her concerned orbs. It was strange to see such worry being directed towards him from someone he barely knew. "Both Kakarot and I had become Super Saiyans. That transformation was also how our fathers defeated Frieza. It was not the easiest fight, but we managed."

"Amazing," Tights marveled before smiling. "Well, if any of us knew the weakness, it would be easier still." Her attention moved back to her father. "Please, dad. Where is the chip? Did Jaco ever come?"

Dr. Briefs heaved a heavy sigh. "He came, and I recognized the symbol. I refused to let him speak and told him my family wanted nothing to do with their affairs. I didn't know about the chip, but I still have it. There's a few boxes of things you had given to Bulma and pictures of you in a storage unit I've kept all these years. Where it is, I don't know."

"We need to go now," Bulma declared holding her hand out to her father. He looked at her in confusion. "Key. Now."

"Bulma…"

"You've screwed with enough of this. Let us take it from here," Bulma ordered. "Give us the key." She looked to her mate. "Did you already contact Jaco?"

Vegeta nodded. "He will be here in two days."

"Then we better get searching now," Bulma replied.

"Bulma, you really should rest," her father tried to soothe, but Bulma wouldn't listen.

"I'm wired enough and I won't be able to sleep," she argued. "Now that I know there was something I was supposed to do that I didn't remember, I need to do it. It's not just the fate of Earth that's at stake, but the fate of the universe." She once again looked to her mate. "Cooler is stronger than both Frieza and Cold combined."

Vegeta was shocked and looked to Tights for clarification. She only nodded once telling him that what she had told Bulma was true. The prince turned to Nappa and Kakarot. "It looks like we'll all be training a lot during our stay here."

"Whatever we have to do," Kakarot said sternly, his eyes determined.

"We need to take down that family once and for all," Nappa agreed. "The whole universe is better off without them."

Bulma nodded and then returned her attention to her father, her hand still outstretched. "Don't make me ask you again," she said callously. "Give me the key."

"Fine!" the doctor countered before getting up and going to the armoire in the kitchen. He dug around a bit in a glass bowl before he grabbed a shiny, silver key and handed it to his daughter. She could tell he wasn't pleased with how she was acting towards him, but she honestly didn't care. If what Tights said was true, this whole mess could have ended decades ago, and maybe Tights, Celen, and their son could have been rescued much earlier. It could have meant Cold would have been dealt with, too. Sure, events might have changed, but it was possible that Bulma would have still gone to Planet Vegeta one day and met Vegeta, so she wasn't worried about what giving the chip earlier would have done to their relationship. Honestly, she wished Vegeta never had to go through as much as he had in those years, all of that distrust and paranoia.

She grabbed the key and turned to Tights. "I don't remember what it looks like."

"I'll go with you," her sister replied.

"Nappa, go with them," Vegeta ordered, not liking the idea of either of them going alone. He knew Bulma was strong, and Tights had abilities that she'd be able to use, but if Cooler did send someone after them, there was strength in numbers.

"Gladly," Nappa remarked, glaring over at the doctor. His expression softened when he looked back at his daughter-in-law and the princess. "Let's go, girls. The sooner we find it, the better."

Dr. Briefs watched the three leave and then looked over to his wife who was very displeased. Bunny could only shake her head before taking a calming breath and finishing her tea. Without a word, which was uncharacteristic for her, she left the room to go off to bed. Her emotional quota had been met for the day.

Vegeta glared at the doctor and shook his head as well. This man had made many mistakes, but to hear that he withheld all of this information was shocking. Eventually, he'd need to come forward. Most likely the people of Earth would be understanding because of what he had been told. His father might understand as well, considering all he had done in making deals with Frieza. The alliance with Earth would at least never be broken again, and all of this hatred towards the Saiyans for leaving could be assuaged.

Still, Vegeta would wait a while before prompting the Earthling to come forward. The important thing was that Bulma knew now, but making it all public would be very overwhelming. Also, it would be suspect to Cooler, and he would assume Tights was on Earth. The longer Cooler wasn't aware, the better for all of them.

* * *

Trunks was in his room undressing himself and getting ready for bed when he heard a soft knock on his door. His mind was still all over the place from the arrival of Nappa's daughter-in-law…his own aunt whom he had looked up to ever since he heard the stories of hers and Celen's sacrifices. What was even more mindboggling was that his mother had no memories of her sister or her Saiyan mate. He couldn't even imagine the feeling of utter betrayal. He never met his grandfather, only heard stories, so he felt numb overall, but when he sensed his mother's emotional pain, he didn't know what to do. For years, his mother always tried to get him to understand his grandfather made a mistake. She didn't want him to hate the man. Trunks now felt like if he listened to his mother's previous desires, he was betraying her now.

He moved to answer his door and was stunned when he saw his intended standing on the other side. His blue eyes met Thia's green ones, and the woman instantly blushed and turned away slightly at the sight of his shirtless form. Trunks's anxiety eased as he chuckled and reached out for the woman swiftly pulling her into the room and closing the door behind her. Thia was slightly uncertain until she felt the prince pushing her up against the door and nuzzling her neck. He placed a kiss on the crux of her neck and then moved to her lips.

Thia yelped slightly, not expecting the gesture, but smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her intended. In these moments with him, she could push out the ideology of her people. Where living this new way of life still made her nervous, she knew she was safe as long as she was in Trunks's arms.

The two found themselves cuddled up in his bed, Trunks's tail gently caressing the princess's spine. As the couple began to doze off, Thia had remembered why she came to see the prince. She had been worried about him, sensing a miasma of emotions she didn't understand. She wanted to be there for him. His entire family had been thrown for a loop. "Trunks?" she called softly.

"Mm?" the prince grunted faintly.

"How…how are you feeling?"

Trunks sighed and opened his eyes. He could see the concern in hers and grinned impishly. "Now, now, none of that," he teased nipping her nose. "I'm fine. It's more of my parents and Nappa that I'm worried about. Nappa confided a lot about Celen and Tights to me, and I swore never to repeat her name. Had I, my mother might have figured it out sooner."

"But you kept Nappa's trust, and I'm sure he appreciates it," the woman assured him trying not to feel dizzy when her intended's hand entwined in her black hair. "Are you sure you aren't upset?"

"Heh," he laughed. "I don't know what I am, honestly. I feel terrible for my mother. What her father did was wrong? There had to be another option. I don't know what I can do to help her. I think that's what has me the most upset besides the fact that Tights and Celen and my cousin have all been Cooler's prisoners for over thirty years. That's just nuts. It was bad enough when we thought they were dead. Now, they were just tortured. That doctor…he was sick, to do that to his rival's daughter just because he could and with no other explanation."

"I cannot even fathom how anyone could be so cruel," Thia stated. "I've never really been involved in politics or wars, which I guess could be both bad and good. It makes it very difficult to know what to do. Is there anything I can do for you and your family?"

"I'll let you know if I can think of anything," Trunks assured her lazily stroking her sides. "Right now, I'm just happy you're here with me. You're keeping me centered right now, and I needed that."

Thia offered a shy smile, blushing in the moonlight. Trunks chuckled and kissed her once more. "So…I guess I should let you go back to your room, huh?" he cheekily murmured against her lips.

"Actually," Thia whispered, "is it okay if I stay with you? I…I wanted to try something new. It isn't wrong if I stay, is it?"

"Not a chance," Trunks assured her. "Even if it were, though, our courtship is our own business and we can do what we want. Only thing we can't really do is mate without a ceremony, but that is only because we're royalty."

"Would your parents be angry if something were to happen?" Thia questioned hesitantly.

Trunks shook his head. "It's really an old tradition that my grandfather kept from his father. It's probably the only tradition he kept, but it's not like a law or anything. It's not punishable by death like on your planet, so don't be afraid."

"That's quite a relief," Thia laughed wryly. "I know you tell me not to be fearful, and I trust you. It's just that…"

"Believe me, I get it," Trunks assured her. "Thia, you were practically a prisoner on your own home planet. You were allowed no physical contact with anyone except your mother and your maids, and only for dressing and washing purposes. That's crazy and twisted, to not have someone there you can lean on for support, to not be able to discuss or complain to about your situation to anyone. Now you're part of a culture where you can do what you want freely and talk about anything. It's new, having your freedom, but you'll adjust."

"I hope so," Thia complained, looking away from her future mate.

Trunks gently guided her face so that she was looking at him once more. "I know so. Please, Thia, get some rest. Don't overthink."

She smiled up at him. "Goodnight, my prince."

Her intended was about to admonish her for using any time of title, but he noticed she was wearing a teasing grin and released a laugh. "Goodnight, my princess," he said in return, holding her closer to him as the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

Bulma and Tights took the whole night to find the chip, but eventually they did in a jewelry box that Tights and Celen had sent to her from one of the planets they were on during her second birthday. A flash of memory came to Bulma, her sister trying to help her through it. Coming to the storage unit had been both a blessing and a curse, for Bulma was having many flashes of memories, but having so many at once was insanely painful.

They returned to Capsule Corp. around nine in the morning and saw that the working crew had already begun removing the junk heap and began fixing the one half of the kitchen. At least the stove and fridge were find, for they found their mother cooking a bunch of food. Tights offered to help the woman get all of the food to the table. Bulma yawned, still surprised at how wide awake her sister was. Then she remembered that her sister was part machine now, and maybe she didn't need to sleep much if at all.

The blue-haired princess gripped her head, having such a migraine from both the all-nighter and the memories. She didn't even sense Vegeta come up from behind her, taking her in his arms. She yawned again, beside herself, and wrapped her arms around his as she leaned her head back against his chest. "Hey," she murmured. "Morning."

"You just got back," he stated. "You should rest."

"And miss out on training? I don't think so. Not with those creeps out there," Bulma argued.

Vegeta sighed. "Just because we aren't on Planet Vegeta does not mean our agreements are null and void," he grumbled. "You know the drill. You pulled an all-nighter or whatever you call them. You cannot train with us today. You can watch if you refuse to fall asleep, but you know you're more likely to get injured in a simple training exercise without sleep."

"Yeah, yeah," Bulma griped. "I'll just watch, then."

The prince nodded, but he honestly felt like Bulma should get at least a little bit of sleep. Unfortunately, they had to abide by their agreement they made only ten years earlier. Bulma had been working on many inventions, given herself a timetable, and to adhere to it, she hardly slept for a week. By the time she went to train with him and their children, she couldn't even block the simplest attack, and she had gotten injured in their spar despite him holding back. He made her promise that if she ever stayed up all night for anything, to skip out on training, but if she couldn't bring herself to skip she could watch as long as she didn't participate.

Surprisingly, their interaction didn't go unnoticed by Tights or Bulma's parents. Both her sister and mother smiled, exchanging knowing glances, but Dr. Briefs was just baffled. He had simply just walked in and found them standing off to the side of the dining room. His daughter looked so happy.

The doctor looked over to Tights who seemed overjoyed for her younger sister, but he could tell that a part of her really missed moments like that she must have had with Celen. He couldn't believe his daughter had suffered so much, not only at the hands of the Arcosians, but at the hands of his greatest business rival.

Dr. Briefs never liked or trusted Dr. Gero. He had such outlandish ideas, and he always attempted to validate them using abandoned children that were eventually taken from him and sent to new homes. Most of the children had been rescued, but some had gone through his horrible project, and when Gero came to him asking to work together, Dr. Briefs refused. He did remember when Gero had gone after Tights on her way home one night, but Celen had gotten in the way. Dr. Briefs had thought later that Celen had only wanted to protect her because he felt possessive over her, but he never asked because despite that possessiveness, Gero did not get his hands on his daughter.

Except, now he knew that he did. Knowing that his daughter had been used for some kind of sick experiment did not sit well with him. Worst of all, it had been her punishment. From what Dr. Briefs was coming to learn, these Arcosian menaces were all about torture, both physical and emotional. What had Tights gone through? Was Vegeta right in saying that Bulma had been sensing her sister's pain?

Looking back to his youngest daughter and her mate, he cleared his throat gaining their attention. The two looked at him and then back to each other before Vegeta released Bulma. "We're going to get started on training," Vegeta told her. "Come watch when you're ready."

"I will," Bulma replied, her nervous eyes flitting over to her father still with a touch of coldness in them. "Yes?" she asked as Vegeta walked away.

"I think we should talk," her father stated. "Just you and me, if that's okay."

"I'm not sure there's anything left to say," Bulma retorted before sighing. "What?"

"Bulma, please," Dr. Briefs pled. "I know this came out in a horrible way, but we need to talk about this."

"Fine," Bulma huffed in frustration. "Lead the way."

"Actually, I was thinking we could leave the house for this," her father responded. "I think we should go to the docks."

Tights perked up at that, eyeing her father skeptically. Did he think he'd be able to help Bulma free up her memories? So far, seeing reminders was helping to alleviate some blocks. Maybe it would help. Tights honestly hoped it would. Bulma felt such immense guilt for not remembering her or Celen when it wasn't even her fault. Now that her bond with her sister was reforming, she could feel all of those emotions. Maybe talking with their father would help.

Only time could tell, after all, and they were running on nothing but borrowed time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Welp, it's been a while. I'm still stuck on Chapter 9, but that's my problem, not yours, so you guys all deserve an update for being so patient :) I can't always get a ton of chapters ahead. Lol!

Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Can't wait to see what you guys think :D

* * *

It stunned Bulma how clearly she remembered the docks. Having the dream days before had given her a sense of all the details. She remembered. Not everything, but she remembered that day, everything about it. As her bond reformed with her sister, she was begin to remember emotions that she hadn't felt in so long. Memories were becoming clearer, slowly but surely. Bulma knew that when she finally saw Celen again, the rest of the pieces would fall.

She took a deep breath, inhaling that salty sea air before smiling at her father. "This was a good call," she offered. To be honest, despite being highly angry with him, she didn't want this to destroy their relationship. He had tried to converse with her before Tights appeared. She had to at least _try_ and give him the benefit of the doubt. "So?"

"So," Dr. Briefs sighed walking up beside her. "Bulma, I can never apologize enough to you. I honestly thought I was doing right by you. That trauma…I couldn't bear to watch you suffer. If I had thought there was another way, I would have done it. Now that I know of this bond thing…can you ever forgive me for what I put you through?"

Bulma looked into her father's sad eyes and released a heavy breath. "I guess your intentions were good even if your actions sucked," she huffed before looking down to the water. "Dad, I just don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"Eventually, I wanted to," he reminded her. "I had just pushed you away so much you probably didn't want to hear it. Cold…when he said that, I saw red. Then that girl you roomed with said you were out with a Saiyan. Bulma, I panicked. And when I panic, I become no better than my father. I said things I didn't mean, and yet never even tried to apologize for because I was just so scared and infuriated. I'm sure Tights could tell you how many awful things I said to her when she brought Celen here for the first time." He breathed out through his nose before meeting his daughter's eyes. "The only thing I can say is that I really do love both you and your sister, and I'm an idiot when it comes to showing it. I would understand that after Cooler is dealt if you never wanted to see me again."

"Dad…" Bulma whispered. "I love you too, and I am angry with you, but I do love you and I've missed you all these years. I've been desperate for you to tell me everything for so long, and now I have my answer. All we can do is move forward and take down Cooler and what's left of the PTO. But, now that you know what you do, you have to learn to trust us. We know how to handle it, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz more than anyone else after serving Frieza for so long. Can you do that?"

Dr. Briefs nodded. "I trust all of you. If you need anything from me, I'll do it. It took all these years, but I finally agree with the alliance. I believe we can figure this out. After all, we have the phantom who broke into my lab on our team."

Bulma froze and looked to her father who was smiling at her before she deadpanned. "How did you know?"

"Do you think I'm stupid, Bulma? After seeing how loyal you were to the alliance, I knew," he explained lightly. "How else do you explain a weapon working one minute and then breaking unless someone who knew what they were doing tampered with it?"

"Yeah, maybe…" Bulma muttered. "You aren't mad?"

"You have more of a right to be mad at me than I do to be made at you," her father assured her. "Now…is there anything else you want to ask or say before we head back?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Bulma remarked. Her father seemed ready to answer. "Nothing about the past. We can't change it. I wanted to ask you a favor." Dr. Briefs nodded, willing to do anything for her. "Tarble wants to start learning my position on Planet Vegeta to make shields and other helpful inventions. I was hoping that after training sessions, we could go to the main building and he could shadow and even help build some smaller electronics for practice."

"I can agree to that and help," Dr. Briefs assured her. "I still have the prototypes I taught you to build when you were a child."

"Perfect," Bulma chimed. "He's going to be so happy."

The older man smiled slightly, relieved that he could be of some help during this whole ordeal and that his daughter was willing to give him a second chance. He wouldn't blow it this time. He wouldn't be like his father. Instead, he would make up for every cruel word he said to his daughter and every action. This was his chance to get it right.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp., Trunks was sparring with both Gohan and Goten. The two Son boys were struggling to keep up with the prince who seemed to be toying with them, but they knew it was because he was using speed that they weren't used to fighting with the Earthlings. According to their father, the prince's mother always used speed to her advantage and Vegeta had learned to keep up with it. It made sense that their children would be just as fast.

Trunks, though, wasn't being smug. He honestly believed the two Saiyans had potential. When the mess with Cooler was all over, they would have to come back with them to Planet Vegeta. It wouldn't take them long to master their strength and become faster. It wasn't their fault they were raised on a planet with negligible gravity. Once they were able to get gravity bands for them, they would be able to get used to it. That was another reason for such high speeds. Vegeta always trained at high levels of gravity, close to 700 times Earth's. Trunks was just starting to get used to half of that.

Vegeta called for a break after everyone had thoroughly broken a sweat. Honestly, he was surprised that Bulma and her father weren't back yet. He didn't feel anything negative and he could pinpoint their energy to the docks, but he was still hesitant and it was distracting him while he sparred with Nappa. "Oh, you're breaking for lunch?"

They all looked to see Bulma's mother bring food outside. She smiled at them. "Just in time. The girls have been helping me in the kitchen. They wanted to see what I was making. They're planning on joining in your training session after lunch."

Vegeta nodded. He felt strangely happy that Bulla was getting to spend time with her grandmother and aunt. Thia seemed to be more relaxed as she went over to Trunks and kissed him on the cheek. The look on his son's face reminded him so much of when he and Bulma had their moments, those times where they'd forget others were around and just focused on each other. He was happy for both of his kids. And of course, Tarble too, for he had Cella. The look in his eyes when Raditz's kid was around always amazed him. It was this gaze that suggested he may not have ever found this woman and how blessed he was that he had, even though they grew up together and had been near inseparable.

"So, how's the training going?" the prince heard Peppan ask.

"It's been good for all of us," Raditz stated before impishly looking to his brother and nephews. "Of course, we need to whip these boys into shape."

Vegeta chuckled at the irritated glance Kakarot shot his brother's way. Coming to his friend's defense, he said, "Raditz, don't forget that your brother _is_ a Super Saiyan."

"It's all in good fun," Raditz teased looking to his brother with a jovial expression. "Seriously, I've missed out on almost twenty years of teasing. I deserve a few moments."

Kakarot softened before grinning at his brother. "I guess you're right about that. I can't believe we're going to be able to see each other more. Chi Chi and I already decided that when we defeat Cooler, we're going to take a trip back. The boys really should see their other planet's way of life."

Bulla's eyes brightened and she looked to Goten who had already been staring at her with a contented grin. That was exactly what they wanted, to spend more time together. "I'd honestly like to go," Bunny stated, silencing everyone with shock. She just laughed. "What?"

"Mom, really?" Tights asked. "You really mean that?"

"Of course, silly," Bunny replied. "Both my daughters are married to Saiyans and I never truly met Bulma's in-law's save by camera on Christmases. We should make it into a family trip. We've never really had one, not to this extent. And once we find Celen and your son and get them back with us, we'll have everyone with us. Won't that be nice?"

Tights had tears in her eyes, wiping them away as she laughed. "I've waited so long to hear you say that. I hope dad will be onboard."

"I am."

Bulma and her father had finally gotten back to Capsule Corp., the princess wearing a smile on her face. "Trunks…" Bunny breathed out, her own face revealing her content. Tights was stunned, but eventually matched her mother's and sister's expression.

Dr. Briefs grinned slightly, but then cleared his throat and grew serious. "That is, if the Saiyans could ever forgive what I've done. I wouldn't want to impose on the king's or queen's good graces." His eyes met Vegeta's stern orbs. "I can't take back what I did. I would understand if your people never got passed it. I myself have not been able to get passed it. All I can say is that I will do everything in my power to help you take down Cooler and Gero. We can't let any of their evil plans come to pass."

The prince agreed with him, and honestly it would be better for everyone if they put the past in the past. Their families were so interconnected now. Both of Dr. Briefs's daughters were very important people to the Saiyans, their hero and their princess. It was possible to repair the damage, if Dr. Briefs was willing to finally come forward. As if reading his thoughts, the Earthling spoke up again. "I think it's time that everyone knew."

Bulma looked to her father, her eyes full of approval. "I think that's a good idea. Rita still does her show, right? It's time everyone knew the type of monsters we were dealing with. It's time that the Saiyans knew, too."

"Bulma, are you certain about this?" Vegeta questioned lightly, his brows furrowed in concern. He didn't want it to be too much for her.

She could feel Vegeta's emotions for her and flashed him a reassuring grin. "Look, I already know, now," she told her mate. "Maybe this will get our two races fully unified again. The Earthling's distrust of whether the Saiyans will stay true to the alliance or not isn't healthy, and the hatred towards my father…look, we might not agree, but we all mistakes. At least…at least it wasn't done to purposefully hurt me or any of us. We need to clear this up, just like we did when my father came forward with the rumors Cold wanted spread." When Vegeta's uncertainty didn't clear, Bulma's grin widened. "After all, I'm not weak. A little public exposure won't knock me down."

That caused Vegeta to smirk and even laugh. It was what he had been saying all along, and he realized by his own words how ridiculous he was acting. He looked to the older scientist, smirk still present. "Does Rita still do her show?"

Dr. Briefs was startled, but nodded. "She does. I can call her right now and set it up for tomorrow."

"We will tell my parents tonight, though," Vegeta stated. "Bulma is right. The Saiyans should know what Cold had said, and they should know about Tights and Celen and their child."

"You haven't contacted your mother since you've been here, have you?" Nappa asked the prince. Vegeta sighed and shook his head. "Kalina is probably a nervous wreck. You promised to call."

"I know," Vegeta huffed.

Dr. Briefs was surprised by how informal the former general was when it came to the Saiyan queen, but once again it was probably something he could never understand. No one else seemed to question it, not even Tights, so there was obviously something he didn't know. Vegeta had said all of their families were intertwined. "Anyway," the prince continued meeting Dr. Briefs's eyes, "you can't back out of this. You have to come clean."

"I won't back out," the doctor promised. "The Arcosians have gotten away with too much for too long, partly because of my own actions. I refuse to let them get their way again."

Vegeta seemed pleased by this, grinning maliciously before he said, "Spoken like a Saiyan. Maybe you're more like us than you realize."

Surprised by the compliment, Dr. Briefs silently joined the others at the table, Bulma sitting beside her mate. Something about the scene just made the doctor strangely proud, his two daughters in one place, him being in a better place with both of his daughters and at least one of their husbands…er, mates. He trusted the Saiyans much more than he trusted the Arcosians, and he trusted his daughter's faith. She never gave up on Vegeta, always just knowing that he would figure out the Arcosians' actions. This time would be no different. They would find a way to help Celen and his grandson. Both Tights and Bulma would finally be able to have the whole family they deserved.

* * *

How long had he been like this? Chained up, blood dripping to the stone tiles below. He mentally scoffed a chuckle. _Stone?_ Of all things for a lower dungeon on a ship to be made of, stone was not what he expected. The flamed torches made it even more foreboding, ancient, primitive…the way that bastard saw his people. He didn't give a shit. He had succeeded in his plan. He had deceived those around him. _She_ was safe and free, on Earth with her family. He knew she was. He could feel her, and she was both happy and worried about his sorry self. God, he loved her. "Tights," his gravelly voice rasped out before he heard the creak of the cellar door.

Moments later, the prisoner was face to face with the Arcosian tyrant himself. It had been such a long time since he had been punished by the bastard. He remembered it well, his cheekiness pissing Cooler off leading for Celen to be poisoned. The Saiyan couldn't remember a time where he had felt so sick. Even with his medical training, he couldn't console himself as his insides were on fire. He kept telling himself that the poison would pass through his system, that his Saiyan blood would repair the damage from the toxin, and that he would only grow strong. He had been right on all accounts, but he still wasn't strong enough to salvage his family.

Celen could accept that he wasn't as strong as Cooler. Even if he outranked a number of his soldiers, Tights was still at his mercy, and Cooler's strongest Soldier was stronger than the Saiyan. As it turned out that Soldier was his own son, as disturbing as it was. Part of the Saiyan wanted to know what charade Cooler had played, what he said to turn his son against both his races, to make him never want to even search for his parents…to get his undying loyalty. It made Celen sick with grief that his son was practically lost to him, a stranger he'd never knew serving the bastard that destroyed them.

"Celen," Cooler spat a greeting. "It's been quite a while since you stepped out of line. The last time was years ago, when Dr. Gero continuously made controllers to take control of you _mate._ " Celen forced himself not to growl. He was used to the way that Cooler derisively spoke the word. Arcosians didn't have mates. They didn't even have females. They would never understand that type of bond, that love, that completeness. At times, Celen felt sorry for them. They only cared about themselves, barely caring for their relatives unless they were destroyed. If anything, the Arcosians were more prideful and arrogant than the Saiyans.

When Cooler didn't say anything else, Celen took the initiative. "You already took our son from me. I wasn't going to let you control Tights, too. I was surprised when he stopped trying to create those damned devices."

"Yes, well, punishing you didn't seem to work, and the doctor still needed your mate for his research," Cooler replied nonchalantly. "It wasn't worth the time, resources, money, or effort if you were going to keep interfering. I didn't need Tights as a soldier that much, anyway. Your son is doing his job well enough."

The Saiyan wanted to ask how his son, how Tomaren was doing. He still remembered his and Tights's argument as clear as day. They had been on Earth, after they found out they were having a boy. Celen had wanted to name his son a strong, Saiyan name, Turnus, but Tights had laid out a good argument. The name was a compromise, so that their child would never be judged by his peers, but that he would be named for his father's culture. There were times when Tights was sleeping where he'd speak to their child, testing the name out and feeling the unborn child respond. Those days seemed very far away, in a life that didn't exist. At least Tights was safe with her family. If Cooler decided to end him, at least he could die knowing that he could at least save one of them, but he would always regret not saving them both.

"At least you're learning," Celen jeered. He had to keep the guise of strength and amusement to hide the pain he was feeling. Years of this abuse, stress, no training, and only enough food to sustain his life had all caught up with him. He refused to let the Arcosian see his weakness. It would be a disadvantage if Cooler figured out his limitations.

The tyrant sneered. "I hate you monkeys," he confessed. "You are nothing in the grand scheme of things, and yet you still act high and mighty. Don't get me wrong, Frieza had it coming. I knew from the moment he struck a deal with you that he was in over his head. It wasn't my place to involve myself."

"So then why did you?" Celen questioned, his voice laced thick with sarcasm. "You came to our planet, targeted us."

"I wasn't targeting your race as a whole," Cooler explained. "Only you and the woman. Had you not interfered with the Planet Trade Organization, I would have left you be. You warned one of _my_ territories. I could care less about Frieza, and my father would have handled his own. But I wasn't going to let anyone get away with attempting to make a fool out of me. It just happened that you were a Saiyan. As for your son, I haven't harmed him or toyed with him. I see nothing wrong with him being a Saiyan. I did not wish to involve myself with your kind. You forced my hand."

"You're trying to declare war on mine and Tights's people now," Celen hissed, his tail thrashing angrily behind him. "Explain that."

"Your prince and his mate attacked my planet and brought down my father," Cooler answered. "I cared nothing for my brother, and I hated my father, but you monkeys had been involving yourselves in matters that didn't concern you. Such an annoying habit."

"Your bastard father _kidnapped_ my sister-in-law!" Celen shouted. Cooler was undeterred by the outburst. "How could you say they got involved with him? My people would have left well enough alone."

"Maybe," Cooler agreed, "but the fact of that matter is that your people believe themselves to be better than us. They took down our king, my father, the one who governed the PTO. An example needs to be made, and that is all. The other allied planets will be fine, but the Saiyans and Earthlings must fall."

"Heh," the Saiyan chuckled. "You have your work cut out for you. The prince will not fall. He survived your brother, finished off you father, and he'll destroy you. I have faith in him and those around him. I have faith in my sister-in-law."

Cooler didn't react, simply staring at the Saiyan with cold, red eyes. "Faith means nothing," he finally said. "You should have learned that already, but it seems like I may need to teach you again."

Celen's eyes narrowed as he glared at his captor. "Do your worst, frost demon."

In an unusual event, Cooler finally reacted, chuckling and smirking. "Be careful what you ask for, monkey. I have no qualms in obliging."

* * *

Tarble had had the best day. He felt bad that he had enjoyed it so much when everyone else was struggling with the newest developments, while Celen and his son were still with Cooler. It couldn't be helped, though. After lunch, they had returned to training, and then Dr. Briefs had pulled Tarble aside. The Earthling told him that Bulma had expressed the desire to use the lab and train him, and so the doctor would allow it. In fact, he was going to teach Tarble all of the basics with exercises he used to teach his own daughters. Tarble wouldn't reject the offer. He knew that Dr. Briefs was trying, and he knew that his knowledge was valuable. He accepted the offer to learn under his tutelage.

The man was beyond smart, and Tarble could see how Bulma learned from him. Dr. Briefs knew how to break everything down into smaller steps so that Tarble could understand and get the hang of it. He was surprisingly patient and encouraging. In the one day alone, Tarble learned how to create a tiny robot using limited metal scraps, a wire, and limited fuel. The young prince realized that those skills were what led Bulma to be able to create a time machine in secret with such limited resources. There would possibly come a time where one might need to create something in the worst of circumstances especially now.

When the prince and doctor returned to the home, Dr. Briefs was summoned by his older brother to discuss matters with his parents. Tarble could sense the doctor's hesitance and frowned. He was certain his parents would be understanding. Cold brainwashed the Earthling against their race and his own family. All things considered, he had done his best.

Of course, Tarble would never make those choices. After hearing what Vegeta went through at the hands of Frieza because their father had let the Arcosian walk all over them, Tarble had decided that his children wouldn't suffer that way. He owed it to his brother that if he was ever faced with the choice of death or his children's freedom, he would choose death. Even if he was somewhat afraid of death, he would not allow his kids to be slaves.

He had told Cella all of this. No, they hadn't had _the night_ everyone told him about. They had just been talking, comparing their life stories. To be honest, in the beginning when they were only friends, Cella was more enamored with Tarble than he was with her. He had always wondered why. He bonded to her as he did with his family, but it always stayed that way until the last few years. When they were children, Cella was his and Trunks's friend. They did so much together. Before they became teenagers, the female Saiyan followed Tarble around while Tarble ran from her advances.

Once they were teenagers, he felt it. He knew he had become closer with her, that he wanted to be with her. They talked more and more and Tarble fell for her. Their bond had strengthened, and they knew. Cella was the woman he was meant to be with. She loved him, supported him. Tarble would even be willing to say she completed him, but they were only in the beginnings of their courting. He couldn't tell her, not yet. That feeling he had had growing up had disappeared. She finally had him.

He remembered talking to his mother about that feeling he had before he decided to court Cella. At first, it felt like he was betraying someone, but there was no one. Once he hit his teenage years, it went away. Kalina had told him she had only ever heard of something like that happening once before and that a seer had explained to that individual that in another life, that person had been destined for someone else because events were altered. It had surprised her that her son was feeling that way, for she had heard it from the queen of a completely separate race. Because of that, Tarble realized that there was a timeline out there where he was not with Cella. It was possible Cella didn't even exist in that life. He didn't care, though, because he had Cella now.

"Hey," a happy voice chimed.

Tarble tilted his head upward and saw Cella standing on the balcony outside her room. She was smiling so brightly that it lit the darkness around them. The prince grinned and flew up to the structure, landing gently next to her before pulling his intended in for a kiss. Cella moaned softly at the contact, smiling into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her prince. Tarble pulled away and joined their foreheads together. She took his breath away, and he needed to catch it.

A cool breeze passed by contrasting the warmness of the air. It made Cella shiver against her intended. "M-Maybe we should go inside," she whispered.

"Sure," Tarble replied, his voice low.

But they didn't move, simply staying in each other's arms. "I didn't see you at dinner," Cella murmured. "Are you hungry?"

"Nah," Tarble answered. "Dr. Briefs took me out to dinner after our lesson."

Cella's lips twitched as she released a laugh. "Did you have fun?"

Tarble nodded against her head. "He's really intelligent. He's starting me with basics, but also teaching me how to create something useful using minimal technology and resources. It's really amazing."

"I'm glad you're doing what you love," Cella cooed moving to press her lips against his forehead. "I knew you could do it. You're one of the smartest people I've ever met."

"Stop," Tarble chuckled awkwardly, blushing. "You know I can't take the compliments."

"The one Saiyan that doesn't like getting his ego stroked," the woman teased before her tail looped around Tarble's. The prince's eyes widened, his throat going dry as nervous eyes met confident. Her tail began stroking his making the prince tremble, his hands against the wall holding him up. "What about this?"

"Y-You," Tarble breathed out before grinning slightly. "You're playing a dangerous game, Cella. Y-You know we can't move so fast because-"

"Because of a ceremony and blah, blah, blah," his intended finished, rolling her eyes. "I don't care about the ceremony, and honestly you don't either. Your brother is the one all the attention is on, as are his kids. He had his ceremony, right? And Trunks will. So will Bulla. We can do whatever we want."

"You always say that," Tarble huffed, "but I just can't do it."

Cella frowned, but she wasn't upset with Tarble. She was upset _for_ him. Her hand moved to gently caress his face. "Why are you so worried about disappointing your father?"

"It's not just him I'd be disappointing," Tarble answered almost immediately. He then sighed. "I don't know why, Cella. I always have had this feeling that I was a disappointment to my family and race. I was born with a low power level. I don't like to fight. I can't even stand up to my father. He's always intimidated me. Talking with Vegeta is easier, but at the same time I can't hold a candle to him."

"We all have our strengths and weakness, Tarble," Cella reminded him. "You've become so strong over the years, and just because you don't like to fight you at least know how to fight. I don't understand why you get so intimidated by him, but nothing bad is going to happen if you assert yourself. Your father won't want to repeat his past mistakes."

Tarble's brow quirked. "What do you know of them?"

Cella grew nervous for a moment. "I accidentally overheard my father one night. He had had a nightmare. Apparently he used to get them more before he and my mother were mated. He was telling her about it, and it sounded awful. I already knew your brother had gone with Frieza for a time, but what my father described…I doubt your father would make things difficult for you. Anyway, as for not holding a candle to your brother…Tarble, you had a different life. No one expects you to be the same as Vegeta. Besides, I'm here with you because I've always wanted to be by your side. You may think so low of yourself, but to me you're my best person. You complete me, Tarble. Never forget that."

The young prince couldn't help but kiss the woman in front of him. Cella could feel his utter joy, his lips quirked into a smile as they pressed against hers so passionately. Her fingers found their way into his soft hair causing him to growl lowly. "Hey," a deep voice grunted, though there was a slight teasing.

Instantly, fear washed over Tarble as the voice of his intended's father reached his ears. He turned to face the man who was standing on one of the other balconies with his arms crossed. "Uh...um…" the prince nervously stuttered.

Raditz sighed before offering an admonishing smirk. "I don't know how many times I need to tell you people," he joked. "First my brother, and now my own daughter. You have a door for a reason. Use it. If I didn't want to catch my brother in intimate moments with his own intended, I definitely don't want to stumble across you guys."

Cella snickered, remembering the story, her cheeks stained slightly pink. "Sorry, dad. We'll keep it in mind."

"Wait, that's it?" Tarble questioned feeling genuinely shocked.

Raditz looked to the prince like he had five heads. "What else would there be? You two are grown adults. You're courting. Anything I'm missing?"

"Nope, you just about covered it," Cella teased before leaning in to nip her intended's ear which once again made him shiver before he flashed her an warning glare.

Raditz sighed again. "Cella," he admonished.

"Sorry again, daddy, but he's just too easy to rattle," the woman replied before smirking at the prince who was shaking his head.

"We'll be more careful about the PDAs," Tarble offered to his intended's father. He received a nod before Raditz went back inside the room. He sighed in relief, though he was getting quite frustrated with the shaky, giggling Saiyan beneath him. "That wasn't fair."

"Oh, you know you love me," she murmured before placing an innocent kiss on his jawline. Tarble just shook his head. "Hey, let me make it up to you."

"You don't have to make it up to me," Tarble assured her.

"No, you're right," she countered. "It wasn't fair, so I owe you. Come inside, all right. Then I'll let you tease me so that we'll be even."

The offer was tempting, but Tarble still was at war with his honor as a prince. He knew that he and Cella had been courting a long time and that she was getting impatient, but could he really break tradition solely because the responsibilities all fell on his brother? He hesitated as he answered, knowing Cella probably wouldn't be happy with him. "N-Not tonight," Tarble weakly replied. The woman frowned at him, her frustration washing over him. "I'm sorry, Cella…I just can't…"

As her frustration washed over him, his self-loathing washed over her. She immediately softened. "Tarble, it's okay."

But the prince shook his head, disagreeing with her. "It's late, Cella. I'm going to go."

She attempted to reach out and keep him with her, but he was already gone. Concern was all she felt now, for his emotions told her the real truth. He wasn't just afraid of disappointing his parents, brother, or even their entire race.

He was worried that he would disappoint her.

* * *

The truth was finally out, both royals staring back at the multitude of people not knowing what to say. Well, at least on the king's part. Kalina seemed to handle it better. "Oh, Tights, I'm so glad you're safe," the queen stated. She had just learned the girl's name, the fact that she was Celen's mate, the fact that she was Bulma's sister.

"You can thank Celen for that," the blonde replied, looking away as she thought about her mate.

The king finally spoke. "I cannot even imagine what the two of you have been going through, especially never having met your child. You are both very strong."

"Thank you, your majesty," Tights murmured. She was a little hesitant considering the Saiyans' old laws, but she had a feeling that she and Celen would no longer be held to them. "So…about our mateship…"

"You don't have to explain," Kalina assured her before glancing at Nappa. "None of you do. We understand why you kept it from us, but rest assured. There is nothing you need to worry about."

"And my deal with Celen still stands," the king added, "though we really don't go by the class system anymore."

"If we can get our son back, I'm sure he will be honored," Tights responded. "Thank you, again."

The queen looked to Bulma concern in her eyes. "How are you dealing with all of this?"

Bulma managed a light laugh. "I'm still piecing together memories. I have virtually none of Celen, but once we rescue him, I'm sure it'll all come back."

The two royals then looked to Dr. Briefs who was pretty apprehensive about the whole ordeal. He had admitted everything to them. At first, when the king saw him he was furious, but as he began to explain the attack, Bulma's episodes, the therapist, and then, finally, Cold, the king couldn't find it in him to be angry anymore. He looked to his wife. "Can you give me a minute alone, Kalina?"

"Of course," the woman replied before bidding her friend, son, daughter, and hero adieu.

The king then looked to the others in the room. "I would like a moment with the doctor."

Vegeta, who had been unusually quiet nodded and pushed himself off the wall before corralling everyone else out of the room. Both Tights and Bulma looked back to their father who seemed as stiff as a board. "Will he be okay?" Tights whispered to Nappa.

"Don't worry about a thing," Nappa assured her. "It's just a video feed, anyway."

"I think he understands," Bulma also tried to soothe. "Remember, it's been thirty-five years, Tights. Anyone can change, right?"

"Right," her sister finally settled. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just…being on that ship has made me very paranoid."

"Trust me, we can relate," Vegeta reminded her. "It's best if we all get some rest." He looked to his mate. "And no all-nighter bullshit."

"I know, I know," Bulma replied. She turned to her sister. "Goodnight, Tights. I'm…I haven't said this yet, but I'm very glad you're real."

The blonde beamed as the couple walked away. "You know," Nappa spoke up, earning his daughter-in-law's attention. "I always noticed a similarity to you in Bulma, but I could never put two and two together. Even when I saw your mother, something felt familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. I never would have guessed it, but it makes all the sense in the world. You should be proud. Your sister is the best thing that ever happened to him, just as you were for my son."

Tights smiled at the older man. "You've changed," she giggled, Nappa grimacing slightly. "Just so you know, Celen did know that you volunteered to go onboard Frieza's ship to protect the prince. He regretted never working things out with you."

"Heh, well, at least we have that in common," Nappa stated before he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm getting too old for all of this."

"Oh stop," Tights admonished with a laugh. Then she got serious. "I…I need to admit something."

Nappa seemed surprised that Tights was asking permission to confide in him, but he nodded anyway. "What's up?"

"What if there's no saving my son?"

Having been around Tights so much the last couple of days, the connection with her struck Nappa really hard, and he could feel her fear and grief at the thought of her child being too far gone. The former general hadn't really lingered on those thoughts too much, for he was still reeling over the fact that his son was still alive as well. "Hey, don't worry about that," he attempted to assure her. "Everything is going to be fine, and if it isn't we'll deal with it as a family. We'll get him back, even if it involves ki restraints and years of therapy. We won't leave one of our own with that demon. Just no hypnotherapy crap."

Tights deadpanned. "Don't even get me started. I still can't believe that Bulma's been struggling like this all these years, thinking she was crazy any time she did have a fleeting memory of me. I wish there was something more I could do for her."

"You're doing it," Nappa answered. "The fact that you are here, living, breathing, and talking to her has helped. I'm sure you've sensed it."

"The bond is still reforming, but yes, I have," Tights agreed. She looked back over to the room they had just left. "I only hope our father truly means what he said."

"Hey, if I could change, I'm sure he can too, so whatever is bothering you…maybe let it go."

The woman looked up at her father-in-law and nodded. "Thank you. I'll be working on that. Now, we both need to get some rest."

Nappa's brow quirked. "You sleep?"

Tights shrugged. "A little. If I feel like it. I really don't need it. I don't really need to eat either, but I can if I feel like it. I usually do, if only to still feel like a normal human. This whole transformation bothers me. It's really scary sometimes. Dr. Gero kept trying to create a controller so that I would follow Cooler's every command."

"What?" Nappa hissed. "What a sick bastard."

"No kidding," Tights scoffed before she wrapped her arms around herself. "If it wasn't for Celen, it would have happened. Ten different controllers were made, and he always abandoned his post to go destroy them. He must have sensed my fear, because each time one was finished, I would feel his pain from being tortured."

"He cares about you so much," Nappa pointed out. "Surprisingly, he always did. I mean, not a surprise because of you, but because of how Turna and I had raised him. Outsiders were bad, glory was everything. It was how we were all raised, yet he was able to move past that despite the fact that he was practically turning his back on all of us."

Tights nodded and smiled. "It's because of him that my emotions are still intact. I've seen other aliens that undergo the same surgery that become emotionless and stoic. But because of Celen and our bond, I was able to keep that part of myself, and that was why they needed the controller. Him destroying them has saved me from becoming a true machine."

"The two of you are amazingly strong to survive what you have," Nappa told her. "Don't forget that. I'll see you in the morning. Jaco should be here in the afternoon."

"Good," Tights stated before she walked away. She really hoped that her sister was right about this, that they would not only be able to find her son but save him as well. It was immensely painful for her to even bear the thought of her son being against them. Unfortunately, only time would tell if he could be saved. The thought of being a family was enough to keep her going.

* * *

"This has been long overdue."

Dr. Briefs nodded as the king spoke. He was standing in front of the screen before he went to his knees and bowed apologetically. "I am deeply, truly sorry that I put our children in the line of danger. I should have listened. I should have believed them both. I take full responsibility, and soon Earth will know it all as well."

King Vegeta sighed. "Doctor, get up," he demanded. "Your apology is both noted and accepted."

The human's head shot up as if he had been burned. "What?" he asked in disbelief. Could it have really been that simple?

"Take a seat, doctor," the king replied. "To be honest, we have a lot more in common than you realize."

Dr. Briefs stood up and pulled a chair up to the screen. When his eyes met the king's, he realized just how worn the ruler looked. King Vegeta took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I cannot fault you for your actions when I am no better," he admitted. The doctor was startled by the proclamation, but he remained silent. "When Frieza came to my planet and demanded I give him our loyalty and my son, he threatened all our lives including Vegeta's. I couldn't let him harm my son, so I agreed that as long as he brought my son home every so often to learn our culture, I would prepare him for his services. I should have realized that he was lying when he agreed, but I didn't, and I basically prepared my son to go and face his death.

"Frieza abused him," the king continued. "I don't know the extent, but to see that distrust in my son's eyes when he returned…I knew then I would never truly get him back. Twenty years ago I told him everything. I knew my apologies would never make up for it. I knew our bond would never repair. I pushed my son away time and time again, but only because I was trying to protect him. I didn't know how to make him see that he was no longer a prisoner until your daughter came around. It was the only time since he had returned from Frieza that he actually seemed comfortable on his own planet."

"I didn't know that," the doctor marveled. "I can relate, though. I pushed Bulma away in trying to protect her and then literally sent her to her death, even if it would have happened over a decade later."

The king nodded, now knowing the full story of the time machine and what Bulma and Trunks would have endured. "That is why I wanted to speak with you alone. We as parents have made terrible decisions and mistakes. I continue to do so to this day. I had kept the fact that I had tried to start negotiations years ago from both our children because I did not want them to be disappointed. Vegeta had learned from Kakarot and kept the fact that he knew from me. We have conversations here and there, but Vegeta and I will never have the closeness we once had. That does not have to happen with you and your daughter. Never keep another secret from her. It will only add more distance between the two of you."

"Believe me, there are no more secrets," the doctor assured the king. "I will do whatever I can to be worthy of her forgiveness, and I will also do whatever I can and you all need to defeat the Planet Trade once and for all."

King Vegeta smirked at the Earthling. "You have my thanks. To be honest, your whole family does."

With that, the feed was disconnected and the doctor was left alone in the room feeling lighter than he had in a very long time. He knew he had made plenty of mistakes, but it was sort of a relief to know he wasn't the only one. He promised himself that he would fix things with his family. He refused to be like his own father who pushed him away. He had come very close to it, but it wasn't too late to change.

Apparently a lot of people had changed over the years.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

I still haven't finished Chapter 9, but it's getting there. I honestly just wanted to post considering these next couple of weeks will be busy. Moving, wedding (that all of us are not really looking forward to…for reasons. Lol, family drama…), and mom and I going on a cruise the following week which I'm super excited for, I decided to update. Besides, I actually really wanted to get this out. Not really a spoiler, but in this chapter you get your first glimpse of Soldier in action. If you couldn't already tell, this story will probably be the darkest of the series…not too bad because I sometimes struggle with that stuff, but it will be pretty intense. In contrast, you'll also see a little bit of bonding throughout the chapter and moving on from the past.

I hope you all enjoy, and hopefully I'll have another chapter for you when I get back!

(Also, PS, I forgot to mention this in the chapter post, but I also put up a picture of Cella, which was originally supposed to be Peppan when I drew it a year ago, on Deviant Art. My name there is the same here, Firestorm1991. Check it out I you have some time. Thanks!)

* * *

"This interview has been long awaited," Rita said, looking at the doctor who seemed very nervous under the intense scrutiny of Earthlings in the studio. He looked to Rita and nodded. She did not seem happy with him either. He looked to his daughters who were waiting backstage, both flashing him understanding and reassuring smiles. Even Vegeta was there, observing with his arms crossed. His eyes lacked the heat they normally had when he regarded his father-in-law. The three of them were with him, and the most difficult part was over. The Saiyans were the ones he was concerned about, not the Earthlings, and everything had worked out.

"It has been," the doctor replied.

Rita's eyes narrowed. "Maybe I should just let you talk instead of asking questions. We all only have one, anyway. Why?"

Dr. Briefs took in a deep, shaky breath. His sad eyes regarded Rita's. "There's no use in stalling anymore." He looked out to the studio audience. "I am sure many of you remember that I had another daughter." There were already murmurs and gasps as he looked back to a stunned Rita. "I cannot hide that anymore."

"Back when she had died, you had asked the media and public never to mention your daughter again," Rita marveled. "Why now?"

"Because she didn't die," Dr. Briefs replied. "In fact, she's here now backstage."

"What?" Rita whispered. She looked over, her eyes widening as the blonde waved at her with a shy smile. Her attention snapped back to the doctor. "I don't understand."

He ruefully laughed. "To be honest, I don't either." He grew serious. "Back before the alliance had been formed, before we had ever gone into space, I made contact with an alien race, the Nameks. It was back when I was in school, and they warned us away from trying to contact or ever venture into the great unknown. It was around the time that the Saiyans had been in contract with the Planet Trade, maybe even before that. I believe my son-in-law explained that a long time ago."

Rita nodded, still stunned. "Because of that, I never trusted the Saiyans and I was highly against the government wanting to send Earthlings into space. My daughter agreed to go when no one volunteered, for they knew the risks that the government refused to believe. During their travels, Tights ran into a member of the Galactic Patrol and got involved with the group. They were trying to take down the Arcosians and the Planet Trade. Tights can tell you more about her time with them better than I can, but because of this connection, she ended up meeting a Saiyan named Celen. The two of them mated and were to have a child around the time they were both allegedly killed."

"Tights also mated with a Saiyan?" Rita questioned. Her brows furrowed. "Then why did you make such slanderous remarks about them?"

Dr. Briefs looked down to his folded hands. "Because I never trusted him, and around the time Vegeta, Nappa, and Kakarot had come to Earth, King Cold had contacted me and informed me that the reason my daughter had died was because Celen used the bond to control her to avoid paying for his crimes, to force her to take the fall. Days later, Bulma's roommate had contacted me and told me she was spending time with the very race I believed to be responsible for Tights's death. I believed him because he fed me answers as to what happened to my daughter. They were all lies."

Rita's expression softened, for she could understand. The Arcosian king had taken advantage of Dr. Briefs's grief and made him fear the repetition of the event. "As a mother myself," she stated, "I'm sure it would have thrown me off to hear something like that. We would need someone to blame. It sounds like Cold had taken advantage of your emotions."

"It's no excuse," the doctor countered, "and I don't expect to be forgiven, but the Saiyans should not pay for withdrawing in the past. I put Bulma in danger, and in doing so I put her mate and son in harm's way as well. Their entire race would have suffered because of my actions, and that is why the king withdrew. Like me, he wanted to protect his child, and we both went about it in extreme ways."

There were more mutterings in the audience, but they seemed to be more positive than negative from what Vegeta could hear. He was surprised that the doctor had the gumption to make such a claim on their behalf. The prince's expression softened, his arms dropping to his sides. He was confused by the doctor's actions and words, but it truly sounded like he had done a complete one-eighty.

"Some Earthlings have been angry with the Saiyans for decades," the doctor continued. "There were protests and rallies when the king attempted to reconnect with us. The Saiyans who had remained on Earth were persecuted and forced to leave the town where they resided. They aren't our enemies, though. The Arcosians are. There should not be all of this hatred between our two races when all of it started because of me."

"Not because of you."

Everyone was startled when Vegeta simply waltzed onto the stage. Even Bulma was looking between the spot where he had been and then to him. Tights's eyes widened. Had Vegeta just randomly decided to forgive their father's actions?

"Prince Vegeta," Rita breathed out. "I am surprised to see you on the stage."

"Wasn't planned," he answered with a shrug. He looked out to the people, confident in the stand he was about to take. "My father-in-law did make mistakes; however, when it comes to the Arcosians and their threats, mistakes are inevitable. When last I was here and spoke, I mentioned how our people had gotten involved with the PTO. Our entire race made mistakes then because of fear. Fear sometimes leads anyone of any race to make irrational choices. That is what happened with the doctor, and that is also what happened with my father when we broke away. The fear is gone and we are all thinking clearly, and that is why we all need to work together to take down Cooler and the PTO once and for all."

The people cheered and applauded at his words which seemed to surprise all, including the Saiyan who hadn't realized he had such a knack for inspirational speaking. With his men in the army, it was easy, but he had never rallied together a whole people before. His brows furrowed. Was that what it meant to be a leader?

"You know," Tights giggled, "your mate is going to make for a great king one day."

Bulma smiled at her sister before watching her mate sit down beside her father looking incredibly flustered. "I know. I always tell him that. Sometimes I think he's still skeptical."

"That's what life with these monsters does to a person," Tights replied nonchalantly, though Bulma could sense the underlying emotion behind her words.

"It's going to take one hell of an adjustment for all of you," Bulma stated, "but we'll help you. We're family and we stick together."

Tights couldn't help but grin. Nappa had said something similar, but that wasn't why she was so enthused. As she watched the Saiyan prince relax as the interview continued, she could see that he kept looking back at Bulma for support. Between the prince's speech and her sister's support, she realized something else. Not only would Vegeta make a great king, but Bulma would be a wonderful queen. The bond the two of them had was the strongest she had ever seen, not that she had seen many. If hers and Celen's bond was so strong, she still couldn't even fathom Bulma's and Vegeta's. The two of them were so strongly united, nothing would ever be able to separate them.

* * *

After the interview had ended, Dr. Briefs offered to take his daughters and Vegeta out for something to eat before they reconvened at the house. Vegeta had been about to refuse, for training still had to occur for the day and Jaco was scheduled to land, but his stomach ended up speaking for him. To avoid embarrassment, he just let the girls decide on where to go. At the restaurant, the group received compassionate looks and warm words from other Earthlings. They must have all seen the interview, or at least heard about it by now.

During the meal, Bulma had excused herself to run to the restroom, Tights going with her. Both Dr. Briefs and Vegeta watched them as they went, talking and laughing together as if they had never been separated. The prince looked to his father-in-law and saw a contented smile on the man's face as he watched his two daughters disappear around the corner. "I never thought I'd see this again," he murmured as if forgetting Vegeta was there. Eventually, he looked to the Saiyan and said, "Order whatever you'd like. This is on me."

Vegeta nodded and started to take a glance at the menu. He said nothing more, but apparently the doctor was not one to relish in the silence. "Thank you," he spoke. "For speaking during the interview, I mean. I know that you probably did it for the alliance and my daughter, but still."

"It's not an issue," Vegeta replied without looking at the man. "As you said, my father made mistakes as well. I learned to come to terms with that. As long as you never put my family in harm's way again, then there isn't an issue. We are on the same side, and we are all of the same family as it is."

The doctor smiled beside himself. "I never thanked you for everything you've done for her. You make her happy."

Nothing else was said before the girls returned and the waiter took their orders. For the majority of the meal, it was mainly the two sisters talking with the occasional input from their father interspersed with some of Vegeta's grunts. Overall, it was a peaceful meal, and the two men had come to some sort of an understanding.

* * *

There were three soldiers, two armed and one that wasn't. That one could use ki, though he would be no match if the reading was accurate. Sometimes aliens were able to mask their power levels. It mattered not. He would be the one to go first. The weapons would do nothing to him.

A single, precise beam of ki was shot into the soldier's heart. The other two had been startled, looking back at their fallen comrade. They then looked towards his direction, firing aimlessly at his general direction. They were foolish, easy to trick and kill. Using their emotions against them was key.

He avoided the shots, disappearing and reappearing behind the two gunman, hitting them with enough force to snap their spines leaving them paralyzed on the concrete. Their moans and pleas did not reach his ears. His job wasn't done. He needed to find the mole and eliminate him.

He found the criminal in a room, barking orders to those in the warehouse. Transporting resources to lesser planets, resources that the PTO had not been informed over. They were supposed to report their rations to Lord Cooler, and yet they had been illegally transporting food and medicine under the guise of lumber. Those hollow logs had served them well, but their method was not without flaw.

In his mind, he thought of the best way to waste the man in front of his people. He ran the whole show, and when he was dead Lord Cooler would contact the people and remind them to be honest about their ration report. If they lied once again, he would be outside the planet's atmosphere awaiting orders. If he had to destroy the planet, he would.

He settled for his tenth mission, a single shot through the head. It was fast, painless, a way to gain a people's full attention. A commotion would be caused, which is when he would slip away and return to his ship. He performed his action, the scene playing out exactly as he had believed. He disappeared without being seen. No one would know he was there. It was as if their leader had been attacked by a ghost, by nothing. Once Cooler contacted them, they would be fearful knowing he was able to eliminate the leader despite never touching down. Sometimes these aliens were just idiotic.

His ship was ready to go, and he launched into the sky immediately. He breathed out and leaned his head back. Just another mission, another memory he could return to whenever he analyzed the next target. His hand moved to the scouter upon his face. "Lord Cooler," a deep voice spoke.

He only had to wait a minute before receiving a response. _"Report."_

"Mission complete."

" _Good work, Soldier,"_ he was praised. _"Await further instruction. After we deal with this mutiny, I have your next assignment ready."_

"Copy."

He glanced down at the gray planet and scoffed. They had been offered multiple chances to be honest, but instead they continued to send Planet Trade resources to fallen worlds that were not part of the trade. If those worlds wanted aid, they should have contacted Cooler and made an agreement so that both parties would benefit. Instead, they were underhanded and sneaky. He had no doubt that Lord Cooler would demand a list of those worlds. Most likely, he would have a few planets to purge at the end of the week.

" _Soldier, do you copy?"_

He clicked the button, causing the scouter to beep. "Copy, Lord Cooler."

" _You may leave the planet be. Their next in command agreed to stop sending aid without authorization. He will have those planets contact us."_

"Understood."

" _Your next hit is on one of my brother's old territories. I annexed the property after his defeat. I will send you the coordinates."_

"Mission objective?"

" _Find the king and make a public example of him. He has been leading an underground rebellion. Then, destroy the planet. I don't care if a couple of citizens escape, so there is no need for a full purge. The rebellion is located underground."_

"Copy," his Soldier replied before he disconnected the feed. Coordinates were sent and he learned that the planet was three day's travel. At least it was a simple mission, maybe a bit more exciting than this one. These stealth missions could be a real pain.

He took out his rations and ate his fill in energy bars. He wasn't sure who created the recipe, but whoever had made sure he had full nutrition even with the bland, small food. Lord Cooler had told a doctor to create the supplement so that he would not lose momentum during these unsteady missions. There were times where Lord Cooler would give him multiple missions in a row, and it would be months before he returned to the ship.

When he was finished with his meal, he chugged down one of his canteens of water, and then he set the coordinates and began his journey. Moments later, he set stasis so that he could get some well-deserved rest. Sometimes when he slept, he could hear voices. Many on the ship would have thought him crazy, to hear voices and actually long to hear them. But he knew it wasn't real, just a dream world he invented. No one had ever spoken to him that way. Of course, there was always one word he could never understand. Sometimes he spoke it to himself just to see if he could figure out its meaning.

 _Tomaren…_

* * *

A small craft landed in the Capsule Corp. backyard, and the covering rose to reveal the Galactic Patrolman. "Jaco."

The little alien looked off to the side, his mouth dropping open. "You…you're really here," her friend replied, eventually smiling and jumping out of his ship. "I can't believe he was really right. It _is_ you!"

"I wouldn't have said it if it weren't," Vegeta replied, walking over to the two. "I trust your journey was safe."

Jaco looked to the prince, a smile on his face. He nodded. "It was. Surprisingly, there hasn't been much activity. We're sure Cooler is in the area?"

"I wouldn't have made it here if he weren't," Tights said forlornly. "The ship Celen prepared was nothing more than a junk heap, but it did get me here safely."

"Celen's alive, too? What about the kid?"

"He is," Tights murmured. "Have you heard anything about Cooler's Soldier?"

Jaco's expression grew grim as he looked between the prince and his friend. "Unfortunately. I've never seen him myself, but a lot of operatives we've sent his way have never made it back. Mari lost her life going up against him."

Vegeta saw the recognition flash in Tights's eyes. "I'm sorry about that," she replied, emotion evident in her voice. "But Jaco…I need a favor. I need to find out where Tomaren…Soldier…is going to strike next. I need to see if I can reach him."

Stunned, Jaco nearly screamed at the woman. "Tights, that's suicide! You just made it back. Why would you even consider..?"

"Because Celen risked his life for me," she murmured. "Look, Jaco, I understand your concern. Believe me, I do. But he's still my son. I owe it to Celen to try to free him. We won't be taking things lightly given the circumstance."

"Well…alright. I get it. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"In the meantime, we have the disc that I left with Bulma. It still needs to be decoded."

"I am still astounded that the Saiyan princess is your sister," Jaco muttered under his breath. He crossed his arms and looked down to the ground. "I could have helped, could have told her about you."

"It's okay," Tights assured him. "Bulma is coming to terms with everything really well. I think now she's more intent on getting to Celen and our son."

"She knows the life she would have had," Vegeta stated before glancing warily at Jaco. Bulma had already told him Tights's warning about the legality of time travel. Still, Tights understood his hidden meaning, and Jaco didn't seem fazed.

"At any rate," the blue and purple alien stated, "we should get started. This information has been highly sought after for decades."

Vegeta still seemed skeptical. "You truly believe that these bastards have a weakness…"

Jaco nodded to the prince. "Affirmative."

The prince's lips pressed firmly into a line. "Then we better figure it out and quickly."

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. Tights and Bulma had worked together on beginning to decode the chip, but they were starting to find that it was impossible. The passcode encryption securing the hidden data alone was difficult to maneuver. That had taken them nearly three hours before Bulma passed out in the chair and Vegeta came to get her. Tights continued to work through the night using Jaco's computer system, searching for her son's mission log. That was easier to find. He would be on a new planet in two days, and it was one and a half day's travel. The next day they would need to formulate a plan.

Of course, not all of the house was quiet. It was late at night when a female was found skulking around the place by Bardock. The irritated warrior brought the woman inside causing those in his family, plus the three princes and Bulla to wake. They joined everyone downstairs as Bardock roughly handled the woman and forced her to sit on the couch. "Talk," he demanded.

"Talk about _what?_ " the black-haired girl sneered. Her eyes singled out Gohan as everyone else in the Son family was staring at her in shock. "Gohan, what is this?"

"Uh, sorry Videl," the half-Saiyan replied. He ran his hand through his hair. "Uh, this is my grandfather, Bardock. I thought you weren't coming over until tomorrow morning."

"Wait, you know this female?" Raditz questioned.

Gohan turned to his uncle and nodded. "She's my girlfriend…er, intended, I mean."

Videl's irritation left her as Gohan spoke and she sighed. "I probably should have called. You warned me everyone might be on edge with that Arcosian bastard lurking around. My plane left earlier than I thought. I wanted to see you."

"Where were you?" Bardock interrogated.

"Father, it's okay," Kakarot stated. "Videl isn't a threat. Her father is actually a fighter on this planet."

A bitter laugh left the woman. "Yeah, sure, fighter. You can't be talking from either of our planets' standards."

Gohan laughed nervously earning confused glances from his uncle and grandfather. Even the prince, his brother, and his kids looked perplexed. "Why don't we all start over? Everyone, this is Videl. We met a couple years ago at our school's martial arts competition. We fought against each other in the second to last round."

"Yeah, I was the overconfident idiot who thought my father was the strongest guy in the world," Videl scoffed before laughing at herself. "I'm sure if you all saw me, you would have laughed. I remember my fighting abilities back then. Gohan managed to defeat me having hardly touched me. Humiliating."

Gohan smiled, though, and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Eventually, she sought me out demanding I teach her my style of fighting because I never lost a match. No one at our school knew I was part Saiyan, but when Videl had found me, I was alone in the gym and powering up slightly to work on my speed during flight. Videl saw it all, and when I tried to deny her request, she sort of blackmailed me. She didn't know I was part Saiyan, but telling the rest of the school I could fly wouldn't have helped out with us hiding."

"Yeah, I had no idea that his and his family's identity was a huge secret, but then we went to his house to train after school," Videl explained. "His mother had invited me to stay for dinner, and I saw how much everyone ate and put two and two together. I felt awful having threatened to reveal his secrets and told Gohan he didn't need to worry about me telling anyone. I told him he didn't need to continue the lessons."

"But I didn't mind it," Gohan picked back up. "It was kind of nice not having to hide who I was from someone, and I ended up teaching Videl to use her ki. It took a while, but she managed. Eventually, we kind of fell into a routine and then began dating officially about a year ago. We're planning on getting engaged soon."

"So, where was she that she was returning here?" Trunks asked, genuinely curious.

The girl looked over to the lavender-haired prince and grinned. "Eh, it was a tournament my father was hosting. Everyone thinks he's so strong, but only because he staged some fights a while back. No one ever wants to fight him, but his publicist organized this tournament, so when my father realized that I had been trained and could fight well he asked that I basically defend him. He claims that I'm strong and he's stronger, so if they can't beat me they don't hold a candle to him." She then looked to Gohan. "I take it you don't know what work I missed, huh?"

"Sorry, Videl, but I've been training here," he explained. "I told you about Cooler and everything that happened…apparently he's stronger than Frieza and King Cold."

"Well, I don't know how strong they were, but I can already tell this is getting bad," Videl muttered. "Okay, then. Did you at least tell our instructors that we're not going to be in class for a while?"

"Um, I took familial leave," Gohan replied. "Depending on how long this takes I'll have to take incompletes. It's important."

"I'll file for familial leave tomorrow so I can join you guys in training."

"Wait, what? Videl, you can't… Your father will be pissed!"

"Yeah, and?" Videl scoffed. "It's his fault I missed as much as I did. This is way more important."

"Fine," Gohan sighed. "At least let us talk to your dad about it before you file. If you don't include him, he ends up blaming me."

Videl grinned victoriously and nodded. "I'll text him to meet us for breakfast in the morning."

The half-Saiyan knew that that was the best he could get, and then he excused himself and Videl taking her hand and leading her to the room where he was staying. "What the heck did we just witness?" Vegeta questioned, looking to his rival.

Kakarot just chuckled. "Gohan met his match. Videl always seems to convince him to give in by making him think they're compromising. She probably already told her father when Gohan told her we were training to fight Cooler and his men. He is right, though. Hercule will blame him until this whole mess is done, especially because Videl is pregnant."

"Wait, what?" Goten asked in shock. "I didn't know that."

"I thought I sensed something," Bulla pondered.

"Wow, she has a lot of energy for a pregnant human," Trunks stated. He looked to Kakarot. "You must have gotten her prenatal vitamins from Krumut, right?"

Kakarot's brow quirked in interest. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"The doctor in the family," Vegeta answered. "He's been studying all that stuff for years now."

"Wow, a doctor?" Goten asked, impressed. "What's the schooling like for that on Planet Vegeta?"

"Mostly just training and hand on experience within reason, and a lot of book learning, but not eight years' worth of school and residencies and whatnot. I've mostly been working with first aid for soldiers and minor operations."

"That's pretty neat," Kakarot praised. "That'll probably come in handy on a battlefield."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, definitely. So…I guess we don't have to worry about the prowler anymore."

"Yeah, I guess we should call it a night," Raditz suggested. He looked to Gohan. "Make sure that Videl is up early if she wants to start training with us. We should see where her level is at."

"Okay," Gohan agreed with a stern nod before heading up the stairs.

Bardock scoffed and then disappeared from sight, but the sound of a slamming door made Goten and Bulla jump. "Is he…really always like this?" Goten inquired.

"You have no idea," Raditz retorted.

"So…nothing changed after he told us?" Kakarot frowned when his brother nodded. "Why? I figured now that we knew he'd…"

"What, Kakarot? His mate was taken from him, and he never got over it and took it out on us. Just admitting what that stupid, pink blob did doesn't change the fact that we still remind him of mother."

"But still," Kakarot huffed. "Whatever…maybe he'll come around after all the Arcosians are dealt with. Has he mentioned his visions again?"

"He never discusses those save with my father if you can believe it," Vegeta responded. "I'll never understand that friendship."

Raditz snorted. "Can it even be called that?"

"Anyone else feeling lost?" Goten asked the remaining royals.

"Nah, but only because we've seen it, and we know what happened," Trunks stated. "Now that everyone knows about Tights and your family, we could tell you if you want."

"Really?" Goten marveled, eyes wide. Then he grinned in excitement. "I'd love to hear. When can we start?"

"How about tomorrow night?" Bulla proposed. "We can wait until Uncle Tarble comes back from the lab and we can tell Gohan, too."

"Bulla, really?" Tarble groaned. "I told you to stop calling me that. We're so close in age!"

"You're five years my senior. Besides, it drives you crazy, so I do it."

"Ugh," Tarble scoffed, crossing his arms. "I'm going to bed now."

"Tell Cella I said 'goodnight,'" Trunks teased souring his uncle's expression even more. His expression softened. "Hey, come on. What is family for but to tease? Just take it easy, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Tarble sighed. "Goodnight, you guys."

After the prince left, Goten looked to his intended and her brother, both royals looking concerned as they watched Tarble walk away. "Is…he okay?"

Trunks nodded and said, "He puts a lot of pressure on himself and doesn't relax much at all. He'll be fine, though. The more he learns from grandpa and mom, the better it'll be. Plus, spending this time with your cousin is helping, too."

"I'm going to head to bed," Bulla announced, kissing Goten on the cheek. Her intended blushed, but smiled and moved to embrace her. Neither noticed Trunks smirking at them.

"Until tomorrow, princess," Goten whispered in her ear before releasing her. Bulla flashed him such a bright smile before leaving the room. Once she was gone, though, Goten looked to Trunks, his eyes determined.

Trunks was startled by the change in disposition. Other than the first night during introductions and the battle between him and the two brothers, Trunks hadn't interacted much with his sister's intended. The look the half-Saiyan was giving the prince was astonishing. "What's up?" the lavender-haired hybrid asked.

"I need to get stronger," Goten stated. "I intend to join the army one day when I finally go to Planet Vegeta, but for right now we need to worry about Cooler. I know Bulla can handle herself, but I need to be stronger." He looked to his hands and Trunks could tell her was angry. "I can't stand being this weak. It's no one's fault, but it just can't be this way anymore."

"Goten, you aren't weak," Trunks assured him. "Trust me. You're incredibly strong and determined."

"It's not enough," Goten admitted. "I love my dad, but he doesn't know strategy. Almost every fight we've all been in even with Piccolo or the other Earthlings has been a one-on-one, honorable fight. I know we don't have the luxury when dealing with the creatures. Look what they did to your aunt, uncle, and cousin. I don't know much about them, but I already don't trust them. Dad told me about King Cold, about your future self and everything that would have happened. I don't want to live in a world where all of this is a legitimate concern. I need to get stronger. I can't train the same way anymore."

Trunks soaked in Goten's words and he definitely understood the feeling. His father had been training his uncle, sister, and himself for years with his mother. The older prince never once made the sessions easy. The three, heck even his mother, were trained for these exact types of situations. Trunks remembered the story where his mother lured that Zarbon freak into a false sense of security to blind him before Cold attacked his own palace. His mother could have died just because Cold didn't care about his own men and wanted to rattle his father. These aliens were monsters. The Galactic Patrol actually got it right calling them frost demons. Goten hadn't known the half of it, yet here he was stating everything Trunks learned of them growing up, and he wanted to train and get stronger.

He was asking him to teach him.

"Why not ask your father to go all out with you?" Trunks inquired, curious. The spar they watched between their fathers was intense, and neither combatant held back. Surely, Kakarot would be harder on his son if he asked for it. That was what happened between his father and Bulla, though their father still held back considerably on her.

Goten sighed and looked off to the side. "I did. He just can't bring himself to go after family like that. At least with your father, there's a rivalry. They trained together early on, and they've seen many horrible things that Gohan and I haven't experienced. The petty arguments on this planet are nothing like an intergalactic conflict. Trunks, I need this. I won't take no for an answer. If not for me, do it so that I'd be worthy of courting Bulla."

The prince crossed his arms and smirked. "You know, I couldn't see it before, but I do now. You have an amazing fighting spirit. Before I thought it was just frustration at my speed, but now I get it. You're frustrated at yourself."

Goten seemed startled by Trunks's interpretation of his actions. He wasn't wrong. His eyes followed the prince's line of sight, over to their fathers and Raditz still speaking with one another, though they had moved to the living room and were most likely catching up. "Let's go to my grandfather's lab," Trunks suggested. "No sense in alarming anyone else here. If you want to learn how to fight like a true Saiyan, I'll teach you. But just so you know, it won't be easy." Trunks's stern eyes met Goten's. "I've been training under harsh conditions since I was a child. My father was tough on all of us, but mainly to prepare us for Cooler. He always knew he wouldn't let his father's defeat go."

Goten nodded, accepting Trunks's warning, but he still intended to go through whatever grueling training the prince had in store. Trunks seemed pleased with Goten's indifference. To be honest, Trunks had been analyzing both of the sons of Kakarot and could see their potential. He had been excited about the prospect of unlocking it. They were worthy rivals.

The two hybrids were about to leave the house when Goten stopped at the newly constructed backdoor. Trunks paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Trunks replied softly. "You know, you make a good match for my sister. I can see why dad approves."

He would never know how much his words truly meant to Goten, the dark-haired Saiyan grinning much like his father. "Let's go," he answered excitedly before the two took off.

The three full-blooded Saiyans looked over to the door and all grinned knowingly. That was the birth of a beautiful rivalry and friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Okay, so I finally finished Chapter 9, and am working on Chapter 10, so you get another update before the move and trip as I mentioned the other day. Hope you all enjoy it! :D

* * *

The house was dead silent the following morning, and Bunny was surprised until Bulma eventually came down the stairs with Vegeta following in tow. He was silently observing her daughter who looked complete drained. Bulma looked to the prince and offered a reassuring smile, but he did not seem convinced that she was fine.

Sitting down, the couple began to talk, and Bunny grinned knowingly, pretending to ignore them. "I told you I'm fine," Bulma sighed. "I won't train today, but eventually you're going to have to get used to the idea of me pulling an all-nighter and still training the next day. I won't get out of shape because I'm trying to find Cooler's weakness."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted. "Your sister can handle that, especially now that Jaco is here and she doesn't _require_ sleep. You, however, do, and I am not okay with constant late nights. You passed out, Bulma. You didn't fall asleep. I can tell the difference."

The woman sighed. "There's no talking to you."

"Likewise," Vegeta scoffed.

"You two fight like an old, married couple," Bunny teased as she put plates of food in front of them. Both her daughter and Vegeta flinched, not having paid her any mind before she spoke up. They had forgotten she was there.

"We are married, mom," Bulma retorted, "but we are definitely not old."

"It's an expression, sweetie," Bunny reminded her. "So, how are you doing this morning? Did you and Tights find anything out from the chip?"

Bulma groaned and Vegeta simply grunted in agitation. "Not yet," Bulma answered. "We can't even get into the darn thing to decode anything. These Arcosians really didn't want anyone finding out what their weakness was."

"You can't possibly be surprised by that," Vegeta remarked. "This is Frieza's more capable brother. He was once called the 'Perfect Fighter' because he could completely purge himself of emotions."

"You mean what he did to my nephew," Bulma growled. "Don't remind me."

Vegeta's eyes shifted to Bulma. He could feel her rage, and he couldn't blame her. It didn't help that she was probably feeding off of his. He knew how to contain himself, though, and he stored that rage and released it in training, especially when he and Kakarot could spar as Super Saiyans. There was another level. The prince could feel it. The rage he sometimes felt when thinking of the Arcosian bastard was enough to make him feel that next level. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to get there. And Kakarot would probably never get there. He couldn't get himself angry enough. They'd have to find a way to fix that.

His attention was drawn away from his mate when he heard the sound of the sliding glass door get shoved open. Bulma jumped, having been lost, and even Bunny had been startled. But nothing was more startling for the Earth woman that seeing her beaten and bloody grandson holding up an equally beaten and bloody Goten. Bulma noticed her mother's horrified expression and simply smiled and went to check up on the boys. "What did you do?" she questioned knowingly.

Trunks grimaced in pain, but grinned up at his mom. "Goten wanted to be trained under harsh conditions, and once he had gotten used to the increased gravity, we decided to spar. This idiot is determined."

"Oh ha ha," Goten sneered. "I didn't see you giving up at all. Ugh, well, I was warned."

Trunks happened to laugh at that. "Yeah, sorry about that, man. I told you I wouldn't go easy on you, though. You should have stayed down when I gave you the out."

"That's not the attitude that will win against Cooler."

Vegeta was surprised when Goten spoke, even though he knew what he said to be true. Here, he had grown up with the Earthlings, a fairly peaceful race despite their crazy rumors and politics, and yet he had the pure dedication and willpower of a full-blooded Saiyan. He couldn't count the number of times he and Kakarot had nearly killed each other never wanting to lose face in front of the other, especially when they first began training. Vegeta had been frustrated, angry, and still recovering from his time with Frieza. If he truly wanted, he could have killed Kakarot, but he would have definitely had to work for it, because both he and the former third-class had been so closely matched. They pushed each other to get better.

When Goten had asked Trunks to train him the previous night, Vegeta and Kakarot had both known it would be good for the boys who would one day be in-laws. Still, seeing them now, it felt like he was looking in a mirror. Trunks, despite his contrasting features, looked like him, but his attitude reminded the prince of Kakarot, teasing yet friendly. Goten, who was the spitting image of his father, acted like he had some days: angry, frustrated, determined, unyielding. How did that manage to even happen?

"There's a first aid kit in the downstairs bathroom," Bulma told her son. The youth gave her a thumbs up and worked on getting himself and Goten to the bathroom so they could nurse their wounds. The woman smiled to her mate. "Boys," she said fondly. "They looked as bad as you two do sometimes."

Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms. "I only get that way because I hold back with the boy."

"And neither of you gives up, regardless of how much power you use until one of us needs to scrape you both off the floor," Bulma teased. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, but he instantly blushed when Bulma kissed his cheek. He wiped the spot where her lips had touched, his glare unfaltering.

Bunny giggled quietly. She knew things were serious with Cooler out there, with Celen still trapped and her grandson still working as Cooler's Soldier, heck, even with Tights as an android. Nothing was normal about this situation, and yet it all seemed so peaceful in her house. When was the last time there had been such joy? How long had it been since her husband had had a full conversation with either of their daughters that didn't involve insulting them for their choices? How long had it been since they were a real family? Were they ever truly a real family, even when the girls were younger? Honestly, Bunny couldn't say that they were.

Tights came nearly running down the stairs pulling an unsuspecting and nauseated Jaco along with her before placing a sheet down in front of Bulma. The bluenette looked to her sister awaiting an explanation as to why her sister was grinning so happily. "We know where Tomaren is going," Tights finally said causing Bulma's eyes to widen as she read the contents of the document.

"Hey, this place is about a day's travel, and from his last location…we should get there around the same time he does!" Bulma finished excitedly. She looked to her mate, embodying such joy, but then she saw his hardened glare. He sighed and held out his hand for the paper, reading over the contents himself. His expression only darkened attributing to the words in front of him.

"His mission is to make an example of a king and then destroy the planet," Vegeta stated being familiar with the code names. He pushed the document aside and looked to the two women. "We will be seen as a threat to the mission, and he may try to off us for simply being there."

"Yeah, but…" Tights replied. "Didn't it also say it wasn't a full purge? We can make sure we have a ship nearby to escape if it doesn't go our way. He won't directly attack us because we won't be trying to interfere with the mission."

"We won't?" Bulma asked, surprised to hear that. She looked to her mate who shook his head. "But…they're innocent."

"If you want to interact with your nephew without him seeing you as a threat, you have to let him complete his mission objective," Vegeta explained. "If we get involved with the people, he will kill us."

"You…you keep saying 'us,'" Jaco pointed out nervously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Tights is going," Vegeta told him, "and she is not going in alone. I'll be going with her. I know how to handle Arcosian soldiers. Unfortunately, I doubt my mate is going to stay put." He sternly glared at the woman for good measure, but her arrogant smile said it all. "So at least the three of us will be going."

"Bulma, it's going to be dangerous," Tights warned.

The woman shrugged. "If the roles were reversed, you'd go with me. He's your son, Tights. He's family. We have to hope he'll listen, even just for a minute. He needs to know we're out here."

"He could report back to Cooler that you showed up," Jaco complained. "You can't trust he won't."

"Cooler must know we made it to Earth by now," Vegeta stated. "And honestly, even if he doesn't know our plans, even if Soldier tells him we showed up, what will it prove? There's a rebellion stationed there, meaning we could have been going to meet with them and appeared upon Soldier by accident."

"Maybe we should all start trying to call him Tomaren," Tights suggested. "Wouldn't that help our case?"

Vegeta shook his head. "He doesn't know his name. You may call him that, because you are his mother, but be wary. He doesn't recognize you. Even if he feels the bond, he might be very volatile just by your presence, hence the reason why I will be accompanying you."

Bulma stood up abruptly. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get ready to go." She looked to Jaco and added, "You can keep working on the encryption while we're gone."

Bulma and Tights hurried out of the kitchen to get ready, and the purple-blue alien looked to the Saiyan prince. "I can?" he asked. His answer was a shrug from Vegeta.

* * *

Cooler exited the cell after having visited Celen again. The Saiyan was still being as cheeky as ever, and Cooler expressed that he couldn't be trusted to return to service. He couldn't be trusted now that his mate was no longer in custody. She could no longer be used to force him into submission. Instead, he was going to be a permanent fixative in the cell. Celen wasn't surprised, but he at least hoped for a last meal if he was going to die slowly from bleeding out.

"Lord Cooler."

The Arcosian paused in his stride and looked to see Dr. Gero standing there. "Doctor," he greeted. "I am surprised to see you down here."

"I just received word that the monkey was locked away," Gero replied. "I was wondering if perhaps I could study-"

"No," Cooler rejected. "The Saiyan will be staying there until he finally succumbs to death." It was poetic justice that the once warrior would not die in glorious battle as his people would have liked. Instead, he would slowly succumb as the life drained from him until he was nothing left but a hanging corpse. A just punishment.

Dr. Gero's expression became serious and grim, his arms extending at his sides. "As you wish," he agreed. "Is everything going according to plan?"

Cooler gave a single nod. "The monkey doesn't realize he's helped more than he's hurt. It is only a matter of time before you will be able to make a move."

"Tights doesn't know it, but she will lead her sister straight to us," Gero marveled.

"The woman does not know your plans, and that will be her downfall," Cooler stated. "If she had taken the time to think about how that scrap pile came to be, she would have realized that we allowed the Saiyan to create it. By the time she figures it out, it will be too late."

Gero took a bow to the evil tyrant. "Thank you, Lord Cooler, for sanctioning my work. You will not regret it."

The Arcosian smirked. "Be on your way, doctor. Make sure you have everything ready."

The doctor took off for his lab, to finish the work on his main project. He looked around the lab at all of his failed projects. None of these aliens could withstand the transformation the way humans seemed to be capable. It didn't matter. Soon, he would be able to fulfill his most meaningful dream. His seventeenth project would pave the way for that.

* * *

Jaco had decided to lend his friend and the Saiyan royals his ship considering it was fast enough and small enough to maneuver easily in case they ran into trouble. Bulma was currently entering the coordinates listed on the paper while Tights packed up some provisions. Vegeta was standing with Jaco watching the two women, his mind on the task at hand. He didn't know what they were walking into, though he had a pretty good idea. He knew the type of mission Soldier, Tomaren, was being sent on. He had done his best to shield Bulma from the horrors of his past, but now she'd be seeing them through her own nephew. Even after their future son had showed up, Bulma never had to see the full damage of this lifestyle. She never had to experience it, and Vegeta hoped to keep it that way. He knew she'd be able to handle it, but that didn't change the fact that she'd be troubled later, especially if they should fail in their own, self-imposed mission.

"We're all set," Bulma spoke up, breaking Vegeta free of his thoughts. He nodded to her and flew up to jump into the ship with her and Tights.

"Okay, now…please just be careful," Jaco requested.

Tights laughed remembering the good old days when Jaco would complain about the possibility of his ship being damaged. "Don't worry. Your ship will make it back in one piece."

Jaco chuckled slightly, but he grew serious as quickly as his amusement came. "We both know I'm not talking about the ship, Tights."

The woman became more stoic and nodded. "I know."

"Let's go," Vegeta ordered. "We're on a time limit." The prince did not want to say that they needed to get there before Soldier could start on his mission. They had to get to him before he destroyed the planet or they would be in the center of the chaos.

"Well, if all goes well, we'll be back in a couple of days," Tights tried to assure the patrolman, though she too was wary. Her talk with Nappa had eased her considerably, but she was still so concerned. Of course, she had to swallow it down. There was no sense in alerting her sister to her doubt, and she was sure the prince was already aware.

Jaco sighed, murmuring an uncertain, "Yeah." He then perked up and saluted his friend. "By the time you get back, the chip will be decoded…I hope."

"Don't sweat it," Bulma assured the alien. "If not, we'll just keep trying to figure it out. Hey, I know…try to have my dad help you."

Tights looked to Bulma skeptically. "Bulma…"

The woman exuded confidence as her gaze met her sister's. "You know dad used to work with file encryption. Maybe there's something we haven't tried yet."

Tights then regarded the Saiyan prince with wary eyes. Vegeta knew why Tights had her doubts. He lived the life she and Celen had been living for decades, and six months had left his distrustful of everyone, save Bulma apparently. Kakarot, too. If Vegeta didn't know what had happened between the Arcosian and the doctor, he wouldn't remain silent on the matter. Dr. Briefs hated the Arcosians as much as the Saiyans did, and he made it clear with genuine countenance that he wanted to help defeat them. Vegeta simply shrugged making the blonde woman's face fall. She released a sigh and then nodded. "Yeah, see if he'll help."

"Right!"

With nothing left to say, Bulma started the ship, the glass closing in above them. Vegeta grimaced slightly, not having been in such a small ship for quite a while. Where it was much bigger than a pod, it still brought back terrible memories. Instantly, he felt Bulma's hand on his as they strapped in and took off.

Tights watched the two from the seat behind them and smiled. She could only assume that the Saiyan prince was struggling with flashbacks, which reminded her that Celen must do the same and yet she couldn't be there for him. Somehow, she'd find a way to get to her mate. She refused to let him rot away being at Cooler's mercy. She was determined to have her relationship back.

She was also determined to find her son.

She had no idea what they'd have to deal with meeting the man, but she knew it needed to happen now before he was drawn further into Cooler's web. That vile lizard had taken all the good she knew and destroyed it, and his father and sibling had been no different. But the Saiyans took back their good and became better after Frieza, and Vegeta and Bulma had become a stronger couple because of King Cold. Tights had no doubt that something good would come out of Cooler's tyranny as well.

* * *

"So, Goten, are you going to register for classes?"

The teenaged half-Saiyan was visibly gaping at the girl, a classmate of his, walked up to him and Bulla while they were out eating. After Vegeta, Bulma, and Tights had left the planet, the training had occurred with Nappa at the command. Goten had been a lot faster than he was the last time he fought Trunks, and the prince ended up putting in more power. Gohan had been in awe, as had Kakarot who was hardly surprised. It was then that Gohan decided to be more aggressive about his training asking his father to give him his all instead of holding back like normal.

Once training was over, it was time for lunch, but Goten just wanted to spend time with the princess. He asked her if she wanted to go out for something to eat, and he felt her radiate with happiness and excitement. It was endearing, and he realized that he had made the right call. They had decided to go to a diner near Goten's high school. A lot of people he knew frequented there, but it was a school day so he expected his classmates would be in class.

Boy was he wrong.

"Do you mind?" he asked in exasperation. He knew this girl well, though her name always slipped his mind. She followed Goten around like a lost puppy at times, her and her friends, that is. They always paid him more mind than Gohan. Gohan travelled in a different circle considering he was older and it was just a group of Videl's friends as well as some fellow academics. That wasn't to say that Gohan hadn't had his own hiccups when he entered high school. He had his following of girls that thought he was cute, one who did catch him flying onto the roof, or so Gohan had thought when she had appeared there and threatened to tell his secret. Gohan had been horrified about the possible exposure of his family, so he decided to go on a date with the girl to keep her quiet. It was around the time Videl had been suspicious of Gohan's fighting prowess, and when she tried to confront Gohan, the girl got so irritated and exposed the secret…that had simply been over Gohan's choice in underwear.

The buzz of the secret died down within hours, and Gohan had been relieved that that was all it was. Gohan never paid any mind to what he wore. When he and Goten were out of clothes, they just found some more in the house replaced by their mother. Gohan never complained about his mother's choice in clothes, and Goten had his own way to style whatever she bought the way he wanted.

When Goten entered high school, he had a ton of girl problems. In his heart, Bulla was the only one for him, even if he could never be with her. He refused to date anyone, which gave him a "hard to get" reputation. It only made more girls flock towards him. He tried to be cold and distant around them, but that had just given him the bad boy image. So, then he decided to be his genuinely kind self and was then labeled as the sweetest, hard to get, bad boy in the school. He couldn't win with these people.

His classmate simply looked over to his female companion and frowned. "Who's she? Your cousin or something?"

"No," Goten deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at the girl who couldn't take a hint. "She's my girlfriend."

His classmate's eyes widened as much as Bulla's did as she looked to her intended in shock. Her heart sored, especially since Goten probably hadn't known what he had done. Courtships in the Saiyan culture were usually very private, so it was always possible for another Saiyan to try to court someone already in courtship. She always knew Goten was serious about her, but he had practically announced that he was courting her and had no interest in any other female, including this very pretty brunette that was clearly trying to gain his attention. "Not possible. I know all the girls in our school. She isn't one of them."

"No, she isn't," Goten agreed. He sighed and smiled sheepishly at his intended. "Sorry about this, Bulla."

"It's okay," the princess assured him. To be fair, she had enough princes and sons of soldiers that vied for her attention that Goten had to hear about on almost a daily basis. She could handle one girl trying and failing to steal him away. "Do you need a minute?"

Goten simply laughed and waved her off, the smile not even leaving his face as he looked to his astonished classmate. Slowly, the brunette looked over to Bulla and Goten immediately went on the defensive, slightly growling out, "What?"

"Bulla?" the classmate voiced. "As in the Saiyan princess, Bulla?"

His eyes narrowed before he looked over to his intended. Bulla shrugged. It wasn't a secret that the Saiyans were working with the Earthlings against the Arcosians, especially not after the interview with Rita. Their identities didn't need to be kept secret, and Goten honestly didn't want it to be a secret anymore. He'd be going to Planet Vegeta after Cooler was dealt with. He still did have to register for classes, though. His mother didn't want him to fall behind in high school. If he was in college like Gohan, that would be a different story. Chi Chi was the one who suggested taking leave after all. With Goten, she simply told him to make sure he met the class requirements and not to take many difficult courses until this all blew over. She even wrote a letter to the teachers of his yearlong classes explaining he would be absent quite a bit this semester due to family difficulties.

"Yes," Goten replied simply, confidently. He took one of Bulla's hands in his as a testament to their relationship.

The girl standing before them grew increasingly furious. "Why would you want anything to do with that abomination? After what her family did to us? Both sides!"

Bulla's mouth almost dropped open, shocked at the fact that a stranger was verbally attacking her because of her family. She was about to speak up to defend herself, but Goten squeezed her hand in warning. She chanced a glance at him and was surprised to see his eyes alit with fiery rage. It was probably the angriest she had ever seen him, and so she decided to let him deal with it in whatever way would expel that anger. "Never slander her like that again," he warned. "I don't care what you think her family has done, but the Saiyans never betrayed the Earthlings. As for the mistakes that were made, it was the fault of the Arcosians."

"Ha," the girl laughed. "You must be naïve to have believed all those lies they fed Rita. There's no way-"

"He's not wrong," Bulla interjected. "It isn't any of your business what happened with my family, anyway. We're working it out. You're the one who is naïve. There's no way you could possibly fathom what the frost demons have done to both our races."

"I don't believe I was talking to you, monkey," his classmate hissed.

Hearing that shot off a pang in Bulla's heart, for she could remember her father's stories of his time with Frieza. She now knew exactly how degrading it felt to be called that, and she couldn't formulate the proper response. She didn't even notice Goten standing up or the fact that he revealed his tail.

"W-What?" the student stammered.

Goten was beyond angry, now. He had given his classmate the chance to retreat. He exhibited his interest in Bulla over her, and then she flung more insults, including one that his father had once warned him was out there in the universe. He hated the word as much as any other Saiyan. "Yeah, I'm one of them," Goten stated firmly. "My father is a Saiyan, and when King Vegeta pulled away, my father chose to stay here with my mother. We never had the chance to meet our family in person until now. We've all talked using a communication device over the years. You think you have it bad? You have no idea how much our families have suffered from all of this and the damn persecution. Fair warning. Don't ever use that word again. No Saiyan takes kindly to being called a monkey, especially not by some brat like you."

Bulla had snapped out of her stupor to find the brunette now in one. Goten glowered at the teenager before he slammed down some money on the table, only shaking it which surprised him because he hadn't known if he had control on his strength or not in the moment. He then looked to Bulla, his expression softening as he reached out for her hand. Once she accepted the embrace, his fingers closed over her hand. "Let's go, princess," he murmured fondly. "There's a bakery nearby I think you'll love. It's by a stream."

The princess beamed brightly at her intended, the stranger no longer there in her mind. "That sounds lovely. I'm game."

Both half-Saiyans were out the door quickly, ignoring the classmate that had barged in on their date. The brunette was fuming at the retreating couple, glaring at the door even after it slammed closed and the little bell rang. It had taken her by surprise that Goten was part Saiyan. No one in their school would believe it, though she had to admit that it made a lot of sense. Though he never worked out in school, he must have trained with his family. It had to be why there were always stories of his brother, the martial artist, circulating among the student body.

It didn't change the girl's desire to date Goten. In fact, it seemed to increase her yearning. Of course, he was clearly taken; however, she didn't intend to give her love interest up without a fight. The princess couldn't be all that great, after all.

"That Saiyan is in over her head," the girl jeered, her voice light and determined. "I, Valese, will win Goten's heart."

* * *

Begging.

Soldier looked down to the king with a sneer. He hated when his victims begged. Most of his encounters ended like this, his victim pleading for his life which was very unlike the warrior lifestyle he lived. Despite Lord Cooler's complete detest for the race he was a part of, the Arcosian royal did always tell Soldier that he was born from a warrior race, a flawed warrior race, but a warrior race nonetheless. Because of Cooler's teachings, Soldier knew that a warrior's pride was everything, though he was instructed not to let that pride take over his rationale. As a child, he underwent many painful exercises to make sure that fundamental rule would be kept with him. It had saved his life numerous times, to be able to swallow his own pride if need be. Besides, gloating would only prolong time on a hostile planet. It was pointless.

Still, Soldier had looked death in the face a handful of times before, and when he had he looked his attacker dead in the eye without flinching. He was not afraid of death. In fact, if it meant furthering Cooler's empire, he would die for him. It was not his lord's fault that his brother had tried to do away with his home world which was apparently wrought with traitors. In fact, considering how his parents had betrayed the crown and his own people, he was grateful to the Arcosian for taking him in and giving him the chance to serve and prove himself.

"You should have seen this coming," Soldier's deep, smooth voice hissed. "You have betrayed Lord Cooler and the Planet Trade Organization. Your rebellion dies today."

"Please," the king begged once again to Soldier's dismay, "you're mistaken. I swear, we have never tried to betray the PTO. We aren't foolish. Our race is one of peace. We have no soldiers of our own and we never allow aliens to reside here unless we know their origin and loyalties. Please, sir, ask Lord Cooler to reconsider. If there's a rebellion here, we will get to the bottom of it."

Soldier's frown deepened. "If what you are saying is accurate, then as king you have failed at enforcing your own laws. There is a resistance group established here. Lord Cooler has proof. If you had no idea of their organization, then you are the one at fault. This world is yours, and a portion of your people must have turned against the Trade. For this failure, you will all die. I've been given my orders."

The planet's king panicked as Soldier grabbed him by his cloak and began dragging him to his balcony. Thought the king's mind was full of fear, he was able to think enough to slip out of his cloak and attempt to flee from his throne room. Soldier huffed out in irritation allowing the coward of a king a head start before he took off after him. It didn't take him long to reach the man.

The king looked into the eyes of his executioner and felt his heart race as the soldier glared heatedly at him. "Just accept your fate," Soldier demanded. "I don't have all day to play cat and mouse. You may be a race of peace, but even the king of a peaceful race should be able to die with dignity. You make me sick, worm."

"I truly pity you." The Saiyan's mind nearly went blank. How dare this coward pity him? "You must have undergone many horrors to be the way you are now. I can only pray that you one day find solace."

"What do you know?" Soldier snapped angrily. "Lord Cooler saved me from an honorless existence. I owe him my life. There is nothing to pity, especially not from the likes of you."

The king smiled forlornly. "Do your duty," he surrendered, "but I ask that you remember something. No matter what life you choose for yourself, there is always hope…a hope to live a peaceful life free of violence and bloodshed. If a rebellion had arisen here because of my people, it was most likely because they envisioned a universe full of peace instead of the violent one that exists. That is as much of a confession you will get out of me, Soldier."

The Saiyan sneered, hating how the cowardly king's words twisted his insides, or what he would call a heart if he knew that sentiment existed. He never felt as conflicted as he did in that moment, and it disgusted him. His mind needed to momentarily shut down, for he was about to blast the king right then and there.

He couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to, Lord Cooler's orders were to make an example of the king in front of his people. There was only one way to do this. First, he needed to fight down his instincts and clear his mind. Only one word brought him anywhere close to peace. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Lord Cooler included, he focused on the word, Tomaren, and it calmness always washed over him.

After he could think rationally again, he eyed the king. "They will watch you burn."

The king tensed, but he nodded, finally accepting his fate.

This time, the king walked ahead of Soldier and to the edge of the platform. His subjects were in the town, going about their day. He hesitated, not wanting to draw attention away from their peaceful lives. Soldier took care of that, blasting the building across from the palace. Citizens poured out of buildings and all gathered to the square, and then they looked up to their king's palace and commotion was drawn. The inhabitants all understood what it meant to see a PTO soldier standing beside their king.

They were all doomed.

Soldier sneered at the people who had prostrated themselves on the ground, attempting to assuage whatever crimes they committed against Cooler. "Citizens of Planet Heiwa," he began, "your king has been sentenced to death for attempting to bring down the Planet Trade Organization, harboring rebels deep below the rock." Instantly, the king's body disintegrated in the flames of his ki. Screams, gasps, and sobs reached his ears, but he did not falter. "Do not worry," he told them. "You'll be joining him shortly."

Soldier flew up into the sky, forming a ball of ki in his hand. The Heiwans scrambled. He scoffed. Fools. It wouldn't prolong their lives.

In the corner of his eye, Soldier caught a flash of light he had not expected and glanced behind himself. He was startled to see the spacecraft belonging to the Galactic Patrol. What were they doing in territory that belonged to Lord Cooler? That was a breach of the agreement between their organization and the PTO. He had to see why they had come. Well, it would give the scramblers time to at least try and escape and maybe pray before the inevitable.

The glass to the ship opened immediately, revealing three humanoids that were clearly not Galactic Patrolmen. In fact, one of them was wearing similar armor to the Planet Trade soldiers, though highly modified. There were two women, one who didn't look too much like a warrior, though Soldier knew not to judge by appearances. The last woman, though, bothered him. She looked so nervous, afraid, nothing like a warrior. They could clearly hear the panicked cries which set the woman on edge. The flame-haired male surveyed around them, all angles, guarding the both of them. Watching them closer, Soldier realized what they were doing there. They were searching for someone.

That alone made it clear that the Heiwans had betrayed the Trade. Why else would the patrol send these operatives here? He would confront them, kill one of the women, the blue-haired one since the male seemed much more protective of her. Send the other two back injured as a message that the patrol had crossed a line.

Swiftly, he moved. He was in front of them moments later. The male kept on guard, but the fraction of a second Soldier waited to observe his stance for weakness was too long. The blonde woman spoke in a voice that disarmed him.

"Tomaren…"

And with that one word, his world was shattered.

* * *

A/N: *nervous laughter* So…yeah, I left you on a cliffhanger which I normally don't truly like to do, but… Anyways, I'm bringing a notebook on my trip so hopefully I'll find some time to write out on the water. So, maybe by the time I get back, you guys will get another chapter :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

I have returned from my trip, and it was really great. Unfortunately, my mom and I caught colds so I'm not feeling a hundred percent, but good news is that on the cruise I took time to go outside on the deck and write and I finished this chapter :D I didn't realize how much I had written for this. I thought I had two scenes left to write after the scene I wrote which is now the chapter ending for now, so you guys don't have to wait for me to write two more scenes. Here's Chapter 10, and I can tell you that I was desperately waiting to write it and the next one too ;)

* * *

"Tomaren."

His world was shattered, his throat dry and constricting. The word rang in his head multiple times, and seeing as he never heard anyone use it, there had to be something to this woman. How did she know his center word? What did it mean? Why did it make him lose control of everything, including his mind?

No! He couldn't let this woman rattle him. He had no idea who she was, but she was a patrolman and he needed to continue his mission. First, he would interrogate these invaders, and then he would complete his mission objective. Once he returned to Cooler's ship, he would get some well-deserved rest before picking back up on his training. "You patrolmen shouldn't have come," Soldier spoke pointedly. He noticed the male's brow furrow in confusion, as if something about his statement was inaccurate.

"We aren't part of the Galactic Patrol," Bulma stated, silently adding to herself, _Well, mostly_ , as she looked towards her stunned sister. "We're friends."

"Friends?" Soldier scoffed. He had heard that word before, that pathetic, laughable word. It actually made him chuckle. "I have no friends."

The way he spoke made Tights's heart ache. "Tomaren," she spoke again, earning his attention. That had to be a positive sign even though he was glaring at her. "Please, listen…I…there's no way you could possibly know me, but…you seem to recognize your name."

"Name?" the half-Saiyan questioned. His confusion spiked and he was beginning to grow panicked. He didn't have a name. Lord Cooler had given him the name Soldier. What was this woman talking about?

His lack of reaction prompted Tights to continue, though Vegeta was subtly inserting himself between the girls and Soldier. The prince could already tell that the man was dealing with mental overload. Most likely, he had been stripped of emotions, so having any was going to propel him to lash out. Tights had to be careful about what she said, for she could easily push Soldier over the edge.

"Y-Yes," Tights stammered. "Tomaren, it's your name. Your…your father and I were from different cultures and we planned to name you something where you wouldn't be outcast. We never got to meet you…my son."

Vegeta visualized slapping himself in the head. That was way too much overload for Soldier. It was written all over his face and in his rapidly increasing energy. He was losing control, his grip on reality and the mission.

"No," Soldier growled, his fists clenching as the radiated with green light. Angry eyes landed on the party of three. "No!"

Instantly, Soldier was on the attack, hoping to eliminate the woman who had claimed to be his mother. Tights was stunned, but Bulma was fast and managed to get her sister out of the way. Vegeta's blast crashed into Soldier's and blew up in front of them. The force pushed both men back, but Soldier was heavily breathing, seething with rage. "Don't defend her, stranger," he ordered. "That traitorous bitch needs to die."

"W-What?" Tights nearly squeaked. "Tomaren…I-"

"Shut up!" he snarled, and Vegeta once again placed himself in front of the warrior. Soldier's eyes narrowed as he heatedly glowered up at the armored man in front of her. "Why? Why are you protecting that traitor?"

"What has she done to betray you?" Vegeta questioned. Now that he knew what was causing the half-Saiyan to fly off the handle, he figured he could work with that. If he kept Soldier talking, maybe he would gain insight on how to stop his madness.

"She didn't betray me," Soldier hissed, looking away. "She betrayed my father and his people. That is why she must die."

Tights's mouth dropped open. How could Soldier think that? Why did he? Then she thought of Cooler. Oh, what did that monster tell her baby?

"I think you have it all wrong," Bulma spoke up, standing in front of her sister and earning her nephew's attention. "Tights did not betray Celen or the Saiyans. She's a hero on Planet Vegeta, as is your father. They protected them by warning them of Frieza's crimes against the Saiyans, and then both she and your father were captured by Cooler."

"You know nothing," Soldier growled. Bulma felt a pang of warning from Vegeta and was on the defensive just in case. "What do you know of it?"

"She is the princess of the Saiyan race, and your mother's sister," Vegeta stated. "My mate."

Soldier's expression faltered as he looked up at the man in front of him. "You…you're the Saiyan prince? But then," his brows furrowed, "why did you arrive in a Galactic Patrol ship?"

"You have been lied to by Cooler," Vegeta stated, and he could feel the growing intensity of Soldier's power. He, too, needed to tread carefully. "As my mate stated, your mother and father helped save our race from Frieza's tyranny. We were once a part of the Trade; however, Frieza intended to destroy us. Your mother and father did everything to make sure that didn't happen, and on the day of the war where the Saiyans, Nameks, and Kanassans allied, Cooler had invaded our world and taken Celen prisoner. His soldiers followed her back to her home planet, Earth, and they captured her and Cooler had an Earthling scientist turn her into an android. Your father helped her escape recently and is no doubt in Cooler's dungeon. We came to find you as soon as we knew your location."

"None of that is true," Soldier said as calmly as he could muster. "You really are the Saiyan prince?" Vegeta nodded, and Soldier glared at him. "I would believe that if the Saiyans weren't dead."

"What?" Bulma nearly shrieked. "Who told you that?"

"Lord Cooler," Soldier replied, his confidence returning as he stood up. "I know what happened. Lord Cooler told me of my mother's treachery. She had joined the Galactic Patrol only to take down all partners of the Planet Trade. He told me she ensnared my father and led him and his race to their death by convincing them to go against the Trade. Planet Vegeta was destroyed ages ago, after Lord Cooler's brother failed, by asteroids. Lord Cooler wasn't thrilled with my father's race because of their crimes against the PTO, but he took me in because he didn't fault me for their flaws or them for my mother's lies. He took pity on me, raised me, and restored my honor for my mother's crimes. He told me she was out there, but I never thought I'd meet her. To honor my father, to exonerate him, I will kill her along with this planet as is my mission. You, _Prince Vegeta_ , I will allow you and your mate to leave. I believe you strangers have been victim to this vile woman long enough. You don't need to play her games. I will have mercy and free you from her."

"You truly believe I'm lying," Vegeta stated, amazed yet slightly amused. "I have proof that I am who I say I am, and if you are a true Saiyan, you will believe it."

"Try me," Soldier scoffed.

Vegeta allowed his tail to unwind from around his waist and watched as the information finally sunk into Soldier's mind. The emotions in the half-Saiyans eyes conveyed his distress. Vegeta could understand. Cooler had told this boy, now man, a story for his entire life, and he believed it, and now his reality was being destroyed, ripped right out from underneath him. "I-It's true?"

His voice was so weak and broken. Vegeta realized that the best thing to do was to allow him time to soak it in. It would take a while to process, but since he had yet to destroy the rock where they stood, they had that time. Well, that was until Tights involved herself again.

Hearing his desperation led the mother to run from her sister's protection to her son. Soldier immediately looked up to see the woman he had been raised to hate coming for him. His mind reeled with that hate and animosity, and he let it. He moved to attack the woman, but the prince got in the way and grabbed his arm before he could reach out and crush her.

Tights stood behind Vegeta, her eyes widened with fear at her son's hand inches away from her neck. He was aiming to kill her, even now knowing the truth. Tights couldn't even believe Cooler would try to play such a mind game, to convince her son that she was his enemy…to convince her son that she caused his father to be killed.

"Stand down, Soldier," Vegeta ordered.

"No!" Soldier screamed. "No! I don't care if you are my prince. I don't care if it was a lie. Let me kill her. She needs to die."

"Why?" Bulma asked. "Why does anyone need to die? The only one who needs to is Cooler. His family has been manipulating our two races for too long. Please, come with us. We can help you. We're already planning to get Celen off the ship."

Soldier stopped struggling, stopped trying to reach for Tights as he heard the other woman, his apparent aunt and princess, mention his father. Something inside of him calmed, but then he glanced at the woman behind the prince's back. He knew what he needed to do. He needed answers, and there was only one way he could get them.

As he relaxed, Vegeta could see his eyes tell of his surrender. The prince let him go, hoping that was the right course of action. For a moment, he believed it was as Soldier's arms fell to his sides.

And then, that moment ended.

And Soldier had launched himself back quickly, putting distance between him and the ones responsible for his inner turmoil.

Vegeta knew what was about to happen, and was instantly on the move. He grabbed Tights's hand and forced her to run with him to the ship. "Bulma, get in! Now! Set it for launch!"

"But…why…" Bulma was about to ask why that was necessary, but her eyes found her nephew under the cover of trees with a large ki sphere in his hand. Her eyes widened in disbelief. He was actually going to finish the mission.

She quickly got into the ship, getting it ready. They would have only a short time to get off world before it exploded. They couldn't be caught in it, or any plans they had would surely fail. Cooler would have defeated them in such a despicable way.

Vegeta lifted Tights into the ship, but she tried to look back and call out to her son. "Enough. You can't do anything for him, not right now," Vegeta told her. "His mind couldn't handle all of this. Everything he knows is wrong, and mentally he is shaken. He needs time."

"But, I can stop him from killing these people…"

But Vegeta shook his head. "Trust me…you would have only wound up dead. Celen wouldn't want that. The next move has to be to give Soldier time to process what we revealed to him. He'll need to make sense of it on his own."

"…What if he can't?" Tights nervous asked.

Vegeta hesitated to answer and waited until Bulma launched them into space. Thankfully, she had moved quickly enough, for they were at a safe enough distance when the planet blew in the void of space. Both Bulma and Tights looked horrified, and they both looked to Vegeta expectantly. His eyes shone as the fire reflected in his obsidian orbs. "If he can't, then your son will be lost to all of us."

* * *

Goten and Bulla had returned to Capsule Corp. to find the princess's future sister-in-law sitting outside under a tree looking up at the sky. "Hey, Thia, what's up?" Bulla questioned, racing to sit beside the woman.

Thia's green eyes met Bulla, and she smiled happy to see the lively teenager. "Hello," she greeted. "Did you two have a nice time?"

"Uh-huh," Bulla chimed sitting down beside Thia. She looked over to her intended and smiled. "Hey, we're gonna have some girl talk time. I'll catch up with you later."

Goten nodded. "Sure. I need to check in with our brother's anyway. Later!"

The man walked away leaving the two women alone. Bulla looked up at the black-haired princess. "So, what are you doing out here alone? Got bored watching the guys train?"

Thia frowned and shook her head. "It's not that. I was just thinking. I…I need someone to talk to about this, but I don't know how to proceed. Your people are very confusing to me. I don't know what I can say that won't make me out to be a monster."

"Whoa, okay, you lost me," Bulla teased with an impish smile. "Thia, you're not a monster, no matter how you scrape it. I mean, it's not like you fight and senselessly kill like the Arcosians. And to be honest, that's what girl talk is. You can talk about anything, and it never gets back to anyone else. What exactly are you getting at? Why are you so worried?"

"I broke many sacred laws of my people," Thia confessed. "I…shared a bed with your brother."

Bulla's expression became neutral as she blinked. Thia took it as disappointment, but then Bulla spoke up evenly as if she were trying to process the information instead of being angry with the woman. "Are we talking the literal sense or the figurative sense?"

Thia gaped at the princess. "There's a difference?"

"Uh, yeah, a big one," Bulla replied, her jocularity returning to her voice. "The literal sense is you just fell asleep in the same bed. Completely harmless yet intimate in its own right. The figurative is sort of slang for the actual act of sex. Still not an issue. Mom and dad wouldn't care if you two got together. Yeah, our grandfather never got rid of the tradition, and Trunks and I both plan to uphold it, but it's no skin off our backs if we don't. Either way, neither makes you a monster. You're just in love."

Not completely convinced, Thia looked down to the green grass. "Are you certain? I feel like an abomination."

Bulla's anger flared up. "Listen, Thia, I love you like a sister, but when you talk like that it pisses me off. I know what you were raised to believe. Trust me; I had your brothers reminding me all the time that they saw me as an in to the Saiyan Empire and that I was nothing but property to them. In all the races I've seen and dealt with, including both of mine, actually being physical with someone, and I'm not even just talking about sex, but handholding, hugging, kissing…that's all normal ways to show affection. And it doesn't 'ruin' them or whatever bullshit your father said. Heck, even friends and family hug and give kisses on the cheek, but there it's like no one can show any kind of affection. If anyone is a monster, it's the one who made those laws in the first place."

The half-Saiyan huffed and crossed her arms looking off to the side. Thia stared at her with wide eyes, surprised for such a rational and passionate argument coming from such a young lady. It was then she thought about how it must look to Bulla, the way her brothers treated her. She remembered the look in Trunks's eyes when Zolid confronted them. Of course, Thia could tell her brother was just looking out for her purity. He was always the…better…out of the two. If it had been Inone, he would have attacked trying to kill her on the spot. Trunks knew it, too. He told her as much after Zolid had left, that if it had been Inone, he would have launched himself into battle immediately to take out her brother.

If Trunks reacted so strongly about the treatment over her, then Bulla was justified. To the Saiyans and Earthlings, the behavior was wrong. Thia, too, always felt like she was being wronged, but it was her duty as the princess. How Prince Trunks had fallen in love with her, she had no idea, but she must have been truly blessed, born under the stars of good fortune, to have found someone who cherished her and did not just use her to procreate and then complain of how damaged she was. No, she had seen enough of that between her father and her practically silent mother who was hardly ever given permission to speak.

"I apologize, Bulla," Thia murmured. "I did not mean to get you upset."

Bulla's countenance changed and she immediately softened and gazed upon the older princess. "You think I'm mad at you?" she questioned with uncertainty. "Thia, I'm mad for you. The ones I'm mad at are the men who raised you to believe you were nothing but a wallflower that has no rights and no will. As you know, we don't believe that at all. We're all very open about a lot of things. Yeah, we don't speak about our courtships much, but that's because they're private. We only talk to those we're close to about it, like I've talked to you and Cella, and I've talked to mom. I don't really talk to daddy about it, but not because I don't trust him. He knows I'm happy, and mom told me he supports me, and that's really all that needs to be said. I sometimes talked to Trunks about it, but only when I was complaining about all the guys that kept trying to get with me. But still, that's four people I can confide in, not even including Goten who always knew I wanted to be with him. You can talk about what you want with who you want, even though you were struggling to figure out what you could say. There's nothing you can be punished for. I mean, you love my brother, right?"

Thia smiled sheepishly. "I do."

Bulla grinned. "And you're bonded?"

"We are."

"Then everything is as it should be," Bulla concluded. "Don't be afraid of talking to us, and honestly, I would tell Trunks about what you told me. He could reassure you even better than I could. I mean, I'm just a kid, right?" The princess winked, and Thia found herself laughing. She covered her mouth and looked so frightened just from releasing the sound.

"Oh, you've gotta be freaking kidding me," Bulla whined. "You can't even laugh on your planet? Man, I dodged a bullet. Now I have to thank you and Trunks for falling for each other or the bullshit with me and your brothers would _still_ be going on!"

Thia actually did feel a lot lighter after talking to Bulla about her misplaced guilt. It was strange, accepting a culture so starkly different from her own. Still, it was amazing to see that so many other worlds had similar ideas that differed from Planet Needell. Perhaps Trunks and Bulla were right and everything she had been taught growing up was wrong. She was sort of glad that Trunks had "ruined" her.

"Hey, Bulla," Thia chanced as one of the topics the princess spoke of danced in her head.

"Yuh-huh?"

Nerves returned to the older princess as she spoke. "You said that even family and friends hugged too, right?"

"Yup," Bulla responded, nodding a few times for good measure.

"So…c-could I try? With you?"

Bulla looked surprised, but then she beamed at the woman. "Yeah, of course. To be honest, even when I was little, I always wanted to give you one, but daddy said I might scare you with that, plus your family would have considered it a declaration of war or some such nonsense."

Thia chuckled lightly. She couldn't believe the prince had had such foresight, but she was thankful that he had been respectful of her culture even if they all, including herself, hated it. "Well…okay. So, what do we do?"

Bulla's brow raised. "Um…well, you wrap your arms around someone when you hug. I'm sure my brother has given you hugs before, right?"

"Y-Yes, well, but those are…"

"Different, yeah exactly, because of the emotion behind it, but the action is the same for the most part," Bulla explained. "Uh, may I?"

Thia nodded, but she braced herself for the contact. Bulla sighed, but realized Thia's behavior couldn't be helped. Bulla kneeled and reached out to loosely wrap her arms around Thia's neck. The Needellen princess began shaking slightly, and Bulla could feel her fear. She was about to let her go when Trunks came outside.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked his sister as his intended looked slightly catatonic.

"Well…" Bulla began to say, "we were talking about some stuff and I told her that family and friends could hug each other too, and she asked if we could try, and then this happened."

Trunks relaxed, having thought Thia had been in actual danger before releasing a chuckle. "Yeah, that happened when I first hugged her, too. It's something that we've been working on. I'm glad the two of you are bonding, though."

Bulla grinned as her brother knelt down in front of them, pulling them apart only to pull them both to his chest. Thia stopped shaking, but she tensed in surprise before looking up at her smiling future mate. She could feel joy and peace radiating from his consciousness, and that was different from the love and desire in their usual hugs, and definitely different from the familial love between him and his sister whenever he was around her. Bulla's words came back to Thia, that there could be different emotions behind hugs, and that it didn't always mean desire and that it could lead to physical intimacy as was said on her home world.

"My two favorite girls," Trunks murmured softly. "I couldn't be happier."

Thia truly believed him, especially considering his emotions. _Huh, so people can hug simply when they're happy. Interesting…_

* * *

Tights was shaking as they continued to watch the destruction unfold in front of them. All her mind could repeat was that her son had done that. Her son whom she had never met until that day. Her son who was a grown man, a warrior.

Her son that wanted her dead.

It shouldn't have surprised her that Cooler had lied to her son all of his life, but it pained her deep inside. There was something there, though, that she could sense. No, they didn't have a full bond, but there was a partial scrap of his consciousness that she felt. As he spoke of her treachery, she could feel his burning rage but also his deep pain as he mentioned his father. Cooler said that the Saiyans were flawed, not that they were criminals. Even if he said they had gone against the PTO, he blamed it solely on her. Clearly, Tomaren had respect for his father, for he wanted to kill her to honor the man. That meant that he was connected to Celen. That alone should have made her happy, but it did not. What was she supposed to do then? Let her son go on hating her, wanting to eliminate her?

There had to be some way to reach him.

* * *

Soldier returned to Cooler's ship, his hand gripping his head as he felt anguish and despair that was not his own. He couldn't believe that vile woman had gotten into his head like that. This had to be how she convinced his father to betray the crown. By exerting her emotions on someone.

But maybe there was more to it than that. He didn't understand why he was feeling so much pain and suffering from the woman. She had escaped, had not been hurt, so it was all psychological then. He needed to understand what this was. He needed answers.

He needed to know if it was all true.

What that blue-haired woman had said, that is. She claimed to be his the sister of his mother, the princess of the Saiyan race, and she had said that his mother and father were considered heroes on Vegeta. She also said that both his parents had been captured by Lord Cooler, but that couldn't be true. Lord Cooler was the only one he could trust and had told him that his father had died along with the planet in the asteroid storm. Still, now that he thought about it, he did always hear about the Alliance, out in the field, and how the Saiyans were involved. He just assumed that people spoke of the original alliance.

If that was the case, then Cooler had lied to him as well. The only thing that wasn't a lie was Tomaren. He had known that word before he heard it, yet he didn't know how that was possible. She said that they had never met, that she hadn't been able to name him. It was something she and his father knew.

That was his plan from before he left the planet.

First, he needed to complete the mission to report back to Cooler's ship which was only about a day's travel. That was strange. If Lord Cooler was so close, why did he not send someone else to make an example of the king? General Salza could have done a cleaner job than he had, and most likely those three wouldn't have been there. They had gone only for him.

So, if he wanted to know anything, he needed to find the one man he thought dead. He needed to find his father. They said he was on the ship. If he was, Soldier intended to find him. If not, it would prove that Lord Cooler had not lied to him.

He still needed to report to Cooler before he could start investigating. It felt wrong, though, to assign himself his own mission. Soldier always looked up to Lord Cooler, and thinking of going against him made the warrior feel empty and without honor. Still, if there was a chance that his father was alive, he needed to see him.

Maybe then, he could wash away this aching guilt from having tried to attack his mother.

Soldier scoffed at his own weakness. What reason did he have to feel guilty? Just because it was _possible_ that she was telling the truth? Pathetic. He took a deep breath focusing on the word, his name apparently, and took a few deep breaths. It still managed to center him considering the way he remembered the word being said was calming, encouraging even, not horrified and defeated like the way his mother had said it.

How was it possible for him to remember his own name, anyway? He didn't know much about the Saiyans, but he doubted that they could be fully aware in utero. No race was. Still, he couldn't deny the fact that a word only he knew had left another individual's lips. And he connected with the word, his name. And he could now feel her despite hating her to the very depth of his core.

Wasn't that enough to warrant skepticism?

What he was considering doing would be considered treason, so he couldn't be caught. Even if Lord Cooler favored him, the half-Saiyan would not be forgiven for going against his master. On the off-chance that he was wrong and his mother had been lying to him and just convinced the prince and princess to believe her, he couldn't ever let Cooler find out. He would have to be smart about it…somehow.

Maybe this was why Cooler had told him emotions were only a hindrance.

Soldier entered the throne room aboard the ship and saw his master standing by one of the windows looking out into the void of space. The Arcosian tyrant overheard the footstep and turned to face his apprentice. He motioned for the half-Saiyan to join him. Soldier looked out into the vastness of space but realized they were stationed right above a blue and green world. He looked to his master questioningly.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Cooler spoke. "Another unsuspecting world that will one day be in ruins because of individuals attempting to make fools out of the Trade."

"What planet is it?" Soldier asked. "Is it my next mission?"

Cooler shook his head. "No, not yet. That world is actually the one where your mother was from."

Soldier's heart began to race. No, there was no way Cooler had figured out he met her, was there? "Is it?" he replied stoically, though he definitely felt off. He mentally pleaded that his master would not see through him, not until he had his answers.

The Arcosian glanced at him, but did not seem to pick up on his anxiety. "Yes. It turns out treachery runs in her family. Her younger sister mated with a prince of an old ally, and they were the ones responsible for the death of my father."

So far, what Cooler was saying coincided with the prince's claim, that his mate was his mother's sister. Cooler didn't state the old ally, though if he had been lying to him he wouldn't want him to know the Saiyans were alive. It made the tidbits of information he picked up from passersby regarding the Alliance and the defeat of King Cold more valid, as well. The only thing he needed to know was if his father was really still alive.

"Soldier…"

He looked over to Cooler, surprised to hear adamancy in his master's voice. "Yes, sir."

"I called you twice and asked you to report."

Soldier's panic arose again, his stomach dropping. "Oh. The mission went as expected. The king did not admit to harboring a resistance and attempted to flee, although he understood his position and I publicly executed him in front of his subject. He alluded to the forming resistance before his death. The planet has been destroyed as per your order."

"Excellent," Cooler praised. "Your performance this cycle has been impeccable, as always. Still, it is not like you to become distant during a report. Did something happen?"

Yeah, a ton happened during that mission and Soldier still didn't know what to make of it. He couldn't lie, though…not to Cooler. He was the closest being Soldier had to a father. Father… "The king attempted to derail me by mentioning my father," he lied. "I am embarrassed that I let the man rattle me, that I could be undone like that."

Cooler studied him for a moment before he looked back to Earth and gave a curt nod. "Interesting. I was unaware that the Heiwans had any information on the Saiyans, for I would have warned you."

"I am surprised as well," Soldier continued the ruse. "It was not something I expected."

The Arcosian looked at his best project and could catch the hint of emotion in his eyes. It could not be helped. There was a catch to stripping an emotional species of their emotions, and that was to allow them one trigger, one attachment.

It just happened to be his father.

Soldier, at a young age, could tell who wasn't his father. He always knew he had one. Cooler focused on that attachment, never attacking the man while making it clear that the Saiyan betrayed him. Soldier soured at that thought, so Cooler defended Celen's actions and placed the blame on Soldier's female parent.

Explaining Tights's existence was a challenge. He made sure neither Celen nor Tights had any contact with their son, and his crew was solely male. The Arcosian knew that Saiyans cherished their mating bonds, so he reluctantly explained their sacredness and told him that his mother had used the bond against his father and manipulated him. He also told the young half-Saiyan that his people had been destroyed so he would never try to find them.

"You did well, regardless of the momentary lapse," Cooler commended. "Your ability to re-center yourself is to be admired."

"Thank you, Lord Cooler."

"You have a week to recuperate before I task you with your next assignment," Cooler told him. "Take the time to get over whatever it was said about your father."

"I will," Soldier agreed.

Not even an instant later another operative entered the room. Cooler did not look pleased by the intrusion. The room got colder after the alien delivered his news. "Sir, the prisoner in the dungeon has been acting up again. He isn't handling the isolation well."

Soldier's brow furrowed. "What prisoner?"

Cooler's expression remained neutral. "No one of importance," he answered. "Do not concern yourself, either of you, with him. Soldier, dismissed."

"Understood."

Soldier strode across the room, his mind descended into chaos.

" _Your father helped her escape recently and is no doubt in Cooler's dungeon."_

Vegeta's words from earlier came back to him and hit him like a ton of bricks. Could the prisoner the other soldier mentioned be his father? Or was it the Saiyan prince's plan to drown him in a sea of doubt? Desperation. Soldier had never felt this way before and he could not process it. This constant questioning over what was real and what was not was haunting him, and Soldier was concerned that he would not be able to fool his master much longer. He was lucky that Cooler had dismissed him.

He walked away…destination, the dungeon.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

To the guest reviewer, yes, they've been hovering over Earth for some time, hence how Tights was able to get onto the planet safely in a scrap pile, makeshift ship. You're right to say "yikes!" XD

Anyway, hello readers! It's been a little while since my last update for this story. I mean, sure, it's only been a couple of months and I've had longer stretches between chapters on other stories, definitely, but with all my quick updates, I figured I owed an explanation. I'm not taking a break from the story. I'm just trying to figure out how to start the next part of the stories. Without realizing it, I was sectioning off different ideas in my mind. The first part of the story was tying up the loose ends from blackmail, introducing Tights, and then bringing Soldier/Tomaren into the fray. So my mind had everything planned up to that point. I have general ideas on the whole story, but just need to write them and for this story I ran dry. But I gave myself some time to work on a few other things in the meantime. Hopefully, once I get a couple chapters into this section of the story, I'll be on writing fire. That's the goal, anyway :D

Thank you all for your patience and support. I'm really excited for this next part.

Also, Happy National Novel Writer's Month. All I know about it is it's a month dedicated to writing, so I am working on writing more XD

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The Briefs household was very lively when Jaco's ship landed in the yard, the Saiyans all fighting in the backyard. They all paused in the middle of combat and looked over to the ship, everyone taking a break from vigorous training to see how it went. Trunks was the first one over by the ship, but his momentary excitement and joy went out the second he saw the looks on his father's, mother's, and aunt's faces. His expression faltered, becoming serious. "What happened?" he asked his father.

When Tights her the question, she quickly ran inside, clearly upset. Jaco watched his friend, mouth agape. He had never seen her looking so desolate, nor had he seen her run away from anything in her life. He went after her while the two royals exited the small ship. Vegeta's stern expression met his guardian's confusion. Frowning, Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head. Nappa immediately understood. The interaction with Tomaren had been less than ideal. "Is she okay?"

"No," Vegeta answered honestly. "We did make contact with Soldier. Unfortunately, Cooler has been filling his head with lies about his parents and the Saiyans."

"What do you mean, dad?" Trunk questioned.

Vegeta sighed and shook his head. "Sit down. We need to figure out a new strategy."

* * *

Soldier had thought he had seen his deal of miserable places and prisoner holdings, but the dungeon on Cooler's ship was the most dismal. The half-Saiyan had never before been to the dungeon. It was one of the few places where he was forbidden to go. Only Cooler and a select few could be there, and now he had an inkling as to why.

He did not want to go against his master, yet for some reason that stranger's words haunted him.

" _Your father helped her escape recently and is no doubt in Cooler's dungeon."_

Soldier shook his head. It was impossible to him to think that Cooler had been lying to him for his entire life, knowing how difficult it had been for him to hear of his father's treachery. He had been a young child, and he was already undergoing special training to be an assassin. He hated all of those who instructed him, attempted to murder them. These aliens had ordered him around, but none of them held any authority over him. He knew it. He didn't know how he knew it, for he had just learned to walk, but he knew it.

Eventually, once Soldier could speak, Cooler came to him directly, and sat the infant down. The Arcosian leader expressed his disappointment with his actions, but he also seemed to want to know why the child behaved in such a way. It had been the first word Soldier had ever spoken to the superior who he had put into a coma, and he said it to Cooler in that moment. _"Father…"_

Cooler had looked surprised for the moment before he concealed that emotion. He then decided to explain the boy's race to him, because Soldier was an emotional wreck after he said it demanding to know what it meant. So Cooler knew that the half-Saiyan's connection to Celen was strong. He decided to work with it, to screw around with Soldier's mind. Not only did he tell him about his strong and proud warrior race, the difference between a mother and a father and their importance as he had heard from other bi-gendered races, and about his mother's treachery, but he had told him that the word he learned on his own was a part of him. It would be what set him off, and he needed to learn to center himself if it ever came up. Emotions made a race weak. The Saiyans were the perfect example, according to his master. Emotions were what clouded their judgement and caused their destruction.

If Soldier had a word that would set him off, he needed a word to focus on to focus on. The word needed to come from his very core, and it had to be a word only he knew. A word that would make him feel completely safe. The word, the name the woman had called him, came to him in a dream as he slept. He could hear a strong voice speak it among other distant utterings. It had taken him over a year of pure meditation just to be able to get a handle on his emotions and be Cooler's top and most favored assassin.

If the self-acclaimed Prince Vegeta was speaking the truth, all of that pain and angry he suffered was placated by a lie.

That thought left Soldier feeling sick to his stomach. These emotions truly were vile and feeble. Perhaps that was the one thing of truth that Cooler had said. And now, once again, his mother's emotions were hitting him. He nearly stumbled feeling a kind of anguish that brought him to his knees as he reached out a hand to grip the stone wall. What _was_ this? He knew it wasn't his emotion, this deep pain stinging his heart. He only felt this way after he met Tights. Was that woman somehow poisoning him? No, it didn't feel like it. The intent was not malicious. The woman was devastated…over him. _Why?_ Soldier demanded from his mind. _Why?! This…she isn't supposed to feel anything. She's heartless._

Or, maybe she wasn't.

Everything was screaming at him that Cooler had been the one to lie. Soldier was being torn apart and, if he found his father, he didn't think he'd ever be the same. How could he bring himself to come to terms? What was the truth? What was his truth? He was about to find out.

There was light up ahead, dim, red lights and flamed torches casting an eerie glow over the stone. If Soldier wasn't well-trained, he'd probably be afraid. In a way he was, though it wasn't fear. He did not want "Prince Vegeta" to be proven right. He did not want Cooler to be proven wrong. Still, there was a part of him that desperately wanted to find his father. If his father was alive, it meant that his world would be shattered, but he would be reunited with the one figure other than Cooler that he respected.

He reached a cell, and there was in fact a figure hung from the wall. Soldier could hear the sound of thick drops hitting the pavement. This prisoner was bleeding, and if he didn't get help would probably die. Crushing the lock with his hand, Soldier opened the screeching metal door. It must have alert the prisoner, for Soldier heard the man gasped for air before slightly lifting his head.

A deep, rumbling chuckle reached Soldier's ears, and he instantly felt a jolt in his soul. "Well, I guess you decided to come batter me around some more," Celen spoke. "Interesting that you're the one going against your own order, eh, Cooler?" There was no answer, and Celen grimaced before he forced his head up. "What do you-"

When Celen looked up, the Arcosian wasn't standing before him. The Saiyan's eyes softened, especially when he saw the brown tail gripped tightly around the stranger's waist. "T-Tomaren…"

"I-It's…it's true…" Soldier spoke. "You…you really are my father? You're alive?"

Celen didn't know what to say. Well, unfortunately, pain was killing his body, and once he let his guard down, he couldn't ignore that pain. He groaned from the pain. Never before did he think he would ever see his son, and he didn't want him to think him weak, but he just couldn't contain himself any longer. It was better than admitting defeat in from of Cooler. "I am," he weakly replied. "But…barely, at the moment." He chuckled again, sounding lighter than he had when he thought Soldier to be his master. "You…you're so grown up," he said, his voice full of both pride and grief. "We are sorry. Sorry that this is the life you were given. Tights and I had other plans for you. We never wanted you to be forced to be a killer. I've heard everything, Tomaren, about your missions. I hope one day you can forgive me."

It couldn't be true, but it was. Soldier was unable to handle all of it. His head was spinning, both from his own emotions and those he was feeling from both of his parents. The anger and hatred from him, the anguish and brokenness from his mother, and the guilt and…an emotion he couldn't describe from his father. Every sentiment was fighting with the others in his being, and he was once again brought to his knees, this time not bothering to catch himself. He was on all fours before his father, and he could not bring himself to look the Saiyan in the eyes. He was struggling within himself, so much so that his body was shaking from the tension and strain. "This…this is wrong."

Celen looked down at his boy with pity. "What is, son?" he softly asked. "It's okay. The fact that you are here, all I need is to make sure you and your mother are safe. I don't know how you came about this cell, but seeing you alive and healthy…given this blasted ship and that bastard frost demon, this is better than I could have ever hoped for. Escape, Tomaren. Escape and find your mother. I sent her to her world."

"Stop," Soldier weakly croaked. "Just…be quiet. I can't… She wasn't…isn't… You aren't… The prince was right. He really did lie. To…to what end?"

"Tomaren, you aren't making any sense," Celen murmured, his body growing tired. His eyes grew blurry as he held his son's form in his gaze. The half-Saiyan was convulsing even more, and Celen instantly knew why. Dark spots formed on the stone. His gazed eased, though he felt an ache in his chest. His son was crying, and he could do little to comfort him. He didn't even know much about him.

Soldier's head snapped up to look at Celen, the look of pure rage in his eyes as the tears continued to fall. He was completely overloaded. "I need you to tell me what happened. I need to hear it from you. My mother…did she betrayed you and the Saiyans? Was the planet destroyed?"

Celen looked completely shocked, but then anger took over. "That's what that bastard told you, isn't it? How did you find out the truth?"

"What is the truth?" Soldier demanded. "Tell me!"

Celen released a heavy breath, his frustration clear. "He would tell you that. Boy, sit down. I'm certain we'll have no interruptions. If I'm going to die here, then I'm going to die knowing that you know the truth. Cooler…he manipulated you. No, your mother, Tights, she never once betrayed me. She was my partner, my other half. She completes me, and I love her with my entire being.

"She was an outsider, coming to warn our world about Frieza, Cooler's brother," Celen told his son. "It was my duty to eliminate her, for our culture was not welcoming to outsiders. Still, she knew she'd most likely die, and she brought information that proved her reason for being there. I honored her by keeping her alive until she recovered from being attacked before reaching our world.

"I fell for her, hard. I never expected it, and neither of us wanted to feel the way we did. I let her go, but we met up again later, for she couldn't stay on her peaceful world knowing what was happening in the universe. By that time, I became a doctor for the Galactic Patrol, betraying my people's customs. My father was displeased with that one, especially when he found out I took Tights as my mate."

"So she did make you betray your people," Soldier growled. "That's all I needed to hear."

"That isn't the end of the story!" Celen shouted, and his son instantly faltered, his hardened eyes now gaping at his father in shock. "At first, yes, but she was able to get information that ended up saving my people. The king himself came to us to thank us. He had wanted to kill Tights so many times. The queen protected us because of her close friendship with my father who had gone to accompany the prince on Frieza's vessel. Eventually, another race came to the king and requested an alliance against Frieza. That bastard was going to destroy three worlds: Namek, Kanassa, and Planet Vegeta. If…if Tights hadn't gotten me involved with the Galactic Patrol, if we hadn't found out what worlds the Arcosians planned to destroy, the alliance would have never happened and many worlds would have been destroyed."

"Th-That woman…she said you and Tights were considered heroes on Planet Vegeta," Soldier pondered, still unable to wrap his head around all of it.

"Heroes, huh?" Celen chuckled. "Interesting. That was not the recognition I expected, to be honest. But…what woman? Did you run into someone on your last mission that told you Cooler was lying? Strange that that would happen now…"

Shame, guilt…Soldier couldn't believe he'd ever feel those sentiments. He knew of them, heard others speak of them, especially his victims. It was horrid, and he honestly couldn't bring himself to tell his father what he had done. But he could not lie. He refused to lie. "I met her," he answered. "I was going to kill her, but the prince and his mate interfered. They said she wasn't a traitor, that Lord Cooler was lying. I didn't want to believe that my master-"

"Do not call him that," Celen ordered, though his voice sounded calm and even. "I know it must be difficult. This has been your life, your reality, but never allow yourself to be owned by that bastard. You need to get away from him. Find the Saiyans. They will protect you." Then, the rest of what his son had said hit him. "Y-You what? You mean you actually saw..."

"My mother," Soldier admitted. "I said horrible things to her. I blew up the planet on which we all stood." Celen looked horrified. "Th-They got away. I felt her. I don't understand how… How...?"

"It is the bond," Celen explained.

"The bond…" Soldier repeated. "Lord Cooler, he said it was a way to control one's lover."

"He would say that," Celen scoffed. "Cooler knows nothing about our culture and our bond. His race does not have the same dynamic. In the past, our race used the bond as a way to tell when comrades were in danger. Family, friends, and comrades in arms…we could sense the emotions of them all. As far as mates went, there was a bond, but the members of our race remained separate from one another. However, there was a feeling, a completeness that only came with finding one's true mate. Tights and I bared ourselves to each other. We laid out all of our flaws, our fears, our mistakes that would make any other run the other way. Our bond only grew from there. All the bond allows between mates is the ability communicate, to feel the other, and to give comfort."

Soldier was in a daze. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and how it differed from what Cooler had told him. "Why? Why would you want anyone to know your weaknesses?"

"Trust," Celen replied simply. "We are a race that cannot be alone. It is just how we are. Bonds form with those we trust, but even so, there is usually only one person that we entrust with our darkest secrets, our mates. Tights, she was one of a kind. I came from a warrior race. All I ever did was fight and kill. Your mother…she showed me a different universe than what I had known.

"She was physically weak, but her strength went beyond comprehension," Celen reminisced leaning his head back against the wall as he smiled. "Tights was willing to make all of these sacrifices even though it wasn't her fight. She hated how our race carried itself, how we destroyed, but she learned to accept me despite my past."

Soldier looked away and shook his head. "Maybe she did that for you, but after what I did…"

"She would accept you, too," Celen declared. "I know her. Even if we haven't seen each other since being aboard this prison, I have no doubt that she is still the woman I love, no matter what that damned doctor did to her."

"Doctor?" Soldier whispered with uncertainty. "What doctor?"

"A doctor from Earth," Celen responded. "He is an evil man who performed insane experiments on people, turning them into cyborgs. Your mother happened to be one of his victims, and Cooler had the doctor create controls to force her to become a soldier. I destroyed them all so that she wouldn't have to lose herself to these monsters."

Soldier stood up from the ground, his mind finally embracing the peace he felt from his father. He didn't know how the Saiyan could be so calm given everything they had discussed. Perhaps, his father was more centered than Cooler let on.

Out of nowhere, a noise was heard coming from the hall, and eyes of both Saiyans widened. Celen's eyes grew determined, as if he made a decision. "Go," he ordered. "Find a way off this ship. Get away from Cooler's influence. Find your mother, your aunt, and the prince. They'll help and protect you."

Soldier's brow furrowed. "I can't just leave you here," he stated, his voice low and even. "There has to be a way-"

"There isn't," Celen countered. "Someone is coming, and I have lost my strength. If it's Cooler…Tomaren, you need to leave. As long as you and your mother are safe, my mission is complete and I will have served my purpose."

He didn't want to go, but given his profession and convictions, he could appreciate and honor his father's sacrifice. He didn't know what caused him to do it, but he held out two fingered in front of him before he retreated from the cell. Because of his abrupt departure, he didn't see the look of awe and pride on Celen's face, but he certainly felt it, that bewilderment and…love. It was a word the half-Saiyan was unfamiliar with, but it was so very real. It was similar to the feeling he sensed from his father every time he had mentioned Tights during their conversation.

He still couldn't come to terms with everything he had heard, but it was a start. Cooler, his master, no, former master, had, as his father said, manipulated him. The Arcosian had made him his soldier, going against everything both his parents had fought for, what his race now fought for. Decades of believing his mother to be a traitor weighed heavily on him. If anyone was the traitor, it was him. Cooler had given him jobs, mandated he kill those. Solder had even ended the lives of many Galactic Patrol agents along the way. He already knew his mother was one of them, but to find out that the Saiyans actually did work with them for information…

It all ended here. He would abide by his father's wishes and head to Earth to find his mother and her family. He only knew how to do one thing, but Cooler would no longer be in control of his services. Once he was out of the cell, he activated his scouter, the reading indicating the ki signature of the soldier who had entered the room when he and Cooler were discussing his last assignment. Eyes darkening, Soldier flash-stepped out of the light, hiding in an unlit corner.

As the other soldier approached Celen's cell, he noticed the broken lock and gasped. His hand reached up to his own scouter, but it never reached the call button. The scouter was knocked from his face and disintegrated by an energy beam. The unsuspecting alien turned to face his attacker. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Cooler's top assassin. He was able to put two and two together. The broken lock, the treachery, and the evil glint in the man's eyes. "Soldier-" he spoke before a strong hand moved within the blink of an eye to crush his windpipe.

The half-Saiyan's eyes narrowed as he glowered at one of his old "comrades." "It's Tomaren," he said, sending the soldier into oblivion with a huge burst of ki. There was nothing left of the soldier when Tomaren was done with him.

* * *

Tights still couldn't believe what had happened on that planet, the fact that her son had tried to eliminate them all along with his target. She never doubted this fact, but Cooler was nothing more than a monster. He had filled her son's head with lies about her and his father, allowing him to believe that they were the traitors. She never felt this way, like the situation was so hopeless. She had never given up before, even when the odds were tough. The only other time she came close was when she resigned herself to being murdered by Celen. Even that had been a blessing. That chance meeting had united her with her soulmate.

"Tights…"

The woman looked over to her door to see her father. Jaco had shown up right when she ran into the home to find out what happened. Her friend did his absolute best to console her, but he was unsuccessful. How could she get over her son's hatred? She could feel it the entire time through their small semblance of a bond. It made her feel small, weak, and broken. She just wanted to curl up in a ball, something she could never do on Cooler's ship. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

The elderly man sat down at the edge of his daughter's bed. "We just heard everything from Vegeta and Bulma as to what happened," he explained. "I am so unbelievably sorry."

"I am too," Tights replied, her voice empty. "This is all my fault. Maybe Cooler was right. I never betrayed Celen, but getting him and his people involved with the Galactic Patrol…I caused all of this."

"Don't say that," Dr. Briefs countered. "You did a very brave thing. No one blames you for any of this. These Arcosians…they're monsters, Tights. They turned a king against his son and a father against his daughter. Because of them, planets, races…so many have lost their lives. Your sister and brother-in-law would have been lost to them as well had Bulma in the future not created a time machine to send her son back for warning, and it would have been because I let that monster get the best for me. I fed him information, Tights. I've done so much worse than you. At least you were trying to protect all these people.

"I never saw your selfless reasons for doing what you did," Dr. Briefs continued. "I only could see that I was terrified of losing you. I nearly lost both you and Bulma because of my actions. For you, it was my attitude towards you and your mate. For Bulma, it was the same save that I directly shared responsibility in getting her kidnapped. What the two of you have accomplished…the universe is a better place because of it. I'm proud of you both."

Tights smiled at her father, unshed tears in her eyes. She had always longed to hear her father say that and for them to have a moment like this. After being on Frieza's ship for so long, she never believed it possible, but here they were. Still, her joy was instantly squashed as she thought about her son. "Dad, what do I do? He hates me."

"You should come downstairs," her father replied earning confusion. "They have been discussing matters over the last couple of hours. Tights, they haven't given up. Vegeta has some insight into what's going on in Tomaren's head. I think you should hear it."

"They…haven't given up?" Tights repeated in disbelief. "There's still hope?"

Dr. Briefs smiled and nodded. "There is. Come downstairs."

"Alright," Tights agreed jumping up from her bed, energy renewed. "Let's go." As they started to leave her bedroom, Tights paused in the doorway. "Dad," she called making the old man look over his shoulder. She smiled at him. "Thank you. I promise I won't give up on my son." Her father nodded to her, and then the two returned downstairs to hear what the others had to say.

If Prince Vegeta believed that there was still hope for her son, Tights wouldn't doubt, never again. She would make sure she would be there for her son no matter what. After all, that's what parents were supposed to do. She would keep the faith that they would all be a family one day.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Okay, everyone, I'm back! I meant to put time into this story waaaaaay before now, but hey, better late than never. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It had been a few hours since Tights had come from her room and the group had discussed what they were going to do about Soldier. Tights had listened intently to every word the prince could say. He had explained that her son had only ever known Cooler, and so his words mattered, but that it was possible her son would look into the matter on his own. Soldier had seemed to be at war with himself when he destroyed the planet. If they could get him away from Cooler's influence, even if they had to capture him and imprison him for the time being, they would. Dr. Briefs had already planned on creating an energy field that would act as a temporary prison just in case if came to that, but if Vegeta was right, the bond may had already formed.

That was something Tights desperately hoped for. Vegeta told his sister-in-law to give her son time. He needed to process everything he had been told. He would eventually see the truth, though the problem would then be how he wanted her to die. She would need to defend herself even if they were to guard her. That hatred they had managed to program in the Saiyan would not instantly go away. Vegeta explained to the woman that there was a time his hatred for everyone resulted in him trying to kill his Saiyan training partners like Kakarot. Since her son desperately hated her, even if they got him away from Cooler or he believed what the Saiyan prince had said, it would take a while before that instinct to kill was snuffed out. It had taken Vegeta a long time after freedom.

It wasn't the best thing to hear, but it gave Tights hope that everything would eventually work out.

Unfortunately, Soldier wasn't their only worry. Something new was brought to their attention as Kakarot's and Chi Chi's old friend and neighbor showed up with his wife and her brother. The Saiyans had been out training in the yard with Bulma sitting with her sister trying to keep her thinking positively. Dr. Briefs was the one who brought the three humans to the backyard, his expression stern.

"Dad?" Bulma called out questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"Some friends of yours showed up," he explained, his voice sounding disbelieving and angry. "At least that's who they say they are."

Bulma's eyes widened as she looked to the three strangers. "Krillin?" Kakarot greeted. "What are you doing here? It's been a while."

The small human grinned over at the Saiyan and his mate. "Good to see you again," he replied. "I just wish this was a simple social call."

"You know these people?" Raditz asked his brother.

Kakarot nodded, looking to his brother and best friend. "Krillin lived in the town that Chi Chi's father ran," he explained. "He's been a good friend, and he tried to help dissuade the rumors before we had to leave the place. This is his wife, Eighteen, and her brother, Seventeen. Though, I'm surprised your daughter isn't here."

Eighteen's eyes narrowed. "We didn't think it best to involve her in this," the woman stated.

"In what?" Vegeta questioned, crossing his arms.

"We saw the interview," the dark-haired man said, "and we know about Tights. My sister and I owe her our lives. We needed to come see her."

Tights, who had been so inside her own mind, heard her name being called, and she looked to the two humans and instantly recognized them. The woman was so stunned. She hardly knew what to say to the two, the twins, who she had helped rescue decades before. "W-What are you two doing here?"

The prince looked over to his sister-in-law wondering how she knew these strangers. He was about to open his mouth to ask the question before Nappa beat him to the punch. "What the heck is going on here? Tights, who are these people?"

Tights blinked a couple of times before her expression became nearly void of emotion. She looked away from the twins and shook her head. "Before I returned to the Galactic Patrol, I had decided to try to solve problems on our own planet," she explained, hugging herself. "My father did not want me to return to space, but I couldn't just do nothing. I couldn't even focus on writing anything knowing that people were suffering on both my planet and in the universe."

"Tights," her father breathed out. "What did you do?"

The woman looked to her father looking so ashamed and guilty. "I… There's a reason why Gero was so interested in me," she started to tell. "You see...I started using the hacking skills I acquired and found out information I shouldn't have on many people. Before I left, I tried to make things right. I found the plans he had for his research and tried to destroy them in cyberspace. I failed, and then when Bulma was a baby, he met with you about the cyborg technology."

Dr. Briefs expression darkened as he nodded. "I remember. He wanted to experiment on humans, and I said 'no' and he left."

"After you reported him, and he came after me and Celen," Tights continued, "I looked further into his research. The government didn't stop him, even when you reported him. The Red Ribbon Army let him go ahead with experiments anyway. I found out that he was taking children and planned to experiment on them, and so Celen and I decided to free them. Gero saw us. He was to be arrested for kidnapping orphans and children, but then disappeared. I'm assuming he left the planet and got himself involved with Cooler who has even less ethics than his brother and father…and that is really saying something."

"So," Trunks marveled, eyes wide, "these two were children that you rescued back then?"

Tights nodded, looking over to them with a sad smile. "It looks like you were able to get your life together. I'm glad."

"We can tell that you've undergone Gero's experiment," Seventeen growled. "We saw it enough. I had no idea that bastard was alive. I can't sense your energy at all."

"I know," Tights replied. "I'm surprised you still go by those names. Don't you want to leave that part of your past behind you?"

Eighteen shook her head. "It's better we remember. It insults all of those who lost their lives to that monster for his sick project. So many lost their siblings. It was awful, but it just reminds us how close we were. We still had a ways to go since he had just worked on his eighth project. We had years before he would get to us."

"What do you mean that others lost their siblings?" Tarble asked, outstretching his hands in question.

Seventeen looked to the younger Saiyan prince. "Dr. Gero was working on this huge project, bigger than the Cyborg project," he explained. "No one really understood what this project was. A lot of us were too young to really get it, but what I can tell you is that he carefully chose everyone he turned into a cyborg. There were three conditions he always followed."

A sensation of dread took over the young prince as he swallowed down a lump forming in his throat. "Which were?"

"The first was that society either had to believe the subject to be dead or not care about their existence," Eighteen responded. "The latter was our condition."

Tights brows furrowed. Whenever Gero taunted her, he made it sound like he only chose to experiment on her because she and her mate had interfered with his research for too long, and so he wanted to make her a part of it as her punishment. If these twins were right, though, then he had chosen her based on conditions, and she easily met the first one. Everyone had thought her to be dead. "The next was that the subject needed to be healthy overall, and in good physical condition to undergo the experiment," Seventeen added. "He had been performing experiments on some of the older kids, but only one would survive the operation, which is why he continued and could not finish his other project."

"You mean eight children died?" Bulla asked, feeling completely horrified. She was thankful Goten had been standing with her because her knees went weak and she almost dropped as she listened to this. How could anyone be so cruel?

Eighteen nodded to the princess before giving the final condition. "The third condition, as we've said, is that each pair consisted of siblings. If one died, he'd continue from that number. Ours continuously changed, but when we were rescued, we were supposed to be the Seventeenth and Eighteenth subjects, but if you include the eight that died, we were two out of twenty-six subjects."

"That's horrifying," Bulma whispered. "Wait, why did he need a pair of siblings?"

Seventeen shrugged. "Don't know. We never made it to that point, thankfully, so we don't know what it was really for. All we heard from the ones who survived the surgery was that he was making something bigger than all of us, but that there were many whose siblings did not survive and made the attempt a failure. We hate to bring this news with us. We honestly thought Gero was dead, but now that we know he's alive and that he has turned Tights into a cyborg…" He turned and pointed at Bulma making the scientists eyes widened. Everyone had been starting to follow, but now the gears were officially clicking into place. "He'll be going after you, next."

"No!" Trunks shouted, hitting his clenched fist down on the outside picnic table. It made both his mother and aunt jump, causing the prince to try to rein himself in. "No, that's…you're wrong…"

"Trunks," Bulma cooed softly, standing up from her seat. She looked to her husband, hoping that he might have insight in how to calm their son, but he too looked like he was about to burst. His gloved fist was clenched so tight. It was a good thing he had decided to wear them, or else he'd be drawing blood. "Vegeta…"

"It was all a trap," the prince growled. "He wanted us away from the other Saiyans and our allies. I should have known."

"This is nothing like Frieza," Raditz scoffed. "Frieza was an evil bastard, but he was arrogant and always laid his plans out. Cold as well, though he had tried to mislead Bulma's father. This…this none of us could see coming."

"W-Wait," Tights said hesitantly, earning everyone's attention. "L-Let's calm down. We don't know that Dr. Gero is after Bulma."

"It would make sense," Nappa regrettably agreed. "Cooler has been playing us all these years. First, making us think you and Celen were dead, then rumoring attack on Planet Vegeta to get us here. I have no doubt that he _let_ Celen let you escape. He's close by, waiting for the moment to attack. We're sitting ducks."

"Should we contact father to send more troops?" Tarble asked his older brother. He felt so incredibly nervous about this. There were other Saiyans on the planet now, but he didn't know if it would be enough against cooler.

Vegeta heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head in disbelief. He had assumed that he could read Cooler the same way he had Frieza and King Cold, but the third Arcosian tyrant had thrown so many curveballs. It angered Vegeta that he did not have control on the situation. Was Cooler after his mate? Was it just Gero? What was this "big plan" the mad scientist had? Was it possible that Soldier was in on this? Had Cooler intended for them to leave the planet? All of this had him thrown for a loop.

"Listen, kid," Bardock stated, coming from out of nowhere. Everyone looked to see the former third-class hiding in the shadows of the house. "Getting more troops sent here would only tip Cooler off. We have the resources we have, and now we need to deal with it. If you don't want the princess to be put at risk, we need to act as if nothing is wrong. Cooler hasn't attacked yet, and he's had ample opportunity. He's waiting for something. In the meantime, we need to prepare ourselves."

"Where I hate agreeing with the man, my father has a point," Raditz droned, running his hand through his spiky hair. "We can't tip Cooler off. He doesn't know we know about this 'big project' of the doctor. There's no way he knew my brother was friends with the husband of one of Gero's past hostages, nor that we had been informed. Now that we know, we have the advantage. Cooler won't come after us as long as we stay as is."

"Are you sure about that?" Peppan questioned, her daughter looking between the two parents in worry. "Like you said, Cooler isn't Frieza. Frieza wasn't discrete, but Cooler is. He may just attack because he feels like it."

"He won't," Bulma stated, shocking everyone.

"You…you don't think so?" Gohan stammered.

Bulma nodded. "Everything Cooler has done, he has done with a purpose," the princess explained. "He wanted us here. He got us here. If he let Tights escape, he knows that her appearance has thrown us all for a loop. He could have attacked us then, but he didn't. He didn't even attack after our planets reconciled. It's possible that Dr. Gero wants for his project, but it's possible Cooler doesn't have a clue, and if he does, like Bardock said, we just need to go about normally and keep making sure we're ready. Now, we at least have a clue. Besides…even if they plan to come after us, we still have to plan out how we're going to get Celen away from there, and that will be our own declaration of war."

"True," Vegeta agreed, taking her hand. "It looks like you'll be training with us much more than expected, so no all-nighters. That's an order, Bulma."

Bulma pouted. She hadn't expected Vegeta to bring up that issue in front of all of their friends and family, but she understood where he was coming from. Releasing an elongated sigh of displeasure, she hummed, "Fine. No more all-nighters."

Trunks sighed in relief and looked to his father. "Now what?"

Vegeta honestly didn't know. He was so far out of his element than he was used to, yet at the same time this was a challenge, and it was one he would meet. He would not allow Cooler to walk all over them, even if they had played into his hand thus far. Now, he needed to think, and he needed to plan. First, though, they needed to find a way to rescue their own. "Celen…we need to get him away from Cooler. Even if we have time, his may be limited."

Nappa did his best not to react, but his lips formed a tight, straight line. He couldn't even imagine what his son was going through. As the dark thought hit him, an even darker voice cut through his thoughts. "I believe," the gravelly voice droned, "that I can help with that."

Everyone looked towards the back of the yard and saw Celen's and Tights's son approaching them. He was looking down towards the ground, eyes angry as he held his arm, his form shaking. "What are you doing here, Soldier?" Vegeta demanded while moving himself so that Bulma and Tights were positions behind him.

He saw the hurt flash across the assassin's eyes, but other than that, the half-Saiyan had no reaction. "Don't call me that," he spat. "That isn't my name."

His mother's hopeful eyes landed on him, though he could not see. Instead, he felt her consciousness, and his arm started shaking harder. He had been struggling since he saw her in the yard. He still wanted to tear her apart so much, but he knew it was a lie. It was how Cooler programed him, and he could not let his father down. He needed to stop himself.

 _Tomaren,_ his mind rang, trying to keep him centered, to keep him from attacking her. _Tomaren, Tomaren, Tomaren._

"Tomaren…" Tights's feminine voice whispered ever so lovingly. He could hear the crack in her voice, feel her overwhelming emotions, and it was not helping.

And then he detected her light footsteps. "Don't," he ordered, effectively stopping her. "I'm…I'm fighting everything I am right now to…to try to talk to you. I don't want to…but I do. I want to kill you, but I…I don't want to, so just stay where you are."

Tights felt for her son so badly and just wanted to go over to him and hug him, but she didn't want to set him off. Instead, she backed up slowly. "O…Okay," she surrendered. "I'm…I'm really glad you're okay."

Tomaren bitterly snickered. "Of course," he grunted. "He…he was right. You really are like that. You are very foolish to care about those who wish you dead and have the power to do it."

At that, every other fighter had inserted themselves between the two women and Cooler's assassin. "I believe," Nappa stated, "that the prince asked you a question, Tomaren. What are you doing here, and who is 'he?'"

Tomaren's dark eyes met those of his grandfather's. Of course, the moment was more of a strike for Nappa. He couldn't believe that when he looked into the eyes of his grandson, there was nothing in them. He had the look of a hardened, cold-blooded killer. "My father…" he spoke, his voice rough before his eyes left the older Saiyan and sought the prince's. "You were right. He was there. He was alive. I found him. I know how to get to him."

"Why should we trust you?" Vegeta countered, actually more like tested. He could see that Tomaren was struggling with himself, using all of his strength to hold himself back.

"You shouldn't," Tomaren admitted. "You just need to trust what I have to say."

Bulma looked to her mate. He was calculating something before he nodded to her nephew. "Trunks, Bulla, take your aunt, your grandfather, and Thia inside, now."

"But daddy," Bulla attempted to reject. Her father's eyes cutting over to her silenced her. She looked to Goten who nodded and walked away with them.

"Cella," Raditz stated, "you and Prince Tarble should go inside as well."

"You too, Gohan," Kakarot declared.

Gohan was surprised by his father's command. Normally when they trained, his father was laidback and lighthearted, but this was the first time he saw him so serious. "Okay, dad," he agreed before looking over to his cousin. "Let's go."

"Vegeta," Bulma quietly said. Her mate looked down to her. His stern expression never left.

"Would you even go inside if I asked?" the prince questioned, already knowing the answer. She assumed that was his way of accepting her presence. His attention went back to Tomaren, his eyes narrowed. "Well? What do you have to say?"

* * *

Cooler was standing at the observation deck looking down at the blue planet beneath him once again. He knew his enemy was training, but his mind wandered to the innocents down below going about their lives without a care in the world. His people had not been prepared for the attack of the Saiyan prince. A few innocents lost their lives all for the purpose of gaining his father's attention. How many lives had been lost? Cooler didn't have a number, for sure. How many of those Earthlings would he kill in a similar fashion? Would he stoop to the monkey's level?

Possibly.

To be honest, Cooler was angry that the monkey prince had gotten the drop on his fellow Arcosians. His father had been foolish to have invited that disgrace to their world by capturing the human. Cooler was by no means sentimental, but part of him felt like the prince's punishment should be the completion of his father's original plan.

He wanted the human scientist.

He didn't care for her mind. Certainly, it was brilliant, but he would not trust the woman to run anything on his ship. No one knew what caused the prince to take an unmarked pod that day, but Cooler had no doubt it had something to do with his human mate. She could not be trusted, just like Tights and Celen could not be trusted.

The only reason he kept either alive was for his own personal gain. Celen needed to exist for Soldier. There was a bond there, and it could not be severed, not until Soldier was the perfect weapon. It was why Cooler continuously sent his men to check on the monkey. He planned to keep Celen there for the rest of his life, though he would artificially prolong it until the traitor fulfilled his purpose. Soldier just needed a bit more time to be the perfect killer, once his emotions were no longer triggered.

Tights, well, she was alive because of the doctor. Cooler had wanted to strangle the life out of her the day she was captured. Celen had been watching him crush her windpipe with his tail. The weak human kept trying to cry out, tears unconsciously streaming down her face. It was then Cooler's scouter detected the strength of the unborn child, when Celen cried out demanding Cooler release his mate. It was then that Soldier caught the tyrant's attention.

Because he wanted the baby, the doctor he had found by coincidence had suggested a caesarean to force the baby out of Tights before performing the experiment that would turn Tights into a bioweapon. Cooler approved of this and separated the Saiyan from his mate. He desired the weapon Tights would become. Of course, she was not cooperative for she still had her own will. Gero attempted many times to reprogram her, but he could not destroy the complexity of the bond. The scientist hoped to take control of her by force through remote control, but Celen somehow found out about the project and would not let it be. Perhaps he had gone easy on the Saiyan, for he continued the behavior. He must not have broken enough bones or damaged enough organs. It was too bad that he needed to heal him to keep his hold on Soldier alive.

Eventually, the doctor had learned about the Saiyan princess, the sister of Tights, and her strength. For some reason, the doctor's excitement grew and he wanted the woman. He promised Cooler a more impressive and controllable bioweapon, one that would take time to cultivate, but it would have the DNA of the Saiyans, Nameks, Kanassans, and Arcosians. It would be the perfect destroyer, and nothing would be able to stop it. The key to unlock it would be in his seventeenth creation, Tights, and the eighteenth, theoretically, the princess, if she could survive the transformation.

Cooler could not say that he wasn't intrigued by the notion.

"Lord Cooler," a smooth, deep voice called. The Arcosian barely looked over his shoulder. "I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes," the Arcosian responded quietly. "The last soldier I sent to check on our Saiyan friend never returned. I need you to investigate."

"Heh. Celen, that bastard. Nothing but trouble."

Cooler's expression never faltered. "I take it you know what to do. Make sure he's alive."

"Fine, though I'm really not your errand boy. When will I get to enact my part of our agreement?"

"You will be free to retrieve the prince's mate, soon," Cooler responded, "but for now, do what I say. I can always find another to take your position."

"Fine, fine, I'm going."

The figure was about to leave the observatory when Cooler called out to him. "Oh, and Turles." The figure paused in his stride, glaring ahead at the metal wall. "Find the soldier who had the order and dispose of him. I don't need incompetent men on my ship."

Turles closed his eyes and smirked, a brown tail wrapping around his waist. "Gladly," he replied before performing his task.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Well, I wasn't going to post again so soon, but I just finished this, and I have to say, I'm just all excited now. The other night, when I was supposed to be getting sleep in the limited time I had before I had to get up in the early morning, my mind wouldn't let me sleep, planning out really amazing scenes for the future of the story…I had to keep writing ideas down after each time my head hit the pillow. So, this story wants to be written and updated it seems XD Anyway, I really like how this chapter came out, but better ones are to come :) Thank you to everyone who has already read and reviewed last chapter.

* * *

The stare down between the prince and the assassin was quite intense. Bulma had not seen her mate with such an expression since the day a random Saiyan tried to take her out of the restaurant her first time being on Planet Vegeta. He had looked so cold and calculating, like the wrong move would have set him off and launch him into battle. It was the look Soldier, no, Tomaren, had worn since he arrived even as he told his mother he wanted her dead. Bulma guessed that this was the look of a killer. The thought alone probably should have bothered her more than it actually did.

"What do you have to say?"

Tomaren did not react to the challenge he could hear in the prince's voice. His eyes, instead, landed on his aunt, studying her. "Why do you not retreat?"

"Huh?" Bulma gasped out before she regained her composure and chuckled. "I guess I'm not one to run away from danger."

"Yes, your aunt can be a pain in the ass sometimes," Vegeta scoffed, keeping up the façade he had mastered throughout his life. Bulma was amazed, able to feel his amusement at his own words and the fondness put behind the teasing jeer. She would have to ask him later how he could feel one way yet display completely different emotions.

Tomaren shook his head and just stared on, looking at the two. "You don't mean that," he observed. "The woman doesn't look offended by that taunt. It's that bond, correct?"

"I take it your father filled you in on the truth," Vegeta stated, relaxing a bit. "It is why you told Tights to stay away from you. You don't want to kill her."

"I _do_ ," Tomaren reiterated. "My mind does not want me to kill her. These instincts I have, they do. I…I want to get my father away from Cooler before he notices I've fled, but I cannot be near her or I will end up betraying him…them."

"My sister understands," Bulma offered as consolation. "You've been through a terrible ordeal. There was a future where my son may have shared your fate."

"Time travel," Tomaren figured. "No wonder. Lord Cooler…I mean Cooler…he has been trying to figure out how the Saiyans got the drop on Cold."

"I thought you believed us to be extinct," Vegeta pointed out.

"I tried to find holes in your story," Tomaren admitted. "I couldn't. I knew Cold perished at the hands of an old enemy. Now, I believe that old enemy was you."

Vegeta smirked. "Plan to kill me for my treachery?" he jeered arrogantly.

"No," Tomaren emotionlessly refuted. "You have not been assigned as a target nor is it my responsibility to bring you in for justice."

With that confession, Vegeta stepped away from Bulma and the other Saiyans lowered their guard. Tomaren was there on his own volition, so he would not harm them. The only one at risk was Tights, so they would need to keep the two of them apart. "So…you're really here to aid in a plan?" Kakarot questioned.

Tomaren didn't answer the Saiyan, but Vegeta responded to his friend. "He is."

"Well, that's great then," Bulma said excitedly. "You know the ship really well."

"Yes."

Tomaren made no move to say anything else. He simply stared at the blue-haired woman. Her expression faltered. "Well?" Vegeta prompted, earning Tomaren's attention. The prince had his arms crossed, and it didn't look like he would be taking any nonsense.

The assassin decided not to keep them waiting any longer. "There is an abandoned section of the ship not too far from the dungeon," he started to explain. "I usually go there to re-center myself after mission. It used to be a hanger for returning crafts, but only I return and leave from there. It is my own private entryway, and since there is no one around, there is no one to mark my time of arrival."

"Almost like dealing with an apparition," Raditz stated.

Nappa scoffed at the idea and looked to his grandson. "What? Cooler doesn't keep tabs on you?"

Tomaren looked to the bald stranger, eyes examining the older Saiyan. "I have never before gone rogue."

"Until now, he hasn't need to worry," Vegeta elaborated. He was starting to notice that Tomaren only yielded vital information and only when prompted. The prince's eyes narrowed as he managed to conceal his rage at the thought of his nephew being made into a puppet. Hopefully, now that he was away from Cooler, he would be engaged in other conversations. He needed to learn how to interact with others, his comrades and family, as a Saiyan, not as an assassin. "This hanger…how big of a ship can it hold? Single pods?"

Tomaren replied, "Single pods may enter, but larger crafts, like fighters, have been known to fit."

"Fighters?" Bulma questioned, never having heard the term.

"Unlike Frieza and his father," Vegeta began, "Cooler had his scientists develop a vessel that could actually fire weapons at other crafts. Frieza and Cold but stuck to single pods for sending out soldiers. They never made chase to other vessels."

Bulma sighed and shook her head. "I hate to say this," she muttered, "but it sounds like Cooler has more of an arsenal. Are we sure he's related to Cold and Frieza."

The three Saiyans who had lived under Frieza all snorted a bitter laugh. "If only Frieza could hear the Princess of Saiyans trash his competency," Vegeta murmured wearing an amused grin. "I would pay to see that."

"We should start planning logistics if this is going to work," Kakarot interjected. "Celen is on borrowed time, just like we all are."

"If we do this, we will be launching ourselves into battle much quicker," Vegeta reminded them. "I say we check in on the other men on the planet tomorrow to evaluate them, and then we take a couple of days to train with Tomaren here." He looked over to his nephew, two pairs of dark eyes clashing. "I am aware of your success rate, and I know you must be incredibly skilled, but you have always worked alone. We need to see how you work with us on a team. It is not every man for himself."

"My father said something like that, too. Bonds between comrades."

Vegeta nodded. "Bonds between comrades in arms are highly important. Hopefully you will be able to cultivate at least one."

Before anything else could be discussed, Bunny came outside calling them for dinner. At that moment, five stomachs rumbled, including Tomaren's. Bulma actually laughed at that before she pulled her mate to follow her. She stopped in front of the picnic table though, offering for Tomaren to eat outside, but she promised her nephew that he would not be eating alone. Tomaren did not understand why this woman, though blood related, cared so much about him eating alone. He had done so many times in the past. It was better for him to be alone.

As the door back door closed, the blinds moved from side to side revealing his mother who looked so sullen and downtrodden. The Galactic Patrolman had been talking to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Tomaren could feel that she was being comforted, but at the same time he was relieved his cousins came outside to join them with their friends. They blocked his view, and his boiling blood quelled for the time being.

* * *

God, it hurt so much. How long had it been since his son had stood before him? Minutes? Hours? Days? It really felt like days, but having no perception of time could do that to a person. Celen looked up seeing the open cell. Did Tomaren leave it open? Oh, right, he destroyed the lock.

Whoever had been coming clearly hadn't. Celen wondered what befell the soldier and, though he was loathe to admit it, his son may have played a part in the man's demise. He was safe, for the time being anyway, thanks to his son's actions. Now, if only he could break free. Cooler would send someone else eventually.

"Well, well," a familiar voice reached his ears. "How are you _holding up_ , third-class?"

"Turles," Celen spat as his eyes met that of his old rival. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well, after you decided to go all noble," Turles remarked before his smirked maliciously at the prisoner, "I hadn't. And I found someone who could use the skills I possessed."

Celen just glared down at the Saiyan. "Traitor."

"Actually, you were the traitor first, so this," he said gesturing to himself in the full PTO garb, "doesn't count."

"Frieza was going to destroy us," Celen argued. "You know that, don't you?"

"Of course," Turles stated. "That's why it was better to go rogue and negotiate my own agreements. King Vegeta was a moron when it came to that. I have no idea why my brother would choose to work with that self-serving bastard."

"So then you were a traitor," Celen snapped harshly. "Bardock was always a decent man, and very powerful for someone of the third-class category."

"Please," Turles laughed. "I'm stronger than that eyesore. I'm stronger than you, too."

"Physical strength isn't everything," Celen calmly refuted. "And I doubt that. You were second-class, and I was first, but I was demoted because of my connection to Tights."

"Yes, the woman who became your mate." Celen was surprised that Turles knew this. "I've heard from Lord Cooler. You really fucked yourself badly with that one. To take a weakling as a mate. Unbelievable. But I guess it's a growing trend. Even the prince and my idiotic nephew made that mistake."

"Raditz took an Earthling for a mate?" Celen questioned, shocked. He never had anything against Raditz. He was just a teen when he was taken aboard Frieza's ship.

"No, Kakarot," Turles stated. Oh, Celen had forgotten about him. He had just been born before hell broke loose on the planet. "I've followed up on all of my family and yours. I'm still reeling over Prince Vegeta being ensnared by the sister of the whore you took."

"Do not talk about her like that!" Celen roared.

"Or what?" Turles taunted. "To be honest, though, I'm interested to see what's so special. The prince was always closed off, so there must be something to the princess worthwhile. Lord Cooler has promised me her once she undergoes the transformation. She'll be a more _tolerable_ mate that way. No need to hold back, if you know what I mean."

"Shut up!" Celen snarled. He refused to hear this bastard talk about his sister-in-law in such a disgusting, lewd way.

Turles held up his hands as he shrugged. "Now, now, no need to shout. To get to the point, I only came down here to see if you were still alive. I'll give you this tidbit. Cooler isn't ready for you to die, yet. Now until Soldier becomes completely his. As for your bitch's sister, this was just a heads up. You can't stop me, Celen, not now, not ever. I've finally beat you."

Turles began to walk away, ignoring the sneer and look of pure hatred on Celen's face. He stopped by the door and said, "You know, I would go to Cooler about this lock, but you're trapped. You can't do anything, so I'll leave it be. Your way of escape will be looking you in the face, and you won't be able to do anything to stop it. Goodbye, Celen."

It was a blessing that Turles was gone, because Celen was sick of listening to him. He couldn't let this happen. He didn't know what Turles meant about making Tomaren completely his, but he wouldn't allow it. At least the one consolation he had was that Tomaren knew the truth and fled as he ordered. Most likely, he would meet up with the prince again, and he would help guide his son in the ways of being a Saiyan. But what of Bulma? What transformation? Celen gasped. No…no, he couldn't mean the cyborg project! Eyes went wide as Celen realized he could give up. His son and sister needed him!

The chains would not budge as he tried to move his fist out, but it didn't matter. He needed to get out of this cell, and then he needed to lie low and heal. Then, and only then, could he be of any use. Tomaren was safe, but if Cooler wanted Bulma, he needed to remain hidden on the ship. He would stop that horrible transformation from happening. He couldn't let what happened to Tights happen to anyone else.

With a newfound strength, Celen pulled hard against the ki-restraining shackles. Nothing happened, but he would not surrender. He kept pulling and tugging against the chains that bound him. It hurt, badly, as the metal dug into his already torn skin. He cried out in pain, determination, and sheer exertion, and eventually the wall behind him gave way and he fell to the ground face first. He immediately stood, still chained, but at least freed from the prison itself. The shock nearly froze him, but he knew he couldn't linger. If anyone else came to check on him, he needed to be concealed, for they would know he escaped.

He knew of a place to go! Celen remembered the ships schematics. There was an old hanger that no one ever visited. He could lie low there until he regained his strength and could break free of the rest of his imprisonment.

He moved swiftly.

* * *

Tomaren didn't know what to think of the six figures who had come to join him. He knew that Trunks and Bulla were his cousins, but that held no meaning to him, and then there were Kakarot's sons, one of their female companions, and then a woman who had been as unusually quiet like him. The other four were the ones running the conversation as they ate the meal that his apparent grandmother had brought out for them.

"Man, I really love this," Trunks said as he downed some pulled pork. "I'm honestly jealous you guys have gotten to enjoy our grandmother's cooking more than we have!"

Goten laughed and waved him off. "Eh, don't worry. You'll catch up. You still have to taste our mother's cooking."

"That good?" Bulla questioned, smiling at her intended.

"Mm-hm," Goten grunted as he started shoveling more food down his throat.

"Ugh, I can't believe you guys are eating so much," Videl remarked. "I don't feel like I can eat a thing."

"Just you wait," Trunks remarked, not really thinking about his words. "When mom was pregnant with Bulla, she became really ravenous after the first couple of months."

Both Gohan and Videl spit out whatever they had been eating, both nearly choking on their food. "W-What?" Gohan asked. "How did you know?"

"You knew?" Videl nearly shrieked. "I was going to surprise you!"

Gohan merely smiled at the human. "I was waiting for you to tell me. I could sense the energy. I didn't know if you knew yet. You're not very far along, not yet, a couple of months."

"You could sense it?" Videl questioned, eyes widened in amazement. Then she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Well, what do you think about it?"

"I'm really happy," Gohan answered sincerely, "but I wish it wasn't now. Not with this huge fight coming up. If what dad said is true, the Arcosians have no problem using children for their own personal gain."

Something stabbed at Tomaren, for her had been that child. Trunks's eyes met his, and the prince grew serious. "Uh, guys, it's a legitimate concern, but this got really dark, really fast. It's supposed to be a happy thing, so just…don't worry about Cooler right now. Besides, it's not like he'll know. Cold didn't even know when he kidnapped my mother that she was pregnant with me."

"I still can't believe how you would have lived," Bulla sighed, "but I agree. We've all had to deal with it, even if it's not personally. Daddy still struggles sometimes."

"Yeah, we know," Goten replied. "Our father said something similar. But, back to the baby, so are you guys hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," both said, both shocking the other looking to each other surprised before smiling.

Gohan elaborated, "I just think it would be nice to have a daughter."

Thia sucked in a gasp, but said nothing as Trunks immediately took her hand. "You okay?" The princess only nodded making Trunks's brow furrow.

Tomaren finally spoke up. "Why do you not speak?"

Trunks looked over to his cousin and grimaced. "It's a…sensitive subject. It's the way of her people."

"Don't even get me started," Bulla said hatefully as she crossed her arms. Goten looked upon her with empathy from across the table.

"Sen…sitive?" Tomaren repeated. "Like case sensitive? Forbidden from discussion?"

Thia shook her head, her pleading eyes meeting Trunks's. "No, not can't be discussed. Not even shouldn't. Just, it's an upsetting topic for both my intended and my sister."

"May I ask why?" Videl treaded cautiously.

Thia looked to the other woman, a stranger to her, but she managed to muster all of her gumption. "My race is not like yours or the Saiyans. Women have no rights on our planet, not like here. To be honest, me having this conversation with you could have resulted in punishment. I'm…I'm working on it, but when I am around so many strangers…it's just safe not to speak."

"It _is_ safe," Trunks assured her. "You are no longer held by the laws of the ones who raised you. You can say, do, and become whatever you want. You aren't just the Needellen princess, but my intended mate. I'll never let you suffer like that again."

"Aw," Bulla murmured softly, grinning at Thia. "See, he's a big softy. You have nothing to worry about."

Trunks only laughed at the remark. "Yeah, thanks sis."

Tomaren was actually affected by Trunks's words. Though he felt nothing for any that he shared the table with, something stirred when Trunks said that Thia could be whoever she wanted now that she was free from the confines of the laws she grew up with. If his cousin felt that way about the princess, then Tomaren should feel like he could one day make a true break from the culture he was raised under. Well, that seemed more like a fairytale, if anything. Tomaren was a trained assassin, and those instincts would never leave him, no matter how hard he willed them away. He looked over at Trunks again to see his cousin staring forcefully at him. Something happened. Something stirred in Tomaren's mind when his eyes met Trunks's again. It was as if Trunks had known what he was thinking, had meant the words for him along with his…intended? Tomaren did not know if he would ever understand the bond, but what he did know was now he felt three presences in his mind, and this one was new.

* * *

The hanger was definitely void of life, which came as a relief to the haggard Saiyan. He sat down, leaning against the wall, his wrists still chained with some of the torn wall dangling from the other end. Getting out of the ki restraints would have to wait while he rested and gathered his strength. At least he could move. He was thankful for that. Although, it had been a struggle to reach this place. He needed to make sure he left no trail of blood, and to do so, he held his bleeding wrists to his body, drenching his tattered remains of clothing in red.

This was bad. He knew this. As a doctor, he knew that if he didn't replace nutrients and fluids, his body would start to fail. He knew that not having anything to stop the bleeding would end up with him passing out, and he couldn't very well find a healing chamber without someone shooting him down on sight. Even if they didn't kill him, the fatigue surely would.

Celen turned his head which was leaned back against the cool, metal wall. When he did, he was met with an expected sight. Supplies. Here, in this abandoned hanger, he saw a little room. Weakly, he crawled over to it, carrying himself with one arm. He looked up at the wall seeing the worst handwriting ever, words carved into the wall that were rusted, years having past. His eyes widened as he read the one repeated word. _Tomaren._

He sat up, awed by the display. The word was everywhere, but it was written in an old, dead language, the old Saiyan written language. There was just no way. He knew. It had to be. Tomaren had been here, but no Arcosian knew the old form of the language. His father had taught him, but he had never taught his son. A smile formed on Celen's face as he leaned his forehead against the wall. He would never cease to be amazed with his son. He was a Saiyan at heart. This confirmed it even more. He would be okay.

So, this was his son's hideaway. That was good to know. That meant all of the energy bar rations were Saiyan strength. Cooler would not starve his top assassin. There were also bandages and antiseptics. Celen assumed that Tomaren must not have been in many direct fights, but sometimes it was inevitable. If he cleaned his injuries here, then no one would know him to be hurt. Oh, boy, did that mean he was proud. "My son," Celen spoke fondly. "I'll get back to you. I swear it."

For now, though, he was going to eat. He was starving. He'd worry about the chains later.

* * *

A/N: I hope you're as excited as I am for the future of this story :D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

* * *

Tomaren awoke to the sound of something outside. He had opted to stay away as much as possible. Any time he saw his mother or smelt her scent, he was ready to blast her. The knowledge that she was in the house was maddening as it was. Besides, it was pretty warm outside. He was used to sleeping in a pod.

He opened his eyes to find that it was still dark, and he sat up and took in his surroundings. The noise came from around the other side of the house. He was surprised to see the prince and his mate, apparently his aunt and uncle. He took in their features as he encroached upon them silently, keeping his energy low. He was used to getting close enough to a person without being detected.

"This is all one big mess, huh?" Bulma murmured softly as she and her mate sat down on the grass. "It was getting a little heated in there."

"Tights would be safer if she stayed away for a while," Vegeta explained, "but I understand her desire to be close to her child. This is the first time she has ever really interacted, and both times Tomaren expressed the desire to kill her."

Bulma sighed and looked down to her lap. "Had it been Trunks or Bulla, I don't know what I would have done," Bulma whispered. Vegeta looked over to her, and she laughed when she felt his disbelieving emotions. "I know, I know. We don't have to worry. Just…what if…Trunks…in the future…"

"He is fine," Vegeta reminded her. "We felt him through the bond we forged with him, even beyond dimensions. He was able to overcome Cold."

"But Cooler is still alive in that time," Bulma stated. "I wish we could know…"

"He has us," Vegeta consoled. "And the entire Saiyan race. I've never felt our connection sever or anything, so he is alive and well."

"Good," Bulma responded before leaning her head on his shoulder. "I…I wish dad would be more understanding. Even though Nappa knows what was done, he isn't chasing Tights off."

"Your father doesn't understand the bond," Vegeta explained. "He never did, and that's why Cold got to him. He thought I was controlling you, not that we were partners. Cold told him that Celen controlled her and led her to her death. Even though he knows the truth now, he still does not understand. The bond between us and our children are just as strong, and Tights is bound to Tomaren, so she can't just up and leave. She won't allow herself to do that, because she will feel it is betrayal."

Bulma nodded against him. "Well, at least everyone decided to all go their separate ways for the night. I'm sure you all could have done without the door slamming…"

"Hn," Vegeta scoffed. "Beats the sound of someone being blasted in the hallway, hearing them scream as a blast blew up the door."

Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes as she sat up and looked at him strangely before shaking her head. "Frieza's ship sounded like hell."

"It was," Vegeta grunted simply. He then looked up to the sky. "Cooler's…I can't even imagine. I met him once, and that was a nightmare."

"You _met_ him?"

"Let's just say that when you were kidnapped, it wasn't my first time on that damned planet."

Again, the woman sighed and held Vegeta close to her. Tomaren watched the interaction with calculating eyes as he processed their words. "Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Vegeta's eyes met hers, a serious glint to his eyes. "You complete me, woman."

The look of pure joy could be seen on the woman's face. It was not an expression Tomaren ever had scene. He was used to seeing horror or despair on the faces of his victims and even the soldiers on Cooler's ship. With him and Cooler, they usually were void of any emotion. Tomaren had only experienced emotions on occasion, and he had never felt anything like what he was seeing play out in front of him.

"You should get some rest, Bulma," Vegeta murmured, brushing his nose in Bulma's hair.

"Yeah, yeah," she said noncommittally. "I'll get to sleep soon, but I want to see how Tights is doing first. She was really upset."

"Fine," Vegeta grumbled. "Do _not_ stay up all night if you expect to train tomorrow."

"You're being a little too overprotective, Vegeta," Bulma sighed. "I can hold my own."

"Bulma, I mean it," he sternly stated. "Cooler is after you. We…we don't know what this doctor is planning. You need to be at the ready, one-hundred percent alert. I'm being overprotective because you're stubborn."

Bulma's expression softened, her hand raising. For a moment, Tomaren believed she was going to attack. He wondered if he needed to intervene and take out the threat, but he quickly shook that thought off. If so, it wasn't his mission. Well, an attack never came anyway. Bulma just entwined her hand in the prince's hair, his eyes closing as he breathed out through his nose. "Okay, I get it. I understand," she agreed. "If it makes you feel better, I promise I'll listen to you. Just give me ten minutes, okay. If I'm not out of her room by then, I give you permission to come and haul my ass out of there. You know that she and I get sidetracked when we talk."

"Like your mother," Vegeta grunted. "Fine. I'm holding you to that."

Vegeta stood up and walked away from the princess, and Bulma just watched him leave. She smiled at his retreating form, though Tomaren could not understand why. Of course, he didn't know that Bulma was remembering the first time she tried to train after a night of no sleep and how she had gotten hurt pretty badly. Ever since then, Vegeta wouldn't let her get away with training without making sure she was completely alert. To him, alertness was related to her getting the maximum amount of hours humans needed of sleep. It was sometimes silly to her. That day, she hadn't been feeling well after the all-nighter, but that wasn't how she always felt, so she played off his concern. She looked up and glared at the sky knowing that Cooler was somewhere out there. Well, she would listen to Vegeta. He had enough to worry about him. The bomb that was dropped on them that day about the cyborg project had him stressed. She could feel it. She wasn't willing to stress him out any more than that.

Tomaren came out of his hiding place after his aunt returned to the house. He played over hers and the prince's random conversation. He knew his mother had been upset and felt hurt, but he hadn't known what had caused that. To be honest, he hadn't really cared enough to know. What stuck out to him the most in their conversation was the fact that King Cold had lied to his grandfather about what the bond was. Like he had told the doctor it was a way to control a mate, Cooler had told him, though Cold had said Celen had controlled Tights, and Cooler had said the opposite.

His father had not been controlled when he told him about the bond. He had said it was a strong mental connection, and according to the prince the bond with a child was just as strong. It must be why he had known his name and why he had felt connected to Celen, but then why had it been so easy to turn him against his mother?

A memory from his past came to him as he thought that, a time where he was surrounded by soldiers on Cooler's ship. They had taunted him, and he had attacked. It was long before he was a seasoned killer. He could not hit any of them. The only one who had been blasted had been the one to insult his mother.

It was so long ago, buried down by his instincts, and Tomaren's eyes widened just a fraction. Maybe he hadn't always been against the woman. After that day, Cooler trained him personally, and he was only permitted to fight the soldiers as practice once he could make a clean, emotionless shot. Tomaren couldn't remember anything from the time between the two memories save the one time Cooler had told him about his parents. Where Tomaren was loathe to admit it, he had become nothing more than a tool. He had always been aware of that fact, but now it just left a bitter taste on his tongue. He felt like he had failed Celen.

He could not dwell on that long before he felt a wave of thankfulness strike him. It felt like his father, somehow stroking his mind. It was overwhelming, and Tomaren felt dizzy. He really needed to lie back down.

* * *

Celen couldn't believe his amazing luck. After he had had his fill of nutrient bars, he had gotten hours of rest that he had so desperately needed. After he had awoken, feeling the majority of his strength return, he searched Tomaren's supplies and found a pickaxe. He managed to break the locks on the change and treat both his wrist among his other injuries.

Feeling the heat of his ki once again was intoxicating. It had been decades since he had had any access to his power. Cooler, that bastard, had always made sure he was wearing ki restraints so that he could not fight back. At least now he had access, he would be able to heal much quicker.

There was not much to the hanger, but for some reason he could see his son spending the majority of his time there. There was a ton of space to train, and it was away from everyone else. If the rumors about "Soldier" were true, the fleet was terrified of him. It had always pained Celen to hear them speak about his son as if he were a monster. Celen only saw a victim when Tomaren had come to him. He wondered if his son had found Tights, if he was finally able to receive the motherly love he had lacked or if the instincts Cooler had programed would override the bond. He could only hope and pray that the latter wasn't the case, but if it was that prince and Tights's family would protect her.

Part of the Saiyan wondered how long it had truly been since he escaped from his prison cell. Had Cooler noticed him missing? He assumed not since he didn't sense frantic ki moving all over the place. Maybe he intended to wait a day. If that was the case, then Celen would be in much better shape the next time he faced any soldier on the ship. Cooler would be the only one that would prove a problem.

At most, he had twenty-four hours before the soldiers would be scrambling to find him. He hoped that he had longer. If Cooler didn't feel a need to attack Earth yet, he'd hate for his escape to be a cause. Of course, it had been more than a day since he had been left alone in the cell. Maybe he had longer.

He wasn't really great at the strategy stuff. He could fight, but he was a doctor and not a warrior, not anymore. It was hard to really think as a warrior when you were stripped of your power for so long, never having been in a fight for over thirty years. Hm…what would his father say about him now?

 _Can't worry about that,_ Celen told himself. No, he didn't have time for self-pity. He looked around Tomaren's place for as many more tools as he could find. If Cooler brought Bulma to this junk heap, then by God he was going to make sure he got her out of it. From what he heard, she had been through quite enough thanks to these frost demons. Never again.

* * *

Peppan sighed as she and Raditz were walking around. The argument in the house had been quite stressful for her, as well, and she wasn't even a part of it. Raditz had sensed her discomfort and had gotten them out of there. He decided that it had been a while since he and Peppan had gotten to do anything, just the two of them, so he decided to take her out on what he brother would call a "date." They weren't doing much, just walking and talking, enjoying the scenery.

They hadn't had much of an opportunity to enjoy it the last time they were there. Between the hectic air around the prince's wedding to Bulma, the kidnapping, and the fight, they hadn't gotten to do this. Raditz found this really nice lake. Bulma had spoken of it once before, the one not too far from her home. Raditz had been to many planets with bodies of water before, but it had never been for recreation. He had to admit, the reflection of the crescent moon and stars in the pool held a very distinct beauty.

The two had sat on the ground, just looking out into the water, Peppan leaning her head against Raditz's shoulder and sighing. Her mate shifted so that he was looking down on the top of her head. His arm wrapped around her, and he pulled her to him kissing her forehead and pulling away to see her saddened orbs. "You okay?" he questioned softly. "Your emotions were all over the place in there."

Peppan nodded before shaking her head at how ridiculous she was being. "It's stupid, but their arguments just reminded me of when my mother and I used to argue. I felt so bad for her, Raditz. She's going through hell. We _all_ need to be understanding."

"It took the doctor a long time to get to the point where he accepts Saiyans in general," Raditz reminded her. "It will take him a lot longer to accept an assassin who wants his child dead, even if it is his own grandson. But…it wasn't like with your mother. She tore you down…a lot from what you told me. Tights will be fine."

"I know," Peppan scoffed a laugh. "It's really pathetic that that caused me to think about it."

Raditz shrugged. It really didn't matter what caused whatever memory to surface. Even he couldn't understand the things that brought him back to his time with Frieza, and really that's it. Raditz never really got his memories back. Sure, certain feelings, he remembered but, as for the events that went with them, he could only go by the stories he was told from his mate and friends. He had long accepted that he would never remember, but in getting to know Peppan again, to him the first time, he didn't feel like that mattered. All that mattered was moving forward, and so whenever the past got to him, he shoved it away with strong mental force. He wished that his mate could do the same, not that the past still truly got to her. Only sometimes, like this night.

"You know, it's really beautiful here," Peppan whispered before she laughed. "I don't know if I ever told you this before we were invited to live on the palace grounds, but before all that we were looking for a place to live."

"Were we?" Raditz murmured, nuzzling his nose against her neck. "Did we ever find a place?"

"No," Peppan admitted. "You see, I felt like your place was in too rural of a place, but the closer we got to the city…"

"I'd have flashbacks, huh?" Raditz figured. "That must have made it difficult for you."

"Not really," Peppan returned. "Raditz, I didn't care. I may not have liked being so out of the way, but I wanted a place we both felt comfortable in. Anyway, I brought it up because this whole view…I could do. I may hate the rural areas, but this is peaceful. Maybe it was just because Planet Vegeta seems so barren until you hit the city. But, I could picture living here."

Raditz said nothing. He didn't know how to respond to that. Other than Planet Vegeta and Frieza's ship, he had never lived or known anywhere else. The thought never occurred to him, so he wanted to give it time to sink in. Peppan took his silence as rejection and pushed off of him to take in his expression. She relaxed when she realized he was thinking about it, his brow furrowed slightly in concentration. "It doesn't have to be now," Peppan told him, "but…maybe when this is all over…we could retire? I mean, Kakarot will be returning to Planet Vegeta to help with the army, after all."

She could sense her mate's uncertainty, but then he looked out to the water again and sighed. It would be nice to finally have a break. Besides, travel between the two worlds would be legal again. They could return to Vegeta at any point in time. After fighting for the majority of his life, Raditz could get onboard with retiring. "I'll bring it up to Vegeta once Cooler and Gero are taken down. We can get a place by the water, maybe a low cliff overlooking the ocean."

"That sounds really nice," Peppan agreed, closing her eyes and picturing it.

"Mm," Raditz grunted. "We should probably head back now. I'm sure whatever argument was happening then is over now."

"You're probably right," Peppan stated. "Let's go back."

* * *

Tarble had left his room to get something to drink but froze when he heard someone speaking in the kitchen. "Trunks, really?" Bunny sighed. "You should have known it would upset our daughter to suggest she leave." The prince blinked. No, he really shouldn't be listening to this. He turned tail only run into Tights. His mouth dropped open. He wanted to warn her, but it seemed like she had already overheard and was determined to hear the rest.

"I love all of you," the doctor stated, "but I cannot fathom how none of you ever see the danger you place yourselves in. You with your father, Bulma with the prince, and now Tights with her son. You cannot possibly think it's safe."

"Of course not," Bunny replied, "however, there was nothing wrong with Vegeta save a few nightmares."

"Bulma told you that?"

"She didn't have to," Bunny answered. "I…overheard him yelling out one night, that night they visited for Christmas back in college, and ran to the room out of instinct from dealing with my father. Bulma had calmed him down and pulled him out of it. But that's neither here nor there. When it comes to Tomaren, none of this was his fault, just like my father having PTSD wasn't his fault and Vegeta's upbringing wasn't his fault. This…Cooler person…he's forced this on him, and the fact that he had enough will to tell Tights to back away shows that he has some control, however limited."

"But why risk it?" Dr. Briefs questioned. "If Tights got away from her, they could focus on getting Celen away from Cooler and Tomaren wouldn't be a threat to her."

"If Celen had failed in destroying the controls and Tights was fully under Dr. Gero's control, would you abandon her?" It went silent, but Tarble and Tights knew the answer after Bunny had said, "And that's why she won't leave. She can't fix it, but she at least wants to know where her son is and that he's okay. You have a very black and white view, honey. Maybe, just maybe, you could open yourself up to this a little bit more. This goes beyond any comprehension we have of intergalactic warfare. If Vegeta and Nappa weren't concerned about Tomaren and Tights being in close proximity to each other, then we have to trust that. Besides, as much as none of us want to discuss it, Tights is a cyborg now. She's stronger than we think she is, having survived in such a horrible place for so long. Let her take this risk. She agreed to stay in the house away from him until he starts to break those instincts to kill her. What more can we ask for?"

Dr. Briefs heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine…I'll let it go. But, what happens if-"

"Ah, ah," Bunny chided. "No ifs, okay? If we think that way and we'll drive ourselves mad with worry. We saw how well Vegeta handled Cold, the risks he took, and how he got our daughter away from that monster. No matter what happens, they'll all overcome it."

"You're right," the doctor finally surrendered, surprising both his daughter and the young prince. "I need to have more faith when it comes to these things. I should have had faith in both our daughter and in their choices. I guess this is the danger about being a scientist. These unknown situations…I just struggle to accept what isn't known."

"It's all right, honey," Bunny assured him. "I'm sure everyone will understand. Just, make sure to tell Tights in the morning that you're fine with her staying. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that."

Tights was happy, honestly, and much calmer. She had gone downstairs for she wanted to look outside and see how her son was doing. Last anyone saw him, he was lying out back underneath a tree, sleeping. She knew he couldn't look at her, but it didn't mean she couldn't look at him when he was asleep. Well, she had actually intended to do more, but no one had to know that. She looked to the prince after they heard her parents retreat and saw the light turn off. She smiled at Tarble. "Please don't let anyone know I hear that or even that you saw me down here."

Tarble's eyes widened as Tights went to the back door. "Uh, T-Tights…y-you shouldn't…"

"Sh," Tights lightly sounded. "I'll be okay. I just want to be near him for a moment. Again, please don't say anything."

Tarble let her go, but mainly because he didn't know what he could do or say to stop her. He went to the window, watching, just in case, as Tights sat down on the grass near her son. He couldn't see her face, but her shoulders looked a bit more relaxed than he had seen since she arrived. At least that was a positive.

* * *

Tights had never been happier. She wished that weren't the case. Of course, she was always happy with Celen after they had become mates, and the day she found out she was pregnant had been a very joyous moment, but over the decades there had been no joy. Cooler had taken her baby and mate away from her, and even her own body and life. She never expected to feel this way again, not after so long, but her son was there, safe and away from Cooler. That alone pleased her immensely. Soon, the others would be ready to raid Cooler's ship and they would get Celen away from the frost demon.

Tomaren seemed to be in a very deep sleep, probably for the first time. He was not on a mission or anywhere where he could be harms. His features looked rested, not as hardened as when he was awake. His breathing was even, though he made no sound whatsoever, probably a defense mechanism to remain hidden. His tail lied on his stomach. She wondered how he could sleep on his back without the appendage hurting. Taking a chance, she reached out and gently took her son's tail and sat back, petting it. She knew it was a risk. He could wake up at any second.

"I know," Tights whispered into the night so quietly as to not awake her sleeping son. "I know that all you knew about me were lies and that you have this uncontrollable anger towards me, but I'm choosing to have faith that you will beat them all one day. I may not be happy with the actions you have committed against other races, but please know that I love you and I am proud that you have taken the first steps to becoming your own man. Never feel guilty over the past. I will never hold it against you."

She released his tail, about to leave him be, when Tomaren turned around and grabbed her arm. Tights squeaked as she was pulled to look down to her boy. Tomaren's hardened eyes locked with hers, but she felt more confusion coming from him than anger. His hand shook as he managed to force the fingers open to release her, his other hand moving to force the other down. "It is not wise," he spoke in a calculating voice, "for you to be anywhere near me."

"I know," Tights told him. "I'll go back inside. I just…I wanted to sit with you for a bit."

"Why?"

Tights merely smiled. "I didn't get to hold you as a baby," she said sadly. "By the time I woke up from the surgery, you were gone, taken from me. Cooler refused to let me see you. He told me what his plans were. I wanted to fight him, keep you from him, but I couldn't. I let you down, then, but I don't intend to now. You never got to know a mother's love, or your father's for that matter. That was a great injustice, so I just needed to make sure in some way that you knew how much I love you. I don't care if you're an assassin hell bent on killing me. You're still my son, and for that reason you will always come first to me."

Tomaren's expression remained unchanged until he scoffed and turned over onto his side. "Irrational," he stated. "I feel sorry for you. I've been faced with enough mothers and their children. They always beg to be taken out first. It is a pathetic sentiment. I would not give my life up for anyone besides my master, and now not even him. You should preserve yourself and leave. I will not be able to keep this desire at bay. I could have killed you fifty times in this one sitting, and still counting."

"Even if you could kill me a thousand times, I will not abandon you," Tights countered, grinning. "Besides, that's fifty times and counting where you've fought off the instinct and kept it at bay. You are much stronger than you think you are."

Tights got up and walked away, her back turned to her son. Tomaren listened as her footsteps got further and further away. His hand charged up with ki, him not longer to hold back his own power begging to be released, begging to take the woman out. He tensed all of his muscles to keep from turning back, shooting the ki beam up to the sky after her heard the sliding door shut. He breathed out a heavy breath before closing his eyes.

What had the woman been thinking? Was she really that careless with her own life, or was it just because of him? As he remembered his father's words, he realized that his mother was as caring and open as Celen had observed. His brows furrowed. It was a wonder the woman had kept herself alive this long.

He had been awake the second she had sat beside him, already picturing her points of kill with his eyes closed. It would have been so easy to tear her heart from her chest, to blast her brains out, or tear her to pieces in the rage his instincts made him feel over her presence, or lack thereof since she had no energy. Not that he'd no. He had left his scouter behind on the ship.

When she had reached for his tail, he had almost acted on his impulses, but he was turned into goo as she slowly and deftly grazed her fingers over the furry appendage. Tomaren couldn't even describe the pleasant sensation. He had never felt something that…light…before. All he had ever known was darkness.

The words Tights spoke made something stir in his chest. It constricted him, making him feel weak. Once he felt that, so disarmed, he retaliated and nearly tore his mother's arm, but he found her eyes first and the impulse died. Many more impulses kept attacking him, but he kept mentally telling himself not to. He repeated Celen's words instead. It was…okay…for his mother to weaken him even though his body raged against it.

She couldn't come near him again. He couldn't hold himself back forever. Her words, a thousand times, she wouldn't even make it that long. His instincts were determined to kill her the next time he saw her. He needed to kill her, something, whatever.

This growing struggle was suffocating.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that last scene wasn't planned at all. It wasn't even a though in my head, and when it came to me, I wasn't going to have Tomaren wake up. They weren't going to interact at all, in my mind, until much later, so I'm thankful there was a change. It just sort of worked out this way. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. Just OCs.

* * *

The following day, the Saiyans and their offspring travelled around the planet to check on the other soldiers. They would be made aware that war would be inevitable, that Cooler was after the princess and had one of their own aboard his vessel. The soldiers spread out further to make sure every quadrant on Earth would be protected just in case Cooler retaliated against them.

They made it back to the house by lunch, and Bulma was waiting outside with her laptop. She was working on deciphering the disk to try to figure out Cooler's weakness. The entire time, Tomaren sat across from her, glaring at her while debating whether or not to kill her knowing she was trying to find a way to kill his master. Bulma would just flash him these disarming smiles like his mother had. His attention was stolen when his grandmother sat down a bowl of biscuits, bacon, and eggs in front of him and just a small plate for his aunt.

"Any luck?" Bunny asked her daughter.

Bulma sighed and shook her head. "The encryption is ridiculous. Every time I think I've cracked it, there's a series of characters that are wrong. I think it's don't purposefully, because if you're off by one character, it messes up the code in multiple places."

Bunny patted her daughter's shoulder. "If anyone can do it, it's you. You won't let a silly little code defeat you."

"Damn straight," Bulma murmured softly. She looked over to Tomaren who hadn't even reacted to breakfast being placed in front of him. "In any case, we should take a break before the food gets cold."

Tomaren's eyes narrowed at the princess before he scoffed and started eating some of the cooked meat. His eyes widened at the taste. He was used to bland foods, but so far everything on this planet seemed so flavorful. "Oh? And what is my grandson taking a break from?" Bunny giggled.

Bulma only looked to her mother and smile. "Just an internal struggle on whether or not he wants to kill me."

Bunny turned slightly pale looking over to the assassin with worry. He looked unfazed as he asked, "How were you about to determine that?" so casually.

His aunt merely laughed. "Trust me. When it comes to that look, I know. I've seen my mate pull that face so many times, and I've felt his murderous intent, most recently with Thia's people. Her father and brothers were persistent in trying to arrange a marriage with my daughter."

Tomaren only grunted. He wasn't used to being so transparent, but at least it was due to someone else's transparency. "If you knew I was considering taking your life, why did you not leave?"

"And leave my nephew to himself?" Bulma remarked. "I think not. Look, I know you don't know much about the family concept, but I'm not just going to leave you to yourself while you're going through such immense changes. It can be highly overwhelming for anyone."

"Again, why do you care so much about that?" Tomaren asked. "My psyche does not affect you at all."

"No, but your wellbeing does," Bulma replied, and she earned Tomaren's impatient gaze. "Um, let's see if I can explain this better. You met Celen, right?"

"My father is alive, yes," Tomaren answered.

"Okay, well, you want him to stay alive, yes?" Tomaren nodded. "Okay, but as of right now, does his psyche affect you?" The half-Saiyan shrugged. "I mean, if he was as overwhelmed as you, even if you felt it, you could push the feeling aside, right?" Another nod. "But do you want him to feel overwhelmed?"

Tomaren was silent for a minute, for the answer came to him immediately. He still did not fully understand the concept, but at least he knew the endpoint. "No."

"Well, I feel the same about you," Bulma explained. "I may not know you well, and we may not have a bond, but you are part of my family, and I don't want you to feel things you can't handle. I'm sure being on a planet and not taking out a bunch of life is new for you. I can see you fighting, now. You've been shaking this whole morning, ever since you overheard me tell Vegeta what I was doing."

"And yet again, I feel you foolish, for no one seems to run in the face of clear danger," Tomaren countered.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Bulma said with a grin. "I'm not completely defenseless. I've had my guard up the entire time. Had you attacked me, I would have simply dodged."

"Oh Bulma," Bunny sighed, shaking her head before smiling to the two of them. "Well, I guess since Bulma is off hacking duty, you should be off…assassin duty. Dig in."

Tomaren looked to the blonde woman, his grandmother, and nodded before taking his hand and grabbing the yellow contents of the bowl. He looked to his aunt who had placed her computer under the table and then picked up a little, metal object before she started picking up the contents with it. The half-Saiyan looked down to the metal object next to his bowl questioningly. Bulma noticed and did her best to remain serious and not embarrass the poor man. "It's a fork," she told him. "It lets you eat the food in a way so you don't get messy."

"I don't care if I get _'messy,'_ " her nephew responded.

Bulma nodded. "Then you don't have to worry about using the fork. Besides, with how much and how quickly you Saiyans eat, it's probably safer for some of you. Wouldn't want you to accidentally swallow it and get it stuck inside you."

Tomaren cringed at that thought and picked up the fork, incinerating it to the dismay of Bunny. That was part of her mother's silverware set. Oh well…

* * *

When everyone returned, it was time to train. Bulma spent time sparing with Bulla, the two of them taking on Peppan and Cella. Tomaren was watching the fight and realized that his aunt had spoken the truth when she said she would have been able to avoid his attack. It was good to know that she wasn't entirely reckless. She knew her limits, unlike his mother.

The Saiyan, Raditz, was fighting with his brother against his nephew, Gohan, the two Saiyans trying to teach Gohan to think less and fight more. Apparently the half-Saiyan was not as attuned to his instincts. Meanwhile, the prince was sparring with the older Saiyan, Nappa, who had hardly said more than a few words to the assassin. Tomaren was impressed with the skill he possessed for someone past his prime, but that didn't mean he wasn't noticing his and the prince's POKs.

Goten, beside Tomaren, let out a low whistle. "They're really going at it."

Trunks was standing on the other side of the palm tree-haired half-Saiyan. "Can't blame them. With what that guy Krillin's brother-in-law said, I can understand. I can hardly contain my own energy."

"Why are you not out there, then?" Tomaren questioned. "If you have energy, utilize it."

"My time will come," Trunks stated. "If we try to go out there with three sparring sessions going on, we'll all be on top of each other."

Goten looked over to where his intended was working together with her mother to best his aunt and cousin. Bulla flew up into the air to draw Cella away from the other two, probably trying to alleviate the double team her mother was facing. The two both looked so determined to take the other out, but eventually, he caught them both smiling. It honestly made him smile.

"That girl could have killed the princess by now."

That, however, did not.

Goten glared over at Tomaren, angered that he would say such a thing. "Hey, she's your cousin. Be nice."

"I wasn't been cruel," Tomaren stated. "It is a fact. Cella is faster than Bulla, so she could have flash behind, snapped her neck, or she could have sent a beam directly to her brain."

Trunks shivered a bit at that. He never really thought that way when watching anyone fight. Sure, he could always think steps ahead, and he was always well guarded, but there were those few moments he'd slip in a fight with his father. That momentary lapse where he could be killed. Unfortunately, not everyone could keep their stamina going that long in a fight, and that is why they used teamwork when fighting their enemies. "Cella won't kill Bulla. They're friends, allies. These spars are meant to be as close to real battles as possible, but they've been going at it for a half hour. It helps increase the stamina, for real battles, but if we falter we have our allies to get us out of deadly situation."

"Don't lose stamina," Tomaren said as if it were easy. "You cannot always depend on others, and you shouldn't."

The three were silent, Tomaren, for he was still watching the spars and calculating best points of access for a kill, Trunks, for he was pondering his cousin's words and how to explain the importance of having someone to depend on, and Goten, for he was silently seething at the callous words of the assassin.

"Nappa could have lost his head that moment."

Trunks dropped his head and sighed. He really didn't know how to respond to these remarks, and they were making him uneasy.

"If Kakarot hadn't pulled back, your brother could have been incinerated by his blast."

Goten's teeth gritted, getting even more frustrated.

"All Peppan has to do is lower her fingers two centimeters and she will have a direct shot of the princess's heart."

"Okay, that's it!" Goten shouted as he scowled at the assassin. Tomaren did not look at all bothered by the affronted look on the half-Saiyans face. Goten simply scoffed and shook his head before storming off inside, not noticing all the glances he was receiving from his father, brother, and intended. Of course, that was bad since Cella had already propelled herself towards Bulla and ended up punching her directly in the jaw. Bulla hit the ground, coughing slightly, and Trunks looked over in worry.

"Oh, Bulla! I'm so sorry!"

The princess stood up and dusted herself off, laughing, which made her mother and father, who had both paused their fights to check on her, relax and return to their spars. "It's really not a problem, Cella. It was my fault for getting distracted. Let me just go check on Goten."

"I'll go with you," Trunks offered, still feeling both Goten's anger and Tomaren's indifference. He didn't even cast his cousin a single glance as he and his sister went inside to find Goten trying to reign in his anger in the kitchen shattering a glass as he tried to get some water.

Bulla went over to the teenager and placed her hand atop of his. Goten jumped and looked down, startled by her appearance. "Bulla?"

"Hey," she greeted with a comforting smile. "Maybe you should stick to plastic or metal when you're upset."

"Sorry," he remarked, grabbing a towel to clean his hand. "You just…you didn't hear what he said about you, Nappa, Gohan, or your mother."

"What did he say?" Bulla asked.

"He was telling us all the ways you all could be killed," Trunks explained walking over to the two so he could clean up the shattered glass. He felt bad for his grandparents that they were wrecking all of their stuff, but not much could be done about that except for control. "Very detailed ways."

Bulma grimaced at the thought. "Okay, so…how could Cella have killed me?"

"Shot to the head or get behind you to snap your neck," Trunks muttered awkwardly.

"Okay, I guess I need to work on keep my guard up while I fight," Bulla sighed. "Daddy's been trying to teach me how to do that. Haven't quite nailed that."

"But he shouldn't be saying those things," Goten huffed. "At least point it out delicately."

"I don't think he was pointing it out," Bulla stated sadly.

"What do you mean, sis?"

"I mean, think about it, guys," Bulla replied. "Tomaren has been on a ship surrounded by soldiers, trained by Cooler himself to be a top assassin. He probably has watched a ton of fights where Cooler has told him to do that very thing. He probably considers it to be small talk."

Trunks's eyes widened, before he smiled and nodded. "You're probably right. I mean, he did say he wasn't trying to be cruel, and he didn't seem like he wanted to get involved, so he was just making statements. They must be really casual remarks for him to make."

"Ouch," Goten remarked. "Okay, now I feel bad for yelling. What do we do?"

"What do you mean?" Bulla asked.

"I mean, it can't be very much fun to only really talk to someone about the means of killing someone else," Goten pointed out. He then looked to Trunks. "Hey, I know!"

"What?" the prince asked nervously, not knowing why Goten had such a determined gleam to his eye.

"We should teach Tomaren how to have a normal conversation with a person, one devoid of all that 'kill talk.'"

"It…it couldn't hurt, I guess," Bulla pondered, "but I don't know."

"No, it would be good," Trunks stated. "I've been sensing that there's stuff that he doesn't know how to convey in words, so maybe this will help him."

"You can sense his emotions?" Bulla questioned, her perplexed gaze yielding to an excited smile. "That's great! That means you two have already bonded in such a short time. How'd you pull that off?"

Trunks answered with a shrug. He couldn't explain it. At dinner the day before, he had felt something stir in his consciousness, a presence he did not recognize begging to be accepted, so he did, and then his eyes immediately met Tomaren's. The prince couldn't explain it, and if he tried to ask Tomaren, the older male would not be able to explain it either. He probably didn't even realize that his consciousness was begging for the connection. So far, it didn't seem like he was reaching out to anyone else.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Goten cheered. "Let's go teach your cousin the art of conversation."

Bulla watched as her intended comically dragged her brother out of the kitchen and back to the yard. It made her feel so elated that her brother had gotten along with him. The princess knew that when the time came for Goten to make the choice to stay with her that he would fit in and be welcomed by all of the people who mattered to her. Even if they had been against it, she would have been with him anyway, but it was nice to know that Goten would never feel out of place.

Trunks and Goten returned to the picnic table and stood beside Tomaren who was still watching the spars. The assassin only directed his attention to the boys for a moment before looking away. He did not know why they were grinning at him like that, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"Tomaren?"

Hearing his cousin say his name made his whole body jolt. It was like he could be controlled by the word, but that wasn't it. His actions were his own except for the tilt of his head at the sound of his name. Trunks said nothing more, so the assassin sighed, his eyes downcast. "Copy."

"Copy?" Goten repeated.

"I think…Tomaren, was that you responding to your name?"

"Affirmative," the assassin huffed.

"Yeah, just what we thought," Goten murmured. "Okay, Tomaren, well, Trunks and I were talking. The stuff you were saying before…you weren't trying to insult us, were you?"

"I already confirmed that," Tomaren replied. "I was simply informing you of their POKs."

"POKs?" Trunks repeated.

"Points of kill," he nonchalantly answered. "Each moment and location of a kill site. There's always multiple POKs. The simplest or cleanest are usually the most desirable."

"So, basically, Bulla was right and you were trying to make conversation," Trunks conveyed.

The first show of emotion shone through Tomaren's expression as one of his eyebrows raised because he felt incredibly confused. "I wasn't?"

"Uh…" Goten sounded before he nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, sure. You were, it's just not the kind of conversation we're used to having."

Tomaren's bewilderment did not dissipate. Discussing methods of killing and POKs were all the conversation he ever had, save those he had had over the past day, and he found them all to be confusing. The only conversation that made sense to him was this, yet apparently it did not make sense to those around him. "It's okay, though," Trunks assured him. "You're just not used to other types of conversation, exchanging pleasantries and such. We can teach you if you want."

Was that what he wanted? To learn new ways to communicate. To be perfectly honest, he had no connection to most of these people save a blood connection with some. After his father was rescued and Cooler was defeated, Tomaren hadn't given it much thought. It would probably be better for him and these people for him to be as far away from them as possible. He didn't know where he'd be able to go where people would be safe from his murderous tendencies.

Though, his mother's words from the previous night returned to him.

" _That's fifty times and counting where you've fought off the instinct and kept it at bay. You are much stronger than you think you are."_

His father had told him to find the Saiyans saying that they would help and protect him, and now his mother had expressed her belief in him that he truly could stave off his programming. If that were the case, then maybe this conversation lesson could be the first step to becoming his own person. "Mission accepted."

Trunks's eyes lit up as he offered Tomaren his hand. Tomaren looked to the outstretched appendage. Normally, he would have seen that as a sign of attack, but Trunks had no malicious intent. Strangely enough, something implored the half-Saiyan to take his cousin's hand as he and Goten led him away from all the noise of the battles.

They went to the front yard, all three sitting under a tree by the front door. "Okay, so anyway," Trunks started, "basically when you start a conversation with someone, you have to get their attention."

"To steer someone's attention to another point, you have to create a distraction, possibly a blast or-"

"No," Goten interrupted, his expression understanding but admonishing. "Look, having a conversation isn't the same as having a battle. You want the other person's attention on you, not away from you. Basically, you have to greet a person. You could use a greeting, like 'hello' or 'hey,' or simply call the person's name to get their attention. Then you can exchange pleasantries like about the day or the weather."

"Of course, you don't always have to talk about that stuff," Trunks added. "You can talk about your interests or whatever is on your mind, or even pay the person a compliment." Though Tomaren didn't give away any emotion, Trunks felt his perplexity when he said the last word. "A compliment is just a nice thing to say about a positive attribute the other person possesses."

"Like praise," Tomaren stated, earning Trunks's nod. "And that other stuff, it sounded like a mission report."

"Not exactly," Goten started to mumble.

"No, wait," Trunks interjected placing his hand on Goten's shoulder. "What is a mission report to you?"

Tomaren's eyes met his cousin. "I would report to Lord Cooler and 'greet' him as you stated, and then I would give him the details of the mission, like the conditions I faced, the way the targets behaved, if they would respond to his warnings or not, and the outcome of the mission."

"Okay, yes, like that, but not everything you do, not even talking to us about having conversations is a mission," Trunks explained. "You could have rejected it if you wanted to."

"Want," Tomaren repeat the word. "The only things I want right now are to rescue my father and to not kill my mother."

"That's a good start," Trunks pointed out. "You want your family to be safe. That we can all understand. But I mean, back to the mission talk…was there ever a mission you didn't want to take?"

"No," Tomaren admitted. "I wanted to use my skills to protect the balance that Cooler had worked so hard to maintain. Only now do I know that I was aiding the wrong side."

"Do you feel bad for taking those missions, then?" Goten asked hopefully.

"No," was the assassin's simple, honest answer.

Goten was about to ask why, to try to understand their new ally more, but he could hear his mother calling for him. He heard her ask from the backyard if he had gone to the school to register for classes the following fall. "Oh crap, I forgot," he said in alarm, standing abruptly. "Uh, ha, sorry guys. I'll have to rejoin later."

"Sure, no problem," Trunks returned. "See you later."

Goten left the two other half-Saiyans to their conversation lesson. Tomaren blinked at the empty space. "I thought that he had a choice in accepting a mission," the assassin pondered. "Why was he in such a rush?"

"I don't know much about Earth schools," Trunks told his cousin. "Mom said there were deadlines to meet, especially when it came to choosing classes, because you can end up not getting the classes you want or need."

"That is not a good system," Tomaren grimaced. "This 'school,' I've heard the term before from other races. It is an institution where one learns skills that will one day benefit their skills, correct?"

"In theory," Trunks replied. "Mom said that on Earth, kids go to school from a young age to adulthood learning the same subjects, hopefully figuring out what they want to do as a profession like being a doctor, like I want to be, or a writer, like mom and your mom are, or a police officer. They apparently solve crimes. Nothing like what we're doing. Anyway, then the students apply to go to universities to get a specialized degree where they are given classes to teach them the skills they _actually_ need. To be honest, my parents met here on Earth at a university. Mom hadn't wanted to go there, but did because her father sort of blackmailed her with her tuition money, and dad didn't want to either, but his parents thought it would be a good experience for him to learn a new culture. Basically, they met and commiserated over the fact that they were forced there. They grew closer that way."

"So, some people can force you into performing missions you don't want to do if they blackmail you?"

"No, not exactly that either. It's complicated," Trunks explained. "You see…my mom loved creating and inventing, so my grandfather forcing her to attend wasn't a total wash, but she didn't finish her education there. You see, after the crap with Cold, Earth and Vegeta were divided, and mom had to choose between her mate and her home. She told me it was both a difficult and easy choice, because she didn't want to leave her mother and father behind, but she didn't want to be separated from her mate, either."

"What does that have to do with the blackmail?"

"Nothing, really," Trunks admitted, "but the point is, my mother had already resigned herself to going to Planet Vegeta. You see, my grandfather, the king, offered her the position to be one of the head scientists and also was willing to pay the school's tuition. Her father's blackmail no longer mattered, so she still went to the school to finish her degree, which didn't exactly happen since they had to leave, but the point is, she wanted to, then, when she had incentive to stay and freedom to make her own choices. She didn't need to be blackmailed into it."

"I see."

"So, anyway," Trunks continued, smiling at his cousin. "Basically, the only way to truly learn how to have a conversation is to practice conversing, so, do you think you're ready?"

Tomaren nodded. "It is straightforward."

"Great!" the prince exclaimed before he started looking around. He saw Tarble crossing the street, coming back from his grandfather's company, and grinned. "Hey, you can practice on Tarble. Hey, uncle!" Trunks waved the other prince over. Tarble's eyes narrowed at being called "uncle" once again. "Come over here."

Tarble sighed and walked over to his nephew and Tights's son. He was a little nervous to be in Tomaren's presence. The assassin carried himself with so much power that it was overwhelming. "Trunks, you know I hate when you call me that."

"Eh, it got your attention, didn't it?" he joked. "Besides, I was merely teasing, bro. Right, Tomaren?"

Tarble looked over to the assassin who was staring him down. He had no idea why Tomaren was looking at him so intently. "Tarble," the man in question spoke gruffly, greeting the prince to get his attention like Trunks had taught. The prince blinked, but Tomaren was certain he had his undivided attention. So, now, if he remembered what Goten said, he should exchange pleasantries. "Today is the one-hundred and tenth day galactic standard time, and the weather is temperate." Tarble's brow quirked, as he looked to Tomaren in either interest or confusion. Okay, now he should give that compliment thing. Something nice… "For an unseasoned fighter, you are least likely to die today for you have less points of kill than Nappa."

That was apparently not the right thing to say.

The prince looked to his nephew looking a bit hurt, and Trunks smiled apologetically. "Sorry. That was actually a compliment coming from him. You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Tarble stammered. "Fine. Just, I'm going to go inside now."

Trunks frowned at his uncle as he watched him go inside before sighing in defeat. Tomaren gazed down at his cousin, his expression void of emotion. "I don't think that worked," he deadpanned.

"No, that was a good first attempt," Trunks muttered. "It's just…maybe we should have told you about everyone here first."

That intrigued Tomaren. Intel was always important in any case, but he figured he knew all he needed to make judgment calls regarding these figures he had met. "I am ready to be briefed."

Trunks looked around hesitantly and then shook his head. "Not here," he stated. "Come on. Let's fly this way. Mom said there's a lake nearby."

Tomaren and Trunks both took to the sky, making their way towards the body of water in the distance. The assassin didn't know why Trunks was bringing him away from the house, though if he was looking for a fight, Tomaren would be ready. Of course, that mild concern was in vain. Trunks simply sat on the ground, his guard completely down. Tomaren looked around making sure they were truly alone before he took a seat beside his cousin.

Trunks sighed before he said, "There's one thing we didn't talk about regarding conversation with others, and that's the concept of sensitive subjects, and usually it has something to do with the pasts of others that makes them feel bad or upset."

There was that word again…sensitive. "Like with Thia?" His cousin nodded. "It is not forbidden to discuss them, you said."

"Right," Trunks agreed, "but…it has to be done delicately. You see, everyone has a trigger. For my mother, it's her relationship with her father and the fact that he had been responsible for forgetting her sister." Trunks felt his cousin's interest get piqued. "It's a long story. Anyway, with my father, it was certain things that Frieza had done to him or forced him to do. With Kakarot, it's his father. The two of them don't get along, and Bardock is kind of absent even now that he's here with us. Are you following so far?"

Tomaren nodded, though he still did not understand the severity of these concepts. "For Bulla, it's Thia's people, mainly the males. And the same goes for Thia. You see, she was raised by a people who believed women must be pure for marriage, and purity to them meant they could not even speak, hold opinions, hold hands or hug with family or friends, and that if a man took their hand, they ruined them. I accidentally did this, and she had been devastated until I explained to her that what we had done was not a mortal sin. If her father had found out, it's possible he would have killed her for betraying their race. Instead, I courted her as a Saiyan, and then my father negotiated for our betrothal, freeing Bulla from Thia's brothers' attention and binding our two races anyway. But, even though she is free and courting under a different set of laws, she is still fearful of being punished for expressing herself and it breaks my heart.

"Anyway," he continued, "with Tarble, he was born with a low power level. If Planet Vegeta went by the old laws, he would have been sent away to avoid being killed and humiliating the royal family. The whole class system doesn't exist anymore, so it's not a concern, but even though he can fight and is strong and incredibly brilliant, he's always afraid of letting people down, especially my father and grandfather. Dad is really proud of him, but he's afraid to stand up to his father. So, when you pointed out his few weaknesses, even when it seemed like a compliment to you, it actually really got to him."

Tomaren didn't know what to say. He never considered someone's emotions when speaking to them. Emotions meant nothing to him, but they were apparently very real. He could feel Trunks's discomfort at having this discussion with him, but the lavender-haired Saiyan focused his attention to the water. Curiosity got the better of him. "What is yours?"

"Pardon?" Trunks replied, tilting his head slightly.

"Your trigger," Tomaren elaborated. "What is it?"

"Oh, that," Trunks sighed. "To be honest, it's the Arcosians and what they've done to my family and Thia's family and what they've done to her."

"You can discuss both easily," Tomaren observed.

Trunks nodded and looked back out to the water. "It isn't good to keep emotions bottled up, which is why I try to get everyone to open up about it, sometimes teasing Tarble lightly with more of a brotherly affection. Thia and I, I reassure her all the time and make sure we keep an open dialogue about it. Mom does that for dad, too, so Bulla and I picked up on it, I guess."

"Interesting," Tomaren stated. "So facing reality can cause others to feel bad. I am starting to agree with Cooler that emotions are nothing but trouble."

Trunks ignored that last part. "They have faced reality," Trunks explained. "Their reality, and it's just not a pleasant experience. Now, their realities have changed. They could rise above it and change their way of thinking if they want to. It's just a long and difficult process that's easier said than done."

This discussion with Trunks was actually causing Tomaren to think more than he ever had in his life. His furrowed brow relaxed as he made a realization. Looking over to his cousin, the prince's gaze fixed on the water as he concentrated, he asked a strange yet insightful question. "What does it feel like? Feeling bad or upset?"

"Hm," Trunks murmured, leaning back on the grass, "that's a tough one. Basically, it's something that makes you feel guilt or sadness, like the behavior is wrong or something about you is wrong, so it makes you feel bad. Sometimes it results in berating yourself or feeling anger towards yourself. It's really hard to explain unless you feel it."

Tomaren nodded, understanding. "Then why do you feel bad towards your father's or Thia's pasts? You did not exist during Frieza's time, and you were not part of Thia's past."

"I don't feel bad, per se, but I do get angry at the injustice they've suffered," Trunks explained. "I don't feel guilt over it, but part of me wishes that I could make them pay. I know it isn't my fight, though. Besides, Frieza was killed years ago."

"Emotions are complicated."

Trunks laughed at that. "Yeah, that's an understatement. I can understand why it's even more confusing for you. Dad was closed off to his for a long time, but he was thankfully not with Frieza for very long. The only reason I would have retained my own emotions, from what my parents told me, was because Cold would have allowed my mother to keep me, and he would have controlled me using my emotions, threatening to harm her. What Cooler did to you…I can't even imagine."

"Do you feel guilt over what you could have done?"

"Sometimes," Trunks admitted. "It's just something I learned to accept. I think it's why I want to become a doctor. I can treat those wounded in battle instead of always having to take them out. I can also disarm them, knowing the right points to hit to temporarily incapacitate them."

"That is an interesting solution to assuage guilt," Tomaren stated. "Perhaps one day I can apply that to my own situation."

That interested Trunks, and he was hoping that he could keep Tomaren talking longer, to get him to confide more. It would help the assassin with processing his emotions. "What is your situation?"

"If feeling guilt means feeling anger towards oneself," Tomaren began, looking at his own palm, "then I feel guilt over two things, the fact that I served one who has harmed my father and the fact that I have the instincts to kill my mother. I do not know if I can ever 'rise about it' as you said."

Trunks smiled, feeling optimistic that Tomaren had voiced his guilt. Even if he didn't understand it, it was there, and that was more than enough for the prince to believe that Tomaren could change like his father had. "I believe you will," he stated sincerely, his voice forceful yet light. He earned his cousin's disbelieving attention. "Besides, you aren't the only one to ever go through this change. Our whole race had to change. If they could all do it, there's not a doubt in my mind that you'll get there."

"Hm," Tomaren pondered. "I do not know if I _want_ to 'get there.'"

"That's fine," Trunks returned. "You're still family, so all of that other stuff, if you decide to remain an assassin or not, we'll still be there for you."

"Trunks."

Both Trunks and Tomaren jumped at the sound of Vegeta's voice. The young prince looked over to his father to see him standing there with his arms crossed, his eyes on the assassin skeptically. Trunks offered his father a reassuring grin. "It's okay, dad. We were just talking."

Tomaren saw Vegeta nod his head, accepting his son's explanation. "Return to the house. We need to discuss _when_ we're going to get Celen. I want you and Goten to go on the ship with Kakarot, Tomaren, and I. The others will remain on planet in case Cooler decides to retaliate if he registers out presence."

Trunks became serious and nodded. "Of course, dad. I'd be honored."

Vegeta again nodded before he looked to Tomaren. The prince said nothing more before his attention returned to his son. Also, Nappa and I have some things to discuss. I would like it if you join you mother, aunt, and your intended out. They plan to go shopping to get their mind off some things."

"Yeah, I understand," Trunks replied. "Don't worry. I'll protect them."

Protect. Tomaren was not oblivious to that word. He had always worked to protect his master and the PTO, saw his targets protecting their family. It bothered him that his mother would be out. If he was met with the sight of her, he knew he would annihilate her. Out of nowhere, a piece of cloth was held in front of his face. He blinked, stunned by the cloth's appearance. Even when he took it from his cousin's hand, he remained uncertain. Even the prince looked a bit surprised.

"My mom gave me that handkerchief a while back since I hate the feeling of blood," Trunks explained. His cousin looked dazed. "It's weird since I can fight and handle treating wounds, but when I'm out of the situation, I just don't like how it feels. Don't worry; I washed it, but you can use it as a blindfold. Aunt Tights doesn't have any energy, so it's not like you'll sense her, so when we leave, you can wear that and you won't see her. That would help, right?"

Tomaren looked down at his cousin feeling a strange sensation in his chest, a bursting that helped his taut muscles relax. Relief? Thankfulness? He wasn't sure, exactly, but it was close. The half-Saiyan placed the handkerchief in his breastplate. Vegeta watched the scene strangely comforted that Trunks was interacting with the assassin in such a matter. He could tell immediately, when Trunks had handed over the object he always kept on him, that there was a bond there. It amazed Vegeta that it had formed so easily. It reminded him of the time he and Kakarot had bonded, though it had taken much longer with Kakarot than it had with Trunks. Trunks was just a natural at dealing with others. He would make a good and reliable king one day.

* * *

 _I can't believe I have to deal with this garbage._

Goten was less than thrilled with how long her had waited in line at the high school. He knew he had waited too long to sign up for classes, but he honestly hoped that he wouldn't even be living on Earth in the fall. He hated dealing with the humans his age, even if he was half-human. They just complained so much about things that weren't even that important. At least with himself and Bulla, their complaints had substance. He didn't believe any of his classmates had spent half their life afraid that they would have to be married off to a race who would strip them of their rights.

Speaking of Bulla, he found it funny that her grandmother had gotten both her and Trunks phones while they were there. She was so curious about it and had no idea how to use it. He spent the previous night showing her out to use the little machine. She had almost broken the device out of sheer frustration, but Goten had sort of dropped the price on her, and so she calmed herself down, disbelieving that her grandparents would spend such an exorbitant amount but also not wanting to be disrespectful if they had. Goten had had to fight off the laughter.

It was good that she could communicate with him, because she was the only thing keeping him calm while listening to the guy in front of him bitching about not getting into the cooking class he wanted. He wanted to take the course that allowed him to cook for the school's restaurant, but he would have to take the gourmet foods class to agree with his schedule. Goten rolled his eyes. He knew _way_ too much about the problem, but only because the guy had been fighting with the counselor about it for the last _fifteen minutes!_

Bulla had been teasing him the entire time, but she had said they could go out afterwards, so Goten just kept focusing on that. He smiled as he thought about where he was planning on taking her. He knew she liked to paint, and there was a restaurant that would be having a guided painting. He knew Bulla needed no guidance, but he definitely did. Besides, it would be fun and there was a lot of good food.

He also knew that she liked to dance, though she hated balls at the royal palace. There were always men vying for her attention. Since Trunks had been _secretly_ dating Thia, in public, he'd be the one dancing with his sister and scaring the guys she didn't want near her away. They were a good team, but Bulla had expressed the desire to dance with someone who treasured her like Trunks did with Thia secretly in the garden. So, after the painting, Goten planned to take her out dancing. He knew she would love the two surprises. She always seemed excited by the prospect of going anywhere with him.

It was still so surreal that they were together, and wasted no time getting to know each other better. At first, Goten had been worried. He wasn't sure what their bond would be like when they met. It had been strange, according to both his father and Bulla's, that they had been able to bond with each other having never met each other save for a communication screen. He knew he liked her and that he probably would never like anyone but her, but it was a possibility that the bond would not evolve past camaraderie. Goten would have been fine with that, and he would have honored that, but he was so relieved that she had felt the same way he had when they first met. To him, she was the only one in the room.

Finally, Goten was finally called into the guidance office so he could choose his courses. It didn't take him long. He had chosen the least annoying courses he could, definitely not many where he'd have to depend on other people. He took none of the cooking courses, for he did not like the idea of being in a group cooking, nor did he go for any of the music courses. He could survive maybe the instrumental ones, but he wasn't going to risk it. He decided on woodshop and gym. He wouldn't be around long enough to participate anyway, but if this took longer than his family was anticipating, he'd prefer to build and be active if anything at all.

He tried to leave quickly, other students piling into the school. He waited by the stairs for Bulla, hoping to be left alone, and for a moment he was. "Goten!"

"Crap," he muttered under his breath as the brunette who always pursued him ran up to him. He did not look thrilled. "What?"

Valese frowned when the Saiyan growled at her. It wasn't very polite, but she put on her best smile and grazed his arm with her fingers causing him to tense. She grinned at that. He was definitely into her. Really, Goten was tense, trying to will himself not grab her arm and throw her far away from him. That would not go over well at all, especially with his strength. "I'm surprised to see you here, but I'm not complaining," she slurred. "I've missed you while you've been away."

Goten rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You don't even know me. How could you say you miss me?"

"Don't be like that, sweetie," Valese giggled. "You know you like me to."

"I really don't."

"You're just playing hard to get," the human argued.

"Nope," Goten countered, his voice even and insensitive. He didn't even care when Valese pouted. He was just hoping she'd leave him be so that Bulla didn't have to run into her again. "Can you just back off? I swear; don't you know anything about personal space?"

The answer was a resounding _"NO"_ as Goten's mind went blank. As he said the words, Valese had completely ignored him and kissed him. His mind was reeling, and he couldn't make a coherent thought, but his instinct were demanding he fight her. His eyes narrowed as his anger grew. He was fighting to stay in control.

Bulla happened to see the incident, rushing when she felt Goten's alarm. It shocked her, her mouth dropping open, but she could feel Goten's rage, disgust, and guilt. She got there in enough time to see her intended push the woman away, grabbing her arm, hard. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded, his voice incredibly loud. The girl cringed, before she glared at him and demanded he let go of her. Goten did so, throwing her arm into her body. "Damn it, I have a girlfriend! Your already know that! What part of that don't you get?"

"I don't care!" Valese shouted at the half-Saiyan. "That little debutante can't give you what you need. I can."

"Shut up," Goten sneered. "You don't know her like I do, so don't you dare insult her. You know nothing of what I need."

Valese only smirked viciously at him. "All men are the same, hun. They only need one thing."

"Yeah, for you to stop harassing them."

Both Goten and Valese jumped at the sound of Bulla's voice, Goten looking up at her with sorrowful eyes. She just offered him a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. The princess then looked down towering over Valese who hand been shoved to the ground. "I saw everything, and I know you _assaulted_ my boyfriend. You're lucky this is all that happened. He held back. No Saiyan takes being _violated_ well. Just do yourself a favor and move on."

"Bulla, I'm really sorry," Goten offered, though the princess held her hand up to stop him.

"Nothing to even apologize for," Bulla assured him. "Either way, you'll make it up to me, I'm sure. Thanks for waiting for me."

Goten's expression softened, and he flashed her a contented grin. "Yeah, of course. Let's go. You're gonna love what I have planned."

Bulla took Goten's outstretched hand and let him lead her away from Valese. The ignored her wicked shouts, that the two monkeys deserved each other. Both half-Saiyans felt their tails bristling in anger at the insult, but they decided not to let it bother them. As if to prove a point to the brat behind them, their two tails unwrapped from around their waists and intertwined with the other. Their eyes met briefly as they smiled before they both took off to the sky. They were going to go about their date, no matter what that insignificant woman called them, and it was going to be perfect.

The display, of course, insulted Valese immensely, and she glared at their retreating form. She would not let them get away with their humiliation. The only question was what could she actually do about it.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. Just OCs.

* * *

The Saiyans had reconvened at Capsule Corp., formulating a plan to rescue Celen from Cooler within the next twenty-four hours. The plan was highly dependent on Tomaren's willingness to aid them. None of them knew the ship the way the assassin did, and only he knew the safest places to hide from view.

The plan seemed simple, but it was based on Cooler's trust of Tomaren. Technically, Tomaren had free reign on the ship. He could spend weeks hidden in his secret hanger, away from prying eyes, and no other soldier would come for him. In fact, it was not unusual for Cooler to give Tomaren a month off to regain his senses and thoughts and, since he had just given Cooler a reason to suspect his need for rest, he hadn't once been contacted of summoned by the Arcosian ruler.

There was a way to get to the dungeon from the abandoned hanger that would not cross any paths with Cooler or his men. Using stealth, they would be able to land in the hanger where Tomaren's pod would usually rest, and they could then quietly make their way to the dungeon. They would then free Celen from his restraints and get him home. Most likely, he would need to heal, but at least he would be with them, and then they could deal with Cooler. Once they retreated to Earth, everything would be fine, and Cooler would be none the wiser that they had even been there until he went to the dungeon and saw his prisoner missing.

Meanwhile, most were taking a break from training. There would be a lot to do the next day between preparing for Celen's arrival and possibly battling if need be. That didn't mean everyone was resting. The younger males were taking turns sparring, keeping their senses sharps. They needed to be prepared for anything. This was Cooler they were talking about, after all.

Some were getting even more restless, Bardock included. He was about ready to storm the Arcosian ship. He had done so before, back in the day. He was sick of these cruel bastards having their way with them. Still, it made sense to take one, final break. Most likely, if they were discovered, they would not get a chance.

So the former third-class spent some time watching his family interact. Kakarot's children were off with the prince and the assassin for some kind of training. However, Raditz and Kakarot were getting some well-deserved bonding time. It had been so long since his boys were together. The though made a frown appear on the Saiyan's face.

He was not close to either of them because of his own issues, and he had gone back on the promise he had meant to keep. He remembered a time where he promised Gine that the four of them would be a family, right before Dodoria had taken her away from him. Bardock had sworn to her he would bring both their boys home, which he did, but also that they would be a family. He had failed in that.

At least the boys were a family. Watching their jovial antics, hearing them laugh and tease each other while their mates watched, smiling and shaking their heads, was a good thing. Only problem Bardock was facing was that a part of him wanted to be a part of it. He scoffed at his own thought and looked down at the ground. He knew he had ruined his chances decades ago. He was never able to look past Gine's death to be anything to the boys.

Unbeknownst to the Saiyan, Kakarot had noticed him standing there. He had been talking with Raditz, but he had felt eyes on him and snuck a peek. Now, his father wasn't even looking at them and seemed lost in thought. Kakarot didn't know his father well, but he understood what he had lost. It took him these years a part to learn to forgive his father for the distance. Kakarot was certain that if he were ever in the same position, he would still be there for his sons, but his father just hadn't known what to do. From what Raditz had told him growing up, Bardock was never part of a family. His own father and brother had been off doing their own thing, and Raditz had never met any of them. The same went for Kakarot because Raditz practically raised him while their father was off mourning.

Of course, back then, they didn't know he was grieving. He had never told them of their mother or what happened, not until the battle on Earth about two decades prior. Kakarot couldn't help but frown. His father had always been dealing with this alone, even when he, Raditz, and Peppan returned to Planet Vegeta. "Hey, dad," he called out, grinning when his father's eyes widened and looked over to the table. Four sets of eyes were on him, including Kakarot's warm, loving eyes. "Why don't you come and join us?"

Bardock closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh before shaking his head. He couldn't. Kakarot's eyes…they resembled Gine's too much, and it was overwhelming. The emotions that boy brought on were torturous. This is why he could never look his son in the eye. He wore his emotions so plainly, just like his mother. Raditz could blame it on Kakarot's head injury as a child, but Bardock knew the truth. Kakarot took after his mother so much, he just couldn't stand it.

Kakarot was surprised when his father walked away from them, going far to the other side of the yard. His lookalike frowned, not understanding why his father couldn't just give him a chance. While he was feeling slighted, though, Raditz had sensed something. Sure, he and his father weren't completely bound, but there was some connection there. After returning to planet Vegeta, the few things they could bond over were Dodoria getting the drop on Raditz causing him to lose a couple years of his life's memories, and then the fact that they would not be able to see Kakarot ever again save a screen, which Bardock had never done anyway. They had both missed Kakarot dearly and, despite rarely crossing paths, a small connection was there. Dodoria had taken too much from them, and now Kakarot would not be coming home.

After his younger brother audibly wondered if something was wrong, Raditz stood up staring at his father skeptically. Something definitely had to be wrong for his emotions were all over the place. He looked to Kakarot and offered a sad smile telling the Saiyan not to worry. He would investigate and figure out what was happening with their father.

* * *

Across the yard, the boys were training, and Tomaren was standing with his arms crossed observing them. They had decided to put his "small talk" to use, and it was definitely an interesting idea. Since Tomaren could see all of their POKs, he could help them identify them and learn to protect themselves. Cooler and his men taught Tomaren everything he knew, so these fighters would need to be prepared. So far, they were getting the hang of changing their fighting styles mid-battle to guard.

"Hey, Tomaren!"

The assassin flinched, not expecting to hear a voice behind him. He did not do well when someone managed to get past his guard sneaking up on him. He retaliated, swiftly spinning and punching the intruder in the gut just around the time Nappa had been rounding the corner. Tomaren looked down at his victim, who was apparently Gohan, and then to his fist as if the appendage had done something it wasn't supposed to do.

Nappa got caught up in a moment where something similar happened between his son and an elite soldier. It was Celen's first day accompanying him to the palace, and the boy was a bundle of nerves. An elite had greeted him, but Celen had not expected it, and he had punched the soldier down to the ground creating a scurry around him. Celen should never have raised a fist to the soldier, especially not at full power.

The Saiyan walked up to his stupid smacking him upside the head. "Damn it, Celen! Think before you act!"

Tomaren blinked at the former general, surprised that he had not only hit him, but called him by his father's name. It seemed like Nappa, too, realized his mistake, scoffing and shaking his head before walking away and waving his arms in the air. It had been far too long since the general had lost himself in a memory, let alone acted upon it.

"W-What was that all about?" Gohan asked, his eyes never leaving the former general.

"I am not sure," Tomaren remarked before he looked down to Gohan. "I did not mean to attack, but I was unprepared for your arrival."

"Hey, it's okay," Gohan stated before pushing himself up off the ground and dusting himself off. It seemed that the whole scene had earned the attention of Trunks and Goten, and the two came over to them.

Goten whistled. "I'm surprised Nappa reacted that way. From what I've seen, he usually has more control than that."

"He got lost in a moment," Trunks stated. "You can hardly blame him for that."

"Lost in a moment?"

Trunks nodded to his cousin. "Yeah, sometimes it happens to all of us, just something our minds do to go over past fights to correct our mistakes. Sometimes it's a bad thing, though, because it can bring back the worst memories."

"Like when they were with Frieza or just regular fights," Goten murmured thoughtfully. "Well, now I know why I keep going back to stupid moments where I wanted to punch someone's lights out for speaking out against the Saiyans at school."

Trunks chuckled bitterly. "Something like that. I assume old arguments, too, and Nappa has probably been thinking a lot about past arguments with Celen, especially since we're so close to rescuing him."

"He's probably wary to face him," Gohan agreed. "It had been over thirty years, after all."

"What does the former general have to do with my father?" Tomaren asked, uncertain with furrowed brows.

"Oh," Trunks whispered before looking to his cousin. "You really don't know?" Tomaren shook his head. "Uh, well…Tomaren, Nappa is Celen's father, your grandfather." His cousin didn't react, but Trunks could feel surprise and confusion. "I take it Cooler never wanted you to know anything about your extended family."

"Seems like it," Tomaren huffed, crossing his arms. It was no longer a surprise that Cooler had hid so much of the truth from him. He had lied about his mother, trained him to loathe her very existence, and he had made him believe that his father was dead. He had told him that the Saiyans had been destroyed and no one remained, so there was no place for him to go besides his ship, while all the while his princess was his aunt, and he had cousins, and now the former general was his grandfather. The hatred he had for the Arcosian was growing. The betrayal he felt was sickening.

Trunks could feel Tomaren becoming more edgy, and he knew that wasn't good. He needed to break the tension somehow. "Hey," he said, pulling his cousin out of thought momentarily. Trunks smiled when his simple greeting earned his cousin's undivided attention. "Why don't we get back to training? That is, if you want to."

Tomaren's eyes met his cousin's, and he remembered Trunks explaining that he had a choice in his actions, a choice he never had before living aboard Cooler's ship. He grunted an affirmative and nodded. It wasn't like they had anything better to do. Besides, they needed to be prepared for the rescue the following day.

* * *

By midday, Bulma had analyzed half of the encrypted files, and she was now learning more about the Arcosians than she ever knew in her life. The files were all about the history and biology of the race. Apparently, their raw power could be contained in their transformations. Each new form became more unstable, and the Arcosians needed to train themselves to take control of their power. She still hadn't found a weakness like Tights had mentioned, but it was still all very fascinating and terrifying all at the same time. According to these documents, the Arcosian was as strong at whatever level of transformation they could control. For example, Frieza was able to fully control his power in his first form, the other forms providing less and less control. Sure, he was stronger in all of his other forms, but his energy control was not very good. King Cold remained in his third form. It meant he could control way more power than Frieza could. Her mate and Kakarot had had such a time with the king who had refused to fall so many times.

Cooler was different than both his father and brother. He could fully control all of his energy in his fourth form. That was a little scary to think about. After all, if it was so difficult for her mate to defeat someone with less control in the fourth form and beyond, wouldn't it be even more challenging for someone to have nearly complete control of energy in every level of their being. Bulma tapped her chin in thought. There had to be a way to make Cooler waste energy.

According to these files, new transformations could be stumbled across through training. She wondered if the Arcosian had trained. From what she knew of Frieza, he never did. He was too busy striking fear into the hearts of men, women, and children all across the universe, forcing others to do his bidding. He used scare tactics and torture. His father wasn't much different, though she was certain the king had to have trained. She knew from experience that you couldn't get control over your abilities without the proper training. Most likely that meant Cooler had trained himself even more. It was possible he had more forms, but Bulma had no idea how much he could control them.

"What has you thinking so hard?"

Bulma jolted when she heard her sister's voice. She turned and smiled at the blonde while wondering in her mind if she would ever get used to her being real. "Not much," she replied. "Just thinking. I was trying to piece together this information. I've decoded about half of these documents."

Tights's eyes widened, and then she grinned. Her sister had impressed her once again. "Well, let's see what you've found."

The two women read the documents over again, trying to piece together what they both knew about ki control. Tights tried to think how this could be a weakness, but she had no idea. The part about having less control in other forms was interesting, but since this weakness was linked with Arcosian history, the Arcosians had to be aware of this fact and probably monitored their ki usage in other forms. It was not a usable weakness on their end, at least Tights didn't think so.

"The secret probably lies in the rest of the encrypted files," Tights figured. "Still, I wonder why my source back then had given us all of this." Then, she looked to Bulma and smiled. "Tell me, Bulma. How were you able to get through so much code?"

Bulma smiled at her sister and patted the seat next to her as she showed her a screen of highly complicated code, a special algorithm that aided her in the translation of the Arcosian documents. Tights looked incredibly amazed, not understanding how Bulma came up with this information. It was nothing like anything she had seen in the Galactic Patrol. "H-How?"

"To be honest, Vegeta helped me with it," Bulma explained, surprising her sister even more. "He may not have spent much time with Frieza, but he spent enough time with that monster to pick up on some of the written language. I don't think Frieza ever thought that would come back to bite his people in the ass, huh?"

Tights chuckled and nodded, impressed by all the work that Bulma and even the prince had put into this find in such a short time. The blonde looked to her sister with proud eyes and placed her hand on Bulma's, stopping her from starting on more. Bulma looked to her questioningly. "I think I can handle inputting the next pages, thanks to this code. You should take a break."

Bulma offered her sister a smile and accepted her offer. Truthfully, she had wanted a break to be outside with the others, training and preparing. Even back on Vegeta, she never stayed in the lab working all hours of the day like this. She spent time with her mate and kids, training or going out into the city or the outskirts. "Thanks, sis," she called making her older sister grin. It was the first time Bulma had tried to connect with Tights using a nickname, accepted that she wasn't just a figment of her imagination. It just felt right to her as she squeezed Tights's shoulder before entering the backyard.

Once outside, she could see Trunks and Goten sparring while Gohan and Tomaren were watching diligently. Every so often, Tomaren pointed out an exposed spot where an enemy could attack them, and Trunks and Goten were able to change their fighting strategies to protect themselves. Tomaren would then nod, crossing his arms as he continued to silently critique their battle. Bulma couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was certain, in that moment, that her nephew would learn to adjust. She could already see some changes in the half-Saiyan, and from what Vegeta had told her privately, Trunks seemed to have formed a bond with his cousin.

Bulma finally found Vegeta on one side of the house conversing with Nappa, once again going over the plan for the next day and when they planned to leave to rescue their fellow Saiyan. They took notice of her, and Nappa clamped up for a moment, especially after Bulma expressed her desire to join them and assist in the rescue. The former general was skeptical at best.

Vegeta, on the other hand, wasn't so quick to shoot his mate down. Instead, he asked for her to go with him, somewhere private to discuss the matter, and so the two took off in flight leaving a confused Nappa behind.

The two royals found an abandoned wasteland far from the prying eyes of any humans or even their family and Saiyan comrades. It had been a while since the two of them had sparred, and Bulma had not been training with them as much as back home. Of course, it couldn't be helped, and Vegeta knew that. Bulma had many important roles in everything going on, and she needed to take the time away from the training to rest and translate those documents. He had given her whatever help he could, hoping to speed the process along.

If they had had more time before needing to rescue Celen, Vegeta would have taken it, but with the man trapped in the dungeon the way he was, according to Tomaren, they needed to move fast. The way the Saiyan had described finding his father brought Vegeta back to a very dark time where he was in the same situation, chained, isolated, with his life draining out of him and a deep hopelessness. Celen was partially responsible for organizing the attack on Frieza that had salvaged him at a young age before he had suffered a full life with the Arcosian, and in turn he lived that same horrible life for decades, separated from his mate and child. No, Vegeta didn't want to wait.

Truthfully, with the fact that Cooler and Gero wanted his mate for whatever reason, Vegeta _should_ have agreed with Nappa. It was too dangerous for Bulma to accompany them in the rescue. Yet, at the same time, Vegeta could not deny her. He trained with her so many times. No, she was not as strong as a Saiyan or even an Arcosian, but she was well-trained and could get herself out of the worst of circumstances. He knew for he tested her himself, many times, as did their children. What she lacked in strength, she made up for in skill.

The two launched themselves into the sparring session, Vegeta not going easy on her. He wanted to see how she would defend herself. Bulma fought back hard, still no match for his power, yet able to escape the worst of his attacks. He knew she would be able to easily avoid Cooler's men if she needed to, and so that was enough for him to allow her to accompany them. He expressed this to his woman, earning a beaming smile and her thankful emotions washing over him. The only condition he gave her was that she were to escape if Cooler showed up, and Bulma had no problem agreeing.

* * *

Raditz approached his father, not knowing what to say. He had joined Bardock on the other side of the yard, neither breaking the silence for a time. There was a heaviness in the air, and eventually Raditz couldn't take it anymore. "What's up with you?"

Bardock's eyes met his son's before he broke away. "Nothing."

"Don't feed me that bullshit," Raditz scoffed. "You've been acting weird since we got here. Kakarot's trying here. I figured you'd give him a frigging chance, especially after we were all separated so long. It's not his fault he's different from you. I told you, his change in demeanor was my fault, so why do you continue to shoot him down every time he tries to get to know you. Do his emotions piss you off that much?"

"No," Bardock admitted, but he gave nothing more.

Raditz glared at the man. "Then why do you glare at him and shake your head as if his whole being disgusts you?"

Bardock's eyes widened as he face his son, shock evident on his face. "Is…is that what you think I'm doing?"

His son was confused by the abrupt change in demeanor. "Me. Kakarot. We both noticed that you couldn't stand to be around him. Why do you think he was always at the palace with Vegeta or why he decided to come to Earth in the first place? You've always treated him like shit. We thought, after you told us what happened with mother, that you were just being a distant widow, but now that we actually have the chance to all be together as a family, you fucking avoid us like the plague. Why?"

"Kakarot…" Bardock said in a whisper. "Does he really think I'm disgusted by him?"

"He probably thinks it's a little deeper than that, but yeah," Raditz admitted. "You've been hurting him all these years, turning him away any time he actually wanted to be close to you."

"It's not him," Bardock explained in a strained voice. "It's me. I just can't do it."

A raised brow from his perplexed son was his response. "Do…do what?"

"I couldn't do what I promised her," Bardock huffed, "not entirely, anyway. I couldn't do it without her. I thought I'd fuck you both up, but it turns out I did that anyway."

"Father, you're not making any sense," Raditz grunted. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your mother," Bardock told him, silencing Raditz immediately. The patriarchal Saiyan's grip on the fence tightened. "Gine. I made a promise to her, right before Dodoria killed her in front of me, that when the battle with Frieza was over, I'd drag your ass home, and the four of us would be a family. I told her I wouldn't let King Vegeta send Kakarot away on a mission. She always wanted to be a family, and I was the screw up who couldn't get passed my own upbringing. She was a terrible fighter, a huge pain in the ass I needed to bail out on many occasions, yet she was so much stronger than me in every other way. I couldn't do it without her."

Raditz couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was, by far, the most emotional thing he had ever heard leave his father's mouth. And if that wasn't surprising enough, the next words were even more unbelievable. "I was still so pissed at the crown for taking you," Bardock unloaded. "I never wanted you in Planet Vegeta's military, not as a young kid, not being sent away. Your mother never got over it, but the only consolation I had for her was that I had never known until I came home one day from a mission, and you were already at the palace training with the other first-class children. I didn't want that to happen to Kakarot, to be the crown's lackey, but at the same time I had visions of Kakarot and the prince becoming rivals, and so I had to let him go even though I hated that he was always listening to the bastard king. I never thought he came here, to Earth, because he was trying to get away from me. I failed you both. Gine would be so ashamed of me."

This was all news to Raditz, including the part where his father informed him that he never wanted him to serve in the military. All these years, he honestly thought that his father had sent in the application forcing him into the service much like Peppan's mother had done with her, forcing her to go on that one purging mission with her father, the one that practically scarred her for life that he father had been against knowing his daughter wouldn't be able to stomach it. "If all you're saying is the truth," Raditz quietly spoke, "then why the hell have you been so damn distant? You could have told us all of this, and this animosity between all of us could have been avoided. Why _couldn't_ we have been a family?"

"You have no idea what it's like to lose your mate," Bardock stated. "That part that was completed, you lose that entirely. What's worse…I didn't know what to do with either of you. Kakarot was a baby. I didn't have a damn nurturing bone in my body."

"And I did?" Raditz scoffed, laughing slightly. "I murdered innocent men, women, and children for a living."

"So did I," Bardock reminded him, silencing his son. "You at least had a couple of years with your mother before you went to serve. As a baby, I was left to my own devices. Never knew my mother. My father was an even worse parental figure than me, if you could believe it, and an abusive fuck. My brother, he was a selfish, self-serving bastard. I had no family before I met Gine, and we argued over it so many times.

"She had a loving father who doted on her, and he was perfectly fine when she decided to drop out of the purging teams," Bardock continued. "She was nurturing, loving, everything I had never experienced. I thought all those emotions were signs of weakness, but damn it if she didn't make it look and feel good. I knew, once we could all go home, that everything would have been perfect. But I failed her, couldn't protect her from that disgusting blob. Not a day goes by where I don't feel this all-consuming guilt.

"To put the icing on the cake, you had to fucking resemble her, and Kakarot had to act like her," Bardock hissed in frustration. "I know I told you both that before. You, I could handle, though, because you share a lot of my features, too. Kakarot, despite looking like me, is all your mother. You tried to defend him saying it was the head injury, but that wasn't it at all. He takes after Gine, and I just couldn't do it. Every time he looks at me wearing his emotions all over his face, that tone of his voice, that damned look in his eyes, I can only see her and it suffocates me. So, no, Raditz, I'm not disgusted by him. I just can't handle being haunted by all of my damn mistakes."

Raditz had been silent through the whole speech, the most his father had ever said to him about anything, even in training, and, now that the man was done, he still had no idea what to say to any of it. His own emotions were reeling. This woman his father mentioned, despite not having memories of her, sounded amazing, and he could understand how his father fell for her, especially after giving his own background. Raditz hadn't known much about his father until this moment, and even less about his childhood. He always heard stories of the deserter, Turles, and that was about it.

To hear that his father always wanted to be a family was hard, especially considering his father couldn't deliver because of his own grief. For the longest time, Raditz had resigned to believing his father didn't give a shit, but that wasn't the case at all. His father was still angry at himself, grieving over his broken bond. He didn't have to lose that piece that Gine had given him, but he had let himself be shattered. He was right. Raditz couldn't understand that pain, and he didn't know what he'd do if he ever found himself in the same situation.

His father couldn't live like this, though. It had been decades. He needed to heal and move on, and he needed to forgive himself. Most likely, he was probably tearing himself apart for giving Kakarot the impression that he hated him when it was the furthest from the truth. Raditz glanced back at the table seeing Kakarot grinning as he spoke with their mates. He looked so happy, being around them. That joy could infect Raditz always. That innocence and purity he held despite seeing so many horrors was what both he and Vegeta had needed when they returned from Frieza. It seemed like their father needed it, too, yet could never admit it.

Bardock felt Raditz's hand clamp down on his shoulder. He regarded his son with a strange look. "No matter what," he spoke, "we're always going to be a family. Maybe not what mom would have wanted, but we are. Kakarot and I aren't going anywhere. When you're ready, we'll still be there. Only you can decide that, though. I can say this, though. If Kakarot is really like her, then I know she would have wanted us all to heal after that terrible time. Kakarot helped both me and Vegeta see that. It took our own mates to repair the remainder of the damage, but Kakarot was the first to bring us back to the light. Don't avoid him because you're afraid to care again. Just, don't run from us anymore."

Raditz walked away from the former warrior without missing a step, yet Bardock could actually sense his son's full emotional spectrum. His eyes widened. Was this how it felt to be bonded to your child? He couldn't rein himself in for the moment, but he just let it happen. He could feel Raditz's empathy and understanding, and that was a relief to him. Truthfully, he had just been talking. Bardock didn't even realize what he was saying until the words left his mouth. Even once he felt like he had gone too far, he just couldn't stop speaking. Maybe the words had needed to come out, despite the normally guarded Saiyan's need to hold back.

His son returned to the others, a smile on his face as soon as he sat down and pulled his mate close to him. He saw as Peppan's tail curled around his son's and looked away. That was too intimate to watch, though he could distinctly remember times where Gine would do the same, not caring if there were people around. Bardock would always call her an idiot and pull away, Gine following and giggling after her until they were in the privacy of their own home and he made her pay for making such bold plays in public. Out of nowhere, a smile touched his lips before he forced it away, not wanting to give away to any emotion. He noticed, though, that Raditz was looking his way wearing the same satisfied smile and nodding to him. This was not how he expected his day to go.

* * *

While the father and son were having their bonding moment, Gohan and Goten were in the middle of sparring with Trunks and Tomaren acting as the onlookers. Tomaren was actually being more engaging with Trunks, which made the lavender-haired prince very happy. He had faith that this bond was going to last, and he was honored that Tomaren trusted him to bond with him first besides bonding with Celen. He mentally swore on his honor that he would never take advantage of that trust, not like Cooler, that icy snake in the grass.

"Look carefully," Tomaren instructed, pointing his finger towards an opening behind Gohan. Trunks's eyes widened. It was hardly an opening, for Gohan's guard was always amazing, but it was there, just a slight hair where another enemy would be able to strike.

"Hey, Gohan!" he called out, his hands cupped around his mouth. Gohan continued to fight, but Trunks knew he was listening when he felt his friend's alertness. "Right shoulder's open."

"Where?" Gohan asked, stunned.

Goten flashed out of view moments later, reappearing behind his brother. "Right here," he declared, joining his fists together and smacking Gohan down in the air. Gohan caught himself with his ki before hitting the ground before narrowing his eyes at Goten.

"Really?"

"Hey," Goten laughed, waving his hands in front of him in defense, "you used to get the drop on me all the time. I needed a little payback."

Trunks smirked at the two brothers, chuckling over their bickering. He noticed Tomaren's gaze on him instantly. "What's up?" Tomaren was perplexed by the unusual greeting as he looked up at the sky, clouds, and then the boys fighting in the sky. Trunks seemed to understand his confusion. "I mean, what are you thinking?"

 _Oh,_ Tomaren mentally muttered to himself. He felt like he was doing that quite a bit. "I don't understand."

It was Trunks's turn to be perplexed. "Understand what?"

"That emotion you just felt, looking at those two as they argued," Tomaren explained. "You seemed the…opposite of bothered? Why?"

"Oh," Trunks murmured, trying to think of the best explanation. "Well, it kind of made me happy to see the two of them bickering. It reminds me of me and Tarble when we were younger. We used to run around the palace making quite a ruckus at times, and when we sparred, it was kind of fun to try to outdo each other. Despite the fact that he's my uncle, we're very close in age, closer in age than we are with Bulla, so we're more like siblings than uncle and nephew, another reason why it pisses him off when we call him that."

Tomaren nodded, but he still seemed uncertain. "Happy. So that's what that feels like."

Trunks's eyes widened. "You've…never felt happy before?"

His cousin shook his head. "Not that way. I've felt pride and anger, indifference mostly. In my position, I need to be indifferent or neutral. I've only felt that 'guilt, upset' thing since after trying to kill my mother and your parents by blowing up the planet, and only once I was consumed with the woman's emotions."

"You formed a bond with you mom," Trunks marveled, feeling that radiating 'happy' feeling again, and feeling that made Tomaren uncomfortable. "That's really great, man. It's a step in the right direction."

"Nothing has changed," Tomaren argued, his eyes narrowing. "I still feel like I want to kill her. I've been fighting all day not to destroy that building knowing that she's in there. If I see her again…"

"We could always go somewhere else," Trunks stated. "Maybe you just need a break to try to process. I mean, you just showed up here after your dad figuratively dropped a bomb on you, telling you that everything you were told about our people and family were wrong. And it's not your fault either. These frost demons guys are freaking nuts."

"Frost…frost what?"

"Ah, that," Trunks chuckled. "Sorry, your grandfather told me about it. It's what those in the Galactic Patrol called the members of Cooler's race. After Celen joined the GP, he took to calling them that, and Nappa picked up on it."

"You know much about the history," Tomaren said, his brows furrowing in frustration.

"Now that you're free, you can learn it too," Trunks explained. "Probably not in as much detail as my dad told me, my sister, and Tarble, because he told us a lot of personal accounts too, but I'm sure your dad and Nappa would tell you everything they experienced. Maybe one day Aunt Tights can too. You'll heal one day. You're already off to a great start."

"I still don't understand all of the emotions I'm feeling, what they're called…"

Trunks nodded in understanding. "When my dad told me about Frieza," he started, "I felt this unbelievable feeling that I couldn't describe. It went beyond anger or injustice, but it was there and it was soul-crushing. I couldn't put a name to it then, but I know now that it was pure rage. Back then, though, my dad said something to me that I think will help you."

"And what is that?" Tomaren huffed, disbelieving.

"You don't have to put a name to an emotion to feel it," Trunks told him, feeling a jolt in his mind that let him know he was hitting the nail on the head. "You'll eventually learn what they all are through experience."

Tomaren surrendered and shook his head disagreeing with his cousin. "Maybe I shouldn't learn what they are."

"Why not?" Trunks questioned.

"Cooler," Tomaren nearly growled out the Arcosian's name. "He always said that the perfect assassin is one without emotions. Learning them would make them more tangible."

Instantly, Tomaren felt Trunks's anger at his words, and he wondered if something he said had stuck a nerve. Would Trunks instigate battle with him? No, he didn't think so. Part of him felt like he could trust Trunks above the others. He wasn't nearly as objective as some for her was his cousin, but he was taking it upon himself to try to teach him about the world he never got to know and making him feel like he was maybe supposed to be there. Trunks did not see him as a threat. Where that was probably foolish on the half-Saiyan's part, Tomaren did not mind. He really had no desire to harm Trunks, anyway.

"You're angry," Tomaren pointed out, knowing he could understand that one full well. "Why?"

"Frieza said something similar to my dad," Trunks admitted. "He was trying to turn him into a 'perfect mercenary' or whatever, but the Arcosians are wrong in what makes the perfect soldier."

Curious, Tomaren asked, "Then what does make a perfect soldier?"

Trunks smiles as he remembered his mother telling him stories of that past when he was little, when his father came to rescue them from Cold. He remembered the conversation taking a bit of a darker tone because that was what he would have been exposed to, and that very question came up. "The perfect soldier," Trunks began, his voice soft and full of sympathy, "is the one that has something to protect. No matter how bad the odds are, when fighting for something or someone of importance to you, the odds don't matter. It's something my mom always told me, and she was right. It's how Frieza and Cold were defeated, and it's how we'll defeat Cooler, too."

Tomaren said nothing, but he nodded in acceptance of Trunks's interpretation. He wasn't certain if he agreed with his point of view. His entire life was full of hearing the opposite, and where he accepted Cooler lied to him about his parents, history, and past, he could not deny that his teachings were effective. Even the Saiyans were being helped by this knowledge, perfecting whatever strange movements they could to defend those slight kill spots.

But he also couldn't deny Trunks's determination. The prince had a lot he wanted to protect, and, strangely enough, Tomaren felt like he was a part of that. He didn't need anyone looking out for him as Trunks continuously tried to do, but it was…pleasant? Was that the correct word? He couldn't be sure. It wasn't like he had a vocabulary class on Cooler's vessel. His pattern of speech was picked up from the one individual he interacted with the most.

The snap of the back door closing stole his attention away in the midst of their discussion, his dark eyes widening before his expression became feral and his blood boiled. Trunks could feel the intensity of Tomaren's emotions and nearly flinched at the force of something he had never felt before…murderous. Quickly, his eyes shifted to what caught the assassin's attention and gasped beside himself. His aunt hd wandered outside, reading a printout, probably not even paying attention to where she was going or who was around her, much like his mother did back at the palace. "Tomaren, no," he warned warily, but his cousin was gone for the moment, taking a backseat to his instincts, and Trunks mentally alerted everyone else to the emergency.

The assassin shot after Tights, his speed taking the prince by surprise as he tried to intercept Tomaren. It seemed like the others had responded to his call, for moments later, after Tomaren roared out for his mother's blood startling the woman out of her trance, he was being held back by Raditz, Goku, Nappa, who also trying to verbally dissuade his grandson from attacking, and surprisingly Bardock. It wasn't that Tomaren was too strong for just a couple of them, but no one was taking any chances with the assassin who was so desperately demanding they release him to let him kill her, practically begging to be free.

Trunks stood in between Tomaren and his aunt, his guard up just in case. He knew Tomaren didn't want to do this and frowned mentally cursing the Arcosian who turned his cousin against his own mother. None of this was right.

It was around the time that Bulma and Vegeta returned from their sparring session, and they were shocked to see so many fighting Tomaren holding him back while Tights was just standing there stunned and paralyzed. Bulma couldn't blame the woman. Her nephew looked completely feral, the usual spark in his eyes replaced by eyes devoid of life. Bulma looked to Vegeta before running over to her sister, snapping the older woman out of her stupor. "Come inside," Bulma spoke softly, not to alert Tomaren.

As Bulma led her sister inside, Tomaren tried to make a break for it, trying to move despite the many Saiyans subduing him. Vegeta stood in his way blocking his path, arms crossed. The older prince looked over to his son, his eyes demanding he step back and keep out of it, though Trunks had no idea why his father did not want him to help.

Vegeta could sense Tomaren's increasing energy though, once Tights was inside and Tomaren wasn't struggling as much, the other Saiyans let him go. That had been the wrong move for Tomaren raised his arm, ki already aimed towards the house as he readied himself to attack the building. The prince had already seen this coming and was forced to do something he really didn't want to do, the reason he didn't want Trunks involved.

He had to humiliate Tomaren by yanking his tail…hard.

Tomaren was down on his knees moments later, crying out. It seemed that Cooler hadn't trained the assassin to train his tail. To be fair, it was unneeded considering the tail was always tightly wrapped around Tomaren's waist, and that as something that changed when his mind was consumed with rage. It couldn't be helped that this was the best solution, though Vegeta truly felt no better than Frieza as he did this, forcing the half-Saiyan's power to drain. "Let go!" Tomaren shouted, trying to struggle, but only making the pain worse on himself. "L-Let go…!"

"Dad," Trunks called, mentally pleading with his father to let go. His father probably didn't realize it, but he was backing Tomaren into even more of a corner, increasing his distrust of the older prince. "It's okay. Let him go."

"If I do that, he will attack your mother, aunt, and grandparents," Vegeta cautioned. "I cannot release him, unless you have another option."

"W-We can go somewhere else," Trunks offered. "He and I were already discussing this before Aunt Tights came outside. There's a wooded area nearby, so we can be close before raiding the ship, and maybe we can go hunting or something to get this urge out of his system."

"Hm," Vegeta grunted in agreement, finally releasing the assassin's tail, and then turning away to enter the house to check on Bulma and Tights.

Tomaren was on his feet, snarling at the prince and ready to attack, but Trunks immediately called his name which froze him in his place. The young prince received Tomaren's reluctant yet undivided attention, and so Trunks tried to soothe him with reassuring emotions and smile. "Why don't we go somewhere else and take a break?"

That wasn't what Tomaren wanted. He wanted to stay and destroy the traitor and the prince who had just disgraced him in front of all the other Saiyans. Trunks did say that he did not have to accept a mission he did not want, but then slight rationale returned to him. He really didn't want to kill his mother. She wasn't a traitor. The prince shamed him to prevent him from doing so, but it had been so demeaning and embarrassing for the assassin to be taken out of commission like that. He wanted to kill that bastard.

He really should go with Trunks.

With a hesitant nod, he agreed, and the two half-Saiyans flew off. Bulla and Goten had just returned from a date having overheard most of what had just happened, the Saiyan princess watching her brother leave, concern evident on her face.

* * *

Inside, Bulma had gotten Tights settled down, the woman's eyes still completely wide and void of emotion. "Tights?" Bulma called quietly, concerned. Tights's head turned to regard Bulma as her eyes had some recognition. "You okay?"

Life returned to the woman, but only enough for her to hide her face in the papers still in her hand. "No," she admitted, dry sobbing. That was one thing about her condition that Tights hated. She couldn't cry. She could sob and struggle for air when overemotional, but she could no longer force that pressure out of her with tears. It was just another reminder that she was no longer human and that Cooler and Gero had taken so much from her including her mate and her little boy. "Oh, Bulma, I'm such an idiot. I didn't even realize I had gone outside. I was reading these documents and was trying to find dad. I didn't even think to look up."

Bulma nodded sympathetically, taking her sister's hand. "He didn't mean it," she reminded him. "He really doesn't want to hurt you or any of us, or he would have by now."

"Oh, but he does," Tights murmured bitterly. "He told me so before how many times he could kill me. I made sure I knew I loved him in spite of it, but maybe you were all right. Maybe I'm putting too much pressure on him by being here, but I feel like if I leave I'll be abandoning him and basically telling him I don't trust him. It's not him that I don't trust."

"Believe me, I know," Bulma growled. "Those bastards did a number on him, but he's going to be okay. If it makes you feel any better, he's already bonded with Trunks."

"Really?" Tights asked, a hopeful glint to her eyes.

Bulma smiled at her and nodded. "So, he's healing, slowly but surely. You'll get him back one day. I promise. And when this is all over, I will help find a way to help him break these damn instincts or I'm not the Princess of Saiyans."

Tights couldn't fight the grin that broke out on her face, feeding off of her sister's determination. She knew she could trust Bulma to keep her word and help her son. Indirectly, she had already done so for her son, the extension of both her and Vegeta, had somehow managed to befriend her son. Despite the doubts Tights was fighting, she knew it would work out. She just needed to give it time.

* * *

Elsewhere, on Cooler's ship, the Arcosian tyrant gazed out over Earth once again. That blue and green sphere annoyed him to no end, mocking him for he wished to destroy it yet couldn't yet. No, he had plans for the world that involved its existence. It started with the capture of a human scientist, a horrible creature that was the princess to the race of traitorous monkeys. She would be integral, along with her spying sister, in the destruction of Planet Vegeta and the other worlds that had gone against his father.

No, Cooler was not a sentimental fool. These races were just becoming too comfortable with the power they believed they possessed. The "strength in numbers" mentality was only for weaklings, and he would remind every race in the alliance of that fact. He was already pulling certain worlds away from the alliance. He couldn't wait for the Saiyans to learn of that.

"Lord Cooler," a soldier called out. He really needed to get a lock on his door. These constant interruptions were beginning to infuriate him.

"What?" he grunted out, hoping the soldier would be quick so he could return to formulating an attack strategy on the planet below.

The soldier hesitated, sensing the hostility being directed at him. He hoped his news would please his master. "We have received a transmission from a disgruntled female from Earth," he explained earning Cooler's full attention. "She contacted us through the government mainframe for her father works in communications and claims to have information of interest on the Saiyans."

"This girl," Cooler spoke evenly, "what did she have to say?"

The soldier became more confident in his report, standing tall and dutifully. "She claimed to have spied on the Saiyans, and she learned that the Saiyans are planning to raid the ship sometime tomorrow to rescue the prisoner, Celen."

Cooler was not amused, but his expression remained neutral, never giving anything away.

One thing was certain. Cooler had no intention of letting the Saiyans get away with their plot.

"Get the soldiers ready for battle," the ruler declared. "We will be descending on the planet to attack in less than a day."

The soldier fled, alerting the others to the change in plan while Cooler returned to his vigil. His eyes narrowed in his anger, but there was a consolation to the hubris of the monkeys. They wouldn't be expecting him.

* * *

A/N: For those of you missing the BXV action, I apologize a lot. Lol, I don't mean to seem like I'm ignoring them, but there's just been a lot of conflict. But trust me, they will have plenty of moments after the major conflicts happen. When there's an upcoming battle, well, it's hard to have any peaceful moments. I try to give everyone a shot in these chapters. And no one's really complaining, but I realized it while writing this chapter that they aren't getting as much attention. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Things are about to pick up, as I'm sure you can tell…that will either be a good or a bad thing…depending on your point of view. Onward!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. Just OCs.

So…as I was writing this, I planned a shorter first scene, and then it became the majority of the chapter (and when I say that I mean 6 pages!) before I even went to the other scenes I had planned for this chapter. So what that means is a really long chapter for you guys XD I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Trunks breathed out a sigh of relief once he and Tomaren touched down in the middle of the woods. Of course, his momentary calm was destroyed when Tomaren came at him. Trunks narrowly dodged his cousin's assault, and his eyes grew wary. It wasn't intentional, but Tomaren _was actually trying to kill him_. He should have been terrified, and a part of him was. Mostly, though, he was worried. The look in his eyes…this wasn't Tomaren, at least not the one he was starting to know. The emotions raging from the assassin were horrific. Trunks only felt fury and murderous intent, but the calm, strategic side of his cousin was not present.

The nerves that Trunks felt washed over Tomaren, but the half-Saiyan was very far away at the moment, and the only thing he wanted to do was _kill_. It was the only word that registered. He launched into another attack. Trunks flashed out of sight for a moment creating an after image as he tried to think of a way to avoid the trained assassin. The only reason Trunks wasn't dead right now was because his cousin was acting more animalistic and wild. That was the prince's only reprieve in this fight. Tomaren was insanely fast, and Trunks had not been prepared for that. He had never seen the hybrid fight before, and now he was just hoping that he could snap Tomaren out of this before it was too late.

Tomaren was taking a back seat to his instincts, though he was able to see what he was doing. His actions shocked him. Mere moments ago, he had agreed to go with Trunks. He did not trust himself around the others, but something compelled him to go with Trunks. His cousin had said something about hunting to get the urge out of his system, but it was too late for that. His instincts demanded blood. As soon as they were isolated, he went for the kill, but Trunks had managed to avoid him. Tomaren tried to pull himself back, regain his senses. What was wrong with him? He never lost control, not like this, not even when he saw Tights on the other planet. His actions had all been in his control. What was he doing?

Unbeknownst to the assassin, Trunks could feel his alertness and confusion. The prince could immediately tell that Tomaren did not want this fight. It was strange, honestly. Tomaren had expressed his desires to him once, and they were simple. He wanted to save his father and to not kill his mother. Other than that, Tomaren had admitted to never having another want in his lifetime. Trunks could feel a desperate want. Tomaren was trying to fight his instincts. There had to be a way to get through to him, to bring the assassin's attention back to the forefront of his mind.

Attention.

"Tomaren," Trunks called, avoiding another strike narrowly. The assassin hardly responded. Trunks really hated to do this, but he didn't know what else to do. "Er…r-report…"

That caught Tomaren's attention, and the half-Saiyan stopped momentarily looking into the guilty eyes of his cousin. "Um…hey," he tried to greet, ignoring the fact that he had used one of the commands Cooler had always used on his cousin. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what else to say to get you to-"

Once Trunks had strayed from the line of conversation, Tomaren leaped back into action, charging at his cousin and nearly killing him, going for his heart. Trunks caught the assassin's hand and tried to fight him off. He really didn't want to harm his cousin, but he felt like he did in a way giving him that command. Still, better and worse, Tomaren's movements were more precise and focused now. It meant his mind was returning to him, becoming his once again. That was only slight respite. Now, Tomaren needed to snap out of it.

He had already gone too far, in his mind, but telling Tomaren to report. It didn't matter that there was nothing to report. It just sucked that that was what he needed to use to get to his cousin. Just saying it made him feel sick. He didn't want to use his cousin or any of his weaknesses against him. He had suffered that way for his entire life.

Now that Tomaren was fighting normally, maybe that meant that he would be more responsive. Lately, when training, the assassin had taken to telling them their points of kill, each way they could die just from a slight change in posture while attacking or defending. They hadn't asked him to do it, but as soon as he had told them they started adjusting their fighting styles, and Tomaren had nodded approvingly. He had actually gone out of his way to help them.

"Tomaren," Trunks tried again, and his cousin's troubled eyes met his. "Talk to me. Tell me my POKs."

Recognition flashed across the assassin's eyes as he nodded. Trunks felt something akin to relief radiating from his cousin's emotions. "You're guarding your heart, but not any other vital organs. I could blast a hole through your stomach."

Trunks hadn't realized he was favoring a specific defensive pose and shifted his stance to protect the rest of his body. "Thanks," he remarked sincerely. He managed to stave off Tomaren's attack and push his cousin back. "Anything else."

The assassin nodded. "Your neck is unguarded."

Trunks nodded, noticing that Tomaren was about to strike him there going for the kill, and shifted two inches to the right before crashing his hand against the back of his cousin's head. Normally that would have knocked someone out, though Tomaren seemed to be unaffected. Still, the assassin blinked confusedly, and he finally fell out of his stance. Trunks caught his breath and looked to his cousin smiling weakly. "Are we done fighting now?" he joked, though his voice and emotions held a hopeful tone to it. "Not that it wasn't fun finally getting chance to spar with you, but it actually felt like you wanted to kill me."

Tomaren's arms fell to his sides, and his stoic demeanor and hardened mask returned. "The battle is over," he stated, his own emotions souring his inner countenance. What Trunks had said…it struck him in such an odd way. "I did not want to kill you," he admitted, wanting Trunks to know that, feeling such a desperation he had never experienced in his life.

Trunks seemed to understand. His mother and father had once told him and Bulla a story where their grandfather had said that the Saiyans were controlling their mother on global television. Their mother had raced to explain herself to Vegeta, praying that he wouldn't think she was involved in any way. She did not want their bond to be broken. By that point, she was already in love with him.

Though this was different, Trunks remembered the feeling of desperation he felt from his mother as her mind forced her to relive those events. It wasn't what she felt, but a memory of what she had felt. It was something his father felt when he went off to speak to their mother after Tights showed up. It was what Tomaren was feeling now.

"We're okay," he assured his cousin, grinning. "I know you didn't want to hurt me. I could feel your internal struggle. I still feel you now. Us fighting didn't break the bond."

Tomaren's brow raised in perplexity. That hadn't been a thought on his mind, yet Trunks saying that seemed to soothe that feeling of anxiety he had been feeling. His father had mentioned the bond, and he spoke of it like it was some magical connection for comrades, family, and mates. It was such a complex topic of which he could hardly ask any questioned before he needed to flee to Earth. He had known that his father shared a bond with his mother, and he also knew that there was one between the two of them. He had been sensing Trunks emotions, and he knew that they had bonded for whatever reason. Did his mind perceive them as comrades? Tomaren's expression darkened; he felt defeated. Never had he trusted anyone enough to be a "comrade." Cooler had been his master, and Tomaren had trusted him, but this…this was different.

He looked up to Cooler. The Arcosian trained him and taught him to purge himself of emotions. For the longest time, Tomaren had believed he was done a service. Now, he wasn't so certain. Emotions he had never felt or known were assailing him, and he had no idea what to do about them. They made him feel rage and anger towards himself and to all the others. His internal struggle that Trunks felt…Trunks…he knew what the emotions were that he was feeling.

He had tried to reach him because he felt that Tomaren did not want to kill him.

This bond, Trunks accepted it so easily. There was no doubt or animosity in his mind any time he spoke with Tomaren. He was probably the only one who treated him normally, or what could constitute as normal for any of them. He spoke with him like a teacher and partner. It was as if he wanted Tomaren to learn so that they could understand one another and fight side by side. This had to be what Celen had been talking about.

"So…" Trunks spoke up, cutting through Tomaren's thoughts. "Any idea what that was all about? I know your instincts took over, but when you came with me I thought you were with it."

The assassin nodded. At that moment, he was, but once he was alone with Trunks his killer instincts returned full force. "I do not know what came over me," he replied. "The impulse to kill had never been that strong. It's only been days since my last mission, but it feels like a lifetime."

"Well, a lot has happened these last few days," Trunks agreed. "How often did you take breaks?"

"Rarely," Tomaren admitted. "To be completely honest, I usually would be assigned back to back missions, return for a day, and then have more. There were times where I'd need to take time to re-center myself. Paired with the desire to kill my mother for being a traitor, despite my rational knowledge, and the prince for humiliating me, part of me is surprised I didn't kill you."

"Hm," Trunks pondered, his fingers scratching his chin. "It sounds like you have issues with misplaced aggression." The lavender-haired prince snapped his fingers as he came up with a quick solution. "Like I said to my dad, we could go hunting. It's not the same as battling someone, but you have to use those assassin skills of yours. There're quite a bit of deer around here. That's a common animal of this planet. Mom told us about them. Some people hunt them for meat. That should help you deal with this intense desire to kill something. It'll be a good opportunity for us. It's been a while since I went hunting."

Tomaren could feel something akin to longing like the nostalgia Trunks had felt when watching Gohan and Goten. It was coupled with a deep sadness, and the assassin wondered what was going through Trunks's mind. He then remembered the handkerchief Trunks had given him to prevent him from seeing his mother. Trunks had stated that he did not like the feeling of blood on his skin. Was that the reason he hadn't been hunting, and why did that fill him with sadness?

There was little time to linger as they heard the sound of an animal running through the forest. As luck would have it, a deer appeared in the clearing right next to where they were. The two exchanged silent glances. This animal would be the victim of their hunt. Once they were hidden, Trunks whispered that they needed to be quiet yet unknowingly stepped on a twig that snapped and alerted the deer. The brown animal looked up, searching for whatever had made the noise. Meanwhile, Tomaren's glare had silenced Trunks. Neither made a sound or even slight shift in movement, and the deer returned to grazing.

Since this was an exercise for Tomaren so he could utilize his instincts and maybe not be so keyed up, Trunks allowed his cousin to attack the animal and then butcher the thing. Trunks had seen such sights when he used to go hunting with his father and Tarble. A fond smile appeared on his face before his expression soured. It really had been a long time since he went on a hunting trip with them. He wondered if they still went past the outskirts or if they had stopped.

The prince took to making the fire and a makeshift grill out of sticks so that they could cook the meat. When Tomaren was finishing slicing the deer up, they placed the cuts on the "grill." They sat in silence as they waited for the venison to cook, and then they ate their fill. It was sunset by the time the two of them finished. There was enough time to return to Capsule Corp. that night if Tomaren felt up to it. For now, though, Trunks decided to take advantage of this moment and get Tomaren to talk.

"What's it like?"

The two half-Saiyans were lying down in the grass, relaxing and looking up at the multicolored sky. Tomaren tilted his head to regard his cousin and then shook his head over the prince's ambiguity. "What is what like?"

"Feeling the instinct to kill."

Tomaren never really thought about it. It was an instinct he always had. It was bred into him since he was a child, and so it felt normal. Now, though, it didn't feel normal. This feeling was controlling his body against his will, now. It was the first time that he had noticed how horrible it was. When he followed Cooler's orders, it felt right. Now that he was going against his former master, it felt…wrong. These instincts, they didn't belong in him. This is why his father had apologized profusely. This was the life that neither of his parents wanted for him. He could see that now.

"Why do you ask?"

Trunks hesitated. To be honest, he was curious. Despite the peaceful times in which he grew up, Trunks was aware of what he could have become. Even if he wouldn't have liked what he was doing, he still would have had the instincts to kill. Though, altruistically, he wanted to know what his cousin was experiencing. He didn't know if he could, but he wanted to help him. Tomaren never asked for this life. He never asked to be torn from his parents and raised by a tyrannical sociopath. "I just want to know what it feels like to you when the instinct to kill hits you. You fought it really hard. Is it always like that?"

"No." Trunks stayed quiet as his cousin spoke. "I never tried to fight it before, not since these past few days. It has always been a part of me. I never felt guilt or animosity towards myself when taking the life of an enemy or target. Today, I couldn't turn it off even though that is what I wanted. You…you said I did not have to take missions I didn't want, but maybe you were wrong. Maybe I am just another puppet of the Arcosians."

"You aren't a puppet," Trunks growled, his anger rising. "If you were, you'd still be attached to strings. You wouldn't be here. You would have destroyed the house instead of coming with me. A puppet wouldn't do that."

"I would have killed you had you not broken through." That was a fact, plain and simple.

"I just got your attention," Trunks remarked. "Sorry, by the way. I didn't mean to use one of his commands. I hated treating you that way, but after I was able to get your full attention."

"Do not apologize," Tomaren remarked. "What you did was far less degrading than what the prince did."

Trunks smiled bitterly. Yeah, he could agree with that, though he understand why his father had done it. Still, there was another way, and he had taken it. He could only hope that Tomaren would one day get over what his father had done. Trunks wouldn't betray his cousin, but he would always protect his father. His father gave him life, raised him, protected him, and suffered so much to make sure he wouldn't. Nothing would break their bond, not even his newly formed bond with the assassin.

"I don't want to hurt any of you," Tomaren sighed. "Still, I almost did, and fighting it is becoming harder. I'll never be able to break free of this."

"Never say never," Trunks replied. "My father believed he would never recover from his time with Frieza. He did. He had his family and friends to fall back on. Now, you do too."

"Why am I telling you any of this?" the assassin scoffed. "The guilt, the treasonous declaration where I do not want to murder the traitors to my master… The fact that I still see him as such though I want to tear him apart. My father would be disgusted that I still think of him as Lord Cooler, my caretaker and trainer."

"I won't tell anyone," Trunks promised. He sat up and looked over to his cousin. "I know this is all hard for you. You've been living a lie for decades. It's the only life you've ever known. No one expects you to just immediately fit into our society or laws, and I doubt Celen would be disgusted by you. I never met him, but I know he had a tough relationship with his father. He had different opinions from his father, and Nappa didn't react well to them in the beginning. I have a feeling Celen wouldn't want that kind of a relationship with you. I know my dad worked hard to make sure he and I weren't like him and his father. It's no secret on the planet that they don't get along."

"Why do you tell me all of this?" Tomaren asked.

Trunks just grinned at his cousin. "Well, you're confiding in me, so I'm giving you the same courtesy. I want you to trust me, Tomaren. I know the kind of place you came from, and I just hope to act as a confidant for you. I won't use anything you say against you. I just want to help you break this. You're my cousin."

"Familial terms mean nothing to me," Tomaren declared.

Trunks nodded in understanding. "That's because this is all new to you. But just know, Tomaren, that I'll do whatever I can to help you. Family makes sacrifices for each other."

The assassin scoffed. "Yeah, sure," he answered monotonously. "Cooler had a family, and he hardly interacted with them. They were each responsible for their own territory and never aided in anything."

"Being related doesn't make someone family."

The two grew silent, and Tomaren pondered exactly what Trunks meant. He didn't expected the other Saiyan to say something like that. It was confusing, especially since Trunks was putting weight on the word "family" and was related to him. It seemed like a paradox, yet Tomaren could feel himself understanding the concept Trunks conveyed. He realized something else. Saiyans and humans really were different from the Arcosians. They actually did value their blood connections.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp., Bulma and Vegeta had quietly retreated to their room for the night. It had been about two hours since Trunks had left with Tomaren. Vegeta and the other Saiyans had felt their battle, though eventually both energy signals evened out, and both Bulma and Tights were relieved, though the relief Tights felt was strange and tainted with anger towards herself. It made no sense to her, where that emotion came from, so she shrugged it off as being mental exhaustion. It was times like this where she wished she could really sleep. She forced herself to sleep, but it never fully shut off her mind. She decided to turn in as well, but not before promising both her father and father-in-law that she would be more careful. She didn't want to put Tomaren in that position again.

Kakarot's family had left for the day, though Goten really hadn't wanted to leave Bulla. The princess assured her intended that she was fine for the moment. Her worries were just for her brother. Thankfully, he was fine now, but Bulla wondered for how long. She wanted to trust that their cousin wouldn't harm Trunks, but it seemed like anything could set him off. She shook her head at the thought. She needed to keep the faith.

Bulma did. She truly believed that her sister's son would break free of his mental prison. Vegeta had come such a long way since his time with Frieza. Sure, Cooler seemed to be so much colder than his younger brother, promoting the purging of emotions instead of using them to force someone into submission, but it didn't mean he could forever control Tomaren. He was finally free, and he would learn and adjust. Everyone else had.

Vegeta, though, was skeptical. It wasn't that he doubted Tomaren and his abilities to adapt, but he knew what he had gone through, and he had only been with Frieza for months. Tomaren had been with the bastard for over thirty years. It was his life. His instincts were amazing, and he highly doubted much could change them. What would he have been like thirty years under Frieza's tyrannical rule? Would his instinct to kill have been just as damning? Would he have liked it?

"Hey," Bulma spoke up, destroying his train of though. The prince looked over his shoulder to see the woman already sitting in bed waiting for him with that loving smile adorning his features. A small smile appeared on his face. He guessed it really didn't matter what _could have_ happened. Trunks was proof of that. He was so thankful that both versions of their son were living better lives. "Coming to bed?"

"Hmn," he grunted as he walked over to the light to turn it off. In the darkness of their room, he maneuvered to the other side of the bed and lied down, but he did not go to sleep. He was too busy looking up at the ceiling and thinking to sleep. The day had had its challenges. Where everything seemed fine, Vegeta didn't trust it. He was starting to agree that he was paranoid, but how could he not be? Until all the Arcosian leaders were destroyed, Vegeta wouldn't be able to settle down. Cooler needed to be defeated. There was no other option.

"So, today was kind of crazy, huh?"

Vegeta snorted a laugh. He could tell what the woman was trying to do. She had clearly sensed his uncertainty and anxiety, and now she was trying to get him to talk about it. Bulma had done this with him so often that he always found himself obliging her. Though he was loathe to admit it, sometimes talking about it with her helped, even though he had tried to shield her from the worst of it. "That is an understatement, woman."

"I know, but I don't know how else to word it," Bulma explained. "I feel awful for Tights, but I feel even worse for Tomaren. This has to be hell on him."

"Probably," Vegeta concurred, "but not much can be done about it. With me, it was reverting back. With our son in that other timeline, it was getting to live a new life based on what he knew from your stories. With Tomaren, there's nothing to go back to, no stories of hope he held onto. He was completely stripped of his own will. Getting him to live some life of normalcy will be much, much more difficult."

"Well, he does have all of us," Bulma interjected, "and soon he'll have his father, too. And he's bonded with Trunks, thankfully. That should help."

Vegeta nodded in agreement. "You're right. It should. Still, he will have no loyalty to us, and I will not be able to interact with him or try to help. I basically damned that kind of connection."

Bulma looked surprised. "How? What are you talking about?"

Vegeta sighed. It had been the only thing he could think of to protect the two women and their parents. Grabbing Tomaren's tail had been a desperate move on his part, but there was hardly another option. Vegeta had hoped that one day he'd be able to give the half-Saiyan advice on how to handle his new life now that he was free, but he was completely certain that Tomaren would probably never listen to anything he had to say. It was a necessary evil, though, to have allowed Tomaren to see him as his enemy. He could only hope that Tomaren would one day get over it, but at least he knew that Trunks held his cousin's loyalty.

"Regrettably," he spoke slowly and roughly, "I had to pull a trick from Frieza's book to prevent him from killing you. I had to degrade Tomaren in front of the others."

Widened eyes met his stoic orbs, though Bulma could tell he was trying to guard himself from whatever he was feeling. "What happened?" her empathetic voice reached him.

Vegeta sighed and pulled her close to him, embracing her and taking in her comforting scent. He wanted to finally tell her, what he had been shielded her from yet told their children. Despite the fact that she didn't have a tail, Vegeta knew she'd understand. Still, it was so hard, much harder than he expected, and the nausea he normally felt while thinking of his captor returned.

"Hey," Bulma soothed, stroking his face. His eyes were shut tight, and Vegeta had no idea when that had happened. He only relaxed slightly to the simple touch. She suck down on the bed so that they were now both lying on their sides. "It's okay. I'm here for you."

"I know," Vegeta admitted, his voice even. He sighed in frustration before he continued. "It's just I never wished to discuss this with you before, and now I feel I have to. The kids know…from when I told them the history. I never wished to taint any of you in this manner, letting you see just how damaged I was. It was easier to tell the kids, because they couldn't truly fathom what was happening. They had never witnessed such horrors, so they couldn't picture it. They felt angry over it, beyond angry, but they never understood the full range of disgust that I felt over it."

Bulma's hand moved to his chest, resting over his heart. Vegeta looked her in the eye, his stormy with the emotions he normally kept buried. His princess leaned forward and kissed him, a silent reminder that nothing he could tell her would change her opinion of the man he was, the man he fought to become. A bitter chuckle escaped the prince as he responded to her gentle kiss. He was thankful for the momentary reprieve.

Of course, that had to end, as soon as they both pulled back and their eyes met once again, hers full of concern and understanding. How did he get so lucky to meet this woman, the one who accepted all his faults and shortcomings yet only saw a good man in his place? He took a deep breath before he began.

"Back when I was still with Frieza, he had given me an assignment," Vegeta explained, "and basically he wanted Nappa, Raditz, and I to purge three worlds in attempts to destroy the Galactic Patrol. He gave us a horrible time limit in the hopes that he would force me to destroy a planet all on my own. I almost did, but I couldn't do it. I met Jaco there, and he told me what was happening, that he had information to save my planet and others and that he intended to go to my father. I allowed him to cause me harm and pretended that I had been attacked. Of course, my scouter was on, so Frieza heard every word that was said. I managed to lie, tell him that someone else got the drop on me and that I hadn't conspired against him, but I had practically cost him his empire, and Frieza was not happy."

Vegeta paused for a moment, gaging Bulma's reaction. She looked…angry, though it was clearly not directed at him. "W…What happened?"

That's what was so hard for Vegeta to tell, his expression darkening as he glowered at the air. "There is a reason why I am so adamant about getting Celen out of that hellhole dungeon," Vegeta spat. "Cooler may not be as sick as Frieza, but I just keep picturing what it was like. I was six, and I already knew pure torture. In response to my failure, Frieza beat me within an inch of my life. He chained me up in the dungeon and kept coming to beat and break me, and…" Vegeta swallowed, trying to assuage the thickness that constricted his airway. It hardly worked. "Cooler won't do this to Celen, even if he wanted to degrade him, but after Frieza was done abusing me…he…he would…"

When Vegeta tail tightened around his waist, Bulma had some idea, and was horrified that Vegeta had had to deal with that. She knew from raising her children that stroking their tails when they weren't feeling well or were sad would help them to relax, cause them innocent pleasure. Still, she knew it meant something completely different from when a parent stroked one's tail than a lover. Frieza was neither. He was a psychopath who had wanted to harm and humiliate an innocent child. It clicked in her mind, why Vegeta was go guarded over his tail that, even in their twenty years of mateship, she had hardly even touched his tail. Usually when she did, he would just give her a look and never say anything. She frowned, her eyes filling with tears that she tried to prevent from falling. She wished she had known. She wouldn't have teased him like she had been. "I'm sorry."

Vegeta blinked, his eyes wide as saucers as confusion took over. He had no idea what had the woman so upset. His arms wrapped around her, but she refused to let him pull her closer. "Why?" he asked. "Why are you crying?"

"You should have never went through that," Bulma whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…I wouldn't have…"

"Bulma, you did nothing wrong," Vegeta murmured softly, using force to pull Bulma to him. His nose traced her temple, and the woman relaxed in his arms. "I never told you. I did not want you to know how disturbed Frieza truly was. It nearly killed me when Trunks asked me as a child if Frieza 'got off' on my pain."

Alarmed, Bulma pulled away. "W-What?"

"He didn't know what it meant," Vegeta corrected, "and I never confirmed it. He simply thought it meant excitement, and nothing more. But truthfully, it wasn't too far from the mark. Frieza had some sick fascination with me. I will never know why, nor do I care to know. All I know is that after being degraded in such a manner, I wanted to die. Even if Cooler isn't as deranged as his brother, I still feel concern. Hearing of Celen being in the dungeon brought back those terrible memories. I don't want anything like that to happen to him, for him to suffer like I did. I regret even daring to pull on Tomaren's tail, even if it was to stop him from destroying the house to protect you. I told Trunks not to get involved because I knew that even if Tomaren would never be loyal to me, the bond between him and Trunks needed to remain."

Bulma understood. Vegeta wanted to nurture the bond that Tomaren had already formed with their son, even at the risk of ever being able to reach the assassin. "Vegeta, you are nothing like Frieza," she assured him, her voice full of honesty and love. His hopeful eyes met her oceanic blues. "Frieza wanted to hurt you and degrade you." That part came out in a whisper. "You did not want to do that to my nephew. You were trying to protect all of us. Tomaren would have felt terrible guilt had he managed to attack. You did what you thought was best. Frieza made the choice because he knew it was wrong and demeaning. But, Frieza's gone now." Vegeta stiffened when he felt Bulma's hand gently and tentatively stroking his tail in attempts to cause him pleasure and erase the awful feeling he always felt in his chest whenever someone tried to do this for him, even his mother when he returned to planet Vegeta. He closed his eyes and turned away. "He can't hurt you anymore. It's just you and me."

Bulma paused in her ministrations to pull Vegeta towards her to face her. "Just watch me," she ordered tenderly, continuing to lovingly stroke the furry appendage with an affectionate smile. "It's just me. I won't hurt you, and I'll never use it against you. I now understand why you were so nervous about me touching your tail. I apologize, and I will never, ever try to tease you over it again. At first, I thought you were just being your grumpy self. I should have known there was more to it."

"I never told you," Vegeta hummed, though it sounded more like he was purring. Seeing Bulma take him apart like this was incredibly different than what he had experienced, and it was so hard not to close his eyes. He couldn't, though. He knew, if he did, images of his tormentor would return. No, this was better. Much better. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, pressing his forehead to Bulma's shoulder as he allowed the pleasure and comfort to wash over him.

Damn it, he loved her. It was the first time his mind ever perceived the word. He knew what it meant, though Bulma rarely used it. She took to saying the words she always felt, that he completed her as she completed him, but this feeling went beyond completeness. What better to call it than love? No matter what they called it, Vegeta would probably never fully understand it, anyway. All he knew was that he felt so strongly for her that neither Earthling words nor Saiyan words would ever be able to capture what the feeling actually was.

Maybe it didn't need a name, anyway.

Her hand left his tail, the appendage curling around her thigh tightly, and her hand trailed up the length of his back. His mind became clear again, his eyes meeting Bulma's as he shifted their positions so that he was pinning her down to the bed. He could feel her amusement and smirked, moving to capture her lips. He planned to thank her thoroughly for taking it upon herself to take away his pain.

* * *

It was the middle of the night by the time Trunks and Tomaren decided to return to Capsule Corp. After a bit more hunting, the assassin's bloodlust had been sated, and he was fairly confident that he could be around the building without attacking. He no longer felt the burning desire to kill his mother or the prince. The instinct was now buried again, though the part that made the half-Saiyan wary was not knowing _when_ it would take over again. Trunks had promised him that he would know, somehow, and would get him away if the need arose.

Trunks was about to enter the house, sliding the door open, as he looked back at Tomaren warily. His cousin assured him that he was fine and just wanted to rest. The prince nodded, accepting that, and went inside, and Tomaren lied down on the grass looking up at the stars feeling like he lied slightly. While he do longer had the fire to kill the two in the house, there was a slight jab in the back of his mind. He didn't like it.

His mind was full of a myriad of emotions. He was supposed to force those down deep inside of him, but it was possible that that was the wrong way handle it. When his instincts took over, it was through his emotions that he was able to regain himself and connect with Trunks. Where the range of emotions he felt had caused a terrible feeling, now he just felt numb. There was still the worry that the instinct would take over again, but was Trunks right? Could he actually learn to control it?

Out of nowhere, he felt a new emotion he could explain and couldn't name. It felt…pleasant, warm, nurturing, and also slightly amused. This new wave lulled Tomaren into a state of calm and, for the first time in his life, he didn't feel any inkling of murderous intent. It did not take him long to realize that it wasn't his emotion that he was feeling.

* * *

Trunks entered his room to find Thia asleep on his bed with tears in her eyes and her long, black hair covering her face. He smiled warmly at the princess knowing what was wrong. During the night, he had felt her distress and worry for him. She probably didn't know what to expect with him being around his cousin. When he left with Tomaren, he hadn't really considered what was going on back at the house.

He sat down beside his intended and gently lifted her and pulled her to his body, trying not to wake her. His efforts were in vain as Thia stirred in his grip. Her green eyes blinked open and met his blue eyes, his smile widening. "Hi."

Thia sniffled and wiped the remainder of tears from her eyes before smiling. "Hi," she greeted softly. "You're okay."

"Hm," Trunks hummed positively running his hands comfortingly over her shoulders. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was only partly asleep," Thia sighed, leaning into his warmth. "I was worried."

"I know," Trunks whispered nuzzling against her.

Thia looked to her intended with concern in her eyes, especially because she noticed an injury. It didn't look too bad, and to Trunks it really wasn't. In his fight with Tomaren, he had been hit with a stray ki blast, but the wound would heal by morning. "W-What happened?" she asked frantically in her panic. "I…we need to treat this."

"Thia, I'm okay," Trunks said, chuckling and amused. This was not the first time she freaked out about one of his injuries.

She didn't listen as she went to find a cloth. Trunks watched her leave the room, a grin on his face. Though he always told her not to make a fuss of his training injuries, Thia would and it was one thing he could not get her to accept. As a compromise, he always made a point to have even minor injuries treated, though here he hadn't really felt the need. She had seen worse wounds on him than this, after all. So he was willing to let her do this if it made her feel better about him leaving with Tomaren. It would quell her worries at least.

Thia returned to the room with the wet piece of cloth and raced to Trunks side. She was about to clean the wound, but flinched as she realized what she was doing. It was true that, at times, she had seen Trunks injured from training, and he did give into her wishes to get cleaned up. Sometimes he'd nurse himself, go to the infirmary, or have someone in his family assist him. The Needellen princess flinched as she realized what she was doing. She was about to touch her intended of her own volition without any prompting from him.

As he eyed her, the half-Saiyan looked so entertained and confident. Thia shoved her nerves aside and took a seat beside him, moving to reach one hand to place on his side as she washed him with the other. Both hands stopped in the air mere inches away from his skin. Trunks grinned at his intended, helping her along by taking her hands and placing them on his body. Thia's eyes widened, the Needellen mesmerized by her own hands as they gently explored Trunks's body. His hands laced in her hair, bringing her closer to him as he lied down bringing her with him. He didn't push any further, just gazing into her jade orbs wearing a loving smile. He just wanted to nurture her confidence by letting her do whatever felt right to her.

Thia's eyes darted down to his lips before she closed the space between them kissing Trunks for the first time without any urging from her intended. Trunks's eyes closed as he hummed against her allowing her to take control of everything, though he had to admit he was amused by her timidity. He made no movement to embrace her, nervous that it might actually hinder this newfound confidence of hers. However, as she kissed him, Trunks started to feel her doubt, and then she had tried to pull away as guilt consumed her. That was when Trunks hands released her hair, his arms wrapping around her. He kissed her temple, her cheek, and her neck nuzzling her with his nose and whispering three words for the first time over the course of their relationship.

"You complete me."

The words had caught Thia completely off-guard. Neither of them had verbalized their feelings before this moment, and it was overwhelming. She looked to Trunks and his loving grin as he waited for her to make the next move. It wasn't one he expected. "How?" she whispered sadly. "Trunks, I'm broken. How could I complete you?"

The prince's brow furrowed. "You aren't broken," he stated sincerely, gently caressing her olive-toned skin. "Relationships are new to you, but you're already starting to get bolder and decide things for yourself. You'll eventually shed this layer your people placed on you."

She didn't want to talk about her people. This discussion always left her feeling worse and worse about herself, so she decided to change the subject, her hand gently touching his wound. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Trunks misled. "Tomaren and I went hunting and everything is fine."

"Everything doesn't feel fine," Thia pointed out.

Trunks sighed and shook his head. "Just don't worry," he told her. "Trust me, Thia. I'm okay. I don't want to say anything else that happened out there. I'm trying really hard to nurture trust between me and my cousin. We really just talked and hunted, and that's all that happened."

Thia's eyes went to his injury and she was still unconvinced that that was all that happened, but she understood Trunks's desire to protect his cousin. She sighed and nodded in acceptance as she brushed her hand over the injury. At least that would heal by morning.

It surprised Trunks when Thia took initiative again, his eyes widening in shock. Thia hesitated for a moment, especially when she thought of what she wanted to do. She knew that if she were on her planet, she'd be killed on the spot, but this is what she wanted. The princess could feel the awe from her intended as he watched her slide her robe from her skin giving him view to her less than conservative pajamas and her exposed skin reflecting in the moonlight.

Trunks blushed hotly and swallowed before he looked to Thia's averted eyes taking note of her blush. "I," she murmured nervously, still not looking at him. "The women on my planet are supposed to wear conservative clothes and pajamas, but it's very hot on the planet, like Planet Vegeta, and I get too hot that sometimes I couldn't handle it, so I wear these, but I always had to wear the robe over it."

"Why?" Trunks voiced beside himself. He already had a feeling he knew the answer, but he was just so hypnotized by her that he didn't give a shit about the laws of her planet. She was beautiful.

"My mother," she whispered, meeting his eyes, hers full of sadness and fear. "She found out once and told my father. He had me punished. I…I've been terrified to be seen in anything less than conservative ever since."

Trunks said nothing in response, but Thia could feel his anger and see it in his eyes. Slowly and gently, his hands moved to the skin of her back and started tracing his fingers up and down her spine. His anger quickly left him as he watched the woman close her eyes and drop her head back, a look of sheer pleasure and bliss gracing her features. He brought her down to him, allowing her to lie down on top of him, and continued to let his hands roam around her bare skin until she drifted off and he could feel her contentment. He was still angry over the injustices she faced at the hands of her own family. He could only imagine what kind of punishment the Needellen king inflicted upon her, especially when his hand rubbed over a scar. Trunks swallowed, shaking his head. He needed to rein in his emotions. Thia was happy and resting, so he focused on her allowing her peacefulness to wash over him. He joined her in slumber shortly after.

* * *

Waiting around was starting to get to him. Celen really needed to figure out how much time had passed since he had escaped. Clearly, no one had come to search from him yet. It couldn't have been too long, yet it felt like it had been more than a day. A great deal of strength had returned to him, so that was how he was measuring time, so if he went by that it had definitely been longer than a day. Sitting around had never been his strong point, and his patience was waning while his anxiety increased. He needed to risk it and ventured out heading back to the cell where he had been kept.

The cell was exactly how he left it.

There was no sense in standing around there, but he was caught by the memory of his son down on his knees, the Saiyan now grinning beside himself. He had faith that Tomaren had listened to him, and he was probably already with his family. They would keep him safe and help him break free of his constraints. He had succeeded in getting both Tights and Tomaren to safety.

Now, he just needed to worry about Bulma.

It concerned him greatly that no one had come for him, and part of him thought maybe he should investigate. That was what his instincts were telling him to do, but knowing that Cooler planned to have Bulma captured so that the doctor could do his horrible experiment struck him and kept him from acting. He needed to be at the ready and protect his sister-in-law from this nightmare his mate was currently living. Besides, if no one had come for him, maybe Cooler was busy with something else.

What that was, though, Celen had no idea.

* * *

"Unbelievable," Bardock scoffed as his eyes became clear. He had retreated to his room earlier in the day, sometime after the Saiyans had been forced to restrain the assassin, and isolated himself from the others. Something had felt off, and now he knew why. The Saiyans had made their plan to rescue Celen, but it would be unsuccessful. "Damned Arcosian bastard."

"You say something, dad?"

Bardock looked up seeing Kakarot in his doorway. The father's brow furrowed. He had thought he closed that. He shook his head. There was little time to worry about that. "Get the others up and together. We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Kakarot asked, his voice serious. For the moment, it looked like his son was his own reflection.

"No time, boy," he remarked. "Get the prince, now."

Kakarot did as his father said, waking everyone up, and all those who would be involved with raiding Cooler's ship and protecting the planet were out in the backyard. "What the hell is this all about?" Tomaren asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he awoke.

"My question exactly," Vegeta stated, crossing his arms as he looked to his friends' father. "You told Kakarot something was wrong. What is it?"

Bulla looked to her brother and Goten, silently questioning them, but they both shrugged. Bardock finally spoke up, and everyone was in shock over what he had to say. "You need to alert the other Saiyans on the planet," he instructed, and Vegeta's brow raised. "Cooler caught wind of our plan, and he will be sending the first wave of an invasion in a couple of hours. The troops have already been deployed."

"What?" Bulma questioned, shocked. "How would he have…?"

Bardock shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me. I can assure you, though, princess, that it was no one in your family."

Bulma knew that, but she was thankful Bardock said it for the other Saiyans. She knew they'd be skeptical. Her father had fed information to King Cold, but that was when he believed her to be in danger. Knowing that Cooler would be putting her in even more danger, not to mention Tights and her mate and son, he would never make the same mistake. "I know. Just, there's not many here who knew what we were planning."

Nappa's eyes landed on his grandson. Though he was loathe to admit it, he wasn't certain if he could trust the assassin. He was Cooler's top soldier for the longest time and truly loyal to the frost demon. Trunks seemed to understand and made the attempt to put Nappa's mind at ease. "Maybe someone overheard what we were planning, and now I wish I had been here the majority of yesterday. Tomaren and I basically spent the day together."

Tomaren looked over to the prince wondering why he had brought him into it, but his dark eyes met his grandfather's and he knew. He was not looking into the eyes of someone who trusted him. "If you want to accuse me, just do it, but like you I want to get my father out of there. He doesn't deserve to suffer."

"I think he's telling the truth," Gohan interjected. "He's always very honest, brutally so. If he had contacted Cooler, I have no doubt he'd admit to it."

"It doesn't matter _how_ Cooler found out," Raditz stated, bringing the others back to the problem at hand. "The fact of that matter is that he _did_ find out, and now we need to prepare for an invasion."

"Because we needed another one of those," Bulma sighed, frustrated. "So, we only have a couple of hours to alert the others and prepare…"

Bardock nodded. "Other than that, I haven't seen much else."

"Understood," Vegeta stated. "We will get on this and prepare for battle. We should be able to handle Cooler's men, but the problem may be Cooler himself. We can send a team to board his ship _if and only if_ Cooler touches down on the planet, but if he does we may already be screwed anyway."

The others nodded, accepting what needed to be done. They were doing into battle practically blind, but at least they had some warning.

Of course, Bardock had seen one more thing. He had had one extra vision of him fighting his brother at some point, but he didn't know when or over what. It probably wasn't all _that_ important.

* * *

Celen found out why no one had come looking for him. Eventually, the silence around the dungeon was getting to him. He could feel that something was wrong, and he needed to know why. He chanced venturing out to the main deck to find the soldiers being deployed for battle and lining up to board the space pods that would descend upon Earth. In the chaos, Celen had attempted to blend in. He needed to escape the ship, to go an help his and Tights's people. He got caught instead, well, sort of.

Gero stumbled across the Saiyan right before he was about to board a pod. Some of the soldiers were prepared to deal with the Saiyan, but Gero just sent them off. He was actually surprised at Celen's gall, showing his face when everyone knew he was a prisoner.

Seeing Gero put Celen into a rage, and the Saiyan pointed at the human telling him he knew what he was planning and promising him that he would never succeed. Gero merely laughed the Saiyan off and shook his head. "There's nothing you can do to stop me," the doctor remarked. "You may as well surrender now and return to your cell. I will get the princess, and she will undergo the transformation."

The Saiyan knew he wasn't one-hundred percent, but he knew he could take Gero on. He was nothing but a weakling human that he would be able to defeat easily, tearing into him like paper. Celen sprang into action, charging at the human, but Gero flashed out of view in an instant. The action took the Saiyan by surprise, especially when the scientist appeared directly behind him and smacked him down hard into the steel floor.

Celen nearly choked from the wind being knocked out of him, but he had little time to rest as Gero flew towards him. He managed to dodge, getting hit again, and it actually hurt. The Saiyan was confused. What the hell was going on? He had his strength back, and Gero was an old human. There was nothing he could do to him that would cause damage, but here it was actually happening. "How?" he asked the man, his voice demanding answers.

Gero chuckled and removed his lab coat revealing a crazy getup, and he removed a small, steel hat revealing that his brain was encased in glass. Celen looked horrified. "What the _hell_ did you do to yourself?" he asked, disgusted. He already knew the answer, though, and it made him feel sick.

"I've become an android," Gero stated.

"You too, huh?" Celen scoffed. "You know that you're a _cyborg_ , right? I figured the idiot that came up with this tech would know the actual term."

"Hm," Gero hummed, "true, however, it makes the transaction between me and my subjects sound…a little more legal."

"So let me get this straight," Celen growled. "You're calling anyone who undergoes your inhumane experiment an android to _pretend_ that you didn't force it on living creatures?"

Gero didn't answer the question, but decided to begin a tirade that annoyed Celen greatly. "You know, it should have never come to this," he began. "Truly, I never planned to betray the human race. I intended for my experiments to salvage us. It was no secret, at least among specific scientists, that there were aliens out in the universe. You see, when Dr. Briefs's staff returned, his daughter still missing, I knew that she was alive out there somewhere. Aliens existed. When she returned, I had witnessed an argument between her and her father where she hinted to what she had experienced out there. I knew that one day, we could be invaded, and humans are weak. We would have never survived an invasion.

"So, I came up with this theory that I could _make_ humans stronger and that we could overcome these dangerous alien races had they chosen to attack us," the doctor continued. "I went to Dr. Briefs with my research. I could have used these advancements to enforce our armies, especially the Red Ribbon Army. They would be able to defend the planet from outsiders like you. I figured Dr. Briefs would be interested. If my army could protect us, he could convince his daughter to return home. Instead, he criticized me, insulted me, and ruined my credibility within the scientific community.

"I was ostracized from the technical world and had to work underground. I would not give up the research. I knew it would save us one day, whether or not I was believed. It was when I was working there that Tights had interfered and freed my subjects, and so I decided then that I would ultimately end up using Dr. Briefs's children to bring about the end of the world."

"You kidnapped those people," Celen hissed. "Tights had every right to free them. Not only that, but so what if they interfered? You want to use them to destroy the planet you once wanted to protect? Psychotic. Purely psychotic. And what the hell do you even mean? Neither Tights nor Bulma would ever help you destroy their planet, and I made sure to destroy every control you ever made. They won't help you."

"Not willingly, no," Gero agreed, "but that won't even matter. It won't be through their will that the Earth will be destroyed."

"What does that even mean?" Celen shouted, but Gero refused to answer. Instead, the "android" attacked using a powerful ki blast at point blank. Smoke filled the hall, and, when it cleared, Celen was nowhere to be seen. Gero smirked. There had been nowhere for the Saiyan to go. One of the thorns in his side was finally dead.

Unbeknownst to the scientist, Celen had seen his slight movement and anticipated his attack. He managed to avoid the full hit of the blast, yet still was hit. It limited the damage he took, but it wouldn't kill him. The Saiyan had swiftly thrown himself into one of the hidden compartments on the ship off toward the wall using the smoke as coverage. Most likely, the doctor thought he had disintegrated him. Idiot. He probably should have searched the area, but Celen wasn't going to complain. No, he had to rest and heal. He hadn't been fully healed before the hit, and now he was slightly worse off.

Damn it if he wasn't thankful he learned the ability to conceal his presence.

* * *

A/N: So, normally it's hard to get one scene to be 1K, and many of the scenes were like 2-3K and a couple just seemed to want to be six pages long…this chapter really had a lot to say, huh? XD Well, next chapter has some major conflict ahead. I hope everyone is ready (I don't know if I am…I still need to write it T_T lol). Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. Just OCs :)

To anyone in the DBZ fandom reading this or any of my other stories, May is going to be a pretty hectic month for me, so I will not be updating regularly if at all. I'm not really going on a hiatus, just traveling to visit friends and family, not having a stable internet connection at places, so I'll probably be writing and working on projects behind the scenes, maybe get in a good writing binge, and I'll return in June. But hey, at least you get an update to enjoy before then. ^_^

Onward!

* * *

Vegeta couldn't believe that Cooler was daring to land an attack on the planet. It seemed all the Arcosians really were the same. Tarble, Nappa, and Raditz had already alerted all the other Saiyans on the planet, and they were ready to engage and defend. The humans believed them to be doing a training exercise and were told to stay indoors. At least they would be safe for the Saiyans had no intentions of letting Cooler's men do any damage to them. Besides, mostly the Arcosian would focus on them if he ever touched down.

"So, what do we do?"

The prince looked to his mate. She seemed worried, but that was to be expected. The woman had been kidnapped last time anyone had come to attack the planet. Still, she was strong enough to defend her world from the weaker fighters, and that would be a big help. "Take however many soldiers you think you can, but do not underestimate them. If they have too much power for you, pull back and focus your energy elsewhere. Kill them if necessary." Bulma looked horrified. "It's for your own safety, Bulma. We know Cooler is after you. If anyone gets the drop on you, you have to kill them."

"A-Alright," Bulma agreed weakly. "How long do we have?"

Vegeta was about to answer her when a blast was heard outside. The Saiyan's eyes narrowed.

"No time."

* * *

Outside it was a bloodbath, but Tights could not go and help fight. If she did, she knew Tomaren would have the urge to kill her, and he needed to be focused on the battle. She was sitting inside with her parents, the three waiting for word. It seemed like, even though the humans were warned, some of the news crew had been alerted to blasts happening all over the place, and they were recording. The Saiyans had done their best to pull battles away from the city, including the ones who had been residing at Capsule. Bulla, Cella, and Peppan were sticking close to Capsule Corp. They were there in case Cooler sent someone there for Tights. Thankfully, most of the action was very far away.

Thia had come downstairs and saw her mate fighting closely with his cousin on the television before the image was shifted to other battles all over the planet. The princess felt her heart sink, but at least she could feel that her mate was okay. How in the world could this have happened? Who could have told Cooler what they were planning?

Against her better judgment, the princess went outside, quietly so as not to disturb Bulma's family. They were probably feeling just as awful as the news showed Bulma fighting needing an assist by Kakarot before she resumed the fight. It was a nightmare out there.

Bulla was on full alert on one side of the yard, and Cella and Peppan were manning the other side. No one was getting in if they had anything to say about it. That also met that Bulla was alerted to Thia's presence outside. She jolted out of her defensive stupor and looked to her future sister-in-law. "What are you doing out here?"

"I cannot stay inside," Thia offered, feeling terrible for distracting the woman. "I just…I don't know how to deal with this. Trunks is in danger, and I'm unable to help him."

"That's not true," Bulla assured her. "He needs you to be safe and stay calm, that way he can focus on the fight and know you're safe from harm." She offered the woman a smile. "In a way, that's a big help."

"But I wish I could do more…" Bulla was about to respond when she sensed a random, increased energy signal, and she got into her defensive stance once again. "What is it?"

"We have company," the girl alerted. "Please, Thia, go back inside before—"

Bulla's warning came too little, too late, when the two women were blasted from behind. Bulla could sense Cella and Peppan springing into action as quickly as they could, but the attacker was already standing above the princesses. Bulla glared up at the man, a familiar being whom she hated. "You," she growled. Their attacker just snickered, looking to the other horrified princess, before knocking them both out and escaping from detection. By the time Cella and Peppan reached the spot, the princesses were gone. Everything had happened in a flash.

* * *

The other Saiyans had moved the battle to a deserted wasteland. If there was a place that could handle the attacks being thrown, this place was it. It had been good that they had gotten so much training time in. Everyone was able to respond relatively well to everyone else. Tarble and Gohan were fairly in sync, though neither took out their enemies by killing them. Their nonlethal attacks still did the trick, as did Trunks, though Trunks was fighting alongside Tomaren who had no trouble finishing the job and dealing the finishing blows. He and Trunks were able to communicate with emotions, glances, and nods, and somehow they could figure out what the other needed. Every so often, Trunks had jumped off to fight with Goten. He was fighting the masses really well for someone who trained on the peaceful planet all his life. He would make a good soldier for the army one day, Trunks was certain. He had taken out nearly ten of Cooler's men with one attack, and then had just moved on to the next group.

Raditz and his brother had also taken on others together, though at times, both of them needed to assist Bulma. She was doing very well in battle, but she had still never experienced this kind of wave in the past, and some of these soldiers were sneaky. They did their best to keep her out of trouble. Nappa and Vegeta were taking on many of the stronger soldiers, as was Bardock, but the former third-class was fighting all on his own somewhere not able to shake that something else was wrong. His mind was trying to get his attention, but he ignored it. He didn't need a vision right now, not when so many people needed him to be focused. Plus, if he flashed out now, the soldiers would attack him and he wouldn't be able to see it fully, anyway.

Bulma flew off, hiding behind a rock formation to catch her breath but kept her senses alert in case anyone approached her. She was starting to feel exhaustion having expended so much energy in ki blasts and flying. Her attention shifted back to the Saiyans. They were still managing to deal with the soldiers like freight trains. At least they had the energy to keep up.

Out of nowhere, she felt the hair standing on the back of her neck, turning around swiftly to fight whoever must have been behind her. There was no one, and for a minute she thought she was going crazy until she heard a sickening laugh. She turned to face the culprit only to see a figure who looked very much like her mate's friend and his father. Her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" She looked down to her tail. "Clearly you're a Saiyan, but who are—?"

Before Bulma could finish the question, the Saiyan flashed out of view and appeared behind her, knocking her out so that the others wouldn't sense her emotions. It would keep them focused on the battle. Probably all they would have felt was her exhaustion, confusion, and uncertainty, but he had taken her out of commission before she could feel alert.

It was a trick not many Saiyans were aware of, but Turles knew that knocking out a Saiyan only put their mind into a "pseudo-stasis." No one would know that Bulma was missing, not until it was too later. He made sure to tell all of their soldiers this fact, though not many would be able to get that close to a Saiyan. He only wondered how their other recruit had handled the princesses.

Now, it was time to return to the ship.

* * *

This was not how the mission was supposed to go. Tomaren had been planning on freeing his father that day, not taking on Cooler's entire army. Compared to him, they were all weak, but it didn't matter. He was digging a deeper hole of treachery for himself, but at the same time he felt like he was making a choice, the right choice. Fighting with Trunks instead of against him had felt completely natural, even when his cousin had gone off to assist other Saiyans. He always returned to Tomaren's side, refusing to leave him alone too much with his instincts. It was like Trunks could feel when the other hybrid's control was slipping, and he made sure to bring him back to reality.

One of the times he was left alone, though, one of the soldiers had thought it best to taunt him. "Well, it looks like the monkey finally broke out of his cage," a green alien with black hair, Dore, if he remembered correctly said with a laugh. The alien crossed his arms looking pleased. "We always knew you'd be the one to betray Lord Cooler. Once a filthy monkey always one." Tomaren hardly reacted, but inside he felt rage at the insult. This must have been how the Arcosians and their armies truly saw the Saiyan race. "Nothing to say, _monkey_?"

Trunks landed beside Tomaren, the assassin looking to his cousin. Trunks looked as angry as he felt, but his emotions were much calmer. In another life, Trunks really could have been an excellent, precise killer, but the assassin would not tell the prince that. "You aren't very creative in your insults," Trunks stated, "not if you're repeating the same one over and over again." Dore looked perplexed, and the prince smirked arrogantly. "We may be 'monkeys' as you all say, but we're also the ones who have decimated more than half your army already on this planet. Turn back, and we'll spare you. Continue fighting, and we'll eliminate you. It's as simple as that."

Dore looked aghast, offended, and yelled out, "You stupid monkey!" before launching himself at Trunks. Trunks defended, dodging and elbowing Dore hard from behind knocking him to the ground in one, graceful move. The green alien twitched in pain, his pupils blank, and Trunks knelt down beside him. "You know, one thing you never want to do is fight a Saiyan who's had medical training," he said, his voice almost sinister and slightly cocky. "You see, we know what points to hit to cause the most damage. To be fair, that wasn't it. I've only temporarily stunned you. However, now, if I wanted, I could use my ki to sever your spine and paralyze you." Dore couldn't answer. His body was still twitching from whatever the prince had done. "Maybe you should consider a new career. I doubt this one is worth your life."

Trunks got up and dusted himself off before looking to his visibly stupefied cousin. It was probably one of the first times Trunks had seen such a blatant emotions on Tomaren's face. "What?"

Tomaren snapped out of his daze before he shook his head and started outright laughing. Trunks's brow raised in interest at what his cousin found so funny. "You…" Tomaren got out between laughs. "That was one of the most twisted threats I've ever heard. You impress me."

Trunks smiled slightly and chuckled. "Yeah, well, it's effective. It's how I've gotten enemies to back off before when trying to protect my men. They know I'm serious and mean business, and no one is willing to be a cripple. They think because I won't kill that I'm a pushover, but threaten to take away their ability to walk, fight, and live, and they show their true colors. This idiot only came to taunt you because he couldn't stand up to Nappa, and he thought if he got a rise out of you he'd be able to at least take you out."

"How do you know?"

"I watched it all unfold," Trunks explained. "He came right to you after escaping from Nappa's view and just started picking a verbal fight with you. Your ire was rising. I think he wanted to break your control."

"Hm," Tomaren replied, actually agreeing with his cousin. He looked around to see the troops starting to retreat. They couldn't stand up to the Saiyan army. Of course, that meant something more dire was coming. "We need to alert your father. I have a feeling that Cooler is sending Salza."

"Salza? I think my father mentioned him," Trunks stated. "Cooler's right-hand man, right? Blue skin?"

Tomaren grew suspicious. "Why are you asking?" Trunks looked nervously to his cousin. "What?"

"Salza was the one who fought your father before Cooler took him," Trunks warned, feeling Tomaren's emotions grow numb. "Tomaren?"

"That bastard is mine," the assassin declared, his eyes flashing with anger. "Do not let anyone interfere."

"Uh, Toma-hey wait!"

Tomaren flew towards where prince Vegeta was, rage in his heart. Salza was his least favorite being on the ship, and now he knew why. He was the one responsible for his father being brought to that hellhole. There was no doubt in Tomaren's mind that Salza had ordered someone else to go and retrieve his pregnant mother. Even if this was all on Cooler's order, Salza was the one who ridiculed the Saiyan when he could, and now some of his degrading remarks made sense. He had stopped the comments early on, prompted by Cooler, probably because they knew the hybrid would learn the truth one day. Cooler had been hoping to have the half-Saiyan's undying loyalty. He was going to destroy them all.

As he thought, Salza and the prince were already engaged in battle. That was good for him. He would eliminate Salza while he was occupied with another fight. He would give him a lousy, fitting, death, one with no honor for a warrior. A ball of ki appeared in his hand. He was so close, almost ready to release it when his senses snapped him out of it sensing an even larger power. Everyone stopped the fighting, and even Salza looked surprised as everyone's attention landed on the Arcosian king.

Cooler had been appalled that his army had come crawling back, unable to handle the monekys in a sneak attack, and thus he descended to finish the job himself, or at least give them a small taste of his power while giving them the option to surrender. Besides, there was something else in the works. Turles had already returned with the Saiyan princess, and their other informant had brought Princess Bulla and Princess Thia onboard. The monkeys would have no choice but to give in. Of course, he wouldn't inform them yet. Bulma still needed to go through the procedure. The doctor would begin soon.

The Arcosian looked around and found Tomaren's wary eyes. His narrowed, but other than that he had no outward tell of emotion. The assassin _had_ been taking an awfully long break. Cooler wondered what had caused the half-Saiyan to break free of his hold.

Tomaren knew his treachery had been discovered, and he felt a horrible wave of emotion similar to what he felt when he nearly killed his mother…guilt. It was awful, knowing that this alien was responsible for his family's hardships. The anger towards Cooler, Salza, and towards himself was starting to get to him, and his volatile nature was starting to come out. Gone was his stoic mask, and now he could visibly react to his rage. His fists clenched and teeth gritted together as his body shook. "You," he spoke darkly before his voice raised. He got ready to charge at the Arcosian. "You! You lied to me!"

Cooler watched the half-Saiyan come to him, the image happening practically in slow motion as he raised his hand, his fingers pointed in the form of a gun. Emotion never flickered in his expression as he looked on staring directly into Tomaren's eyes. "Such a disappointment." The cold words left him, affecting Tomaren and making the assassin look at his former master in surprise. A large energy blast was shot off, too strong and too close-range for Tomaren to defend. The assassin was pushed back into a pile of rubble, the illusion of the slow motion over. Nappa rushed over to the rubble not finding his grandson anywhere. Cooler didn't care, and he was ready to move on looking towards Salza. "Let's return to the ship. We have what we came here for, and the traitor is no more."

Vegeta felt panic. He knew what Cooler wanted, and for him to speak so cryptically…he needed to know. "What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked angrily, Cooler's devoid eyes meeting his.

"I will not be discussing my plans with you monkey," the Arcosian replied. "You have twenty-four hours to make your unconditional surrender. I will be expecting you call."

Vegeta made the attempt to attack Cooler and Salza, but the two disappeared from view. The prince searched around, attempted to sense Bulma, and he could not find her on the planet. He could sense her soul, though, so he knew she was still alive, but that was it. His anger skyrocketed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nappa was frantic searching for his grandson. Everything had happened so fast that he had seen Tomaren disappear into the dust and rubble, but he could not detect his energy. He finally spotted the half-Saiyan and felt relief when he saw Trunks with him, glowing yellow as he covered the wound Cooler had made. "H-How?" Tomaren had spoken weakly.

"I saw the trajectory," Trunks stated. "You managed to avoid a direct hit to the vital organs, probably muscle memory from all that POK talk, and then I flashed over to you under the dust cover and got you out of there. Cooler probably thinks he disintegrated you."

Nappa nearly chuckled. Trunks had been watching his grandson diligently, protecting him physically and emotionally during all parts of the battle. He could tell that a bond had formed between them. "I didn't mean that," Tomaren choked out. "How are you…this? Your hair? Your eyes? It doesn't make any sense."

"I guess it wouldn't not knowing out legends," Trunks weakly admitted, continuing to clean and bandage the wound. "I'm a Super Saiyan. It's an ability we all possess that arises during a time of great need. The first time I became Super Saiyan was when a comrade of mine was killed right in front of me when our squad went to break up a tyrannical rebellion on one of the allied planets." Tomaren was awed by what his cousin was telling him, but his emotionless façade returned when Trunks said, "One day, you might be able to do it, too."

"Feh," the assassin scoffed. "I don't believe that. Other than my father, there is no one I care about. I would have no need for such a transformation."

Trunks merely smiled. He knew Tomaren was covering his self-doubt. "You don't have to worry about it now, anyway. You're all patched up now. We should return to the others."

Tomaren nodded and managed to pull himself up off the ground. He locked pretty banged up from what had just happened with Cooler, but he was still intact and would be ready to fight again another day. When they returned to the group, they learned this other day would be coming sooner rather than later.

* * *

Bulma couldn't tell where she was. All she knew what that she was bolted down to a table in the dark, and she could barely make out a tray a surgery tools beside her. Her stomach dropped. She was on Cooler's ship.

She tried to remember what happened before she was knocked out. She had been trying to regain her energy when someone resembling Kakarot and Bardock appeared before her. She had tried to find out who he was. His armor didn't mimic the traditional Saiyan armor, but he did in fact have a tail. "Why, hello, princess." Well…speak of the devil.

The lights were flicked on, and Bulma turned her head to try to get a better idea of her surroundings. She was in a lab, and not a very clean one at that. Her eyes landed on the sinisterly smirking Saiyan, his arms crossed as he came over to her. "Comfortable?"

"You asshole," Bulma hissed. "I don't know who you are, but you messed with the wrong woman."

The Saiyan chuckled. "Please, princess, call me Turles, and keep that attitude. I like 'em feisty."

"Wha…?" Bulma tried to ask, but Turles's hands were already on her. She tensed beneath him. "Get away from me!"

"Heh, no dice, love," he whispered, making the woman feel nauseated as his hands roamed her body practically molesting her. "That is no way to talk to your future mate."

Bulma's face revealed her confusion and disgust. "What are you…? I'm mated to Vegeta!"

"Not for long," Turles explained. "You see, love, Lord Cooler promised you to me. The reputation of your intellect and beauty precede you, by the way."

"Shut up," Bulma snapped, turning her head away from him, but moments later Turles forced a kiss on her and Bulma shrieked, trying to struggle to get away.

The Saiyan chuckled, purposefully kissing the corner of her mouth, darting out his tongue to taste her. Bulma shivered in pure revulsion and hatred. Turles pulled away. "It's useless, princess. These restraints were built to deal with Saiyans and stronger races. A pathetic human like you can't get out. Soon, though, you won't be so pathetic anymore." He quickly used his scouter to make the call to send the doctor there way, and then his attention returned to her. "Don't worry, love. It will be over soon enough."

Bulma started to panic again as Turles encroached upon her. "You'll still be able to taste," he told her, kissing her roughly, Bulma screaming and struggling against him only egging him on to invade her mouth with his tongue. He pulled away, and continued to taunt her. "And hear," he added, blowing in her ear, his smirk becoming a grin as he traced his fingers up her body and underneath her shirt causing the woman to curse at him. "And feel, everything I can do to you." Bulma whimpered, and tears or rage started to fall. "Of course, you won't need to eat, use a restroom, or sleep again, all of those pesky human problems." He wiped away her tears away and laughed. "And you won't ever have to worry about experiencing this filthy display again. Once the operation is completed, you'll be a powerhouse machine. You should feel lucky."

A protest could not leave Bulma as Turles injected her with something. All she could hear as the world went black was his sickening laugh, and she wondered if Vegeta felt this way when dealing with Frieza's torment. No answer came, only nothingness.

* * *

Thia couldn't believe she had been so stupid as to distract Bulla. It landed them on Cooler's ship, or at least she assumed that was where she was. She was tied down to a bed in one of the rooms, and she could not get away. Bulla was not with her. She could only imagine the horrors the Saiyan princess was facing.

She should have stay inside.

"You disgust me."

Thia gasped when she heard the voice of her older brother, Inone. What was _he_ doing here? She turned her head to the door, and his heated glare was one her. "I…Inone? Why?"

Her brother scoffed a bitter chuckle. "Because those Saiyan bastards don't respect our culture. Anyone with eyes can see that. Cooler did. It was humiliating, but he offered father a way out. He and I are double agents working the Saiyans while working for the Arcosian leader." Thia tried to speak, but his anger cut through her like a sharpened blade. "I didn't give you permission to talk in the first place. Do _not_ interrupt me now, witch." Her lips tightened, and Inone smirked. "Of course, only father and I are involved in this arrangement. Zolid knows nothing about it. He hates the Saiyans too, but he tolerates the for the sake of the alliance. We intend to decimate them with Cooler's forces. Today is the day we will destroy the Saiyan planet."

"That's terrible," Thia whispered. "How…how could you do such a thing? Just because the Saiyans didn't agree with you? That's barbaric!"

"Shut up, Thia," Inone hissed. "I don't care if you've adopted their culture. In my presence, you will act as you did back home. That is your lot in life, and soon you will be dealt with. First, though, I need to pay the Saiyan princess a visit. Try not to cause any trouble while I'm gone."

Inone left Thia alone, the princess _trying_ desperately to fight the restraints, but it was no use. Tears fell over her uselessness, her head hitting the back of the wall. What good was she when she couldn't even escape the hands of enemy?

Truth was, Trunks had been training her in secret, and yet she still wasn't able to use anything she had learned. She had gotten them captured by her brother, gotten herself tied up. She couldn't even break free. She was weak and useless.

Maybe it would be better if her brother just killed her as punishment for her actions against their people.

* * *

Bulla tried to break the restraints holding her, but to no avail. She had already determined she was in a prisoner's interrogation room. She recognized them from old textbooks of her planet.

She was definitely on Cooler's ship, and whoever brought her there was going to have hell to pay. As soon as she thought of an escape, she was out of there, and she would destroy anyone who got in her way. She just needed to find where they were keeping Thia. She would never leave her sister behind.

The sound of the door creaking alerted her, and Bulla listened to the footsteps coming up from behind her. "Princess," the alien greeted, and Bulla knew immediately who it was.

"You son of a bitch," she growled, and Inone chuckled. "I should have known it was you. What do you want?"

"You, obviously," the Needellen prince replied, his hand touching her body. "Look at that. I've ruined you."

"Pft," Bulla laughed. "My intended and I have done _way_ more than that." Inone glared at her arrogant smirk. "That doesn't ruin me or promise me to you or any of that bullshit you told your sister."

Inone sneered at the woman. "Maybe not," he hissed, but this will.

He forced himself on her, kissing her. Bulla smirked against his mouth, biting his lip hard causing him to scream and pull back slightly. Then, the princess headbutted him, launching him across the room. She laughed at his appalled expression. "That kiss didn't bind us, either," she told him. "I'm already bound to my true mate."

He looked to her like she was crazy. "Then you've gone against your customs as well?"

"Oh relax," she groaned. "We're not there yet, but out bond has connected us, and nothing you can do will destroy that." She began to struggle against the restraints. "Now let me out, you cowards, and fight me like a man."

Inone was offended by her remark. His anger and disgust towards the Saiyan princess could not be hidden. "You should have taken me up on my offer when you had the chance. Now, I'll show no mercy."

He went over to pull a lever in the room, Bulla having no idea what he was doing. She watched his anger fade as sickening amusement filled his eyes. He pulled the switch, and Bulla felt waves of electricity pour into her. She screamed out beside herself, detesting that he was using such a weakness against her. He wouldn't even shut it off until she lost consciousness.

Inone smirked at the downed princess before he eased up on the torture. He turned off the machine and watched her body twitch from the electrocution. He knew she'd be out for a while, and he would have time to nurse his wound. Her biting him had actually drawn blood. That bitch would die by his hand when the time came.

For now, he needed to inform his father. It was time to take control of the Saiyan planet.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. Just OCs.

Guess who's back :D Back again! And that's all I'll do of that reference XD Anyways, back where we were staying before with good internet (though we had a ton of power outage problems yesterday). Anyways, I'm very happy to be back to share this with you all. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Saiyans returned to Bulma's home, Vegeta frantic and pacing after he entered the building. Dr. Briefs looked over to him and he knew. The prince had only ever been agitated once in his presence like this, the day that King Cold had kidnapped Bulma. The father's heart started to race, and Vegeta's attention landed on him. He grew nervous, wondering if Vegeta thought he was responsible again. The prince walked up to him and, instead of yelling at him, begged. The doctor's eyes widened. "Please tell me Bulma came back here."

Tights was alerted, and Vegeta surprisingly felt it. "She's…not with you?"

"We were preoccupied with our battles," Raditz explained, arms crossing. "We didn't feel her distress. We figured she was lying low."

"Maybe she was knocked unconscious." The other Saiyans looked to Bardock, their eyes demanding explanations. "You really don't know? The prince should. When one is knocked unconscious, you won't feel panic. You'd feel nothing."

"Like my father did with me," Vegeta pondered.

"And you with Bulma on the Arcosian world," Kakarot added, his eyes widening after the words left his mouth. "Oh no…"

"Cooler said he had gotten what he came here for," Trunks whispered. His anger was starting to rise.

"That's not all, Trunks," Cella stated, she and Peppan coming into the house. "Bulla and Thia are missing, too."

"What?" Nappa spat. "How?"

Peppan shook her head. "They were attacked out back. We've been searching all around the area to try to find them. There was a blast, and then they were gone. We're assuming the worst."

"Cooler has all three of them," Tarble murmured. "There's no way that he…"

"He had other undercover soldiers we didn't know about strike," Vegeta stated. "He had to."

"Fuck," Bardock hissed. "I think I know one." Vegeta's eyes were on him. "I had a vision that I thought was completely unrelated to this battle."

"My mate, daughter, and daughter-in-law are missing," Vegeta said darkly. " _Everything_ is related."

"Understood," Bardock remarked. "I had a vision that I would do combat with my twin brother, Turles."

"Turles?" Raditz repeated. "I've heard that name. He was a space pirate when we were with Frieza."

"He was a lot of things," Bardock grunted, "but a pirate does fit the bill. He has no loyalties except to himself. I could see him being involved, but only if he was getting something out of it, and I can't figure out what the hell he'd want from an Arcosian."

"Speculation aside," Gohan interjected, noticing that his brother was about to have a fit. "We still have to figure out how to get the girls. If Turles is involved, would he have attacked this place?"

"No," Bardock responded. "He's much more discrete in his approach. If I had to guess, he went to Bulma. We didn't notice him at all. He makes his big plays only once he has everything how he wants it."

"Okay, so someone else attacked Bulla and Thia, but who?" Kakarot asked, and everyone jumped at the sound of someone punching out a wall.

Vegeta looked at his son, astonished by his outburst. "Trunks?"

"I have some idea on who took them," the prince stated, his breathing heavy. "I swear I'm going to kill that bastard. I don't give a shit."

"Trunks," Goten responded, "what are you talking about?"

"I sensed her shame," Trunks said, his voice even despite his fluctuating emotions of fury and dread. Tomaren was waiting outside by the door, but when he sensed Trunks's distress, he looked in. Of course, he could see his mother, but he was more concerned about the look in Trunks's eyes. His brow furrowed. Why was he so angry? "Thia...I haven't felt that shame from her since she last saw her brothers. One if not both of them had to be involved. If they are, I'll destroy them for doing this to them."

"Easy, prince," Bardock scoffed. "This is what they want. No one wants their mates in the hands of the enemy, but they're there. I know you're worried about all of them, but you need to keep a level head or you'll be useless to them."

Trunks was about to tell the veteran warrior where he could go, but Tomaren slid open the door, gripping it tightly to ignore his instincts. "You can still follow through with the plan," he stated, "the one we planned to rescue my father."

Vegeta was the first one to react, his expression going from wary to calculating. "Cooler knows of your treachery now. It might not be possible."

Tomaren nodded. "True, but he also believes me to be dead. He wouldn't put anyone down in an abandoned hanger. You could go, find your family and my father, and return. The hanger is big enough for a larger ship."

"But we can't all go," Goten stated, "and I sure as hell am not staying here while my intended is in harm's way."

Vegeta's hand touched his chin as he considered all the angles. He looked between Trunks and Goten. They needed to make sure the Earth was safe if Cooler decided to send another wave to attack. With Tights still here, it wouldn't surprise the prince of Cooler sent someone after her. "The three of us will go," Vegeta declared, looking at them both. Trunks and Goten both seemed surprised. "We should be enough if someone finds us, but this should be a covert mission. Keep your heads straight." He looked to Tomaren. "You should not be onboard. Can you direct us around the ship from here?"

Tomaren nodded. "I can. I just need to be able to communicate with you all."

"I have a solution," Tights interjected timidly, her gaze meeting her son's. Tomaren's form tensed, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding at her to continue. "We can use the Galactic server, the coms. I can make a private network for us to utilize so that Tomaren and I can give you a detailed report. I mean, I lived on the ship, too. And I know the labs really well because of Gero."

"Tights," Dr. Briefs breathed out, his concerned eyes falling on his grandson. "Are you sure that the two of you working together is wise?"

"Do we have a choice?" Tights responded tightly. "I'm trusting in my son. We need to get Bulma and the girls back."

"We will be here, too," Nappa reminded the man. "Me and Bardock and his family. Everything will be fine."

"I just don't know…" the doctor replied.

"This is not a battle I will lose," Tomaren stated, his eyes landing on the man. "We will focus on the mission at hand, getting everyone back here safely."

"I trust him," Trunks said, feeling his cousin's determination. He was battling inside, but his will was beating out his programming, at least for now. Something must have snapped after his interaction with Cooler.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Goten responded. "We need to move now."

"Agreed," the older prince said in response. He glanced over at his son. "You ready."

"I am," Trunks spoke. His eyes met Tomaren's. "Thank you."

"Feh," Tomaren laughed, his facing heating up slightly from some embarrassed feeling. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in the position to help." His words made Trunks smile, and that caused an even more uncomfortable feeling. "Now get out of here."

The prince nodded, next regarding his aunt. "So what do we need?"

Tights beamed at her nephew, pulling out three earpieces from her bag. "I'm glad you asked, nephew."

The three Saiyans took the earpieces and fitted them so that they were secure. Tights spoke into a small speaker. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Vegeta assured her. "We leave navigation in your hands."

"Right," both Tomaren and Tights said at the same time, Tomaren a bit less enthusiastic and energetic. He looked over to his smiling mother, regrettably feeling that instinct to kill. Still, something had definitely changed. Somehow, he was fighting it much easier that he had before. Maybe it was because she was a necessity in this mission. A part of him, though, honestly wanted to believe that maybe it was because his will was growing stronger. Well, a Saiyan could dream.

* * *

There was a ringing sound in her ears as Bulma woke up, and she immediately felt off. All the times since Vegeta taught her to detect energy, she could feel her own upon waking. She felt nothing, was nothing. Her head was spinning, the woman feeling completely disoriented, from the drugs or not being able to collect her bearings…she couldn't be sure. "Huh? Wha..?" the princess called out hysterically. Her wrists were still restrained by metal, and she couldn't escape. What the hell was wrong with her? "Somebody help me!"

Turles chuckled in amusement, and Bulma instantly stopped fighting, fear, disgust, and animosity taking over. "Rise and shine, princess," he crooned. "Need a minute?"

"What the _fuck_ did you do to me?" she yelled in rage. Her voice was raw like she was crying, but tears would not come. She vaguely remembered the Saiyan in front of her saying she wouldn't be able to after… "No," she whispered, realization hitting hard. "No, he didn't…"

The Saiyan pirate was in front of her, smirking in victory. "Why yes, princess," he whispered amusedly, "he did. The procedure was a success."

Again, he pushed against Bulma, pressing his lips against hers, harshly kissing her, but this time Bulma fought back, moving the angle and banging her head into his, noticing that it hardly hurt her. She gasped at the feeling. That was a new one.

Turles was hardly phased, actually laughed at her as he rubbed his forehead. "Like I said, I _like_ feisty," he reminded her. "But I can't stay for now. I have to check on our other guests." Bulma's face scrunched up in worry. "Your daughter and son's intended, to be exact," he informed her, and the woman's eyes widened. "I'll be back, love. Sit tight."

The Saiyan was out of the room closing the door behind. He left Bulma alone, and her mind finally processed what had happened. She started to grow frantic again, this time trying to rip herself free from the metal. Her mind couldn't fathom this. They had really won. They had stolen her humanity from her.

She was a cyborg…

But…there was still a flutter. She still _felt_ something. Her heart was intact. Her emotions were still intact. It reminded her of what Tights had said, that her connection to Celen kept her from losing herself. She wondered what that meant. Maybe, her mind had opened a realm of emotion by being connected to Vegeta's and her children.

A renewed fire lit her heart, and she tried using all her energy to break herself free. As long as the bonds were still intact, she was still herself and still a fighter. It didn't make her feel much better, but it was all she could cling to right now to keep her from losing her mind in grief. She needed to channel hers and Vegeta's minds to calculate a way out of there. Her daughters needed her!

The princess struggled against her restraints, trying to use her ki but to no avail. The way this table was designed clearly altered the flow of her energy. Unlike Cold, Cooler knew she could fight. She had no element of surprise this time. Still, she couldn't give up hope. She was Bulma frigging Briefs, Princess of the Saiyans, and she had been in worse predicaments than this. If she had survived those, she would survive this too. She just had to…

In her mental tirade, the door to the lab had burst open, and immediately she felt dread. Had Turles returned for her? Was someone coming to attack her? Well, if that were the case, then she'd find a way to fight back. She refused to give into any of these bastards. She didn't care if her hands were literally tied behind her back. These soldiers would regret ever messing with her; she'd make sure of that.

But it wasn't any of Cooler's men. In fact, it wasn't anyone Bulma recognized. The only distinguishable feature she instantly observed was a tail. _A Saiyan!_ The man was a Saiyan. Bulma gasped out. "Oh my God," she murmured, and the man looked over to her, his face falling as he took in her features.

A choked sob escaped Bulma as the man's eyes connected with her. She knew him. She felt it inside of her. There was part of her mind that wanted her to remember, but she couldn't fully. Still, seeing this Saiyan had brought many flashes to her head, flashes that made sense, and that was how she knew.

This Saiyan…this was Celen.

Celen couldn't believe that he had been too late. When he had awoken, he had realized that no one was around any longer, and that had been the driving force compelling him to race to the lab. He had instantly known that what he had been trying to prevent was going to happen. He raced to the lab with all of his might, thankful and dreading the empty halls. When he reached the lab finding the door closed, he fired a blast of ki in his rage, not caring if anyone else detected it. He needed to get Bulma out of there, cyborg or not.

When he finally spotted her, they widened in surprise for two reasons: he could not feel her energy and he hadn't seen her since she was a little girl. She had looked scared for a moment before a glimmer of recognition reflected in her eyes. He felt a very small pang of relief and slight memory, both coming from the woman, and he breathed out her name, a grin appearing on his features. "Bulma…I can't believe it. You've grown so much."

"C-Celen," Bulma whispered, "is it really you? I…I can feel you, slightly…"

The Saiyan chuckled, but there was hardly any time to talk. He was going to remind her about the bond, but she had to no that. Moving to break the restraints, his face fell. "I'm sorry I was too late. I was hoping to be here long before, but I was damaged by Gero and fell into unconsciousness."

"It's all right," Bulma assured him, though she was definitely bothered by what Gero did. "I don't blame you. I just want to find the girls before Turles comes back. That man is a sick bastard."

Celen scoffed. "Do _not_ get me started on him," the Saiyan replied. "He came to me and hinted what he was after. Did he hurt you?"

"My pride and my emotions, maybe," she relayed to her brother. "I just…I want to get back to Vegeta, but we have to get Bulla and Thia."

"Bulla? Thia?" Celen repeated. "The girls you mentioned…who are they?"

"Bulla is my daughter, and Thia is my son's intended." Celen looked bothered by this. "What?"

"Nothing," he told her. "Bulma, we don't have time. We need to get to them and then get off this hellhole. It's not safe for you here. If the surgery was a success, they'll want Tights, too. There's something bigger…Gero wants you both for something."

"I know," Bulma told him as he freed her from the last restraint and caught her before she fell. She couldn't help it, between feeling overwhelming emotions and disgust with this transformation as well as stirred memories. Her arms were thrown around the Saiyan, and the action shocked Celen. His grip tightened on Bulma, and he held her as securely as he had the first time she had hugged him when she was just a baby. He smiled at the memory. He had missed Tights's sister, his little sister, the one he always promised to protect alongside his son. Bulma pulled back and smiled weakly. "I really needed that," she told him. "If I could, I'd probably cry right now. You have no idea what's been going on."

"Once you girls are safe, we'll have all the time in the world to reconnect," he assured her. "For now, we're two Saiyans on a mission."

Bulma looked surprised. "Really?"

"You were always very Saiyan-like," he reminded her. "In my mind, you'll always be a Saiyan."

A true, genuine smile appeared on the princess's face. "Then let's get to it. I think I can sense them. Gero must not have fully taken that ability away."

"Then lead the way, and I'll cover you," Celen promised.

Bulma nodded in response, and started leading the Saiyan to one of the rooms. There, she was hoping to find her daughter, and then the crew would have three angry Saiyans to deal with. They'd get Thia, and then they'd run.

They just hoped they wouldn't run straight into Cooler first.

* * *

After a strategy was decided, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten headed to a nearby launch station to ready and deploy a ship to Cooler's. They all had been anxious. Tarble could feel his brother's and nephew's rage, and he felt compelled to do something somehow. An idea hit him. He had been working on something, a new shield prototype, one that could revolutionize Bulma's original design.

He had been working with Bulma on improving her design, but the project had never been finished. Her shield had been a great help for the allies, surrounding a whole planet yet it would need to be disengaged when visitors arrived on world. Tarble had suggested password encryption on the shield so that allies could give a code and enemies wouldn't be able to attack. It wasn't like enemies could break through Bulma's shield, but when it was down it was possible to attack if an invader was in range. Tarble was sure that Cooler was lingering outside Earth's orbit. Earth didn't have a shield, and he could destroy it if he wanted. They had come to Earth against the wishes of their father, so Tarble had tried to work on his own shield. Maybe with all he had learned from Doctor Briefs, and maybe with the older man's help, they could get it up and running.

The young prince went into the doctor's at home office, the room he fled to after Vegeta and the others had left. It was clear that the man was frantic. Tarble found the human, holding his head shaking it, and frowned. Tarble couldn't even imagine the inner turmoil the Earthling was feeling deep inside. That Saiyan would never understand that Doctor Briefs was an emotional wreck, blaming himself for all of it. He had been the one to take Bulma's memories away from her, had been the one who gave Celen such a hard time and ostracized his daughter. He was the one who repeated the same mistakes and nearly lost _both_ his daughters. It seemed like his terrible alliance with King Cold was bound to haunt his family forever, and his daughters were the ones being continuously punished.

"Doctor Briefs?"

The man froze at his name being called, but instantly relaxed when he saw Prince Tarble, his new pupil. He had been one of the first Saiyans to fully respect him and his knowledge, though he couldn't blame the others. He had caused so many problems for them and their people. Even though they had forgiven him, he still had a long way to go to earn their trust, and so he wouldn't squander the budding trust he had with Tarble. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in, my boy," he greeted. "Is there something you needed?"

It was that moment where Tarble felt extremely confident, his tail wrapped loosely around his waist as his fists clenched in determination. "I have an idea," he told the man, "for when they return to Earth. I have a way to block Cooler and his men."

* * *

Celen and Bulma didn't have that difficult a time navigating Cooler's ship undetected, and both worried about what that meant. It either meant that Cooler was overconfident and didn't expect Bulma or anyone else to escape, or his attention was required elsewhere. If Celen had to guess, since he expected the doctor to either be in his cell or killed by Gero's hand, there was no one to rescue the princesses. If he could get away without guarding them, he would, probably leaving them to suffer the emotional torture of not knowing when someone would come for them, keeping them isolated.

Well, it was their gain as Bulma found the room where they were keeping her daughter. She thought it odd that Gero hadn't messed with many of her natural abilities, like being able to sense ki, unless he hadn't realized she knew how to do that. She knew that, after she and Tights had discussed her transformation more, her sister wasn't able to sense ki. Maybe it was because she hadn't learned to and Gero didn't want her to have that ability. According to Celen, though, they could use energy. Gero had nearly blasted him to oblivion. Bulma shook her head. She'd have to figure out her new abilities later, preferably with her mate.

She froze when she thought about Vegeta, how she hadn't been able to stave off Turles. Celen noticed her distress and stopped trying to slink through the halls. "Hey," he called out softly to his sister. "What's wrong?"

Saddened, blue eyes met the dark, comforting gaze of the Saiyan Bulma was starting to remember as her childhood father figure. She felt very relaxed in his presence, and the question she desperately needed answered slipped out of her. "Do you think Vegeta will still want me…even though I'm like this, after what happened with Turles?"

Celen's expression softened, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "You silly female," he gently chided. "Of course he would. Don't you still feel the bond?" The woman nodded, but she still appeared uncertain. "Then nothing has changed. Bulma, the Saiyans were terrible. You have to know that by this point. We weren't these cool aliens to emulate or admire as you had. Obviously, certain things have changed over the years, but it took a lot of change. You know more about what the prince went through with Frieza. If you could accept whatever he told you then, he will accept you now as I would Tights. I never could see her as anything but my mate, no matter what hell she's had to live through. Prince Vegeta, I'm sure, will think similarly."

Bulma sighed in relief and smiled shyly. "You're right, of course. I just had a moment of doubt."

The Saiyan shrugged and looked around. "Anyone could have doubt being on this hunk of junk. Now, come on. Let's find your daughter and future daughter-in-law and get the hell out of here."

After that quick moment of emotional discussion, the two continued to the room where Bulla was being held, and Celen's expression grew grim. Bulma noticed. "What is it?"

"Interrogation," he growled quietly. "I swear, if they hurt her…"

"Trust me," Bulma said, equally angry, but she managed to keep calm. "Bulla is okay. She's her father's daughter."

"Hm," the Saiyan grunted in agreement. "Follow me."

Bulma practically flew into the room when Celen opened the door finding Bulla padlocked down onto a table as she had been. The princess was unconscious, but breathing evenly yet her face was tense. Celen shook his head. "Bastards used the electricity. I can tell with how limp her tail is. Even asleep, even relaxed, tails would still have a certain rigidity."

"She'll be okay," Bulma ascertained. Celen looked to the woman who looked calm as anything, but felt her rage. "I know it's a weakness, but she's strong."

"I don't doubt that," Celen replied, "especially with you and the prince as her parents. Still, be careful waking her. She might still think she's being assaulted."

"Right," Bulma answered, cautiously walking over to her daughter. She leaned close to Bulla's ear, softly calling. "Bulla, sweetie, it's time to get up. We have to get going."

The young woman stirred, peeking out from tired eyes. "Mama? What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Bulma whispered. "Who brought you here?"

Bulla's eyes immediately shot open, and she attempted to sit up. She hissed at the sensation of her muscles protesting. "I remember," she growled. "Mom, we need to warn dad. Inone is involved."

"What?" Bulma gasped out in shock, her brows furrowing. "He did this to you?"

"He was mad," Bulla explained. "He thought that if he touched my arm he'd ruin me for the rest of my life. I didn't care. He decided to show me he meant business. I don't know what he intends to do, but he had Thia somewhere. We need to get her away from him."

"Thia is alone right now," Bulma assured her daughter. "She's not very far away."

"Crap," Celen hissed, and Bulla's attention shifted to him. She seemed wary, but the man didn't seem dangerous. "Someone's headed to the ship. Their energies are faint, but…"

Bulma nearly panicked, but she stretched her senses out and then laughed in relief. "Don't worry," she assured the Saiyan. "I'd recognize those energies anywhere. Like you said, they're faint. They're trying to conceal themselves, but they're still really irate."

"Mom, who is it?"

The princess looked to her daughter and grinned. "It's your father," she told the girl, and Bulla smiled. "And Trunks and Goten, as well."

"Then get me out of here," Bulla demanded. "Let's find Thia before anyone else sees us. Then we can meet up with them."

Bulma looked to her brother-in-law who seemed incredibly confused. "Why are they coming to the ship? That's practically a declaration of war."

"Your son, Tomaren," Bulma replied, and Celen's eyes widened. Bulla looked to the man in shock, realizing he was her uncle. "He came to us, helped us come up with a plan to invade the ship covertly from his hidden hanger. They intended to rescue you before a Saiyan named Bardock had a vision that Cooler's men were going to attack."

"They were going…" Celen breathed out before he weakly chuckled. "I told Tomaren to go and not look back. Stubborn brat." He went to go and release Bulla, still asking questions. "How is he?"

"He's still struggling," Bulma explained.

"Yeah," Bulla agreed, "but he's also bonded with my brother. Trunks is trying to help him break free of his instincts."

"That'll be hard," Celen stated, breaking the last restraint. "I know he was angry with his mother. Is she okay?"

"Tomaren has attempted to go after her," Bulma admitted reluctantly, and Celen did not look happy, "but he doesn't want to do it. I can tell. He's constantly on alert. I don't know what he's told Trunks, obviously, but in his eyes I see someone wanting to break free." She smiled at him. "I think once we're all together, things will change."

"I hope so," Celen murmured. "Now, let's find…Thia, was it?"

Bulma nodded. "Yes, Princess Thia of the Needellens. Inone, the one who brought them here, is her brother."

"Great," Celen hissed. "Former allies?"

"Thia still is an ally," Bulla defended.

Celen grinned at the young woman. "I wasn't talking about her. She's your brother's intended, right?" Bulla nodded. "Then there's a reason for that. I'm talking about her people. I've heard of them. Even back in our day, they would have never made good allies. So many races have similar views to the Saiyans. The Needellens would never be able to coexist."

"You have a point," both women agreed blandly.

* * *

It didn't take long for the three to track down Thia, and Celen recognized the room as one of the rooms Cooler's well off soldiers, as in not prisoners, would have. He didn't express this information to the girls, not when Thia was already having a conniption about her brother and father. According to the woman, her father and Prince Inone had made an alliance with Cooler without informing the rest of their planet. Their intention was to destroy Planet Vegeta for they believed the Saiyans to be very insulting towards their race and their customs. The second she was freed from the rope constraints, this poor princess was on her knees begging the two women for forgiveness. Thia flinched when Bulma brought herself down to eye level, but the woman simply offered a comforting hug and words, assuring the girl that she had nothing to do with what her father and brother had done. She was certain it would take the girl time to accept that, but she would one day. After all, it took Bulma a long time to accept that her father's actions had no bearings on her character. Vegeta had shown her as much.

Meanwhile, as the women were reunited and Celen had started to lead them to the hanger, the spaceship containing Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten had landed. Goten was about to spring into action, but Vegeta held him back despite the young Saiyan's protest. Vegeta's eyes were wide, and so Goten, despite his desire to berate his prince for stopping him, remained silent. "What's wrong?"

"The girls are together," he stated, "but I don't sense Bulma anywhere."

"Mom?" Trunks whispered. "You don't think they..?"

Out of nowhere, an alarm was sounded, and Vegeta knew they'd have to work fast. Clearly, everyone had escaped their holds, probably thanks to the other energy Vegeta sensed with his daughter and Thia. He had to hope and pray Bulma was there. "Wait here," he ordered.

Trunks was about to ask his father what he was going to do, but Vegeta was already gone, most likely searching for the women, receiving directions from his nephew and sister-in-law.

Vegeta had reached them all just in time to see a mechanical human coming after them. Bulma was doing everything to keep the girls protected, trying to fight back but failing to utilize her energy, energy that the prince regrettably could not sense. Another was with them, and Vegeta immediately knew that it was Celen. The Saiyan tail was a dead giveaway. He protected his mate, firing ki back towards the other cyborg. The machine cackled cruelly. "You won't be getting away. I have plans for Miss Briefs here, and her sister."

"Well, screw you and your plans!" Celen shouted, powering up.

The cyborg held out his hand, dispersing Celen's attack to the Saiyan's dismay. "After out last confrontation, you honestly think that you can cause me any damage? You Saiyans never learn."

"Can someone shut this freak up?" Bulla hissed, glaring at the former human. Vegeta's expression softened. He had seen and heard enough.

A larger, more powerful blast flew towards Gero, the cyborg's eyes widening a fraction as he was forced to dodge. The blast caused a bright flash, blinding the droid for a moment, and when everything cleared, Gero did not see either the women or Cooler's Saiyan prisoner. He cursed and punched the wall. Where had the attack come from? Well, that didn't matter, anyway. He would simply alert Cooler to their escape, and the soldiers would redeploy to Earth. Basically, though, the scientist already had what he wanted.

"Take off, now," Vegeta order, everyone running on the ship. Trunks was already at the helm, getting ready to flee. They all knew, now that the alarm had sounded, that Cooler would have his men tearing the ship apart looking for the prisoners. They had no time to waste. They had already zoomed out of the hanger, only to find that some of the soldiers were already being sent towards Earth in ships. "Son of a bitch."

"Damn," Goten hissed. "They really don't want us getting away."

"That shouldn't come as a surprise," Trunks reminded him. His attention was on getting away from these other aliens. Some of them were careening towards them as they propulsed to the Earth. Unfortunately, though, he couldn't pay attention to the other ships, not when a shield appeared around the Earth. "Um, dad…we have a problem!"

Vegeta went over to the console, his expression turning into one of hesitance and surprise. He looked to Trunks and said, "Try to slow down. I'll try to get someone on Earth to figure out what's going on."

Bulma was already trying to send a message through to her father, Vegeta joining her. Tarble had been the one to answer. _"Bulma!"_ he shouted. _"You're all right!"_

"Not really," she stated. "How is there a shield around Earth?"

" _Oh that,"_ the prince remarked. _"I knew Cooler would send troops down, so your dad and I spent the last hour working to implement my idea. As you get closer, you should be able to enter a password."_

"We're already coming in way too fast!" Trunks shouted from across the ship. "What's the password?"

" _Bulla's birthday,"_ Tarble informed them. _"You just have to type it."_

Trunks moved to type, but at that moment one of the other ships had fired at them, probably noticing they were not a part of their fleet. "Um, kind of busy now!"

"I've got it," Goten stated, moving to the computer to type in the numbers. The shield responded to the craft, liquefying to allow their ship through, but it snapped back to the ready, and the ships following them crashed into the barrier causing a huge explosion that did not affect the planet in the slightest.

Everyone onboard the craft released a breath of relief, though Bulla was staring at Goten with love in her eyes. He actually remembered her birthday… She already knew he would call her, but she would always be the one reminding him. Goten never stopped her from reminding him, but she never considered he had it memorized, year and all.

Trunks eased up on the speed so that he could land the craft safely, Goten watching with interest. When the ship landed, it was like a weight had been lifted from everyone on board, and many glances were exchanged. Despite all of the craziness that had happened that day, everyone was safe, now even more so thanks to this new shield. Trunks looked up at the sky feeling incredibly proud of his uncle. That had been the best idea for their current situation, and Trunks could see this new design saving a lot of lives.

* * *

Everyone had already known that they were all right, thanks to Tights and Tomaren who had been tuned into their headsets. Tights had been the one to relay the information to everyone, and both Doctor Briefs and Bunny had been so relieved that their daughter and granddaughter would be home soon. They had been terrified since the moment Vegeta had shown up frantically looking for Bulma.

But that was all over now, and Tights breathed out a sigh of relief, taking her headset off. "Well, at least we know they got back here safely, right?" She looked to her son, and could see that Tomaren was shaking, his fist clenched as he glared down at the table. "Tomaren..?"

"Go inside," he ordered. "I need you to be away from me for a while."

"Yes, of course," the woman replied sadly, not noticing the worried glance she was receiving from her father-in-law.

Tomaren could feel the woman's deep sadness and felt a horrible feeling of confliction over causing her that pain. It couldn't be helped, though. He still didn't know how to fully stave off this feeling. It wasn't fair, to either of them, and Tomaren felt his hatred for Cooler growing. That was a good thing. He wanted to cultivate that hate. Maybe then, he could redirect these feelings he had towards his mother to the bastard who turned him into this…this…

Monster…

A monster was what he was, and he hated it. It had not been long since he had been exposed to this new life, and there was already so much he wanted to experience. He didn't know if, when this was all over, he would still be assassin or not. The job description and skills were bred into him. He didn't know if he'd ever truly be free.

"Wait!"

Tights froze when she heard the desperate cry of a voice she hadn't heard in over thirty years. The woman gasped, stunned into place at the sound of her mate's loving voice. She had felt awful just a minute ago, but a smile overtook her features, and she felt pure joy for the first time in ages. She turned to see Celen standing there, prideful smirk and all. A laugh escaped her as she ignored everyone else around her, running into the open arms of her mate. Celen caught her with ease, his arms instantly wrapping around the woman. His grip was so tight, as if he'd never let her go. He didn't intend to, not now that they were finally reunited. They had so much lost time to make up for.

The woman pulled back before crashing her lips to her mate. Celen smirked, not even caring that there were others around. He was finally with his mate, his love, his other half that he had been without for way too long. He responded in kind, his emotions all over the place, as were hers. The woman choked on a dry sob, looking like she could cry tears of joy, even though that was impossible. That thought made the Saiyan feel sour, but as long as his mate was okay he was happy. Beside himself, as he held and caressed her body as if he were afraid to let her go, a couple tears fell. The Saiyan chuckled. "Damn it, Tights," he whispered. "I missed you so much."

"Celen," the blonde whispered, reaching up to stroke his face, "I can't believe you're really… You complete me."

His grin widened, and he kissed her again mumbling, "I love you," against her lips.

Tomaren struggled with himself watching the scene. He had been so relieved to see his father looking much better than when he had been in the dungeon. Seeing his parents reunited had stirred something inside of him, caused feelings to arise, and that had kept his instincts at bay. Still, they returned full fold, and Tomaren knew he'd attack. He spotted Trunks close by, his brow furrowing in strain. He needed to get over to his cousin, quickly.

Trunks already noticed his cousin's distress, and made his way over to him. Tomaren had raised his arm, fighting the impulse to blast her. As soon as Trunks was in front of him, the assassin gripped Trunks's shoulder for support. The prince grinned, placing his hand on his cousin's until Tomaren could relax. He went back to looking at the scene feeling such joy for his aunt and uncle. He smiled at the scene before him, as did Nappa. The former general probably saw it the same way Trunks did. After hearing Nappa's story about their romance, the tragedy they faced, the prince was happy to see them getting the ending they truly deserved.

Seeing this gave him hope that everything would all be okay, no matter what Cooler tried to do to them next. The frost demon would meet his end sooner rather than later.

In all of the commotion of the two lovers being reunited, Bulma had slipped away, retreating into her childhood home. No, Vegeta couldn't sense her energy, but he could still feel his mate's soul and consciousness, their bond still intact. It pained him that his woman felt so much shame. He couldn't even fathom what had been done to her, but, whatever it was, he couldn't allow her to wallow in it. After everything she had done for him, after they had made such an amazing life together, he would not allow her to retreat, cyborg or not.

Taking advantage of the distractions outside, he went inside hoping to find Bulma, leaving the mass of Saiyans behind. On his way in, though, he spotted Tarble. He needed to tell his brother just one thing. "Tarble," he called, drawing his brother's attention to him.

"Yes, Vegeta?"

The older prince smirked and crossed his arms. "Excellent work," he stated, his praise stupefying his brother. "Without your idea and invention, we probably wouldn't have made it back safely. You did well. You should be proud of yourself."

Tarble beamed from the approval of his brother and thanked him. Vegeta nodded, but then his expression changed as he looked over to the house. His brother understood his worry, didn't ask any questions. He just let Vegeta walk away without alerting anyone else. He and Bulma needed to talk. His brother would help her; Tarble just knew it.

Vegeta was not surprised to see Bulma's mother looking worried and confused while standing at the bottom of the stairs glancing upward. Most likely, Bulma had come inside to be showered with affection only to run away from it. He could feel that his mate was very upset. Bunny didn't even have to ask him to go and talk to her daughter. The prince was already making his way up the stairs.

He reached her room, pushed open the partially closed door to find Bulma having some sort of panic attack. Quickly, he was at her side, pulling her into his strong embrace and not letting go even though Bulma was fighting to escape. The shame hit her even more now that he was holding her, but he wouldn't let go. They were a team, no matter what, and he would not allow her to think it was okay to withdraw just as she had done for him so many times. "How could I let them do this to me?" she whispered weakly, her voice sounding broken. It almost sounded like she was crying, but Vegeta felt no tears. His brow furrowed. That couldn't mean… "They turned me into a machine."

"Not all of you," the prince reminded her, moving to kiss her and hoping to reassure her, but Bulma stopped him and shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I can't," she replied, sounding even worse. "Another Saiyan, Turles, he…forced himself on me. He only kissed me and touched me, but I still feel so violated, like I broke us."

Vegeta scoffed and shook his head. "We aren't broken, woman," he told her. "I'm…glad he didn't do much more than that, but you shouldn't have even been put in that position. You are not at fault for any of this."

"You're angry," Bulma murmured against him.

"At that son of a bitch who hurt you, absolutely," Vegeta countered, his grip tightening. "At you, never."

Even though Vegeta didn't blame her, Bulma was still so upset. She wanted to pull away, but being in Vegeta's arms was the only thing keeping her from having a full mental breakdown. "I felt so helpless," she admitted. "I was locked down to a table. I could hardly fight back. I could only struggle. It felt awful."

"I understand those feelings well," he reminded her. "And each time I've told you, you've reminded me of my value and worth. They are monsters, Bulma, and they'd use any weakness against us, just to mess with our minds. None of that matters. You're safe, away from them, and now we have a shield to keep them from coming to us. If I were Cooler, I'd cut my losses and leave."

Bulma laughed bitterly. "How safe am I really?" she asked. "Vegeta, I don't even know how to use my power. I know it's there, but they've messed with my abilities so much. I'm a weapon to them, now. I don't even feel like myself." She whimpered, appearing so miserable, and Vegeta's lips pressed into a firm line. "I can't even cry. I can only sob or gasp, but tears won't ever come again. I'm not human anymore."

Vegeta crashed his lips down on hers, allowing her emotions to wash over him. He felt her shy away, but that wasn't going to happen. He would be her rock like she was his, and he would take on her emotions even when it felt like she could not.

As it so rarely happened, Bulma gasped out Vegeta's name when she felt tears streaming down his face. She stared at him in awe, her hand moving to wipe the trail with her fingers, feeling the wetness. "These are your tears," he told her, and Bulma seemed even more perplexed. "From now on, I will cry _for_ you since you can no longer perform this action yourself."

"But, you always hated crying," she whispered. "You said you used to see it as a sign of weakness."

"What are you talking about, woman? I've never felt stronger."

Bulma managed a smile, a real one as she wrapped her arms around her mate and initiated a heated kiss. She felt so much love for him, more so than ever before, that he was taking on her pain, reminding her that even if she couldn't cry that she wasn't a robot. She still had emotions, and he would show them to her when she needed that reminder.

The two of them fell into a rhythm, making love, and for the first time Vegeta did not need to hold back nearly as much as he had in the past. It felt like he was using all of his strength, though that did not matter much to him. He always saw Bulma as strong, even when he had needed to hold back. He had always been physically stronger, but that was more a testament to Bulma than himself. She had been the one to make him stronger. Still, this was an unexpected side effect that both the prince and princess had enjoyed.

In their afterglow, Bulma watched as her mate began to drift off into slumber, chuckling at the irony. They had been active for quite a while, and normally Bulma would be the one that was spent. Her hand traced his jaw, and the Saiyan watched her through lidded eyes. "What do you find so amusing?" he asked, voice heavy and tired.

The woman smirked at him, the action nearly taking his breath away. "I just realized something. I've won our ongoing argument."

"Hm?"

"The one about all-nighters," she teased, Vegeta's eyes narrowing playfully. "Now I can pull one without you giving me a hard time."

"You're impossible," Vegeta replied, grunting a laugh before he pulled her close to him, caressing her body. Beside herself, Bulma released a moan. Vegeta grinned at her, catching his second wind. "I simply see your snide remark as a perk."

Bulma smiled sheepishly, relieved that she and Vegeta could still work despite this operation. She had her momentary doubts mere hours ago on the ship and again when they had first arrived at her home. There was still a lot she wasn't thrilled with, and she was still furious at the mad doctor for doing this to her, the rogue Saiyan who violated her, and the Arcosian who signed off on all of it. Now that she was this modified human, she was even more desperate to fight. She just needed to learn how to use her altered body.

But, first was first, she was going to enjoy being with her mate. He was her only constant right now, and she needed that. They had time, now, to worry about everything else just a little bit later. At least she knew her family, her _whole_ family, was safe and out of harm's way.

Everything else would finally fall into place. Deep down inside, she knew it to be true.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. Just OCs.

Tune into the ending A/N for a big surprise.

* * *

After so many long, torturous years, Tights couldn't believe this was actually happening. It seemed so simple and mundane to an onlooker, simply to be sitting outside with her mate, but this moment held so many implications and joy. After years of self-loathing, doubt, and terror, she and Celen had finally been reunited.

And now, on this bright, sunny day, the two of them were outside eating lunch on her patio.

How many times had they done this before, taking moments for granted? They never would again, not after being apart for so long. Tomaren was nearby, watching from a distance. Normally, he would have left by this point, but with his father with his mother, the instinct to destroy her was starting to ebb. It came as a relief to the half-Saiyan, though he still wasn't ready to be alone with the woman. He did not want to be the cause of any more of hers or his father's pain.

"Tomaren," the woman called to him softly, noticing that he was still lingering around. Her voice sounded so hopeful, loving, and happy. The hybrid swallowed, and looked over to the woman, nodding for her to speak. "Would you like to come join us? You haven't eaten yet, today."

The assassin wanted to know how his mother had known his actions of the day, but he thought against asking. It seemed she had been observing him, giving him attention while caring for his wellbeing. It was a new feeling to share, and the bond he had with the woman was starting to grow. Maybe that was also part of why it was becoming easier to fight. This was a real bond, not the fake, empty kind he had shared with Arcosian ruler. He never felt Cooler, not like how he could his father, mother, and Trunks. Because he could experience this, he knew it was real, and it was definitely worth having. Maybe, if he strengthened this bond enough, he'd be able to protect his mother from himself. He decided to give in to her request.

Both Tights and Celen exchanged knowing smiles as the hybrid Saiyan took a seat beside her. He still appeared tense and nervous, probably worried he'd harm the woman. His hands were twitching, his tail thrashing subtly at the ground. Tights decided to try to offer comfort. She could feel her son, and that had brought her a great deal of joy. She and Celen had spoken about it the night before, the Saiyan encouraging his mate to nurture the bond. With him around, Tomaren wouldn't attack, and if he did, well, he and his son did miss out on that quality training time. Even Nappa had been more for the idea of them bonding, though Doctor Briefs had needed some convincing. Celen assured his father-in-law that he wouldn't let anything else happen to his mate because of the Arcosian bastard. It had been an interesting dinner; that was for certain.

Tomaren flinched when his mother placed her hands on his and looked to her apprehensively. "Mother…" he whispered in warning.

"It's all right," she assured him. "I understand that this is all foreign and that you're afraid you'll hurt me, but I'm not going to just sit here and watch you pull further away again. We have our family back, and Cooler will never take us from each other again, so it's time to start working towards a future together."

The hybrid's expression faltered. "Do I even have a future?" His question caused both of his parents to feel worry as they gazed upon him. "I'm Cooler's assassin. I've destroyed countless lives without any feeling of remorse. I have done a disservice to our people."

"Son," Celen replied, chuckling a bit, "the Saiyans were no different than you. We had all been bred to purge and kill since we were born. Some infants were even sent off world to eliminate countless populations. I'm sure you at least gathered a bit of that being around everyone. Of course you have a future. They all did. I did even though I was no better. It took your mother to show me that there were so many paths for a killer like me to take. I ended up becoming a doctor, fighting alongside the Galactic Patrol and rescuing the types of people I had at one time murdered. It took a long time for me to forgive myself, but I have. I agree with your mother. Cooler can no longer hurt us, and you can choose to do anything you want. If you continue to be an assassin, neither of us will be angry with you. Just, please never go back to Cooler."

"Oh trust me, I won't," Tomaren scoffed. "Besides, he knows of my treachery."

"Do you regret it?" Tights questioned. She felt relief when her son shook his head.

"He lied to me," the hybrid answered. "He told me that you had seduced my father into betraying his people, that it led to the downfall of the Saiyan race, and that my father was dead because of you. He wanted me to have a target for my anger, and that target became you. All this time, both of you were on the ship trying to find a way out for us. I hate him."

Tights's grip tightened on her son's hand, and he looked into her loving and understanding gaze. It was then that he truly believed his father's words, that neither of them would be angry with him should he choose to continue his line of work. Where he had felt like there was nothing for him, he _could_ see possibilities in her eyes. Perhaps it was true, and he could find his place among his family. He felt something akin to affection for her in that moment, but he knew he wasn't full there yet. Only time would tell what path he would choose.

For now, he could just try, to enjoy the day and to learn to interact with his parents.

* * *

Since the rescue had been pulled off, Trunks had not seen Thia once they returned to the compound. She had disappeared before Trunks could go to her and pull her into his embrace. All night, he had no idea as to why. It wasn't until the morning that the prince understood. Bulla had informed him and their father about Inone and the Needellens king and how they planned to attack Planet Vegeta. The older prince had immediately called his father to warn them not to take down the shield for any import or export or passenger ship. He also informed the king about Tarble's invention. That would revolutionize planetary protection.

Trunks could only assume, as a result, that Thia was avoiding him because of what she had learned. He felt her fear, shame, and deep sadness. Most likely, the princess felt immense guilt over this. It was possible that, after years of suffering by her planet's law, she believed Trunks would punish her for whatever treachery she deemed she had performed. With their planets going to war, Thia probably thought Trunks would shun her. The Saiyan was not going to blame her for her people's actions.

He practically had to stalk her, finding her when she was on her way to use a bathroom. She had been so tense that she jumped when he appeared before her. Trunks merely smiled lovingly at the woman, hoping that she would feel his emotions over her own. "Hey," he greeted. "Want to go somewhere with me?"

The way he had said it had Thia panicking even more. She had been waiting for Trunks to find her, hoping he wouldn't. He was acting normal. That wasn't normal. Thia knew from past experience that this could be the moment where everything fell from beneath her. Time and time again, Trunks proved to be the opposite of her people, but she just couldn't shake that something was wrong.

She was scared, and that hurt Trunks a little bit. He did his best not to take it personally, extending his hand out to her. Timidly, Thia placed her hand in his, but she was so shaky. Trunks did not play into her fear, though. His smile remained despite his own tumultuous emotions, mainly anger at her people for continuously causing her this fear. "I want to take you out," he told her, and Thia almost misunderstood until he added, "on a date. It's a human custom, one that my sister has been experiencing with Goten and that dad had learned about when he and mom were dating. There's a restaurant we can go, an all you can eat buffet…it's one of the places mom and Chi Chi brought dad, Kakarot, and Nappa."

"O…Okay," Thia breathed out, but she was still uncertain. Even though she was waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under her, a part of her really did want to go with Trunks. She did trust him, and she felt awful that she had become this paranoid around him, but she just couldn't accept that she wouldn't be punished for her people's actions.

At dinner, the two talked and ate, though Thia did not eat nearly as much as Trunks. The two went dancing afterwards, a practice that made Thia incredibly nervous. She had never seen lovers so public with their relationships besides the Saiyans who still kept a great deal private. These people were holding others so close that it was more than criminal. Trunks had laughed at the princess's dumbfounded expression, taken her hand, and guided her to the dance floor. He never once broke eye contact, and Thia felt herself grow hot from embarrassment. For a moment, she had nearly forgotten that her father and brother had doomed her and her relationship.

Trunks had then taken her to a large lake, the water so crystal clear under the half-moon. It was a beautiful, romantic scene, but, now that they were sitting in silence, Thia's mind started to run wild. She was certain that Trunks was going to end it with her right then and there. The Saiyan prince noticed the change in his intended's demeanor and sighed. "Thia," he murmured softly, earning her attention. "I'm not going to hurt you. You should know me better than that by now."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I just…Trunks, I…"

"It's okay," he assured her, taking her hand. Though he looked hurt, Thia could see that he felt so much worse for her. "I know some of what you've been put through. Thia, you complete me. Nothing can change that, not even your family. Their actions were not yours."

"Trunks…" Thia felt so overwhelmed that she couldn't take it. She stood up, ready to walk away, but Trunks stopped her. She looked down to see the prince on his knees, his eyes pleading with her. "What are you..?"

"Thia," he breathed out her name, "I know you're afraid. I can feel it. I don't know how to make it go away, but I can tell you that I trust you with my entire heart and being. None of this has been easy, and I knew what I was getting into. The difference between your culture and both of mine is vast, but I know that you will adjust eventually. It's only been a short time since you've been with us completely. It won't go away overnight. It'll be a journey, but it's one I want to take with you."

Thia watched as Trunks took out a small box from his pocket. She was stunned into silence when he opened the velvet box and exposed a jewel. "It's customary on Earth," he told her, "for a man to give a ring to the woman he intends to marry." He watched as realization flooded into his intended. "When we return to Planet Vegeta, I want to go through having the ceremony, but just so you know…I already told my father that I plan to take you as a mate as soon as possible and he gave us his blessing. There's…a lot we have to discuss before that happens, but I just wanted you to know, I'm in this forever. You never have to feel alone again, never have to associate yourself with the Needellens. In my eyes, you're already my mate, my Saiyan princess."

Tears were falling freely from Thia's eyes, from relief, joy, sadness, fear, and so many other emotions, but mainly for love and completeness. She could feel everything Trunks felt as he was telling her his intentions, how strong his feelings were for her. He was adamant. He wanted her, and he did not wish to harm her or frighten her. She still felt like something was coming, but her heart had broken free of shackles. She knew that whatever would happen in the future, if anything bad were to happen, it would not come from her intended. Not the man she loved.

"Um," Trunks murmured nervously at her silence, "so…Thia, will you marry me?"

The princess gave Trunks the best he could have hoped for, a long, passionate kiss on the bank near the lake. Trunks smiled into the kiss, embracing his princess, thrilled that she didn't retreat. It seemed something had clicked in her mind. It was the start of his beautiful love shunning the culture that had abandoned her, and he would encourage her every step of the way. Soon enough, the two would have "the night," and once they knew everything about each other, Trunks planned to make her his mate.

The next time they faced Inone, they would do it together, united.

* * *

While Trunks had proposed to Thia, Bulla and Goten had snuck away on a date of their own. Goten continued to show Bulla all of the wonders of the human world, and that night's venue was an amusement park. The two had eaten many different foods, full of sugar as Bulla was a fan of sweets. The two had a wonderful time, going on rides although they were far from terrifying. Bulla asked Goten why everyone was screaming, but the Earth-raised Saiyan laughed and just told her to enjoy the ride. They even watched a fireworks show together, sitting on the top of a Ferris wheel.

Of course, their date could not be completely peaceful.

The two had run into Valese, the brunette practically accosting them in front of many people. The human was stunned that Bulla was still around, still standing beside "her man."

Goten scoffed and shook his head. He didn't want to accuse the woman of anything, but her words sounded an awful lot like treason. He had come out and asked her if she had been the one watching them who reported their plans to Cooler. Valese didn't seem to care as she crossed her arms asking a sarcastic, "So what if I did?"

Both Saiyans were beyond angry, but Goten was even more than Bulla. He had tried to let this girl down easy, the hard way, and flat out calling her out on her indecency. He had given her a pass after she kissed him, mainly because Bulla hadn't been upset by it. This time, Valese had gone too far, and Goten intended to explain to her just what exactly she had caused, within reason.

The Earthling paled as Goten started telling the woman dark tales about assassins, the purge from which they had to defend the planet, and how so many were tortured that day because she couldn't take no for an answer. His story left her stunned and frightened, and she could only watch as the two hybrids took off in flight. She fell to the ground faced with the reality of what would have happened, and a ton of shame barreled down on her.

Bulla and Goten, though, they simply continued to explore the city, Goten holding Bulla's hand as he pulled her along to show her so many new things included a brand new art gallery that opened up. The princess squealed in excitement, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. He watched her as she bounced around the place acting so lively as if she hadn't been kidnapped the day prior. He knew her time on the ship wasn't easy, but as long as it didn't leave any lasting scars, Goten wouldn't harp on it. Everyone was moving forward, now, and he had to admit it was a pretty great time for it since everything was calmer. That shield had been a blessing. He'd have to thank Tarble later.

* * *

It was late when Trunks and Thia returned to Capsule Corp. Outside, Tomaren sat at the patio table, brow furrowed. Trunks whispered to Thia that he'd join her shortly, but he wanted to check on his cousin. A lot had happened in the past forty-eight hours. It was possible the assassin was overwhelmed, and Trunks did not want him handling it alone.

"What has you so shaken?" he calmly asked the hybrid, sitting down beside him.

Tomaren glanced over at his cousin, eyes full of confusion. "I feel something," he stated, "and I'm not quite sure I understand the implication."

"Try describing it to me," Trunks offered lightly. "Maybe we can figure it out."

"I felt it before, from you," Tomaren explained. "It's…nice. Peaceful, nurturing, amusement, and some feeling of deep affection I just don't understand." Trunks's face turned red, and he looked away. "What is it?"

"Well, the affection you're probably feeling is love," Trunks explained. "Probably from your parents. They turned in for the night?" Tomaren nodded. "They're probably mating." He chuckled awkwardly when Tomaren raised a curious eyebrow. "We've all experienced that awkwardness about realizing that about our parents, but we've learned to put up mental blocks. They're relationships are intimate and private, but, as mushy and cliché as it sounds, those feelings they share really teach us what love truly feels like."

"Mushy? Cliché?" Tomaren repeated, not understanding the words.

"Oh, uh," Trunks murmured thinking for a minute. "Mushy is kind of like overly affectionate and sickeningly sweet, and cliché means overdone, repetitive."

"Those words don't apply to me," Tomaren reminded the prince, his expression sour. "I never experienced feelings like this before, from myself or anyone else before you and my parents now. It can't be overdone since it's new to me, and I've been surrounded by lies and darkness my entire life that 'mushy' doesn't seem that sickening."

Trunks smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right," he responded. "Perhaps I've taken it for granted since I've been around it for so long and have my own relationship. In time, you'll understand, especially because you have two amazing role models." Tomaren's dark eyes met Trunks's dreaming blues. "I mean, for them to stay bonded and to be so in love even after decades of separation…we can all learn a lot from them."

Tomaren nodded, and then looked out into the yard. "So this is what love feels like?" His whispers caught Trunks's attention. "It's not like what Cooler said it was. It does not feel like a weakness."

"It's not," Trunks assured his cousin. "Yeah, it could always be used against you, like yesterday when our loved ones were kidnapped, but it also serves as a great strength, prompting us to fight back, like your father did for your mother. It was because of him that she was able to escape here and give my mother the files containing Cooler's weakness."

"Cooler doesn't have a weakness," Tomaren scoffed bitterly. "If he did, I would know it."

"You know what Cooler wanted you to know," Trunks pointed out, and Tomaren couldn't disagree with him. "I trust our mothers. If he does have a weakness, and everyone does, then they'll find it."

The assassin looked up to the stars, his eyes narrowing in anger. "For the sake of the universe, I hope so."

The fact that Tomaren had truly felt hopeful made Trunks incredibly happy. Already, in just a day of being with his parents together, the hybrid was finally starting to understand emotions he felt. In time, the prince knew his cousin was adjust, and he'd be there to help him transition any way he could.

* * *

"It's so nice that we get to do this."

That was what Peppan said, she and Raditz spending time outside with Kakarot and Chi Chi, Vegeta and Bulma, and Celen and Tights. "You're telling me," Bulma replied. "It's hard to believe we've finally caught a break."

Tights smiled and nodded before asking her sister a serious question. "How are you holding up? I know I was a mess after I woke up from the surgery."

"It has its benefits," Bulma replied, looking towards her blushing mate who managed to keep his expression neutral despite his embarrassment, "but I really wish it hadn't happened."

"I understand," Tights offered. "At least we're both safe, though, and that's what's important."

"I still don't get why Gero wanted either of you, needed siblings, or what the heck he's planning," Kakarot stated.

Vegeta shook his head. "Whatever it is, it doesn't matter," he declared. "That bastard won't be getting anywhere near Bulma or Tights, not with the shield up. In the meantime, we have to figure a way to train you both."

"Train?" Tights repeated, her eyes widening.

"The prince and I were talking about it this morning," Celen explained to his mate. "Bulma has trained plenty and she's having trouble gaining access to her energy. It would be beneficial if when Bulma trained you trained with her. I know you've never been interested in fighting, but this is important. You need to be able to defend yourself."

"I don't know…"

"Maybe you should," Chi Chi offered. "If you learn how to defend yourself, maybe it'll ease things between you and Tomaren."

"Would that work? I've never been able to defend myself from anyone, let alone a trained assassin," Tights stated. "Plus, I trust my son."

"I do too," Celen told her, "but I still think it's a good idea. Even with the shield, we'll have to face Cooler and Gero sometime. At least give it some thought."

"You have time," Raditz assured her, "just like Vegeta said. As I'm sure you know, we train at some point every day."

Tights smiled at her mate who smirked at her in return. "Yes, I'm well away," she giggled. "And thank you, Vegeta. I will think about it."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted in response. He then cast Celen a stern glance. "As for you, I told you this morning that you don't need to call me by my title. You are Bulma's brother-in-law, and that makes you a part of our family."

"As I said earlier," Celen countered, "I will continue to show you respect."

Vegeta glared down at that table, irritated, but Bulma saved him an explanation. "Vegeta's not a fan of being formally addressed, especially by family and our friends. Just humor him. I mean, you better not start calling me 'princess,' or we're going to have a problem, brother."

Celen laughed outright at that. "Fair enough, Bulma. So, anyway, why don't you tell me everything that happened? You mentioned that a lot had changed while I was away."

The woman's blue eyes grew sad for a moment, but she offered a weak smile. "Well, I guess we should start at the beginning. I'm not exactly happy with all this, but everyone knows. Sometime after Tights was kidnapped, I ended up seeing this doctor. I don't really remember much of my childhood, you, or Tights…"

As Bulma told Celen the tale of the past, the couples were being watched by Nappa, Bardock, Dr. Briefs, and even Bunny. The woman squealed in delight that everyone was finally together and getting along well. Nappa still couldn't believe his son was sitting right in front of him. They still hadn't really talked much since Celen had arrived, but it had only been about two days since he was freed. His son was probably trying to make up for lost time with Tights and Tomaren, and Nappa wasn't going to get in the way.

Bardock was watching his kids and their mates having a grand old time. It didn't look like they had a care in the world. This was probably the life Gine had imagined for them and their family, but Bardock didn't know how to be a part of it. After what he had experienced, after how much his had pushed his sons away, a part of him felt lucky to just be an onlooker. It really seemed as though his sons didn't need him.

Similarly, Doctor Briefs was watching his daughters interact with their mates and each other, though his thoughts were far more positive. It seemed as if everyone had been together all those years instead of just meeting recently. This made the old man beam with pride. He never knew he would get to see this ever. He had always thought Tights to be dead. Thankfully, that wasn't true. He despised Gero for taking his daughter from him for so long, and even more now considering he had experimented on both of his girls. He would never forgive the man.

"The prince is right," Nappa stated, looking towards the doctor. "This basically makes us family."

Doctor Briefs hesitated a bit, more out of guilt than anything else. "I apologize for ever putting any of them through any of this."

Bardock scoffed a laugh. "You may have been responsible for what happened with the prince and princess, but what happened with Cooler was beyond any of your control. Nappa was on Frieza's ship guarding the prince and you were hardly involved. That's how Cold was able to trick you."

"I should have never fallen for it…"

"Oh honey," Bunny sighed. "It's in the past. Everything has worked out. Our girls are finally together again, and Celen is here now too, and our grandchildren are all together. This wasn't an ideal situation, but they all seem so at peace. Just don't question it."

"Your woman is right," Nappa agreed. "If there's anything we Saiyans know it's that good things can arise from the bad. In time, it'll be like all of this was just another story to tell."

The doctor smiled and nodded, accepting that. He could admit that Saiyans were adaptable. He remembered meeting Celen the first time, being skeptical because of the warning he received years earlier regarding the Saiyans. His son-in-law had been polite enough but guarded, and Doctor Briefs never grew to trust him. But the Saiyan adapted to their world and its practices like it was the best way of life. Later, because of Cold, the doctor believed that it had all been a lie, but now he knew the truth, and he had no intention of ever distrusting the Saiyans again. They were a part of his family.

* * *

Cella and Tarble were away from the compound, exploring the planet. Neither of them had ever seen so much water than on Planet Earth. Sure, Tarble had gone to other planets, but he never explored like he was here. He was always so nervous and timid, but here he felt like he belonged. Earth was a really beautiful and freeing place, a place away from his father and the pressure of being a prince.

"I still can't believe you did that," Cella stated looking up at the sky. They couldn't see the shield from here, only sky, but they knew it was up there. She looked to him with loving eyes. "You should be incredibly proud of yourself, Tarble."

"Heh," the prince laughed. "Yeah, I kind of am. I didn't know if we could really pull it off."

His intended noticed the red on his cheeks and the way his demeanor changed when she complimented him. It made her frown. "You should feel more certain. You're amazing, Tarble."

Tarble's face flushed redder, and he didn't know how to respond. "Uh," he stammered before looking around. He saw a snack kiosk on the beach where currently exploring. "Hey, look, maybe we should stop for some ice cream stuff, you know, what Bulma's mom gave us."

"Tarble…"

Cella's voice was full of warning that time, and Tarble sat down on the sand, sighing. "Okay," he remarked. "I know you want to say something."

"More like ask something," Cella replied, sitting beside him. "Is there a reason you're avoiding compliments over this, because you really shouldn't."

"It's not that, Cella," the prince admitted. "Look, there's a lot I struggle with, and I hate admitting this, but really it's because I feel inadequate." Cella was deeply surprised by the admission, but she stayed silent, wanting Tarble to get everything out on the table. "I've never seen eye to eye with my father, even since I was young. He and I were never close, and I've always felt like one wrong move would set him off. I'm not like other Saiyans.

"With Vegeta, I've always seen his as more of a father figure than a brother, and I never want to disappoint him. It always seems like there's nothing I can do to ruin his opinion of me, but I'm just so scared to lose that connection. I know it's silly, but I can't help it."

"Your brother loves you," Cella reminded him. "He's always told you he wants you to do what you want. You don't have to be like the other Saiyans. The fact that you're not is one of the reasons I fell for you."

"Wh…What?" Tarble stammered. "Really?"

Cella smiled and nodded, her cheeks tingling pink. "Well, yeah," she responded. "I always found you interesting. You'd train to be strong enough to protect yourself and your loved ones, but you always had these amazing, intelligent ideas, even before you started working with either Bulma or her father. I always loved hearing you talk. You're much more capable than you think, and very sweet. I always needed that. I know the lives my parents led, and it wasn't always easy on either of them, but they're happy when together, and I always wanted that, and I am always happiest when I'm around you, doing nothing, doing something, just talking. You complete me, Tarble."

"Cella," the prince breathed out, amazed. His bewildered look yielded to a smile as he pounced on his intended, not really concerned about their public location. Cella grinned into the kiss and laced her fingers in his hair. This was the first time he didn't shy away from her, the first time he accepted any compliments from her.

That moment on the beach changed everything between them, changed Tarble's demeanor. It seemed like he had finally had confidence, confidence that he and Cella were meant to be for she completed him too. The two of them ended up staying away from Capsule that night, having a long conversation about themselves and their lives that they pretty much had already known from always being so close. Both of them accepted that everything was about to change, and they were happy.

* * *

A/N: Okay, everyone! So, I'm pretty sure everyone could tell that I planned on this story being the last in this series. As of a few days ago, it was. But then I started thinking, and I got another idea for a story continuing this whole series. It was never my intention, but now I can't not think about it or write it, so as I am halfway through this story, I'm surprising you all with this. To be honest, I debated on whether or not to mention it, but now I'm just excited. Very, very excited. And now probably leaving you guessing one what more I could do XD


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

So, I wasn't going to post this today, but why the heck not. Happy Freaking Father's Day! Lol, no seriously, Happy Father's Day to all the fathers out there. I was honestly thinking about this chapter, wondering what to do with the next one when it struck me that it was perfect for a Father's Day chapter. So, I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

The sun shone brightly, illuminating the whole house and bathing the occupants in warmth. Thia awoke in Trunks's arms, a smile gracing her features. She had slept in his bed once before, but she had been wary then. The previous night, she had made the decision to toss her culture away. It was much easier, now that they were enemies to the alliance. The princess wanted nothing to do with them.

She was up earlier than her intended, his expression calm and relaxed as he snored quietly. Her smile softened as she looked upon the man with love. Her fingers moved to brush lavender locks from his face. His eyes twitched from the contact, and he released a contented sigh, one eye peeking out and taking in her form. "Good morning, gorgeous," he greeted, smirking when Thia blushed. "How'd you sleep?"

"Very well," she murmured. "Thank you."

"Always," Trunks replied, pulling her close to him. His thumb traced her shoulder while his tail wrapped around her waist, and Thia still had not pulled away. Though he had grown used to her shyness, Trunks was thrilled that Thia finally felt comfortable enough with him at her side. This is what he always wanted for them. He gently kissed her cheek, and she nuzzled the cheek against him. "Mm, I can get used to waking up like this."

"Me too," Thia admitted confidently, and their eyes met. "It's better like this."

Trunks's boyish grin infected Thia, and she beamed brightly at him. Her intended pounced on her much like he had the previous night, kissing her with such passion. Thia wanted to melt right there, in a good way. The two continued to explore each other's bodies, Thia's innocent touches driving Trunks wild. This new boldness with just slight timidity impressed the prince. And he had always heard that phrase that people didn't change overnight. Still, he knew he was getting too caught up, and he still had things he needed to tell her one night, but they had plenty of time for that. For now…

"I think we should get up," Trunks whispered in her ear. "We need to get dressed and get down to breakfast."

Thia nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I _am_ hungry. I was so scared yesterday, Trunks, I hardly ate."

Trunks grimaced before tightening his hold on his princess. "Never put yourself through that, especially not over fear of me. I will never hurt you like that."

"I know," she assured him. "I know I did it to myself. I'm sorry."

"Again with the apologizing," Trunks huffed, but his voice held slight teasing. "We'll work on that. For now, let's get you dressed and fed."

Thia nodded in agreement and moved to leave the bed. The night before, they had decided that they were going to stay together the rest of their visit to Earth and after, and so Trunks helped Thia bring her clothes into the room he was staying in and helped her to put them away. She walked over to the closet, opening the doors only to frown at the clothing she had. Trunks felt her displeasure and wondered what caused such an abrupt change. He got out of bed and accompanied her, gazing inside at the wardrobe. "Everything okay?"

"No," Thia replied. "Just looking at them…I hate those clothes. I only wore them to protect my 'sanctity.' They're so conservative and restricting and just not me. These are the clothes that belong to a Needellen woman, their princess. I don't want to be a part of that any longer. I can't wear these."

Trunks smiled at the woman and chuckled earning her surprise. "Is that all?" he asked lovingly. "I have a temporary solution for you." Trunks took one of the dresses and tore the bottom and the sleeves to shreds making the dress incredibly short and the sleeves flowing and in tatters.

It was the most beautiful thing Thia had ever seen.

She looked to Trunks with thankful eyes and took the newly altered dress. "When you're done getting dressed, we can go find my mom and my sister. I'm sure they'd love to take you shopping for some new clothes. Earthling style is less durable than what we have on Planet Vegeta, but I think you'll be able to find something you like."

"You don't think they'll mind?" Thia questioned skeptically.

"Are you kidding?" Trunks deadpanned before he barked a laugh. "Oh man, Thia…mom and Bulla will be thrilled. Shopping is one of their favorite pastimes." The princess still appeared uncertain. Trunks grinned and shook his head. "Come on. We'll ask them."

The two had quickly gotten dressed and found the women still chatting at the breakfast table. Trunks wondered if the others had all gone out to train or if they were discussing what had happened the previous day. It was great to see his mother and sister looking so well after their ordeal, and Tights looked much more rested and relaxed. Peppan and Chi Chi were also there, the sisters-in-law discussing some crazy antics their husbands had brought upon them that morning.

"Morning ladies," Trunks greeted. "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all," Bulma answered her son, looking to Thia. She was surprised at the girl's choice of attire, but she offered her a warm smile. "I'm loving the new look, sweetie."

Thia blushed, but she returned the smile. "Thank you, Bulma."

"Ah, you finally dropped her title!" Bulla exclaimed happily. "I knew you'd get there."

"About that," Trunks stated, "you two wouldn't mind taking Thia out shopping, would you?"

Bulla's expression became serious in a way that was downright frightening. "Is that a legitimate question?"

"Uh…" the princess murmured quietly while looking away nervously.

"We would love to," Bulma confirmed. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," Thia whispered. "Just…I don't want to be like my people any longer."

Everyone looked upon the woman in understanding. Bulla nodded in agreement. "I can see that. By the way, I agree with mom. I love what you did to that dress."

"Well, actually, Trunks did it."

Bulla looked over to her brother, her eyes intense. Trunks's narrowed at hers. "What?"

"You have good taste," Bulla approved. "But leave the rest to us. It's been a while since we had a good shopping binge."

"To be honest, I'd like to join in, too," Tights expressed. "It's been so long, and there's only so many of my old clothes that still fit upstairs. Everything is probably way out of date." She looked to her sister. "Do you mind?"

Bulma beamed brightly. "Honestly, I would love to. A long time ago, back on Planet Vegeta, I had a memory of you and me shopping together. That was still when I thought you were an imaginary friend, though."

Tights laughed weakly. "Well, you always did love accompanying me. I think this will be fun, like old times."

"Oh, I wish I was going too," Bunny stated, entering the dining room.

"You always could, you know," Bulma persuaded. "I mean, I think the guys can handle a few hours without us. You two should come too."

"You don't have to tell us twice," Chi Chi agreed.

Bulla looked around and said, "Hey, guys, where's Cella. I'm sure she'd like to come."

"Huh," Peppan pondered. "I haven't seen her all morning."

"Me neither," the other women responded.

"Well," Trunks stated, "I guess we can try to locate her, provided she's not masking her ki."

Everyone nodded, all stretching out their senses save Tights and Bunny who had never were able to sense ki. Trunks's eyes widened in shock before he stopped cold and blushed. Thia sensed his slight embarrassment. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing wrong," Trunks clipped. "Just, Cella is with Tarble…really far away from here."

"You don't think they…" Bulla started, "do you?"

Peppan simply laughed and shook her head. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised." She looked over to Bulma. "Our families are even more entwined now."

"Absolutely," Bulma agreed. "And we should celebrate with a shopping excursion." She looked to her son. "If Cella comes back here, let her know to come find us. I'm not sure if we'll be seeing her anytime soon, though."

"If they mated, probably not," Trunks agreed. "You all go have fun." He looked to his intended, took her hand, and squeezed it. "Have a good time."

Thia smiled at the Saiyan and nodded firmly. "I will."

* * *

Cella and Tarble had been up most of the night, having made their mateship official. At first, Tarble had been slightly panicked at the thought of mating without ceremony, but he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted Cella, and consequences be damned. It was the first time he thought like that. During the night, he had stopped caring about trying to please his father or any disappointment this could bring. How could he care when he was just so happy and complete?

The morning had come so quickly, and the two were practically up with the sun behaving playfully. Tarble had grabbed Cella, laughing at her surprised squeals before he kissed her, Cella getting her revenge by taking ahold of his tail. This time when he growled at her, it wasn't in warning. Instead, he moaned her name and allowed him to do whatever she wanted. He was putty in her hands.

Eventually, they realized they needed to get up, though it was almost noon when they made that decision. Mainly their stomachs had prompted them to check the time. They were certain the others knew they were off together somewhere, probably putting two and two together, so they wouldn't be too worried. Still, despite wanting to be alone just a little longer, they had responsibilities to return to.

After they ate breakfast, Tarble checked out of the hotel. The woman behind the counter had been very nice and tried engaging the Saiyan prince in conversation. She was surprised when Cella came right up to him, linking her arm around his, and kissed his cheek. "Ready to go?"

Tarble glanced over at his new mate with a loving smile. "Yeah, I am. Let's go." He looked back over to the dazzled woman. "Thank you again. It was nice talking to you."

The two walked out of the building before Tarble asked the woman, "So, what was that about? I sensed a little bit of anger."

Cella sighed, shook her head, and laughed. "Sometimes you're so dense, my prince. That woman was flirting with you."

An amused brow quirked. "I doubt that. Did you really think that?"

"She commented on your physique and asked if she'd see you around more," Cella pointed out. "Those are two key indicators. I was just letting her know you're taken."

"She saw me with you," Tarble argued. "She had to know we're together."

"Earthlings are different," Cella reminded him. "They can't tell unless apparently a person is wearing wedding rings. They have different mating customs."

"It seems a little silly, doesn't it," Tarble blurted out. "But, in any case, you didn't have to worry. I only have eyes for you, and apparently I am dense. I just thought she was being nice."

"I know," Cella stated warmly. "It's one of the many things I love about you. You're just so darn cute and innocent."

Tarble blushed, but he didn't say anything. He only took Cella's hand and laced their fingers together. Capsule Corp. wasn't that far away. If they flew, it would take them a few minutes to get back, but the prince wanted to prolong the contact he had with his mate. They decided to walk, taking the long way back. He couldn't wait to start their lives together as mates, and he was planning to prolong each moment he could.

* * *

Tomaren woke up feeling shaky, the previous day's moments being much too much. During the night, he had had a nightmare, one where he had succeeded in destroying his mother. He woke up with a fright and couldn't get back to sleep. He was frantic.

In the morning, he had spent most of his time pacing the back grounds of Capsule Corp. He wanted to leave, but he wanted to stay, and he didn't know which was better. Eventually, the answer was given to him as his father approached him wearing a warm, affectionate smile. The assassin felt, in that moment, that he didn't deserve to be looked upon like that, not after his horrific dream.

"Let's go somewhere," Celen had suggested, shocking his son. "I can feel your energy fluctuating. I think we should go and train, have some quality father/son time."

The hybrid was apprehensive. "That is not wise, father," he stated gruffly. "I feel as though my instincts will kick in, and I do not wish to hurt you." He had already regrettably hurt Trunks the last time his instincts left him wanting to destroy something.

Celen nodded and clamped his hand down on his son's shoulders. "That's all the more reason for us to train. You need to work all of this out of your system, develop new instincts, and learn the Saiyan ways over the Arcosian's. I'm not afraid of you or your skills. You are my son, and damn it, we're gonna train together. To be honest, that was something I had always looked forward to, to bond with you."

"You already have," Tomaren argued. "There is no sense in risking your safety to prove that you aren't afraid of me."

"You need to let go," Celen countered. "You're holding onto so much, and I get it. You need to release this energy somehow, or you'll remain agitated and berate yourself. Just trust me, son. I will be fine. Besides, we missed out on all those training moments."

Everything his father was saying was calling to a hidden desire Tomaren did not know he had. He was compelled to go with the Saiyan, to train with him, but at what cost? What would happen if he couldn't control his impulses? He could already feel himself slipping. Like when Trunks had made the offer to take him away from this place, he found himself reluctantly agreeing, nodding to his father as the two of them took off. Neither knew that they were being watched, a concerned father and grandfather observing their departure. Nappa really hoped that Celen could get through to Tomaren, somehow. This was not the life they deserved, not after everything his son had selflessly sacrificed.

They deserved a chance to work through this.

The father/son pair had gone to the forest where Trunks had brought Tomaren days ago, and Tomaren had to admit he already felt better. It was far enough away from Capsule that he wouldn't be able to destroy the place. The desire to attack diminished, but he didn't know for how long. He looked up to see his father stretching. The man looked very content and relieved as he let out a quiet moan. He smirked at his son as he cracked his neck. "Not gonna lie, but that felt damn good. Makes me wonder how long I was really in that cell."

"Beats the hell out of me," Tomaren returned. "Like I told you, I didn't even know you were alive, and mother was a traitor."

"I know what Cooler told you left an impact," Celen stated, "but just listen to what you feel in the bond. That should be enough to override your instincts."

"What do you mean?" Tomaren questioned skeptically. "That sounds like a foolish plan."

"Maybe," Celen replied to his son, "but when your mother and I bonded, after I helped her escape, my instincts told me to kill. I ran through my job like a mundane task just letting it happen. It had once excited me, the thought of being drenched in someone's blood, but when I saw Tights looking so horrified one time, when she had grown to ignore me, I realized that maybe my instinct wasn't the best."

"If that is the case, then how can you say I'll be accepted?"

"Because Tights did accept me," Celen stated. "She fell for me as I had for her despite the fact that we despised each other's morals. I chose to make a change based on what I felt, because the killing just made me feel empty. There wasn't a purpose to it other than bringing honor to my family by accepting a job from the king. Once I lost the pride my parents had in me by rescuing Tights, it didn't matter anymore. She did. Cooler was right about one thing. Tights was the reason I chose to leave my race and customs behind. I went against my mandate, allowing passersby to live instead or murdering everyone that set foot on our planet, and I eventually left to forge my own path. It was the hardest and best decision I ever made in my life, and I never regretted it. Eventually, King Vegeta came to me himself and apologized to your mother and me. He was thankful for what we had become a part of, that we had given them information to save our world. In exchange, I asked the king that if I ever had a child, regardless of his mother, that he be granted a high status regardless of power and be given protection. The king agreed, not knowing that I had taken an alien as mate. I'm sure, by now, he knows."

"Probably," Tomaren huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. "Choosing my own path, hm? Sounds like a dream."

"It's a reality, son," Celen reiterated. "You aren't Cooler's slave any longer. You _are_ free. What is it you really want to do?"

For the longest time, Tomaren's answer to that was to save his father and not destroy his mother. So far, he had accomplished both, though the latter still left him with doubts. What did he want now that Cooler knew of his treachery? He wanted to lose these blasted instincts. He didn't want to be an assassin for the Cold Empire, or what was left of it, anymore. What he wanted was to nurture the few bonds he had, help take down the monster that created him. Most importantly, he wanted to protect Trunks the same way he had protected him. If not for Trunks, Tomaren would not be alive. He owed the prince his service.

"Destroy Cooler," Tomaren stated. "After that…I don't know what is out there for me?"

"We are, son," Celen emphasized. "Your mother and I. We always have been, and we always will be. I promise. We will make up for lost time, and here is a good start." The former warrior got into a fighting stance that Tomaren recognized. It was one of his own, though slightly less guarded, and it amazed him that he had come up with a style similar to his father's all on his own. "Now, come at me."

Tomaren moved to fight, eyeing his father's exposed points. He released a sigh, rushing to attack. "Remember, you asked for this!"

Celen grinned cockily. "I am aware, boy. But just remember this. I know which points are unguarded." He quickly shifted his position to defend himself from his son's attacks, shocking the former assassin. "I am a doctor after all."

Tomaren smirked at the man, tension easing out of his shoulders due to his increasing relief. "Fair enough, but this isn't over."

"You're right," Celen agreed. "This is only the beginning."

The two pushed back and got ready to attack each other head on, readily exchanging blows once they met. They kept at it for hours, Tomaren expending anxious energy as he and his father did more than punch and kick recklessly. It had been the most fun Tomaren had had in his entire life, and he was starting to understand more and more the value of family. His sense of duty and obligation to his father, not to mention the level of trust, increased astronomically. It had been an eye-opening experience for the Saiyan hybrid. Not only did he have the power to make he own path, but he now had the support to make it happen. He would not squander this feeling, not ever. He would show Cooler that he was much stronger than the Arcosian ever believed. He would be a slave no longer. Not to Cooler, and not to his instincts either.

* * *

Celen had returned to Capsule Corp. by the evening, alone, he sun setting in the distance. Tomaren had opted to stay in the forest for a while after stumbling across a new technique. He had been watching his father, the different ki attacks he shot at him, and had become inspired. Celen thought it best for Tomaren to train, to use that extra energy he had to center himself. He had certainly trained quite a bit when he had stopped eliminating others cold turkey. It did help to alleviate those instincts.

The Saiyan was not surprised that when he sat down at the table, another presence joined him. He managed not to react despite his racing heart. It was a long time coming, but his father had finally approached him, and Celen was at a loss of what to say. Staying quiet seemed like the better option.

"I'm glad you're alive," Nappa said, breaking the silence. "I thought that frost demon bastard had ended you for good."

The son looked to his father in shock. "Frost demon? Didn't think I'd ever hear that phrase leave your mouth."

Nappa chuckled and shook his head. "I still remember the day I said it directly to Frieza's face. Wanted to know where I got it from, but I didn't talk."

At the admission, Celen frowned and looked away from his father again, looking to the sinking orange orb in the sky. "Why did you do it? You had to know what you were walking into boarding that ship."

"I knew," Nappa acknowledged, "but it was the right thing to do. Vegeta was bonded with no one, his bond with both his parents severed. Neither knew if he was alive or dead, just like how I had no idea about you. I did it for my friend and to protect the prince from Frieza, but I couldn't protect him from everything."

"I can imagine," Celen stated. "I couldn't protect Tights or Tomaren completely from Cooler. All I could do was try, try to get them away. It took me this long to get them out of there."

"But you still did right by your family, and I am so very proud of you for that."

Celen's attention was earned once again as he stared at his father skeptically through narrowed eyes. Nappa was surprised to receive such a cold gaze, but considering their last encounter it was truly deserved. His son's words, though, were unexpected. "You've changed. In the past, you wouldn't have come to me like this. You would have ignored your traitor of a son."

"You aren't a traitor, Celen," Nappa sighed, looking down at the patio table. "You were right in all this. I didn't understand, but I do now. All these years, I kept your secret. No one ever knew you were mated to Tights, not even Prince Vegeta or Kalina. I only ever told Trunks, your nephew as it turned out, when Vegeta and I taught him the history of our race."

"Trunks," Celen repeated, the name calming him. "Bulma's son. Tomaren mentioned him when we were training, and Bulma said they have bonded."

"That's right," Nappa confirmed. "Trunks has a big heart. His future self came back here once, warning us about King Cold. Bulma had been kidnapped, was pregnant at the time, and Vegeta would have been killed en route. Kakarot would have done what I had, boarding the ship to protect them."

The tale was completely unbelievable, yet Celen could picture it especially if Bulma was involved. "You know, I was told that time travel was a galactic felony," he jeered slightly. "It's best not to tell that to a Galactic Patrolman."

"Well, I won't tell one if you won't," Nappa joked along with him, and Celen sobered up.

"Father, I am a Galactic Patrolman."

Nappa shook his head. "Nah, kid. You are and always have been a Saiyan. You just outsourced for a while. Besides, I don't see you turning in your sister-in-law or nephew any time soon."

Celen concurred. "Well, you got me there." The two men shared a laugh, both shaking their heads. The younger looked to his senior with eyes full of emotion. "I know you won't believe it, but I really did miss you, father."

"Celen," Nappa called quietly, "to be honest, I missed you more than you will ever know. Of course, I was left mourning you for the longest time."

When his father had approached him, Celen didn't know what to expect. He knew his father had to have been free of Frieza once news of the tyrant's death circulated around, but he could have never been certain what his father's life had become. Part of him still expected his father to be the angry, callous, violent, ill-tempered man he grew up trying to impress. In front of him was not that man. The Saiyan in front of him was kinder but still full of a ton of pride, and most of all he accepted Celen for his choices. He accepted his son in ways he never could back in the day. "Well, I'm here now," Celen reminded him, "and I'll be damned if I let that frost demon get the better of me one more fucking time."

A boisterous laugh escaped the former general. "Now, that's the son I remember," he chortled before smirking at the man. "When we're done with him, Cooler won't know what hit him."

A nod of agreement was his answer before Celen started to ponder something. "We still have to figure out what he wants the girls for," he pointed out. "With all he went through to capture them, he's not going to give up so easily."

"He's helped more than hurt," Nappa mentioned. At Celen's confusion, he elaborated. "He let a scientist modify them, and how they're stronger than they were before, and they won't get tired like we would meaning they'll have more energy to utilize. Once they tap into that, they could be unstoppable, and Bulma was already an amazing fighter to begin with."

"So," Celen said with a smile, "even though she didn't remember anything, Bulma still fought. I knew it. That girl was a Saiyan at heart. There's no denying it."

"There was never a doubt in my mind," Nappa told him. "You should have seen her and the prince together at the start of their relationship. They were seeing each other, only pretending, just to piss off their fathers."

"Really?" Celen couldn't help but be captivated by the story his father started to tell. Nappa nodded, and Celen smirked. He could definitely picture Bulma being incredibly defiant towards her father. He remembered how the man used to be. He was always high-strung, and, given what Cold had told him, that horrible lie where he had traded Tights for his own safety, he guess he couldn't fault the man for trying to keep his daughter on a short leash. Still, there had to be a better way to go about it, but truthfully it only served to remind him of when his father had given him hell over Tights. He'd keep that thought to himself. He was fairly certain that many Saiyans could related to Dr. Briefs in a way. It seemed like the human doctor, though, was trying to make up for his follies.

Not wanting to think about the harsh past anymore, Celen asked Nappa more questions about Bulma's past. He wanted to learn about the woman she had become, how she had turned out without her memories of him and her sister. It seemed that, despite the erasure, they had been a huge part of Bulma's psyche and couldn't fully disappear. Maybe that was why Bulma had instantly recognized him despite her memories being altered. He was glad that, in a way, he had still found a way to protect her in life, and that those skills he taught her had never truly left.

Soon enough, he'd be training her again, this time a lot more forcefully than he ever thought he would, and he was really looking forward to it.

* * *

Trunks had not been kidding when he warned his intended that his mother and sister loved to shop. Of course, it became even more of a spectacle since it was Tights's first shopping trip in over thirty years. The woman had been completely energetic, pulling Bulma into many different stores. Thia smiled watching their antics. It was nice to see the sisters so happy knowing what they had suffered.

Bulla had been the one to help Thia out, and the princess got to see what it would be like to have a sister. The blue-haired princess was so kind, and she helped Thia find a style she liked. As inappropriate as it seemed, Thia wanted to show off as much skin as possible. Many pairs of shorts, short skits, halter tops, and short, one-shoulder shirts later, Thia had a completely new wardrobe, and she was incredibly comfortable in these outfits. Bulla was excited they had had such a good haul. They found the others soon after and then stopped off for lunch.

Thia felt this strange, fervent excitement when she arrived home quickly getting changed before locating her intended. She smiled when she found him and Goten in a double battle with Celen and Tomaren. Even she could tell that Tomaren looked more at ease. It was a huge difference than what she had seen in the former assassin prior. It must have been a relief to him that Cooler could never reach him again, just like her brother and father could never harm her again. She felt like she could related to Tomaren, especially because they were both trying to shed the cultures that raised them, to embrace the Saiyan lifestyle.

Her presence had caused Trunks to look up for a moment, and the prince called time knowing that his cousin could potentially take advantage of his distraction. They all fell out of stance taking a break, and Trunks came over to her wearing the biggest grin. He eyes her up and down, taking note of her short, black shorts, and a light blue t-shirt exposing her shoulders. "Love the new look," he praised, his voice soft and warm. Thia could help but smile and hug her intended.

"Thank you," she murmured quietly, leaning her head against Trunks's chest. "How was your day?"

"It was good," Trunks assured her. "I went with my father to the other locations on the planet to meet with our other soldiers and assess whatever damages were caused by Cooler's army. The soldiers were able to prevent too much damage, though some wastelands were pretty trashed. All in all, I'd say that despite all that happened, we were the ones victorious."

"And what of Planet Vegeta?" Thia questioned frantically. "Did my father…?"

"No," Trunks soothed. "We spoke to my grandfather today, too. They were prepared, and Tarble sent his notes on the changes to the shield system. They were able to keep the planet protected. My grandfather told his father that the Galactic Alliance would support the Saiyan race, and if he chose to come after our planet, theirs would be the one to suffer. They backed down. My guess is that Inone and your father believed that the element of surprise would work in their favor, but he didn't expect that you would all escape."

"Trunks…about that…I was thinking of something, regarding Inone." Trunks grew serious, but he nodded for her to continue. "I know that you had taught me moves to defend myself, but I felt so helpless against him. I…I don't want to feel like that again. Trunks, I…I want to fight."

The prince could see it in Thia's eyes. She was serious about this, and he couldn't blame her. Inone had demoralized her, and she wanted to prove that she was beyond their ways. Thia was a strong woman, and she could be even stronger. "I'd be happy to train you, Thia, and I think I have just the way to teach you quickly."

The princess seemed surprised. "Really?"

"Really," Trunks replied. His gaze shifted to his cousin who was watching them closely. Tomaren nodded to Trunks having picked up on the tail end of their conversation. The two had a silent understanding. It would be much easier and quicker to teach her in a real time spar, and Tomaren would be able to tell her both hers and her opponent's POKs. She would be able to learn to recognize them for herself.

The next time she saw her brother, she would demolish him.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. Just OCs.

* * *

After the day of their shopping excursion, night fell, and everyone was settling in for the night. Tarble and Cella had returned, though no one had said anything about their disappearing act. Sitting together, though, Tarble across from Raditz, had the prince rattled. He wanted to talk to the man and to Vegeta, but it just didn't seem like the right moment. It didn't really matter. Cella understood, and she planned to be patient with her new mate. He hadn't disappointed her so far.

Bulma had found a way to escape her family. For the most part, she managed to stave off any questions of "how are you feeling" and "are you doing okay?" It was early when she stated that she wanted to turn in, both Tights and Vegeta watching her, Tights looking more than concerned. If anyone knew what Bulma was dealing with, it was her. Vegeta, though, was the only one who could get through to her.

So, Bulma returned to her room, fake smiles disappearing as soon as she closed the door and pressed her head to the wood. She gasped when she heard a noise behind her, but it was only Vegeta entering the room from the balcony. Bulma relaxed, but not for long. Vegeta was not going to let her get away with hiding.

"So are we done with the part where you're pretending to be okay for appearance's sake?" Bulma's gaze questioned him. The prince scoffed. "Bond."

The woman shook her head and brushed her hair away from her face. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Woman, really," Vegeta huffed. "Everyone you're bonded to knows. They, too, are pretending that everything is fine because you are. But we're alone now, in private. You don't have to hide from me."

"I really hate this," she whispered, admitting it to him and herself. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I love you, and I appreciate your gesture the other day, but I just don't feel like myself anymore. I can't feel my own energy. I used to always be able to. I know it's still there, but it's just so disorienting. Not only that, but I feel like someone's experiment, like who I really am doesn't matter. Does that make ay sense?"

Vegeta nodded and took a seat on her bed, his form rigid. "I wasn't ever Frieza's experiment," he stated, "but for the longest time after my rescue I did not feel like me. On his ship I was a soldier, Frieza's pet, and when I was on Planet Vegeta I was a prince, but the anxiety I felt being with Frieza did not go away. I didn't start feeling like myself again until I met this random Earth woman who had a bit of trouble paying attention as to where she was walking."

A small smile graced Bulma's features, but then she sobered and took a deep breath. "I get it. And that took years for you to get there. This just happened to me days ago. I'm not okay."

"I know," Vegeta replied, reaching out for her. She gave him her hand and allowed him to pull her down to him, the woman straddling his form. "I don't expect you to be okay. Honestly, I'm not okay. I was so focused on the battle that I lost sight of you." He looked away from her face, emotion and rage flickering over his eyes. "To think I let that bastard take you, that he handed you over to that mad scientist, that he touched you and forced himself on you, that I can do nothing to take that away from you…believe me, woman. Turles will die by my hands, and my hands alone."

"I have to say, it's kind of sad that where Tights had been so against stuff like that because of our customs and couldn't accept that it didn't bother her anymore," Bulma started, "that I'm one-hundred percent okay with that. I don't know what that says about me."

Vegeta gently drew her in, his hand entangling in her hair as he brought her lips to his. Bulma reciprocated, just allowing herself to feel his touch and their mixing emotions. She allowed his tongue to explore her, and then the two pulled away. "It says that you were hurt," Vegeta told her. "You know what these monsters are capable of. Besides, Tights had the right to be against what we did before. You've heard flashes, but the Saiyans were not diplomatic in the least. Even random people passing by or seeking help were murdered in cold blood. This bastard is deserving of it. I promise you, he will have a just death."

Bulma nodded and then chuckled and shook her head, her eyes and smile sad as she looked at him. "Remember when things were simpler and we were just students at a university trying to stick it to our fathers. I miss that."

"Hm," Vegeta murmured, nuzzling against her. "I miss that, too."

"Vegeta, I don't want to be a cyborg," Bulma finally said it.

"I know," he responded, his voice also sounding sad. "Unfortunately, this is the hand we were dealt. We'll make the most of it, but just remember. You're still my mate. Your emotions are still the same. You are still human. You are not someone's experiment. You are the Princess of all Saiyans. The only thing that has changed is your physical body, not _you_. And we will use that. According to Tights, the two of you have unlimited energy. In a fight, especially a fight with a Saiyan or Arcosian, you have the advantage because we cannot get our energy back, and the supply _is_ limited. I know you can't feel your energy, but I'm sure it'll be much easier than you think to draw it out. Celen and I plan to train you and Tights tomorrow."

Bulma's eyes lit up at the thought of training with, not only her mate, but her brother too. It had been so long. Since seeing the Saiyan, many memories had started to flitter back. Some were just flashes, but she remembered how she felt about her brother-in-law. In all honesty, though she wouldn't tell her father, Celen had been more of a father to her than a brother. She had always wanted to make him proud, always listened to him and respected his authority. And all this time Bulma thought she hated authority figures.

Vegeta could sense a shift in Bulma's mood, a soft smirk gracing his features. He could already tell what had changed. Around Celen, Bulma seemed completely at ease. The Saiyan was more to Bulma than just her sister's mate. His lessons had stuck with her, even when she had no memories. It came out when he trained her in the beginning. Plus, Bulma's attitude was very Saiyan-like from the beginning. Celen had definitely played a role in that. Even when he and Celen discussed training the girls, there was a light in his eyes when Bulma was mentioned, a different sort of spark then his mate. If Vegeta had to guess, Celen seemed to give off this paternal vibe towards Bulma. Given the sense that Bulma's father was rarely around because of work during her childhood, Vegeta would venture that Celen practically raised his princess.

"I think training will help," Bulma stated. "It just feels so normal. I mean, I know none of this is normal."

"Well, Bulma," Vegeta chuckled. "We're Saiyans. Nothing is ever normal about Saiyans."

Bulma flashed him a genuine, thankful smile. "Celen calls me a Saiyan, too."

"You are one," Vegeta reminded her, holding her tight. "In all our eyes. You're a fighter and a survivor. That alone makes you a Saiyan. And you are my princess. You've claimed my heart and being."

"Vegeta," Bulma breathed out, her cheeks flushed and face hot. The prince once again moved to kiss her, this time gently nipping her neck. Bulma gasped and sighed, a slight moan escaping her. "I…you complete me."

"I love you, Bulma," he growled against her skin. Bulma's eyes widened with shock. She pulled back to look him in the eye. Vegeta had _never_ used those words before, always settling for his Saiyan expression. She would interchange, sometimes feeling like both love and completeness didn't truly capture what she felt.

A tear escaped Vegeta, the Saiyan prince wiping it away. His woman had just felt such intense emotion, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "You are mine, and I am yours," he whispered, "and nothing is going to change that."

Bulma nodded, shifted on Vegeta so that she was closer. "What I feel for you is too intense to describe," she relayed.

"I feel the same," Vegeta assured her. "I think words are beyond us."

"Then let's not use words right now," Bulma replied, her hands stroking his arms through his spandex.

"No words," he agreed. He pulled back to remove his armor never removing his eyes from Bulma's blue pools. Though she was still struggling with this new transformation, at least with him she still felt free and safe. His hand gently traced up her spine, Bulma shivering against him and surrendering to her mate's touch. Needless to say, the two weren't seen for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning marked a day of intense training, all the younger Saiyans training with Thia. Currently, the Needellen was sparring with Trunks, Bulla and Goten occasionally looking back to make sure things were going okay. Tomaren was back at the compound, observing the fighters while continuing to point of hers and Trunks's POKs. She was learning quickly, and that was imperative. Despite the shield, Tomaren knew that Cooler and his men would find a way, and Thia would probably face her brother sooner rather than later.

Thia was exhausted, but she wanted to continue with the training. She was already learning to recognize points to attack and defend. This method of training had helped immensely, and she was already starting to feel some confidence return. Trunks may have been holding off on the ki attacks, but he definitely wasn't holding back on his physical strength. She was able to keep up with him.

Nappa came up to the group, interrupting the training to deliver a message. It was meant for all of them, but in reality it was for Trunks and Thia. "We just received word from King Vegeta," Nappa told them. "The Needellens, as you know, could not attack thanks to the shield system, but the threat has been neutralized."

"Neutralized?" Thia repeated, her voice nervous. "What does that mean…?"

"It means, princess," Nappa explained softly, "that they will not be able to harm us. The planets of the alliance are already ordering the new shields Tarble designed and we have the Galactic Alliance on our side. Your father has been informed that they are no longer a part of the alliance. You, however, have amnesty because you are Prince Trunks's intended. You are officially under the protection of Planet Vegeta and the whole alliance. Your family can never hurt you again without a full-scale war occurring."

Thia's eyes widened in shock before she grimaced. "But what about…"

"Don't worry, Thia," Trunks assured her, gently squeezing her shoulder. He was surprised she didn't jump from the contact and smirked at the woman. "Inone won't know what hit him."

"Yeah," she whispered timidly before she cleared her throat and met Nappa's eyes. "I…I agree that they shouldn't be in the alliance and that I owe them nothing, but I need you to tell the king and the prince that Zolid had no knowledge of any of this."

Trunks's eyes widened. "Are you certain?"

Thia glanced over at him and nodded curtly. "Inone told me that Zolid didn't know what they were doing, that he tolerated the Saiyans for the sake of the alliance, but that only Inone and my father were responsible."

"I will tell them," Nappa assured her. "If that's the case, then we may have to handle it differently. We don't want another Earth on our hands."

Trunks understood what his guardian met considering that King Vegeta had practically punished an entire planet for the actions of one man. Maybe, just maybe there was a way to salvage the alliance with the Needellens even if the two races disagreed. If Zolid was willing to surrender his father, then it was possible the Galactic Alliance would accept them back in.

With the message delivered, Nappa was about to retreat to contact King Vegeta about the new development. Before he left the group, his eyes landed on Tomaren, the former assassin staring at him with a blank expression. The bald Saiyan held back a sigh and walked away.

Oddly enough, everyone could feel the tension after Nappa left, though Goten was the one to break the silence. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm ready for another round. We need to be ready for the enemy. Shields or not, they aren't going to give up."

Tomaren snapped out of his daze. "He is right. Cooler is not the type to give up. Even if he can't get to the planet, he'll find a way. He always finds a way, no matter how long it takes."

"Yeah, well, so do we," Trunks retorted, standing tall. "Cooler messed with the wrong race."

* * *

He hated those monkeys.

Every time he looked out the viewing dock, he could see that dark purple shield blocking the planet. It had killed many of his men that had taken off after the escaped prisoners. Destruction still lay in his wake, floating in the emptiness of space. Debris from the crashed ships and the bodies of his soldiers made a path to the shield. This was a disgrace.

"Lord Cooler."

The Arcosian ruler turned to face Dr. Gero, the cyborg glaring out the window. It seemed he was just as angered by this farce as the Arcosian. He turned away and Gero joined him. "What do you think about this shield they designed?"

"I'm currently trying to breach the system," Gero announced. "Unfortunately, it's as I feared. Before, Earth wasn't a problem because they were not a part of the alliance anymore. They had an okay shield system, but one that we easily broke through. The issue with Planet Vegeta was that the Briefs girl created a shield system that was unbreakable. Through the years, she fortified it until it was impenetrable; however, to allow allies and visitors passage, it needed to be taken down. Now, unless we have a passcode, we cannot break in. Now that the Saiyans are aware of the Needellens' treachery, they will not be given a code. Most likely, the code will be different for every planet and will be changed often to avoid any unwanted visitors. The shield cannot be destroyed."

This news was not unexpected, but Cooler still felt a burning rage. He didn't let it show even as he asked, "Then where does that leave us in our plans."

"I ask that you give me more time," Gero requested. "I may at least be able to make a small, temporary hole to send down my ultimate weapon. Even if we cannot get to them, I assure you that my latest project will be able to annihilate them all. All the pieces are in place for my beautiful creation."

Cooler nodded his agreement. There was little else he could do at the moment, and he was not giving up his plans so easily. "Do what you must," he ordered. "If you succeed, I will make sure you are properly rewarded."

"Thank you, Lord Cooler."

* * *

Bardock had been off training on his own for the majority of the day. He wanted to be alone, to reflect on his past with his brother. His home life was nothing he ever wanted to discuss or relive. His father had been a terrible role model, easily angered, abusive, and, worst of all, the man who murdered his mother. He and Turles hardly ever spent time around the man, going off to have their own adventures. As children, they were close enough, but only as comrades in arms. There was no love in that family, and Bardock never really cared about that until he met Gine and she had shown him what family was truly supposed to be.

But that was later in life, and as they grew up, Bardock's and Turles's minds deviated. Bardock had wanted better for himself, wanted to make a name of himself. He didn't care that his father was of third-class status, didn't care that he helped in the war with the Tuffles only to become a drunken has-been. Bardock intended to overcome his father and carve his own path. His determination to get stronger was what led to his team being the top and most powerful third-class faction.

Turles, on the other hand, was selfish and lazy, to an extent. His strength came easily, and he squandered it. All he cared about was himself. He had left Planet Vegeta long ago to make a name for himself in space. He defected from the PTO for the longest time, became a pirate accumulating a following of men. Bardock honestly thought his brother to be dead, and he truly didn't care. If the Arcosian's were smart, they would have killed him on sight. After all, he betrayed the PTO. Why would Cooler bring him on in this plan? Where had Turles been hiding all these years?

"What has you thinking so hard?"

Bardock's thoughts silenced as Kakarot's voice pierced through them. He had been taking a break from training and sitting on the side of a mountain, gazing down at the valley below. The solitude had been good for him, though he was still no closer to figuring out his brother's role in Cooler's plans. He did not expect to see either of his sons standing there let alone Kakarot. "What are you doing here, boy?"

Kakarot laughed at that, rubbing the back of his head with curious eyes. "I'm not exactly a boy, dad," he retorted before he took a seat beside him. "And I felt you out here." He gazed out over the land below. "Ironically, this is where I used to take the boys training. I wondered what you were doing out here. Also, I had some questions…about Gine."

His father glared at the spot where he had been staring. Of course Raditz fucking told Kakarot, though he definitely should have. All this time, his youngest son believe he didn't care about him or found him offensive. Kakarot didn't deserve to be burdened with such thoughts, so his older brother did him a service. Bardock just didn't want to speak of it. He almost sent his son away until their eyes met. His eyes…they were just so uncanny. "Your eyes…" he spoke softly. "Your eyes are so much like hers."

That took Kakarot by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"They're soft," Bardock explained, his son frowning at the insult until his father elaborated. "You regard me with so much kindness, patience, and understanding that I don't deserve. I can see all your emotions through those eyes, just like with her. Stupid pain in my ass." There was a certain fondness when he said the phrase, and Kakarot could tell the man was thinking of the woman his brother had told him about. The emotion was short-lived as Bardock grew stern once again. "She would hate me for destroying our family."

"You didn't destroy us, dad," Kakarot offered. He turned towards the man, his eyes full of sincerity, and Bardock had to force himself not to look away. He desperately wanted to, but he feared Kakarot would think he was annoyed with or bothered by him. "Circumstances and evil people did that."

"I would understand if you never wanted to come home," Bardock admitted, only half-hearing what his son had said.

"Dad, listen," Kakarot demanded a bit forcefully, and Bardock's lips pressed into a firm line. His attention was solely on Kakarot and not his raging thoughts, just for the moment. "I'm going back. Earth is great and all, but I've missed my planet. When this fight is done, my family and I, we intend to head back to Planet Vegeta. Goten plans to mate the princess and live there, and Gohan wants to visit and see if he'd want to stay, although I'm sure he'll be returning with Videl to Earth. Videl doesn't want to leave her father with the baby coming and all." Bardock grimaced. "What?"

"I've been curious as to why your son isn't really that enthused by training," came the reply. "He hardly joins the others."

Kakarot nodded. That he could easily explain. "Training was a chore for him," the Saiyan explained. "Don't get me wrong, he has Saiyan instincts and it was very skillful fighter with amazing tactics. With the hatred the Earthlings had towards the Saiyan race, residing on this planet so long, he grew up training to protect himself and our family, not for fun or for honor as we were accustomed, not as a way to bond, but as a necessity. He kind of holds onto that which is pretty much why I think he'll stay on Earth. And I'll be okay with that. He knows he can visit, and we'll visit, but he would not be happy being part of a culture where training and fighting is commonplace. Both my boys had no choice but to try to fit in. Goten, though, knowing that he had feelings for Bulla, always strived to be a better Saiyan. He wasn't a fan of hiding his true self."

"So, you'll be returning," Bardock repeated. "What are your plans from there?"

"Well," Kakarot stated cautiously, "Raditz will be stepping down as general. He always planned to if I were to ever return to Vegeta. And Vegeta really wants me to act as his general. We work well together, always have."

Bardock nodded in agreement. "That is true, though I can't say I'll ever understand that friendship."

Kakarot grinned at that, laughing in mirth. "Yeah, well, let's just say this. I know you aren't a fan of the king, but Vegeta's not like his father, and we've been through a lot together. You and King Vegeta may share the one experience of becoming Super Saiyans and taking down Frieza, but Vegeta and I have a deeper friendship. You don't have to understand it."

The other Saiyan hummed in acceptance, and the two then sat in silence. It was probably the first time the two had had an actual conversation, just the two of them. Bardock cast his eyes on his son once more, eyes full of serenity and warmth just like his mother. This time, the thought didn't bother him nearly as much as the past. For the first time, he actually found peace in the idea that, in a way, Gine was still with him.

* * *

"This isn't working."

Bulma couldn't help but nod at her sister's complaint. The two of them had been trying to pry their energy from their bodies. It shouldn't have been this difficult, at least not for Bulma who had experience with wielding her ki. For an "android" with unlimited energy, they certainly couldn't utilize that ability.

Both Vegeta and Celen were at a loss of how to teach them to find their energy. They used the lessons they knew, the lessons both Celen and Vegeta had taught her, just to see if they could get a sense in how their energy differed. They hadn't expected that training to work, but it was a start. Besides, it worked to an extent. Bulma could still sense others' energies using the same method. Feeling her own was the struggle, and for Tights it was even worse since she had never learned to use her ki.

"It's all right, Tights," Celen softly stated. "I know you can do this. Just close your eyes and focus on my presence."

"I know you're there," Tights argued. "How do I know if I'm sensing your energy?"

Vegeta moved from behind her, and he watched Tights flinch. He smirked at her. "You're almost there." Tights opened her eyes and looked to her brother-in-law. "Your senses are sharpening, and you're more attuned to what's going on around you. The rest will come with time."

"How, if we can't reach our energy?"

"It's different," Bulma explained. "You can sense others' energies without tapping into your own energy. Like, for example, if you need to stay hidden, you conceal your own energy, but you can still keep track of others you're trying to avoid."

Tights still seemed uncertain, but she felt Celen's calm washing over her. "We'll work on that. What's really important is getting you and Bulma to access your own energy."

"Perhaps we're looking in the wrong place," Vegeta suggested, hand to his chin. "And going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Tights hesitantly asked.

"The energy has most likely been internalized," Bulma stated. "It has to be conserved somehow. Most likely Gero developed a way to prevent us from wasting any. It would be so much easier if we had his plans."

"Unfortunately, we don't," Celen growled, "but I think Vegeta is right. The only way I think you'll be able to access your energy, at least the first time, is in actual combat."

"What?" Tights squeaked, uncertain. She had never fought a day in her life, not like her mate or the rest of her family. "I…I don't…"

"Tights, it's okay," Bulma assured her. "You don't have to fight, not yet. I'm liking the idea. Maybe in the heat of a fight, it'll come, and you guys won't have to hold back near as much. For now, you can just watch until you feel comfortable jumping in. You can learn a lot just by watching fights."

Her sister was still hesitant, but she nodded regardless. "O-Okay," she whispered. "I'll just observe from here."

Vegeta nodded to his sister-in-law before his gaze settled on her mate. "You ready to take on two Saiyans at once?"

"Absolutely," Bulma cockily replied, her determined gaze rivaling her mate's. She looked to Celen. "That is, if he's up to it."

"Hey," Celen scolded with a chuckle, "just because I'm out of practice doesn't mean I'm an invalid. This will be just like old times, except this time I'll actually be hitting back."

Bulma grinned at the man as memories of their training sessions flashed in her mind as if they had never left her. So many times she had trained with the Saiyan, and he had never once laid a hand on her, afraid to actually hurt her. His speed was enough, and Bulma's training usually consisted of her trying to land a hit. Celen always managed to evade her. She had come a long way since those days, and she wasn't going to let the fact that her energy eluded her get her down. She felt alive. She needed this spar.

Vegeta and Celen stood across from her, ready to fight. The prince could tell that both Bulma and Celen were a little too eager to fight one another. A smirk graced his features as he regarded his mate. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little enthusiastic about this himself. He was looking forward to pushing his mate to new heights, to discovering her power with her.

The three stood in the form of a triangle, the wind picking up around them. Bulma wore such a joyous smile, and she immediately launched herself into a fight, phasing out of the Saiyans' view. Her two opponents exchanged knowing glances, nodding to one another as they made to avoid the woman. Of course, it was a bit difficult given that they could not sense her energy. They could tell, though, from her emotions, that she was eager to fight her brother-in-law. Celen shifted his position to defend, catching Bulma's fist. She was slightly surprised, but smirked at the man as she pushed away from him. Vegeta was already behind her, attempting to trap her. Bulma jumped up in the air to avoid, but she could not figure how to fly like she used to. She knew she would have to if she planned on avoiding the attacks from _both_ Saiyans. As if reading her thoughts, Celen propelled himself into the sky to hit her, Bulma narrowly avoiding the blow. Her heart was racing as Celen's fist was just off by a hair in front of her face. Well, he did say he'd hit back today. Her blood boiled with excitement. He was fighting her like she was an actual Saiyan. She had always begged him to as a child, her brother-in-law always chuckling and saying he'd break her in two. Now, they were on equal ground.

"Nice dodge," Celen commended, "but you're going to have to do better than that. I'm done warming up, and I'm sure the prince feels the same."

"I still can't get a grasp on this energy," Bulma admitted. "How can I pull it out?"

"Hm," Vegeta pondered from below before he smirked up at her. "I guess we're just going have to force it out. Maybe the first time it needs some prompting, some 'life threatening' prompting."

"Heh," Bulma laughed before she decided to taunt them. "Well, then I'm screwed because neither of you are ever going to-" Bulma yelped when her mate sent a ki blast her way, pushing herself back on instinct. Her eyes widened in shock, looking to the man. He took it as she was offended. Vegeta was about to tell her she asked for it when he realized that she had stopped descending down. She was keeping herself in the air. This was the first time she was able to use her new energy.

And it actually felt new, not like the ki she was used to. It felt like someone else's energy entirely which explained why she wasn't able to find it. Of course, she was still her. Vegeta could still sense her through the deep life bond he created with her all those years ago. Her ki was still inside, but that was not the energy she was using now. It all made sense now. She couldn't use her ki. That energy wasn't endless. The energy source had to be something else, but it was not something she could describe. It could not be sensed like ki. All she knew is she had it, and it had taken an attack from her mate, one that she could not avoid, to activate it. Now that she felt it, she didn't intend to let it go. She needed to use it, needed to power up and fight back. How could she use a ki-like attack this way? Somehow, she would have to figure out how to get this energy towards the surface.

Tights was watching still, horrified that it took putting Bulma's life at risk to get out that attack. Bulma was a fighter, probably trained hard with her mate and children all the time, so she wasn't fazed by it. Instead, her blue-haired sister looked thrilled. Celen seemed to be impressed, his arms crossed as he floated in the air regarding her sister with fascinated eyes. The three of them were in a different world, a world Tights never truly could belong. She, unlike her sister, was not a Saiyan at heart. She was not a fighter. Her heart weighed heavily at the thought.

Celen could sense Tights's sadness, and that distracted him for the moment. His eyes shifted to her, meeting her saddened, dark orbs. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out the source of her distress. Bulma had no idea what was happening, but she went right back into battle, catching the Saiyan off-guard. The two exchanged blows in the air, Bulma concentrating hard, trying to grapple with this energy she discovered. Vegeta flew up from behind, engaging in the exchange so that Bulma needed to fight them both off at the same time.

Her speed kept her afloat, though she had to admit it was difficult avoiding hits while fighting back. The two were being so relentless, but Bulma wouldn't have it any other way. This new enhancement had toughened her body, and she knew she could take whatever the Saiyans threw at her. For the moment, she had forgotten all about her depression at being turned into a machine. Fighting this way was exhilarating. Training would be a whole lot more interesting from now on.

Vegeta and Celen both flew backwards to end the barrage of attacks, Bulma stumbling in the air mid-hit. She looked between them both questioningly. Celen nodded to Vegeta as if he understood what he was thinking. Bulma still had no idea what was happening. Her curious eyes met her mate's calculating ones. "This worked so well the first time," Vegeta stated, his hand charging up with his ki. Bulma flinched and looked over to Celen to see him doing the same thing. "Let's see if we can draw the rest out."

Fear flickered in Bulma's eyes for a brief second until she sensed how much power was in the attacks. She knew that they were holding back a ton of energy knowing that they'd risk harming her. It was still "life threatening" in a sense, though she wouldn't die from either attack. If she couldn't defend herself, she'd just get really hurt…maybe. They all still had no idea what this new body of hers could take. "Do it," she consented. She needed to figure out what to do.

Both Saiyans smirked, ready to attack, but Tights's voice stopped them momentarily. "No, what are you two doing?" she shouted up at them. "You'll kill her!"

"You're underestimating her," Vegeta retorted, his voice holding no doubt. "And me. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt my mate."

"He's right, Tights," Celen assured her. "And I wouldn't do anything to hurt a girl I see as a daughter."

That took Bulma by surprise, her eyes softening. "R-Really?"

Celen turned to face her and smirked. "Absolutely. Bulma, you may not remember it all, and I never exactly told you, but being with you, training you, teaching you…it's what made me decide I wanted to and could be a father. If not for you, I probably wouldn't have ever agreed when your sister wanted to start trying."

Bulma could not help but feel honored by Celen's words. She had no idea her brother-in-law held her in such high esteem. Truthfully, she had always hoped to make him proud and felt the same way. Sure, she tried to appease her father, but his opinion never really mattered to her. Her memories of hers and Celen's time together had come flooding back when she finally saw him as if he had been her missing puzzle piece, a father figure she admired when her own had been distant and always working. All the memories she had of the Saiyan were full of admiration and pride. To hear that Celen saw her as his own fulfilled a desire she didn't know she had. "Don't tell my dad," she joked before she sincerely added, "but I feel the same."

Celen chuckled, his heart bursting with emotion. _Man, I've really changed over the years,_ he accepted. _Heh._

Normally, Vegeta tried to avoid emotions in a fight, but despite that he let the two have their moment. He could feel the peace Bulma felt, and that alone forced him to keep quiet. Besides, emotions seemed to be the key to Saiyan and Earthling power. Whatever Frieza had taught him was wrong. He was thankful that his mate and his planet's hero could cement that in his mind.

The moment ended, the realization that they were still training lighting their eyes. Bulma and Celen shared a chuckle before propulsing themselves backwards. Ki was still lighting both Celen's and Vegeta's hands, and Bulma was ready to take it. It was either her powers activate or she'd probably need the night to rest…and maybe the next day depending on the new conditioning. "Alright, guys," she murmured softly, her eyes closing for a moment as she released a breath. Determined, she cast her eyes on both of them. "I'm ready."

The two Saiyans nodded, shooting off their tapered attacks. Amber and violet energies of Celen and Vegeta fused together, heading straight for Bulma. The woman heard her sister call her, and even Bulma panicked at the size of the attack. It didn't help that she could feel her mate's and Celen's panic pouring off of them. Her heart hammered, her anxiety increasing. She didn't know how she was going to fend it off. She closed her eyes and braced for impact, her senses demanding defense.

And then it happened.

Vegeta and Celen were forced back by the pressure, their attack diffused before their very eyes. Their dark orbs landed on Bulma who was ready for impact, her fists clenched and form tensed, but she was still floating there, and there was a shield around her. Well, a barrier of energy, to be more precise. She was surrounded by a sphere that was thrust from the woman's body, a pale blue glow that not only protected her, but caused the energy to explode and dissipate. Had either Saiyan been any closer, they might have been the ones being damaged.

Bulma's eyes were wide and full of surprise. She appeared to be dazed as the energy fled back into her body to protect her from being sensed by her opponent. It was only for a brief moment, but Vegeta could feel it. Her original ki was still linked to this new energy, and their soul bond made it stronger. He had no idea if Celen could feel an inkling, but it didn't matter. Even if someone else could feel her power for a fleeting second, she could instantly retract the energy and hide. "W-What just happened?" she questioned, uncertainty staining her consciousness.

"I think, Bulma, that you just found your energy," he commended. "Impressive."

The princess smiled at him more than happy to receive praise. She looked down to see Tights still looking fearful, and a frown appeared on Bulma's face. She really felt bad for her older sister. Though Tights had learned to accept that Celen was a Saiyan, she had never truly embraced their ways, not that Celen had wanted her to. Then she had been forced to live in fear and imprisonment away from her mate and child. Bulma couldn't imagine what hell that had to be. Knowing what her son could have gone through seemed like a horrible nightmare. If Bulma still had fleeting nightmares about her one day with King Cold, Tights, Celen, and Tomaren had it so much worse. She offered her sister a smile before she looked to her mate. "Now that I've felt it, I think I'll be able to bring it out. I want to figure out what else I can do."

Vegeta could feel Bulma prompting him to take some kind of hint. He looked down to his sister-in-law and noticed the look in her eyes. Nodding, he flew over to Bulma, offering her his hand. "Then let's find out together."

Bulma smiled, squeezing his hand before she winked at Celen. "Thank you for all your help."

"Always," Celen assured her before descending from the sky and landing before Tights. She watched his calm eyes and released the breath she had been holding. It always amazed her how he could shift from one mood to the next, one moment battle ready and the next a doting mate. "Now, we just have to figure out how to help you."

Her heart skipped a beat, and he felt her fear. "I-I," she stammered. "I can't do what Bulma just did."

"I know," Celen softly responded, in no way criticizing her. "Everyone learns differently. Bulma learned the Saiyan way, and now I've got to figure out how to do this the Earthling way. Give me the night to think about a game plan, and I'll figure it out. I promise, Tights."

"Celen," the woman sighed, offering him a timid smile. "I…words can't describe how happy I am that you're here with me."

"I love you," Celen responded immediately. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

Tights didn't miss a beat. "You complete me."

* * *

It was late in the day when Tarble and Cella finally returned to the compound. Though Tarble was not ashamed that he had taken Cella as his mate, he was still apprehensive in facing the Saiyan's father. Sure, Raditz had been nothing but supportive, but it was still an awkward conversation to have. He couldn't just come out and say "I mated with your daughter last night." That was too open and abrupt, but he couldn't exactly be too discrete. Maybe this was the reason Saiyan courtships and mateships were private. Sometimes it really sucked being a royal, and he could understand what Vegeta must have gone through being open about his relationship with Bulma.

"There you two are," Raditz teased as they touched down at Capsule Corp. He and Vegeta must have sensed them heading that way for they appeared to be waiting for them. They definitely knew, and Tarble blushed.

Vegeta smirked at his little brother, feeling the uncertainty and anxiousness pouring off of him in waves. He decided to help Tarble along. His brother had such a difficulty with asserting himself, and even now that he had taken a mate he still behaved as if the world would end if he underwent any confrontation. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Cella eyed Tarble, wondering what he would say. She knew he was nervous about this, and she had to admit that it was a bit awkward saying anything with her father standing right there. He had always said he was fine with whatever they did as long as he didn't have to see it. Still, she kept quiet. She wanted Tarble to declare their mateship all on his own without any prompting or assistance. She knew he would.

"I…" Tarble began softly before clearing his throat and cast determine eyes upon his brother and father-in-law. "Cella and I have made our mateship official," he stated firmly.

The two older Saiyans exchanged knowing smirks before they both said, "It's about damn time."

Tarble was only slightly shocked by the outburst, and his timidity returned only for a moment. "I know we should have waited for a ceremony, but-"

"Why, exactly?" Vegeta questioned. "You two are both adults and can make your own decisions. Don't let an old tradition ever control your actions or attitude."

"But you and Bulma-"

"Went along with it because we intended to mate anyway," Vegeta stated, "and her people put such a heavy focus on the lives and relationships of 'celebrities.' I wouldn't have cared if we broke tradition, but a ceremony was going to happen anyway."

"We knew from the start that your relationship would progress this way," Raditz continued. "We expected it, though we were getting ready to start taking bets as to when."

Red flushed Tarble's face, and Cella giggled. Her dad was too much sometimes. "So, you're really okay with this?" she asked.

Raditz's eyes met hers. "Are you happy?" Cella nodded, and the patriarch could feel it. "Then that's what matters."

Vegeta nodded in agreement. "Besides," he told Tarble, "you may not be the only prince mating without ceremony."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand what Vegeta was saying. Tarble understood immediately, but he couldn't believe it. His eyes widened before he smiled at his brother. Trunks was finally getting what he wanted, and soon he would be bound to his intended for life. Tarble was incredibly happy for him, but he was even more thankful that his brother was so incredibly supportive of both of them. It definitely lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. Of course, he knew he really shouldn't have expected anything different.

Cella yanked on his arm, catching Tarble by surprise. He fought back a yelp earning snickers from his brother and father-in-law and looked to his intended questioningly. "I want to tell my mom. She's going to be so happy for us."

The look Tarble gave Cella made her heart thump in her chest. The softness of his eyes and quirk of his lips, not to mention the unbridled joy radiating from his consciousness, soothed her soul. "As you wish," Tarble stated sincerely, squeezing her hand. Cella beamed at him. Raditz and Vegeta exchanged knowing glances realizing that they were no longer there in the couple's minds. The two left them, the prince and his mate eventually returning to the world around them. They entered the compound to inform the others of their mateship.

* * *

Trunks and Thia had returned to the lake to be alone for a little while. The princess was still reeling over what Nappa had told them. It was to be expected that her planet would no longer be part of the alliance. After all, the leader had made the decision for his people. Still, Zolid, as horrible as he was to her, shouldn't have been held accountable for their father's and brother's actions. Zolid would be a good leader for the people, even if he upheld those horrible traditions. To be fair, he only ever admonished her for her "bad decisions." Where she felt so small, he never pushed her. As twisted as it would sound, Zolid was probably the one being on her planet that actually did show her some concern even if it was over her purity.

"You're thinking about Needell," Trunks grunted.

Thia gawped at him. "How do you do that?"

"Simple," Trunks returned, his eyes meeting hers. "Your mood shifts every time your thoughts drift back. Your mind becomes so sullen and worn, and it's not fair on you. I'm sure my grandfather won't make the same mistakes he made with Earth, but even if the planet stays part of the alliance, you will always be under our protection."

"I betrayed my people," Thia said, and Trunks was about to deny her claim, but she had much more to say, "yet I felt like they betrayed me first. Is that crazy?"

Trunks breathed out and shook his head. "Of course not," he assured her. "To be honest, I agree. I can't even imagine what it would be like to grow up on a planet like yours. I could never do to a woman what they do. I could never look at any woman as if they were some object that I had the right to control. That behavior…I can't even get past it."

"You always get so angry," Thia sadly pointed out.

Her intended took her hand and gently cupped it with the other and held it close to his chest. "That's because you suffered such injustice. It pains me that you were put through all of that, and it angers me that I can do nothing to take that away from you. I feel anger towards your father and brother for forcing such an ideology on you where you spend more of your time loathing yourself for all of the traits you have that I admire. I like the fire in your eyes, the determination in your soul. Your family doesn't see you for who you really are, and I hate that. But all of this anger is not towards you, never towards you. I love you, Thia. You complete me, and I just want to do the same for you."

Thia was completely taken aback by Trunks's sincere and warm declaration. All of this time she believed that some of his anger was directed towards her because she couldn't break free of the binds she had on her heart. His anger had always been geared towards her family and culture, and Thia could understand. She hated her culture more than anyone, and she had little respect for her family for trying to make her into their puppet, a wallflower that they wanted to trade away like some pristine doll. Her heart finally caught up to her mind. She understood and relaxed. "You do," she whispered. "Trunks, I love you too, with all of my being. You are the only man I've ever wanted to be intimate with, and I don't just mean physically intimate, but just everything. I trust you and feel safe with you. I'm glad you didn't grow up in a culture like mine because I don't think I would have ever fallen for you had. I'd much rather have you as you are, untainted by that horror."

"I'm not untainted," Trunks chuckled. "No one is, Thia, and that's the point. We all have our scars, our fears, and our pasts. I'm not perfect, and I don't pretend to be. There's a lot you don't know about me or my past that would completely shock you, and…I think I'm ready to finally tell you. Just, you have to listen, even though it's going to sound incredibly crazy, okay?"

There was nothing in the universe Trunks could tell her that she wouldn't believe. He was never dishonest with her, and he always felt the slightest touch of anxiety if he felt like he wasn't telling the whole story, like the night he had returned after dealing with Tomaren. She knew he wanted to protect his bond with his cousin, and so she didn't push him and accepted when he said he couldn't tell her, but he still felt a twinge of apprehension until they changed the subject. "I'll believe you," she promised, and Trunks nodded before taking a deep, long breath. She could feel like what he was about to unload on her would be a big step for him.

"The story I'm about to tell you is about me, but it's not my own story," he explained cryptically. "You see, after my parents got together, after they were mated and my mother became pregnant, my mother was kidnapped by King Cold and rescued by my father."

"Yes, everyone knows about that," Thia responded sympathetically. "That must have been awful for your mother to have endured. She was lucky that your father could get to her."

"It wasn't luck," Trunks countered, his gaze serious. "My father had been warned, and he avoided King Cold's detection. King Cold would have succeeded in killing him that day."

"But he didn't…"

"But he did." Thia's eyes widened, but she did not argue. A flicker of disbelief crossed over her consciousness, but just because of the incredulity of his claim. "Thia, King Cold did succeed, in another timeline. My father went alone in his pod, and Cold destroyed it. My mother was kept around to be a scientist, Kakarot left his mate behind and boarded the ship, and I was born and raised to be a purger like my father had been under Frieza's reign."

"You're serious," Thia noted, but she was not speaking condescendingly. She wanted to know more, to understand why no one knew this story. "How is that possible?"

"My mother is a genius," Trunks reminded her. "She had been working on a project for school. It was a time machine. It hadn't been finished when she was kidnapped, but she had it with her in a capsule. She worked on it in her free time when Cold was away, and it took her over ten years to complete it. According to her and dad, a teenaged version of me showed up here and tried to stop the kidnapping. He had been drained of his energy, though. Cold forced my mother to create a ki suppressor so he could control how much energy I was using. She had no idea what it was for, but when I was born they used it on me. Mom was too weak from the birth that she couldn't stop it. Cold then forced her to make larger ones using me as leverage, threatening to kill me. I grew up hating my grandfather for putting us in that situation, and hating myself for killing so many people, but mother and father told me that that version of me did it to protect our mother. If not for him, it would have happened here. Thanks to him, I grew up on Planet Vegeta with both of my parents. My father was there when I was born, not Cold, and I was raised to be whatever I wanted to be instead of a murderer. Of course, we can't tell too many people. Apparently, time travel is illegal."

"I won't tell," Thia vowed. "Never. I believe you, but I cannot believe everything you all went through, or would have went through. But, even so, you aren't damaged by any of it. That wasn't your life."

"I know," Trunks replied, "and rationally, I can tell myself that and it works for a second. Still, I wasn't left unscathed. Knowing what I would have done, how much blood would have been on my hands…I can't even explain it. I love training and I love to fight. It's in my blood to be a warrior. Still, I just can't handle the feeling of blood anywhere on me, knowing how many lives I could have taken, lives of people who are probably allies. It could have even been your planet. I don't even know. And that alone leaves me feeling unsettled."

Trunks stood up and walked to the water's edge, Thia following behind closely. "I am a Saiyan prince, a diplomat, and a defender, but for an actual career, I chose to become a doctor for two reasons. One had to do with Celen. My father and Nappa told me about our planet's history when I was a boy, and I learned about Celen and how he had chosen to forgo a murderous life to help others by fighting and by healing. This was before I knew he was my uncle and all, but that was part of it. The main reason is because I feel guilty for the lives I would have taken, and I would rather save lives in any way I can, not only to clear my conscience, but maybe to absolve my other self who actually had committed actions he deemed horrible. He doesn't deserve to suffer in any realm for what he had to do to survive, and I know he's probably out there making a difference in his own timeline."

Thia allowed Trunks's confession to sink in before she placed a hand on his shoulder. Trunks looked to her, eyes filled only with slight worry. He allowed her comforting emotions to wash over him as she finally offered him the words he desperately needed to hear. "You were never faced with that life, Trunks, so you have nothing to feel guilty over. As for your other visage, you do not have to absolve him. He was brave coming to this world in a time machine that could have not worked. He came to prevent it from happening and then chose to return to his world, his terrible, war-torn world, to save everyone else, I'm assuming." Trunks nodded an affirmative. "He is you," she assured him. "So basically, you fought hard to make a better life for yourself and your family, and you should be proud because you were the one to take down that monster of a king down overall. Without your sacrifices, you and I wouldn't be sitting here now. We're all alive and safe because of you."

Trunks still saw himself and the other version of himself as two different people, and yet he could see the logic in Thia's claim. If the same thing had happened again, he knew he would have made the same decision. Of course, time travel didn't work that way, but that didn't matter. He would have, even if thirty more timelines had to be created for Cold to be destroyed. "Maybe," he accepted, gently nudging the woman. "I've never told anyone all of it. My mother, father, and I are usually the only ones who talk about it, and only occasionally when I have doubts over it all. Bulla knows, and my grandparents were there for it, witnessed it, and dad's parents met that version of me. Nappa, Raditz, Peppan, Bardock, and Kakarot had been there as well as Kakarot's mate and a couple friends they had here on Earth. I told Tomaren a part of it. I let him borrow the handkerchief I use to wipe blood off of me. Every time I wash it, I feel nauseated. I used to go hunting with my father and uncle, but I had to stop as I got older. They don't really know fully what the reason is. I misled my father by saying I preferred to study, but I know he could tell I was lying. I'm not so good at that."

Thia smiled knowingly. That's how she knew this story was one-hundred percent genuine. "I'm sure they'd understand." She noticed the sadness Trunks felt. "What's wrong?"

"I miss it," he admitted. "Tomaren and I went hunting, but I mostly watched. I wish I could go back to the days where I didn't have this stupid phobia."

"I have faith that you will," Thia encouraged, "but until then you're perfect just the way you are."

Trunks fully turned to Thia, embracing her and nuzzling his nose against her neck. "I'm not perfect," he reiterated.

"Again I say you are to me, and isn't that what this is all about?" The way she worded her question could have been coincidental, but Trunks knew. Thia's emotions conveyed her understanding of what was happening. His eyes questioned her. "When you told me that you wanted to mate with me, I asked your sister questions, and she told me about Saiyan courtship practices. I knew this was coming, and I am honored."

"Thia," Trunks murmured against her skin feeling his entire being alight with need for the woman in his arms. "I had no idea. I would have told you, but I didn't want you to feel pressured or anything."

"I know," she answered, and she noted that that was becoming a common phrase they shared. "I'm still scared to tell you, but that's my culture trying to shove itself down my throat again. I want to tell you, Trunks, because I want to be with you. I just don't know how to say it."

"You can show me," Trunks offered, his hands settling on her hips, a frown marring his features. "If you're comfortable enough, Thia, I would like to know about your scars. For someone who could never be touched, you have one too many. I…noticed them the night you bore yourself to me."

Thia nodded, and shakily took his hand. She brought it to her stomach and closed his fingers around the hem of her shirt, gently lifting his hand up and then releasing it to prompt Trunks to complete the journey. He carefully removed her shirt, his eyes flickering to each individual scar. She forced him to drop the shirt, returning his hand to her body. She placed his fingers on a scar below her breast. It was hard for him to see with her undergarments over it, but he saw enough. It was a long scar. "This was from when I was a child, the first time I ever stepped out of line. I was excited that I had learned to read our manuscripts, and I went to inform my father whom I rarely ever saw. I started speaking to him and noticed that his temper soured. He hadn't given me permission to speak, and he had my mother inflict this wound upon me."

"Oh my God," Trunks murmured, his hand shaking as he closed his eyes. "I…who could…you had felt pride and they…"

Thia didn't give him time to think as she dragged his hand to her abdomen, a burn scar residing there. "Many of these scars are just punishments I received. My father used the torture devices of our planet each time I broke a mandate. As I aged, I learned more about my place in his world, but I couldn't be that way. I would go outside, run in the forest without shoes, swim, and so many other activities that I had no right to perform."

"Why hurt you? Doesn't that count as marring your purity?" Trunks bitterly hissed.

"No, because he never laid a finger on me," Thia explained. "That's what the devices were for. My 'purity' was the only good thing about me in his mind. I didn't look like out people, didn't act like them, and I didn't accept my lot in life. I just had to be pure, for him and our people."

"What about for you?" Trunks growled. "Before all the torture and insults, did you actually want to be 'pure' by your people's standards?"

At that question, tears appeared in Thia's eyes as the confession she had kept inside her finally bubbled out. "I was supposed to, and I said I did," she told him. "I took an oath of purity when I was three, agreeing never to be touched by a man unless he was the one I intended to marry. I'm the princess of the planet, and I wanted to uphold the image for my father and people, but the truth is, no, Trunks, I never wanted to be pure. I wanted to be 'ruined' from the time I was a little girl. As a teenager, I tried not to let my defiance show, but I couldn't help it. You probably wouldn't approve of this, but there were times that I purposefully did all the things my culture abhorred just to anger my father. I hoped that one day I'd infuriate him enough so that he might hit me himself just so that I could tell him that he ruined me for our culture and no one else had. That's what this scar was from. He burned me the time I tried to goad him into hitting me, begging him to ruin me so that I'd be useless to him."

Though Trunks hated what her father had done, he had to admire Thia's tenacity. He smirked at the woman and rubbed the scar gently. Her eyes fluttered shut. "You got your wish, Thia."

Her eyes snapped open, her emotions conveying her confusion. "Huh?"

"Your father didn't need to hit or grab you or anything like that to ruin you for his culture," he stated. "His actions pushed you directly to another, so by pushing you away and hurting you, he indirectly ruined you." Trunks then picked up her hand, kissing the appendage slowly and lovingly, and then he said, "and I was happy to have been the one to finish the job of you ruination."

Thia laughed and placed Trunks's hand over her heart. He could feel her heart beating fast and strong, and it had an immensely calming effect. "You complete me, Trunks. This rush that I feel, it's only ever been brought upon me by you."

The conversation ended there, Trunks kneeling down before Thia. The princess joined him, the two locking themselves into a passionate kiss. With their night had, though it wasn't technically right in either of their cultures, they mated right there by the lake, not caring if they were seen or heard. After all, Trunks had been encouraging her to keep her rebellious spirit against the culture they both hated. He might as well be an active party in the mutiny.

* * *

He had done it. After a long day of grueling study, Gero finally was able to make a small opening in the shield. He send out a pod that was sucked through the breach by Earth's atmosphere, and he watched the shuttle, beaming with pride. The hole closed almost immediately, but the ship made it through. "It's up to you now, my glorious creation," Gero whispered to himself, a sadistic grin adorning his features. "Good luck…Cell."

The pod crashed down near some random green mountains, the door opening and releasing a small, bug-like creature the size of a puppy. It looked back to its ship, the egg it hatched from in shatters. The walls were lined with green ooze. The bug went to feed on the ooze, but it coughed it back up. That was not at all appetizing. Out of nowhere, the bug was alerted to the presence of another, and he crawled to the mountain's edge. Below, was a child, a village local. The bug's eyes widened as it took in the sight of the child, its tail thrashing excitedly. He hopped off the mountain ledge and cascaded down to that child. It had found its first meal and, after feasting, would hide itself somewhere until it started gathering its strength. It would do what it was created to do: feast and destroy.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Hey everyone! In addition to trying to work weekly updates for a few of my stories (which in the past couple of weeks my system has failed XD), I'm hoping to also keep you more notified. On my fanfiction profile, I do a monthly update deal and occasionally change the stories in my "Currently Working On" section. I decided that I wasn't doing much with my DeviantArt account except the occasional practice drawing. So now, I'm going to be using it to give you more real time updates. Feel free, if you have or decide to make an account, to search and watch Firestorm1991 (makes it easier to remember, right?). That way, you can know what I'm up to and updating. September was not the best writing month for me ^^'

Also, lately I was taking a break from these BXV stories, not because I needed one, but because another fandom called for my attention. I had been ignoring some projects there and they've kind of taken off. So then this fandom got ignored… Hopefully, I'll be able to give a little more love to this fandom soon…and find balance. Until then, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Oh I give up!"

Tight released a frustrated groan as she plopped herself down on the ground, her countenance full of despair. Despite Celen working with her on this, she had yet to be able to utilize her powers. Honestly, she didn't believe herself capable. After watching her sister's fight with the two Saiyans, she realized it would take more than what she could do. It had taken Bulma _a lot_ of time during the battle and nearly being hit head-on by Vegeta's blast before her body forced the energy out. Due to her experience as a fighter and with energy, Bulma familiarized herself with her strange new energy, realizing that she couldn't detect it because her ki energy was internalized, keeping her alive, and this new energy was endless. At least they had predicted correctly on the life energy being concealed within her, but it had also been transformed into something slightly new and different. Now that Bulma knew what she was looking for, she could feel herself and use her energy and abilities in combat.

Tights, however, was still struggling.

She was able to sense other presences in this short time, so that was something, but Tights did not feel like it was anything major despite Celen stating that it was an amazing accomplishment for her. The woman had never felt lower, even when on Cooler's ship. She felt useless.

Celen had offered to give her space and allow her to rest for the day. He hoped that she would be ready the following day to try again, but Tights just wanted to give up. She may have been a spy and hacker, but she was not a fighter. She never would be.

"It's not like you to give up." Tights jumped when she heard a familiar voice. She tilted her head to regard her father-in-law with a flash of defeat passing over her eyes. She had thought she was alone… Nappa offered a sympathetic smile. "If I recall, you've always kept at something, even if everything was against you. First, coming to warn our planet. Second, getting my son to fall for you and turn his back on our old ways. Having a half-Saiyan child who you continue to try to reach despite Cooler's programming. Even trying to find that damned demon's weakness. This, Tights, should be no different."

Tights nodded, but she made an admission. "It's all just too much."

"I know," Nappa stated. "You've survived until now, with Cooler no less. You definitely deserved to be given a break, but you just have to keep fighting a bit longer. When Cooler is defeated, you'll get your break. For now, you can't give up. You have us in your corner."

A sigh escaped the modified human, but a sardonic smile found its way to her lips. "After, huh?"

"No in between," Nappa iterated. "But think about it. When all of this is over, our family will get to continue on. Cooler's not winning this regardless. He's already lost."

"You really believe that?" Tights asked, awed. Nappa nodded firmly, his eyes free of doubt. The woman then took a deep breath before returning to a meditative stance. "Then I have to make sure I'm ready for that. I want to see that decisive moment."

Nappa smirked at that, standing up once again to walk away. "That a girl," he praised. "Now you're talking like a true Saiyan." Tights flashed him a thankful smile, and Nappa grinned empathetically. The girl clearly had fight in her, just like her sister, and she was going to be able to pull it out of herself. He had the utmost faith in his daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a little mountain village and even a few of the neighboring towns, the bug-like creature created by Gero, Cell, had fed on the populations. It was the perfect location for these small towns were so off the beaten path and practically hidden. No one would come looking for the humans that resided there. Cell was starting to thing, inheriting intelligence and waking up the cells of his surrogates so that he was thinking less like a mindless, hungry organism and more like the calculated killer he truly was.

He would lie low, for now, until he gathered enough strength. Given the humans' puny power levels, it would take a little while, but he had the time. Once he had stolen enough to grow, he would go off and search for his two "sisters," Androids Seventeen and Eighteen. They would help him become his truly perfect self. He could not wait for that day to arrive.

* * *

It was mid-morning when Trunks and Thia returned to Capsule Corp., Trunks holding her hand the entire time. He felt pure bliss now that he and Thia had finally united, mated, becoming one. He knew he'd feel different, but he hadn't expected to feel this different. His love had only grown for her, though maybe it was because she had finally accepted her own emotions and felt truly connected to him as well. She had tossed aside the rest of her culture with him and shed the shackles. She would not let her emotions entrap her ever again. And now Trunks could feel the kind of connection his parents and every other mated couple had shared. It was an exhilarating, wonderful feeling, and he could not feel any more content and calm than he did. His mate felt the same.

Bulla was the first to great them, seeing them in the doorway as they entered the home and removed their shoes. She practically squealed up an octave, running to embrace them both before happily welcoming her knew sister to the family for always, not that they hadn't already accepted her before. For the first time, Thia had laughed with Bulla feeling the same bond of companionship with his baby sister, and for that alone he was joyous. The more bonds Thia made, the safer and more secure she'd feel. She was part of a real family now.

At the breakfast table, everyone was actually there, even Tomaren much to Trunks's amazement and joy. Even though his cousin sat at the end with his arms crossed and eyes closed, he was actually sitting among his family. That was a positive, and he not sense the murderous intent from his cousin. It seemed he was starting to stave off his instincts to go after Tights. There was still the anxiety there, and Trunks was aware of Tomaren's snapped moments, but he had faith he'd be free one day even if he had a long way to go.

Before Trunks and Thia sat down, the prince cleared his throat earning the attention of all of his friends and family. "We have an announcement to make," he stated firmly, and Vegeta smirked at his son.

"Tell us," he ordered coolly, already knowing what his boy's news would be.

Trunks nodded to his father, a bright smile on his face. "Thia and I mated last night," he informed them, not missing a beat or feeling any awkwardness. He only felt joy.

Bulma allowed that same joy to wash over her and smiled. She knew Thia and her son's relationship had been rocky, but even when he had been angered, upset, or uncomfortable, he always had this tranquility about him. The princess always knew the Needellen was good for her son. Though he hadn't needed the lessons, Thia had taught him patience and understanding, two traits that he had inherited from his mother, the latter also from his father. Vegeta certainly didn't have many patience to speak. Either way, Bulma always loved Thia as one of her own even before she learned that her son had been courting her in secret for years. If anyone deserved this moment, this serenity, it was them. She could not be happier for them. "This goes without saying, but we're all incredibly happy to have you as part of our family, Thia. I couldn't see my son with anyone but you."

Thia blushed over the compliment, and Trunks chuckled when he felt her anxiety spike slightly, but she quickly regained her composure and bowed slightly in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Bulma."

"Hey, she dropped the titles this time!" Bulla teased jovially. "See, I knew you could do it, sis."

The Needellen princess flashed her sister-in-law a nervous smile, and then Trunks pulled out a chair allowing for to sit, but Vegeta stood up, and everyone froze as he approached the couple. He stood in front of Thia, a hard look on his face, that the princess grew a little fearful. She knew it was a fearful reaction brought upon by her own father that caused her apprehension. Trunks only seemed curious and confused, but not worried. He must have sensed something from her father that she could not.

Out of nowhere, Vegeta breached the barrier, finally getting his daughter-in-law to accept that she was part of a new world with different customs. In a strange display of affection and honor, the prince placed his hands on both her shoulders and offered her a slight grin. "Welcome to the family, princess. You are now officially a part of the Saiyan royal house. Carry your title with pride, Thia, Princess of the Saiyans."

"To Princess Thia," the other Saiyans called out raising their glasses of orange juice in a toast. The acceptance and admiration Thia felt from all of them nearly brought tears to her eyes. She truly belonged among her mate's people.

The only one who didn't partake in the toast was Tomaren. He didn't really understand much about any customs really. He only knew how to kill and fight, but he was slowly learning new ways of life, mainly thanks to his cousin. All he knew about mating and the Saiyan and Earthling cultures is what he had been told by Trunks, his father, and what he had seen an experienced firsthand. The former Cold family assassin knew that what Trunks felt for Thia was similar to what his father felt towards his mother, and as such he understood that Trunks had forever tied himself to Thia. In addition, like his parents, Trunks had introduced the Needellen princess to a culture that contrasted her own that led her to betray her own people and planet, and yet Tomaren felt no ill will towards Trunks in the situation like had been imbedded to him regarding his mother. He hoped, deep down with every fiber of his being, that he would be able to apply that feeling towards his mother and convince his instincts to finally accept she did nothing wrong. Well, all he had now were hopes and dreams. He had to believe in them with all his might.

* * *

That night, everyone decided that they should celebrate both Tarble's and Trunks's mateships. Dr. Briefs and Bunny had actually wanted to give them a big party, the other Saiyans stationed around the planet even coming for the catered meal. There were a lot a people, laughter, joy, and of course among the Saiyans contests, but one lone figure stayed away from all of the chaos. Tomaren still didn't know how to be around all those people in one room.

The former assassin had gone off on his own in the backyard, remained outside staring up at the half moon, his tail limp at his side, unusual for the normally tightly wound Saiyan. He was thinking, actually thinking about everything that had changed since running into his mother. His past had been a lie, his life a lie, and he actually had family out there, not just a treacherous mother, but his father and his cousin and so many others he was slowly starting to accept around him. He had told Trunks before that he cared not for the word family, but since having his father back, he didn't know if he believed it anymore, and now he was fighting yet another internal battle. Was he actually starting to _care_ about others? If so, wouldn't that make him vulnerable? He had to stop it from happening, and yet he feared what would happen if he did, and then his mind would shout to do it before it was too late. He didn't even know what he had to do because he refused to destroy them.

Tomaren was confused.

The sound of footsteps alerted Tomaren, his eyes darting over to the back door full of distrust. He was surprised to see the former Saiyan general, Nappa, his apparent grandfather, standing there. Tomaren had barely interacted with the man. The only main interaction being the day Nappa scolded him and accidentally called him Celen, the day he found out they were related. Neither Tomaren nor Nappa had made any attempt to engage the other after that. Tomaren was surprised he was there now. "What do you want?" he questioned skeptically.

Nappa released a chuckle but said nothing as he took a seat beside his grandson. He felt Tomaren tense as he joined him, but that didn't matter. He had spoken to Celen, his son curious as to what Nappa had come to learn about Tomaren, but Nappa hardly had an answer for him, and Celen sternly had requested he at least make an effort this time around with his grandson. Nappa hadn't exactly been opposed to the idea. The only reason he hadn't gone near the half-Saiyan was more because of his own emotions. The day he got lost and called the boy Celen was when he had realized just how torn up he still was over his son. It didn't even matter if he knew he was alive. Nappa still couldn't handle those emotions, and now they were settled now that he had made amends with his son. "It's a nice night out," Nappa began, his voice relaxed. Tomaren still hadn't calmed beside him. "You picked a good spot."

"Why did you come out here?" Tomaren interrogated a bit harshly. He didn't trust what the man's intentions were. He was always trained to be a little on edge.

"Relax, Tomaren," Nappa responded warmly. "I came out here for the same reason you are. I've gotten better at handling feelings that remind me of my past, but crowds still get to me, even if they're our own. To be honest, it's part of the reason I continued to act as a guardian to Vegeta even after we were freed from Frieza. As much of a pain in the ass he was, it was still better than returning to my old position. It amazes me how he manages to handle it given what he's suffered, but he was still young at the time, and he only trained and purged for a short time. As much as it haunts him, it was different than being an adult and making the decisions for yourself like I had. I'm sure you could understand."

Nappa finally met the stone-cold visage of his grandson, a grin on his face, and Tomaren broke the gaze, scoffed, and looked away before nodding. "And you came to me because…?"

"We haven't really spoken much," Nappa pointed out. "And I take responsibility for that. At first, I didn't know what to think, and then eventually you reminded me so much of your father and my own shortcomings that I needed time to process. I should not have avoided you as I had."

Tomaren grunted and shrugged. "It's whatever," he growled, and he really meant it. He didn't really care either way at the time, didn't see Nappa as anything really, but he felt a strange pang of gratitude that the man was there now. He tried to snuff out that flicker before it took hold, but he couldn't. These emotions these family members of his invoked were just too strong and he could not fight it. And yet Cooler had always told him emotions made you week. He was learning that there was a certain level of vulnerability, yes, but it was not a horrible thing. Emotions were the key to a Saiyans power, perhaps to all power, and maybe that was why other Arcosians had fallen decades prior. They were not a weakness, yet Tomaren could not fully accept them as the source of his strength, not when he could fall into a blind rage at any second.

"You have a lot on your mind," Nappa stated, and Tomaren's head whipped back around to face him. His grandfather was looking up at the moon, a tinge of anger in his gaze. "I can tell. We may not have a bond yet, but the silence is deafening. You're a lot like me. After I lost Turna, my mate, and even after I thought I lost Celen, I preferred to be alone at times, just sitting in silence and stewing in my own thoughts and frustration. I could never get over how I ostracized your father, how I detested your mother who was always incredibly kind to me. Actually, she subtly encouraged me to make amends with Celen before…well, it doesn't exactly matter now." Nappa actually smiled at that. "We're all together now, and that's all that matters."

A heavy silence existed between the two mainly because Tomaren was stuck on one of Nappa's statements. "You detested my mother," he repeated, his voice curious. "But you don't anymore. How is that possible? I could not even tell."

"It took a lot," Nappa admitted. "I was blind back then. Our murderous tendencies knew no bounds. Honestly, I was infuriated at your father for bringing an outsider into our home when his mandate given by the king was to exterminate all outsiders that landed on the planet. Tights had gotten Celen's attention, and so he kept her at our home. She was a weak, little thing, unable to withstand the gravity of our planet. I didn't give a shit about her. There was even a time where I just watched as my own mate was about to eliminate her. Even when Celen showed up and defended her, I did nothing. I'm sure if my mate were alive today, she'd adore Tights as much as I do, though she was a stubborn mule sometimes, so maybe not."

"What made you change your mind about her?" Tomaren asked.

"Between your mother's kindness and your father's final words to me before I decided to board Frieza's ship, I could no longer feel the same," Nappa explained. "They taught me what it truly meant to make a choice and do the right thing."

"Why serve a master you hated?"

Nappa nodded, but he knew the answer to that. "I did it to protect Vegeta, to make sure the prince had someone in his corner." He looked into Tomaren's eyes, his hardened. "Had I not, he most likely would have met the same fate you had and become Frieza's top soldier."

Tomaren felt something click in his mind now getting some insight into the prince. Unlike him, Prince Vegeta had lived with his parents for years, and Trunks had actually mentioned that it was the warnings from his mother and father that kept the prince away from the Arcosian for that long. Still, Vegeta had been trained by Cooler's more sadistic younger brother, and he had still managed to find his place in the universe and among his family. Tomaren actually held a bit of jealously, but also a feeling of respect towards Vegeta despite their previous encounter. His tail twitched as he remembered, and he glowered down at the ground in shame.

As if reading his mind, Nappa spoke up once again. "Vegeta hated doing it, you know," he murmured softly. "Grabbing your tail like that. I could feel his disgust with himself. It probably brought him back to him time with Frieza, that torturous demon…"

He hadn't given that disgrace he had felt much thought, but he was reminded of the anger he felt towards the prince. Trunks had brought him back to reality and had gotten him away from the rest of their family. A little distrust and anger still lingered, but Tomaren could see that he had it much easier in comparison to the prince. He had never been abused nor tortured by his captor. "It doesn't matter," he responded firmly. Given what he had been about to do, he could not fault the prince for grabbing his tail.

Nappa chuckled and then stood up stretching. "I guess I've been out here long enough for the anxiety to have passed," he figured. "I saw we go inside and get something to eat."

"You think it's a good idea to bring a killer into the celebration?" Tomaren joked bitterly.

"Tomaren, almost all of us were murderers at one point or another," Nappa reminded his grandson. "No one holds it against you."

"I wouldn't care if they did," Tomaren clipped, and, though he believed that once before, this time he sensed he was attempting to deceive himself.

Nappa grinned empathetically, seeing through the cracks of Tomaren's stoic mask as he had learned to do with Vegeta. "Of course," he remarked. "I just figured I'd say it. You're family, Tomaren, and nothing can take that away from you." A curt nod was his answer, but Tomaren made no move to join him as he headed back inside. The former general knew it would take time for his grandson to accept his new life. Heaven knew it took Vegeta forever before he felt comfortable among his own parents and people once again. At least Tomaren knew they were there for them and they had all gone through the same transformation he struggled against. He was going to be all right.

* * *

The following afternoon, the Saiyans went back to training. After all, there was no telling when Cooler would try to strike, and they wanted to be ready. Thia and Bulla were sparring in the backyard away from the others, Thia trying to learn as much as possible for when she would face her brother again. She would not let him get the better of her again.

Bulla had offered to spar with her, but the princess was definitely not going easy on her sister-in-law. Thia, though, still managed to fight back and avoid certain hits. She had to admit that Trunks's and Tomaren's lessons helped her to learn quickly. She never realized how fast she truly was to be able to dodge each hit.

Finally, Thia decided to fight back, putting all her power into a hit. She raced forward, managing to land a pretty decisive blow on Bulla, surprisingly ending the fight. Bulla was fine, laughing even, but Thia still panicked as she went to check on her sister. The reason the fight was ended, Bulla was just so proud of Thia and it showed in the way she smiled at the older woman. "We need to tell Trunks you did that," she told Thia, "right away. He's going to be so excited for you."

Thia's green eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "You think so?"

Bulla nodded affirmatively. "I know so. Come on."

So the girls went to find Trunks who had just finished sparring with Goten and Gohan and was getting a drink of water. His eyes landed on Thia immediately, a huge grin on his face as his eyes lit up. Thia went straight to him, surprised that he publically embraced her where everyone would be watching. It didn't bother her, but for the longest time he had gone along with the full privacy thing, but now that they were mated maybe he felt he didn't to be so conservative. "Hey, how's it going?" he greeted softly. "I felt your anxiety a little while ago. You all right?"

"Yes," Thia replied. "I'm fine."

"Your mate was able to hit me," Bulla declared proudly, and Thia then felt the pride and excitement from both her sister and mate.

"That's amazing, Thia," Trunks praised. "I knew you were a quick study, but given you only started training recently, you should be incredibly proud of yourself. That's a quick turnaround, and you'll only get better. The next time you face Inone, he's going down."

A smile graced Thia's features, but then she sucked in a surprise gasp as Trunks brushed a loose strand of her black hair. She hadn't noticed that any strand was out of place. Thia had traditionally always worn her hair up, and it was always neat and rarely out of place, another way she looked like a doll among her people. Trunks looked to Bulla, his eyes conveying his desire to be alone for the moment, and Bulla smiled and happily skipped away. Blue eyes met forest, and he grinned. "You're beautiful," he told her. "I like seeing your hair tousled like this. It suits you."

"Does it really?" Thia asked, leaning into his touch. Trunks merely nodded and leaned in to kiss the woman. She felt a fire ignite within her and felt Trunks's desire pouring over her. "Do you…do you want to take a break?"

The smirk that appeared on the prince's face did her in. He was happy that Thia felt confident enough to take initiative with him. "Definitely. Let's get out of here."

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this."

Vegeta smirked at his mate before he pulled out a chair for her at a very formal restaurant. As a break from their training and a desire to keep some air of normalcy around them, Vegeta had asked Bulma if she wanted to go on a date. It had been such a long time since either of them had gone out solely just the two of them, and Vegeta wanted to take his woman's mind off of everything going on at home.

"I'm even more surprised that you offered."

The Saiyan rolled his eyes at his princess. "And why is that?"

"Well, when we dated, _I_ was usually the one suggesting dates and places we could go," Bulma teased, grinning. Then she reached out for his hand, squeezing it lightly. "But I appreciate it all the same."

"Hm," the princes hummed, returning the gesture, and not letting go. He then looked at the menu. "Order up, princess. You're still more familiar with Earthling cuisine than I am."

"Ah, you've forgotten all your lessons," she joked, remembering when she used to invite him over to her dorm to try different foods. It was such a simpler time back then, but she wouldn't trade their life together for anything. It was always an adventure, and she wouldn't want to be on this journey with anyone but him. "That's all right. I've got you covered."

The two exchanged soft smiles, feeling as if they were the only two in the room. This was exactly what they needed, a moment away from all the craziness going on. Vegeta made a mental note to take more time to have this alone time with Bulma. It really brought him back to the time they were dating, at first as a way to get back at their fathers, but becoming so much more meaningful in such a short time. He really loved this woman.

* * *

Tights had finally had it. There was just no way she would ever access her energy. This was all just too much, and she just knew she couldn't do it. "I'm done," she murmured, her voice cracking.

Celen frowned when he heard the defeat in his mate's voice, and he took a seat in front of her on the ground, grinning. "Come on, Tights. You don't mean that. I know you can do it."

"That makes one of us," the woman whimpered, crossing her arms and looking away. "I'm never going to be able to find my own energy. And it doesn't even matter. I'm not a fighter. Even if I learned now, I'd be useless in battle. I just can't stand this."

"Tights…" Celen breathed out, his mate becoming a bit more frantic. He then realized something. Tights had not truly known the horrors of the universe. She knew enough, but she had never been in the front lines, not like they both had living as prisoners on Cooler's ship, losing her freedom of choice, becoming a science experiment…and being separated from her mate and child, and yet she had to live and serve the monster who nearly ruined their family, accept the fact that she had become a cyborg, and she had had no outlet or anyone to talk to. As much as he was loathe to admit that he had forgotten, Tights had had a life full of people and friends and family only to be completely isolated. "Why don't we take a break for today?"

"I don't want to take a break," Tights complained, her body shaking in anger, an emotion Celen was all too familiar with. "I just don't know how to break through this."

"I know," Celen murmured. "But I just realized, Tights, we need to talk."

That sobered the human up quickly before a sardonic smile graced her features. "You know, on Earth that's a horrible thing for someone to say. Are you breaking up with me?"

Celen chuckled and shook his head. "Never. I'm committed to you, always. You know that already you silly woman." Tights giggled at that. He returned to the topic at hand, though, taking her hands. He knew Tights had a problem with getting sidetracked. "Tell me, Tights, everything you went through on the ship. Don't spare any details." Tights closed her eyes and shook her head frantically. "Tights, please. I know it's hard and that you want to move forward, but that's not going to happen by bottling up all the emotions you've ever felt."

"What emotions?" Tights nearly shrieked. "Celen, I…I don't…I can't relive it. I can't. If I go back there…you don't know. I'm so at war with myself. I can't do this."

"At war with yourself over what, love?" Celen questioned gently. "Why do you keep saying you can't do something?"

Dark eyes full of sadness and confliction met gentle, coal-colored orbs. "I…when I was captured…you know I was brought directly to Gero." Celen's eyes closed as he breathed out heavily, reining in his anger and squeezing her hands, before he returned his gaze to her and nodded. "The second he saw me when they brought me on the ship, he demanded I be brought to the lab, but one of the aliens that grabbed me said Cooler wanted to see me to determine my punishment so Gero went with us."

"I overheard Salza say what happened in there," Celen explained. "He was mocking me. I was in lockup while Cooler was circling you and basically stating that he owned you."

Tights regrettably added. "He told me no one could save me, and he wanted me to swear loyalty to him, but I refused. He…he told me if I didn't, he'd kill you, and I was so scared, but I knew you wouldn't want me to show weakness, so I told him I'd want to see him try to break us. That had been the wrong thing to same…the gleam in his eye…it was terrifying, and that's when he finally brought up Tomaren. He said if I didn't swear loyalty, that he'd take my son away from me. Tomaren wasn't born yet, so I told him it wasn't possible, and that's when Gero spoke up saying in complete gory how he could give Cooler what he wanted, how he could tear my son from my body making sure I could never procreate again in the process. He wanted to butcher me, use me for his experiments, and Cooler signed off on it, not caring what it would do.

"I begged Gero not to do it, pleaded hoping I could appeal to his humanity, but he really had none inside of him," Tights continued, and Celen listened and allowed her emotions to roll over him. This was what the woman needed, to finally tell someone every terrible detail of what happened to her without needing to hide, accepting comfort for her mate who couldn't be by her side through it all. "He told me what he intended to do to me, how he could make me into a modified human with all the strength in the world. I told him that that was a stupid idea since I was the enemy. Gero didn't seem worried about it, though, and told me I'd lose almost all my biological functions. I asked if that what he meant when he said he'd take away my ability to have more children. He just turned around and grinned this sickening grin saying that he didn't have to affect that part. He was simply doing so as a favor to Cooler, besides it would be a mercy in case any of the other soldiers on the ship were to…"

"That bastard," Celen hissed, wrapping his arms around the woman. "They didn't, did they? If they did, I'll find each cretin who laid their hands on you and-"

"It never happened," Tights assured him. "I spent most of my time in the lab, being forced to crack codes and whatnot. Cooler seemed to value that in me, and I wanted to spit in his face. He had already taken our son from us when Gero had performed the transformation and forced the cesarean. He told me if I didn't comply, he'd kill the baby which would be a shame because he would become a powerful asset.

"I…Celen, forgive me, but in that moment I felt no emotion. I was going to ignore him, not caring what he'd do until he stood behind me and described how he'd torture our son. That snapped me out of it. I at first thought it would be a mercy, just like Gero had said, to let Cooler kill our son so he didn't have to suffer under him. Then it hit me…when he said those horrible things I can't even repeat…that I hadn't _felt_ anything until that moment since the surgery, and that thought terrified me. I thought I had lost my humanity, that they had turned me into a monster. How could I even think that about my child? It was cruel."

"You were under a lot of stress," Celen told her, "and I know how it feels to feel numb. I got to the point, senselessly killing, losing myself, until I finally decided I had enough. You were my wakeup call. To be honest, had I been in the same situation as you back during _that_ time…I would have been the same. Saiyans were not bred to care about their offspring, not originally. I mean, you saw how my father and I were…and we were _better_ in terms of a family unit that any other Saiyan."

"I know," Tights replied, "and logically I tried to tell myself that, but Celen…I wasn't a Saiyan. I…you know I couldn't stand how your people were, what they stood for. I abhorred your culture and made you feel awful for doing your job. I left hating myself for feeling connected to a murderer, and yet I was willing to let…and when I snapped back to reality, the guilt consumed me. I felt like I could cry, but physically I couldn't and I just felt like more of a monster that was losing her soul. I told Cooler I'd do anything he wanted just as long as he left you and our son alone. He told me that 'Soldier' would be well taken care of and keep his life provided I never step out of line. The first time you destroyed the remote to control me, he came to me again saying that because of your action, he'd kill Tomaren, but I pointed out our agreement never mentioned you, and that's when he ordered Gero to make another remote."

"There you go," Celen praised. "That's the woman I remember. You have more fight in you than you realize, and you protected our son. I don't care how you did it. Just because you had that momentary cynical thought does not mean you're a terrible person. You love our son, and you didn't want Cooler to hurt him. You were at your worst and exhausted. Flashes of thoughts like that enter at times."

"I doubt you thought that," Tights remarked bitterly.

"I didn't," Celen agreed, "but that's because I knew our son would be okay. I don't know how I knew, but I had faith. Still, there were times, Tights, where I thought that maybe it would have been better to let them finish the controller." He felt his mate's alarm before he looked at her face, her eyes full of distrust. "I didn't want them to control you, either, but I thought maybe it would be better if you had no awareness of the life you were living on the ship, that you'd be treated better, and then I sobered up and realized you'd become their puppet, and I was even more determined to get you the fuck out of there. You see? I'm no better. We were both living in a true hell, Tights, but none of that matters now. We both did what we had to do to survive. Our son is alive and free now, and so are we, and I'll be damned if I let that son of a bitch hold us back from living our lives to the fullest.

"You are not a monster," Celen assured Tights once again. "You are the woman I fell in love with, the one who forced me to take a good, hard look at myself and make decisions for myself. I let my culture rule me until you propelled your way into my life, and if I had the option to go back, I wouldn't change what I did. In fact, if I could go back, I would have joined you sooner instead of continuing to live that farce of a life."

"You can really forgive me?" Tights asked, hopeful. "You don't see me as a monster?"

Celen smiled at the woman. "There's nothing to forgive. And of course I don't. _I_ was the monster in the beginning, and you changed me for the better, and I love you for it." He could feel his mate's immense joy, relief, and thankfulness that his body actually forced out a tear that he wiped away. _Odd,_ he thought as he looked at the liquid before shrugging. "Don't let this guilt hold you back. I can already feel like a barrier's been breached."

"You might be right," Tights laughed lightly. "I feel a little calmer now, but I still don't feel up to doing anything else today. Going back over it, thinking of all the slanders, the torment of being called an experiment, tool, or monster by Cooler and his men and Gero of all people…it's too much."

"Emotional overload," Celen figured. "Almost like when you were pregnant. And you remember what we did then, right?"

Tights nodded, a soft smile gracing her features. "Took Bulma with us out for a couple hours just going to eat or unwind somewhere, or see a movie that I know you hated."

"Yeah, I still don't understand Earthling's obsessions with watching people perform a fake story, but to each his own," Celen remarked. "Anyway, why don't we go do that? Just the two of us."

"Really?" Tights returned, stunned. "You're actually okay with that?"

"Yeah," Celen stated. "I think we could both use something completely mundane, forget about our duties and need to escape or train or fight just for a few hours. I think we deserve a little break after thirty years of imprisonment."

"And here your father said we couldn't rest until the job was done," Tights joked.

"Yeah, well my father didn't just get reunited with his mate after living in hell," Celen pointed out. "Let the others worry about training and cracking codes for now. I think everything will come naturally if we take a break."

"Okay," Tights finally settled. "But…let's go somewhere else, like to a smaller town, to see a movie. I don't want to go anywhere where I might run into paparazzi."

Celen's expression comically darkened. "Damn it, I forgot about those assholes. I'm still not allowed to blast them, right?" Tights looked unamused and was about to scold him until he smirked. "Kidding, Tights, kidding."

"You better be," the woman huffed before moving to stand. "Just let me go get changed and we can go."

"Right, so I'll expect you in a half hour."

Tights turned back to stick her tongue out at the Saiyan by the back door before she entered, and Celen was already feeling like a weight over the two of them had been lifted. He was glad they had this talk so that he could dispel some of Tights's fears. Where it had surprised him to hear that she had such a dark thought regarding their son, he knew it was simply out of despair. He knew he had felt both hers and his depression over the years, and having just given birth as well plus having her reproductive organs removed, something that only bothered him because she had been at the mercy of a madman, had probably all contributed. He remembered studying female pregnancies in his self-imposed medical training. Sudden hormonal surges like that could lead to emotion problems and even more depression. Her true self shone through when Cooler had remind the woman of the horror he truly was. It didn't matter, though. The Arcosian would be dead soon, and this would be but a distant memory.

Celen flew to the front of the house to wait for his mate to join him, not noticing that there had been another figure in the backyard. Tomaren had been there, simply observing his two parents when he had woken up from his nap. He had been camped up in a tree, camouflaged by the leaves and undetectable. He had never expected to hear his mother's story, in her own words, of what had happened. Tomaren was familiar with speech patterns and lying. Cooler had taught him to detect deceit and honest over the years. His mother had not known he was there, was frustrated beyond all reason, and far from rehearsed. She had no reason to tell that story, to admit to such faults to her mate. She could have taken all those secrets to her grave and moved on, and yet she had chosen to be honest with Celen.

Though Tights had expressed guilt over her thought towards him when he was a newborn, Tomaren could not fault her. It was, after all, a rational and practical thought given what he had become in Cooler's care. It would have been a mercy, he determined, for he would not have these terrible instincts he loathed. It did not mean he wasn't grateful for his skills or wanted to die, but he could see how his soul might have benefited. The woman had no need to feel guilty for a thought based on emotional survival. The assassin shook his head. At least now he had a glimpse into the woman his mother was, a caring woman who had surrendered herself to protect him, still trying to keep her integrity and sanity, whereas he had killed many in the name of another content to be the demon's tool.

He could hear his mother leaving the house, requesting that Celen give her another chance before they went to the 'movie' they had mentioned. He and, according to his senses, his father both felt shock when the woman said she wanted to try sparring. The assassin didn't know what about his mother's attitude had changed or what she thought she could accomplish. Even Celen was reluctant to agree, unsure as to what the woman was thinking, and the two returned to the backyard. His mother's moves were sloppy and unrefined. She would not survive in a battle with an enemy, his trained assassin eye observed, but somehow she actually utilized her energy, evading his father by propelling herself into the air. The woman laughed, and Celen joined her up in the air embracing her in a tight hug while praising her and assuring her she was actually flying. Tomaren felt his lips quirk up, happy to witness that moment. He closed his eyes and lied back against the tree, his hands behind his head. His mother's contentment washed over him, and he had to admit that it was a very pleasant feeling. The woman deserved to feel like that more after all she endured for him.

* * *

It was later in the evening when Trunks was finally able to talk to his cousin since his mateship. Thia had been extra tired with all of the training she had been doing that she had fallen asleep, actually passed out while they were walking to their room. Trunks had caught her and lied her down on the bed, tucking her in, her hair splayed all over the place. She had decided to take it down, out of all her ties and slips. She had never looked more comfortable.

Trunks had then gone off to find his cousin having experienced the feeling of his joy earlier. He wondered what had brought that upon the assassin. It was an emotion he knew his cousin would one day feel but had not expected to feel out of the blue, and he was happy for the man.

He found Tomaren outside staring at the moon while lying on the ground, a pensive expression on his face. Trunks smiled and went to lay beside him, joining him in stargazing. Tomaren's head tilted to regard Trunks for a moment before his gaze returned to space. "So how was your day?" Trunks asked, his voice amused.

Tomaren again regarded the prince and scoffed, shaking his head. "It was a day," Tomaren stated. "I don't know how else to describe it."

"I forget I need to be straight to the point with you sometimes," Trunks laughed. "That's the small talk way of saying 'what did you do today?'"

"Ah, a progress report,"Tomaren suspected. "I apologize. I did not train today, did not do much of anything to day," Tomaren stated practically robotically, and Trunks sat up. Tomaren sat up with him. "Is that not to your liking?"

"Tomaren," Trunks sighed. "You don't have to talk to me like I'm Cooler. I don't want that. I'm your cousin, not your keeper. You are free to do whatever you want now. This isn't me asking you for a report on your progress. This is me wanting to get to know you, see how you're faring, see what you think is important and what strides you've made in everything not just training. You don't have to apologize to me for taking a break. Honestly, I encourage it. I want you to break free of the routine you had on that ship."

Trunks could feel Tomaren's confusion before his cousin seemed to mentally accept what he was saying. He could sense the apology on the tip of Tomaren's tongue, but the former assassin just sighed and stated, "I am not used to this, someone caring for me as more than a soldier. That was my life for thirty plus years. It is all I know."

"I know," Trunks responded softly, "and I'm not trying to give you a hard time. Just…I'm not Cooler. I'm not your commander. I'm your friend, your family. I don't want to be seen the same way as him."

"But you are the same," Tomaren stated before adding, "not in ambition, drive, or personality, but in the sense that you've won my loyalty. How could I not be loyal to you after all you have done for me?" Trunks blinked. "You were the one to reach out to me, to help me when the instincts overpowered me. You saved my life from the one who once held my loyalty. You are here now asking to not be treated the same when you actually deserve my loyalty. Because of it all, Trunks, I will forever be loyal to you, and by extension your family. I will protect you, your mate, and whatever children you have with my life. That is why I treat you the same. Before, Cooler was the one who had my complete cooperation and dedication."

"I see," Trunks finally accepted and understood. "I…thank you, Tomaren, and I just want you to know, likewise. You will always have me in your corner. I promise to do everything in my power to help you break free from anything Cooler put you through, and I'll always protect you. And, when you finally do take a mate and have a family, I would protect them as well."

Tomaren was amazed, though he had already known Trunks had felt that way. Another barrier in his mind seemed to crack, pulling him further away from Cooler. He knew he would never have loyalty like Trunks's from the Arcosian and accepted that in the past, but now he just felt bitter towards the Arcosian, and he wanted to nurture that. He now had confidence that he would shed the binds of duty to the Arcosian.

"I doubt I will ever have a family as you and the others do," Tomaren stated factually, but Trunks only smiled.

"You say that now, but you never know," the prince returned. "Don't write it off just yet."

Tomaren disagreed, but there was no sense in arguing with the optimistic prince. He lied back down on the grass, Trunks following suit. "Congratulations, by the way," the former assassin stated, and Trunks looked over to him. "I have no idea what it means, but I heard others saying it at the party the other night."

The smile never left Trunks's face. "It means people were wishing Thia and I well and sending us good thoughts. Speaking of, what made you feel so happy today?"

"Happy?" Tomaren repeated, the word foreign to him. He then remembered his unusual emotion from earlier when he witnessed that private moment between his mother and father. He realized, though, that they probably wouldn't want that moment being reported. "I just saw something…nice."

Trunks grinned at that, sensing there was more to it, but he wouldn't push. "That's good," he stated sincerely. "I'm really happy for you, cuz."

The two continued to stare at the sky in silence, discussing nothing more about the day or serious topics. It was nice to just kind of unwind. Trunks was thrilled Tomaren was finally taking the time to relax, not just wait for his next mission, but actually just be. The prince would keep his promise, wouldn't rest until Tomaren was forever free. This was how his cousin should always get to feel.

* * *

The following day, it was decided by the briefs family to take everyone for a family picnic in the mountains. That included everyone, Dr. Briefs finally approaching Tomaren and asking for him to come along with them. Tomaren stared his human grandfather down before finally nodding, and then the doctor instructed everyone to board his aircraft so they could be on their way.

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining overhead. Going into nature, away from the city, actually led to the Saiyans feeling more at ease. They really were attuned to nature. Bulma smiled as she watched Vegeta spar with Celen, thankful that they were already getting along. A content sigh escaped her before she looked to Tights, who was also watching the action, he eyes only holding a tinge of concern. "So, how is everything going with you two?" Bulma questioned, breaking the silence. She and Tights hadn't been having too much one-on-one time that wasn't code cracking related.

Tights jumped, having been zoned out, but she graced her sister with a smile. "It's…it's a lot, Bulma, I'm not going to lie. I went from living one life to another that I wasn't prepared for, and now I'm back in it, and there's still a lot on my mind. However, having Celen back, being able to spend more time with my son…I'm starting to feel a little better. Celen has always been my center, and he's already brought me back from horrible thoughts and guilt that I've been feeling all these years. Actually, it helped. All this time I've been thinking of myself as a monster, reluctant to use these powers." She looked to her palm and clenched her fist. "But yesterday we talked, and he forced me to actually give him details about what happened. He reassured me, and after that I didn't feel like a monster anymore and actually wanted to breakthrough. I flew, Bulma. I actually flew."

Bulma grinned brightly at her sister. "There you go. Now we just have to get you trained. That is, if you want to."

"I don't know what I want," Tights admitted. "I guess I can relate to my son on that." Bulma's head tilted. "I…I feel his confusion. Even though I knew this world well, I feel so much like an outsider after everything. I just don't know what to do short of taking Cooler down, but I'll be honest. I don't think training me is going to help against Cooler."

"Maybe not," Bulma replied, "but there are other fighters involved between Gero, Inone…and Turles."

"Turles…" Tights repeated. "Bardock's brother?"

Bulma's eyes widened in shock before she nodded. "Celen found me right after Turles had left after the procedure." Bulma knew her sister could relate I don't want to talk about him, though." Tights almost asked if he did anything to her sister, but that would force Bulma to think about what she didn't want to talk about, so the blonde cyborg kept her mouth shut. "My point is, there's other fighters, not just Cooler. He may have lost quite a bit of his men when the shield was reinforced, but it definitely wasn't his whole arsenal."

"When did you get to be so smart in battle tactics?" Tights pondered.

Her sister grinned. "Well, my mate is a prince. I've been present in plenty of strategy meetings. Vegeta likes bringing me along in case I have some outside the box ideas."

"The two of you work well together," Tights praised. "I never would have believed this was possible back then, for you to be mated to a Saiyan like me, not to mention the prince."

"Sometimes I think back and it still feels like a dream, how we came together I mean," Bulma murmured fondly. "I wish I had remembered you as more than just an imaginary friend and that you can been with me. I could have used a really good confidant, especially with how dad was being."

"Trust me, I understand a thing or two about how dad could be towards Saiyans," Tights recollected. "I'm surprised he finally accepted them, though it seems things had to get incredibly worse before they got astronomically better."

"Story of our lives, right?"

"Right."

A creepy, sinister voice cut through the festivities like a sharp knife, Bulma and Tights freezing at the sound. Every single being was on alert, their eyes falling to a large, green, bug-like creature. The creature's eyes were wide, crazed, as if he was looking upon a golden treasure. Neither Celen nor Vegeta were pleased that the look was directed to their mates. A sphere of purple ki surrounded Vegeta's hands as he monitored this hellion that was big enough and had the strength to attack them.

Cell looked between the defensive Saiyans and half-breeds all readied for attack, the horrified parents of his "siblings." Internally, he chuckled, but he kept his excitement and mirth tapered as he looked upon the forms of his brethren, an angered Bulma and timid Tights staring him down. His gravelly, eerie voice greeted them. "Hello, sisters."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. Just OCs.

* * *

The Saiyans and Earthlings had yet to react to the bug-like creature which approached them. Its appearance made even the strongest among them feel unsettled. Wings were affixed to its back, and its facial features were not fully developed, a strange mouth fixed with a sadistic grin as its eyes danced with glee. Skin was colored green and orange with black spots covering almost every surface, its body somewhat resembling the armored structure of a familiar foe, tail, feet, and energy supporting the fleeting idea.

 _Frieza,_ Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz mentally figured, all three warriors feeling a twinge of panic.

 _But wait…_ Vegeta caught the whiff of other energies. King Cold's energy was also present, and that wasn't all. His own energy, Kakarot's, Nappa's, and Raditz's energies, and, dare he acknowledge, the energy of the futuristic version of his son. Other familiar energies could also be faintly detected, but not specific to anyone any of the Saiyans or Earthlings knew. It was the energies of Nameks and Kanassans. What in the universe was going on?

Vegeta finally asked the question to which everyone was dying to know the answer. "What the hell are you?"

"Not what," the creature rasped, its sinister voice grating on everyone. "Who. My name is Cell." Pink eyes again fell to Bulma and Tights, lighting up with cruel pleasure. Vegeta could sense his mate's distress. She was too close to the creature, her and Tights both. The prince noticed. This Cell wanted the girls, and his next words explained why. "And they are my sisters, Androids Seventeen and Eighteen."

"What?" Bulma gasped out in horror. This was one of Gero's creations? Her eyes narrowed in anger, her fist clenching at her side. "What do you want from us?" she demanded.

Cell chuckled. "To fulfill our destiny. You were both created so that I may become perfect." Its tail from behind flicked forward, the stinger opening into a wide circle. "I must absorb you both to eliminate our common enemy."

"We have no common enemy!" the woman shouted in disgust, standing up and slamming down on the table. Cell was clearly unmoved by the outburst. Insanity and desire shone in its eyes. Bulma's stomach curled in anxiety. This monstrosity was created by Gero. It was probably as psychotic as he was, and it was gazing over her the same way that bastard, Turles, had. The thought alone made Bulma feel sick, and she was strangely thankful she didn't have to risk getting sick (she hoped…she had no idea what functions remained inside of her).

But Cell wasn't focused on her words. He couldn't believe his sisters were finally within his grasp. They had come to him. His muscles twitched in anticipation, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He couldn't wait to taste the power, to become his complete self. He needed to absorb them, now, despite rationale he inherited trying to prevent him from doing so. With so many Saiyans there, all standing on the defensive, he knew he would get nowhere. Cell was aware he should be biding his time, but their presence there was too much for the creature to process and bare. He needed them. He _wanted_ them.

His eyes went to Seventeen, her brown eyes fearful and timid. She was not as feisty as Eighteen, but she would be a sweet and refreshing start to his meal. Eyes shifted to the blue-haired android. She, too, looked like she was ready to fight. Cell would have to work to ingest her, and she would probably have as intense a flavor as the aura around her. He licked his lips. This was going to be his best meal yet.

Bardock's eyes flashed momentarily, a vision coming to him about this demon, and he knew the gruesome details of what this monster, this bioweapon, wanted. He couldn't draw attention to it. Any sudden movements, and the creature would attack the girls. He couldn't get either of them or his almost negligible strength would increase astronomically. Somehow, though, as all remained stationary, trying to determine the first move to make, they'd need to distract this Cell. The girls had to get away.

As the idea hit him, his mental conviction alerted Raditz, the long-haired warrior looking to his father. He could see the gears turning as Bardock looked directly behind Cell at a large oak tree. With Cell distracted by the princess and Tights, it would be easy to blast the tall tree. Raditz wasn't even on Cell's radar. He held out his hands, focusing pink energy into both of his hands. As he raised them, only then did Cell look in his direction, as did everyone else.

"Double Sunday!" he exclaimed, firing the two orbs Cell's way, directing them to the tree.

Cell had been so focused on the thought of devouring his sisters that he failed to pay attention to the others, and he was only narrowly able to dodge the fall of the burning tree. "Girls, get away from here!" one of the spiky-haired Saiyans called out. Cell narrowed his eyes at the scarred warrior, committing his face to memory. A younger Saiyan who resembled the man made the attempt to reach the girls, but that had already grabbed their patriarchs and flew away at Mach speeds. Cell nearly took off after them now that they were unguarded.

He was stopped.

The Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta, and another Saiyan, Celen, had blocked his path. "Don't even fucking think about it," Celen spoke darkly.

"You're getting nowhere near them," Vegeta dictated. "Now, tell us what you are and why you have so many of our energies, why you feel like Frieza."

Cell smirked. "I was created by Gero using the DNA of those he had collected over the years. He had nanobots search the galaxy for specific strands during battle. They were present during your war with Frieza, collecting data from the Namekians and Kanassans as well as the Saiyans. Frieza's DNA was collected as well, as was your energy, and Kakarot's and King Cold's when you went to the Arcosian planet. And I know the energy you're dying to know about. Gero also collected the DNA of your son when he had come to warn you of the kidnapping. Even then, he was plotting to create me, using my two sisters as a catalyst for my truest form."

Gero was sick, the Saiyans all realized. There was no denying it. As Vegeta pondered the implications, he heard Nappa shout out, "Kid, watch out!"

Before Vegeta could register, he and Celen were forced away from the creature, Tomaren and Trunks swopping in to get them away from the monster's absorptive tail. The older prince's eyes widened. His eyes narrowed, rage consuming him. That cockroach took advantage of their curiosity, and Vegeta had uncharacteristically let his guard down to receive answers.

"You have to stay away from him," Tomaren analyzed. "He could have absorbed you like he intends to do with mother and the princess."

Kakarot fazed over to them, signaling everyone to join them. "Guys, everyone grab onto each other and then to me. Hurry!"

Cell appeared confused by the declaration, but he was amused by the gathering, staring in interest. His pink eyes blinked repeatedly, though, once the Saiyan whose DNA he shared placed his fingers to his forehead and they all disappeared. It was tragic for the creature for so many delectable meals to disappear. He flew down to ground, waving an arm in the air to attempt to capture his prey. He shrieked out in a combination of fury and despair when he realized it was not a trick and his victims were truly gone.

* * *

Bulma and Tights had already made it back to the house, and the rest of their family appeared along with them, Kakarot having honed onto Dr. Briefs's low ki. The family flinched, startled by the abrupt appearance, and everyone went to each other making sure they were all okay. Bulla ran up to her mother and hugged her tightly, the young princess shaking.

"W…What just happened?" Goten asked, still in disbelief over the whole event. "I…I thought the shield…"

"They shouldn't have been able to get in," Tarble pondered, his voice distant. "Not unless they have a code."

"We've sense no other energies except what we just did," Nappa stated. " _Our_ energies. Energies of our allies. _Frieza's._ "

"Stop," Vegeta commanded, feeling a wave of nausea wash over him. "Don't even."

"We have to acknowledge it," Raditz regrettably pointed out.

"Mama, are you okay?" Bulla asked Bulma. The woman did not answer, only looking to her to mate with uncertain eyes. His inner emotions matched her outward display. She only hugged her daughter tighter.

"Dad, how did you do that?" Gohan spoke up, looking around. "How did we all get back her so quickly?"

Kakarot rubbed the back of his head and looked over to Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa, the three huddled close together. They were all staring at him, as well as his father. "Um, well, just because the alliance had been broken didn't mean I didn't venture out into space. When we sent stuff between the two planets, we went to intermediary planets that were not part of the alliance. One of those planets was a place called Yardrat, and I sometimes went there to train alone. The Yardrats know this technique, instant transmission. All you have to do is focus on someone's ki, and you can basically teleport to that location."

"Wait, but Yardrat is part of the alliance already," Trunks stated.

The other Saiyan eyes his friend's son. "It wasn't when I went."

Raditz scoffed, but then smirked. "Would have been nice to know you had a technique like that up your sleeve."

His brother rubbed his head and said, "Yeah, but I wanted to hold out as much as possible. I wanted it to be surprise, mainly. Just in case."

Tomaren just watched and listened. He had been taken aback when Kakarot had declared they all needed to grab on. Ironically, he and Thia had both been drawn in by Trunks, both not being used to contact with others. The prince had trusted Kakarot implicitly and knew that he had to follow whatever command was given in order to escape the ruined picnic. The former assassin's eyes found his mother, his father going to her and embracing her shaking form. It looked like she was going to become hysterical. Celen swiftly led her inside the house to spare her the humiliation of having a mental breakdown in front of the rest of their friends and family. His brow furrowed as he watched his parents disappear.

"What do we do now?" Cella questioned, her mother adding, "That thing is still out there."

"What else?" Bardock replied. "We take turns keeping watch."

Bulma was panicking, walking back and forth next to the dining room table. This had been going on for the last ten minutes as everyone was trying to process what had happened that day and how Gero's projects had become much, much sicker. They did not know what this Cell creature was capable of, but having the energies of some of the strongest fighters in the universe did not help matters. There had to be something she could come up with. She couldn't stand the idea that some creature wanted to _eat_ her.

"Woman, you need to stop this," Vegeta stated after releasing a frustrated sigh. "Pacing is not going to help matters. You'll only exhaust yourself."

A bitter laugh escaped her. "Not only is that statement bullshit," she spoke, her voice full of exasperation, "but what do you expect? Do you have any idea what it feels like, knowing you're being hunted?"

A couple pairs of eyes landed on the prince, wondering how he'd react. He managed to keep his temper in check as he stated, "The proof of that exists in the DNA of this monstrosity."

Bulma's eyes softened, feeling guilty for overlooking what her mate most likely felt on Frieza's ship every day. She wouldn't murmur an apology in front of everyone, but she'd be sure to talk to Vegeta later in private. Instead, she shook her head and resumed her pacing. As she increased her speed and felt no different, she made a realization about the topic she had just broached.

She and Tights were not fully human, not anymore. They were partly machine now. That was something to consider.

"What about a shutdown switch…a failsafe."

All eyes were on her, mostly full of concern. Dr. Briefs looked to his daughter, horrified, and Vegeta had an inkling of what his mate was suggestion. He refused to believe Bulma would ever make such a critical decision. He swallowed thickly. "What do you mean by that, Bulma?" he asked anyway, despite having already predicted what she would propose.

"Tights and I are androids now, right?" she iterated. "I'm not saying we have to use it, but if what this creature said was true, we need to take precautions. If Cell gets too close to either of us, if we can't fight him off, maybe we should have a shutdown switch to make sure he can't use either of us. We don't know how much power he'll get if he absorbs us. The whole universe could be in danger."

"What you're saying is suicide," Vegeta hissed at the woman.

"What I'm saying makes sense."

The couple had a heated stare down, neither wanting to back down.

"I agree with Bulma," Tights interjected, earning a disheartened glance from Celen.

"Tights…"

"You'll help us, right, dad?" Tights suggested hopefully.

"Over my dead body," Dr. Briefs murmured quietly. "Listen to yourself, Tights. Both of you. That's madness, worse than Gero."

"Gero wanted to make a control so he could make me do his bidding," Tights stated. "We're trying to make sure we don't make things worse for you."

"Shutting either of you down would make things worse for all of us," Nappa retorted. "This switch is not an option."

"In any case, I won't help," Dr. Briefs determined. "I refuse to shut down either of my daughters when I don't even know the science behind the transformation. I don't know if we could bring you back even if we figured out the mechanics, and I'm not willing to experiment with your lives. Let alone not knowing if we even can create a control in time. Cell is on the planet now. It's only a matter of time before he finds you girls."

Bulma eyes landed on Tarble, and he immediately shook his head. "Don't look at me, Bulma. I won't do it."

The princess sighed. "Fine. We'll just have to think of something else."

Vegeta shook his head. He could sense his mate's headstrong resolution, and he knew she was only saying the words to placate all of them. Still, Dr. Briefs made him feel relief, suggesting that none of them knew anything about Gero's controllers, and making a kill switch may not even be feasible. Bulma would try, of that he was certain, but it didn't mean she would succeed this time.

"We need to get back to training," Vegeta stated, "however, we will train inside the pod outside. Tarble, we need you to set up a shield. We cannot let that creature sense us, but we need to be ready."

"Got it," the tech savvy prince responded.

All of the Saiyans returned outside, Bulma watching her kids with concern in her eyes. She ended up pulling Tights aside, away from their parents. She didn't need either of them to hear what she would suggest. They already knew what their opinion would be.

"Tights."

"I already know, B," her sister told her, brown eyes meeting blue. "You want to move forward with making the remote in secret, and you need help." A sigh escaped Bulma, but she nodded. "I'll help. I don't mind being shut down if it means protecting our family."

Bulma smiled. "I know it's not your area of expertise, but you've been around Gero and his research way more than I have, have seen some type of controller. I'll accept the help until you can't assist anymore, but right now we need research. What do you say, Tights? Think you can hack some files?"

"Absolutely," the blonde claimed proudly, going straight to her laptop and focusing on this task.

Casting a weary glance over to Tights, Bulma sighed and looked over her sister's head. Though she had suggested the switch, Bulma also had trepidation in including her sister. That was the real reason she figured she'd eventually go off on her own to create it. Her sister didn't need to know she was using her. Tights would be furious and devastated if she knew Bulma was planning to create a control that would only shut herself down, not her sister. Bulma was willing to risk her life, not Tights's when her older sister just got her life back. Besides, the control was just a failsafe, anyway. Bulma had no intention of becoming part of Cell's anatomy.

* * *

Dr. Briefs's and his wife were watching the news, Nappa along with them. It appeared that word had finally spread that mountain villages had been abandoned. They could all guess what that meant after seeing Cell. Though the doctor hadn't been present in the moment, the former general indicated that Cell could absorb _anyone_ , and had tried to get Vegeta and Celen. They were all feeling disturbed by that notion. Now that they knew entire villages had disappeared, no traces of life to be found, the anxiety grew.

Tights had taken a break from her search and learned of what was going on outside their home and was horrified. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The monster that wanted them had no bounds. Cell was uncontrollable, and despite its small size was incredibly strong. If what she sensed was accurate, the thing contained the energies of so many strong beings. She shook her head. What had Gero created?

A ringing alerted Tights and everyone else in the room. She took out a device that resembled a Galactic Patrol communicator. Nappa's eyes wouldn't leave her frazzled form. "Jaco?" she greeted.

" _Tights, hey,"_ her friend greeted. _"I'm putting a call in to see if you've completed decoding all the documents about Cooler."_

The woman's eyes widened. No, she had completely forgotten about all of that with everything going on. Once Celen had shown up, everything else took a backseat in her mind. With the shielf protecting Earth, everyone had succumbed to the false sense of security. Tights mentally berated herself. She shouldn't have indulged. It didn't matter that she had been the happiest she had been in decades. Nothing mattered now that another terrible threat presented itself, now that the Arcosian tyrant had found another way to attack their family. The woman was starting to realize that, until Cooler was defeated, they would never be safe and secure.

"Not yet," she admitted guiltily. "I'll get Bulma and we'll get back to work on it."

" _Okay,"_ Jaco replied. _"I'm only asking because the Galactic King wanted to know the progress."_

"I'm sorry," Tights offered, knowing Jaco's boss was sometimes difficult to please. "When my sister, Bulla, and Thia were taken aboard Cooler's ship, everything spiraled out of control in regards to rescue."

" _They were what?!"_

Tights cringed at the volume of Jaco's voice, but then her mouth dropped open in realization. She hadn't spoken to Jaco since the last time he visited, before he got pulled away for Patrol business. He didn't know about the attack on Earth nor of Bulma being turned into an android. She inaudibly gasped.

Jaco didn't know Celen was alive.

"Yes, they were on the ship, but they were rescued and are safe," she told her friend before pausing. "And Celen is too."

Nappa chuckled when he could hear the spaceman's shout of _"WHAT!"_ all the way from across the room. He could tell Jaco respected his son when the shouts continued. _"Tights, that's amazing news! I'm coming right away! I have to see him for myself!"_

"No, don't!" Tights cried out in panic, her parents jumping at her abrupt and uncharacteristic shrieking. "Jaco, listen…we have a problem right now. Gero he…he did something, and now Bulma and I have some creature after us trying to…eat us. Until we get that under control, you have to stay away from Earth."

" _But Tights…"_ Jaco murmured on the other line. The woman sighed. She knew it wasn't fair to him. When Celen had left Planet Vegeta to join the Galactic Patrol, one of the first patrolman he assisted was Jaco. Because Celen had cared about her, Jaco was the first in the Patrol to reach out to Celen. The two became close comrades, and when both she and Celen were captured, Jaco more likely than not mourned them both. _"I can put in a request for time. Let me help you guys."_

"No," Tights replied, leaving no room for argument. "This is something we have to handle without the help of GP. I appreciate it…I really do, but I couldn't let you risk yourself over this. I promise, you'll get to see us all again really soon." She didn't know if that was the truth, but she very deeply hoped so.

" _Fine,"_ Jaco grumbled. _"Just remember, Tights, that there's only so much you can do. We'll back you guys, whatever you need. Just call if you think of anything."_

"I will," she promised. "Anyway, I'm going to go pull Bulma away from whatever she's doing. We'll find Cooler's weakness."

The connection was disconnected, and then Tights's eyes landed on her parents and father-in-law. They were all staring at her. "What?"

"It's nothing," Nappa responded.

Tights wasn't convinced, but she left the room anyway to get Bulma. They had to play this carefully. Bulma still needed to design the shutdown control, and at the same time they really needed to get back to work on decoding. Cooler had to have a weakness. Tights was determined to find it.

Nappa's attention turned back to the news broadcast, and he was surprised when Dr. Briefs cleared his throat. "Something wrong?" the human asked.

The Saiyan shook his head. "Nah," he answered. "It's just…nice…to hear that my son touched another life."

Bunny smiled at the proud patriarch. "He's a very good man, Nappa. You did well with him."

Nappa chuckled bitterly. "I appreciate that, but I had nothing to do with the man he is today. I was a terrible father. All he is, he did on his own after meeting your daughter. You two were the ones who did well."

The three sat in silence, unfortunately returning back to the reality on the screen. This nightmare needed to end.

* * *

"I just can't believe it," Trunks hissed, anger consuming him as he thought about Gero's creation. He couldn't believe that there was someone as deranged as the man out there, but then he remembered when his father told him about Frieza. Anything was possible if you considered that bastard tyrant. Cooler was no better. In fact, he was worse considering he _signed off_ on these projects. In the course of a couple weeks, Cooler had threatened his race and family, had been harboring his aunt, uncle, and cousin for years, had tortured his uncle, manipulated his cousin, and had his aunt and now his mother turned into androids. Now, he had had some monster sent to the planet that was eating people and wanting to eat his mother and aunt. It wasn't right. It was downright insanity!

Goten made attempts to settle his raging friend. "Trunks, listen. You need to try to keep a level head. Nothing is going to happen. Just, calm down."

"Calm down?" Trunks repeated as if he hadn't heard correctly. His eyes narrowed, his lips curled into a sneer. "Calm down…? How can I calm down when the people I love are in danger?"

Bulla stood up and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. She agreed with her intended. "He's right, though. Worrying about Cell and what's going on isn't going to help our mother or aunt. We're all upset, Trunks, but you can't let yourself get so bogged down by anger. Your levelheadedness is what we need right now."

Tomaren was watching the scene from the shadows. He, too, was feeling fury towards Cooler and Gero. He could not believe their cowardly and disgraceful methods. They were planning to use some weapon to take out two people which would undoubtedly interfere with the group's emotions. Cooler, the one who always said emotions should be kept out of battle, had agreed to such a shameful and undignified act. Whatever little respect Tomaren had left for the Arcosian dwindled to almost nothing, replaced by deep-seated hatred and rage. It was familiar, an emotion he understood, and he believed that Trunks was right to feel this way, if for nothing else to feel even more connected to his cousin. Sometimes it was hard to understand the prince's other emotions.

It also bothered him and left him feeling angry that, once again, Cooler's victim was his mother. He had agreed to let a mad doctor experiment on the woman. He kept her away from her mate and child just to make them all suffer. He forced her only child to despise her and programmed him to murder her. She was the victim, always the victim, to Cooler, to Gero, to himself.

All this time, she had been innocent, only trying to help others and do good for the universe. She had never tried to manipulate his father or the Saiyan race in any way. Out of the goodness of her heart, she had gone to warn someone, anyone, risking her life in the process. The woman cared about all life, good or evil. All she had wanted was to live in some peace with her family. She had wanted to share her legacy with her son, had plans and dreams for him as did his father that didn't include slaying people in Cooler's name. The Arcosian had taken that picture from them, but most especially from Tights. It apparently wasn't enough punishment for the Arcosian. He seemed to make it his personal mission to make the Earthling miserable, first by leading her own son to hate the woman who loved and wanted best for him, and now by allowing some bioengineered insect to feed on her and become stronger to destroy them all.

That bastard had gone too far.

* * *

It did not surprised Bardock when Prince Vegeta and Celen had approached him, both wearing serious expressions. Knowing that the former third-class could see into the future, they had come for answers. Bardock could respect this. If his visions would have warned him about Gine's fate, he would have done anything to prevent her death. He was given visions of their current future, and he refused to believe that it was set in stone.

"I know why you're here," the psychic announced.

Vegeta nodded and crossed his arms. "Then tell us…will our mates be okay?"

"I don't know," Bardock admitted. "Unfortunately, I have seen visions of this…Cell…in his perfect form." Both Vegeta's and Celen's energies fluctuated in their anger. "It is not clear what will happen or how it will happen, but it will happen. It does not mean that the future can't be prevented or that if something happens that the girls will be lost to us. The second I see anything, you will both be made aware."

"That's not the news I was hoping for," Celen huffed, "but thank you, nonetheless."

Vegeta would have responded if not for the intense feeling of despair he felt. He did not want to even consider the possibility that he would be unable to protect his mate. Ever since the bug had made its presence known on the planet, Vegeta had been overly agitated. Between what the creature was designed to do and familiar power it possessed, the prince's nerves were on edge. It didn't matter that the monster wasn't Frieza. Just feeling that foreboding presence brought Vegeta back to his childhood, and he could not shake it. He needed his wits about him if he was going to keep Bulma safe.

Celen could see Vegeta was struggling with something internally and excused them both from Bardock's company. Vegeta flinched when Celen pulled him away, nearly got ready to attack him too, but Celen's hand came up to catch Vegeta's fist, and the prince blinked in shock not realizing he had attacked. "You doing okay?"

His brother-in-law's tone held no pity or mocking, but genuine concern and a willingness to listen. "No," Vegeta admitted. "For the first time in dealing with the Arcosian bastards, I have no idea what to do. I used to know Frieza so well that I could give you a detailed synopsis on what he was planning, how he would do it, and why. When Cold had captured Bulma, I would have run in without thinking because I knew Frieza would have let me land just so that he could torment me and Bulma and watch what it did to us. Cold just wanted me dead. Cooler…nothing he does makes sense. It's all calculated, yes, yet he's putting faith in others and had yet to bring the fight to us. Even if we defeat this creature, I have no doubt Cooler has something else planned, but what I have no idea."

"I was around the frost demon for decades and I still have no idea how he thinks," Celen admitted. "I never even knew my son was alive, that Cooler could brainwash him so perfectly. Thankfully, though, he couldn't full crush the instincts of a Saiyan. Still, the way he operates is so articulate and precise. I agree with you. Once Cell is defeated, we won't be out of hot water, not yet."

"We have to destroy Cell immediately," Vegeta declared. "There is no other way. He can't be allowed to go near Bulma or Tights. I don't care what Bardock said. It's not happening. That…that thing…it will not become perfect."

"We'll find a way," Celen assured his prince.

"There is another way."

The Saiyans jumped at the sound of Bulma's voice, and Vegeta was once again reminded that it was much harder to keep track of his mate. She smiled weakly at them, taking out a control, and Vegeta instantly knew, his eyes full of hurt and betrayal. "You fucking didn't."

"I'm sorry," she spoke cautiously, "but I did. Just listen, okay?"

"Bulma," Vegeta growled in warning.

"I know none of you wanted me to even consider it," Bulma continued, ignoring the warning, "but it's just a precaution." Her eyes were full of sadness but she looked determined, so Vegeta stayed silent and listened. "If Cell was to absorb me, I don't know what would happen to the entire universe let alone to you guys. I trust you, really I do, but I _can't_ be used as a weapon against you all. I refuse to be. It's bad enough Cooler turned my nephew into a weapon…I'm not letting it happen to me." She looked to Celen to emphasize, "Don't tell Tights yet, but _just me._ " Her brother-in-law looked shocked.

She then walked over to stand in front of Vegeta and handed him the controller, her expression soft as she begged. "Please understand. It's my choice, and I need you to respect it. If the threat of being absorbed becomes a reality that I can't escape, please, Vegeta…please use the control."

"I can't," Vegeta admitted, his voice sounding unusually raw with emotion, a deep emotion she could feel. It nearly made her crumble. "I can't do it. I cannot kill my mate. I…I won't survive if I break our bond. You asking me to do this…" He shook his head and stormed off back into the house, tossing the control down to the ground.

Bulma watched sadly before sighing and retrieving her control. She hadn't expected the conversation to go well after she had overheard the discussion. She knew it was asking a lot of Vegeta, and part of her knew he'd say "no." The fact of the matter, though, was that Cell was already presenting a problem to the people of Earth. His abilities were left unchecked. It was possible, if he absorbed more and more, that he would become too powerful. He'd probably absorb everything until there was nothing left in the universe. Cooler was foolish to allow Gero to create such an abomination.

She turned to Celen, her only hope left in this situation. "He may not be willing, but someone has to." Celen just stared silently at his sister-in-law, already knowing what she'd ask. "You and Vegeta are the two people I trust the most. Please, Celen…if it looks bad…I am entrusting this to you. If it really looks like I can't escape being absorbed, please shut me down."

The Saiyan said nothing, but took the controller from Bulma, nonetheless. He knew she wouldn't stop asking around until someone agreed to shut her down. He could understand why Vegeta refused. Even he was not keen on the idea. Still, having the controller in his possession did something. It made him feel even more compelled to figure out a way to destroy Cell, because he had no desire to hurt the woman he saw as a daughter. If it came down to it, Celen would never, ever kill her, but Bulma didn't need to know that. She just needed to believe that he would follow her wishes.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. Just my OCs.

Happy New Year! Here's to my first post of the year! I'm just going to warn, it's going to get intense, but it's the start of the next part of the story, and I'm really excited to get there ^_^

* * *

Vegeta hadn't spoken to Bulma since she had made her request the night prior. She had gone to him after giving Celen the task, but Vegeta would not look at her or speak. His emotions were strangely quiet, but Bulma knew that her mate was feeling overwhelmed by the situation and angry with her. She hoped that, if the two of them slept on it, he would be able to move passed it and talk to her. Unfortunately, after a night of lying next to each other, facing opposite directions, Bulma had awoken to an empty bed. The princess tried not to take offense, but she realized she had pushed Vegeta bit too far. She wondered if he would ever forgive her. Her heart broke over the thought that he never would.

Bulma cast a forlorn glance out the window and saw that Vegeta was deeply engaged with training. He was sparring with Raditz and Kakarot, probably trying to blow off some steam. Bulma felt awful now that she thought about it. She should have just gone to Celen. She should have never asked Vegeta. Truthfully, the only reason she had was because of her trust in him. Had she broken the trust he held in her?

She felt like crying, like breaking down right there, and it drove her crazy that she couldn't. The pain she felt inside could not be released. She needed to get away, couldn't stay there anymore. It probably wasn't the safest idea, but she just couldn't handle this. Since there was no one around, Bulma decided to head out. She needed to be alone to think for a moment, away from the compound.

Vegeta caught Raditz's fist when he sensed Bulma's sadness. This time, he had to keep himself from performing the actions of her emotions. There was no way he could ever let Raditz or Kakarot see that. Still, he was concerned about the horrible feelings he was observing. It was a mixture of guilt, sorrow, and surrender. He focused his attention on her, where she was, and his eyes widened when he realized she was no longer in the house.

"Everything okay, Vegeta?" Raditz questioned, pulling his fist out of the prince's grasp. "Need a break?"

"I never need a break," Vegeta scoffed, but he fell out of stance. "In any case, I need to take care of something. Continue training. I'll return shortly."

Vegeta took off into the air, the two brothers watching him leave. Kakarot looked openly perplexed. "I wonder what that was about," the Saiyan remarked.

Raditz looked towards his brother and shook his head. "Let's get back to work."

* * *

Vegeta found Bulma by that same lake where he had found her after her sister arrived. So much had happened since then despite it not being so long ago. It felt like a lifetime, especially now that Bulma had changed. As he touched down, he worried when she didn't even look at him or try to greet him. What was going on her mind?

"I'm sorry," she eventually whispered. Her voice sounded so weak and broken. She even appeared so reserved and downtrodden. It was not a good look for the normally strong woman. Vegeta didn't know how to help her or make things better for her. He was surprised when she looked to him with eyes full of hurt. The expression she wore reminded him of the day Dr. Briefs had spoken to Earth and slandered his people and their relationship. Bulma had been worried that she had destroyed their bond, but Vegeta had assured her that that was impossible. That thought brought Vegeta to the realization that she felt the same way. His brow furrowed in concern. Could she really believe she could ever…?

"You have nothing for which to apologize," Vegeta replied, taking a seat beside her. Bulma flinched when he moved close to her, and that bothered Vegeta. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "We are fine."

"You're just saying that," Bulma whimpered. "I know you're upset with me. I went behind your back and then asked you to… But it doesn't matter, anyway. I messed everything up, didn't I? You don't need to stay here out of obligation."

"Shut up," Vegeta said without any heat. He weakly chuckled. "You're a ridiculous woman, you know that? You've never messed anything up, woman, and I am not here out of 'obligation.' You complete me. Nothing has changed. I was angry, yes, but not at you. I just feel so helpless, and I haven't felt that way for a long time since… And for that creature to serve as a reminder of that time… And I know, if it were me, I would ask the same thing. It's a lot, Bulma, but I am not angry with you. Just don't ask me to ever harm you like that again."

Bulma offered a bittersweet smile. "I won't," she promised, more so because she had found another solution. "Again, I'm really sorry."

Vegeta gently grazed her lips with his, murmuring the word, "Nonsense," over them. "Now, let's get back to the compound. We don't know when Cell will strike. We can't have you venturing off on your own right now."

"Yeah, you're right," Bulma sighed. "I guess I never lost this."

"Lost what?" Vegeta questioned.

"The need to run away when I'm upset," she whispered. "Like when Tights showed up, or when you and I get stressed at the palace and need to go stay at that house in the desert."

The prince nodded in agreement. He was like that as well which was probably why the two of them got along so well. They respected each other's need for distance. He did really like going to that house though, but he realized something about it. "That is your sister's and Celen's home, actually. I always knew it was Celen's. I never considered his assistant that much. It is interesting how this has all worked out."

"Hm," Bulma hummed, leaning back against them. "It always did feel rather homey. The two of them really are so much in love."

Vegeta rested his head atop of hers. He knew they needed to get back to the compound soon with Cell running around. Still, he felt like both he and his woman needed this time away. He decided to humor her and keep the conversation going, his grip around her waist tightening. "Yes, they are, and I am with you. Don't ever think that you could break our bond. I may not have been happy with your request, but that doesn't mean…"

"I know, I know," Bulma huffed before smiling sweetly. "I'm silly, I know."

Her mate smirked at her. "That you are, woman. Now, let's go back."

* * *

Tights had done as she promised, once again working on the decoding. Now that she had some access to her power, her priorities shifted. Celen was training with their son in the backyard not too far away from her. Her lips curved into a bittersweet smile. This is what it would have been like had Tomaren been able to grow up with his parents. A sigh escaped her, and she looked down to the screen sadly.

"No luck?"

The woman flinched when she heard the voice of her father, but she quickly recovered and smiled at the man. "Not really," she admitted, "but that's not what I'm upset about."

"I know," Dr. Briefs stated, looking over at his son-in-law and grandson. "Just know this, Tights. You did right by your child. It isn't your fault, everything that happened, so stop watching him with those guilty eyes."

"What makes you think I feel guilty?" Tights hesitantly asked.

Dr. Briefs shook his head. "You're looking at him the same way I do both you girls. I was the one who made mistakes, Tights. I pushed you away, treated your husb…mate…like he was nothing, and then I repeated the process with your sister and went further by actually placing her and my grandson in the hands of the enemy. When their future son treated me with such derision and told me what the future could have been…it was hard to imagine, and I basically had to sit with a front row seat, seeing the battle over some fortuneteller's orb.

"I got to see what Bulma had to deal with, got to see Vegeta and Kakarot fighting Cold. The entire time, all I could think about was how I had been responsible. I did that. It was all me. I gave that monster the advantage. You, Tights, you and Celen fought them, protected countless people. You suffered because you took away their advantage and led to an alliance being formed between worlds. The only reason those planets still exist is because of you two. You are heroes who became prisoners of war, and you are still fighting. Your son was put in a bad situation because of bad people, not because you or Celen failed. The only reason he's out of harm's way now is because of you two. I'm proud of all of you."

Tights was taken aback by her father's speech, a hand going over her heart as she felt it skip a beat, something that she had only been starting to feel again since being away from that horrible ship. She had to clear her throat to stop the emotion from taking over. "I…I thank you for saying that," she replied. "I really needed to hear it."

The doctor smiled at his daughter, a moment of peace settling over them. It had been a long time since the father and daughter had ever had a talk like this, and Tights could not recall a single time he had told her he was proud of her from the time she became a teenager. After she had left for space and joined the GP, she and her father hadn't agreed on _anything._ Over that time, she remembered then arguing a lot and her standing her ground, and now he had finally accepted her and her decisions. It was one of the best moments in Tights's entire life.

And then, all of a sudden, there was a large explosion towards one of the outdoor labs. The light was blinding, and everyone was pushed back by the sheer force. Tarble came flying, crashing down into the ground creating a smaller crater where the lawn used to be. Celen was over by the young prince instantly. "Prince Tarble, are you all right? What happened?" He tried to observe the prince for any obvious wounds.

The prince was dazed, cringing slightly from the combination of pain and having the wind knocked out of him. "Ack," he softly cried out before sitting up and gasping. His eyes immediately went to Tights. "You need to get out of here," he said, alarmed. "That thing…Cell-"

Tarble barely had the chance to warn anyone when the horrendous creature walked up through the smoke of his explosion, his eyes containing his unbridled amusement. "Hello, sister," he greeted, his voice just as disturbing and sinister as the first meeting. "It's time."

Time for what, no one wanted to know. Celen stood up and pushed Tights behind him before getting into his fighting stance. "You will go nowhere near my mate."

"That choice is not up to you, Saiyan," Cell replied, his eyes taking note of the calculating Tomaren. " _None_ of you can stop me."

Tomaren sneered, his anger surging only slightly as his tail bristled. Unfortunately, he had no doubt that this monster was stating the honest truth. His eyes went to his mother. Their only hope was to remove her from the premises. That was the only way they could protect her without destroying her was putting distance between her and the bioweapon.

Out of nowhere, Vegeta showed up, Bulma landing way further back from Cell. She noticed the creature's eyes lighten when they took notice of her. "We'll see about that," Vegeta stated firmly, crossing his arms across his chest. He stood proud and tall as he sized the insect up. "Our mates are off limits to you. We will destroy you before you ever get near them."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, prince," Cell taunted, snickering. Vegeta felt his body tense. That thing sounded so much like Frieza in that moment. He closed his eyes for a second to re-center himself before he met the monster's gaze once again.

All hell broke loose the next moment.

Cell was faster, faster than anyone anticipated, and he had much more power than he had the first time they encountered the bug in the mountains. Vegeta managed to faze in front of the creature, catching his arm before he could grab his sister-in-law. The Saiyan could feel how determined the bug was, his grip tightening to keep to insect from pushing forward. The prince only tilted his head slightly to regard the woman. "Get out of here," he ordered, voice strained. "You and Bulma get far away from here."

Tights managed to fly back, Cell's eyes following her and becoming more bloodthirsty. Vegeta refused to release the creature, but that didn't stop Cell from trying to fly after the woman. Tights landed near Bulma, the princess taking her sister's hand and running off. They managed to get far quickly, and that's when Vegeta pushed Cell back and blasted the bug.

Unfortunately, Cell was prepared. He powered up, using one of Frieza's attacks to blow through Vegeta's muted ki blast. The prince managed to dodge, but seeing Frieza's death beam did things to his mind that brought his mind back to darker times. He didn't notice Cell use the attack again. Luckily, someone had grabbed him from behind, pulling him away from the blast.

"You left your side open," Tomaren smoothly informed. "Stay focused."

Vegeta snapped back to reality, his eyes meeting those of his nephew, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Dad!" Trunks's called snapped Vegeta out of it. The prince looked to his son, noticing that Trunks and his mate had returned from some outing. His attention shifted to Cell, blue eyes widening before narrowing. "Thia, get inside, now!" Thia nodded, and did as she was told. Though her fighting skills had improved, they had no idea what they were up against with Gero's creation.

Moments later, Kakarot and his sons and brother showed up, ready to fight. No words needed to be exchanged. Vegeta trusted Kakarot and Raditz to keep Cell distracted. He was going after Bulma and Tights. Surprisingly enough, Celen followed his train of thought, their coal eyes meeting before they slipped away out of sight.

* * *

When the girls were a good enough distance, way outside of the city, Bulma stopped running. They two were breathing heavily, more from anxiety than exertion, and they hid amongst large rock formations for cover. Bulma didn't sense Cell anywhere, so for now they were safe. She really hoped her mate and their family could destroy that vile thing. Of course, it was Gero's creation, so the scientist in her knew that it might not be so easy.

"How did it find us?" Tights huffed.

Bulma laughed sardonically. "Other than our address being public knowledge?"

Tights blanched, her gaze grave. "You've got a point. I never thought of it like that. That's really dangerous…"

"Yeah, no kidding," Bulma muttered. "In any case, I think we're okay. There's no way Cell is getting through our mates and your son."

Tights nodded. "I thought Tarble set up the shield. But he came flying."

"He was probably setting it up in one of the labs to engulf the area, but it's possible it hadn't completely activated or maybe Cell was able to hit the lab before Tarble could even install it."

"Poor kid," Tights sighed.

"Yeah," Bulma agreed, but she then smiled. "He'll bounce back, though. Saiyans are resilient."

A silence settled over them, but it was far from comfortable as Bulma felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. A jolt travelled down her spine, and she was on her feet ready to fight. Tights looked to her sister alarmed, and she tried to ask her what was wrong, but she got her answer as another visage of Cell happened to be directly in front of them. The blonde lost all color in her face. "No…it's not possible."

"I assure you, it is," Cell returned before he charged for the two women.

* * *

Kakarot had been fighting Cell alongside his brother and sons. Trunks and Tomaren were also in the fray, keeping the bug from escaping. There was something wrong about this creature's movements, though, and Kakarot could not figure out what it was. After some observation, he realized his thought held some merit. Tomaren seemed to notice it too. This wasn't the same creature that assaulted them. Panic settled in Kakarot's soul. "Guys, pull back!"

"Huh?" Goten questioned, not understanding why his dad would stop him. Gohan was the one to pull Goten back so that Kakarot could unleash a huge ki attack, the body of Cell being destroyed in an instant.

The burning carcass landed in front of Dr. Briefs, the human horrified, but even he noticed that something was wrong. "The shell…" he pondered. "It's empty."

"What?" Trunks asked, getting a closer look. His expression darkened when he realized his grandfather was right. "Wait, does that mean we weren't fighting Cell?"

"It was a clone," Tomaren stated, "a temporary doll, an empty shell. It seems Cell can make copies of himself at will." He kicked the destroyed cast. "They don't have much power in them, though."

"Crap, mom!" Trunks exclaimed, alerted. He looked out towards the direction his dad had taken off. He was about to do the same, but Tomaren stopped him. "Hey, let me go," he demanded. "I need to help them."

"There is nothing you can do," Tomaren informed him. Trunks was about to counter. "Don't be foolish. This was only a fraction of Cell's power. Even if you go, it won't make a difference. Our fathers are there. That is enough. You going would just be overkill, and we don't know if Cell will be sending another counterpart to attack."

Trunks calmed down, realizing his cousin was right. Their fathers were more than enough to kill an overgrown cockroach. "You're right. I'll stay." Tomaren nodded, actually surprised that Trunks agreed and trusted his judgment. It was a new type of dynamic that Tomaren had never once experienced. Cooler would sometimes ask for an opinion, but he would always make his own decisions based on all of the information and his desires. Trunks hadn't asked for Tomaren's opinion. Tomaren had gone against protocol and just given it. And Trunks had respected him enough to listen and think over his options before agreeing. It was yet another moment where Tomaren was able to break further and further away from Cooler's hold. Promising his loyalty to Trunks seemed to be a much more valuable asset.

* * *

Bulma had blocked Cell's first attack, desperately wanting to get the insect away from her sister. Tights was not a fighter, and Bulma knew she couldn't hold her own against this bioweapon Gero had sent their way. That meant she needed to be up close and personal with Cell. That was fine by her for she was strong enough to actually injure this creature. Cell didn't seem deterred, though, not with a Namek's regenerative abilities. Gero had really made something seemingly invincible. Of course, it had to have its flaws.

Cell possessed all the weaknesses of the Saiyans, Namekians, Kanassans, and Arcosians.

Of course, each race had few weaknesses, and Cell did seem like the perfect blend of all of them, but there had to be something. If Bulma could figure out what that was, then maybe she and Tights would be closer to figuring out Cooler's weakness. Translating didn't seem to be going well for either of them.

Tights was still standing close by, staring at the two combatants in horror. She was terrified that Cell would hurt or, worse, absorb her baby sister. There was nothing she could do, paralyzed to her spot. Anxiety was starting to take root. "Tights, run!" she heard Bulma call. The blonde blinked and got brought back to reality. She took notice of her sister, and she was actually handling Cell fairly well. "I've got this! Just get out of here!"

That momentary distraction was all it took for Cell to get the drop on Bulma, forcing the blue-haired woman back. The princess was smashed into the side of a rock formation where she and Tights had been hiding. Bulma cringed, her eyes closed for a moment, but when she opened them she saw the most horrific sight. Cell had gotten to Tights, and though Tights was actively trying to fight back, Cell's tail had still sucked up half of her sister's body. She could hear Tights's muffled screams, see her legs kicking as she struggled within the siphon. It made Bulma feel sick to her core, and she could only watch in horror as Cell completely sucked up her sister. She had been helpless to stop him.

The absorption of Tights had done something to Cell. The demon felt completely elated as power flooded his body. It was exhilarating for him to finally be reunited with one of his sisters. Once he reunited with eighteen, he would feel complete. His power lust increased, and his sights were set on Bulma.

Cell, dare Bulma thought, looked even uglier than before, and his voice had changed as well, becoming deeper and more annoying than sinister. Bulma's brow creased as Cell approached her. "Now, now, sister, you have fought well, but it is time for us to be complete. I know you want it, too."

"You'll have to kill me first before I join you," Bulma countered, meaning every word. She was just waiting for the right moment to blast Cell in his stupid face. "Let my sister go, and maybe, _maybe_ I'll go easy on you."

Cell chuckled. "And why would I do that? Our sister loves it in here. See for yourself. You could join us."

An image of a very happy Tights appeared in midair, and Tights's voice struck Bulma. "He's right, Bulma. This is amazing. I don't know what we were so worried about. It's great in here! You should join us, too. Together, we'll be perfect, unstoppable. Join me in here, and we'll never want again."

"Enough!" Bulma hissed. "That isn't my sister! She was finally free of oppression, free to be with her family, and she doesn't give a shit about being perfect, and she's _not_ a warrior! She would never say that or feel that way, you monster!"

It was at that moment when Celen and Vegeta had arrived on the scene. The first thing they noticed was that Cell looked incredibly different. Celen was the one to notice that Tights was missing. He had felt her fear mere moments ago which had compelled him to fly faster. Now, he realized he had gotten there too late. His mate had already been absorbed by this nightmare.

Celen cried out in rage, his power flaring around his body. He charged Cell, the impact pushing Cell away from Bulma. The woman took that time to get away from the fray. She did not want to be used against her mate and brother in any way. She could already tell that Cell's power went up once he had taken Tights. Gero's cruelty really knew no bounds.

Of course, Celen was fighting angry, and now that Cell had absorbed Tights, her intellect and ability to center herself became a part of Cell's programming. He was able to hold the good doctor off, blocking his erratic punches as he calculated the best way to counter. He was able to focus on Celen and not his desire to absorb his other sister, for the moment. Once he hit Celen with enough force to propel him into the ground, he flew for Bulma.

Vegeta was at the ready this time, not willing to let his mate be taken from him. Base form, though, seemed to be nothing against this demon. The prince had not expected him to gain so much power from absorbing Bulma's sister. It almost made him wonder how far his power could go. Gero's invention was clearly highly devastating. Vegeta would never let Cell reach his rumored "perfect form."

Before Vegeta could power up to Super Saiyan, Cell practically disappeared from view, reappearing in front of Bulma, and the woman was backed into a corner. Blue eyes searched for Celen, silently pleading for him do something. Vegeta could only guess when he sensed Bulma's desperation. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw Celen holding the remote that would shut his mate down. Vegeta's mind and body went numb.

"Celen, please," Bulma begged. "Do it…now!"

Celen looked to Bulma, anger fleeing from him. He had already known what he would do if it ever came to this moment. He knew Bulma wanted him to shut her down to protect them, but all he could picture was her as a little girl, the one he trained and loved as his own, the one he saw as both his sister and daughter. He couldn't kill his little sister.

To Bulma's dismay, Celen dropped the control purposefully, using his foot to crush the device. He could hear the woman screaming, "What are you doing?" He didn't have an answer for her that she would like. Instead, Celen looked to Vegeta, his prince and brother-in-law, and they made a silent agreement to take Cell on together to protect Bulma. They launched into battle.

Bulma couldn't believe that Celen had destroyed the one surefire way to keep them all safe. She had trusted him to make the choice, and he went back on it. In her mind, she realized he never promised her to shut her down if things looked grim. Now, hers and Tights's hard work, their failsafe, was all for nothing. She had to get away, to hide, and hopefully Cell would not find her. Hell, hopefully Cell wouldn't defeat Vegeta and Celen. His power had skyrocketed, but maybe…

Vegeta had transformed to Super Saiyan, aweing Celen for a fraction of a second before they charged in to attack. Surprisingly to them both, Cell managed to use a kiai to force them back, and the Super Saiyan transformation was proving to be useless. Vegeta couldn't believe it. The one technique in his arsenal that had the strength to take down King Cold, the strength to take down Frieza, could not touch this bug. No, Vegeta refused to believe that the Saiyan legend was useless. He powered up, firing one of his strongest techniques, his Galick Gun, at Cell. At the same time, Celen fired one of his own larger ki blasts to try to help Vegeta take down the monstrosity.

Smoke surrounded Cell, and his ki disappeared. Relief flooded both Saiyans until they heard Bulma scream is surprise. They both raced over to see Cell trapping the woman against a wall. Bulma was trying to fight back, but her hits and close range blasts were doing virtually nothing to Cell. The creature chuckled. "Did any of you honestly expect any of that to hurt me in my semi-perfect state? You cannot stop me."

"Let me go!" Bulma demanded, still struggling.

Vegeta and Celen were about to rush in to defend her, but Cell forced them back with the force of his power. "You'll be free soon, sister," Cell giddily replied, his tail coming up from underneath her, engulfing the woman.

It had been the most horrific sight that either Vegeta or Celen had ever seen, and they had been murderers. Bulma had struggled much like Tights had, but the moment she realized she could do nothing, the resignation in her eyes spoke volumes. This was really happening, and Cell was about to become even more powerful. The insect creature did transform, his form becoming sleeker and more refined, and the powerful that exuded from him was overwhelming.

 _No…_ Vegeta growled internally when he sensed the bond between him and his mate disappear. _Bulma…_

Pure fury was what the Saiyan prince felt, and at this point he didn't even give a damn about his own life. He didn't care what type of power he was feeling from the newly transformed eyesore. For Bulma, he was going to end the bastard even if it took him down with it. Without any thought, reacting solely on instinct, the blonde-haired prince launched to attack Cell, the insect meeting eyes with him.

Cell avoided the attack as if he were gliding on air and smirked, his voice interrupting the Saiyan's angered grunts. "Come now, Vegeta," a smooth voice spoke. "We can discuss matters like civil individuals."

Teal eyes narrowed at the creature. "The hell we can!" Vegeta harshly rasped. "You took my mate, and now you'll die."

"Even you aren't foolish enough to believe that," Cell returned. He was right. Vegeta knew he wasn't strong enough, but that didn't mean he'd give up. He was getting his woman back! "But I have a proposition for you, one that I'm sure will call to your Saiyan blood. Wouldn't you like a challenge?"

Vegeta refused to fall for the bait. He would not let Cell have the satisfaction of being correct. It was true that Vegeta once lived for challenges. His Saiyan instincts usually got him into trouble in those instances. Once Vegeta had people to center him, like Kakarot, like Bulma, his brother and children, those instincts didn't call to him nearly as much. Still, maybe if the prince could figure out what Gero's creation wanted, he could get Bulma and Tights back. "What is it?"

Cell grinned with glee. Vegeta's tail bristled. It reminded him of Frieza. "I propose a tournament. I have finally achieved my perfect form, and I would like to test out my abilities. You and your Saiyan friends can compete. Think of it as friendly competition."

There was no way that bug had just said that. Vegeta's fists clenched, his whole body shaking with rage. How dare he? _How. Dare. He?_ "You're telling me you absorbed my mate for a _game?_ "

Cell didn't seem bothered by the accusation in the prince's voice. Instead, he stood proud and tall, his arms crossed for effect. "I absorbed my sisters to become perfect," he replied. "It is of no consequence to me. That is what they were both built for."

A growl escaped the prince before the question ringing in his head was voiced. "How dare you?" Vegeta hissed, ready to launch into another attack. This time, Celen prevented him from doing so, and Vegeta looked to the man in disbelief, couldn't believe he would get in between him and Cell.

"We should take advantage of this," Celen reasoned, his eyes full of anger. Vegeta realized Celen was feeling just as angry as he was. "A tournament might not be such a bad idea. We can all train beforehand, giving us a better shot and winning and _freeing_ the girls. If I'm understanding correctly, Cell won't be getting a break between fights. We can wear him down that way."

Logically, it made sense, and logic would have to reign over emotion for the moment. Vegeta had to swallow down his anger, returning to base form before he regarded Cell. "How long until this tournament?" he sneered.

"Two weeks," Cell responded without missing a beat.

Both Celen and Vegeta looked horrified. Two weeks would hardly be enough to make a difference in their training to bridge that gap between them and this bioweapon.

* * *

After had Cell had dropped the bombshell on the shoulders of the two Saiyans, he had fled, and both Vegeta and Celen returned to the Capsule Corp. compound feeling completely defeated. Trunks had been the first one to run up to them with questions, but neither men had answers for him. Not having their mates there with them was messing with their minds already. At the same time, it was a bitter pill to swallow that they had no plan in taking down the monster.

Everyone was trying to figure out what happened, but Tomaren could already tell, and he was feeling enraged. He kept to the side, watching both his sullen father and the prince. That Cell bastard must have gotten to his mother and aunt, taking them from their mates. The assassin wondered how much of a difference it made in Cell's strength. There had to be a way to end it.

An old ally, Piccolo showed up informing Vegeta that Kami, the Earth's guardian, had seen everything. The tale that Piccolo revealed explained to all the others what had happened and why the prince and the doctor were reluctant to discuss it. Trunks looked to his father in concern, and so had Bulla when she, Thia, and Cella joined the group to hear the happenings. They knew how painful this was for him, that he rarely ever spent a night without their mother, that he was most likely blaming himself for something beyond his control.

But, there was still hope.

Piccolo had awarded them that hope when he had confessed the real reason he was there. Not only had Kami seen what had occurred, but he knew they had two weeks to train for a tournament. _"How would you like to turn two weeks into fourteen years?"_ That's what Piccolo had asked them. It was the moment he suggested the use of a magical room, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a void where a year would pass but only one day would pass in the outside world. It almost sounded too good to be true. Piccolo promised, though, that it was the real deal, a genuine article. These Namekians were giving the Saiyans a fighting chance against their enemy.

While everyone picked up training in the evening, a disoriented Tarble forced himself out of bed. Though he was still a bit shaken from Cell's attack, a question had been plaguing his mind. The young prince found Dr. Briefs and voiced his concern.

He wanted to know how Dr. Gero had breached the shield.

There was a reason the prince wanted to know. He needed to know if there was a weakness in the shields design so he could make it stronger and implement a more effective monitoring system. It was all the young Saiyan could do while everyone else was frantic, trying to figure out what was next. After all, it was his fault that Cell had gotten the drop on him when he was trying to install a smaller scaled shield. He would do everything in his power to make up for it. He would never let this happen to his brother's mate again, and that was a promise.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

* * *

Vegeta was furious. For the first time in a very long time, he had gone off on his own, training intensely alone. Trunks had asked to go with him that early morning, the boy's emotions holding fear, fear of what his father might do given the circumstances. The older prince did not have the wherewithal to permit his son to accompany him. He would not approve of what his father was doing.

A tree was punched down in the Saiyan's rage. Vegeta was having a moment of deep self-loathing and regret. He was angry at himself for, once again, allowing his mate to be taken away from him. What happened with Cold he could have never anticipated despite his distrust in the Arcosians. He never thought that this would ever happen again. He trained his woman to protect herself, to evade and get away, but it seemed like it was all for nothing. Turles had captured and violated her, Gero had transformed her against her will, and now Cell had consumed her. How could Vegeta not consider himself a failure, when he put Bulma in terrible, life-threatening danger like this not once nor twice but _four times?_

His rational mind tried to take over. It wasn't like he had purposefully allowed Cell to get her, and he hadn't gotten lost in battle like he had when Turles took her. He knew this wasn't completely his fault, but it still bothered him more than he cared to admit. How could this science experiment easily push a Super Saiyan away in a "semi-perfect" state, as that bug had called it? And of course it had to be a bug…Vegeta hated those things. Plus it was a bug with _Frieza's_ DNA. Vegeta wanted that monstrosity to die.

"Hey, Vegeta," Kakarot greeted, showing up uninvited. The prince didn't respond to his friend. Without Bulma by his side, he felt so lost. "Training all the way out here? You should come back to the compound," he encouraged. "Once we return, we can get ready for training on the lookout."

Yes, the lookout, the place with the magic room that would give Vegeta more time to train to defeat the stupid beetle. The prince did not think it possible that any void like that could exist, but he trusted the Nameks. They were allies, and they had helped when Future Trunks needed assistance, helped against Cooler, and given his son hope for his apocalyptic future informing him of the magical Dragon Balls. Vegeta, though, didn't know if he could handle living years without his mate.

"You're going to get Bulma back," Kakarot voiced as if he could somehow read Vegeta's mind. A wary, tired glance was cast over the prince's shoulder. He hadn't slept a wink without his mate being there. Still, his rival sounded determined. "We're going to destroy that monster, and then we're going to take down Gero, Cooler, and anyone else who played a role in this. I promise."

It was surprising to hear such talk coming from his friend, but Vegeta respected the gesture. He knew that Kakarot would take his promise seriously despite the blood that would be shed. There had always been this bond between them, both parties swearing unspoken loyalty to the other. It was why Vegeta had trusted Kakarot to join him against Cold, why he needed him as his general. It was why he nodded his agreement before returning to Capsule Corp. with the younger Saiyan. He was ready to go to this lookout place.

* * *

Everyone had followed Piccolo to the lookout together, even Tarble who had been able to deal with the shield. It had taken all night, but he had determined what Gero had done. The mad doctor had utilized energy from a nearby star to force open a small breach. The prince and Dr. Briefs were able to reinforce the shield so that the amount of energy one would need to breach it would be so astronomical, it would destroy the machinery focusing the beams. With that task completed, Tarble thought it best to train to assist when the fighting started. No matter what, all of them would play an integral part in taking down Cell. All the Saiyans believed it.

It took a while to decide who would train with who. Only two beings could enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at any one time. Tomaren was skeptical about spending a year with anyone in close quarters. He was torn between training with Trunks and training with his own father, but Celen had seen this and told Tomaren that he wanted to train with his own father since it had been so long since he had. Tomaren gave a curt nod, agreeing to train with Trunks. With his loyalty promised to his cousin, he knew he would lash out against him.

Vegeta had wanted to go in alone, but Kakarot, knowing his friend and how his bouts of depression and anger had always worked, would not allow it. Kakarot wouldn't even let the prince consider it. He knew Vegeta would spend the year stewing in anger towards himself for not stopping Cell. He had already reverted overnight, and Kakarot feared a year alone would send his rival spiraling. He simply told the prince he would be going with him much to Vegeta's irritation, but he was not met with protest. Deep down, both Saiyans knew Vegeta needed someone in there to keep him centered.

Gohan was willing to be trained, though he didn't think he could do much. He had hardly been in life or death battles, mostly having to defend himself from those weaker than himself. The youth had not been trained to be a warrior, not like the rest of his race. He had never enjoyed training when living on Earth. He and his father had always had to train in secret, like they were committing some heinous crime, and he could never utilize or display his strength or skills around others. This was a completely new realm for him. Piccolo had been the one he trained with the most over the years. Despite this whole matter being the Saiyans' fight, Piccolo agreed to assist Gohan with his training.

Thia and Bulla planned to go together, Bulla having been the one the Needellens princess sparred with the majority of the time. It would be good for both of them, they agreed, especially because Bulla was feeling incredibly down about her mother and aunt. Thia had already started learning to empathize and was an excellent confidant to the Saiyan princess. Bulla had spent the night talking to Thia while Trunks had been out late with Tomaren. The assassin had probably listened to her brother as Thia had listened to her.

For Cella and Tarble, their decision was clear. Having been newly mated, neither wanted to spend the year away from the other. No one argued, least of all Vegeta, though he was surprised that Tarble had wanted to involve himself. The younger prince had simply stated that Bulma was his sister, and he couldn't stand the idea of never seeing her again, so he would fight for her and her sister. Even he wanted Cell to go down.

Goten and Raditz had decided to go in together for some uncle/nephew bonding time, plus Goten wanted to learn even more about his future home, his uncle's position as the current general, and about the culture. Where his father had given him bits and pieces over the years, and Bulla had told him some information about Planet Vegeta, Goten still felt like there were a lot of blanks he needed covered. Because of this choice, that just left Peppan and Bardock to train, but neither really wanted to go into this void. Bardock took to standing at the edge of the lookout, staring stoically down at the world below, arms crossed.

Peppan decided to return to Bulma's and Tights's family to look after her parents. Vegeta granted her with a nod of thanks, and she took to saying goodbye to her daughter and mate. She gave her daughter a long hug. Where it would only be a few days for her, it would be year for Cella, and she wanted her daughter to know she loved her very much and was so proud of her. When the mother and daughter parted, Peppan found Raditz's eyes directly on hers. He moved to her, kissing her without caring about the onlookers. The woman smiled into the kiss knowing her mate would miss her while training. She made sure he felt her pride through the bond, also. His answer was a smirk after they broke their kiss. Then, Peppan flew off to leave the others to start their training journeys.

Given the circumstances, it was determined that the first two days of training would go to Vegeta and Kakarot. Everyone could see how agitated the prince was, and those who knew him best knew that training was his go to outlet. Kakarot promised Trunks, Bulla, and Tarble that he would look after his best friend, sensing their uneasy emotions. Trunks's eyes kept drifting to his silent father, Vegeta keeping his back faced to everyone, his form tensed. He could only nod as his father's best friend walked up to him and told him it was time to go. His father walked into the room with him, the door closing behind with a firm slam.

Bulla couldn't take her own emotions on top of her brother's and father's, especially when her father felt almost blank aside from a deep-rooted rage and murderous intent. She had never felt such negativity from the man. Yes, she knew his past, but he had come so far from that. Everyone wanted Cell gone, and she could understand how her father was feeling. The loss he felt not having her mother by his side was unbearable. It seemed like her mother really was the anchor holding her father steady.

The princess couldn't stop her tears from falling, but she didn't want anyone to see her right now. She was holding herself together, embodying the pride she had been taught her whole life, but she just couldn't keep herself composed anymore. She needed her mother there. It was unfair that these creeps had taken her away from her family. They all needed her. And even her aunt was taken, and she was sure Celen and Tomaren were just as a mess as the royals were.

Goten had followed Bulla after her abrupt departure, and he cautiously approached the princess who, like his grandfather, was standing at the edge of the platform. "Hey, princess," he awkwardly greeted, making the teenager gasp. She looked to her intended with tear-filled eyes. "How are you holding up?"

Not well, he already knew, her shaking form telling him all he needed to know. Bulla was scared. The woman he knew wasn't afraid of anything. This, though, wasn't just anything. Her mother and aunt were gone, and her father was shattered. Her brother was doing all he could to remain levelheaded in this situation. The half-Saiyan rubbed the back of his neck, an empathetic frown on his face and worry in his eyes. Bulla couldn't contain herself any longer. She practically threw herself into Goten, her intended wrapping his arms around her tightly while gazing down in worry as she sobbed against his chest. "Oh, Goten," she mumbled against his chest. "This is awful!"

"I know, Bulla," Goten whispered consolingly. "I know."

"Why us?" the princess questioned, though she already knew the answer. The hatred between the Saiyans and Arcosians ran incredibly deep. Still, so many decades had passed, so why couldn't these monsters just let it go? "It's not fair. Mom didn't do anything."

"They're evil, Bulla," Goten explained, his voice soft. "I don't understand it either, but that's because we are nothing like them. I don't know everything about our culture, but I know we worked for them, but the difference is we broke away, and our people changed. We aren't evil like that. They're cruel and vicious and heartless, but it doesn't mean we won't take them down. If anything, it solidifies the fact that we'll defeat them. I promise you, Bulla. We'll get your mother and your aunt back home, safe and sound."

"What if we can't?" Bulla asked. She didn't even know if it was possible, now that Cell absorbed them, to get her mother and aunt back. They didn't know the science behind the bioweapon. It was possible that all of the people Cell absorbed were gone forever.

Goten's hand entwined itself in her hair, gently stroking. "You can't think like that," he told her. "You have to stay positive. Sometimes things are bad, and then something changes and everything is right in the world."

"What do you mean?" Bulla whispered.

"Well," Goten started. "Take us for example. I had to keep telling myself to bury my feelings for you all those years thinking I'd never get to be with you, knowing I'd have to accept your mateship to someone else at some point, and it pained me knowing that I would never have a chance because of stupid laws and mistakes that we couldn't control. And now, we're finally together, and I never thought that would ever happen, but I always hoped we could be. I don't ever intend to leave you ever again. Not after it all seemed impossible. So, even if this seems impossible, Saiyans don't give up. Everything is possible. That's how I know we'll get them back."

Bulla was floored by Goten's declaration, and a genuine smile graced her features as she pulled away to wipe the remainder of her tears. Her heart burst with joy in that moment. She knew how Goten felt. She had experienced the same as him, always fearing that he would date some girl from Earth and tell her about it, but that had never happened. They spent most of their free time together, calling each other over video. He was amazing, and he was right. This wasn't the time to give up. Bulla had to believe that everything was possible. "I love you, Goten."

Her intended grinned at her. "You complete me, my princess."

The two teenagers remained there, Bulla in Goten's arms as he rocked her tenderly. Neither noticed Bardock's eyes on them. The man looked away to give his grandson and his intended some privacy. He had been walking around the edge, pacing as visions he couldn't make sense of continued to hit him. The psychic had been witnessing a battle with Cell, the grief of those around him, a prince choosing to remain on Earth, and many challenges, battles, and changes ahead. Nothing specific came to him, nothing concrete, but he had been feeling anxious over it all. Seeing the princess with his grandson had done something strange to him, actually calmed him, and he realized that all those times he dissed his sons' friendship with the prince just how important the families were to one another. His granddaughter was mated to a prince, and his grandson promised himself to a princess, and they were all so happy. It reminded him of himself and Gine despite his less than cynical attitude when he met the woman. She had brought out the best in him the way both Bulla and Goten brought out the best in each other. They gave each other hope just as Gine had given him. He made a mental promise to never let any of his kin meet the same trauma he had.

* * *

It had already been a few months, and Vegeta had spent those months in constant training. Kakarot had tried to reign him in, but Vegeta's rage could not be contained now that he had space to unleash it. This void was wide, with varying weather conditions and gravities. It was an intense training environment, and the prince planned to take full advantage of it. After shooting a barrage of ki blasts, Vegeta looked to his gravity watch, his heart aching for his mate. He knew it hadn't even been a full day in the real world, but he had already been without her all this time. It was wearing on his senses. He missed his woman. The only thing keeping him sane was the fact that he would be strong enough to face Cell after the year. He could sense that he was reaching a new level to his Super Saiyan transformation. There had to be something beyond that.

Kakarot had come to the same conclusion, but he wasn't trading to force it out. He knew that his body would not reach new heights if he did not give it time to rest. He tried to inform Vegeta of that, but his friend had lost his sense of reason. The Saiyan knew it was tough losing a mate. His father's case had shown him this. Still, he knew that Vegeta would get Bulma back, as would Celen with his mate. He had no doubt about that. Eventually, his friend's rationale would return. For now, he needed to let him burn some steam.

Another month had passed, and Vegeta finally returned. Kakarot had been preparing food when the Saiyan prince appeared in the archway, walking with definitive steps, his arms crossed, and his brow furrowed in pure concentration. He had sat down at the table, Kakarot just staring at his friend in surprise. His armor and clothes were tattered, and the younger Saiyan felt concern. "Vegeta?" he called warily. The prince didn't react. "Vegeta, are you all right?"

"There's another level," Vegeta spoke, his voice even and focused. His dark eyes shifted to his friend's innocent orbs. "You know it, too."

Kakarot's lips pressed together firmly. He answered with a curt nod. "I figured that out a couple months ago. I haven't reached it yet, but I'm nearly there. I tried to tell you when I first figured it out. I felt closer to it after my body had rest."

"Rest is not the key to unlocking it," Vegeta stated. "Nor is my way. I came close as well, but I fell short, and I barely had any rest out there. The key to the Super Saiyan transformation was rage. I haven't figured out how to unlock the next level."

Something flickered in Kakarot's eyes. "Maybe it's emotion and power," he stated.

Vegeta gawped at him. "What?"

"It's like the Super Saiyan transformation," Kakarot stated. "There was a large surge of power and intense emotion, rage and grief. The power we have cannot be contained anymore, and your rage and grief is the catalyst. I've been feeling it since we got here. It's pushed me to train harder than ever."

Sincerity was pouring off of Kakarot in waves, and Vegeta felt both humbled and honored that he and Kakarot were so close that even his emotions were pushing the other Saiyan to reach higher alongside him. This was not something Vegeta had anticipated, another level to the legendary transformation, prior to entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. For the first time in months, Vegeta saw a glimmer of hope. It was possible to get stronger, to show this bioweapon up, and, if that were possible, it was possible to get Bulma back. Vegeta didn't know how, but it was possible. Now, all he had to do was bide his time. He and Kakarot still had over a year and a half to train. Something would happen.

* * *

 _Everything was dark and cold around him. He had never felt so cold in his life, even on off-planet missions on the coldest of worlds. "Soldier, report," he heard over a comlink. The deep voice alerted him, but he responded to it as if it were natural._

" _I have made it to the planet," he stated. "I will search for the target immediately."_

" _Very good, Soldier. Let me know when you have completed your mission. The target must die."_

" _Understood, my lord."_

 _He disconnected the communication and began his search across the barren wasteland. There was no one around, no form of lie. Whoever would hide on such a desolate world chose well, but soon the being would be destroyed, and Soldier could return to his hanger and get some well-deserved rest._

" _Tomaren!" Soldier heard a voice cry out. He turned, feeling as though the word was familiar, a name perhaps. His name…_

 _Tomaren turned and saw the target standing right in front of him. A blonde traitor, his mother. Fury filled his veins, and he could hardly contain it. The woman looked frightened, but her fear turned to acceptance as she smiled sadly at him. Tomaren outstretched his hand, ready to destroy the woman. He released a decisive ki blast, the light heading straight for the woman. The smile never left her face as she said three words that snapped the soldier out of his trance._

" _I love you."_

" _Mother!"_

" _Tomaren!"_

"Tomaren! Tomaren wake up!" Trunks cried out, shaking his thrashing cousin awake. The prince had awoken to Tomaren screaming in rage and fear, his emotions were all over the place, and he kept calling for his mother and pleading for her to be all right. Trunks could only imagine what happened when he saw a hole in the ceiling. "Tomaren, it's okay! It's just a nightmare! Wake up!"

The assassin finally came out of his nightmare, gasping as his eyes opened. He was breathing raggedly, his hand gripping his chest. He looked to the hand as if it had betrayed him. His mind was still processing the images of his nightmare, his mother's body disintegrating because of his own attack. Only it hadn't happened. Tomaren took in his surroundings. He was in a white room, in a bed, the ceiling being the only thing to take damage. His mother was still in no better of a situation. Tomaren's expression grew grim.

Without a word, he got up and went to grab his armor. He heard his cousin ask what he was doing. Tomaren considered ignoring Trunks's wondering, but Trunks deserved an answer. He was the one who freed him of that horrid dream. "I'm going to train. Do I have your permission?"

"You don't need my permission, Tomaren," Trunks replied with sincerity. He always made sure to remind Tomaren that he could make his own choices based on his own desires. "Just be careful, please. It's intense out there, and training when angry…it doesn't give the results we want."

"I will take that into consideration," Tomaren replied. "Go back to sleep. Your mind feels exhausted."

Trunks nodded, slipping back into his own bed. He was exhausted. His grief for his mother kept him awake almost every night. He tried to keep it quiet from Tomaren, but the assassin knew. Neither wanted to discuss what happened to their mothers. They both just wanted Cell, Gero, Cooler, and anyone else who came into their paths dead. Trunks had always been worried about that side of himself, the side that became a soldier for King Cold. The murderous intent he felt towards his enemies was weighing heavily on his heart. He tried to push that aside and focus solely on his training. He was so close to reaching another level to his Super Saiyan transformation.

He knew it was possible after his father and Kakarot had exited the Time Chamber. Vegeta was much calmer when he walked out than he was going in, his emotions more calculating and satisfied. The older prince was completely confident, and Trunks had assumed that meant his father and his friend had achieved a new pinnacle of strength. He made it his aim to do the same. He wasn't having much luck, unfortunately.

A sigh escaped the lavender-haired prince as he laid his head down again with the purpose of sleeping. All this thinking was overwhelming his mind. He needed more sleep. His father had told him not to overdue his training as he was sure his father had. It must have had an adverse effect on his father's training if he felt the need to warn Trunks about it. Still, even with rest, Trunks still couldn't figure it out.

That is, not until he went back to sleep that day.

 _Trunks was in a field, a beautiful field, with his family. They had decided to go off world for a picnic, the whole family. A smile graced Trunks's features. He never thought he'd see his family so happy._

 _And then fiery ki fell upon the group causing an explosion, and everyone was locked in battle with shadowy figures. His parents were taking on a group of shadows together. Bulla was struggling against one of the spirits. His aunt was at the mercy of another, Celen surrounded and unable to get to her. Tomaren was attempting to protect Thia in Trunks's stead. Trunks felt his anger skyrocket. How dare these figures interrupt their peace?_

 _He made the attempt to join his family in the fight, but there was an invisible barrier in front of him. He pressed his hand against the wall, a shimmer of light rippling before disappearing. Trunks could only stand and watch while banging in the barrier as his family members were being taken down by the shadows. He called out for each individual, but his voice was soundless to them. His warnings could not be received. There was nothing he could do._

 _Then, the shadows started to come together, forming a black visage that resembled Cell, a stronger, sleeker Cell that was nothing like the scrawny bug they had all seen at the picnic. This shadow Cell went straight for his aunt and mother, two shadows extending to the women and absorbing them. The shadows sped back to Cell, the monster become full formed and colorful. He looked so incredibly proud of himself before he started to pick off the rest of the members of his family one at a time._

 _Trunks was becoming more frantic, moving to attack the barrier. His heart was racing and he was beginning to feel helpless. His ire could hardly be contained, but he was derailed the moment a familiar, haunting voice struck him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Saiyan."_

 _The prince turned to face Cooler, the Arcosian watching the carnage below with eyes devoid of emotion. It made Trunks feel ill that this bastard had raised his cousin, keeping him away from his parents. Cooler was pure evil as were all the Arcosians. Trunks refused to let his guard down against this guy. He could never trust one of their kind. "Stop this," he demanded forcefully._

 _Cooler's cold eyes met Trunks's. "No," he replied callously. "Not until every last monkey is destroyed."_

" _We will never fall!" Trunks hissed, launching into battle. Cooler managed to avoid the prince's angered strikes. Mentally, Trunks cursed himself. He was better than this. He needed to reign in his emotions and take this bastard down._

 _A smirk appeared on Cooler's face, his eyes filled with sadistic glee. "You already have." He motioned behind the prince, and Trunks witnessed as Cell killed the last man standing…his father._

" _NO!"_

Trunks was shouting and struggling when Tomaren returned from his training. The assassin's eyes widened. He never witnessed anyone having a nightmare, and only had that one earlier that was born from his grief, guilt, and stress. If anyone could relate, it was his cousin. Tomaren wanted to help, but he hardly knew how. He remembered Trunks waking him up earlier and got an idea.

Tomaren moved to the head of Trunks's bed and sat down, simply staring at him and his furrowed brow. "D-Dad…" the prince whispered, his voice pained and full of anxious. He grimaced, and then shouted out. "You monster! I'll end you!" Out of nowhere, Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan, though this time something else happened. His musculature increased. Tomaren managed to taper his awe.

"Trunks," Tomaren spoke, his voice booming and even. Trunks froze for a moment. "Trunks, it's me…Toma…your cousin," he amended. "You need to wake up. You are suffering from a nightmare. Wake up, and everything will be fine."

His words were enough. Actually, when Tomaren had called Trunks's name, the prince was already awake. Trunks was an especially light sleeper. He never knew why. When he was younger, his mother had woken him up one morning by lightly touching his shoulder and he jolted out of bed. Lately, the only time he could sleep soundly was with having Thia in his arms. That was a new development for them only recently, and they had only just become mates. He really wished she was there right about now.

Trunks sat up and gripped his head before looking into the hardened and calculating eyes of his cousin. "How long was I out?" he questioned.

Tomaren answered his wonderings. "I have been training for about two hours since you woke me."

"Shit," Trunks hissed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Had he really been that out of it for that long? "Sorry."

"Do not apologize," Tomaren stated. "We have both been under a lot of stress since…Cell."

The prince nodded in agreement. He knew his cousin was right. Both their mothers had been taken by that monster. He went to get out of bed, but he noticed a change in his movements. He felt heavier, and looked down at his body. He was radiating a golden aura, much like when he was transformed, but his appearance was different. Trunks was bulkier, more muscular. His brow furrowed as he tried to analyze this strange occurrence. "I must have transformed in my sleep," he observed. "But…it feels so much different."

"It looks different," Tomaren observed. "It feels stronger."

"This must have been why father seemed so confident," Trunks pondered, "which means I need to train this new form." A smirk graced his features. "Mind assisting."

Tomaren smirked back, and Trunks could sense his competitiveness with a true desire to help him. "I do not mind."

They spent the rest of the week trying to perfect Trunks's new form, but Trunks learned right away that his stamina was drained considerably. He would have to find away around that or the form would be useless in battle.

* * *

A couple of days had passed, and Nappa and Celen were to enter the Time Chamber. The first day, Nappa had wanted to talk with Celen, have a heart to heart, but Celen kept himself scarce. The second they were inside, Celen had gone out into the void to train without a word, and when Nappa went to find him he sensed that his son was back in the living space far away from him. It couldn't be denied when this went on for a full week that Celen was avoiding being alone with his father Nappa tried not to be offended. He had thought he and Celen were making progress.

After another week of the same avoidance, Nappa was tired of it. This time he didn't intend to keep missing his son. He waited in the eating space, arms crossed. Eventually, Celen would have to show up.

He finally did.

Celen barely cast Nappa a glance until after he poured himself a glass of milk and chugged it. He set the glass down and then offered his irritated father a smile. "Hey," he greeted. "No training today?"

"That's really all you have to say?" Nappa asked. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Celen looked genuinely perplexed, his eyes widening before his brow furrowed. "I haven't been avoiding you," he countered. "I just figured you wanted to train alone, live separately."

"Why would I want that?"

"…Because that's what you always wanted?"

Nappa blinked in surprise, once, twice, and then he stared at his bewildered son. It never occurred to him that Celen saw their original dynamic as his current want. The father's eyes softened, and he got up from his chair. "We've spent too much time apart, son. I took you for granted. That won't happen again. Stay. Sit and talk with me. There's a lot I want to talk to you about."

"Oh," Celen said, his voice a marveled whisper. "Uh, yeah…yeah, we can do that." Once Celen understood what his father wanted, he felt an excitement he couldn't even describe. He remembered training with his father a couple times out of necessity when he was younger, and only had a spar here and there once he reached his teenaged years mainly to keep Celen in practice until he trained with others his age. Celen's parents were rarely ever home, and Celen had had a loose streak before he met Tights where he'd be away from home sparring with friends, drinking, sleeping around, and living a life that nowadays disgusted him. It was another life, but even after he changed, he and his father still lived separate lives. Celen never thought his father would ever want to bridge the gap between them. Lately, he was seeing new sides to his father he hadn't known existed.

Both men sat down, but then Celen stood up again as realization dawned on him. "What are you doing?" Nappa asked him when he went over to the fridge.

Celen grinned at his father. "If I learned anything from Tights and her mother whenever they caught up, we should probably have some snacks when we talk. If not, we're gonna risk losing track of time without eating, and that's never good." Nappa didn't respond, but he didn't scoff in derision either like he would have in the past. He gathered a couple of snacks, some cold veggies and dip. He would have gotten some meat out, but nothing was cooked and he didn't want to waste time. No, the containers of vegetables would have to be enough for now, and maybe some fruit. He set the containers down on the table. "Have at it."

Nappa chuckled. "It's weird seeing you as a host," his father teased. "Of course, when we all lived on Planet Vegeta together, we weren't really about hospitality and having visitors."

"Death to all the outsiders," Celen monotonously grumbled before chuckling. "To be honest, I've heard a lot about the changes from Vegeta, Bulma, and their friends. It's hard to believe how welcoming our world is now, that the king would welcome an Earthling into his kingdom and family. It's just mind boggling."

"It was because of you and Tights," Nappa told him. "You two were and are heroes to us. The impact you made was astronomical. We were a short-sighted warrior race, always boasting about our strength and fortitude, our independence, and yet we had to rely on Frieza of all beings for technology. The treaty we made was by no means an alliance. It was a surrender. These alliances you talked about, we spit on them and yet we made a deal with that frost demon. We were stupid and blind, and it took one of our own and an outsider to bring this change. And then you were gone. For all this time, Celen, I thought you and Tights and Tomaren were all dead. And the last conversation we had I made you feel like you failed me, but I was the one who failed you. Can you ever forgive your stubborn old man? I'd understand if you found you couldn't."

"I forgave you a long time ago," Celen admitted, avoiding eye contact with the man, his voice dark. "And trust me, I am no hero. You might think I am because of the path I chose and how my actions led to the salvation of our world, but I am not a hero."

"How can you say that?" Nappa questioned. "You were selfless. You left us, became an honorable warrior fighting for the Galactic Patrol, became a doctor, risked everything to save countless lives. You and Tights both did that. And then you again risked everything to get your mate and son to safety." Celen just shook his head to that, and Nappa grew worried. He had seen Vegeta do that plenty of times when he was trying to come out of a particularly horrid memory. Serving under Frieza had been a traumatizing experience for the boy, and though Celen had been an adult serving under Cooler was no better. They had all been prisoners. It had been hell. "Talk to me, Celen. What did you go through on that piece of shit ship that made you doubt yourself like this?"

"Heh," Celen scoffed, turning away from him. "You don't want to know what I went through, father. Don't ask."

"Come on, kid," Nappa murmured, moving to a seat near Celen. "Talk to me. I want to know. I know I wasn't the best role model, and I can't fix our past and change who I was before, but let me help you. Tell me what happened."

Celen really didn't want to talk about it. He knew his father was trying to help, but at the same time it was doing more harm then good. What he really felt about himself and about his life events was a far cry from heroism. "I felt like a failure!" Celen hissed. Nappa's lips instantly pressed into a firm line to keep him from interrupting his son. He knew Vegeta's outbursts well, and now Celen needed to unload his pain, even if he didn't want to or know it. "I never knew what was happening to my son or to Tights, if anything happened to her like what happened to Bulma."

Nappa was instantly on alert, concern shining in his eyes. "What happened to Bulma?" he hurriedly asked.

His son hesitated, reluctant to say. "I do not wish to break her trust," Celen said wearily, but Nappa could tell that Celen was bothered and haunted.

"I swear I will never say anything to her," Nappa assured him. "You can trust me."

Celen nodded and then took a deep breath. "I found her," he confided, "after the surgery, and after…Turles practically molested her."

"Turles?" Nappa shouted, his stomach churning and making him feel ill over the thought of such a thing happening to Vegeta's mate. "What the hell was he doing there?"

"Cooler promised Bulma to Turles," Celen growled, his fist clenching. "He was curious about what had enraptured Vegeta. He was most likely the one that took her to undergo Gero's sick experiment. He _wanted_ her to be more…durable."

"That son of a bitch," Nappa whispered angrily. He couldn't believe that Turles could be so depraved. Even the Saiyans of old weren't that disrespectful to the mates of others, especially those of the royals. "If it makes you feel any better, I've been around Tights quite a bit. She doesn't behave like a woman who was treated like that, just a woman who was held prisoner for so long."

That actually did make Celen feel a lot better, but it still didn't change the fact that he had failed his mate and child that badly. All he had known on the ship was that Tights was a cyborg due to Gero's horrendous and vile experiment and that Tomaren was Cooler's top soldier. He didn't know how they were treated, if they were safe on a regular basis, or what they were experiencing. When Tomaren had come to him revealing the lies that Cooler had fed him, Celen had been so angry. Even though he had done everything in his power to save Tights and save his son, he failed them both. Tomaren had been trained to want his mother dead, and Celen could not ease his burden. Once the bond shone through, his son was at war with himself. He could see it every day, feel the fear and guilt in Tomaren's heart now that he knew that his mother would have done anything to give him a different life. He had failed his mate and son by allowing them to fall into Cooler's grasp.

"Have you interacted much with Tomaren?" Celen quizzed with a hopeful tone.

Nappa wished he could have said "yes." He rubbed the back of his neck and felt a little guilty. "Not really."

That surprised Celen. "Why not?" With all the changes his father had made, did he still hold some prejudice against his son?

"Tomaren's trust in others is faulty at best," Nappa explained. "The only two people he trusts more than anyone is you and Trunks. Everyone else is expendable, and he was struggling with that. I thought it best to keep my distance. Plus, he reminded me so much of you that it was painful. I accidentally called him by your name getting caught up in a memory, and I couldn't handle it.

"I felt like that failure, Celen. I failed you big time. I didn't want to make things any worse for your son. He was trying to break free of his assassin background, being a part of the group. I've still been trying to figure out how to bridge the gap. I told you all of this before, and the only time I spent with him was when you told me to. He's still struggling, but he's starting to accept that he doesn't hate his mother."

Celen breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear," he stated. "I love my son. I don't care what Cooler did to him. I know he'll break free from it. We have a chance to be a real family, me, him, and Tights. And I'm not about to let Cell get in the way of that."

"And this is why you're a hero," Nappa stated. "You didn't fail your mate and son. You're still fighting for them. You're _always_ fighting for them. Unlike me. I failed you, Celen."

A forlorn smile appeared on the younger Saiyan's face. "You did fail me," he agreed, "at the time, but…" He attempted to reassure his father. "You didn't fail the prince, and you didn't fail Bulma. I see Bulma as a daughter, so honestly, father, that's a big deal. And you've kept my niece and nephew safe as well. You're a hero in your own right, for choosing to board that ship and for never abandoning the prince."

Nothing else was said on the matter of heroics, both men accepting the regard they held each other in. Nappa had been amazed that his son thought so highly of him, that his son had forgiven him, that Celen was even willing to sit and have a conversation with him about any of it. "So, what else happened to you?"

"Nothing," Celen returned. "All of it was superficial. I may have to live with some hellish memories, but my family will be safe. I won't stop until Tights and Bulma are safe, and once they are, I'm ending those bastards once and for all, even if I have to act as support. Once my family is safe, none of it will have mattered. I refuse to let Cooler rule me."

"I am extremely proud to have you as a son," Nappa declared. It almost took Celen's breath away.

Well, Celen had one thing to say to that. "You know, despite our past, I'm proud to call you my father."

They spent the rest of the two years training together, eating together, and getting to know one another on a deeper level, one that neither had been able to accept all those years ago. A stronger bond formed between them, so they knew all their words were genuine. Celen had found it strange to have forged a bond with his father all these years later, but it didn't matter. It was there, and neither of the Saiyans had any intention of fighting it.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. Just my OCs.

Here's to the first of my February updates! Hopefully, there will be many more to come this month :D

* * *

Dr. Briefs was sitting alone in the kitchen. He had been doing that every night since his daughters were once again taken from him. He couldn't believe it, couldn't accept it. His wife was an emotional wreck. They had just gotten both Tights and Bulma back. It wasn't fair that, once again, these Arcosian monsters had to steal them from the parents. This time, Dr. Briefs had an even harder time because there was nothing he did to cause this, nothing he could do to assist. He was helpless, and he had to rely on others to bring his daughters back safely, if they even could. Strangely enough, though, Dr. Briefs trusted Celen and Vegeta to be the ones to save them in contrast to the past where he thought they would be his daughters' downfalls.

The man shook his head, disgusted with himself. So much time, he reflected, lost to his idiocy and closed-mindedness. With both his daughters, he had put them down. He had hurt them both on so many occasions because he couldn't get passed his own issues and prejudices. To this day, he was still angered at himself for a great many things: when he lied to Bulma about his being away for Christmas all so he could grieve Tights as he did every year, when he degraded both Tights and Bulma for being with Saiyans. He could remember calling them terrible words, words no father should ever say to their children, and yet he did because he let his anger and fear get the better of them. Bulma's interaction with Vegeta had set him off so much that he couldn't face it, not when he thought that Celen had been responsible for Tights's death.

He hurt both his daughters so many times, and now they were in trouble, and he couldn't do anything. There was no way to turn back the clock and prevent all of this other garbage from happening. He couldn't save Tights from what Cooler's men had done, couldn't save Bulma from his mistakes of trusting Cold over her mate, couldn't stop Gero from turning his two baby girls into his sick experiments, and he couldn't prevent Cell from absorbing them.

The previous night, his wife had found him and assured him he was doing all he could. He had looked back at Bunny, eyes full of pain, before he went to lock himself in the lab saying, "And that's not good enough." To him, it wasn't. Until he actually did something to make a difference, it would never be enough.

It was when he went to his lab that he noticed Tights's computer on from when she had been working on cracking the encrypted literature the Galactic Patrol provided. She hadn't been having much luck. It was part of what they had discussed before Cell showed up, right when they were getting back on track. This information was what she had risked her life for decades ago, a weakness that the Arcosians held. His brows furrowed as he looked at the document. He had never been a hacker, but he knew how to unseal top secret military information and powerful encryptions that the government had sent him regarding secret projects. _Maybe…_

He sat down at the computer then and began working to decode the many documents that were sent to his daughter. He was surprised how easy it was for him despite the fact that he was looking at some alien language. He realized why his daughters were struggling with this. Hacking was one thing, but decoding was something completely different. A smirk graced his features at the pure relief. He decided that, if his daughters couldn't be there to uncover the enemy's weakness, he would continue their work. After all, it seemed like they had just needed an extra pair of experienced eyes.

The Colds were going to pay for what they did to his family.

* * *

Gohan gasped for breath after an incredibly intense training session. Getting back into shape after years of not training like a Saiyan had been increasingly difficult over the past weeks. He wasn't going to lie to himself, and he was certain his father and brother could sense his reluctance. Sure, he trained with Videl from time to time, but it was fun and laidback. He wasn't serious about it. Most of the time, the two of them acted as vigilantes protecting others from other humans or weak aliens. The half-Saiyan had become complacent and began to fight more like an Earthling than a Saiyan.

"What's wrong with you?"

The spiky-haired fighter jumped slightly having been caught off-guard by one of his old mentors. "It's nothing, Piccolo," he lied. He knew the Namekian would not understand his dilemma.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Piccolo countered. "I can feel your uncertainty pouring off you in waves. Now isn't the time to doubt yourself and your abilities."

"I know that," the half-Saiyan whispered. "Just…Piccolo, how do they all do it? How do they train every day, multiple hours of the day and then still find time to live their lives and raise families? How do they not get lost in it?"

"Hn," the green-skinned alien scoffed a chuckle. "Can't say I have any experience in that department, kid. I would assume they just do. I doubt that's what's really bothering you, though. Gohan, I know you. I know what you've experienced living on this planet. What's bothering you? With Cell out there, we can't afford for anyone to have second thoughts on what needs to be done."

"I know what needs to be done," Gohan stated solemnly. "I just don't know if I could be the one to do it, and isn't that what they need? Each of us needs to be able to have the strength and tactics to defeat this Cell guy and also be in the mindset to finish him. Even if any of us can't finish him…we have to believe we can going into this battle."

"And you don't believe we can?"

"It's not that," Gohan replied. "Do I believe my dad or Vegeta could finish him, yeah? Goten and Trunks, probably. Me…I'm just a fighter, not a warrior. How do I fix that?"

Piccolo smirked and chuckled. "After all these years, you forget what it's like training under me… We have two years to change that, Gohan. We'll awaken that warrior blood in you. As for the rest of your worries, you can focus on your family and a job later. We need to get rid of Cell, first. If not, you can kiss that picturesque future of yours goodbye."

The harsh reality of Piccolo's words came crashing down on Gohan, and the half-Saiyan's eyes dulled. He couldn't deny what his Namekian teacher was saying to him. Piccolo had been the one to train with him alongside his father when he was only a boy. He taught him survival when his dad didn't want to be too hard on him. It had helped when he was bullied by kids his age and he couldn't fight back. It also helped when he needed to go off on his own away from everyone to think about his position in life. By the time Goten was born, their family had already assimilated into regular human life and so Goten never had to deal with being reviled. In fact, both of them had been popular in their respective schools, but only because no one knew who they were. Despite all of that hatred being a thing of the past, it stuck with Gohan, and so he remained distant from all but his family until he met Videl. He wanted a life with that girl, and that life was being threatened by a monster created to destroy them by yet another that hated them. Unlike the humans, these enemies wanted the Saiyans dead.

"You're right," Gohan accepted, his eyes intense and gaze firm. "Cell can't be allowed to run free. We _need_ to destroy him."

Piccolo was pleased with his answer and countenance. It seemed like his student had just caught his second wind.

* * *

It had been half a month since Thia and Bulla entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and the Needellen princess had no idea what to do with herself. She had always had some sort of a routine. On her home planet, she had it down to a science. She merely had to exist and appear, never speak. She rarely left her room, and if she did venture into the palace she couldn't speak to anyone. There were times she would go to the gardens, sneaking away from her caretakers. It would aggravate her father that she diverged from her place. He would have been even angrier if he knew that she would run through the gardens without abandon, dance, and even train herself slightly but poorly. Punishment would usually ensue when he found her later. _That_ had been her routine.

That was before Trunks. When Trunks entered her life, all of that changed. It had been by some twist of fate that the Saiyans had reached out to Planet Needell on behalf of the Galactic Alliance. The two cultures were different than night and day, and neither race had known. Before the king and prince had come to the planet, they had been warned by the Alliance that the queen and princess would not be treated as well as they would hope. Two officials, one male and one female, had visited before the Saiyans to observe. Instead of cancelling the meeting, though, both Vegetas still went to negotiate with her father.

Thia was in the room when the prince's portable phone went off, him growing three shades of red. He apologized for the device going off saying that his mate was most likely calling to inform them of some planetary matters back home she was tending to with the queen, and that had set her father off, learning that the race in which he wanted to ally how much they valued their women. Still, her father was power-hungry and figured that he could arrange a marriage between one of his sons and the prince's daughter. Thia could see it then, how much anger the idea brought the prince. The king had to practically pull him out of the room, excusing themselves so that they could discuss.

The solution had been to invite the king and his family to their planet to see their culture. It was only fitting that they be aware of how the Saiyans ran things. King Vegeta extended the invitation himself. The Needellen king was about to say that he and his sons would love to see their planet, but then Prince Vegeta stated, _"And the invitation is also extended to your mate and daughter."_ Thia had never her father so angry.

So, the king agreed if only to create a façade. Thia and her mother had been asked to leave the room, the princes escorting them out and leaving King Vegeta and his son alone with the man. Thia had allowed Zolid to lead her back to her room, but then snuck out through a passage she found. She was so curious about the Saiyan visitors, especially about the princess and queen who were running an entire planet while their husbands were away. She got there in enough time to see her father fuming and the Saiyan king shaking his head, hand on his forehead. The prince had just told her father that he did not wish to subject his daughter to their race's culture, and perhaps that after their visit they could come up with a compromise. From then on, the Needellen king kept trying to win Vegeta's favor, and that is why he allowed Thia to go off on her own in the Saiyan palace, without her mother, without her brothers, without anyone. He wanted to give the impression that Needellens didn't "imprison" their women, as the prince accused.

It was in her travels that she ran into Trunks, the young prince having been walking through the garden. _"Oh, hi,"_ he greeted so warmly. _"I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new?"_

" _Pardon?"_ Thia had asked. She had no idea what the prince was talking about. Then, she panicked inside from having spoken out of turn, and to royalty of another planet no less.

Ignorant to her plight, Trunks had offered her a kind smile, and her heart had skipped a beat. _"I meant to the palace,"_ he said. _"Where are you visiting from? Are you here to interview? I heard my mother say that she was hiring a new assistant but hadn't found anyone yet."_

Thia had stared at the prince in disbelief. He thought she was a potential worker? That she was a scientist? Women could have jobs there? She shook herself out of her stupor and shook her head. _"I apologize, Prince Trunks, but you are mistaken. I am not a new employee for your family. I am Princess Thia of the Needellens."_

" _You're the princess?"_ Trunks asked, surprised. Then, he surprised her by greeting her with a respectful bow. It honored her so much that he deemed her worthy of such a gesture. Never had she been greeted so kindly. _"I'm the one who should apologize, princess. I got caught up with my studies that I missed your arrival. I was planning to be there. I would have recognized you then."_

She had blushed profusely. Never in her life had the princes of the other races they allied with ever wanted to meet her except to review her for potential marriage, and those men had all disliked her features saying they were too foreign even for her own race. To her parents' displeasure, she had darker coloring, black hair as opposed to the races' brown with dark blue sheen, and green eyes instead of turquoise. Her skin was tanned from going out into the sun instead of the preferred pale. Finding her a suitor had been difficult on her father.

" _I-It is all right, Prince Trunks. You did not need to be so polite to me."_

Trunks's brow furrowed. _"Uh…I sort of do. You are our allies now. My father taught me to respect those who deserve it, and those who enter into the alliance deserve it, believe me."_

" _I…you…Prince Trunks, I do not deserve your respect. I am nothing special. The fact that you have not yet punished me for speaking out of turn is kindness enough."_

" _Speaking out of turn?"_ Trunks had questioned her, his brow furrowed in confusion and uncertainty. _"Nothing special? How could you say that? You're a princess."_

" _That means nothing on my planet,"_ Thia explained before turning red again. _"Ah…I should be returning to father soon. He warned me not to wander too far from him or my brothers. I have already gone too far."_

Thia had turned away from Trunks, but he later told her that he had watched her about to leave feeling completely unsettled. Her words about her culture had concerned him. She seemed so frightened, and degrading herself when he had thought her to be the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen had made him want to keep her away from her father longer.

" _Wait,"_ he called patiently, and Thia froze, waiting for whatever punishment the prince planned to give for her insolence. _"Would you like to come and watch me train? Training is a big part of our culture here. Since you're visiting, I thought maybe you'd like to see what we Saiyans have to offer you."_

Thia had turned to him slightly. _"I believe it would be better if my father saw that. I don't have any say in the decision."_

" _I know that,"_ Trunks replied, _"but I'm not talking about your father. I meant…just you."_

" _Me?"_ Thia repeated, unsure that she heard correctly.

" _Yeah, so, um…"_ She noticed the prince blushing, but she had no idea that him inviting her to watch him train was his way for them to get to know each other. The princess learned later that it was more intimate that just a simple invitation. He wanted to get to know the woman and her story, his curiosity and big heart leading his words. _"Will you join me?"_

When she had said 'yes,' Trunks's expression became so bright as he grinned excitedly at her. He hadn't known her culture, was only trying to be polite as he took her hand. For a moment, Thia felt elated, a spark, and even satisfaction that she had finally been ruined in the eyes of her culture. Then, her mind sprang back to reality. She was now ruined, useless to her father. What would become of her if he found out? She had broken down into tears, dropping to the ground, and Trunks had been completely startled. He knelt in front of her, trying to figure out what was wrong. He had thought he'd hurt her, maybe grabbed her hand too tightly. It was when he learned everything about their culture from its princess who would now most likely be punished, shunned, banished, or even killed for allowing herself to be touched so intimately. It was also the moment Thia received the first hug she'd had in her lifetime.

" _It's going to be okay,"_ the prince assured her. _"No one is going to find out. You're safe here, I promise."_

" _P-Prince T-Trunks?"_

" _You can drop my title, princess,"_ he had offered, treating her like an equal. She had never been anyone's equal. _"It's just Trunks. You don't have to be afraid of me or of what happened. No one is going to punish you."_

" _But my father…"_

" _He never has to know, princess,"_ Trunks cut in. _"I mean it. He will never hear about this from me. I would never put you in that position. That's…I don't even know what to say, but that's not how Saiyans are…"_

Thia had been completely perplexed. _"They're not?"_

Trunks shook his head. _"Men and women are treated equally here. Everyone has a purpose and place, and we value the opinions of our mates and other women. There is no punishment here for speaking out of turn or for handholding. I mean, our courtships are very private, and trust me, simple handholding is_ not _the furthest Saiyans go in courtship. If that were the case, every female would be ruined, and then our race would probably cease to exist."_

He was smiling at her, attempting to make a joke about her ridiculous culture. She had never heard it laid out so accurately, and, for the first time in her life, Thia laughed with abandon. She didn't even panic when Trunks released her and offered his hand. The princess took it and then walked with him to where he planned to train, the two simply talking, Trunks more so than Thia for the woman was still fairly timid. Eventually, they made it to the training rooms, one containing a powered up Vegeta. Trunks and Thia eyes him with wonder, though Trunks's wonder was more knowing than the princess's.

" _Well, guess dad's pissed,"_ he stated before realizing how crass that sounded. _"Uh…I apologize for my language, princess."_

" _It's fine,"_ she assured him, smiling. _"What has your father so angry?"_

" _Probably your father,"_ Trunks admitted openly, shocking Thia. _"I won't lie to you. I knew only a little about your culture, but I didn't know how restrictive it was. I just knew you were all very conservative in what you wore and that women had very little opinion in the court. Your father wants my younger sister to marry one of your brothers."_ Thia had known that, but she hadn't thought that the princess of the Saiyans was so young. If she was younger than the prince… _"But don't worry,"_ he assured the woman, slightly sensing her fear as if a bond had already been forming. _"Mom and dad won't just let it happen. They plan to let Bulla choose whoever she wants. Besides, she's too young to be in courtship to anyone let alone be betrothed. I'm sure the idea alone, though, is what's making dad train like that. It's best to just let him cool down."_

" _Courtship…"_ Thia had tested the word. _"What does that mean to you? What's is a Saiyan courtship like?"_

Trunks looked baffled by the question, but then he wore suck a cocky grin, Thia felt herself melt. _"Would you like to find out? After all, I_ did _take your hand. I guess I practically petitioned for betrothal, right?"_

Thia's eyes had dulled, saddened. _"No, Prince Trunks, you don't understand. You are free to do whatever you wish, court whoever you want. I am the one who is ruined."_

" _Well, that's just a whole bunch of bullshit,"_ Trunks stated, flat out. His sincere yet tactless words caused Thia's eyes to widen. _"And it's Trunks, I already told you. You don't have to use my title anymore. Besides, you said I can court whoever I want, right?"_ Thia nodded. _"I'd like to court you, princess. We don't have to be public about it if you're afraid, but you just said it yourself. Our courtships are different, and you deserve to be courted by someone who doesn't just see you as a decoration."_

" _Prince Trunks,"_ Thia gasped in fear. She looked around. What if her father or brothers appeared in that moment and heard the bold declaration. Trunks seemed to soften when her terror-stricken eyes met his. _"I-I mean Trunks…do you even know what you're asking?"_

" _I do,"_ the prince replied, no doubt in his voice. He was so confident and sure in his proposal. Then he offered her the most sincerest and innocent smile. _"But first, I guess, I should really ask you something. I'd really like to know the name of my intended."_

The princess blushed at that. _"M-My name?"_ He nodded. _"My name…is Thia."_

" _It's an honor to meet you and officially court you, Thia."_

Ever since the moment Trunks had taken her hand, she had been a different woman. Entering courtship with him had been surreal. He had given her a glimmer of hope, the princess happily awaiting trips to her favorite planet. From then on, her heart had become the Saiyan prince's. Her life became about him, showing her how thankful she was and how much she adored him for opening her eyes to a whole new world. He didn't know it, but in mind she could never repay him. For the longest time, she didn't think her love for him was enough, not until the two of them had the night. The Saiyan's were amazingly honest, never hiding who they were inside from their significant other. They had such pride and the capacity to be good despite how they used to be. Trunks told her of a time where even their mateship would have been forbidden, but how his grandfather realized how ridiculous that was. He even suggested that maybe, somewhere down the line, her planet would also go through a transformation. To her, that was only a pipe dream.

In any case, despite her newfound freedom, the fact that she could do whatever she wanted during the day, she always returned to Trunks at night. She would revel in his warmth, love, respect, and support. Being with her prince made her feel safe. She could sleep soundly knowing he would protect her, even from her fears and nightmares. In this void, she did not have that.

She should have been able to handle herself like Bulla. They had already been in the Time Chamber for a half a month, but Bulla was able to structure her day with training, cooking, and even talking with Thia throughout the day and before she went to sleep. The following day, she'd always be awake before Thia, making them a hearty breakfast before training. When Thia was thoroughly exhausted, Bulla told her to rest while she continued. The Saiyan princess missed her intended deeply, but she could still sleep and function independently. Thia wondered if she would understand that feeling.

"Thinking about my brother?" Thia jumped at Bulla's sudden appearance, and the Saiyan just laughed in mirth. "That's okay, you know. You don't have to look so horrified. I've been thinking about Goten too. And my mom and my dad."

Thia's expression softened, and she patted the space beside her to invite Bulla to sit. This was the first time Bulla had mentioned any of her family in these first two weeks. "How are you holding up?"

"Better," Bulla replied, hugging herself. "I'm sorry if I've been a bit distant lately."

Confusion was all Thia felt as she eyed her sister-in-law. Bulla just looked out into the vast expanse of white, a pensive look on her face. "You have not been distant. At least, it didn't seem like it. If anything, I have been."

"You've always been quiet," Bulla pointed out, partly to tease. "I usually don't train as much as I have been. We haven't really been doing anything fun. Anything I've tried to talk about has been empty chatter. I even brought all this stuff for us to do so that we could have some fun girl time, but I just…I couldn't broach it. Not when I felt…not when I was grieving for my mother and my aunt. It just isn't fair."

Thia nodded before saying, "I apologize for any part my brother has played in any of this."

Bulla scoffed in derision. "Oh please, don't apologize for that ass wipe," she scolded. "You are just as much a victim as any of us are. Inone kidnapped you, too. He was planning to try to take me for himself. He chose to betray all of us. You had no control over his actions. He's the one that joined Cooler, not you."

"You are right, but in my culture…" Bulla shot the princess a look that dared her to keep talking. Thia laughed nervously, a bead of sweat dropping as she held her hands up in defense. "Never mind. You're right. I was not responsible."

The younger princess smiled at that. "There ya go," she replied warmly. "See, you're getting there. I'm really glad you and Trunks finally mated. I just wish we had more time to celebrate before an attack from the enemy." A sigh escaped her. "In any case, I'm feeling better now. I can see why my dad likes to train when he's upset. Very therapeutic. Then I was sort of stress baking. I sort of grew up doing that in the palace. Just keep moving to avoid thinking."

"I share that with you," Thia replied thinking of all the times she would run in the garden. "I really miss your brother. The separation has been getting to me."

"That's understandable," Bulla empathized. "You guys were like just mated. I'm sure Trunks was feeling it, too. He told me it was tough, especially dealing with the stress of mom and Aunt Tights. But he said something to me that helped. I just needed to get the stress and grief out."

"What did he say?"

A glint of determination shined in Bulla's blue eyes. "He promised me we'd be okay, no matter what. He told me we'd get mom and our aunt back from Cell and that we'd defeat all our adversaries: Cell, Gero, Inone, Turles, Cooler…everyone. And then when it's all over, we'll all go home and we'll continue on, together. That when I got stressed, I needed to focus on that, that there's no reason to grieve because our family will be whole again. Really, my brother should be a motivational speaker."

The two girls giggled at that, and surprisingly Thia lighter. She really missed Trunks, but she found peace in his words. He survived two years grieving and away from most of his loved ones and came out feeling determined and ready to face their foes, not matter the odds or how terrifying. She believed in her mate, trusted his confidence. It gave her the boost she needed.

"Bulla?" The Saiyan princess looked over to the Needellen. Thia smirked, feeling a wave of rebelliousness course over her. "Trunks and Tomaren taught me the basics of fighting and suppressing ki. I want you to teach me to fight with it." Bulla didn't hesitate to say "yes." The next time Thia saw Inone, he would be in for a rude awakening.

* * *

Four days remained before the dread Cell Games was about to take place. Vegeta had been training outside of Capsule Corp. when he heard his mother-in-law scream in terror. His son and Kakarot had shown up to. Celen had been with the woman, trying to reassure her the best he could that her daughters were coming home. Then Cell appeared, on television this time, and he told the world about his plans. As of now, anyone could compete, but he warned many away. The Saiyans didn't care. This was their battle anyway.

Of course, as it loomed closer, Vegeta's stress intensified. He barely spoke at meals, barely ate if he were being honest. His mother-in-law kept putting more food on his plate, but he just wasn't feeling it. It wasn't until Bulla placed her hand on his and Trunks calmly reminded their father that he needed to eat to keep up his strength for the battle. Their presence soothed Vegeta, because they came from her, reminded him of her. It was comforting to know that he had a part of Bulma, no matter what, through their children. He ate more after that if only to assuage their stress.

At night, though, Vegeta was fully aware that he was alone. He had been spoiled these past years. Every night, he'd have Bulma with him save the few times he was off-world without her. Even then he was still able to communicate with her, and their bond was strong. He could even sense her soul. Right now, he felt nothing, and he felt so unsettled. This must have been what it felt like to be separated from one's mate through death. Vegeta felt new respect for Bardock, though instead of wanting his distance his kids who served as reminders, he wanted them closer.

The two years of grieving did not make it any easier. Nightmares had plagued Vegeta almost every time he closed his eyes. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, and even training couldn't distract him from his reality.

It was those mere days before the Cell Games when Vegeta had had the most horrifying of nightmares. He rarely dreamed of Frieza now, but that night was the exception. Gripping his forehead, he breathed raggedly, trying to regain his bearings which was much more difficult without Bulma there. He looked around her dark room as his mind went back to his horrendous dream of his tormentor.

" _So very good to see you, my monkey,"_ Dream Frieza had taunted. _"To think you could still be so terrified of me that you fear a creature who simply contains my power."_

Vegeta had scoffed at the vision, telling his hallucination that he didn't know what he was talking about. Then, of course, the frost demon had to bring his woman into it. _"How does it feel, Vegeta, to know that your mate's energy is now a part of me?"_

It was around then that Vegeta had felt disgust, rage, and the feelings of failure, powering up in his dream only to fall down a deep hole in front of his former master. That was when he had woken up, breathing heavily and sweating. Having had Bulma by his side all these years and the nightmares becoming fewer and far between, the prince had nearly forgotten what they felt like. There was no way he could go back to sleep after that, so Vegeta ended up downstairs in the kitchen. He was thankful that everyone was in bed, hopefully not suffering as he was.

Vegeta tensed when he heard the sound of footsteps, and his head quickly whipped around to see Dr. Briefs coming up out of the basement. His eyes narrowed. What was he doing up? Vegeta thought he was alone to process.

As if hearing his wonderings, Dr. Briefs head shot up and saw the prince. His eyes softened, and he breathed out his name. "Vegeta…what are you doing up?"

Immediately, Vegeta was on the defensive and offensive. "I should be asking you the same thing."

The doctor cleared his throat awkwardly and moved to sit at the table. He didn't want to tell Vegeta what he was working on as of yet. So far, he had only translated a few pages, and none had the answer they needed. "I just had to take care of some work," he replied, though Vegeta could hear that it was more than that in his voice. "Truthfully, I haven't been able to sleep since that…thing…"

"I understand," Vegeta spoke, stopping him.

Dr. Briefs seemed surprised, but his expression eased. He looked away and shook his head. "I messed up, Vegeta…too many times. I feel like I can't do anything to make it right, and now it's too late."

Now it was Vegeta's turn to stare at the man, speechless. Was the doctor actually _confiding_ in him? He remained quiet and listened. "All I ever wanted was for my daughters to be safe and not involved in all of these intergalactic politics. I feared your people. I was warned not to go into space when the Saiyans were the mercenaries and when the Colds were infecting everyone. When I met Celen, the first thing my daughter said was 'This is Celen. He's a Saiyan.' I immediately saw red, and everything I put Bulma through with you I did to Tights. I never saw Celen as anything but the enemy trying to steal my little girl away.

"Years after she 'died,' right when you were sent to Earth, and I sent Bulma to school…that's when Cold contacted me saying that he could give me closure, that he could tell me who was responsible for Tights's death. He accused Celen, the man I had never trusted to begin with, and I believed him. It's why I freaked out when Bulma was with you, and I couldn't have just talked to her about it…I had to be this complete asshole. But when you all came, and when Tights showed up, I just didn't care about any of the past. My girls were safe and alive, thanks to all of you, to the Saiyans I despised and distrusted for so long. I didn't think that…that this would happen… And now, I can never make it up to them. I can try, but it will never reach them."

"Don't think like that," Vegeta demanded, his eyes serious as he regarded the doctor. "We _will_ save Bulma and Tights. We will not rest until they are safe here. After that, regardless of how I feel about you, you can do what you said. Make it up to them and be the father they both deserve. Leave the damned past behind where it belongs."

Dr. Briefs's eyes brightened. "My wife was right," he stated sincerely. "You are the best thing that could have ever happened to our daughter. She is lucky to have you. I am proud that you and Celen both are members of this family."

Something about his words, the way he said it, and the look in his eyes managed to settle Vegeta's soul slightly. It gave him the confidence to shake off his nightmares. No matter what, he'd get his mate back, and she would no longer be a part of Gero's sick creation. When nothing else was said, he watched his princess's father walk away. He felt like there was still something to say.

"I promise, I'm bringing Bulma home. I'm bringing them both home."

Dr. Briefs paused on his way out of the kitchen. The old man smirked, though the Saiyan couldn't see it. "I know you will." And with that, he turned in for the night, and Vegeta went back to training. The two men had come to some form of understanding.

* * *

A/N: I was hoping to finish off the Time Chamber scenes this chapter, but it was getting kind of long, so we'll have one more chapter of that XD I had it all planned out too, how I was gonna end the chapter. Eh well, that just means you'll get another chapter sooner :D


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. Just my OCs.

I did not mean to take so long to update this story. I had the chapter planned out and written for the most part and everything, but the past month I was going through some life stuff. It's all resolved now, and I've been in the mood to write, but then there was this week of prompts for a pairing I like in another fandom right when I started being in the mood, so there was that XD Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It was difficult for Tarble to have any feelings of happiness at the moment, not when Bulma and her sister were inside another creature. Every morning he'd wake up in this time chamber, he'd admire Cella, thankful that she was there with him and safe, but then he remembered that his brother was sleeping alone, stressed over his mate's absence. None of this was fair. Vegeta had suffered enough from the time he was a child until now. Sure, he had years to adjust, years of peace on Planet Vegeta, but he was always worried about Cooler, for good reason, and suffered from anxiety and nightmares time to time. His episodes were fewer now that he was older, a father to two wonderful people Tarble saw as siblings rather than niece and nephew. It pained his heart that they were worried about their mother.

Bulma was someone Tarble could always confide in, and he had vague memories of her when she came to him as a baby. He loved her so much, and knowing that she was consumed by a monster for someone's sick research power churned his stomach. There had to be some way to get them back.

Cella spent quite a bit of time training when the two of them weren't together. Tarble trained, too, and he would spar with her, but he spent a lot of time thinking. He took to cooking meals since he was always at the table already, reading a whole bunch of textbooks he borrowed from Dr. Briefs. The old man had told the prince about Dr. Gero's research back in the day. Tarble had spent the whole day prior to entering the chamber printing out papers and papers that he and the doctor managed to find. Apparently, Celen had hacked quite a bit of information too during his time on the craft. He must have picked up quite a bit from his mate. Either way, Tarble was thankful. This gave him some guidance as he sifted through the documents, trying to figure out how to get the two women back safely. He wouldn't rest until he found an answer.

Even if it took him two whole years.

* * *

Raditz smirked, catching the fist of his younger nephew, ending their daily spar. The second they had entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goten had requested the general to teach him to fight like a Saiyan. He had been shocked at first, by the request, but he obliged, always testing Goten and giving him a run for his money. Goten never complained, not once even in the beginning when Raditz really let him have it to how him the openings in his guard. After a few short months, those opening became less and less.

Goten was really desperate to learn from his uncle. Being raised on Earth, trained by his father and his father's friends was enough at the time, but, with these new enemies, Goten was learning that they didn't fight fair. Goten had only ever been in fair fights. His father would never hurt him, and the strong humans and even Piccolo didn't have enough power to do lasting damage. This Cell creature that absorbed the princess and her sister could level them if they weren't careful, and Goten _knew_ that he wouldn't fight fair. Cell didn't have any morals. He had programming. If it meant doing what he had to so he could continue to remain "perfect," he would do it.

Raditz sent a flurry of punches his nephew's way, keeping him distracted with the hits as he subtly moved to kick him hard in the gut. The first time the general had used this move on his nephew, Goten hadn't anticipated it. Raditz hadn't used the move again, finding new ways to attack. Goten expressed an interested in actual combat against liars and cheaters, and so he didn't want Goten to learn or be comfortable with any one style of his fighting. He was pleased when, this time, Goten managed to block, turning Raditz's attack back on him, sending him flying back. Raditz smirked at his nephew, the younger Saiyan trying to catch his breath.

"Good," he praised. "You're learning."

Goten couldn't help but grin and chuckle through his deep breaths. "It's about time, right?" Seriousness returned seconds later. "Alright, again. I'm ready to go again."

Raditz's expression softened. Honestly, they had been going at it for hours on this day in their second month. Goten had made such progress, but the Saiyan reminded him of someone, and so he knew he had to pull rank here and get this kid to rest. "Not now," he rejected, shocking Goten. "That's enough for today. It's time to eat and rest."

"You can't be serious," Goten deadpanned. "Uncle Raditz, I need to tra-"

"You need to listen to your commanding officer," Raditz cut in. "Look, kid, I'm responsible for you, but, despite my brother's request to go easy on you, I haven't been. I'm treating you just as I do the other Saiyans in the army. We train a lot, but not every minute of every day. You need to rest and eat. Your muscles need a break, too, so they can repair and keep these moments committed to memory. Got it?"

"Fine," Goten huffed, standing up strait before he followed Raditz back to living space.

Once they were inside, Goten practically fell over, his muscles relieved that he was no longer working under increased and fluctuating gravity and conditions. If it wasn't for Raditz, his nephew would have hit the ground. Instead, immediately, Goten dozed off, passing out. Raditz chuckled at the boy before carrying him off to the bedroom. He laid him down on the bed, and Goten rolled over in his sleep.

"You and Vegeta are going to get along fine," he told his sleeping nephew. "You're going to make a fine soldier and a fine prince one day." Raditz left him alone to sleep for the rest of the day.

It was the next morning when Goten finally awoke and came out to the kitchen for food. Having anticipated this, Raditz made sure to have plenty of food waiting for his nephew. Goten's eyes lit up as he raced to the table, comically eating much like his father. Raditz smiled. He had missed Kakarot dearly, and seeing his son who acted both like Kakarot and Vegeta was definitely interesting. Goten noticed his uncle staring at him and quickly swallowed. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Raditz responded. "Just you remind me of your father, not in just your looks, but with how you eat. Sometimes with how you fight."

Goten grimaced at that and looked away. "Yeah, well, I'm trying to break the latter. Dad always fights fair, and that's not how we're going to win this."

"Yes, Kakarot does seem to have that quality," Raditz agreed. "Between you and me, he was dropped on his head as a baby."

His nephew's eyes widened before he grinned in humor. "No way, get out."

"It's true, but don't tell him I told you," Raditz said with a wink. "Anyway, it's not wrong to fight fair. You just have to be able to switch things up and anticipate your opponent's moves. If you fight against someone who fights fair, you don't want to be malicious. Saiyans fight with honor and pride, and we won't change that. Still, if you're facing an enemy, like any of the Colds or their men, you know going into the fight that 'fairness' isn't in their vocabulary."

"I guess that makes sense," Goten pondered, staring at a spot on the table. He then met his uncle's calculating gaze. "So, how long have you been a general?"

"Since the separation between Earth and Vegeta," he explained, his expression souring. "I only took the job because Kakarot chose to remain here with your mother. The position rightfully belongs to him. He should be the general at Vegeta's side, and I am prepared to step down when he returns."

Goten was astonished by the declaration. "But you just said Saiyans need to be prepared for cheaters. Dad can't fight like that."

Raditz smirked. "I said that Saiyans fight with honor and pride, and in a fair fight we will fight fairly. Pushed into a corner with our lives on the line…Goten, what has your father told you about his life as a Saiyan?"

The general could see the gears turning in his nephew's head before the boy's brow furrowed. "Barely anything. Anything I've really learned about the culture, I learned from Bulla and you guys. As for fighting, battles have always been either one-on-one or two-on-two. I haven't seen dad fight any other way."

"Your father helped Vegeta take down King Cold," Raditz revealed to the boy. The shock was evident, and Raditz continued. "It started out as Vegeta versus Cold, but there were times your father was directly involved. Vegeta had the final hit, but he and Kakarot fought together against him."

"Really?"

"You have to realize something about your father," Raditz stated. "He's an excellent fighter, and his ability to adapt is nothing short of amazing. He was an innocent kid when I sent him to be Vegeta's training partner. Vegeta, Nappa, and I…we were still haunted by the atrocities we committed under Frieza. Nappa was a general, so he handled it better. He fought that way all his life, as did I. It didn't mean we were unaffected. Being a soldier is completely different than being a planet purger.

"Vegeta once asked me what the hell I was thinking sending my brother in to train with him," Raditz continued. "He was worried that a child with little to no experience in no holds barred kind of fight would be eaten up alive by him. Even when the prince was at his worst, Kakarot held his own and remained the cheery, kind-hearted fighter he was. It's why they became so close, why Vegeta trusts your father so much. Kakarot is an honest fighter, but, when push comes to shove, he can fight just as dirty as the next guy. To you boys and our allies on Earth, though, he'll never strike you in that type of fight unless you do it first."

Goten seemed kind of amazed by what his uncle was telling him, and he realized that there was a lot more to his father that met the eye. He wondered why his father kept that part of his life from him and Gohan, but then he realized something. "Uncle Raditz," he murmured nervously, about to get his answer confirmed, "why do you think dad kept that from us?"

"Honestly?" Goten nodded. "Goten, when Kakarot made his decision to stay, he was insanely torn up about it. It was hard for him, probably the hardest thing he ever had to do. He had to choose between his life on Vegeta, going back with his best friend, and staying here with your mother and her father. Just like the princess had to choose between her mate and son and her parents and culture. Truthfully, I don't think your father wanted you to ever be faced with that choice. Had the restrictions not been lifted, and you really wanted to go to Planet Vegeta, your father would have found a way to get you there, but it would have meant leaving the rest of your family behind save the video calls. Now, thankfully, you don't need to make that choice. You can go between the worlds whenever you want."

Goten slumped down in his seat. "I think I owe dad an apology," he whispered.

"Nah, kid," Raditz countered, earning his nephew's confused gaze. "Your father already knows."

* * *

It had been a long time since Celen had been left to his own devices at Capsule Corp. Since being back, his focus had solely been on reconnecting with Tights and bonding with their son, making up for decades of lost time. He hadn't meant to avoid his in-laws, though, if he were to be honest, he had been reluctant to interact with his mate's father. The man had always loathed him deeply no matter how many times Celen tried to talk with the man. His presence had always set the man off leaving Tights in the middle.

After hearing bits and pieces from his father and Vegeta regarding Dr. Briefs's dealings with Cold, Celen felt slighted. He knew Dr. Briefs distrusted him due to the Saiyans' past conduct, but he had never given the man any reason to believe he'd hurt and betray his daughters. Still, if Celen didn't know the Arcosians personally, could he have ever believed a similar story? The Arcosians were depraved, that was for certain. They preyed on the weak, ruled by fear, and used psychological warfare to get just what they wanted. Celen knew how he'd feel if any of his loved ones were led to their death, and that's what Dr. Briefs believed happened to his eldest daughter. He pitied the man, grieving all these years, though it definitely didn't excuse his behavior or actions. Celen was certain he knew that if both Bulma and Tights were on their way to giving him a second chance.

"Celen?"

The Saiyan hardly reacted and simply turned to face his woman's father. He had wandered into his private office, the site of many an argument between the man, himself, and Tights where Bunny had tried to play mediator while Bulma was blissfully unaware and tucked in. "Doctor."

Surprisingly, that greeting served to bring a rueful smile to his father-in-law's lips. "Heh," he chuckled. "Still calling me that?"

Celen crossed his arms and scoffed. "You practically demanded it the first time I met you, if you recall."

A sigh escaped the elder. "I do," he responded. "I'm sorry for that. I, regrettably, did not have as open a mind as all of my girls. I don't expect forgiveness for that."

The sincerity in which he spoke threw Celen for a loop, his coal eyes wide. He lowered his guard, uncrossing his arms and gaping at the gray-haired doctor. This was the most civil conversation they had ever had to date, the last one having taken place when Celen asked for his daughter's hand in Earthling matrimony and the doctor had told him to "go to hell." That was definitely their second most civil…

"Oh!" the doctor exclaimed. "Where are my manners? Please have a seat."

The surprises just kept on coming. "Who are you, and what have you don't with my father-in-law?" Celen half-joked.

Dr. Briefs froze as he made his way to his desk chair. "I…a lot has changed, Celen. It's only right you hear it from me."

"If you mean your dealings with Cold," Celen interjected, "you're a little late to the party."

Another heavy sigh left his lips. "That's been happening a lot lately," he admitted. "I waited so long to tell Bulma about Tights, and the moment I finally gathered up the courage, she showed up. Despite Bulma's reaction, that had to be one of the best moments in my life, the moment I learned my oldest daughter was alive."

"Did you really think I handed her over to the Planet Trade? After we told you I defected?"

"I never believed you," Dr. Briefs explained, not meeting the Saiyan's eyes. "I thought you were playing my daughter."

"You saw us together so many times," the Saiyan recalled. "Why…?"

"Truthfully, I didn't believe you loved her," the man answered, his voice and eyes serious. "I know now that I misinterpreted a lot during your many stays."

"Misinterpreted?"

"You never told my daughter you loved her."

There was a chill in the air when the doctor said that. He wasn't wrong, and Celen knew that, but how did _he_ know that. "Maybe not in front of you and your wife, but how did you know I never said it in private? Saiyans are discrete with their mateships. I could have…"

"One time I stumbled upon you both, alone in the den, and I panicked," Dr. Briefs told the Saiyan. "So I stayed close by. It was soon before the last time you left for Planet Vegeta with my daughter, months before Christmas. I heard you both talking about the baby and the future. Every time my daughter expressed concern over training the child, you just told her it was the Saiyan way and you'd make him strong. She settled on that. When she asked if you'd consider moving to Earth, you teased her saying that was a long ways off. Then you decided to stop the serious discussion. You told her that after you kissed her, and told her you did that just to shut her up. Even though you told her not to worry and she relaxed, she told you she loved you, and you didn't respond. You just kissed her again. The next day, when you went to leave…"

"You approached me," Celen recalled, mystified. He remembered the exact conversation the doctor was talking about. It was actually just a finisher to a long talk he and Tights had had earlier that day. It had just been some of her last bits of concerns that he had alleviated, but the doctor was right. He hadn't answered Tights because he let his emotions wash over her through the bond. It wasn't something that could be seen or heard. "You told me to do right by Tights and the baby and to just leave them. I told you I couldn't do that, and you had asked why, but honestly I didn't like you so I just stormed off. You were looking for an actual reason, weren't you?"

"It was always just one big misunderstanding between me, my girls, and their mates," Dr. Briefs murmured quietly, yet Celen could hear the underlying anger. He knew it wasn't directed towards him. "Because of my stubbornness, I never even entertained the idea that I didn't know the whole story, the big picture. I was shortsighted and narrow-minded. I can't take it back…I can only move forward. That is what I've learned through this whole ordeal.

"So, Celen, I just want you to know," the doctor continued, "that I know I was wrong. I know just what it is you feel for my daughter, and I apologize for never seeing it before and never treating you with the respect you deserve. I was bitter and overprotective, and, where I still am, it's to the _right_ people. You, though…this is your home as much as it is Tights's or Bulma's or mine and my wife's. You are a part of this family, and it's about time I welcome you into it, so please just make yourself at home. I promise, soon enough, we're getting my daughters back and getting rid of the last of these Arcosian monsters."

As much as Celen wanted to distrust the man, he knew Dr. Briefs was being genuine. He knew the other Saiyans, including Vegeta, did not trust him. Vegeta knew the doctor wouldn't betray them again, but he had concerns about partial truths that could affect his mate. He had confided that in Celen. The older Saiyan could understand; however, he knew Dr. Briefs better than his prince. He had only known and interacted with the man a short time. Celen had known him for years. "That means a lot," Celen responded, and he noticed the doctor visibly relax, expecting a negative reaction. "Tights always wanted us to get along."

The doctor nodded. "I know. I should have given that to her, to both her and Bulma. I treated her and Vegeta terribly."

"The prince told me," Celen chuckled. "You hadn't changed much then." Dr. Briefs's expression soured. "You've changed now, like my father. I honestly feel like I traveled to a different dimension or something."

"Technically you have, those two days you were away."

Celen gawped at the man. "Did you just make a joke? That's a first."

"I believe you're right," the doctor said, laughing slightly. "So…I think I need your help with something."

"My help?" Celen questioned before he scoffed a laugh. "With all due respect, doctor, I'd be of no use to you with any of your inventions."

"It's not an invention," he explained. "It's the files Tights brought to Bulma, the ones about the Arcosian weakness. I'm almost finished decoding them."

Celen was surprised. "Tights said she and Bulma were struggling. They only made it through a handful of pages."

"All on the history of the Arcosians," Dr. Briefs informed him. "The rest had a different encryption. Documents that are hidden like that, they changed the formula. It was a different type of code, one that was harder to break. I need your help sifting through it while I finish the last bit. The sooner we find Cooler's weakness, the better."

"You have no idea how much you've just helped us," Celen marveled. He then smirked at the man. "You're pretty clever, doctor. I can see where your girls get it from."

"Maybe," his father-in-law said, "but their strength came from you."

The Saiyan had never received such a kind compliment from a former adversary.

* * *

Bardock was angered.

The Saiyan had spent the weeks trying to force his visions to come about, but he saw nothing. He only felt sadness and pain. It only served to increase his fears that something was going to happen during this tournament, but what it was he had no clue. He couldn't bring his uncertainties to the prince. The notion would only serve as a distraction during the fight. Bardock slammed his fist down on the wooden picnic table, breaking it in half. He needed answers. The Kanassans hadn't given him a damn gift. They had given him a curse. What good was the ability to see the future if he couldn't change anything, and now if he couldn't _see_ anything.

Peppan happened to come outside in that moment and stared at the broken table wide-eyed before whistling and smiling. "Well, someone's mad."

"Not now, Peppan," Bardock hissed. "Go away and leave me alone."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Peppan returned. "It's never good to leave someone this upset by themselves."

"I don't need your pity."

The woman frowned and took a seat beside her mate's father. "Do you honestly think I pity you?"

"What else would you call it?"

"Understanding," Peppan offered immediately, earning Bardock's glare. "You don't know me very well," she told him, "so I understand why you're less open to me. I also understand why you're so closed off. I almost lost Raditz, and when he lost his memory I though he would never want to be near me ever again. We did not start out on the best terms, and I was honestly afraid he'd kill me if I said something that was completely normal for us but completely off-limits for me and Raditz the former soldier. It's not the same as what happened to you, but I was prepared to close myself off. If it wasn't for the future prince, I would have just left and never looked back."

"You're right," Bardock clipped. "It's different."

That was all he gave her, and Peppan sighed, ready to leave him be when he called out, "I don't know what's going to happen." She froze. "The tournament, the princesses…none of it."

Peppan turned to face him, stating, "And the prince wants answers." Bardock nodded. "Don't worry yourself about something that hasn't happened," she offered and received another glare. Peppan only smiled. "We've overcome worse odds before. No matter what you see or feel, no matter how strong the opponent is, together…we're going to win."

Bardock didn't know if it what it was about what Peppan had said. He didn't know if it was the matter-of-fact way she said it either that made him believe her. Either way, there was a renewed sense of peace in his mind in what she said, but for the same reason the pain and anguish he felt in the back of his head only seemed to grow. He tried to shake it off, but, as he watched his son's mate walk away, he felt an overwhelming sense of dread combatting the peace she was trying to give.

What the hell was going to happen?

* * *

It was finally the ill-fated day, the dread Cell Games, and Vegeta just couldn't wait for it to be over. It had been two years to him in the grand scheme of things, but he still felt pain at the loss of his mate. Still, it gave him the time he needed to process. He was much stronger, had a hidden edge. He and Kakarot had found a level beyond Super Saiyan, and Vegeta was ready to tear the overgrown bug apart. It was even more promising when Tarble had come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with a little glimmer of hope. If he could pummel Cell in just the right way, it was possible he would cough up the two women on whom he had fed. Vegeta didn't care how his brother figured out such a weakness or that it was as easy as hitting someone _really hard_. It was somewhere hidden among the research he and the doctor were able to hack with the help of Jaco, and, because of it, the prince knew that he and Celen would get their mates back.

He just needed to defeat Cell in his perfect form.

They hadn't really gone over a strategy. Vegeta assumed the weaker ones would fight first, tire Cell's energy. He wasn't a cyborg like Bulma and Tights had become. His energy wasn't limitless. That would be their edge. It was possible there would be other competitors there since Cell had invited the entire world. The other Saiyans residing in different parts of the world wanted to offer their assistance, but Vegeta feared that this tournament was a part of Cooler's plan. Even with the shield, Vegeta wanted to take any and all precautions. Gero got passed their defenses once. It could happen again, and the prince would not allow his princess's world to be purged, ever.

As for Cell, everyone knew what to expect. He had the abilities of the Nameks, those regenerative abilities that made them so deadly. He had the Kanassans' foresight. He had both Frieza's and the Saiyans' abilities. He had Cold's Explosion Wave. None of that would stop any of them. If this was Gero's sick farce, spitting on the original alliance to piss the Saiyans off, it was working, and that only fueled the desire to incinerate every last atom of the abomination, once the girls were safe of course.

And so, Vegeta looked back at the bed he had been sleeping in, his armor on the other side where Bulma should be. His expression became serious and deadly. No matter what, he would be the one ending the bastard's life, as punishment for taking his mate. He reached for the breastplate, slowly pulling it over his head. His piercing eyes filled with hate before he stormed out of the room, ready for the so-called "tournament."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. Just my OCs.

I'm sorry for the lack of written content lately (on all stories). I've been going through some personal issues that kind of exploded last night. In other news, though, I've been working on a few stories behind the scenes. I won't be posting them on fanfiction as of yet, but new content is on its way. Thank you, readers, for your understanding.

* * *

Tarble awoke early, hoping to catch his brother before he left for the tournament, but he found Vegeta's and Bulma's room empty. He tried to sense his brother, but the older prince seemed to be hiding his energy. Perhaps Vegeta was in the kitchen. Tarble went to check and found Bulma's mother shakily setting the table and a place for herself to eat. The prince's coal eyes softened as he saw the look of utter distress on the concerned mother's face. She had to be going through emotional hell knowing that he two daughters were literally in the belly of the beast.

A tea cup the woman was about to set down slipped from her trembling fingers and shattered on the ground. Tarble watched as tears filled the woman's eyes. Bunny dropped to the ground, crying hysterically, and the Saiyan knew that she wasn't crying over a shattered cup.

Quietly, Tarble approached his sister-in-law's mother, though he didn't want to startle her. He stepped with purpose to the broom closet, certain she was hearing his movements. When he found the broom and dustpan, he went beside her and cleaned up all the glass. The woman still cried, not even acknowledging his presence. He put his tools away, and then went to kneel down beside the woman, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. The only reason he knew that she knew he was there was when Bunny placed her hand on his and squeezed it.

The prince looked up, his eyes meeting the blue sky out the window. They were narrowed in determination, hardened and ready for battle. His anger towards Gero and Cooler and Cell were skyrocketing. These women, their family…no one deserved this pain and heartache except for the bastards who caused it.

"Where is everybody?" Tarble asked the woman softly. He expected that some would still be there. The tournament wasn't for a while.

"They already left," Bunny said between her sniffles. "They wanted to confront Cell early."

"Then I better get going," Tarble determined, standing up straight in a swift motion.

He felt terrible leaving Bulma's mother like that, but he was needed elsewhere. They had strength in numbers, and the more chances they had at hitting Cell the right way, the more chances they had at getting Bulma and Tights back. Tarble was honestly glad that he had already told his brother and the others what he had learned about Cell's biology. They would get the girls back unharmed, and then all of this pain and sorrow would be over.

Then, and only then, would they be able to focus on the real enemy.

* * *

Cell was so immensely proud of himself.

He looked around him at the beautiful, white ring he had created. This tournament he was holding, this Cell Games, would be his introduction to the universe as a perfect being. Despite being the mad scientist's, Gero's, creation, the bug-like creature didn't plan on following the orders to just destroy the Saiyans where they stood. He wanted true competition. Cell was his own entity, and he preferred to have an honorable fight. He knew that was the Saiyan DNA in him at work.

The perfect being could see the fighters approaching him in the distance and smirked. Finally, he would be able to show just how powerful he had become. Nothing could take his strength away from him. Nothing. And he would show everyone his newfound power, even his creator. Once he finished off whatever fighters were on this planet, he would destroy Earth and then conquer the universe. He had the Saiyans' pride, lust for battle, and strength, the Namekians' cunning and regenerative/healing capabilities, the Kanassans' foresight and magical abilities, and the Arcosians' raw power, vanity, and psychopathy. He would leave all in ruins once he had his fair share of battles.

What a wonderful plan indeed.

The fighters all landed a little ways away from the ring, and Cell watched as they came closer. His eyes lit up when they landed on one fighter in particular among the Saiyans and half-Saiyans. The prince was glaring heatedly at the shameless monster they were about to fight. Cell could see Celen speaking to Vegeta. He wish he could tell what they were discussing, but in the end it wouldn't matter. Soon they would all be dead. Of course, he would give them these final moments. It was the polite thing to do. Honestly, Cell was thankful he became complete. Since then, he had felt calmer and not as obsessed as he was than when he was just a hatchling.

 _Ah, this is the life…_

* * *

"Vegeta," Celen spoke quietly as he looked around. "Why are we the only ones here? You said there were other Saiyan soldiers on the planet, right? We should all be here to wear down Cell."

Vegeta never took his eyes off of the disgusting creature who ate his mate. That smug bastard was actually smiling at him. It couldn't die soon enough. "We need to be on guard," the prince replied to his brother-in-law. "If Gero breeched the shield once, it's possible he can do it again, even with my brother's and the doctor's failsafe. In case there is another breech, the planet must be protected."

The other Saiyan couldn't disagree with that, but at the same time he was wary of the bioweapon. They had no idea of the scope of its power. Celen could sense such an immense energy coming from the bug and it wasn't even powered up yet. The murderous intent was pouring off of Vegeta in waves, and, for a moment, it seemed like the prince was in a world all his own where only he and Cell were. "Just remember," he warned, "we need to stick to the plan. Weaker fighters first. If any of them can get Cell to spit our mates out, then it'll be weakened, and we'll finish it off for good."

Vegeta almost didn't hear him. His mind was pounding, screaming for revenge. All he saw when he looked at Gero's twisted science experiment was a reminder of all the things Vegeta hated. In that smug, disgusting smirk, he could see Frieza. Sensing its energy, he could feel the Arcosians spitting on the alliance. _Knowing_ his mate and her sister were inside of that thing, powering it…it was enough to set his heart aflame. The emptiness he felt from not being able to feel his mate… He'd make this thing pay for all its sins.

"Vegeta!"

The prince's attention was stolen when he heard a familiar voice, one he hadn't heard since his original stay on Earth. His eyes widened as his gaze fell on Yamcha as he flew down in front of him, followed by Tien, Launch, and Piccolo. He was honestly very baffled by their appearance. He hadn't seen the human in a long time. He looked back over to Cell before his narrowed gaze returned to the Earthling. "What are you doing here? This is no place for you."

Yamcha merely smiled at him. "Maybe, but you didn't think we wouldn't show up, did you? I've been training ever since you guys left. Even if we're not as strong as that thing, we can still weaken it and get Bulma and Tights back."

"How do you-?" Vegeta started to ask before he sighed and realized. "Where's Maron?"

"You already know," Yamcha spoke. "We stopped off at Bulma's place before coming here. Bulma's parents told us what happened. Maron stayed back with them, Chi Chi, Videl, and Thia. They're watching the broadcast."

"Broadcast?" Celen hissed. He looked around and saw some of the Earthlings off to the side with cameras. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. Blasted Earth entertainment."

The rest of the Saiyans and their children came over to see what was going on. Trunks looked to his father and said, "So, what's our plan of attack? Who fights first?"

"I will," Tarble volunteered, looking at all the baffled faces around him. "I'm going to try to get it to release Bulma and Tights. I'm sure that will cut its power in half, but that's also going to be its most guarded area."

Cella looked to her mate and then back to the creature in the ring. "Be careful, Tarble. I have a really bad feeling about this."

That sparked something in Bardock's heart, his granddaughter calling his own premonitory inklings. He wondered if he should stop the young prince from entering the ring. There were plenty of other fighters there, and he had learned through observing the royal that fighting was not his main strength. Either way, though, they did need to wear Cell down.

Trunks met up with his uncle, worry in his eyes, he said something to him before slapping his shoulder and sending him off. Tomaren could tell that his cousin was wishing the prince well, telling him to be careful. He could see the princess running up, Trunks stopping his sister and whispering something to her that the assassin couldn't make out. Tomaren looked around at their arsenal. Kakarot was there with his sons and brother. Peppan was over by her daughter's side, offering her silent support. Nappa was speaking to Vegeta in hushed tones, even his grandfather uncertain as to whether or not Tarble could pull this fight off. Vegeta shook his head and informed Nappa that his brother knew when to walk out of the ring. He also stated that Tarble was stronger than the rest of them seemed to think. Besides, the princes had already discussed the risks, but Tarble even pointed out that not only would they have more chances to get his and Celen's mates back _and_ they would wear Cell down and see more of its fighting style. Due to the logic, Nappa backed down.

Really, the unspoken plan was for everyone else to fight so that by the time Vegeta would fight, if need be, he would have determined the perfect strategy. It was the best option they had given the fact that they didn't know all the creature was capable of. It was bad enough he could contend with Super Saiyan, but maybe now, that Vegeta and Kakarot had both gone a step further, they would have a better chance.

Unfortunately, though, Cell did not care about what their plans were. Its eyes never left Vegeta, and the prince saw a glint of something. The monster wasn't watching Tarble who was moving to the ring. He had no interest in fighting his younger brother. Cell was gunning for _him_. Coal eyes narrowed at the demon as it announced, "I want to fight Prince Vegeta first."

Vegeta hardly reacted, though he could sense the concern of everyone through various bonds. Honestly, he was furious with Cell, and he had no desire to go against the plan. Still, he knew what to do, and even if he couldn't win, he trusted Kakarot to finish the job. They could still wear Cell down, but he could make sure he damaged it tremendously. It was time to play Cell's game. "Hn," he scoffed, offering Cell a smirk, his arms crossed. He started to walk to the arena, slowly and with purpose, taunting the beast. "You're going for the main event already, hm?"

The bug grinned, its eagerness barely contained. "What can I say?" it returned. "I want a _real_ challenge to test my abilities. I trust you won't disappoint."

As furious as Vegeta was at this creature, he had to admit he was actually amused. He continued his trek to the stage, but he was stopped by his son's voice. "Dad," the boy called in warning. Vegeta paused, and regarded him with a knowing glance.

"It's all right, Trunks," he assured his firstborn. Trunks's brow only furrowed with worry, his eyes so much like his mothers. "I know what I'm doing. I'll wear him out the best that I can. If I fall, you will all definitely have a fighting chance."

Without letting the prince respond, Vegeta turned back to the arena, his sights set on Cell. He continued to walk on. Trunks's gaze remained on his father, the lavender-haired prince feeling a terrible sense of foreboding. He could see Cell standing there, smirking at his father, its eyes holding a hint of malice. _Be careful, dad…_ he thought before backing away from the ring. With his father fighting it first, it was best for everyone to keep enough distance.

"Prince Vegeta, stop."

The flame-haired prince froze again, his foot already touching the tiled floor, this time casting an exasperated glance to his brother-in-law. "What?" he demanded with a slight snap to his voice.

Celen's gaze hardened, his fists clenched at his side. "I know what that thing wants, but…" he started, noticing the prince's flat expression, "let me fight him first. Don't play into Cell's hands."

Vegeta was about to give his rebuttal, but then he noticed the gleam in Celen's eyes. In his mind, he already backed down. He and Celen, the hero of his people and the mentor to his mate, were fighting for the same reason. Both their mates were inside the monster, and Vegeta ventured it was worse for him considering the woman he saw as a daughter was in there as well. The prince stepped back and out of the ring, standing down. He motioned over to Cell with his gloved hand. "By all means."

Relief flooded everyone, for the moment, as Celen entered the ring. It didn't mean that the onlookers weren't worried about the other Saiyan, but they all held a firm belief that wearing Cell down was necessary to defeat it. Even Kakarot had gathered as much from how Vegeta described his and the monster's first fight. Cell had gained so much strength and resiliency from absorbing the two women. It was now a free-thinking bioweapon with the desire to fight. Kakarot didn't even think Dr. Gero could have control of his own creation.

To Cell's dismay, the Saiyan, Celen, entered the ring. He had truly wanted to fight the prince, the former destroyer of populations. He had been once of Frieza's favorites, gifted with a highly tactical mind. The only reason Cell knew this was due to the fact that both Vegeta's and Frieza's DNA coursed through him. Still, Celen wasn't completely worthless. He was once considered a strong warrior, and he had survived living on Cooler's ship. At least he would have his opening act. He couldn't wait to stretch his muscles and see what he new, perfect body could _really_ do.

The two fighters faced each other, Celen staring Cell down as the cicada flashed a cocky grin. "Well, well," Cell murmured mockingly, "if it isn't the enslaved doctor. I would say it's an honor to fight you again, but I'm not one to lie." Celen didn't react. He didn't even care if it thought he was weak. The Saiyan was only in the ring for one reason and one reason only. When Celen didn't respond, Cell chuckled lowly and smugly asked, "Nothing to say?"

Celen fell into his stance, crouching low and extending his arms in front of him, ready to fight. "You're nothing more than a bioweapon," the Saiyan remarked, "and I have nothing to say to an object."

His words angered Cell immensely, and the bug shook with rage. _How dare that weakling think so little of me?_ "You…you bastard…" Cell hissed, readying himself to attack. His energy fluctuated rapidly in his fury that Celen's brow raised in interest. "I am the perfect being and you dare call me a _thing!"_

Vegeta's eyes widened as he felt Cell's power skyrocket. He turned to the other warriors and yelled, "Back away," in warning, all of the fighters propelling themselves away from the ring as Cell. The bioweapon powered up, charging at Celen with his fiery, blue energy.

Celen smirked, lowering his guard in a few spots, places to where Cell shifted his angered attention. _That's it,_ the doctor thought in a flash. He shifted his guard back to those places, shocking Cell as he turned to attack, punching it hard in the jaw and making the bug stagger backwards in the ring. Those keeping their eyes on the fight all looked shocked, all but Tomaren who smirked at his father remembering his strange strategy of leaving unguarded points and shift his guard and attacking when the enemy was at close-range and couldn't avoid him. He certainly way one of the most strategic fighters the assassin had ever met.

The Saiyan shook his fist off, Cell staring at the man in dazed shock. Celen's serious demeanor disappeared, the Saiyan looking more eager and excited than moments before. "That felt good," he stated. Honestly, hitting the bastard who stole his mate, the "perfect" being with such a cheap shot, was highly cathartic.

Cell growled in response, but he didn't attack again. He realized fighting in a fury was not going to accomplish much. So, he let himself stay back, trying to find an opening to assault the Saiyan with all of his power and end the worthless maggot who just humiliated him. There was practically nothing, but then Cell saw a point where he could kill Celen in a second.

In a flash, Cell phased out of view and reappeared in front of the warrior. Celen ducked under the arm that moved to strike him and launched towards Cell seemingly in slow motion, jabbing him with great force in the gut. Cell practically choked from being hit so intensely in his most vital and weakest place. Stumbling back again, Cell gripped its stomach and was gagging and swallowing, getting himself away from the Saiyan.

Celen's eyes widened at the bug's reaction to the hit to its gut, his mind flashing back to when Tarble told them how to get the girls back. _"If you destroy Cell, then you destroy the girls,"_ the prince had stated, _"but if you attack him in just the right way, you may be able to get him to spit them out."_

Even with the instruction and plan in his mind, Celen's hadn't realized just how simple it could be. He had hit Cell with just enough power, and basically the bioweapon was forcing itself not to vomit out his mate and sister. Newfound determination flooded him. If he continued to execute the proper positioning and force to hit the thing, then the girls would be saved sooner rather than later, and they could destroy the bug. This could all be over in a few mere minutes.

 _Gero, you've really outdone yourself,_ Celen sarcastically thought to himself. He couldn't wait to destroy the scientist's "greatest creation."

Cell was still trying to keep himself from vomiting all over the ring. He had no idea what was happening to him or why he felt so lightheaded just from the start of the fight. The creature hardly knew of his own design flaw, and he had no idea that he just gave away which "right way" the Saiyans needed to attack to get their mates back. While he was trying to pull himself together, Celen was studying him, wondering what would happen if he gave him another well-placed jab again. He wondered if one more hit would get the girls back and end this madness.

The Saiyan was about to attack Cell again, but he detected the movement and killer intent from the former soldier and counterattacked, the bioweapon nearly hitting Celen. The doctor barely had time and narrowly avoided being hit by Cell, but he fell back and returned to his unguarded defensive stance. When he did this, leaving a whole new opening for Cell to exploited, the creature finally saw through his strategy. The Saiyan was actually _trying_ to provoke him so that he could get Cell into a vulnerable state.

At the realization, Cell laughed boisterously, and he knew that he had sorely misjudged Cooler's prisoner. He wasn't a weakling at all. "I underestimated you, Celen," Cell commended, "but I've seen through your tactics. I won't be letting my guard down again with you. I must say, though, that I am impressed. Here I thought you were just an idiot, leaving these obvious unguarded zones, but really you were luring me into a false sense of security. A strategy befitting of a soldier."

"I am _not_ a soldier," Celen stated firmly, without reservation.

His answer fascinated Cell. "Then what are you?"

Celen struck Cell again, hitting him violently in the gut several times. He smirked at Cell's astonishment. "I'm a doctor, insect."

The bioweapon was on its knees, forcing himself with all his might not to regurgitate something large. Celen watched hopefully, waiting for either his sister or mate to be heaved out. Once again, Cell managed to fight the horrid sensation in his abdomen, swallowing the body he felt resurfacing back down inside of him. In his ire, he took Celen by surprise, striking Celen so hard that the warrior landed out of bounds. "The match is over," Cell rasped, breathing heavily and holding an arm around his middle.

Celen picked himself up and dusted off before murmuring, "Fuck." That bug really did have power behind its punch. Had Cell been powered up at that point, he probably would have ripped the Saiyan in two from one sheer blow. This was insane.

"Celen."

The doctor turned to see Vegeta approaching him, the prince wearing his impassive mask. Celen knew, though, that Vegeta wanted to know about the fight. "Hey, Prince Vegeta." He noticed his brother-in-law's brow furrow in frustration over his title being used, though Vegeta said nothing.

"I saw," Vegeta stated.

Celen nodded and discretely said, "Yes, something was up. Every time I hit his stomach, it was like he was going to cough something up. Keep trying to hit him there. I think…I think that might be the way…"

"I understand." The prince looked into the ring, Cell having recomposed itself. His dark eyes narrowed with hatred. For a moment, he looked back to the others, mentally apologizing for what he was about to do. He appreciated everyone who came to help wear down Cell, but this was _his_ battle now. No longer did he care if he was entering the ring too soon. He was going to destroy the overgrown cockroach and was going to get his mate back.

* * *

A/N: And with that, the weakness is revealed, and a big battle is lying in wait. Next chapter, it's Vegeta vs Cell, and I can't wait to write it. I hope you all enjoyed ^_^


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Thank you everyone for your reviews last chapter. To the guest reviewer commenting about why Vegeta was apologetic, it was more because they had a plan to wear Cell down, but he's just jumping into the fight. It was also a silent apology from me for making it like the anime with everyone standing around and not getting in on the battle. Haha! ^^'

* * *

A sudden gust of wind blew the stagnant air around Vegeta as he slowly made his way into the ring. Each step rang in his ears as his boots clicked on marble floor. A grimace marred his features. This insignificant insect had really thought highly of itself. It was no wonder he was furious with Celen for calling him what he truly way.

Cell was nothing.

Vegeta knew that going into the battle. He didn't even care about this being the perfect opportunity to test his own strength. Cell may have been looking forward to the battle. Vegeta, well, he was looking forward to after the fight. He would soon have his mate back. That was his only goal. He needed to make sure Bulma and Tights were safe. Then, he would blast the damn roach to hell where it belonged.

Soon, he was facing the bioweapon, his arms crossed and his expression devoid of all emotion. He could feel the worried sensations from all of his comrades and his children. The Saiyan pushed those sentiments to the back of his mind. This was his fight now, and Cell was going to wish he had never challenged him. The prince planned to destroy it and make sure there was nothing left of it by the end of this.

Cell smirked at Vegeta, taking in the warrior's very stoic, dark, and cold demeanor. It was clear to him that the prince had no intention of letting him survive their skirmish. That was fine with Cell. If the Saiyan wanted a fight to the death, he would get it. He couldn't wait to test his own strength in comparison with that of Vegeta's. "As I'm sure you know, I've been waiting for this," Cell stated. "Killing the helpless grows old. I'm certain you can relate." Vegeta's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. "I'm counting on you for amusement while I test my body."

Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes in irritation. This bug was nothing more than a pompous windbag. He had definitely gotten that from Frieza. "I hear you're designed to use all of our techniques against us." His glare cut through Cell like a knife. "You disgust me."

Cell chuckled in amusement, declaring that the design choice was, "Perfection."

At that, Vegeta snickered, turning his nose down. "You think you're 'perfect,'" he remarked, "but you had to steal your power and abilities. You are Cooler's puppet. This visage of you isn't really you at all, but a product of taking our mates away from us. By the end of this, there won't be a single molecule left of you. In other words, I'm about to kill you."

A sneer appeared on Cell's face, his fists clenching in rage over Vegeta's foolish words. The Saiyan was wrong. He really was the most perfect being. Everything he took was created for him to reach his ultimate form. He would prove to the prince that his threats were empty. It would be proven on this ground that he was the most important being in the world. Galaxies would soon bow down before him. He was his own man!

"Let's get on with this," Vegeta hissed, getting into a fighting position, one that was perfectly guarded.

"The prince is simply amazing," Celen stated beside his father. Nappa nodded in agreement as one of the Earthling fighters, Tien, added, "His form is flawless. I've only seen him fight a handful of times, but even I'm amazed."

"It looks like he's refined his technique over the years," Kakarot commended. He awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess that means he was holding back in training. And here I thought we were both going all out."

Bardock regarded his son and said, "Were you?"

At that, slightly amused guilt seeped into the younger Saiyan's features. "Eh, maybe?"

"Guys, they're starting," Trunks stated, his eyes on his father as Cell got into his own fighting stance. The younger prince's brow furrowed. As much as it bothered him to admit this, Cell's form was sound, also. This battle certainly wouldn't be easy if Cell stayed in his "perfect form." _Come on, dad. You can do this._

In any other fight, feeling this deep anger, Vegeta would probably start powered up from the beginning of the battle. Right now, he needed to focus on the task at hand. It didn't matter what Cell was or that Vegeta could feel Frieza's energy. All that concerned the Saiyan was that Bulma and her sister were trapped inside Gero's monstrous abomination. He needed to stay in base form for as long as possible in order to save his stamina.

Of course, that didn't change his fighting style. Unlike Celen, Vegeta was a head-on kind of fighter. He disappeared from Cell's view so suddenly, taking the bug by surprise. Cell's focus returned, and he managed to block a kick to his face with his own arm. His sudden shift didn't seem to phase Vegeta as his knee hit Cell right above his abdomen. It wasn't in the exact spot Vegeta needed, but it was enough to send Cell into a daze for a split second. That spit moment was all Vegeta needed, sending a punch straight to Cell's face, forcing him across the ring and into one of the pillars.

The wind was knocked out of Gero's creation, and Cell was still trying to focus in. How was Vegeta this powerful? He knew he had the Saiyan's cells. He knew what Vegeta's previous strength was. It did not explain this amazing jump in power. The last time they fought, Vegeta was hardly this strong, even as a Super Saiyan _and_ Cell had overtaken him in his semi-perfect form.

 _What the hell is going on here?_

Of course, knowing Cell's weakness was the key. The amount of times he'd been hit directly in his gut was affecting him. In another life, not knowing what they did about this insect, Vegeta was sure that he would have posed and even greater problem. Still, he wasn't expecting this to be easy. Well, it wasn't like he was testing Cell. He wanted it gone. He wasn't going to let it power up. That would just be foolish, after all.

Seconds after Cell collided with the marble spike, Vegeta charged him, sending all of his weight hurdling towards it and ramming into its stomach full force. At that moment, Cell finally saw what was happening, once again feeling completely ill. His eyes sparked with fire. He, the most perfect being in the universe, had a weak spot.

This sudden awareness sent Cell's emotions into a frenzy, and his energy exploded around him, pushing Vegeta back away from him. "You…" Cell growled angrily. "How dare you? And I thought you were all about honor. I never expected Prince Vegeta to be so scare of something that he'd continuously go for a weak spot for an easy wind."

"Bah," Vegeta hissed, crossing his arms. "Honor went out the window a long time ago when you decided to _eat my mate!_ Besides, you're not even a worthy opponent. You're someone's tool, a nothing. I have no respect for you at all. As for your 'weak spot,' a real fighter guards their weak points. You left yours wide open. I'm beginning to think that you didn't even know you had one, you so-called 'perfect' freak of nature."

Cell yelled out, charging Vegeta with his blue energy surrounding him. He fired it at the prince, but Vegeta managed to faze away from each blast, leaving nothing but afterimages behind. The prince had set the gravity levels of his watch from 400G to one, hoping for an increase in speed. His gambit actually worked, and he mentally thanked his mate for creating the device years ago.

His mind wandered slightly, and the Saiyan realized he was allowing his emotions to take over. He needed to keep his focus, shifting it back to his deplorable opponent. It seemed all this bug really had was this ideology that it was perfect, and Vegeta giving it the reality was too much for it to take. _Pathetic._

Vegeta stopped dodging, charging through Cell's beams, hoping to land another direct hit to his abdomen while the bioweapon threw its tantrum. All of a sudden, though, Vegeta was hit by a stray beam, one that was pink in color, one that struck his shoulder. The physical pain from the attack was barely anything, but the response it drew from Vegeta was horrific. That attack, that loathsome move, was Frieza's death beam, a vile attack that Vegeta had seen so many times before. His heart skipped a beat, and he stopped charging Cell.

"Dad, what are you doing?" he barely heard his son call.

Nappa as the one to go to the younger prince, pulling him and his sister away from the ring. "We need to clear out of here now."

"Why?" Kakarot asked, confused. "Vegeta is doing fine."

"Brother, listen to Nappa," Raditz instructed, looking back to the ring in worry. He could feel the raging emotions swimming in Vegeta's mind. They were emotions no one else in the group besides him and Nappa could understand. It was the calm before the storm, and now Cell was living on borrowed time.

Celen seemed to understand, though, and looked to Raditz. "He can't. He has to focus on saving the girls."

"We have to let him work through it," Nappa stated. "Don't worry, Celen. Vegeta won't do anything to jeopardize their lives."

Everyone got further away from the ring before Bulla said, "Wait, I don't understand. Why is dad just standin-"

The princess hadn't even had a chance to finish her thought before her father screamed out in the most agonizing rage-filled manner her and her brother and uncle had ever seen from the man. His fury was not contained as he started barreling into Cell, the Saiyan and bioweapon exchanging even blows. Cell managed to avoid all of Vegeta's hits, attempting to knock the prince down. Vegeta, however, managed to get away, standing in front of Cell now with his feet spread apart and his fists out in front of him. The prince continued to cry out in anger, powering up with a bright yellow ki flashing around him. In his ire, he transformed into Super Saiyan, but there was something different about this transformation, something almost natural and more powerful about it. Trunks was amazed by the energy. Cell, it seemed, was just as stunned as the rest of them.

"What in the world?" Trunks breathed out in awe, looking to Kakarot. "Did you know he could do that?"

Kakarot looked completely serious as he nodded, his eyes remaining on his longtime rival. "Yes, I did," he told the prince. "When we were in the time chamber, we were able to find a level beyond that of Super Saiyan. I don't understand why, though, Vegeta would use the transformation now. The fight barely got started."

"The fight got started once Cell used one of Frieza's moves," Raditz stated, and everyone looked to him with wide-eyes. "That was Frieza's death beam. Vegeta was on the receiving end of that quite a bit…"

"Oh God," Tarble murmured, shaking his head. No wonder his brother practically exploded with energy. The young prince still couldn't get the stories of Frieza out of his head, even years later. He knew that Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta had said they sensed Frieza's energy coming from Gero's creation, but he felt awful that it never occurred to him the psychological damage this whole ordeal was having on his brother. _Vegeta, be careful. Don't lose sight of the end goal._

"A level beyond Super Saiyan," Tomaren stated. "Trunks achieved that in the chamber as well, but it didn't look anything like this. The prince looks leaner, and Trunks had bulked up. The power was immense."

"Yeah, Vegeta found that one, too," Kakarot stated, "but you sacrifice speed and stamina for power. It's not very useful in fights like these. That's why we focused on going even further beyond that. It was like Super Saiyan, but not, a second level. In this form, Vegeta loses nothing, but his instinct to kill is a lot higher than with the regular Super Saiyan transformation."

Trunks and Tomaren exchanged glances. Both were stunned because neither of them had really noticed the weakness of Trunks's form. Of course, Trunks didn't really use the transformation often, and when he had, it was closer to the end of battle as a last resort. The prince had never considered that there was something ore beyond even that. His father was just simply amazing.

Another pair were exchanging nervous glances. Nappa and Raditz did not like hearing what Kakarot had said about Vegeta's bloodlust in that form. They knew everyone was safe, but it was possible Vegeta would demolish Cell in anger. They were concerned that Vegeta would lose his sense about himself, but for the moment he still seemed focused, just angered. Maybe they didn't have to worry all that much, after all. Only time would tell. They did their best to send their most positive emotions to the prince to remind him of what he needed to do.

Vegeta felt his comrades' energies, his eyes shifting to the side to see that everyone had moved far away from the ring. Good. Now he didn't have to hold back, only enough to keep Cell in one piece long enough to get Bulma and Tights back. Then Vegeta would rain hell down upon the roach for daring to remind him of his terrible past.

The battle was becoming more difficult for Cell, and the bug was becoming increasingly agitated. Two chaotic energies clashed, blue and yellow mixing. Where Cell had had the advantage in their last altercation, this time Vegeta was evenly matched with the bioweapon. Eventually, Cell's energy dissipated, the bug flying into the air. It glared down at him, the teal-eyed prince matching its expression. He had no idea what Cell was planning, but he wasn't worried. Well, he wasn't worried until he saw his signature pose.

 _Oh, no way in hell,_ Vegeta thought, eyes widening.

"What is that thing doing?" Peppan called out. "If it uses that attack from that range, it'll destroy the planet."

"What move _is_ that?" Tomaren asked, his brow furrowed.

"It's the Galick Gun," Trunks explained, his cousin noticing his fearful. "It's a move of the royal family. Dad taught me, Tarble, and Bulla to use it. It's too strong. Dad has to repel that."

"Don't worry, Trunks," Kakarot assured, lightheartedly smiling at the prince. "Your dad's got this one."

Vegeta crouched slightly, his fingers curled as he moved his hands out in front of his chest. He gathered his ki, purple sparks combining with his Super Saiyan aura. At the same time Cell fired off his own blast, Vegeta cried out the name of his own attack. Their energies collided in the air, meeting at a center point. Cell was clearly giving his all to maintain it. A smirk formed as he cried out and put even more power into his ki blast. The beam struggle came to an end when Vegeta's energy pushed away Cell's energy. The Saiyan sensed Celen's panic when he blasted Cell, but Vegeta knew better. This battle was not over.

Cell came crashing down into the ring, completely outraged. Though the prince's attack had barely made a scratch, some of his body was slightly singed. Pink eyes filled with hatred. There was no way he was going to let the Saiyan prince get away with making a fool of his. That's when an idea struck Cell. His eyes shifted over to the group of the monkey's friends and family.

Bardock flinched, his eyes becoming dark as a vision took hold of him. He was seeing a picture, as clear as day, of the bioweapon going for the prince's son as a form of retaliation. His mind was forced from his body, and he could hardly move to react or give warning as Cell startled everyone. It happened so quickly, too quickly that Trunks would not have been able to avoid. It wasn't Trunks who got hit, though. When Bardock came to and looked over, he was met with the horrific sight of his son's mate pushing the young prince out of the way, taking Cell's full energy in a single hit.

Peppan was shot back, her body hurled into the ground multiple time as she rolled across. Raditz shouted her name, but she could barely hear. Her body only registered pain. Finally, a rock stopped her from going further. Her dark eyes peeked open, her vision blurry. She could hardly remember what happened.

She had noticed Cell's attack. It had come out of nowhere, and the prince had been his target. It had been a gut reaction that caused her to block Cell's attack. She would have never been able to live with herself if she didn't at least try to protect the royal family that was so connected to her own.

"Peppan," she heard, Raditz landing at her side. Her mate quickly gathered her in his arms, terror consuming him and his emotions. A small smile found its way to her lips considering Raditz had probably seen much worse than just one dying woman.

"Raditz," she whispered, her voice hoarse. She looked down and noticed that the blood pouring out of her and onto Raditz's arms and chest. "I…I'm sorry."

"You protected him," Raditz told her, slight pride in his shaky voice. "Trunks is safe. But you…you need to stay with me. Peppan, please. I can't lose you."

Weakly, Peppan managed to reach up, her hand gently caressing Raditz's cheek. "You've completed me in ways I never imagined. I…I love you, Raditz."

As those final words left her, Peppan breathed out her final breath, her hand falling from Raditz's cheek. The Saiyan pressed his forehead to her's, roaring out in horrible agony as he felt the bond he shared with Peppan sever. He never imagined what losing one's mate felt like, but this…this pain was so indescribable. Raditz wanted to rush back to Capsule Corp., demand that Bulma's father save the woman, but he knew it was impossible now. Peppan was gone, stolen from him, and Raditz could hard form a coherent thought as tears of grief escaped him and mixed with the blood of his lost love. It was moments later when he felt someone trying to pry him away from her. Raditz struggled against the newcomer, turning to see his father standing above him with the most apologetic and understanding gaze the younger Saiyan could have ever expected from the man.

* * *

Back at the ring, Trunks, as well as everyone else beside him, was stunned, all glancing back to the ring in sheer disbelief. Cell had tried to kill Trunks to get an advantage over Vegeta, but it only served to enrage the Saiyan further. Vegeta began pummeling the bug as if he were a rag doll. Rage flooded the prince, and he continuously hit Cell in his highly guarded gut. Cell gagged, and, this time, he couldn't hold it down. Vegeta let up long for just a moment, and in that moment Cell finally got sick, puking Bulma out of his body.

For Vegeta, it had been a lifetime since he had seen and sensed his mate, their connection reforming in his mind the instant she was freed. Even without the prince's time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it had felt like an eternity without her. As relieved as Vegeta was that he could sense her, he was still concerned at how lifeless she appeared, unconscious in the center of the ring. He was frozen at the sight of her, and, in that moment, a semi-perfect Cell attempted to attack the Saiyan while his guard was down.

Kakarot entered the ring, powered up in the Super Saiyan 2 transformation he and Vegeta had found together. Cell looked dazed at the entrance of a newcomer before her glowered at the spiky-haired Saiyan. "You're breaking the rules of my tournament," Cell rasped angrily.

"Rules?" Kakarot challenged, his voice unusually dark and cold. "You attacked the prince and killed my sister-in-law. The rules when out the window a _long_ time ago."

Vegeta regained his composure, rubbing his chin clean of blood he must have gotten in one of his exchanges with the creature. His gazed turned to Kakarot, the two Saiyans silently coming to an agreement. Cell could not figure out what their plan was, but he soon learned when the two of them charged at him together, repeatedly hitting him with the frenzied fists. Both Saiyans made direct hits with the bug's stomach over and over again that it caused the demon to cough up Tights as well.

Celen rushed to his mate, Tomaren by his side to check on his mother and the princess. They were both alive, and Celen instructed his son to get his mother out of there while the doctor retrieved his sister. He spared a quick glance over at Vegeta, Kakarot, and Cell before racing off to Capsule Corp., he and his son rushing the two women to the CC infirmary.

Meanwhile, Cell returned to a shadow of its former self. It looked like that malformed insect once again. Cell fell to the ground, completely devastated at his lost power. The prince walked up to him, the insect staggering back under Vegeta's cruel gaze. "It seems that you've returned your original state with a puny power level," Vegeta observed. "Now, tell us about the people you fed on. How do we get them back?"

"You don't," Cell told the prince, eyes slightly amused. "No matter how hard you hit, no one else will be coming out. The rest of the human population I feasted on are gone forever."

"Then we have no use for you," Vegeta cruelly uttered, drawing his arms back as he gathered a white, hot ki. "Final…" He pulled both of his hands together, and shot out bolts of electricity towards the cicada. "Flash!"

As the attack met the bug, Cell was hit in a manner where it was completely consumed by Vegeta's ki, incinerated as it cried out. No one ash was left behind, so there was no chance if the creature using the Namekians' ability to regenerate. It was over. Cell was destroyed.

And the chaos had just barely begun.

* * *

Tomaren and Celen had gotten Tights and Bulma back to their home, Dr. Briefs having his medical staff ready with stretchers to get them into the medical wing. He and Celen examined the girls first-hand despite the hired doctors trying to get them to take a step back. They both breathed out sighs of relief when they found that there was nothing wrong with either of them. With rest, Bulma and Tights would make full recoveries.

Vegeta stormed into the room, his kids trailing behind him, as he made his way to his mate's side. His first instinct was to run his fingers through her blue tendrils, taking in her scent as he nuzzled against her neck. His own emotions were in turmoil, but he had finally calmed enough and returned to base form in front of everyone. He looked to his brother- and father-in-law, nodding to them, before taking a seat beside his woman. The prince was not going to leave her, never again. He'd be damned if he let anyone else come near her.

By nightfall, Raditz was still cradling Peppan's body, refusing to release the woman. He held her so tightly, and neither his father nor his brother could convince him to leave her. When Kakarot attempted to speak to Raditz, the Saiyan lashed out at him, screaming hateful words. How could even think to leave her? That idea was just idiotic.

It was when Cella showed up, Tarble standing back with Kakarot and his father, that Raditz reluctantly released his deceased mate. He had to, for he was not the only one who experienced the loss. His daughter ran to him, crashing into him as she started crying hysterically. Raditz embraced her, sobbing out all of his pain with his daughter, not caring if they had an audience.

Kakarot gently pushed Bardock and Tarble, earning the two Saiyans' attention. "We should give them their privacy," he declared, looking back to his brother with eyes full of sadness. He couldn't even imagine what the man was experiencing.

* * *

Bulma's eyes twitched as she started to come to. She honestly hadn't remembered when she had lost consciousness. Wasn't she not supposed to require sleep any longer? What had happened? All she remembered was darkness, cold…Cell.

The woman shot up as memories of the green, disgusting roach plagued her. She had been battling it to keep herself from being absorbed as her sister had been. Bulma looked around, the bleariness clearing out of her eyes. She was surprised to find herself in the infirmary instead of out in the wilderness. Did she lose consciousness in her battle with Cell?

No, that couldn't be right. She turned and saw her sister in a bed beside her. The last time she saw Tights, they had been fighting for their lives. Bulma knew she wasn't supposed to have regular bodily functions, but she felt her heart racing in her chest.

"Bulma…"

The soft, sleepy voice of her mate reached her ears like a quiet song. She turned and saw his awe-filled eyes. He was looking at her as if she were a ghost. The princess could hardly make sense of his reaction. "Vegeta?"

In his relief, Vegeta instantly stood, crashing his lips to hers as he gripped her shoulders. His grip was so tight that Bulma was sure she'd get a small bruise. Still, she wasn't going to fight it. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Honestly, she was just happy that it was Vegeta in front of her and not Cell. Where had that overgrown bug gone? Well, that didn't matter anymore.

When they parted, the two breathed raggedly, and Vegeta pressed his forehead to hers. The moment was quiet, peaceful, nothing in comparison to the turmoil Vegeta was facing mere hours ago. It felt so surreal, like it wasn't even really happening.

"What happened?"

And with that, reality came crashing down, settling over the like the heaviest blanket. Vegeta didn't even know how to convey the events of the past weeks. He couldn't admit to his failure in keeping her safe from Gero's experiment, couldn't explain the year he spent training without her, his turmoil during the horrific battle, or the casualty of their longtime friend. Bulma took notice of his dark and hopeless expression. "What is it?"

His explanation went into the early hours of the morning, Bulma's heart breaking when she learned that one of her best friends was taken from them. She couldn't even fathom the grief Raditz was suffering, and her emotions went out to him. She really wished she could cry right now, but what she really wanted was to go and eliminate Gero for putting them all through this hell.

"Piccolo and the kids went to hunt the Dragon Balls," Vegeta told her. "I found that radar you made after our son visited from the future. He said that his counterpart, Kami, created them, and they can bring everyone who was killed back from the dead."

Bulma sighed, feeling a sense of hope return. "That's great. That means we'll get Peppan back soon."

"Actually…" Vegeta murmured quietly.

* * *

When Raditz had returned earlier, carrying Peppan's lifeless body, Piccolo had tossed the idea of finding the Dragon Balls out at them. Raditz had been eerily quiet as the topic was discussed around him, still not letting go of his mate. An anticipative energy surrounded the group until Raditz released a firm "no." Everyone had been shocked by his rejection of the idea. "When we were told about the Dragon Balls back when the other Trunks was here, after Cold…Peppan and I discussed the possibilities of it. We had both decided, then, that if we were to ever die in battle, neither of us would want to be wished back. I refuse to go back on her wishes."

"But daddy," Cella called out, "that was a long time ago. Maybe…"

"I can't go against her wishes, no matter what I want," Raditz remarked, feeling emptiness inside, dead and hollow, as he uttered those words.

"Raditz."

The Saiyan looked over to see Vegeta walking over to him. His friend's appearance shocked Raditz. He was surprised the prince had left Bulma's side. Emotions surged through him, feelings of sorrow and empathy. "Hey."

"She was an amazing warrior," Vegeta said in consolation. "Words cannot describe how thankful I am that she saved my son."

Raditz could not meet Vegeta's gaze. "You guys are our family," he stated. "Of course she…"

"Let me take her," Vegeta suggested. Raditz appeared affronted. "You should be with your daughter. I will give her a proper burial."

The prince could tell that Raditz was reluctant, but this was necessary. Raditz needed time to grieve, but Vegeta had another arrangement in mind. Carefully, his friend transferred his mate to him, and Vegeta carried her away. Vegeta turned away from Raditz, but glanced back at him over his shoulder. "I swear to you, Raditz. Cooler will not be left alive."

Raditz didn't respond, his whole body feeling hollow, his heart numb. Vegeta took that as his cue to leave, moving to walk away. As he did, Raditz called out his name. "Vegeta…" The prince paused in his stride. "Give him hell."

The prince smirked sadly. "I'll give him worse than that," he promised, continuing his trek to the house.

Vegeta brought the woman into the house towards Dr. Briefs's basement lab. The doctor exchanged a conspiring glance with his son-in-law, gesturing to a pod he had ready for him. Gently, the prince laid Peppan in the pod, the doctor turning on some freezing mechanism. One day, Vegeta was certain, Raditz would get past the shock and pain caused by the severed bond, and he would want to bring his mate back from the grave. Until then, the doctor promised his son-in-law to keep the woman perfectly preserved, just in case. In the meantime, though, Vegeta still had another battle to face and a promise to keep. Cooler would die by his hand for all the pain he had caused them. He would make sure of it.

Of course, Vegeta felt like they had an edge. After all, there was no way for Cooler or Gero to know what had happened on Earth. Even though they were still out there, they had no idea that their weapon had already been destroyed. They would never see a counterattack coming.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

* * *

A somber air covered everyone at Capsule Corp. the next morning. Peppan's death had hit everyone hard that the victory over Cell seemed empty. It didn't mean that Vegeta and Celen weren't thrilled to get their mates back. Bulma's and Tights's parents were both overcome with emotion when their two daughters had finally recovered and come out of the infirmary. Trunks and Bulla both stayed very close to Bulma, and Tomaren had actually opted to remain in the compound, though standing off in another room, silently observing his mother and father, a flicker of relief passing over him.

Bulma was happy to see that her human friends were there, as well as Piccolo. She hadn't seen them all in so long, since she had left Earth, save by video calling, and lately her duties had kept her busy from even that.

The reunion was short lived as the Saiyans all kept looking out into the backyard, Raditz still standing out there, looking at the sky. Kakarot was the first to speak of it after a concerned sigh escaped him. "He's been out there all night. I couldn't even convince him to come inside to eat dinner or breakfast."

"I can't even imagine what he must be going through," Tights empathized, a frown etched on her face. "I wish there was something we could do for him."

"When I lost my mate," Nappa started, "there was no helping me, at first. In the beginning, I kept getting myself into intense battles, some that I couldn't win, on purpose in attempts to try and be with her. If it wasn't for Kalina, I would have succumb to the depression. She kept telling me over and over how she and her family still needed me." He looked over to the prince with an unreadable expression. "If it weren't for you, I would have never recovered."

Vegeta sort of understood what Nappa was saying, but it didn't keep the prince from staring back at his guardian, bemused by his logic. He didn't know how getting Nappa into the hell on Frieza's ship had helped him in _any_ way, but he wasn't about to question the man. Celen cast a startled glance his father's way. He hadn't know that at all. After his mother died, he and his father had drifted further apart, and now he was starting to understand why. If this experience with Cell taking Tights had been any indication, the loss of a mate was pure hell. In his and Vegeta's case, though, they were able to free their loved ones. It was not the same thing.

Bardock was listening, but he did not offer anything on this particular subject. Unlike the former general, he _had_ given into the depression, and he made life difficult on both his sons for so long. He felt like he had failed them both, even more now with Raditz. If only he could have determined what his vision meant, why his intuition had flared up in Peppan's presence. Maybe if he had been able to control the blasted power he was given to him, then he would have been able to spare Raditz the pain he knew all too well.

"Should we arrange a memorial service?" Bunny asked, looking to her son-in-law.

Vegeta shook his head. "No," he told her. "Saiyans handle deaths in their own way. Right now we need to leave Raditz be. We honor our fallen heroes, but not really in the same way as your funeral services. Seeing one's deceased mate…" The prince shook his head again, not wanting to think about it.

"You made a good call," Bardock finally spoke up, Vegeta meeting his dark gaze. "Getting Peppan away from Raditz." Vegeta could hear the man's unspoken thanks and nodded.

"Do you think he wants to talk about it?" Chi Chi asked, receiving many heads shaking as her answer.

"We Saiyans weren't one to call attention to feelings," Nappa reminded her. "We already know what he's feeling from the bond. He doesn't need to verbalize it, especially with how hard it's hitting him."

While everyone was discussing what to do and what not to do, Bulma quietly snuck away. It was easier to do that now that she didn't have an energy signature. Honestly, she couldn't stay inside, not when Raditz was standing out there all alone mourning. She had been close to Raditz and Peppan ever since she had moved to Planet Vegeta, and their families were so close, now intertwined by Tarble's and Cella's mateship.

Silently, she stepped up beside the Saiyan, Raditz keeping his gaze towards the sky and his fists clenched. Bulma wondered if he even knew she was there, but then Raditz negated that thought, stating, "You're awake."

"Yeah," she replied softly. "I…I don't know what to say," she admitted, her sullen gaze settled on the grass. She saw Raditz shift in the corner of her eye, the man finally looking to her. "She was one of my best friends, and I don't know if I could have made it on Planet Vegeta without her friendship. If it weren't for her…my son would be dead. I can never explained to you how thankful yet doleful I feel. A part of me really wishes I could cry right now."

She looked up to Raditz, the man clearly stunned by her emotional confession. His wide eyes softened, and he shook his head. "Your emotions say it all, Bulma. And…Peppan…" Bulma noted that when he said the name, it seemed so foreign, probably from the strain of thinking about her. "She valued your friendship, too. She never had a true friend like you that she could confide in. Now, I appreciate you coming out here and your words, but I really just want to be left alone right now."

Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze, before silently going back inside. The conversation had taken a turn, a combination of catching up with others and then starting to create a battle plan against Cooler and Gero. The princess couldn't handle it right now. She felt so emotional, especially after her talk with Raditz. Immediately, she went to the basement, gripping on one of the wall's corners tightly, slightly cracking it. She leaned her head against it, her eyes clenched shut as if she were about to cry. The woman felt so lost, probably still a little disoriented from being absorbed. Everything was wrong, and she felt helpless despite this new strength she was given.

The woman jumped when she felt a hand on her back having been so wrapped up in her own sadness. She turned to see her father standing there with sad, understanding eyes. For a moment, she didn't even care that she had still been a little angry with him. She didn't care about the past. Bulma dropped down before him, hugging the man tightly, Dr. Briefs gripping her just as hard and her body shook.

"Everything is going to work out, Bulma," he told her in an uncharacteristic, optimistic tone.

"How do you know that?" she challenged, not believing him for the moment.

He didn't answer her, instead extending some orange orb with stars on it to his daughter. The sphere had some sort of energy about it that Bulma could feel. Her eyes searched her father's holding a question that she hadn't even asked when he told her, "It's a Dragon Ball, the ones that Piccolo mentioned. All these years, I had one of them. I guess it's lucky no one ever came searching." Bulma blinked at him, and he got back on topic. "They were discussing them last night as a way to bring the people back, and even if Raditz is saying 'no' for now, Vegeta came to me and asked me to preserve Peppan's body while you all give Raditz some time to grieve."

Bulma felt slightly relieved that Vegeta had been thinking so far ahead. Right now Raditz was devastated, and he wasn't thinking clearly. It was possible he would change his mind in the future, but as it stood now he couldn't see passed his own pain. The princess's eyes returned to the Dragon Ball, her mind instantly coming up with some crazy idea.

"Dad?" Bulma called out before the man could walk away. He gave his daughter his undivided attention. "Do you think I can have that ball for a little while?"

Dr. Briefs seemed perplexed, but he had no issue handing the two-starred sphere to his daughter. He then left her, Celen coming down to meet him and the two talking cryptically about some other strategy. Bulma couldn't prevent her bafflement to the image in front of her, gaping at the two before they rounded the corner, surprised to see them actually _getting along_.

 _What the heck happened when we were inside that monstrosity?_ the woman questioned, but then her attention went back to the Dragon Ball in her hand. Her fleeting idea had taken root in her mind, knowing that if she could sense energy from the ball that she could track it. Other races had come up with technology similar to that used in scouters during Frieza's day, but more fine-tuned and specific. It was technology that her father had finally decided to use, something she had access to.

The Earth was a big place, and so Bulma assumed that these Dragon Balls had to be all over the place. It was by sheer luck that one happened to be in her father's possession. This ball, it would help her in creating a device, a tracker, one specific for Dragon Balls. That would make finding them all the easier, and she didn't even think it would take her that long. It was the perfect distraction for the day as the others came up with an effective plan. She would honor her friend's sacrifice, and when Raditz did decide to bring Peppan back, locating the seven orbs would be just that much easier.

* * *

Bulma wasn't the only one to visit Raditz outside, and the Saiyan couldn't help but force a breath through his nose. He wanted to be left alone. Why could no one see that?

"Uncle Raditz?"

The Saiyan turned, surprised to see his eldest nephew standing before him with a serious expression on his face. _Gohan?_ he thought. _What is he doing here?_

"I know we haven't spent a ton of time together," Gohan stated apologetically, "and mainly that was because I'm just not as interested in training as the others. I was focused on school and Videl, and even though I trained, I wasn't prepared, and so I didn't go, but I should have been there. I'm so sorry."

Raditz quirked a brow, uncertain as to why his nephew was saying all of these things. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know if me being there would have made a difference," Gohan admitted, unable to look his uncle in the eye, "but I feel like I should have been there all along. Even when I was training, I wasn't really here. I wasn't trying to get to know everyone like Gohan, thinking that there would be time when this mess, this fight…when it was all over. I regret it, now. I wish I had taken the time to get to know you and Aunt Peppan." Finally, Gohan looked up to meet the gaze of the Saiyan before him, a strong resolve shining in his eyes. "Videl and I are having a little girl," he told the man. "We're planning to name her Pan, in Aunt Peppan's honor."

The admission jolted Raditz out of the gloomy trance in which he had entrapped himself, and his arms felt to his side as he fully faced his nephew. "Gohan," he breathed out in amazement before Gohan's doleful expression disappeared behind a sad smile that was reminiscent of his father's. "I…" Raditz swallowed thickly, not knowing what to say at the gesture. He shook his head, trying to rein in his tumultuous emotions. Once he had composed himself, he said, "You know, Peppan and I really kind of liked it here. Once your father took over as general, we were planning on retiring to Earth."

Gohan seemed shocked by the revelation, but it quickly wore off as he considered his uncle's words. "I'd love to show you more of the planet. There's a lot of place I think you'd like."

Raditz gave a curt nod and finally decided to leave his spot. As he turned to go back into the house, he paused to regard Gohan, placing his hand firmly on his shoulder in silent thanks. He finally went inside, leaving Gohan in the backyard wearing nothing but a warm smile on his face.

The younger Saiyan decided to take his leave then, and that's when Cella and Tarble had come from around the house. The two of them had been worried about Raditz all night, and Cella had wanted to go and check on her father. They had no idea that someone would have beaten them to the punch or that Raditz had planned to move to Earth when all was said and done. Knowing glanced were exchanged between the mated couple. Cella was clearly torn. Tarble's place was on Planet Vegeta. She knew that, but she could not leave her father in this state, not when he lost her mother.

"I know what you're going to say," Tarble spoke softly, "and I need you to know…Cella, my place is with you." His mate's eyes widened, filling with tears. "I know you were about to tell me to leave you behind, but I can't do that anymore than my brother would have when it came to the thought of leaving Bulma behind when the division happened."

"What about your parents? Or the kingdom? What about your brother and Trunks?"

"Cella," Tarble breathed out. "It'll be hard to be away from them, but the alliance was restored. It's not like we won't see them again. As for the kingdom, Vegeta is heir to the throne. If something, god forbid, were to happen, then of course I'd have to re-evaluate, but my place isn't there, Cella. I'm not leaving my mate behind. Besides, I'm sure Dr. Briefs would allow me to continue working with him."

"Tarble…"

"So, don't worry about a thing," the prince stated, offering her a smile. "I'm going to go call my father. You go and make sure yours is eating."

Cella nodded to her mate and watched as he walked away. She wasn't completely surprised by his declaration or decision, but she had to admit there was a part of her that worried that they were going to need to have a much longer and more in-depth discussion than that. Honestly, she was a little overwhelmed by her decision. The Saiyan had no idea her parents were discussing living on Earth. It never crossed her mind at all, but she just couldn't leave her father. If he wanted to go through with the plans he made with her mother, then she refused to stop him. Besides, it would probably be hell for him to return to the home he had made with her mother. She just couldn't even imagine.

Tarble felt the same. He knew Raditz had to be suffering so immensely. The prince knew the older Saiyan well, having grown up around him and being so close with his daughter from childhood. Tarble adored him and Peppan. They were his in-laws. The fact that Peppan had been taken from his mate and her father was terrible, and it made Tarble feel sick that he could do nothing to make the situation better. This…it was the least he could do for the two of them. Besides, he never really felt like he belonged in the palace. As much as he loved his brother and cousins and their family, Tarble always felt like he was just present. Here, assisting Dr. Briefs, he felt like he was actually doing _something_. This was the only way.

"Tarble?" King Vegeta spoke, looking at his youngest son on the monitor. "I was surprised when Zorn said I had a call from you."

"Yeah…" Tarble murmured quietly. "Father…there are some things I need to tell you."

The king's brown furrowed in concern. Tarble's voice indicated terrible news. Of course, Tarble started the discussion with a bit of good news, though the prince could admit to himself that he was insanely nervous about what he was about to say. "Cella and I are mated," he told his father. "We…mated without ceremony."

The king just gawped at him before grinning. "I'm surprised it took this long."

Tarble fell over in shock at the nonchalant way his father accepted the arrangement before he quickly composed himself. "You mean you aren't angry?"

"My father made that law," the king stated, his eyes filled with bitterness. "I don't really think it's necessary. As a royal, of course a ceremony is preferred anywhere, but we aren't going to banish you over something like that. Besides, Saiyan mateships are private. If it was what the two of you wanted, then no one else should interfere."

Relief flooded Tarble as his father said this, but then he remembered the full reason why he was calling. "There's…more…"

King Vegeta waited patiently as his son began to tell him the terrible events that occurred. His expression reflected one of horror when he heard that Bulma and Tights, whom he had already learned were sisters, were used for some sick and disgusting experiment. The pain his son and Celen must have endured was horrendous, and the fact that Raditz was experiencing that pain ten-fold was even more sobering. Tarble explained what he and Cella had heard, and what he planned to do. As much as the king was loathe to allow his youngest son to live so far away, permission was granted, as long as Tarble promised to keep in touch and visit. The prince agreed wholeheartedly. He could never leave his family behind, after all.

* * *

Training was put off for the day. Everyone needed a break after everything that had happened. It didn't mean that no one was planning the next move. Vegeta, Nappa, and Kakarot were sitting in the kitchen discussing tactics. They had been planning to wait to see Cooler's next move before, assuming themselves to be safe due to the shield. Now, though, after such a blow was dealt, they were taking the fight to the Arcosian bastard himself. But first, they needed to decide who was going to the ship and who would remain on Earth in case something backfired.

"I think I should stay on Earth with Raditz while you guys sneak onto the ship," Kakarot told his friend. Vegeta didn't seemed shocked by the declaration, understanding why the younger Saiyan felt the need to remain by his brother's side.

Vegeta glanced to the side, noticing the humans, the Harmon, and the Namek were listening in. Though Vegeta could guess the answer, he still extended the invitation to join them in battle. "Even if you didn't assist with Cell, since our personal matters took precedence, if you decide you want to take on Cooler and his men, we aren't stopping you."

"As tempting as that offer is," Piccolo started, "I'll have to decline. The Dragon Balls are connected to me, and if I died in battle, they go as well. Until they're all found, we can't make the wish to restore the lives that were lost."

Yamcha shook his head. "I'm thankful to be included, but I can't. After witnessing that fight against that thing…no amount of training I've done over the year compares to what you all can do. I know my limits."

"We all deserve a shot," Tien stated, "Launch especially, but Yamcha is right. We're not foolish enough to believe we stand a chance against Cooler. We'll sit this one out."

"Understood," Nappa remarked. "Honestly, were not going up against the weak peons anymore. Those that survived the battle on Earth are of higher strength, and the ones of them who were the weakest most likely perished when their ships collided with the shield."

"Good riddance," Launch hissed. She looked to Vegeta. "I know you guys'll knock their blocks off for all of us."

Vegeta nodded, looking back to the two Saiyans. "We already know Trunks and Tomaren will want to fight. Goten also."

Kakarot didn't deny it. "Gohan will want to stay here. As strong as he is, he was never one to resort to violence. I kept trying to get him to train with Goten and me more, but his drive lies elsewhere."

"Fair enough," Nappa stated. He looked over to the kitchen to see Celen leaning against the island. "What about you, son? Feel like kicking some Arcosian ass?"

Celen closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath through his nose before turning his head to regard his father. "That bastard is responsible for my mate being turned into a cyborg and the fact that she and Bulma were nearly taken from me, and my son's mental state. You bet your ass I'm going. That son of a bitch is going to die today, one way or another."

The prince smirked at Celen's declaration. "You and I are going to get along well, Celen." The older Saiyan's expression mirrored his.

When everyone agreed on who was going and staying, Bulma pulled Vegeta aside, talking to him lowly as she expressed what she wanted. The princess didn't want her family to hear, not after they had just gotten her back. She knew her plans would upset them, even more than the stupid remote control that Celen had destroyed. "I'm going, too," she declared, not at all surprising her mate. She expected the prince to reject her desire, but he merely nodded his acceptance. "You're…okay with this?"

"You're capable," Vegeta reminded her. As much as they hated that Gero had experimented on her, Bulma had more strength than she had before the procedure. Her energy was endless and stable, and her body was more resilient. It would take a lot more than a ki blast to cause her serious harm, and the training they had done in the past prepared her to expect the unexpected. "This is your fight, also. You may be a little disoriented from being inside a bug for a couple of weeks, but you are a Saiyan and deserve to fight alongside us."

The two shared a kiss, Bulma conveying her appreciation of his approval. Vegeta gently pressed her against the wall, not breaking contact as he mumbled against her lips, "But the bastard who laid his hands on you is mine."

Bulma snorted slightly, her chuckle muffled by her lover's lips. "Not a problem," she mumbled against him. Truthfully, she wanted to see that freak Turles get what was coming to him. "Just as long as you leave Gero to me."

"As you wish."

A similar conversation took place upstairs in Trunks's room. He gone to change into his armor, his mind on the past twenty-four hours. He couldn't believe that he had nearly been killed, that Peppan had _died_ for him. The woman had always been like a second mother to him, and she had given up her life because he had been too preoccupied and not on his game. It shouldn't have happened. Cooler and his men were all going to pay for this.

"Trunks?"

The prince looked up to see his mate standing in the door. She looked to him, her eyes filled with nerves due to his uncharacteristically cold gaze. His expression softened only slightly as he walked over to the woman. Thia reached out to him, touching the breastplate of his armor before shaking herself out of her trance. She met his gaze, her eyes now full of determination.

"You don't have to say anything," Trunks stated before she could speak. "I know you want to go and face Inone. You may still be training, but I know you're ready to deal with him at least. Thia, you deserve to finally stick it to your brother. Just, you need to promise me one thing."

Thia nodded and said, "Anything."

"Don't get involved in any other battle," he ordered gently. "Just Inone."

"Okay," the princess agreed before shyly smiling. "I saw the battle with Cell on the television. Honestly…I don't think I could handle that, anyway. But I just can't sit here and do nothing knowing that my brother betrayed the alliance. I don't want to run away and hide anymore."

Trunks wrapped his arms around her, his pride for his mate shining so brightly in his mind. "You never have to. And just know, I'm with you all the way. You won't have to fight him alone." Her smile lit his soul. "Now, let's go meet the others."

* * *

They went downstairs to find everyone outside, saying their goodbyes. Vegeta, Nappa, Bardock, and Tomaren were watching the exchanges between their kin. Celen was reassuring Tights, forehead pressed to hers, promising he'd be back to her soon. The woman had opted to stay behind, not wanting to be a liability in their battle with her inexperience. Besides, she was at the ready, her computer hacked into the security mainframe of Cooler's ship. With the surveillance system at their disposal, she could direct everyone from there.

Bulla was sending Goten off with the others. Normally, she would have gone to fight as well, but she was worried about her friend. She decided to stay with Cella in case she needed someone to talk to. Trunks understood and hugged his sister tightly. Part of him was thankful she didn't have to be a part of the battle, anyway.

At this point, they were all ready to go, but Dr. Briefs could not stand to see them go without the information on Cooler's weakness. He had spent the whole day, working diligently and skipping breakfast just to make sure they'd have the knowledge they needed. They were all excellent fighters, and the doctor believed that they would end Cooler with or without the information. Still, after all he had done in the past, he needed to make sure the Saiyans had every advantage at their disposal.

All of his efforts paid off. He had decoded every last bit of information.

When he showed up outside, eager and breathless, he called out to them.

"Wait!"

Everyone stopped and turned to see Dr. Briefs running out into the yard. Bulma looked to her father questioningly, and the Saiyans all regarded him sternly save Celen. "I take it you figured out the rest of the code?"

Dr. Briefs nodded, surprising everyone. Honestly, many of them had forgotten about the data Bulma and Tights had been trying to translate. They had been unable to get much done on it, and everyone had practically given up, not surrendering but planning their way around it. They were all astonished that Dr. Briefs had even involved himself, let alone was able to do what the two women couldn't, but it was done. Now, everyone was waiting for the answer they were looking for, a weakness they could exploit.

"It's their energy," the doctor stated. "It's highly unstable."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Hey, all! Another chapter here, and I have something cool to tell you. So, a long time ago, like about six years ago, I had done a request and drawn a Saiyan character. Of course, it didn't turn out like expected, and I kind of put it to bed, plus I can't even remember who requested it or not. ANYWAY! The cool thing is I found it all these years later, and it was pretty similar to how I picture Celen…not necessarily his outfit, but hairstyle and body type. So, I posted that on my DeviantArt account (Firestorm1991…keeping it simple), and now I officially have a face to the name. I hope to, at some point, try to get a picture for Tomaren, too. There's one for Cella already there on my DA account. Who knows? Maybe, at some point, I'll get more OCs drawn! In any case, I'm super excited to have Celen's picture up there now (a happy accident), so be sure to check it out when you can ^_^

* * *

The other Saiyans made their way to a ship, planning to launch into space and invade Cooler's ship. Tights was telling them over coms where to go on the ship to avoid Cooler's men. Surprisingly, Tomaren's hanger was still open and void of life. As the ship drew closer to Cooler's, Vegeta kept his eyes out in front, glaring the large spacecraft down. He and the other Saiyans were read for battle. His mind went back to the words Dr. Briefs had spoken.

" _The more transformation they have, the more unstable their energy. Four is the most they're able to maintain to the race's current knowledge, and they usually remain in the form they can contain their own energy. The further the form, the stronger their energy control. However, Cooler…he's rumored to have five, and even he doesn't use the transformation much or push it because he can barely contain his own energy when in it. It would be a strong transformation, but the longer he intends to hold it, the more unstable he'll become. Cooler could very well become his own downfall."_

Honestly, it explained a lot, how King Cold was stronger than Frieza, able to maintain his third form perfectly. Training aided in energy control, and that smarmy bastard, Frieza, never trained a day in his life, only able to walk around in his first form. Cooler was rumored to be the strongest of the trio, and he could hold his fourth form well. If the Saiyans could draw out the battle, he'd be forced to go into his rumored fifth form. The longer they kept the battle going, the more destructive it would be for Cooler, and with Bulma's endless supply of energy and his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, they could wear him down. His stamina would not last forever.

When they controlled the ship to land in the abandoned hanger, Tomaren couldn't help but feel a sense of surprise. It was still open for him. He wondered if Cooler had forgotten it was there. In any case, there was not much to worry about. They were there. The invasion had begun.

Tomaren was proven incorrect when lowly soldiers came out from hiding, attacking the group under the cover of the dark. Tights was startled when she heard battles cries and grunts, blinking in her daze. She had looked around and had seen nothing, her guilt consuming her. Feeling her emotions, Celen called into the com, _"Hey, it's fine. They blended in so that they wouldn't be seen. Cooler's just a step ahead, but it means nothing."_ Tights didn't feel any better about his remark.

The soldiers were weak enough to be destroyed on spot by Tomaren and the other Saiyans. They paused a moment before going further. If Cooler had expected them to show up, then it meant he'd have men all over the ship to come after them.

"So, we should divide and conquer?" Celen questioned after Vegeta gave his orders.

The prince nodded, but stated, "We should, but not alone. There are enough of us to separate, but I want no one alone. These PTO bastards fight dirty." His eyes cast over to his and his son's mates. "And not all of us have dealt with their brand of tactics."

"Hey, don't worry about me," Bulma assured him. "I know how these guys are. I fought Zarbon, remember?"

Vegeta nodded, but Celen just gaped at the woman in shock. "You did what?"

Bulma flashed her brother-in-law a smile. "Yeah…we can talk about that later."

"She's right," Tomaren stated firmly. "We need to stay focused."

So, they dropped the conversation and got back to the task at hand. As they sped through, finishing off the weaker soldiers, they parted ways in several different directions. Celen was headed straight to the lab with Bulma and his father, the three of them planning to take on Gero. Vegeta, along Goten, and Bardock, stormed straight for Cooler, all gunning for the frost demon. Tomaren stayed close to Trunks and Thia, the prince and his mate in search of Inone. Trunks and Tomaren planned to face Cooler with the others, but Trunks wanted to make sure the Needellen prince was taken care of for good.

* * *

Gero was expecting company, and he was ready to face the monkeys. It was highly irritating that his greatest creation had been defeated. He had hoped that wouldn't happen, and when Cooler suggested they prepare for an invasion by the enemy, Dr. Gero was insulted. The Arcosian didn't seem to have faith in his perfect creation. At first, Gero had no plans to prepare, but then he decided to take precautions. He had his computer system make some additions to his android body.

Of course, he wasn't expecting to see his Android 18 accompanying the Saiyan fools. His eyes narrowed. That would pose a problem.

"Good lord," Nappa hissed, seeing the abomination in front of him. "This freak actually turned _himself_ into a cyborg?"

Celen didn't respond to his father's words, but he had every right to be disturbed. After all, Celen fought Gero before, and, at that point, he could hardly stand a chance. It didn't matter, though. This bastard had hurt his mate and sister, and Celen had trained for a year in the Time Chamber. He was much stronger than he was when he narrowly escaped Gero's attack. The mad doctor seemed surprised to see him, though his gaze remained on Bulma. The Saiyan looked over to his sister-in-law seeing the flames of burning hatred reflected in her eyes, the same fire that was burning in his soul.

"It looks as if Cell was defeated," Gero stated forlornly yet stoically. "What a pity."

"You're so-called 'perfect' warrior was no match for us Saiyans," Celen declared, crossing his arms and standing proud and tall. " _And_ you had to go and piss us off by using my mate and sister as catalysts for his transformation. I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but I won't be leaving her until you're in pieces on the floor where you belong, you piece of shit."

Gero actually smirked at that. "Need I remind you who was on the floor last time, Saiyan filth? You can try and fight, but the end result will be the same." His eyes travelled to Bulma. "Even if Eighteen is with you."

"Um, hello?" Bulma called out indignantly, getting into her fighting pose. "I'm not just another one of your experiments. My name is Bulma Briefs, and I'm a Saiyan princess."

"Fine, _princess,_ " Gero sneered, crouching down. "I'll destroy you first."

* * *

Vegeta along with Gotan and Bardock made their way towards Cooler, the three demolishing the Arcosian's soldiers. Honestly, Vegeta was thankful for the backup. He remembered fighting Cold alongside Kakarot, and he honestly had hoped the Saiyan would join him. He understood, however, Kakarot's and Gohan's desire to stay behind with Raditz while he mourned. Someone had to keep the older Saiyan distracted while they finished off this war.

They were drawing closer to where the frost demon stood. He had such a massive energy, larger than that of Frieza or King Cold, and Vegeta was not surprised how he had outlasted both his brother and father. From what he gathered from Tomaren's countenance, Cooler was a great strategist and had the right to be confident in his own prowess. Still, Vegeta was stronger. He was fighting for the good of his and Bulma's world as well as the whole alliance. He was fighting to get justice for his brother-in-arms. Nothing would stop him from ending the Planet Trade on this day.

Before the reached Cooler's lair, another energy flickered and stopped Vegeta and Bardock in their tracks. Goten followed suit, staring at the two in confusion. _I wonder why they stopped. We're almost there…_

Finally, the sound of footsteps caught the youth's attention from the direction his grandfather and the prince were staring. Both looked incredibly feral. Goten learned why moments later as a doppelgänger of him, his father, and his grandfather came out of the shadows. A sinister and amused chuckle rang out in the space in the ship, the newcomer looking pretty satisfied with himself. "Hello, brother," he spoke so smoothly before his attention turned to the prince. "And Prince Vegeta…what a nice surprise. How is your idiot of a father?"

Vegeta grit his teeth, his fists clenched and shaking. The rage he felt upon seeing the treasonous bastard who had dared to lay a hand on his mate was so intense, the prince was struggling to keep his wits about himself. He wanted to launch into an attack immediately.

Bardock, sensing the prince's energy rising, decided to get in between them. The psychic didn't know what his brother had done to warrant such a reaction from the Saiyan royal, but he knew it had to be something terrible beyond simply kidnapping the princess. While Vegeta regained his composure, he'd take care of his twin. Honestly, this fight was a long time coming. Besides, his visions told him that he would finally face his brother in battle. Turles smirked at him, that deranged gleam in his eye. "It's been too long, Bardock."

"Not nearly long enough," Bardock returned, immediately getting into a defensive position. Turles snickered and followed suit. "Never imagined I'd see a loose cannon like you working for an Arcosian."

"What can I say?" Turles cockily droned, his eyes lingering on the furious prince. "There was something I wanted."

Bardock's eyes widened at the implication, especially when Vegeta's energy flared further. Had his brother really done what he thought he had? The psychic's eyes narrowed at his sibling, disgusted by the notion. How dare he stoop so low that he would go after anyone's mate like that? "You're a selfish piece of trash, you know that?"

To mock him, Turles asked, "So, remind me, how are your boys?" His eyes lit up with amusement knowing that Bardock had been selfishly avoid both his children for the longest time. Bardock figured he must have been keeping tabs on them.

 _Just keep digging your own grave, you son of a bitch,_ Bardock mentally hissed before he made an offensive strike against his brother.

The two, in the past, were always evenly matched. Honestly, what had given Bardock the edge in their spars was his quick ability to adjust and his strategic mind. Turles never thought any of his moves through, always trying to go for the quickest way to defeat someone. He was never a challenge for Bardock, and eventually his twin went on to find other opponents, including Nappa's son. Though Turles believed himself to be the strongest, he was still never able to best either Celen or his own brother.

Now, though, it seemed like Turles was holding his own, pulling out crafty and deceitful moves that would baffle any opponent. Bardock wasn't any opponent. His psychic abilities came in handy in fights like these, not when he would get visions, but when he was instinctually able to perceive each and every move.

Turles still didn't seem phased by his brother's strength or perception, and he began to delve into ki usage, his energy forced into each blow. Bardock avoided many of the hits, but the ones that hit hurt only slightly. His twin was a fool if he thought he was any match for a Super Saiyan who had faced against Frieza. Eventually, Bardock managed to turn the tables, using his own energy to overpower Turles, and that was when Vegeta had had enough.

"Stand down."

The order prevented Bardock from dealing the final blow. He was so close to defeating his brother once and for all. As much as he wanted to ignore the prince and follow through with his attack, he couldn't. The prince needed this way more than he did.

Bardock's ki dispelled from his hand, a small jolt knocking Turles down to his knees. The warrior's expression silently conveyed to the prince, "He's all yours."

Vegeta slowly made his way to Turles, the fighter still catching his breath before he looked up to the royal hatefully. There was nothing Vegeta needed or wanted to say to the snake. Instead, he initiated communication by breaking both of Turles's wrists.

The traitorous Saiyan yelled out in shock. Honestly, Vegeta expected it. The way he had attacked him was merciless and calculated, done in a way that would cause the most pain. Vegeta made sure to shatter his fingers and arms, too. He was not normally one for torture, but he wanted to make the purpose of his actions excruciatingly clear. He would destroy his hands and arms for touching his mate's body, yet there was still one other punishment that was warranted.

While Turles was reining in his level of pain, Vegeta sent a powerful ki blast through his face, for forcing a kiss on Bulma.

Turles was dead, and he hadn't even seen it coming.

Goten watched on in shock and horror. He knew that his grandfather's twin had taken Bulma, and whatever Vegeta did to him was definitely a just punishment. Still, Goten had never seen something so gruesome. He shook it off quickly. After all, once he joined the army he'd be exposed to sights like this. It was after the fight, when Vegeta turned to him, that he saw a flicker of apology in the prince's eyes.

"It was personal," he told Goten as an explanation. "I did not mean for you to witness that, but he deserved it, and I am not sorry for my actions."

Goten held up his hands in defense. "Hey, no worries here. It was just surprising. I have no doubt you were justified. I don't know what happened, but if someone ever hurt Bulla, I would find a way to end them."

Vegeta nodded and looked to Bardock. Stoic as ever, the man did not seem to have a reaction about his twin's demise. Instead, he looked away from the body to Vegeta and crossed his arms. "Bastard had it coming," he stated. "Now, let's continue on to Cooler. He's the reason we're here."

The rage towards Turles left Vegeta and was replaced by the burning ire he felt towards any of Frieza's blood. After all, Cooler had orchestrated everything they had all suffered: Celen's and Tights's imprisonment, Tomaren's instincts, Bulma's kidnapping and transformation, his and Celen's mate being used to power a bioweapon, and now the death of one of their own. If it was the last thing Vegeta did, the prince would be sending that demon to Hell where he belonged. "Yes, let's move on." He looked back to Turles's destroyed body. "There's nothing of any worth here."

* * *

Finding Inone was easy, his energy like a homing beacon for Trunks and Thia, Tomaren following close behind to kill other soldiers trying to land sneak attacks. On the way to where the Needellen was stationed, Tomaren had gotten sidetracked, breaking away from his cousin and the princess. Salza had assaulted him, Cooler's second planning to end the life of the traitorous assassin. Trunks was worried for his cousin, but he knew Tomaren could hold his own. He grew up around these bastards, and now it was time for him to show them the man he had become away from them.

Besides, Trunks needed to keep focused on Inone. They were getting so close.

As for Tomaren, he had no qualms about ending the life of Cooler's second. Salza had once shown him slight respect, but only as the frost demon's pawn, still ridiculing him whenever he could. No one who worked under the Arcosians seemed to have any respect for the Saiyan race. They undermined them, believed them to be foolish and weak. _They_ were the ones who exhibited those qualities, and Tomaren was determined to show Salza before his life was snuffed out, ended.

"Well, Soldier," Salza spoke, "we meet again. And here we thought you were dead."

Tomaren's dark eyes narrowed, the Saiyan working hard to keep his anger from getting the best of him. Knowing Salza was the one who had subdued his father and sent his minions to kidnap his pregnant mother, bringing the three of them into this hellhole, did something to his insides that threatened to bubble out of him. "It takes more than that to kill a Saiyan," he answered menacingly.

Salza appeared displeased by his statement. "Oh, we know all about that. Your race is like a city of cockroaches, always coming back for more."

"Funny, since your doctor sent a roach after us."

"You're gotten quite cheeky since you've been around your filthy kind," Salza growled before shifting his posture. "I liked you better the other way, Soldier."

Tomaren also altered his form, moving to defend any exposed areas. Unlike Salza, Cooler trained him to have the perfect precision. Where most of Salza's vitals were guarded, there was still many POKs Tomaren could exploit. He smirked. This would be easy. "Fine by me. I never liked you." He quickly dashed to striking position, overcoming Salza instantly and shocking the arrogant alien. "And my name is Tomaren, son of Celen and Tights." He drove his fist through Salza's body, the man dying instantly. Then, Tomaren withdrew his fist, letting Salza's body drop, shaking the blood off as if it were nothing.

Leaving the former soldier behind, Tomaren went off to find his cousin and his mate.

* * *

Inone wasn't surprised when Trunks came to find him. He was certain his harlot of a sister had filled her intended in on everything. It mattered not. The Needellen was ready to face the Saiyan. Their battle was a long time coming. No matter how strong the monkey prince was, Inone would overcome and defeat him, proving his race to be far superior.

It did surprise him when Thia showed up alongside the prince.

The Needellen was disgusted to see them together, especially the prince touching his sister's hand. He was certain she had been tainted far worse than that. He snorted at the disgrace, but he was slightly amused. "Who would have thought you would bring that woman back to the ship," Inone taunted. "In the middle of a warzone, no less. I guess you don't care about the life of your…intended." Inone spat the final word with derision.

"Thia is my mate," Trunks stated, shocking the Needellen, "and she's plenty equipped to deal with the likes of you."

Inone scoffed in disbelief. "Please. That woman is nothing and will never amount to anything. Honestly, if you really did mate with her, I pity you. She's your burden now."

Thia walked forward, her stance tall and proud. Trunks was surprised to see such an expression of hatred on her features, but honestly he wouldn't complain. He smirked as he sensed her emotions. He felt her confidence. She was no longer afraid to face her brother, and for that he was immense proud of her. "I am not a burden," she challenged. "You know nothing of who I am or what I am capable. Trunks was the one who saw the best in me, and now I am my own woman. But you…you're a traitor and a bully, and that makes you weak. I despise you. You've dug yourself so deep into a hole that it's pathetic."

Turquoise eyes narrowed at the woman. "I don't recall granting you permission to speak, witch."

"She doesn't need your permission," Trunks snarled. "Thia is free of you and your people completely now, traitor." He took to his battle pose, and Inone nearly gawped when Thia did as well. "And we'll finish you off together."

* * *

Back with Vegeta, he and the others were close to where Cooler had stayed. The Arcosian didn't even try to escape and avoid the upcoming battle. Yes, Vegeta had heard from his sister-in-law that Cooler was stronger than Frieza and Cold combined, but it didn't matter. They Saiyans would finish him, and they'd use Cooler's own unstable energy to do it.

They finally stumbled across the frost demon himself, Cooler standing at the viewing dock of his ship, glaring down at the Earth. Though his energy was calm, Vegeta could sense a storm approaching as Cooler turned away from his platform to face them. Unlike the other two Arcosians Vegeta had dealt with, the Saiyan could not get a read on Cooler's emotions or thoughts. It made sense that Tomaren had been so devoid of his own repressed emotions, the stoic façade covering up and slight inkling. The prince was astounded that Cooler could appear more menacing than his tormentor and the bastard who had planned force his mate and son into servitude.

"You monkeys are becoming a thorn in my side," Cooler spoke monotonously. "It's a wonder why my brother wanted to destroy you all."

Coal eyes narrowed in derision. Vegeta took it back. He was exactly like Cold and Frieza. "Frieza failed in that endeavor, as did your father, and you will not succeed either."

"Oh please," Cooler scoffed, the only bit of emotion shining through in that moment. "I am stronger than my brother ever was."

That flicker was the nail Vegeta needed to dig into Cooler's coffin. He could sense the hatred just from the disparaging tone the Arcosian used when talking about his brother. A vague memory surfaced as the prince recalled that the two brothers loathed each other. His usual, vexing smirk appeared, irritating Cooler. If Vegeta's countenance could piss him off so easily, then his next words would infuriate the enemy.

"If Frieza was still alive today, he would have surpassed you."

Incensed by Vegeta's annoying truthful words, Cooler immediately powered up. The three Saiyans got into their battle stances. Bardock was surprised how a few measly words could send the apathetic Arcosian into a fit of rage. His power already seemed to be flying off the handle. _Heh,_ the psychic mentally chuckle. _Looks like the prince hit a nerve._

Getting Cooler to destroy himself would be a piece of cake.

* * *

A/N: Alright, everyone, the final battle is getting underway, and there're already a ton of intense emotions flying around. We're drawing closer towards the end of the story, also. Until next time!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

* * *

Gero hadn't expected such a challenging battle facing the Saiyan he had bested and Dr. Briefs's daughter. The girl had taken him by surprise when they first engaged in combat. He expected her to cower over his abilities. He had made his new body resilient, training it for many years after his transformation. In his training, he learned many different fighting styles, programmed a few in. But Bulma…she had experience, and the scientist had not been prepared for that. Yes, he knew she was the Saiyan princess, but never had he heard of her fighting prowess.

Of course, he tried to fight dirty after that, causing Nappa and Celen to join into the fray. They had let the princess have her fight, but they had no plans to let Gero try to have his way with her. Bulma didn't seem to mind the interruption either, welcoming the two fighters onto her side. Gero was fighting three on one for a while until he was able to absorb some energy from the former Saiyan general. Nappa had been struggling to keep up with the "android" as it was, so having his energy stolen didn't help matters. He bowed out, and now Gero was facing Bulma and Celen together, neither warrior letting up on him for an instant.

Gero tried to slow them down, using Nappa's energy to send a few ki blasts their way, but they were easily dodged. He used his eye laser to try to cut Bulma to ribbons, but she utilized her own, limitless energy to form a pink barrier around her before charging at him and pummeling him in the face.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat us?" Bulma spat at him after he regrouped himself and started returning her blows. "You underestimated us _and_ gave me the power to actually stand up to you and Cooler. None of you are making it out of here."

"That's big talk coming from a girl like you," Dr. Gero challenged. "A spoiled brat who did anything her father told her." Bulma's expression grew dark and unsettling, and then she smirked and released a cruel chuckle. "What are you laughing at?"

"You," she responded, pulling back from him. "You have no idea who I am or what I'm about. I _never_ just did whatever my father told me to. He had to blackmail me into giving in, and I fought back. I may have wanted for nothing in terms or material possessions, but it was all for show. I was far from spoiled. And a girl like me? I'm sorry, but you clearly have no clue. I'm a Saiyan, and I've always been one at heart. Celen trained me. I've fought in underground circuits. And you…" She grinned menacingly at the stupefied doctor. "You've given me the power to back up my skill. If anything, you talk big for the idiot who made this all possible."

Before Gero could retort, Bulma gathered her energy, a mixture of her ki and that new energy she had. She didn't know what caused her to find her own ki, but she assumed it had to do with her emotional storm that brewed up underneath her as the scientist made his ignorant remarks. The blast was large, and Gero could hardly escape it. Of course, to make sure she didn't blow up the ship, Bulma had to hold back on a ton of power. Still, she fired that beam of mixing pink and blue energy, managing to incapacitate Gero.

Celen attacked next, forcing all of his weight as he rammed into Gero's gut causing the self-proclaimed android to gag. "That's for fucking with my mate and sister, you bastard," he remarked angrily, his heated eyes boring into Gero's. He didn't give the evil doctor a moment to respond and he severed his head from his body. He stood up and crushed Gero's head under his boot. "And that's for nearly taking them from us."

Celen turned to see Bulma helping his father up, the older Saiyan practically beaming as the two talked. He said something that seemed to make the woman smile, and once again Celen found himself completely baffled by his father's change. He shook it off, though, and joined them. All three of them were still breathing a bit heavy from the exertion of that battle. "Everything all right over here?" he asked them, looking over to his father.

"I'm fine," Nappa replied almost immediately. Celen could tell he didn't truly mean it, though. Having his energy ripped out of him probably wasn't the most pleasant of experiences. "You kids fought one heck of a battle."

"Heh," Celen responded, ignoring the fondness that crept up him as his father used such a term of endearment with them both. He looked over at Bulma, eyeing her up and down to make sure she hadn't been hurt in the battle. "What about you?"

"I'm okay," Bulma responded. "Honestly, he made more emotional blows than physical with me. It's funny that he practically gave Tights and I the strength to destroy him. From what I gather, though, he expected that neither of us had any fighting experience, so he never expected us to use that energy."

"It doesn't matter," Celen growled, his fists clenched as he thought of what Gero had done to them. "The bastard is dead now. We can move on. The prince just finished fighting someone and is on his way to Cooler."

Bulma nodded, but she was surprised that Vegeta was so close. She had been so focused on her own battle that she had no idea he had been fighting anyone else, though she did feel the residual effects of animosity and hatred burning through the bond. Whoever he had just battled must have done something really despicable to piss her mate off so badly.

Of course, Celen knew. It was when Bulma was facing Gero that he had sensed Vegeta in the same proximity of Turles, and he knew that cretin was dead. He decided not to say anything to Bulma. He knew what Turles had done to her, and he was perfectly content with the prince ending the scoundrel once and for all.

Moments later, they sensed the increasing energies on the other side of the ship, and they assued that the battle with Cooler had begun. They all exchanged knowing looks before Bulma said, "Let's go." They all agreed with the knowledge that backup would be needed.

* * *

Trunks's declaration infuriated Inone. To think that the Saiyan actually stated that he and his worthless sister would defeat him together, that could only mean that he committed one of the worst sins and actually _trained_ the woman. This disgusting prince had spat on the sanctity of the Needellen culture, and that was not something Inone would stand for. He didn't care how strong Trunks was rumored to be or that his harlot could fight. Thia was nothing to him now, not even a sister. She was just a waste, and he would make sure she pay for her crimes against their kingdom and her broken purity vow.

When the battle began, Inone went in, guns blazing. He set his sights on Trunks first. There was no way that Thia could keep up with him having just been training a short time. If he could disable the Saiyan first, he could set his sights on the traitorous female and end them both. It wouldn't be easy, but he had to play it smart.

Trunks being able to contend with him did not surprise the Needellen as he initiated his blazing barrage technique. He started by firing a barrage of kicks and punches, determined not to give Trunks an inch to attack. The Saiyan was able to block the majority of his hits, some of the weaker ones getting through. It seemed Trunks was a brilliant a strategist as he heard. Those minor hits would do nothing, and he focused all of his energy into protecting himself from stronger blows. Well, it mattered not. In continuing his assault, Inone threw Trunks back, forcing him into the air. Trunks managed to right himself, catching himself on the ground, only to look up and see Inone preparing his yellow ki to strike him down while he was disoriented. The Needellen had broken through his guard.

The attack would have been perfect if not for the surprising counterattack by Thia. The woman rushed at him, disappearing after she hit him with amazing precision and accuracy. She knocked Inone back, his ki dissipating, and then used her speed to attack him in a hit-and-run type fashion. Inone could hardly block her offensive onslaught. At the end of her torrent of attacks, she practically teleported behind him and set him careening into the wall with a well-placed axe kick.

Inone was in a heap on the floor, Trunks walking over to his mate and placing a hand on her shoulder. The Needellen prince was sickened by the display as much as Trunks's words. "Nice one. Bulla taught you that?"

Thia smiled at him and nodded. "Yes," she stated. "She said you taught her that move when she was young so she could defend herself."

"Disgraceful," the heard Inone hiss as he pulled himself from the wall. "You vile, shameful, loathsome monkey." Teal eyes met blue, and Trunks could see the fires of hatred burning in his enemy's eyes. He merely smirked, the feeling being more than mutual. Inone was up on his feet, his fists clenched and held out in front of him. "I will stand for your insults no longer!"

Inone meant to engage with Trunks, but the cocky prince flashed out of view, Thia taking his place. It didn't matter. The prince didn't care. If Thia wanted to die so badly, he'd oblige her. Of course, she shocked him once again when she was able to block his angry attack and push him back with her own power. Then, she flashed out of view, and Inone was hardly able to keep up with her speed. Moments later, she reappeared, punching him square in the shoulder socket with expert accuracy. Inone didn't know how she could find his pressure point so accurately, but the sting overwhelmed any rational thought.

At first he thought it was a lucky shot, but then she hit him in another vital area with that same exactness, and he knew. Somehow, Thia had learned all of the points to attack. He could have assumed Trunks had taught the woman that with his medical training, but he could tell it was much more than that. She was attacking him with the fiery precision of an assassin.

Honestly, Thia couldn't believe how well she was doing against her brother. He had to be one of the greatest warriors on their planet, and the title alone had made her nervous. She had only seen him fight once decades ago, the one time her father allowed her to witness any of the tournaments on the planet. It was the year the king was trying to find a suitor for her, but no one had been able to keep up with Inone. The few that narrowly succeeded wanted nothing to do with the princess for her looks were far less fair than that of her race's. After that, she was never allowed to attend again, but she knew that Inone had probably gotten stronger.

Honestly, he was probably still physically stronger than she was, but his skills were not as sharp. After being taught about POKs from her mate's cousin, basic defensive and offensive moves from Trunks's, and how to fully utilize her speed from Bulla in the Time Chamber, Thia had become a warrior princess in her own right, and she was thrilled that she could contend with her traitorous brother.

Inone had always treated her terribly. He took her purity vow more seriously than she ever did. Zolid had too, but he at least seemed to show her compassion at times. He was far from emotional, very stoic, but Inone was rash and violent, cruel and mean to her all of her life. He would kill her if he had the opportunity, and she knew that. Still, she couldn't help but let the pride blossom in her chest, and she couldn't stop herself from taunting her brother. "Your defensive stance is sloppy," she stated truthfully, her voice full of amusement. "I expected better from a warrior of your caliber."

"Shut up!" Inone angrily hissed at the princess, ready to attack her with all of his strength.

Thia hadn't sensed it coming, but Trunks certainly had, breaking the two up so he could hit away the developing ki blast from Inone's hands. Thia was surprised, and Trunks couldn't blame her. As Thia had been assaulting his POKs, Inone had been preparing a deadly attack that would have killed her if she took it head on.

From then on, Thia had pulled back, letting Trunks and her brother duke it out. She had seen Trunks angry before, whenever she talked to him about the treatment she received on her home world. This, though…she had never seen him lose himself in a fight like this. She could sense his fury though the bond and something else entirely that she had never felt before. It was dark and deadly, and it completely shocked her.

Trunks was furious that Inone had dared to kill his mate. She was his own sister, regardless of whatever backwards traditions they had. Family clearly meant nothing to the Needellens, and that was more disgraceful to Trunks that Thia's desire to have freedom. He would make Inone pay for even daring to have the thought to injure his own flesh and blood, not to mention attempting it right in front of her lover.

He did not speak, only assault the prince with his violent energy. Inone could barely fight him off. Before, Trunks was willing to pull back, fighting rationally. He knew this was probably a waste of energy that he needed for the fight against Cooler, but he didn't care. He needed to make sure Inone understood his crimes, and then he would send the asshole to Hell where he deserved to rot and suffer for hurting his sister so many times.

Inone was surprised by Trunks's aggression and ferocity. He had never seen a Saiyan lose control before. Yellow lightning flickered around blue energy. The force from the ki alone was enough to injure the Needellen, cutting through his skin. Finally, Trunks took hold of him, right when Tomaren had entered the room. The assassin had just finished annihilating Salza and had run into the right-hand's other two subordinates, ending them as well. Then, he had sensed such strong, murderous intent from Trunks, and it had shocked him. He himself had felt that desire many times, more frequently around his mother. This was not an emotion he expected to register from his cousin in any lifetime.

He saw Thia watching the scene unfold in shock and horror, concern lighting her green eyes. The assassin didn't need a bond to see that she was worried about her mate. It was clear that she didn't expect this abrupt change in his emotions either. Instead of getting in Trunks's way, though, Tomaren crossed his arms and watched. It Trunks wanted to murder a traitor to his people, who was the assassin to stop him? He had done far worse to innocents who betrayed Cooler's rule. If anything, this was well-deserved on the Needellens part.

Inone was terrified by the Saiyan, his eyes turning teal and his hair turning spiked and yellow. This must have been that Super Saiyan transformation that people could only guess at. No one had ever witnessed the transformation and lived to tell about it. Some people thought it was just a legend that the royals bragged about, but it seemed like the legend was true in their own time. "You dare to attack my mate?" Trunks growled, his voice lower and deeper. "I should end you right now."

The way Trunks spoke was telling. Honestly, Inone knew practically nothing about the Saiyan, but he knew he never killed any being before in his life, even an enemy. Instead, he'd use diplomacy, truly adopting the current Saiyan culture over the old. Inone smirked. If Trunks killed him, even if Inone died, the Saiyan would always be haunted by his first kill. If Thia witnessed Trunks slay her older brother, most likely their bond could never recover. "Do it," Inone goaded. "Show me the legend that killed Cold and Frieza."

A ball of yellow ki formed in Trunks's hands, and he was prepared to drive it into Inone when he felt the concern of his mate flash over his mind. She wasn't afraid that Trunks would kill Inone. The princess honestly could care less about him, but he sensed her worry. It was all directed towards him.

In that moment, Trunks came back to reality and he could see just how deep he had gotten. He was about ready to murder someone, giving into instincts he didn't know he possessed. The entire time, he hadn't been aware of anything going on. He had only registered a blinding, white light of rage.

And now he was in the position to take the life of another being.

How many times had his future counterpart been in this position? Hundreds…thousands…maybe more. Trunks had always feared that he had the capability to take life in the past. Heck, he tried to refrain from even killing in self-defense, always trying to use diplomacy instead of violence if it ever came down to it. Most missions, he had backup, and he could incapacitate fighters like the best of them, but he had never claimed another life, even when protecting himself. If anything, they died from superficial wounds caused by him, still trying to fight when they were already shutting down and could have used that energy to get help. Here and now, Trunks had to make a decision, either follow through with his attack or let it go.

It was the crossroads for the Trunks where he'd go from diplomatic prince to what Cold had wanted to make of him.

The choice was so difficult, and yet, when Trunks remembered Cold, his orb of ki dissolved into nothing. "You know what," he remarked blandly. "Death is too good for you. I don't want your blood on my hands. You're not worth it. I'd rather let the Galactic Patrol get its hands on you. We have friends there, and you can't even hide what you did. You'll be shamed, _ruined._ "

He emphasized the last word purposefully to further insult the Needellen. Inone growled when the prince smirked and tossed him down as if her were a piece of trash, looking down at him oh so arrogantly. Trunks took out a handkerchief and rubbed the dirt off of his hands before he tossed the clothe down on Inone. The prince then left the Needellen behind for the moment, approaching his dazed mate and his cousin. He dared to turn his back on him? _That egotistical bastard!_

Trunks breathed out a sigh of relief, and Tomaren sensed a shift in his attitude. It seemed more settled and sure, relaxed, like something had been resolved inside of his cousin. "Are you all right?" Tomaren asked the prince, a little wary about his shift in his countenance.

Smiling brightly, Trunks answered, "I've never been better." Tomaren didn't seemed convinced, but Trunks didn't feel the need to elaborate. Both Thia and Tomaren knew of his irrational fear, though he was certain the assassin understood it better. For the longest time, Trunks let his mind linger on what he could become under Cold's rule. He would have been a killer, murdering innocents upon order, and that always left the prince feeling somewhat shaky over who he was. If he had the potential to kill innocents, he felt that made him a murderer, regardless on if he only killed in self-defense or to protect another.

This fight with Inone was the first time Trunks felt the burning need to end another being's life. Though he was justified in his desires to kill Inone in cold blood, the sensation had terrified him. He had nearly done it, too. But then he realized something. Anyone could hate someone. Anyone could want someone dead. Just wanting to murder someone and having the power to do so didn't make him a murderer. He was able to beat that feeling of wanting to assassinate Inone. Just because he wanted to didn't mean he would.

When he was able to make that decision and snuff out the proof of his intent, Trunks realized that his fear of becoming a coldblooded killer was pointless.

He looked to his cousin and automatically said, "I was thinking…after this is over, we should go hunting."

Tomaren wasn't sure why Trunks suggested that so randomly, but he smirked at his cousin and nodded before the three decided to take their leave and join the others, completely oblivious to Inone's rising ire.

Inone was furious over being so utterly humiliated by all of them. His sights were set on Thia. She was the tramp who started all of this. If she hadn't broken her vow and let the scoundrel Saiyan violate her, then he and his father would have never turned against the alliance. He would have been back on his home world fulfilling more worthwhile duties instead of being disrespected. He started to gather his ki, the yellow turning orange as his mood became more volatile.

Tomaren was the one to notice, and he was easily able to determine Inone's trajectory. He knew he was going to attack Trunks's mate, and immediately sprang into action. Quickly, he moved to strike, cutting off the hand before the ki could gather around its fingertips. Inone cried out in agony, the nerves sliced all the way through. Trunks and Thia looked back to the Needellen, and then to Tomaren. "He was going to attack the princess," Tomaren reported. "He won't, now."

Thia stepped forward, completely in shock, but a strong sensation of gratitude filled her heart. She was so thankful that Tomaren had saved her and practically ran to give the assassin a hug. Tomaren was shocked, uncertainty creeping into his mind at the sensation of being embraced by the woman. He had never been hugged before, but he saw many of the members of his family doing this same thing. Thia then pulled away, her cheeks red with embarrassment over her own emotional display, most likely due to the way she had been raised. Immediately, she gave Tomaren an apologetic bow and said, "Forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking."

Trunks snickered at that and placed a shoulder on his mate's back. "Hey, don't worry about it. You did nothing wrong." As if Tomaren was trying to get on the bandwagon of reassuring the former Needellen princess, he nodded curtly his agreement to the statement. Then Trunks looked to Tomaren and down to the Needellen who was writhing in pain but still very much alive. "Not that I'm complaining, but I'm surprised you didn't kill your 'target.'"

Tomaren nodded again, this time to acknowledge that he understood Trunks's confusion. The assassin had never met a target he did not want to kill until his mother had come into his life. When that happened, his instincts warred with his desires. He rationally knew that his mother was a victim and had tried to do right by him, even when she was suffering in misery at each and every turn. Even now, he still struggled with his instincts. Each time she was near, he forced them away or had to go off and expend them. Cooler had ingrained this deep hatred for her in Tomaren's psyche, and he knew that he still had a long way to go before he could break it.

Still, as Trunks had discovered earlier, Tomaren had made the same startling realization about himself. He did not have to kill if he didn't feel like it. Inone was a weakling who could no longer do them harm, and therefore he wasn't worth wasting his energy. Tomaren was relieved that he could make the choice not to kill. In doing that, it meant there was hope for him and his mother. At least, he truly wanted there to be.

Their attention went back to the gasping Inone, and Thia asked, "What do we do with him?"

"Leave him," Trunks stated. "He's not going anywhere. Besides, we still have to meet up with the others to take on Cooler. We'll grab him before we leave. I'm sure the Jaco will be happy to take him back to GP headquarters."

Tomaren nodded before moving to chop the back of Inone's neck, knocking him out cold. Trunks and Thia gaped at him. "In case he had any ideas to escape. We'll be back before he wakes."

* * *

As Bulma, Celen, and Nappa were drawing closer to the ship's viewing panel, Trunks and Tomaren joined them. Tomaren had sensed that there was no other life on the ship save Cooler, and therefore Thia needed to stay as far away from the fight as possible. The princess was fine with that. She had made her big stand for the day and trusted her mate and his family to do the rest. Besides, someone needed to keep watch over Inone.

They stormed into the room, Cooler powered up, though surprisingly no battle was taking place as of yet. The rising energy stopped for the moment, the Arcosian taking in all the newcomers. He sneered at his former Soldier, surprised to see him alive. He had thought he had killed the traitor. Even worse, the Saiyan princess was there, the one who led the Saiyan prince to pursue his father. She had undergone the doctor's experiment, and that had changed her body making her more powerful and resilient. Cooler had trusted the scientist's other experiment to take her out of the equation. Her limitless energy could pose a problem to him. He'd have to annihilate her first.

"Dad, what' going on?" Trunks asked, trying to get a feel as to what had happened.

"We just arrived, and we were about to start fighting," Vegeta explained. He looked his son up and down and noticed something different about him. "What happened with you?"

"We dealt with Inone," Trunks explained. "He's alive, but unconscious. Figured Jaco could take him with him when we get back."

Vegeta nodded and then looked to Bulma. Her clothes were a bit torn from energy, but she looked fine overall. He wasn't surprised. The prince was, however, concerned about his guardian. Nappa looked a bit worse for wear, and Vegeta wondered if he should even face Cooler in his condition. "You good?" he asked the man.

Nappa nodded and stated, "Stupid doctor was an energy thief, but I still have plenty left to give this frost demon for all the shit he put our family through."

Trunks eyes the Arcosian, trying to figure out what the demon was thinking. Of course, he looked completely bored despite the upcoming conflict. _He must be really damn confident in his skills,_ Trunks observed. _We're going to have to be careful._

Vegeta turned to face Cooler, standing proudly. "Well, Arcosian, it seems all of your men are dead or incapacitated. You've lost."

Cooler felt his anger rising again, but this time he remained impassive and had better control. He felt irritation towards himself for letting the monkey prince's words about Frieza get to him. The Arcosian was not a child, and he refused to let his and his brother's bitter rivalry affect the outcome of his future rule.

Now that he was calmer, Cooler reflected on his hatred for the monkeys and why he even went after them in the first place. It was an issue with pride. He admittedly had been blinded by it. Of course, there was the matter that they had destroyed his father, rumored to be the strongest among the Arcosian race, but Cooler knew better. _He_ was the strongest, and where his people despised the Saiyans, they also grew to fear them. Cooler refused to let that slide and swore he would end the Saiyans once and for all. He planned to do just that.

Up until now, Cooler had allowed the Saiyans to get away with far too much, but now longer. He would finish them off, make an example of his traitor. He'd rebuild his army, attack the alliance and gather whatever warriors would defect or had potential. As much as he did not want to be like either his brother or father, these vile cretins were pushing him towards a complete PTO reboot.

Finally, he stepped down from the high-rise, facing the Saiyan prince. "Let us begin," he instructed. Prince Vegeta was the first to step forward.


End file.
